


Danganronpa: Alternate

by Squidgelatinous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 200,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidgelatinous/pseuds/Squidgelatinous
Summary: An original Danganronpa story starring an original cast and an original storyline.On her first day attending Hope's Peak Academy, the Ultimate Exchange Student, Emily Summers, is kidnapped and brought to a mysterious research facility many miles below the Earth's surface. Soon enough, she and fifteen fellow students are made to participate in a killing game for a chance to win their freedom.What is the secret of this underground facility? What events led to a killing game in a place like this? And, most importantly, who will survive the Killing School Project?





	1. Prologue: Enough Dreaming! Welcome to the Nightmare... (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note about the general way in which the story will be set out:  
> \- All of the protagonist's inner thoughts and narration will be written in bold text to differentiate it from her regular speech.  
> \- Anything written in the centre of the screen will be either a chapter title or a handy label that lets you know where the scene is taking place.  
> \- Anything written in square brackets [like this] will be an action that occurs in the story that is not outright stated by any main character.  
> \- Anything written in circular brackets (like this) will be a player controlled action as if this were an actual Danganronpa game.
> 
> Now, with all that said...Please Enjoy!

 

 

**DANGANRONPA: ALTERNATE**

PRESS START

  
Test number one.

Begin subject communications.

......

.........

 

???:  
Emily Summers...

Attention Emily Summers.

 

**...Huh?**

**Wh-what is this?**

**This...voice I hear?**

**I don't think I've ever heard a voice like this before...**

 

???:  
Emily Summers, this is the Future Foundation speaking.

 

**What's that? Future...Foundation?**

 

???:  
Please respond in some way so we know you're listening.

 

**What...is this...? What are they telling me to do...?**

**Hmm...this voice sounds trustworthy I guess...**

**Maybe I should try to respond in some way like they asked...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...hello?

 

???:  
Sh-she responded! Excellent!

Ahem. So, Emily Summers...

Do you remember what you have to do now?

 

Emily Summers:  
What? What I...have to do?

I.........

.........

  
**It was the same every night for as long as I could remember...**

**The same strange dream...**

**Who were those people talking to me?**

**Why could I hear their voices so clearly?**

**Usually in dreams, your brain only simulates what it feels like to hear without any sound being involved...**

**But the voices in that dream always seemed so real...**

**Maybe that's just me overthinking it. I tend to do that a lot.**

**Most days, I would just lay in bed overthinking it for a while...**

 

Emily Summers:  
But that day was different!

That day I leaped out of bed and sprinted out the door!

I didn't stop running until it stood before me in all its majesty!

Hope's Peak Academy. One of, if not the most prestigious high school in the world!

Located in central Japan, this school has produced all kinds of success!

Celebrities, politicians, scholars...I guess it's more of an institution than a regular high school but...

I was incredibly excited to become part of it all the same!

You see, becoming a student of Hope's Peak academy is no easy task.

To start off, you'll need two things:

Numero uno! You must be currently enrolled in a high school.

And numero duo! You need to be super good at something! In other words, you gotta have a talent.

The students that have come to possess these talents are known as the "Ultimates"! Not a bad title I have to say...

Your ultimate talent could be anything. You could be an artist, a sumo wrestler...

Or maybe something more dangerous like a thief or a super spy! They don't discriminate.

As for me, well...let me start with an introduction.

I'm Emily Summers.

And as you may have guessed, I'm not from around here. I was actually born and raised in Sunny California!

So, what am I doing heading to a place like Hope's Peak Academy? Well, that's got to do with my own ultimate talent!

I'm the Ultimate Exchange Student! And it's not just some title!

Out of thousands of students around the world, I was the only one picked to continue my education here!

I can speak hundreds of languages as per the exchange student criterion.

It's probably not that great compared to some of the Ultimate here, but...

Well...hopefully, I should fit in just fine!

 

**So this is it. Hope's Peak Academy!**

**Once I walk through these gates, an all new chapter of my life will begin!**

**I was up all night preparing for this moment! And I know just how I want to begin!**

**Here goes...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay! Here's to a bright future full of bright new faces--!

 

???:  
You there! Where do you think you're going!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh! H-Hello!

Um...I-I was just...

 

???:  
Maybe you're new around here Yank, but that is Hope's Peak Academy there.

Not just anyone can enter those gates, you know.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yes, I know that, but...

  
**Who is this man? What's his problem?**

**Hmm...I feel like I've seen his face before...**

 

???:  
Well then, if you're planning on taking another step, I'm afraid I'll have to report you for trespassing Little Missy!

 

Emily Summers:  
T-Trespassing?! No, that's not what I'm doing!

Wh-Who are you anyway?!

 

???:  
I, young lady, am Itaru Amaya. I happen to be a teacher at this academy.

And you are...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Itaru Amaya...?

 

**Of course! That's where I know his face from!**

**I received an email detailing all the people I'd meet at this school.**

**This man is...**

 

Emily Summer:  
Mr Amaya! It's an honour to meet you sir!

I-I'm Emily Summers, the Ultimate Exchange student!

I...think you're my homeroom teacher!

 

Mr Amaya:  
Hm? Oh I see. So you're that student are you?

Why didn't you say so sooner?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaah!

 

**I've never met someone who looks scarier when they're happy than when they're angry before...**

 

Mr Amaya:  
Well then Ms Summers! How about I show you to your classroom then?

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-thank you so much sir!

 

Mr Amaya:  
Ho ho! No thanks needed! I'm always happy to help out my students.

Right this way please.

 

 

**Walking around the school grounds was everything I'd expected it to be!**

**Such joy on the faces of the students and teachers!**

**The atmosphere was pleasant and relaxing.**

**The one word that seemed to come to mind when taking it all in was "hopeful".**

**Maybe that's a bit cheesy...**

 

 

Mr Amaya:  
Here we are Ms Summers. Your new homeroom.

Here is where you will start nearly every day for the few years to come!

 

Emily Summers:  
Great! Can I go in?

 

Mr Amaya:  
Ho ho! Of course! Your classmates will be waiting inside!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh boy! I've been waiting for this moment!

Ahem!

 

**I took a deep breath and prepared to relay the words that I had rehearsed many times in anticipation of this moment.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well...

Here's to a bright future full of bright new faces--!

 

*ZZZAP!*

.............

 

 

**You remember my dream from the beginning?**

**Well, that morning might as well have been a dream as well because that's exactly where it ended.**

**Abruptly and without warning...my bright future would draw to a screeching halt.**

**And this is the point where my story begins.**

 

** Prologue: Enough Dreaming! Welcome to the Nightmare **

 

Emily Summers:  
...

......

.........

............Huh?

  
**It's pitch black.**

**I feel like I've just woken up with the worst hangover of my life...**

**My head feels like it's floating, I'm so dizzy...**

**My body won't move either. It's like every part of me just refuses to wake up and smell the coffee...**

**I know! I'll go and get some aspirin from the medicine cabinet! That should-**

**............Hm? What's this?**

**I...can't get up? No that's not it.**

**I think I'm sitting up...but I can't seem to move...**

**Am I...tied down?**

**Wait. As I recall, I was just at Hope's Peak Academy, right?**

**Was that a dream or...?**

**Agh! Never mind that now! First, I have to get free of these restraints!**

  
**Suddenly, the lights turned on, illuminating my surroundings.**

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Huh?

Is this...a supply closet?

No, actually. Now that I look at it more closely, it's way too big for a supply closet.

But...

I'm definitely tied to a school desk. There's no doubt about that.

 

  
**I shook the chair I was fastened to back and forth and managed to turn myself around for a better look.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! An exit! Looks like I hit the jackpot!

Now to...just...edge...closer...

WH-WHOA!

 

*CRASH!*

  
**As I was trying to get to the door I lost my balance and my chair tipped over...**

**...And the next thing I knew, I was lying face down on the other side of it.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Uuuughh...That hurt...

Well, what's a mild concussion for the price of freedom?

???:  
......

  
**Uh oh! Someone else is here!**

**Is this like what those terrorist groups do to people who don't agree with them?!**

 

**Slowly, I raised my head, prepared for the worst...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...hello?

 

???:  
Hey! You doin' okay girl?

 

**It's a girl...and she's speaking Japanese.**

 

???:  
Huh. So another one bites the dust...literally. Hahaha!

 

**Another voice...A boy this time?**

 

Coarse Girl:  
This ain't funny, Chuckles. C'mon everyone! Let's help her up!

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Sure. Maybe then someone can tell me what the hell's going on here!

 

Timid Girl:  
Y-yeah! I'd like to know that too!

 

**As I'm raised to my feet I notice that there are more people here than I first thought.**

 

Creepy Looking Girl:  
...Who are you people...? What is all this...?

 

Timid Girl:  
Wh-what's going on?! Have I been sold on the child black market?!

 

Enormous Guy:  
I-I have been overpowered somehow...

IMPOSSIBLE!!! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!

 

Girl with Pale Blue Hair:  
Now this is strange...It looks like something interesting's going to happen.

 

Goggles Boy:  
S-sis! What the hell's going on here?

 

Headphones Girl:  
I was about to ask you the same thing! This is very troubling...

 

Girl with Coloured Jacket:  
U-Umami doesn't like this! Umami doesn't like this at all!

 

Snooty Guy:  
W-We haven't been kidnapped, have we?!

 

**There are fifteen other people here with me. They all look around my age. With a couple exceptions.**

**It's just a wild guess but could these be...my classmates?**

**But they look as bewildered as I do. I don't think this is a normal state of affairs.**

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Please everyone! Remain calm!

If we are indeed hostages, it would not do to show the enemy our fear!

 

Muscly Guy:  
I agree!

The only thing needed for the forces of evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing!

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
N-No! That's not what I said at all!

For now, what we need to do is say and do nothing until given further instructions!

 

Boy with Glasses:  
Well? Which is it then?

 

Muscly Guy:  
I say we go with my option! We must try to break out of here as soon as possible!

 

Bandana Guy:  
Yeah. That'd be great but...

...Where exactly is here?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

**I looked at my surroundings for the first time since escaping the tiny room...**

 

Emily Summers:  
This looks like...a classroom?

 

Sunglasses Guy:  
A classroom? Is this a school?

 

Goggles Boy:  
Who cares? If we know it's a classroom then we know how to ditch it!

C'mon! Let's get ourselves outta here!

 

*Clatter* *Clatter*

 

Goggles Boy:  
Huh? Sis, the door's locked!

 

Headphones Girl:  
Locked? Are you sure?

 

Goggles Boy:  
Y-Yeah! We're trapped in here!

 

Enormous Guy:  
Trapped? IMPOSSIBLE!

Come! Let us break down this door!

 

Bandana Guy:  
Slow down. I don't know if that's such a good idea...

I mean, who knows what's out there?

 

Girl With Coloured Jacket:  
Waaaah! So then, what do we do?!

 

Sunglasses Guy:  
Well, for a start, we should try not to panic.

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
He's right. We must assess the situation thoroughly before trying anything stupid.

Now. First things first. Who are you people?

 

Emily Summers:  
Who are we?

 

**It's kind of a weird question to be asked for real like that...**

 

Girl with Pale Blue Hair:  
Hmm...well as far as I can tell, we're all high school students.

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
High school students? Ah yes. I see...

We're all around the same age aren't we?

 

Bandana Guy:  
Well, more or less. Except the old guy there.

 

Snooty Guy:  
I-I am not old. I'm the same age as all of you!

This is just...how I look.

 

Bandana Guy:  
Okay, okay...

What about you then, kid?

 

Boy with Glasses:  
Hey! I-I'm a high school student too!

In fact, today was meant to be my first day at _Hope's Peak Academy_.

 

Enormous Guy:  
Hm? What was that, kid?!

DID YOU SAY HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY?!!

 

Timid Girl:  
Aah! Th-that was meant to be my school too...

 

Goggles Boy:  
Ours too! Right, Sis?

 

Headphones Girl:  
That's right. That's very strange!

 

Coarse Girl:  
Wouldja lookit that? Looks like we found a connection alright!

 

Emily Summers:  
Sixteen Hope's Peak Academy students...all kidnapped together?

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
No matter how you look at it, that can't be a coincidence...

 

Creepy Looking Girl:  
...But why are we here? If not the work of malicious spirits, then what...?!

 

???:  
Malicious spirits you say? Squaaaark! No no no! Don't say such things!

 

Snooty Guy:  
Gwuh? Wh-who said that?

 

**We all turned to look in the direction of the odd voice.**

**What we saw was something I would never have expected. Not in a million years...**

 

[The camera moves through the characters up to a monitor at the front of the room and a golden cartoonish bird pops up inside it.]

 

Timid Girl:  
Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!

 

Creepy Looking Girl:  
Wh-what sorcery is this...?

 

Emily Summers:  
It's like a cartoon bird...but real?

 

Enormous Guy:  
Real? But that's impossible!

 

Snooty Guy:  
Relax everyone! It's probably just CGI.

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Hmm...that's some damn good CGI in that case.

 

???:  
Ahem! Helloooo Colony One! I hope you had a pleasant trip!

It is my privilege to welcome you to your new home!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Our new home?

 

Timid Girl:  
Colony one...?

 

Muscly Guy:  
Evildoer hiding your true intentions behind this feathery exterior! Show yourself!

Who on earth are you?!

 

???:  
Who am I? Who am I?

I'm Kintori of course! Your new headmaster!

 

Bandana Guy:  
New headmaster? What's that supposed to mean?

We didn't even get to meet the old headmaster before you whisked us over here!

I swear, if I had Ol' Martha with me I'd-

 

Kintori:  
Ah! Please don't shoot the monitor! Squaaaaawk!

It's very expensive...

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Hey listen, I don't really care how expensive it is right now!

Because you've got some explaining to do Mr Bird Guy!

 

Kintori:  
Ah! Of course, of course!

You people must be overflowing with questions regarding a few specifics right now...

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Damn right we are! For starters--

 

Kintori:  
Uh...if it's alright with you guys, I'd probably prefer to answer all your questions in person.

We're almost there anyway!

 

Emily Summers:  
In person? What does that mean?

 

Girl with Coloured Jacket:  
Oooh! He's so cute! Umami wants to touch him!

 

Coarse Girl:  
Looks like you might get yer wish, weird girl.

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Mr Kintori. You just said we're "almost there"...

What do you mean by that? Where exactly are we going?

 

Kintori:  
I'll see you guys soon okay? Squaaaaaawk!

Oh! But before you go, be sure to collect the subject handbook from under your desks!

 

Emily Summers:  
Under our desks? Why is there--?

 

Muscly Guy:  
Little bird! What are you scheming?!

 

Kintori:  
See ya soon!

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
The hell was that thing?

What do these people want from us?

 

Suit Wearing Girl:                          
Let's worry about that later...

More importantly, we should check under our desks.

He was probably referring to the desks we were all tied to when we awoke.

 

Timid Girl:  
Why should we do that...?

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Weren't you listening? Kintori clearly told us that there was something important for us under there.

 

**Then I guess...mine would be in that supply closet, right?**

**I'll try examining the door I fell through before...**

 

(Examine supply closet door)

 

**That bird thing told us there was something under each of our desks.**

**My desk was in here...for some reason...**

**Let's see here...Oh! There's something here!**

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Hmm...It says..."e-Handbook"...?

 

Coarse Girl:  
Wha's the "e" stand for?

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
That hardly seems relevant right now...

 

Goggles Boy:  
Is it a card?

 

Headphones Girl:  
Looks more like some sort of tablet device to me...

 

Muscly Guy:  
Whatever it is, it is certainly not to be trusted!

Come comrades! We must destroy these vile devices at once!

 

Bandana Guy:  
Really? Don't you think we should be a bit more careful...?

There might be a bomb inside or something...

 

Sunglasses Guy:  
I don't think that's likely, to be honest.

If they wanted to kill us, they would have done it already. There's no point to blowing us up now.

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Maybe. But we should exercise caution. Let's just hold on to them for now.

 

Snooty Guy:  
This can't be a good plan...

 

**As soon as he said that, the strange room that we were trapped inside began to shake.**

 

Girl with Pale Blue Hair:  
This is it. Our mystery destination is about to be revealed!

What hand as fate dealt me this time I wonder?

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
You seem a little too calm about all this...

 

**And then...**

 

[The large door at the back of the classroom opens and light comes pouring in.]

  
**We stepped out of the classroom to find ourselves in a warehouse of some sort.**

 

Timid Girl:  
Wh-where are we?...I-if you don't mind me asking...

 

Bandana Guy:  
*Sniff Sniff* Hmph. Still trapped by the looks of things...

 

Creepy Looking Girl:  
...Curses!

...Then I suppose it won't be that easy...

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
I suppose not.

Hmm...No sign of Kintori anywhere...

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Are you really gonna start calling that thing by name?

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
What else would I call it? It would be best to honour our captor's wishes after all.

 

Muscly Guy:  
Not if we wish to defeat it!

We must show that come what may we are the youth of tomorrow! Free to act as we see fit!

Now then, let us explore this fortress and find a weak spot!

 

Goggles Boy:  
I agree with the strong guy! I like his moxie!

 

Headphones Girl:  
Wait! Don't get too carried away...

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Hmph. I see. Do as you wish then.

I would like to find out just what kind of place we've found ourselves in.

But I may need help...

You!

 

**Uh oh. She's pointing at me.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, yes?

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Come with me. We shall explore this facility together!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I...okay then...

 

**Geez. It's only been a few minutes and I'm already being bossed around by a stranger...**

 

(Talk to Suit Wearing Girl)

 

**Before I talk to her, I should probably get a better feel of where exactly I am first...**

 

(Examine Crates)

 

**There are large stacks of crates all around the warehouse...**

**What's inside? Weapons?! Explosives?!**

**Oh. Just machine parts by the look of it...**

**But what kind of machines...? Killer robots?!**

 

(Examine Security Camera)

 

**A surveillance camera? Are we being watched?!**

**I better not embarrass myself in any way...**

**Wait! Why am I worried about that right now?!**

 

(Talk to Suit Wearing Girl)

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Hmm...I'm sure that many of the others, like myself, are growing tired of this air of ambiguity surrounding all of us.

 

Emily Summers:  
Er...well, to be honest, I was just getting used to it.

 

Suit Wearing Girl:  
Hmm...nevertheless. I still wish to introduce myself before we begin.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I am Narumi Nagatsuka. You may also know me as the so called: "Ultimate Attorney".

 

\-----------------------  
Narumi       Ultimate  
Nagatsuka  Attorney  
\-----------------------

 

Emily Summers:  
The Ultimate Attorney? Wait a minute! I've heard of you!

 

**Despite having not even graduated yet, Narumi Nagatsuka is a fully fledged attorney!**

**She's been involved in several of the biggest criminal cases in recent years!**

**Possessing both a keen mind and superb leadership qualities...**

**...She is the prime example of a Hope's Peak Academy model student!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes, that is me you've just described.

 

Emily Summers:  
D-did I go overboard? Sorry!

...Wait. How did you know what I was thinking?! Are you an esper?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Heh. Please...

Do you know how many witnesses I've cross examined over the years?

It's not hard to tell what someone's thinking if you look hard enough.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. So that's it huh?

Amazing...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, now I've finished introducing myself. What about you?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-um! I'm Emily Summers!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Summers eh? And what's your ultimate talent then? The Ultimate Ultimate Fanatic?

 

Emily Summers:  
It's well...it's nothing really...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Nothing...?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I'm the Ultimate Exchange Student!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, I see. I didn't realise that Hope's Peak received foreigners...

...And I did get a distinct non-Japanese vibe from you.

 

Emily Summers:  
W-well, your deductions were spot on! I am a full blooded American after all!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers, I'd like to start exploring. We can get acquainted with the other students while we're at it.

Going off what that Kintori said, the sixteen of us are going to be here for a long time.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah. Okay then.

 

**Personally, I'm a little more hopeful than that.**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

 

*Beep!*

 

Emily Summers:  
Aah! What was that?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It sounded like it came from our e-Handbooks.

Ah, here we go. We can now access our "subject profiles"...

 

Emily Summers:  
Subject profiles...? Hey!

I thought you said we shouldn't touch these things for now!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I did say that. But it is a fascinating little piece of hardware...

We have access to a map of the facility, each other's profiles, and several other things too...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, that's great...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers! You should investigate your own e-Handbook if you have the time.

 

**Surely that unyielding curiosity must be unhealthy...**

 

(Open e-Handbook)

 

(Select Subject Profiles)

**\----------------------------------------------  
Emily Summers  
Height: 170cm  Weight: 53kg  
Chest: 82cm  Blood Type: O  
Birthday: February 21  
Likes: Foreign Food  
Dislikes: Internet Trolls  
Special Notes: Ultimate Exchange Student  
\----------------------------------------------**

**  
\----------------------------------------------  
Narumi Nagatsuka  
Height: 176cm  Weight: 55kg  
Chest: 85cm  Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: August 23  
Likes: Textbooks  
Dislikes: Egg Salad  
Special Notes: Ultimate Attorney  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Talk to Enormous Guy)

 

Enormous Guy:  
When I find that little golden bird...

I'M GOING TO BREAK ITS PRETTY NECK!

Well, maybe that's a little harsh...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, hi! I'm Emily Summers, the Ultimate Exchange Student.

I uh...don't think we've met yet.

 

Enormous Guy:  
That is not my priority at the moment. More importantly...

WHERE CAN I GET SOMETHING TO EAT AROUND THIS PLACE?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Remind me never to get on this guy's bad side...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A calm warrior one second, and an intimidating presence the next...

Such is the life of a true ninja.

 

Emily Summers:  
*Gasp* This guy's a real ninja? Wow!

 

Enormous Guy:  
That's right. But I'm not just some run of the mill warrior...

I'M THE ULTIMATE NINJA, GORO SHIPPUDEN!

Nice to meet you.

 

\-----------------------  
Goro          Ultimate  
Shippuden  Ninja  
\-----------------------

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...pardon me for saying but...

Aren't ninja usually a bit more...quiet?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WHAAAAAT?!!

You expect me to be quiet ALL THE TIME?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Eek!

 

Narumi Neogatsu:  
Yes. Although he is the ultimate ninja, Mr Shippuden has a very...innovative way of thinking.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I'm quiet when I'm sneaking around but in my free time...

I HAVE NO OFF SWITCH!!!

 

**Hmm...Maybe I should try matching his vigour...**

 

Emily Summers:  
It's nice to meet you Goro!

I hope we can become good friends!!!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ha! Yes. Perhaps we may even get to spar at some point...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
S-Spar? Do you delight in crushing poor girls like ants?

 

**Thank you Narumi, for that overwhelming display of confidence.**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
HA HA! I WAS JUST KIDDING OF COURSE!

No, we will fight as equals with the dinner table as our battle ground!

 

**So he's challenging me to an eating contest? I think he still has the advantage there...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Goro Shippuden  
Height: 206cm  Weight: 168kg  
Chest: 134cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: July 19  
Likes: Beef Bowls  
Dislikes: War and Conflict  
Special Notes: Ultimate Ninja  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Talk to Snooty Guy)

 

Snooty Guy:  
So I've been kidnapped. I always knew it was possible.

How will my studio pay for my ransom? Or what if there is no ransom?

What if my death is a warning to all those youngsters out there with hopes and dreams?!

Nyargh! I'm panicking!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...mister?

 

Snooty Guy:  
Oh...If I'm ever released, I'll need serious therapy!

Only the best psychiatrist in the country will do!

Will the studio be able to afford that I wonder...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Allow me, Emily Summers.

Ahem. SIR!!!

 

Snooty Guy:  
NYAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Wh-what is it? Who are you?!

Wait. I recognise that face...

You were that girl who rudely woke me up before. And I was having such a nice dream...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I am sorry about that. But you were the last one after all.

 

Emily Summers:  
...Hey, how about we start over? I'm Emily Summers, the Ultimate Exchange Student!

Um, who are you?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...I must say, I'm surprised to see someone as old as you trapped here with us high school students.

 

Snooty Guy:  
Ah hah. Yes, that's what they all say...

But I know a phrase that can send even the most doubting of Thomases into shock!

Behold! Despite my appearance I am as youthful as the rest of you!

 

Emily Summers:  
WHAT?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
But...your face is so...wizened.

 

**Wow. Not holding back on the bluntness are we...?**

 

Snooty Guy:  
Ah yes. My glorious face...

Don't you recognise it? I guarantee that I've appeared in all your favourite movies and TV shows!

"Sunset Rendezvous by the Riverside", "Midnight Serenade at the Beach"...

"The Tragedy of Emperor Taikotsu and his Betrothed"?!

Ring a bell?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
They sound like generic romance films to me...

 

Snooty Guy:  
G-Generic?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, it's not really my genre to be honest...

I'm more of a monster movie buff!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I enjoy a good courtroom drama now and again...

 

Snooty Guy:  
Psh! Fine then. Let's end this charade.

I am Tatsuaki Utsugi. They call me the Ultimate Actor.

 

\---------------------  
Tatsuaki   Ultimate  
Utsugi      Actor  
\---------------------

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. The Ultimate Actor...that explains a lot.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So this over expressive attitude...was just an act, a façade?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
...What are you talking about? I'm too worried right now to act!

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess that's just how he is.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm. We should move on.

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I'll make sure to watch your movies when we get out of here at some point, Tatsuaki!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah, excellent. Please enjoy them!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily, just between you and me, I have seen some of his works.

 

Emily Summers:  
You have? How are they?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
While his acting is admittedly very good, the movies themselves are...

Well, you should stick to your monster movies if you don't want to be bored to death. That's all I want to say.

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay then...

**You're the last person I expected to say that...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Tatsuaki Utsugi  
Height: 157cm  Weight: 62kg  
Chest: 75cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: March 31  
Likes: Attention  
Dislikes: Critics  
Special Notes: Ultimate Actor  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Move to corridor)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Alright Summers, be careful. There's what looks to be a steep corridor coming up.

 

Emily Summers:  
There is? I wonder where it leads...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...wherever we are, it seems very vast.

Perhaps it's an underground bomb shelter? That would explain the lack of windows and natural light.

 

**A bomb shelter?! That can't be good.**

 

Emily Summers:  
...

...Hey, this corridor isn't as steep as you said it would be!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. You're right. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me.

I'm still recovering from our little nap, I must admit.

 

Emily Summers:  
Me too.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Ah! The end of the corridor.

 

**As we exited the long hallway, we stepped out into another large room.**

 

**THE HEXAGON**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. A hexagon shaped room with six doors...what's the significance?

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...significance?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm still trying to figure out this building's purpose. Why would you need a room like this?

 

Emily Summers:  
Maybe we should focus on that later and just look for a way out for now.

One of these doors has to do it!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...I find that unlikely. And even if it were true, do you really think they'd make it that easy for us?

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess you've got a point...

But it never hurts to try!

 

(Examine Orange, Yellow, Green or Blue door.)

 

Emily Summers:  
...Huh? This door's locked.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Interesting. We're given the illusion of choice while still being forced into a linear path...

 

Emily Summers:  
But this door must have some purpose, right? Otherwise, why would it be here?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I suspect that we'll probably find out what that door is for eventually.

Perhaps Kintori will mention it when we meet him.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...

 

(Examine Red Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey! This door isn't locked! We can go through!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Eureka. Let's make a move then.

 

**That was the most unenthusiastic "Eureka!" I've ever heard...**

**  
  
We went through the red door to find ourselves in a new area.**

**It was remarkably different from all that we'd seen so far.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow! This place looks surprisingly clean!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Not just clean...

...Sterile.

 

Emily Summers:  
I...guess we don't need to worry about getting sick then!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...still. It would seem that these are no ordinary kidnappers.

What possible purpose could this facility serve?

 

Emily Summers:  
Let's look around some more! Maybe we can figure it out!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your optimism is inspiring Emily Summers. Though slightly ignorant.

 

Emily Summers:  
Eheheh...

 

**Gotta back that compliment up with an insult...yup...**

 

(Examine door that reads: "Meeting Room")

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey! This door doesn't open!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Nonsense. There's no such thing as a door that doesn't open.

I believe it's just locked for the time being.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay...How do we open it?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, I don't see any visible keyholes or fingerprint recognition devices...

 

**That was a bit of a jump between those two suggestions...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
My guess is that it will open for us once we fulfil some sort of condition.

 

Emily Summers:  
What condition?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And how do you expect me to know that?

 

**You've done pretty well just guessing so far...**

 

(Talk to Bandana Guy)

 

Bandana Guy:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...hi! I'm Emily Summers! Who are--

 

Bandana Guy:  
Ssh! Listen. Can you hear it?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hear what?

I haven't heard anything abnormal since we arrived.

 

Bandana Guy:  
Exactly. That means this place is completely free of wildlife.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wildlife?

 

Bandana Guy:  
There are no rats in the walls, or birds in the sky...

 

Emily Summers:  
How do you know that? Maybe they're just hiding.

  
  
Bandana Guy:  
No luck there Little Lamb. I'd be able to smell 'em if that were true.

 

Emily Summers:  
S-smell them?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Interesting...so then that would make you...

 

Bandana Guy:  
Shinji Ishibashi. Pleasure to meet you.

 

\---------------------  
Shinji       Ultimate  
Ishibashi    Hunter  
\---------------------

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow! So you can tell how many living things are in the area just by smelling the air?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah.

I dunno where they're keeping us but it looks like nothing, human or animal can reach us.

 

Emily Summers:  
Ohh...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
They took my gun too by the looks of it.

Ha! But there's more to hunting than just shooting things as that bird's about to find out!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? What do you mean by that?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve you know.

If worse comes to worse, I'll use it. No questions asked.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see that you still carry a large collection of ammunition despite losing your weapon.

Is that what you were referring to?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heh. Well spotted, Eagle eyes.

 

**Why does she get the cool nickname...?**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You'll know how I operate when we meet that bird though. Count on it.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. Let's just leave it at that I suppose.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, It was nice to meet you Shinji!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You too Little Lamb.

 

**I kinda wish you'd stop calling me that...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Shinji Ishibashi  
Height: 177cm  Weight: 71kg  
Chest: 91cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: January 4  
Likes: Cute Things  
Dislikes: Predators  
Special Notes: Ultimate Hunter  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Examine door that reads "Forest Biome")

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, this door's open.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Then let's not hesitate. You go inside first.

 

Emily Summers:  
Who's hesitating again?

 

**FOREST BIOME**

 

Emily Summers:  
Whoa!

I don't know what I was expecting to find in this place but an entire forest definitely wasn't on the list!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. The fact that a natural habitat like this exists here makes me wonder...

...What exactly is outside?

 

**Th-that's kind of a disturbing thought...**

 

Emily Summers:  
It's...probably just a private garden, right? Right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...

If that was the case, then why specifically call it a "biome"?

 

**You know, I really don't mind being lied to once in a while. Just to make me feel better...**

 

(Examine Trees)

 

Emily Summers:  
Ahh, some greenery at last! It's a nice change.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes, I must admit it is quite tranquil.

 

Emily Summers:  
I wouldn't mind coming back here if we get the time.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And I hope there is never a cause for us to.

 

(Examine Control Panel)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a big panel covered in buttons and dials here.

I don't know what any of these do so I probably shouldn't touch it right now.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. That would be wise.

 

(Examine Stream)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a stream going through here? How does that work exactly?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I would imagine that there is some sort of reservoir outside of this room.

It's possible that it provides the water.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay. So I guess that means we can't be anywhere too dangerous, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

(Talk to Creepy Girl)

 

**Hoo boy. This is the one I've been dreading.**

**This girl is giving off a really evil aura...I'm almost scared to talk to her...**

 

Creepy Girl:  
...Hmm...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...hello?

 

Creepy Girl:  
...No...no...that won't do at all...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah. Are you perhaps, thinking about something?

A way to escape maybe?

 

Creepy Girl:  
...Silence.

 

Emily Summers:  
Eeeek!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. A rather standoffish presence isn't she?

 

Creepy Girl:  
...To answer your earlier question, no. I am not "thinking about a way to escape".

...I am merely deciding on the best method...

 

Emily Summers:  
Er...of what?

 

Creepy Girl:  
...What else? To kill you two pests...

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?!

 

Creepy Girl:  
Hmm...let's see...

...Shall I incinerate you with a fire spell...?

...Or perhaps I could lull you into a false sense of security...

...And summon an imp to rip your pretty little heads off!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-wh-wh-why would you do that to us?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Enough. We came here to hear your name and tell you ours, that's all.

My name is Narumi Nagatsuka and this is my associate, Emily Summers.

We apologise if we came off as annoying.

 

Emily Summers:  
Associate?

 

Creepy Girl:  
...Hmm...fine then.

I am...Umeko Kuroku. Do not touch me lest you want to lose all your appendages...

 

\-------------------  
Umeko  Ultimate  
Kuroku  Occultist  
\-------------------

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Tell me. Have either of you heard of the "Salem witch trials"...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yes, I have! Why do you ask?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Such despicable things...many innocent women died because the townsfolk believed them to be witches.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's understandable.

They were primitive people who believed in sorcery. It was a different time.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Yes. It was a different time...

...Back then, the age of magic was only just dawning...

...Only now, can those chosen few such as myself fully understand the dark arts!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

S-so in short, she's some sort of insane cult follower...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Not cult, Emily Summers. Occult.

We seem to have stumbled upon the Ultimate Occultist.

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Ultimate Occultist?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...That is my title, yes.

...Now leave this place at once! And you may live...

Go! Before I change my mind...

 

**W-we should probably do what she says...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Umeko Kuroku  
Height: 166cm  Weight: 52kg  
Chest: 82cm  Blood Type: O  
Birthday: October 30  
Likes: Needles  
Dislikes: Sunlight  
Special Notes: Ultimate Occultist  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Talk to Girl with Coloured Jacket)

 

Girl with Coloured Jacket:  
Yeehaa! Umami loves the forest!

 

Emily Summers:  
It is surprisingly pretty compared to the rest of this place.

 

Girl with Coloured Jacket:  
Uh huh! You're totally right! There's so much space to run around!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I must say, it's refreshing to see someone looking so positive about this.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, I'm Emily Summers. What's your name?

 

Girl with Coloured Jacket:  
Yup! I'm Koko Umami! NEIGH!

 

\--------------------  
Koko     Ultimate  
Umami  Jockey  
\-------------------

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What was that end part?

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey! Are you guys equestrian allies too?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Equestrian...allies? You mean...horses?

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh! That's it, that's it!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What a strange way of speaking...

I assume from her obsession with horses and the way she's dressed that she is the Ultimate Jockey...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. That makes sense.

Well, I like horses too...I guess.

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! In that case, I should introduce you to my friend!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Friend? You mean, you brought one of your horses here?

 

Koko Umami:  
Yup! My best friend!

 

Emily Summers:  
Seriously?!

I could imagine smuggling in some hamsters or something but a fully grown horse?

 

Koko Umami:  
Say hello to Veggie!

Isn't she cute?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...who? The broomstick?

 

Koko Umami:  
Veggie doesn't like being called names! Phrrrruh!

Well, I'll see you guys later! Veggie needs feeding!

 

Emily Summers:  
Again, are you talking about the broomstick?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It may be best to leave her to her fantasy for now, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
You may be right...

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Koko Umami  
Height: 132cm  Weight: 35kg  
Chest: 68cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: August 5  
Likes: Apples  
Dislikes: Superglue  
Special Notes: Ultimate Jockey  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Leave Forest Biome)

 

(Examine door that reads "WPC")

 

Emily Summers:  
WPC? What does that stand for?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'd wager it's impossible to tell without looking inside.

Would you do the honours Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...I would but...

It looks like this door's locked.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Is that so? That's disappointing...

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess we'll have to revisit the "Women's Panty Closet" later!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...What are you doing?

 

Emily Summers:  
Gee. I sure wish we could look inside the "Women's Panty Closet"!

Eh? Eeeeeh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your guesses are appreciated Emily Summers.

But I find it unlikely that this room serves such a purpose.

 

**And I find it unlikely that you can detect a joke when you hear one...**

 

(Examine big door that reads "Cafeteria")

 

Emily Summers:  
Cafeteria huh? I guess our stay isn't gonna be a short one...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We may as well sample their wares if we will be dining here.

 

**Who talks like this?**

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

(Examine Tables)

 

Emily Summers:  
Pretty standard tables. The type you'd usually see in a cafeteria.

I guess that means there's gonna be that ONE table. You know the one.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? What are you referring to Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
You know...that one table that wobbles everywhere 'cause one of its legs is too short...

And then it makes you spill all your food on the floor and you're suddenly a laughing stock.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I've never had an experience like that. It must be an American custom.

 

**Getting embarrassed is an American custom? That...sounds about right.**

 

(Talk to Sarcastic Guy)

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-wh-wha...? What's wrong?!

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
MY FACE! MY FAAAAACE!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Please calm down and tell us what happened.

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Guh...I think I...triggered a trap or something...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A...trap...?

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
I was just wandering over there and...some sort of acid sprayed into my face!

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaaah! A-acid?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
If that's true, then time is of the essence!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-right! Let's just--

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Wahahahahahahahahaha!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Just look at your faces! Pffft!

Wahahahahahahahahaha!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see. So it was just a childish prank...

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Prank?! I'm offended! This wasn't just a "prank".

You guys just got Nakiba'd! That's all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Nakiba'd? Is this like, a comedy routine or something?

 

Sarcastic Guy:  
Aha! This girl's got it!

I'm Ryotaro Nakiba, nice to meet you!

 

\---------------------  
Ryotaro  Ultimate  
Nakiba   Comedian  
\---------------------

 

Emily Summers:  
Ryotaro Nakiba...okay then! I'm Emily Summers!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You're rather accepting of a person who played us for fools.

 

Emily Summers:  
I mean, it was kind of funny...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Here's lookin' at you kid.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hehehe...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ridiculous.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Psst! Who's your friend there Emily?

And what's she got stuck up her--?

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh! She's Narumi Nagatsuka...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Nagatsuka huh?

Well, if you two are ever in need of a pick me up, you know who to call. The Ultimate Comedian!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Really? And where can we find them?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Seriously? It's me of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Levity is quite useless to us for the moment I'm afraid. But thank you for the offer.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Aw come on girl! In a situation like this, laughter's the only weapon we got.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah! I completely agree!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Summers! We're moving on.

 

**I really am being dragged around against my own free will, aren't I?**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Ryotaro Nakiba  
Height: 170cm  Weight: 65kg  
Chest: 86cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: November 12  
Likes: Cartoons  
Dislikes: Airplane Food  
Special Notes: Ultimate Comedian  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Talk to Muscly Guy)

Emily Summers:  
Hello! We haven't been introduced yet.

I'm Emily Summers--

 

Muscly Guy:  
In darkest days, when the forces of good are overcome...a voice cries out for help!

"Someone save us! Save us from the clutches of evil!"

Their call is swiftly answered! The bane of evil, Jinta Azumaya swoops down from above!

That's right! It is he, the benevolent " _Solar Prince_ "! At your service!

 

\------------------------  
Jinta        Ultimate  
Azumaya  Superhero  
\------------------------

 

Emily Summers:  
No. Way. You're _the_ "Solar Prince"?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You've heard of this clown, have you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Nope. But that introduction completely sold me!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
AHAHAHAHA! You two must be very scared right now! But never fear!

These evil doers should have been more careful! Because now they shall feel my wrath!

 

Emily Summers:  
So...you're a real superhero?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
M-Maybe this isn't so bad after all! We'll be out of here in no time!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I hope you don't think that this man's presence will make a difference, Emily Summers.

If our kidnappers truly mean us harm, we won't stop them just by shouting at them...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Shouting at them?! Nonsense!

I mean to arrest them in the name of justice! The most just of all ice!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...ice?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes! And I am the blaze of glory that melts the ice of evil!

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay, yeah I think I get it...

 

**I should have suspected this kind of thing from a superhero called "Solar Prince"...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Jinta Azumaya  
Height: 190cm  Weight: 82kg  
Chest: 97cm  Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: June 17  
Likes: Justice  
Dislikes: Owls  
Special Notes: Ultimate Superhero  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Leave Cafeteria)

(Enter door that reads "Kitchen")

 

**KITCHEN**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, this looks safe enough.

I was half expecting the kitchen to be covered in grime and dirt.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So was I.

It's odd but our kidnappers seem like they want to keep us healthy and alive for our stay.

 

Emily Summers:  
We should probably look around and see if everything's as it looks.

 

(Examine Cupboards)

 

Emily Summers:  
I should check these cupboards for supplies. That's what they do in the movies, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Which movies are those, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
You know...the zombie outbreak ones! It might've finally happened!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Ridiculous...

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, there's plenty of food. So, we can hide out here for a while at least.

But don't come crying to me when the zombies come for us!

 

(Examine Knife Rack)

 

Emily Summers:  
A good collection of knives of all shapes and sizes.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Perhaps they intend to let us do our own cooking?

 

Emily Summers:  
That'd be nice. I'm actually quite good at cooking, if I do say so myself.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Fascinating. Perhaps you can teach me a little?

 

Emily Summers:  
Sure!

 

**Wait, why are we already making plans like this?**

 

(Talk to Sunglasses Guy)

 

Sunglasses Guy:  
Ah, hello there.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh, how's it going? My name's Emily Summers!

 

**What's this guy's story I wonder...?**

 

Sunglasses Guy:  
Emily Summers, Emily Summers...excuse me but...

...We haven't met, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Uh...no I don't think so...

 

Sunglasses Guy:  
Okay. That's good to know.

My name is...Kou. Just Kou.

 

\---- ----------  
Kou Ultimate  
       ???  
\---- ----------

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Just...Kou eh? Tell me...

Do you not have a surname?

 

Kou:  
A...surname? Uh, well...I might...

 

Emily Summers:  
You...might?

 

Kou:  
Well, you know, it's the strangest thing...

But ever since I woke up here with the rest of you, I haven't been able to recall anything.

Anything besides the name Kou, that is.

 

Emily Summers:  
What? You really don't remember?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Intriguing. So you're suffering from amnesia then?

 

Kou:  
I...guess so.

Haha. What a cliché, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
So that means you don't remember your Ultimate Talent? Or anything at all?

 

Kou:  
Um...no...sorry. I'm not even sure if I have one...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It can't be helped.

Perhaps you are suffering from a temporary memory lapse due to this dramatic change in environment.

I'm sure you will remember something soon enough.

 

Kou:  
Yeah...

 

**He doesn't seem too sure about that...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Kou  
Height: 176cm  Weight: 61kg  
Chest: 86cm  Blood Type: O  
Birthday: March 9  
Likes: The Colour Purple  
Dislikes: Clowns  
Special Notes: Ultimate ???  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Leave Kitchen)

 

(Examine big door that reads "Lounge")

 

Emily Summers:  
This door says "lounge" on it.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So there is a spot to spend our leisure time...

I doubt I'll need to use it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, you do strike me as the kind of person who does nothing but read textbooks in their free time...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Did you say something?

 

Emily Summers:  
No! No! Uh...

Hey look! I think there are some people in there! We should go and take a look.

 

**LOUNGE**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow! That's a nice looking sofa over there!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That person seems to be enjoying it at least.

 

Headphones Girl:  
Aaah...this is very comfortable.

Akira, you should sit down too! It's not good to run around so much.

 

Goggles Guy:  
Are you kidding me Kira?! W-we gotta get the heck out of here!

There's gotta be like, like, like a secret entrance or something we can use!

 

Headphones Girl:  
Akira, we shouldn't rush this...

Oh. Hello there.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hi! How's it going?!

 

Headphones Girl:  
Fine I guess, considering...

Sorry, I don't think we've met yet.

My name is Kira Tsubasa. Pleased to meet you.

 

\-----------------------  
Kira        Ultimate  
Tsubasa  Airline Pilot  
\-----------------------

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
And this immature child is my twin brother--

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
I can introduce myself, Sis!

Hey! How are ya? I'm Akira Tsubasa, ace pilot! And I'm gonna blow the crap outta this place!

 

\------------------------  
Akira      Ultimate  
Tsubasa  Fighter Pilot  
\------------------------

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira...what have I told you about threatening to blow up buildings.

If you do that, you're no better than them.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah, yeah. I know already!

 

**I'm not really sure what these two are talking about.**

**But I guess they're brother and sister?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm Narumi Nagatsuka. This is my subordinate, Emily Summers.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah, yeah. That's great and all...

Hey! Do you guys know where to find the artillery here?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A-artillery?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah, yeah! Y'know! Big scary government facility and all!

They gotta have some real whoppers in here! I mean some firecrackers! Y'know?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, you don't know if this is a government facility...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Course it is sis! Hey! You know why?

Cause the government controls everything! All that terrorism and stuff overseas? All them!

I think it's good for the economy or something...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
You really need to stay off the internet for a while...

 

Emily Summers:  
So, you're both Ultimate Pilots then?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Uh, well in a sense, yes.

Although, I prefer the more commercial airlines myself. It's a big responsibility but--

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
God! You're so freaking boring sis!

And how do you win any battles with a jumbo jet huh? There's no way!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I don't think that that's their intended purpose...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
You want a useful plane? You fly a fighter jet!

_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang_!

Down they all go! Yeah!

 

Emily Summers:  
Okaaay...I think I get the picture.

You're both pilots but in different ways, right?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Sure I guess you could say that...

...If you're lame! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We should probably keep moving forward Emily Summers.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Ah! I hope that my brother wasn't too annoying!

You know how kids are...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! We're exactly the same age y'know!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah let's go.

 

**This whole family dynamic is kind of uncomfortable...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Kira Tsubasa  
Height: 175cm  Weight: 53kg  
Chest: 83cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: April 20  
Likes: Bandaids  
Dislikes: Dentists  
Special Notes: Ultimate Airline Pilot  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Akira Tsubasa  
Height: 146cm  Weight: 42kg  
Chest: 71cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: April 20  
Likes: Explosions  
Dislikes: Flowers  
Special Notes: Ultimate Fighter Pilot  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Examine Couch)

Emily Summers:  
The Tsubasas really seemed to like those couches. Maybe I should try sitting on one...

Oh, wow! Narumi, you gotta try these couches out!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No thank you. I'd prefer to stand. It helps me think.

 

Emily Summers:  
Suit yourself. Aaaaaaaah...That's the spot...

 

(Leave Lounge)

 

(Examine big door that reads "Locker Room")

 

Emily Summers:  
A...locker room?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see. So there is a place for storing our things...

 

**This is starting to feel more like a summer camp than a kidnapping...**

 

**LOCKER ROOM**

 

(Talk to Coarse Girl)

 

Coarse Girl:  
Hey! How's it goin'?

 

Emily Summers:  
Hi there! We met before, right?

I'm Emily Summers.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And my name is Narumi Nagatsuka.

 

Coarse Girl:  
Shit. I forgot to uh, introduce myself too didn' I?

Name's Bunko Kamio! Glad to meetcha!

 

\------------------  
Bunko  Ultimate  
Kamio  Thief  
\------------------

 

Emily Summers:  
So um, what's your Ultimate Talent, Bunko?

I'm the Ultimate Exchange Student in case you were wondering!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Exchange student huh? Y'did have a foreign look about ya, I admit.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. She dodged the question...

 

Emily Summers:  
What? Don't be silly Narumi!

So Bunko, you're the Ultimate...

Huh? That's weird...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hm? Wassup?

 

Emily Summers:  
My um, e-Handbook thing...I think I lost it.

 

Narumi Neogatsu:  
Lost it...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh. Tha's a shame.

Ah well. It'll turn up somewhere I'm sure!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Right...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hand it over.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...Say what?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, hand what over Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your e-Handbook. This little pickpocket took it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Sh-she did what?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Don't think I didn't notice Ms Kamio. You're the Ultimate Thief I've heard so much about, correct?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...

Well! Colour me purple! Yer real smart aren't ya?

Okay, okay, I admit it! Here ya go!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh...thanks I guess...

 

**Ultimate Thief huh? It's a good thing Narumi was looking out for me.**

**I'll have to watch out for this girl it seems...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Come now Ms Summers. We have other matters to attend to.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hahaha! I'll see y'all later, 'kay?

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Bunko Kamio  
Height: 172cm  Weight: 58kg  
Chest: 90cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: July 12  
Likes: Gold  
Dislikes: Burnt Toast  
Special Notes: Ultimate Thief  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Talk to Boy with Glasses)

 

Boy with Glasses:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
Hi there!

 

Boy with Glasses:  
What do you want?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We've been taking introductions from everyone here. I am Narumi Nagatsuka...

And this is Emily Summers.

 

Boy with Glasses:  
Tsk!

I'm...Yoshikazu Shibamura. There, happy? Now go away.

 

\---------------------------  
Yoshikazu    Ultimate  
Shibamura  Boy Prodigy  
\---------------------------

**  
Geez. Talk about a cold reception...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
May I ask you a question?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Do you have to?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You appear to be a lot younger than the rest of us here. How old are you exactly?

 

**She has a point come to think of it...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...I'm twelve years old if you really need to know.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
But didn't you say you were about to start school at Hope's Peak Academy like the rest of us?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. That's right.

Elementary school is below me, you know.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah. So you're that student are you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Which student?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I heard that there was a child who was advanced to high school level due to their intelligence.

Because of this, he has been deemed the "Ultimate Boy Prodigy" by the academy staff.

 

Emily Summers:  
Really? This little kid has a talent like that?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I'm not a little kid!

Now leave me alone!

**  
Haha. He's actually kinda cute when he's mad...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Yoshikazu Shibamura  
Height: 126cm  Weight: 32kg  
Chest: 61cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: September 18  
Likes: Astrophysics  
Dislikes: Uneducated Adults  
Special Notes: Ultimate Boy Prodigy  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Examine Lockers)

 

Emily Summers:  
Sixteen lockers and sixteen of us. That can't be a coincidence.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. Try investigating their contents.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hrrrrgh! No good. They're all locked tight for now.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Maybe we should try later.

 

(Examine door that reads "Medical Bay")

 

Emily Summers:  
We have the medical bay here.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I wonder what sort of injuries they're able to treat here...

Minor...or severe...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what? You think they'll hurt us?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...even if that were the case...

They do seem likely to patch us up afterwards. So we don't need to worry about dying.

 

**How comforting...**

 

**MEDICAL BAY**

 

(Examine Hospital Bed)

 

Emily Summers:  
This is one place I never want to end up.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Don't worry. I'm sure if you cave to our captor's demands, you won't have to.

 

**What if their demands involve me getting injured?**

 

(Examine Medicine Cabinet)

 

Emily Summers:  
It's full of prescription drugs. I've never heard of most of them.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...it would be helpful if we had a classmate skilled in medicine...

 

Emily Summers:  
Guess we'll just have to hope there's a doctor here somewhere...

 

(Talk to Girl with Pale Blue Hair)

 

Girl with Pale Blue Hair:  
What do you want?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, we were hoping we could get your name...

I-if that's alright!

 

Girl with Pale Blue Hair:  
An introduction huh? That should be fine. After all...

Who am I to stand in the way of destiny?

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...yeah...

 

Girl with Pale Blue Hair:  
I'm Makoto Naegi. And I am one with the will of fate.

 

\--------------------------  
Makoto  Ultimate  
Naegi    Lucky Student  
\--------------------------

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Oh. That’s just a fancy way of saying I’m lucky. Very lucky.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Luck? So that's a talent, is it?

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, I heard about this!

Apparently, every year one student is chosen to enter Hope's Peak Academy through a random drawing.

And that person is The Ultimate Lucky Student, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ha! Preposterous! Luck isn't a talent.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey Narumi! That's kind of rude...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm just stating the truth. Luck is just an abstract concept.

It can't be measured. It's all just chance.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...You'll see. People always doubt it at first...

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I'm sorry if my friend offended you!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...Whatever. I don't really mind, to tell you the truth.

 

**Great. Narumi's already made an enemy...**

**We're supposed to stick together in a place like this!**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

**\----------------------------------------------  
Makoto Naegi  
Height: 183cm  Weight: 63kg  
Chest: 89cm  Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: February 29  
Likes: Blackjack  
Dislikes: Cold Weather  
Special Notes: Ultimate Lucky Student  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

(Try to leave Medical Bay)

 

Emily Summers:  
So...are we done with this room, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. For now at least.

 

Timid Girl:  
Um...

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay then. We should see if we can find any other students...

 

Timid Girl:  
Excuse me...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. But which room to explore next--

 

Timid Girl:  
PLEASE! DON'T IGNORE ME!

 

Emily Summers:  
Eeeeek! Wh-where did you come from?!

 

Timid Girl:  
I-I was here the whole time!

Though I don't blame you for not noticing me...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, never mind. We see you now.

I'm Narumi Nagatsuka and this is Emily Summers.

 

Timid Girl:  
Uh-huh. I'm Yumi Kemuri.

 

\-------------------  
Yumi     Ultimate  
Kemuri  Artist  
\-------------------

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um, if you'll have me, I'd love to be your friend please!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh, huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. That was rather forward.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-was it? I'm so sorry!

I-I'm not used to talking to people very much...

 

Emily Summers:  
You don't...talk to people?

Then what do you do in your spare time?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I paint...and draw...It's really not that special!

I...don't deserve to be called an Ultimate, do I? *Sniff*

 

**If I say the wrong thing, she might start crying. Poor thing...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Painting and drawing eh? So you're the Ultimate Artist then are you?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I'm okay at it. Ultimate's a really strong word though...

 

**Not sure if she's humble or if she's just putting herself down...**

 

(Hope Fragment Obtained!)

**\----------------------------------------------  
Yumi Kemuri  
Height: 154cm  Weight: 46kg  
Chest: 77cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: December 10  
Likes: The Smell of Paint  
Dislikes: Scary Masks  
Special Notes: Ultimate Artist  
\----------------------------------------------**

  
*Ding Dong, Bing Bong*

 

Kintori:  
Attention everyone! Squaaaaawk!

Now that you're all acquainted with one another, the door to the meeting room has been unlocked!

That's right! The time has finally come for us to meet face to beak!

So then, please come over as quickly as possible and all your questions will be answered!

And please, enjoy your stay! Squaaaaawk!

 

  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Did you hear that Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...yeah...

 

**I was here the whole time, you know.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It seems that the moment of truth has arrived. So let's not dawdle.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right! The meeting room, was it? Let's get going.

 

(Leave Medical Bay)

 

(Examine door that reads: "Meeting Room" once again)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh. So it really is unlocked.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There are voices coming from inside.

From this I believe we can conclude that the others are already here.

 

Emily Summers:  
Then...we should go in too!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Agreed. Shall we then?

 

 


	2. Prologue: Enough Dreaming! Welcome to the Nightmare... (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the character introductions out of the way, let's see what exactly this "Kintori" wants from our students...

 

**MEETING ROOM**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yer here! 'Bout time.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
My apologies. My partner here is a little slow.

 

Emily Summers:  
Gee thanks.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Well, now that you're here, we can finally learn what the hell's going on.

 

Koko Umami:  
Yeah! That's what the cute bird said!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
It'd be stupid to trust everything it says.

I don't know about the rest of you people, but I'm staying cautious.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Are...you sure you're a kid?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Shut up loser!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Now, now. Fighting amongst friends is a bad idea.

We all need to work together now!

 

Emily Summers:  
So...where's that bird thing now?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes! I can't contain this yearning for justice anymore!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Don't worry. It's close. I can smell it.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I thought that Tatsuaki Utsugi there said the bird wasn't real...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Th-That's right.

More likely it's just some kind of computer program--

 

???:  
A computer program? I'm offended! Squaaaaawk!

I'm as real as it gets, thank you very much!

 

Kou:  
That noise...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
So...it shows the time has come for it to show its face at last...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Excellent! Then the time for justice has finally arrived!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
There it is.

 

Kintori:  
Hello everybody! It's time to bring this meeting to order at last!

 

[The camera pans through all the characters to the head of the long table where Kintori appears.]

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Whoa, what?! That thing's real?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Alililililililiiiii!

 

*THUMP*

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
And so the first victim is claimed...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I-It's alright! He just fainted, that's all!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
I see...what a shame...

 

Kintori:  
Please! Everyone! Let's all calm down for a second!

I know you're all pretty shocked right now. Squaaaaaawk!

I mean, it's not everyday you see a bird with such lustrous feathers, is it?

 

Kou:  
Um...What are you exactly?

 

Kintori:  
Me? I'm Kintori! Remember?!

 

Kou:  
That's not what I meant...

 

Emily Summers:  
So you're the one who...kidnapped us, right?

 

Kintori:  
Kidnapped?! Please don't say such things!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Excuse me. We were forcefully abducted from our own homes by you were we not?

If that doesn't qualify as kidnapping then--

 

Kintori:  
SILENCE!

Ahem...

 

**Wow. I wasn't really expecting an outburst like that...**

 

Kintori:  
Squawk! I'm uh...sorry for that.

But I'd really like to explain the situation to all of you...

...And to do that, I'll need all your eyes and ears on me, understand?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Villain! You think you can just treat us like that--

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wait. Maybe it would be best to hear him out.

I know I'd certainly like an explanation for all this.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Girl, you give in way too easy...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, I think so too. We owe it to ourselves to find out why we're all here, right?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heheh. How can I refuse when you make that face, Little Lamb?

Alright, Bird. Shoot.

 

Kintori:  
Squaaaaawk! Thank you very much!

Now let me take this opportunity to officially welcome you all to your new home!

Welcome to " _Project Paradise_ "!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Project...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
...Paradise...? What the hell is that?

 

Kintori:  
All in good time! Squawk! Now allow me to formally introduce myself!

I am Kintori! Mascot and chairman of this facility!

And as for you guys...

You are the official test subjects of this project!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Test subjects...? Wait.

So does that mean you're going to experiment on us?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Nooooo! Please don't!

 

Kintori:  
Please don't be alarmed! This isn't some experimental body horror hospital!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's...not? Wh-what is it then?

 

Kintori:  
Th-this is a state of the art research facility with all the comforts of home!

Your role here is simple! You must live here together and form close bonds with each other.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
So...it's a social experiment, is it?

 

Kintori:  
Ooooh! That's good, really good! Squaaaawk!

Yes! This is a social experiment on human interaction! So there's really no need to worry!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...

And so when we have fully developed these "bonds" as you call them, we're then free to leave?

 

Kintori:  
Um...yes...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Was that a moment's hesitation I sensed there?

 

Kintori:  
But those bonds are gonna need to be extra tight if you know what I mean...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Er...how "tight" are we talking here?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Gyah! When did you wake up?!

 

Kintori:  
How tight? Well uh...

Give it time but I'll tell you right now...

 _Nothing is off limits._ Squawk!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah I see. Just like I expected...

...Wait. NOTHING?!!

 

Kintori:  
Nothing. In ten years or so I want to see some little children running around here!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Ten years...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Children?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Th-The hell is this? That's fucked up man!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
...

Um...could someone pinch me please? I must be dreaming...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah! Sure thing!

 

*PUNCH!*

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oww...

 

Kintori:  
Please everyone! Calm down!

Now don't get me wrong. I don't want to see anything untoward, okay?

Consent is everything!

 

Kou:  
This is...wrong...so wrong...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Not to mention perverted...

 

Koko Umami:  
I-I don't like this! This is gross!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Come on...it's not so bad, is it?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Under these circumstances...

THERE'S NOTHING I'D LIKE TO DO LESS!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
...

That's a good point actually.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No matter how you look at it...

Kidnapping children and forcing them to...mate...is diabolical!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes, you're right! Diabolical! You won't get away with this, most foul of fowls!

 

Kintori:  
Er...perhaps I didn't pitch this as well as I could have...

...But I mean, you're all hormonal teenagers, right?

I'm having some difficulty understanding your apprehension...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hey! I'm not a teenager, you freak!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah...we gotta go.

You can't just mess with nature like this.

 

Kintori:  
So none of you are for this?

That's...peculiar...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Of course we are not "for" it. We'd rather die...!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...that's pushing it a bit...

 

Kintori:  
And you, Tatsuaki?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Uh...yes. This sort of thing would be...immoral I admit...

 

Kintori:  
I-Immoral?!

I assure you, that was not the intention in the slightest!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, regardless if that was the intention or not...

We're all in agreement. Our answer is no.

Now we'd like to leave now if you'd please.

 

Kintori:  
...

...Very well.

I suppose I should have had the interests of you students in mind when I planned this.

You sure are an indecisive bunch...Hmm...

Well, if you'd like to take your chances out there, that's fine with me. Squawk...

 

  
**Whew...looks like we dodged a bullet there...**

**Wait, did he say "take your chances"?**

**What did he mean by that...?**

 

Kintori:  
I'll make preparations for your departure. Squawk...

Go back to the warehouse and enter the classroom you started in.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Good. I was already sick of this place.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Is that...really it...?

It seemed, um...too easy.

Oh! I'm sorry if I was out of line just now!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Just forget it. We're going back home.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. It would be illogical to dwell on what might have been.

Let's go back to the warehouse everyone.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...

 

**...Huh?**

**For some reason my heart just started beating faster...**

**Am I...nervous? But why? We're being let go aren't we?**

**Hmm...even so...something doesn't feel quite right...**

**Gah! Snap out of it Summers! Everything's fine! It's all okay!**

**Let's just follow the others...**

 

(Move to the warehouse)

 

**WAREHOUSE**

(Examine metal door leading to the classroom)

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, here we are.

Um...so what? Do we just go in?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I hardly see how entering that classroom will take us home...

Perhaps we should wait for Kintori's advice.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Still calling that thing by name huh?

You know it kidnapped us and was going to force us to...you know...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You're correct of course.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Well I for one can't wait to get back home. Fate guided me here and now it's guiding me back.

We shouldn't ignore the call.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I concur! But I swear to take revenge on that bird in the name of justice!

Some day!

 

Koko Umami:  
Oooh yay! Look, the TV's turning on again!

 

Emily Summers:                                                                                                                                                       Huh? That's...weird...

 

Koko Umami:                                                                                                                                                                I'll bet that cute bird is probably gonna wish us goodbye!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Or it's just going to tell us what to do now.

Either way, I'll be glad never to hear from that freak again when he's done...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...

 

  
**It's true that at the time I just wanted to leave before things got weird...**

**I had no idea just how much weirder and how much worse things could become.**

*Ding dong, dong ding*

 

Kintori:  
Ahem!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh jeez. The old throat clear?

This _must_ be important...

 

Kintori?:  
Hello everyone! It's me! That's right! Me!

The poor stupid idiot birdbrain, Kintori!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Aww. Poor thing. He's self-deprecating.

He must be really torn up...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Pff! Serves that bastard right as far as I'm concerned!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No. I think...something's wrong with him...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:                                                                                                                                                      Eh? What do you mean by that, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

**It's that feeling again. The feeling of intense unease.**

**Part of me wants to scream out. To warn them.**

**But warn them of what?**

 

Kintori?:  
Puhuhuhu! Poor little Kintori! His little project failed.

Now what WILL he do?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
He's...talking in the third person now?

 

Kou:  
I think Emily's right. Something feels very wrong about this.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Eh? What do you refer to?

 

Kou:  
Just look at Kintori's eyes.

 

**He was right. Those beady little eyes were no longer the eyes we'd known.**

**They stared at us with a glassy sheen. Completely devoid of feeling. Devoid of...life.**

**...And at that moment...**

**...A small trickle of blood leaked down from the eye's socket.**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
O-oh my goodness...Is he...?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Th-that bird's dead!

 

Koko Umami:  
Dead?! Huuuuh?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It can't be...

Th-then who's talking right now?

 

???:  
Puhuhuhu! Aww! I've been found out?!

Then let's drop the charade, shall we?!

 

[The dead Kintori drops out of frame and the monitor screen goes black.]

 

???:  
Here he is! The bear of the hour! Making his glorious appearance!

Gahahahahaha!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...Bear?

 

[The camera pans through all the students and a black and white bear pops up from behind a medium sized crate.]

 

**Wh...What is this...?**

 

???:  
Hellooooo everyone! Didja miss me?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
A-another talking animal...?

 

???:  
Puhuhu! But I, my unenlightened friend, am no animal.

I am Monokuma! Your new headmaster!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
M-Monokuma?

 

Emily Summers:  
So you...you're the one who killed Kintori?

 

Monokuma:  
Ahahahahahaha! Of course!

I mean, why wouldn't I? That guy was about to let you leave after all!

And all that talk about "forming tight bonds". Blargh!

That guy just wasn't suited to be in charge, and so...Voila!

Here I am to spice things up a bit!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I-I don't get it...

Are you saying we can't leave now?

 

Monokuma:                                                                                                                                                            Leave? But we're just getting started!

You don't leave a movie theatre during the opening act, do you?

Not unless you're a jerk, anyway...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That, my friend, is a violation of human rights!

As the protector of these innocents, I can not allow that to go unchallenged!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhuhu. Careful now. You saw what I did to the birdbrain...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hahaha! Don't you worry about that!

...I just need to wait for an opening, that's all!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Your confidence in this situation is...unsettling.

As is this little stuffed bear here. WHAT EXACTLY IS HE?!

 

Monokuma:  
I assure you, while I may be full of stuffing, I am no mere stuffed animal!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...What kind of creature hijacks a kidnapping...?

...What do you want from us, beast...?

 

Monokuma:  
It's quite simple really. And if you'd all shut up for a second I might be able to explain.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You can't s-speak to us like that!

 

Monokuma:  
Geez you guys have short memories. Does the dead talking bird not ring a bell?

Underestimating the headmaster is a baaaad idea.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We...We'll hear you out. What do you want from us?

 

Monokuma:  
Thank you. Now, let's get down to the main event!

What did the idiot from before call it again? Project Paradise?

Yuck! Just saying it makes me wanna gag!

Where's the suspense? The excitement? The _despair_?!

No. This little game needs a new name. How about... "The Extermination Experiment"?

Nah. I'm allergic to alliteration. Let's just go with the plain old " _Killing School Project_ ".

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-what...? D-did you just say "killing"?

 

Monokuma:  
Yeah! And who's gonna be killed you ask?

You guys of course! Oh but don't worry, I'm not gonna lift a finger.

You guys are also the ones who'll be doing the killing!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:                                                                                                                                                        What, you mean...kill _each other_?!

  
Th-this is a joke right? Haha...I can appreciate a good joke...

 

Monokuma:  
Sorry pal. This is no joke. This is real.

 

Emily Summers:  
N-no way! That's not possible!

We're just high school students! We can't kill each other!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y-yeah! She's right!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hmm. But under the right circumstances...it's possible, isn't it?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? What are ya sayin'?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I mean, if you pile on enough pressure...it's possible to turn anyone into a killer.

That's just human psychology.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
You can't be serious, surely!

 

Monokuma:  
Huh. Weird. I didn't think any of you would accept the idea so quick.

Puhuhuhu! But don't think that'll shield you Ms Naegi! I don't give any special treatment!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ha! You're a moron if you think we'll just start murdering for no reason.

What's in it for us? Why would we want to kill each other?

 

Monokuma:  
Oooh! I'm very glad you asked!

But before I explain that little detail, you might wanna step away from that door there.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? The exit, you mean? Why would we want to--?

 

**That was when it happened. A hatch opened on the ceiling of the warehouse...**

**...And we all saw a familiar face.**

 

[A cybernetic version of Kintori bursts through the roof of the warehouse and flies around near the exit door. It drops several bombs which blow up many of the crates that were spread out everywhere. It lands dramatically in front of the door and let's out a large caw that shakes the ground.]

 

Koko Umami:  
Th-the cute birdie...

Where did he go? What happened to him?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You...turned it into a robot?

 

Monokuma:  
Not just any robot! A Monobot!

And if you ever try to escape from here...

You might just end up like those boxes! Ahahahahaha!

Isn't that right, _Tintori_?

 

Tintori:  
..............................

THAT IS RIGHT. MASTER.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-He's been completely assimilated!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Cool...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! This is bad! Really bad!

With that robot there, how are we going to leave this place?!

 

Monokuma:  
Um, I believe the little one asked how I was gonna make you guys kill each other?

This is how!

Kill someone and get away with it and you get to go home! Isn't that fun?

I mean, as it stands, you ain't getting by my minion here!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Th-That's ridiculous!

You mean to threaten us with violence?! Hear me Villain! It will not work!

 

Monokuma:                                                                                                                                                          Puhuhu! You're welcome to try getting past Tintori of course! Please go ahead!

 

Jinta Azumaya:                                                                                                                                                      Gghh...If only I had a gauge on that thing's power level...then maybe...

 

**H-He's actually considering it?!**

 

Kou:  
...Hey...

...What did you mean by "we have to kill someone and _get away with it_ "?

 

Monokuma:  
Killing is an art. If you kill someone but you don't cover your tracks, you're bound to get found out, right?

And then what happens? You get punished for it!

Being sloppy doesn't earn you freedom in this game, you see.

And so, I present the solution to this problem and the crown jewel of the Killing School Camp!

The class trial!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A...trial you say?

 

Monokuma:  
When a murder happens, and it obviously will, we will hold a class trial for the remaining students!

In this trial, you are all the judge, jury and executioner.

Using nothing but your wits, you must figure out the culprit behind the murder!

At the climax, you will all vote for who you believe that "blackened" individual to be.

Guess correctly, and the killer's plan is foiled. And they will be punished.

However, guess wrong due to your own ineptitude...

And everyone besides the killer will be punished, and they alone will get to leave this facility!

That's the basic gist of it!

In short, the better killer you are, the more likely you'll be to leave here safely!

But if you can't handle the heat, you get punished!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
When you say punished...

...You mean _execution_ , don't you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? E-execution?!

 

Monokuma:  
OOOOOH! This one's sharp! You're exactly correct!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Execution?! 

Y-you don't mean hanging? Or the electric chair? Or lethal injection?!

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? Of course not!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Oh...thank goodness...

 

Monokuma:  
That's way too boring. It's way more likely you'll find yourself...

Torn apart...burned alive...crushed...blown up...

Sliced, flayed, poisoned, strangled, beaten, eaten, mauled, massacred, liquidated...

I don't discriminate.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah...!

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

 

Monokuma:  
Now, as far as the murders themselves are concerned...

 _Nothing is off limits_.

That's right! You can kill however you want, whenever you want!

There are a few restrictions of course. You'll learn them in due time...

But for the most part, it's a no holds barred smorgasbord of killing!

The world is your rusty hatchet! Now bury it in someone's skull!

 

**"Nothing is off limits" were his words.**

**They were words I'd heard spoken only a few minutes ago too...**

**Back then, I though things couldn't get any worse than that perverted fantasy...**

**But any fantasy was better than this reality.**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
So let me get this straight.

We're gonna play by your rules just because you say so?

Well that ain't happening!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
No shit! We ain't killin' anyone! That'd be just dumb!

 

Monokuma:  
Uuuugh! You don't HAVE to kill anyone, you know!

Alternatively, you could just live out your lives here! It's not so bad!

I mean, that's what that feathered fraud wanted, right?

Although...I guess his approach didn't have you laying awake at night paranoid that one of your friends might end you...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I-I knew we should have listened to the talking bird!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah! It wouldn't have been so bad!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. We can't sacrifice our freedom of choice due to the malicious intentions of others.

 

Monokuma:  
Sacrifice your freedom of choice? Now that's unfair!

I keep telling you guys, the choice to kill or not is yours. It all depends on your endurance.

Puhuhuhuhu!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That's enough! I will not listen to anymore of this madness!

COME AT ME BEAR! I WILL DESTROY YOU!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
So will I!

 

Monokuma:                                                                                                                                                                Oh? What are you guys gonna do, I wonder...?

 

Jinta Azumaya:                                                                                                                                                            Ha! It's a fatal mistake to underestimate me, Monokuma!

No, I will not let villains do as they please! Not ever!

Now, take this! SOLAR CANNON!!!

 

**Jinta attempted to hit Monokuma with a blisteringly fast attack...!**

**...But the bear dodged it effortlessly.**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-what is this?! My patented solar cannon has never missed its target before!

 

Monokuma:  
...Is that seriously the best you can do?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmph! Perhaps a more direct approach is required...

PREPARE YOURSELF!

 

**Goro followed Jinta's failed attempt with a full on frontal assault intended to send Monokuma reeling.**

**Well, it sent _one person_ reeling...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
GOWAAAAAAAAAARGH!

 

*CRASH!*

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Ah! Are you okay?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Urgh...for a stuffed animal...it has some serious muscle...

 

Monokuma:  
*Sigh* When will you guys get it?

It is impossible to overcome me. Play by my rules or suffer the consequences.

And so! I shall henceforth be adding the Project Rules to your e-Handbook!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Rules? Aw hell no!

 

Monokuma:  
These will govern all rules related to the Killing School Project as well as any others I feel like adding.

Failure to follow these rules will result in a very, very painful experience. One you won't recover from.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh?! You mean...execution?!

 

Monokuma:  
Bingo!

Now with all that said, I'd say the stakes have been significantly raised!

All that's left now is to see how things play out!

Who will kill? Who will be killed? I'm sure we're already all wondering!

Please enjoy this despairingly gory school camp to the fullest!

Bye!

 

**And just like that, he was gone leaving us alone with our thoughts.**

**A black cloud of malice and pain seemed to linger over all of us.**

**It was as if we'd all just been told that our lives as we knew them were over.**

**I tried to breathe. I tried to speak but nothing would come out.**

**So strong was the grip of despair we found ourselves in.**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh...what is this...?

WHAT IS THIIIIS?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Unfair...this is so unfair...

We were just about to get out of here and now...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
This can't be real...it's a dream isn't it. Yeah, that must be it!

 

Koko Umani:  
*Sniff**Sniff*

Waaaaaaaaah! I don't like this! This is really bad!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That's an understatement...

How...? H-How can this happen to someone like me?! I-I...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Ggh! Dammit...DAMMIT!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
N-never fear! I will...protect...

...You all...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Evil...pure delicious evil...

...It doesn't taste nearly as good as I thought it would...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
E-everyone. We need to calm down for a second.

I'm sure if we all remain rational and--

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Rational?! Rationality won't help us here!

We're...we're all going to die...Every one of us!

 

Kou:  
Wait. Do you really believe that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey. What are ya sayin'?

 

Kou:  
Well, that bear said that he wasn't going to kill anyone.

The only ones who can kill us...would be each other.

Do you really think one of us would do that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Of course I do! Look around!

None of us know each other! None of us have any reason to trust one another!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
He's right. Only a fool would think otherwise.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-huh? You can't be serious!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Heh. I mean, just think about it this way.

If even one of us wanted to leave here badly enough...

Then...

 

**She broke off mid-sentence and the realisation began to dawn on us all.**

**She was right. The only danger here was each other.**

**I went over those rules in my head amidst the silence.**

**"If a person kills someone else then they and only they can escape."**

**"Everyone else will be executed."**

**As much as I resisted, a deep paranoia took root inside me at that moment.**

**"Would someone actually do it?"**

**"Would I do it?"**

**N-no! No I couldn't! I'm not that sort of person, am I...?**

**These were the thoughts that filled my mind at the end of that first day...**

**And that was how it all began.**

**The life I'd known was gone and now my new life began...**

**The life of "The Killing School Camp" in this strange facility.**

 

** DANGANRONPA: ALTERNATE **

****  
  
**PROLOGUE: Enough Dreaming! Welcome to the Nightmare**

**END**

**Surviving Students: 16/16**

**To be continued...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the prologue comes to an end. Thanks for reading so far! As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Pretty soon we'll be getting into the real meat of the story so stay tuned!


	3. Subject Profiles and Physical Character Descriptions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a character descriptions page as I received a few requests for one. So, here you go! Every character's subject profile and physical description!
> 
> Update: The incredible artist, Zimt, has provided me with a great piece of fanart showing all the remaining characters. It's way better than anything I could ever do so I've added it here!

 

 

 **\----------------------------------------------  
** **Emily Summers  
Height: 170cm (5'7") Weight: 53kg (117lbs)  
Chest: 82cm (32in) Blood Type: O  
Birthday: February 21  
Likes: Foreign Food  
Dislikes: Internet Trolls  
Special Notes: Ultimate Exchange Student  
\----------------------------------------------**

Emily Summers is a cheerful girl of average build. She wears a dark green hoodie over a grey suit shirt and tie with a geographical map of Japan on it. Apart from that, her attire is pretty standard school uniform fair with a short white skirt and long socks. She also wears a large backpack covered with stickers from various countries and a sleeping back rolled up on top. Her hair is long and chestnut brown. Her eyes are grey-green.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Bunko Kamio  
Height: 172cm (5'8") Weight: 58kg (128lbs)  
Chest: 90cm (35in) Blood Type: B  
Birthday: July 12  
Likes: Gold  
Dislikes: Burnt Toast  
Special Notes: Ultimate Thief  
\----------------------------------------------**

Bunko Kamio is a dark skinned, muscular girl. She has long curly, black hair and a cheeky grin. Her clothing mainly consists of long black boots, gloves, a short cape and a short skirt as well as a top that bares her midriff. She has yellow eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Ryotaro Nakiba  
Height: 170cm (5'7") Weight: 65kg (143lbs)  
Chest: 86cm (34in) Blood Type: A  
Birthday: November 12  
Likes: Cartoons  
Dislikes: Airplane Food  
Special Notes: Ultimate Comedian  
\----------------------------------------------**

Ryotaro Nakiba is a tall and lanky boy. He has a small goatee, long spiked up hair and a smug sort of smile. He is wearing a leather suit jacket and long jeans. His T-shirt which can be seen beneath his jacket bears the image of a bright yellow smiley face. He has grey-orange eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Yumi Kemuri  
Height: 154cm (5'1") Weight: 46kg (101lbs)  
Chest: 77cm (30in) Blood Type: A  
Birthday: December 10  
Likes: The Smell of Paint  
Dislikes: Scary Masks  
Special Notes: Ultimate Artist  
\----------------------------------------------**

Yumi Kemuri has a very polite and refined look about her. Her long, brown hair is tied back with a large ribbon in a single long ponytail that reaches down near her waist. She has an old fashioned flowery dress tied at her waist with a massive bow and socks that are clearly different lengths with heeled shoes. Her entire appearance is covered from head to toe with coloured splotches of paint. She has grey eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Umeko Kuroku  
Height: 166cm (5'5") Weight: 52kg (115lbs)  
Chest: 82cm (32in) Blood Type: O  
Birthday: October 30  
Likes: Needles  
Dislikes: Sunlight  
Special Notes: Ultimate Occultist  
\----------------------------------------------**

Umeko Kuroku sports a poor posture which makes her appear much smaller than she truly is. She wears a large amount of eyeliner as well as cryptic patterns depicted in body paint on her face and hands. She has extremely messy, dark purple hair which is kept out of her face with a large headband adorned with small bones. She wears long stockings, a long ripped dress and a woollen turtle neck jumper as well as a necklace and earrings adorned with small skulls. She has dark purple eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Goro Shippuden  
Height: 206cm (6'9") Weight: 168kg (370lbs)  
Chest: 134cm (53in) Blood Type: A  
Birthday: July 19  
Likes: Beef Bowls  
Dislikes: War and Conflict  
Special Notes: Ultimate Ninja  
\----------------------------------------------**

Goro Shippuden is massive in width as well as height. He has a very serious, fierce looking face with large eyebrows. His black hair is pulled back into a topknot. The clothing he wears consists of white cloth and a long black scarf. He also wears a large black belt as in the type that a karate master might wear as well as fingerless gloves. There are also straps tied around his elbows and ankles that appear to keep his loose clothing in place. He has pale grey eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Makoto Naegi  
Height: 183cm (6'0") Weight: 63kg (139lbs)  
Chest: 89cm (35in) Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: February 29  
Likes: Blackjack  
Dislikes: Cold Weather  
Special Notes: Ultimate Lucky Student  
\----------------------------------------------**

Makoto Naegi dresses very plainly. Her attire involves a typical Japanese girl's school uniform, meaning it has a very sailor-like look about it with a white and blue colour palette. Her pale blue hair is long and wavy and it juts out in all directions from beneath her large navy blue cap. Her skin is also quite pale in comparison to the other students. She has pale blue eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Akira Tsubasa  
Height: 146cm (4'9") Weight: 42kg (93lbs)  
Chest: 71cm (28in) Blood Type: B  
Birthday: April 20  
Likes: Explosions  
Dislikes: Flowers  
Special Notes: Ultimate Fighter Pilot  
\----------------------------------------------**

Akira Tsubasa is a short, skinny boy with a wild look about him. He wears a plain red T-shirt with long white jeans that have holes at the knees. He doesn't wear shoes. His hair is similarly white and messy and it is kept out of his face by the large pair of I'll fitting pilot goggles that he wears. He has red eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Kira Tsubasa  
Height: 175cm (5'9") Weight: 53kg (117lbs)  
Chest: 83cm (33in) Blood Type: B  
Birthday: April 20  
Likes: Bandaids  
Dislikes: Dentists  
Special Notes: Ultimate Airline Pilot  
\----------------------------------------------**

Kira Tsubasa is much taller than her twin brother and has a much neater look about her as well. She wears a pair of red headphones and a wing shaped hair clip in her long black hair. Her clothing consists of a fairly standard Japanese school uniform with a grey colour palette and a ribbon in place of a scarf. She has brown-grey eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Koko Umami  
Height: 132cm (4'4") Weight: 35kg (77lbs)  
Chest: 68cm (27in) Blood Type: B  
Birthday: August 5  
Likes: Apples  
Dislikes: Superglue  
Special Notes: Ultimate Jockey  
\----------------------------------------------**

Koko Umami is very short as befitting her talent as a professional jockey. The colourful jacket that she wears consists of a pink and green checkered pattern that repeats all up her body and arms. She also wears a short white skirt and long riding boots. Her hair which is quite short is light pink. She has pale pink eyes to match.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Tatsuaki Utsugi  
Height: 157cm (5'2") Weight: 62kg (137lbs)  
Chest: 75cm (30in) Blood Type: B  
Birthday: March 31  
Likes: Attention  
Dislikes: Critics  
Special Notes: Ultimate Actor  
\----------------------------------------------**

Tatsuaki Utsugi is rather short in stature but has a very mature face. He often wears tiny rose tinted glasses and a fedora which mostly covers his short hazel coloured hair. His outfit is extremely sophisticated, consisting mainly of a jet black suit and bow tie as well as a carnation which he wears upon his lapel. He has hazel coloured eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Narumi Nagatsuka  
Height: 176cm (5'9") Weight: 55kg (121lbs)  
Chest: 85cm (33in) Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: August 23  
Likes: Textbooks  
Dislikes: Egg Salad  
Special Notes: Ultimate Attorney  
\----------------------------------------------**

Narumi Nagatsuka is quite tall among her fellow female students. She has long, straight, silver hair and a scarf around her neck. She wears a blue suit with a suit skirt and formal high heeled shoes. She also wears an attorney's badge on her lapel. She has blue-grey eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Jinta Azumaya  
Height: 190cm (6'3") Weight: 82kg (181lbs)  
Chest: 97cm (38in) Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: June 17  
Likes: Justice  
Dislikes: Owls  
Special Notes: Ultimate Superhero  
\----------------------------------------------**

Jinta Azumaya is extremely muscular and wears a full skintight superhero costume wherever he goes. The costume is coloured in blue and red and primarily consists of a standard superhero suit, mask, a cape, gloves and large boots. There is an emblem of the sun on his chest. He also sports some fabulous golden locks. The mask he wears makes his eyes appear pure white similar to those of comic book superheroes like Green Lantern or Robin.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Yoshikazu Shibamura  
Height: 126cm (4'2") Weight: 32kg (71lbs)  
Chest: 61cm (24in) Blood Type: A  
Birthday: September 18  
Likes: Astrophysics  
Dislikes: Uneducated Adults  
Special Notes: Ultimate Boy Prodigy  
\----------------------------------------------**

Yoshikazu Shibamura has neat, honey coloured hair and glasses. His clothing consists of a turquoise jumpsuit which has white stripes down the arms and legs. He doesn't wear shoes, opting instead for regular white socks. He has turquoise eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Shinji Ishibashi  
Height: 177cm (5'10") Weight: 71kg (157lbs)  
Chest: 91cm (36in) Blood Type: A  
Birthday: January 4  
Likes: Cute Things  
Dislikes: Predators  
Special Notes: Ultimate Hunter  
\----------------------------------------------**

Shinji Ishibashi is quite tall and muscular. He has a small amount of stubble, a bandana over his short white blond hair and a toothpick in his mouth that he constantly chews on. He also wears a leather vest over a light green T-shirt with cargo pants. Most notable are the two ammo belts that cross over his chest and hang loosely at his waste. He has brown eyes.

 

**\----------------------------------------------  
Kou  
Height: 176cm (5'9") Weight: 61kg (134lbs)  
Chest: 86cm (34in) Blood Type: O  
Birthday: March 9  
Likes: The Colour Purple  
Dislikes: Clowns  
Special Notes: Ultimate ???  
\----------------------------------------------**

Kou has a very average build. He also has black hair and jet black sunglasses that make it impossible for other people to properly see his eyes. He wears long dark blue jeans and a dark brown hoodie which he keeps pulled up over his head at all times.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I converted all the metric measurements for all those imperial users out there. Hopefully I haven't made any mistakes!


	4. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Daily Life Part 1)

  
**After a long time, the initial shock of our situation more or less wore off.**

**We all left the warehouse and headed towards our allocated rooms.**

**It occurred to me that I was very tired at that point.**

**Kind of surprising considering I had no idea what time it was outside due to the lack of windows.**

**I arrived outside my room.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Here it is...

  
**There were only eight bedrooms in the facility currently so I had to share with someone.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Haha...I though that uh...Kintori would've planned this better...

...*Sigh* It's no use, is it?

 

**I was trying to remain cheerful despite the circumstances...**

**But I was too drained. Both physically and emotionally.**

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess I'll go in. It looks like my roommate isn't here yet. Whoever that might be.

 

**DORM ROOM - EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hm...looks pretty cosy I guess.

Bunk beds huh? I call top bunk...

 

**I approached the bed and brought my foot to the first rung of the ladder...**

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sigh* On second thought, I don't have the energy to climb that now...

 

**I let out a long sigh and pulled out my e-Handbook.**

**What was it that Monokuma had mentioned about the project rules?**

PROJECT RULES

  
_Rule 1:  
In the event of a murder, a class trial will be held. Refusal to participate in the trial is forbidden._

_Rule 2:  
If the 'blackened' is found and correctly identified in the class trial, they alone will be executed._

_Rule 3:  
If the 'blackened' is unable to be correctly identified, all remaining students except for them will be executed._

_Rule 4:  
The only way to leave the facility is by successfully committing a murder and hiding it from the other students._

_Rule 5:  
There is only allowed one blackened at a time. A single blackened may kill up to two people._

_Rule 6:  
A 'body discovery announcement' will play when at least three people find a body. The killer is not counted as a member of these three._

_Rule 7:  
Littering as well as deliberate damage to any equipment in the facility is prohibited._

_Rule 8:  
Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strongly discouraged._

 

  
  
**I**   **still can't believe this...**

**Are we really gonna be made to do this?**

 

Emily Summers:  
HE'S A TEDDY BEAR FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!

 

**I punched the wall really hard. I needed to get out some of this suppressed emotion.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Ow!!! *Sniff* That really hurt...

 

???:  
Am I interrupting something?

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh...hi. So I guess you're my roommate...Makoto?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Yeah. Guess I am...

...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! Sorry! Did you want the bottom bunk?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
No, no. I prefer the top.

It's lucky I got the same room as someone who prefers the bottom.

It must be fate...

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...sure...

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Ah, hello? Is this thing on?

There we go! Ahem!

The official Hope's Peak Academy Project Management Team would like to make an announcement!

Just so you know, the time is 10 p.m! Did you find your cabins alright?

All students are recommended to be in their dorm rooms by 10 p.m. It's for your own safety!

Just hope that your roommate doesn't hold any murderous intentions! Puhuhu!

Anyway, sleep tight everyone! Good niiiight!

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Don't worry. You can trust me. I won't kill anyone, especially you.

 

Emily Summers:  
Aww. Thanks! That's good to know.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Well, to tell the truth, even if I wanted to, I couldn't.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. Uh...why is that?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Check your e-Handbook. A new rule was just added.

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! He can just do that?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
He's the one pulling the strings around here. He can do what he wants.

 

_Rule 9:  
To prevent any boring trials, murdering your own roommate is strictly prohibited._

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh. That's one less thing to worry about I guess.

It looks like we can work together!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Ahaha...I'd rather not.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-huh? You don't want to?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Don't take it personally. I'd rather just work alone.

I mean, just because you can't kill me, doesn't mean you can't betray me in some other way.

I'll have to wait until we've at least finished the first class trial before I can decide whether or not to trust you.

 

Emily Summers:  
What? "First class trial"?

You don't really believe that a murder will happen, do you?

No way! That's totally impossible!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...Impossible...? How naïve.

You don't know what people are capable of...when they're pushed to their very limit...

No. A murder's going to happen. I have faith in that.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's pretty bleak...

Where's your hope?

I-I think we can all get out of here alive! If we just work together--

 

Makoto Naegi:  
No.

Don't you understand? It's hopeless.

All of you...are doomed.

 

Emily Summers:  
D-doomed...?

 

**Her words made my blood boil.**

**I know that there's a part of me deep down that probably felt the same way but...**

**It's not like I wanted to hear it myself!**

 

Emily Summers:  
When you say "all of you"...

Doesn't it apply to you too?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I have nothing to worry about. I have faith.

Faith in my own luck.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Your...luck...?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
My luck will protect me. I will be the one who survives this killing game.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's...!

...

...I'm going to sleep.

 

**I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't think I could handle it in my current emotional state.**

**With nothing but the low roar of the ventilation system filling my ears, I slowly drifted off to sleep...**

**I really couldn't trust anyone. Not even my own roommate.**

**So I made a resolve! Starting tomorrow...!**

**I'll bring this group together!**

**Then we can...overcome...**

**...Despair...**

**That last word lingered in my mind and the seeds of doubt started to take root.**

**Makoto was right. It really is just wishful thinking...**

**This was my life now. And I was just going to have to accept it...**

 

** CHAPTER 1: Despair of our Youth **

**Daily Life**

  
** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
Dreams are funny things.

No matter how boring you are in real life and how much imagination you lack...

Everyone dreams. And dreams are always weird, without exception.

Think about it. What's the most normal dream you've ever had?

If you went inside that dream while still conscious, you'd probably notice all sorts of out of place things!

Like right now for example!

If you saw a toy bear talking to you in real life, you'd probably faint from sheer terror!

And on that note...

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

**I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times.**

**Huh? What is this? Where am I?**

**Then it all came flooding back. The talking bird, the talking bear, all the other students...**

**...And the Killing School Project.**

**It wasn't a dream after all.**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
You're awake. About time.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What do you mean "about time"?

Wasn't that the wake up bell just then?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Jeez. I don't know how you were able to sleep so well.

Everyone else has been up since around 6:00.

 

Emily Summers:  
6:00?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I was up at 5:00.

We're all gathered in the dining hall. You might want to come down too.

 

Emily Summers:  
Nnghh...

 

**I guess I should. There's no point laying in bed all day...**

 

(Examine bunk bed)

 

Emily Summers:  
It's a regular bunk bed. It's comfortable enough I guess.

But I really don't have time to stare at it all day.

 

(Examine shower)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a shower in there. Looks like I'll have to share with Makoto...

Ah! Not at the same time of course!

Wait, why am I reaffirming that to myself?

 

(Examine lamp)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a regular old reading lamp on the bedside table here.

Hrngh! Ggghh!

Huh? It's stuck on here. I guess that's so no one can use it as a possible weapon...

Hmm...HYAH!

Doh...I thought I could remove it with a quick karate chop...

Guess not.

 

(Examine wardrobe)

 

It's an empty wardrobe.

I guess we'll be wearing these same clothes for a while. Ugh.

So if they don't provide us with any new clothes...what exactly is the point of having a wardrobe here?

 

(Examine drawers)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...there's only one thing in these drawers...

A...sewing kit...?

That's pretty lame even for Monokuma. Who sews in this day and age?

What the...? There's no needle in this kit!

So...it's just a box of string?

 

(Examine trash bin)

 

Emily Summers:  
A medium sized bin for throwing away rubbish.

It does say in the rules that littering is prohibited so that makes sense.

 

(Examine surveillance camera)

 

Emily Summers:  
Ugh seriously?! We're even being watched while we sleep?!

Personal space! Privacy! Does that stuff mean nothing here?!

*Sigh* It's probably best to just ignore it for now...

 

(Examine mailbox)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a small red mailbox attached to the sides of each bed.

Somehow, I don't think we'll be getting letters from home while we're here...

 

(Examine Monokuma on top bunk)

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaah! Wh-what are you doing here?!

...Huh? This one's not moving?

...And why is it in such a weird place?

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

Monokuma:  
You found me!

 

Emily Summers:  
AAAAH! N-now there's two of you?!

 

Monokuma:  
Oooh! That's a scary thought! But no, I am one of a kind!

...Until a replacement is needed that is...

 

Emily Summers:  
Then...what is this thing?

 

Monokuma:  
That's a Monokuma plushy! Batteries not included.

 

Emily Summers:  
A Monokuma...plushy? You have your own merchandise?

How egotistic are you exactly?

 

Monokuma:  
Egotistic?! I can't help it if I'm this adorable!

Although, I did make a few too many plushies in case I couldn't meet demand...

So I hid the rest around the facility! Doesn't that ignite your collector's spirit?

Don't you want to find them all???

 

Emily Summers:  
No thanks.

 

Monokuma:  
Aw...that's a shame. And I was willing to pay you for it too...

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-you were? How much are we talking here?

 

Monokuma:  
Oooh I dunno...

How's ten monocoins apiece sound?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's not a real currency!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, you've been all over the world, right? This is the currency of this world!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ugh...Fine! I'll find your dumb plushies!

 

Monokuma:  
Great! Have fun!

 

**Grrrgh...I hate having to play along with that bear's wishes!**

**But whatever, I'll put this plushy over on that shelf there...**

 

(Exit bedroom)

 

**When I left my room...I was greeted by a familiar weirdly mature face.**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
NYAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

 

Emily Summers:  
Eeeek!

Wh-wha...? Huh?

What are you doing outside my room?!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Me? N-nothing of course! Just walking by!

I wasn't trying to look inside your bedroom as you were changing or anything of the sort!

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I-I mean! I'm really not into Americans! No, not at all!

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
Could you get out of here?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Aha! Y-yes sir! I mean, madam! Ahem!

Oh yes! We're meeting in the cafeteria; that's what I came to tell you!

 

Emily Summers:  
...I already knew that. Makoto told me just before.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Yes! Rrrrrright you are!

I-I'll be leaving then...

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sigh*

 

**Things are turning sour really quickly.**

**I should get going.**

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Good morning Bunko.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Mornin' Em! I can call ya Em, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh, sure! People call me that all the time in Cali.

So, how did you sleep?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Meh. Can't complain.

I was just glad to have a mattress to sleep on for once...

 

Emily Summers:  
For once?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Any who! Time to get some grub!

Can't go lookin' for escape routes with an empty stomach, can we?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, you're right.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
See ya there!

 

**Bunko's managing to stay positive despite the situation. I should do the same!**

 

(Enter Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

**When I arrived, everyone was already there. Some were talking amongst themselves.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You're late, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! Sorry!

I ran into some...trouble outside my room...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There is no excuse for tardiness. We have work to do.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Aw, lay off her will you? Who cares if she's a little late?

She's here now, isn't she?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...You're correct of course.

Well then, let's start our discussion.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hold on. I can't concentrate without proper nourishment. This is a cafeteria, yes?

THEN WHERE'S THE GRUB?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! Yeah, like you need to eat.

You've got enough food in storage to last the whole winter!

 

Kou:  
Well, if it's food you want, there's a lot of stuff in the kitchen.

Monokuma told me that there's a lifetime's supply in this facility. So we don't need to worry about running out.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That will suffice. THANKS A LOT!

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! *Gasp* I wonder if they have carrots?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
And now we have to wait for them to get back...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No matter. We can start the conversation while they're gone.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...but what are we talking about?

I-if you don't mind me asking!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What else? We should discuss our thoughts on this facility and its...facilities...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oooh. That was painful...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I have been searching for possible weak spots in this facility but to no result!

This truly is the shelter of an evil mastermind...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
We won't get out of here using physical force...

But I may be able to conjure up a rather...explosive spell...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
That sounds good!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! Please!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
No.

We can only get out of here if we play by Monokuma's rules.

We should just accept our situation and deal with it.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
What?! We can't do that!

Th-that would mean that we might have to kill each other!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Exactly. If you can't beat them, join them. That's what I always say.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
You can't be serious. We're just high school students!

There's no way we could--

 

Makoto Naegi:  
That's just naivety. Of course we could if we wanted.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Th-the hell's wrong with your head, girl?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
What's going on here! I was only gone a couple of minutes and now there's an argument?

DOES SOMEONE NEED THEIR HEAD SMACKED IN?!!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-why are you looking at me when you say that?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sniff* Th-this is terrible.

Everybody's fighting and it's all my fault!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
H-hey don't worry about it. It's not your fault at all...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Everyone, be quiet and listen to me for a second.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
D-don't tell me what to do!

 

Emily Summers:  
What is it, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now, here's how I see it. Everyone has different ways of coping in situations of extreme pressure.

From outright denial to acceptance. But remember this. We're all in this together.

As soon as we start building walls between us, that is when we doom ourselves.

 

Koko Umami:  
Together...

Umami likes the sound of that!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I agree. It's just as Kintori said. We need to work on strengthening our bonds!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh? But sis, he wanted us to strengthen our bonds for--

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Working together...

Heh. Sounds like a plan. Alright, I'm in.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hmph. Whatever.

You people can go and strengthen those stupid bonds of yours.

I'm going back to my room.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Please. I'd prefer if you stayed here for this discussion.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Oh, you'd prefer that would you?

Well, let me tell you Ms Ultimate Attorney. It's not all about what you want.

I'm leaving.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
But could you just--

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ah, who cares about her? Just let her go already.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Good riddance, I say!

 

**Well, so much for forming bonds...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ahem. Very well then.

Now, where should we start?

 

Kou:  
Um, could I make a suggestion please?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Hmph. The man with no talent speaks...

...But what things could he have to say I wonder...?

 

Emily Summers:  
I should probably hear what Kou has to say...

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Never fear! We as a unit will not give in to evil so easily!

Don't you agree?!

 

(Talk to Tastuaki)

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Surely she was joking before when Ms Naegi said she was going to play by the rules, right?

I pity the poor girl who has to share a room with her...

 

**Great...**

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Koko Umami:  
Umami wants to make friends with everyone!

Human friends huh? That might be fun!

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Kou interrupted me in the middle of my lecture...I mean discussion!

He must have something important in mind...

Perhaps he remembered something about himself?

 

(Talk to Goro)

 

Goro Shippuden:  
There was an enormous selection of food in the kitchen...

AS FAR AS THE THREE MAIN MEALS ARE CONCERNED, I WILL BE QUITE SATISFIED!

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I don't trust the man with glassed suns...

...If he says something that displeases me, he may be engulfed in a raging inferno...

 

(Talk to Akira)

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Augh...this place sucks!

Why are we just sitting around talking all day?!

 

(Talk to Kira)

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I feel sorry for Makoto...

Someone like that must be suffering far more than we are.

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
God, you people are all idiots.

As if becoming friends with each other is gonna solve anything!

When has that solved anything in the past?

 

(Talk to Shinji)

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
This guy's got something important to say huh?

Let's hear him out. Sound good?

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
*Yawn* It's too early for this shit.

Wish I could go back to bed...

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Whoa...Makoto's one dangerous girl, I gotta say...

I'm sure she's just all bark and no bite though, right? Right?

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Someone like me really couldn't add to this conversation...

Y-you should all just listen to Kou, okay?!

 

(Talk to Kou)

 

Emily Summers:  
What did you want to say, Kou?

 

Kou:  
Well, I've been wondering about where exactly we are...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Geez. So have the rest of us, you idiot.

I've been thinking about that ever since we arrived!

 

Kou:  
Yeah, I know but...

Well, I think I might have an idea.

 

Emily Summers:  
An idea?

S-so you know where we are?!

 

Kou:  
Maybe.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Well then hurry up! The suspense is literally killing me...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Literally? I'm not sure if you're alive, dying, or already dead...

 

Kou:  
Alright, I guess I'll begin with a question.

Um, have any of you ever heard of " _The Millennium Project_ "?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
The...Millennium Project...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Intriguing...

Just what is this "Millennium Project"?

 

Kou:  
The Millennium Project is a massive government initiative.

Basically, hundreds of feet beneath the Earth's crust, there's a massive facility a lot like this one.

It was made to contain and sustain thousands of people in the case of a cataclysmic event.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A...cataclysmic event...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
What sort of event are we talkin' here?!

 

Kou:  
_Armageddon_.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Wh...what...?

 

Koko Umami:  
Um...what's armour-get-on...?

Do we need to wear metal clothes and stuff?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Idiot! He's talking about the end of the world!

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? The end of the world?

 

Kou:  
If something happened on the earth's surface like a nuclear war or the sun stopped burning...

Somewhere that exists miles underground may be one of the only safe places left.

That's the thought process behind the project.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hold it right there!

You said it could house thousands of people didn't you?!

But there are just eight bedrooms in this entire facility!

You see? I have cracked your theory with my advanced logic!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. It may be possible.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
EH?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Recall that this is only a small section of this facility...

There were five more unopened doors in that room near the warehouse...

Could it be that more living space is found beyond them?

 

Emily Summers:  
That...actually makes some sense...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So what? We're underground right now?

That's all just speculation though! You don't have any proof!

 

Kou:  
You're right. We can't know for sure yet.

But I can't think of any other explanation.

Why would a massive windowless facility like this exist if it wasn't The Millennium Project?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hold on. If what you say is true and we really are inside that facility...

DOES THAT MEAN THAT A SO CALLED "CATACLYSMIC EVENT" TOOK PLACE?!

 

Kou:  
...

...That...might be...

 

**There was a short silence...**

**And then an uproar.**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
What?! No way!

Y-you mean something like that actually happened?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
A-Akira...I'm sure...

I'm sure everything's fine!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
No...no...

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You're...kidding me...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Haha...That's the worst joke I've ever heard!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sniff* But...all those people...! No...*Sob*

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Everyone! Stay calm!

We don't know for certain yet! Until those doors open, we can't know for sure!

 

Monokuma:  
What's with all the ruckus?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
AAH! N-now you're here too?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! We meet again, my arch enemy!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well Monokuma? Is it true?

Is this The Millennium Project? And if so, what happened outside?

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm...is it or isn't it? That's a really good question!

Well, if you wanna find out, there is something you can do...

 

Emily Summers:  
Anything! Just tell us what happened!

 

Monokuma:  
Start killing each other. _Soon_.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Monokuma:  
I'll make a deal with you guys, okay?

If someone is killed in the next week or so, I'll tell you what happened outside!

Puhuhu...How's that sound?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
What? Y-you can't...!

 

Monokuma:  
And for some extra incentive, I'll even open one of those coloured doors for you guys!

That way, you can learn more about this place if someone dies!

So there you go! Hmm...I wonder what will happen?

Will you sacrifice one of your own in the quest for knowledge?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You...little turd...

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm...I see that one of you isn't present...

*Sigh* What a pain...I guess I'll go and tell her the news too!

See ya later!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Great! Now wha' do we do?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
The only way to find out anything...is to kill someone.

He's really got us backed in to a corner here...

 

Kou:  
Well, I guess we'll just have to bear it.

I mean, we can't let anyone get killed...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Exactly! Such a thing would be unthinkable!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
But...what are we supposed to do then? Do we just give up?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. We will find the truth on our own. With Monokuma's help or not.

That's the only way to move forward.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Y-yes! I agree!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now listen...

If we truly are in this...Millennium Project and it's been turned into this Killing School Camp...

Then now, more than ever, we must work as one! No one will come to any harm!

 

Emily Summers:  
You're right. You're absolutely right!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We should spend the next few days adjusting to life here while also investigating the facility.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah! C'mon, let's fuck 'em up!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Moron...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
A...adjust to life here is it?

Yes. I'm sure if we do that, help will soon arrive, right?

 

Koko Umami:  
Yeah! Just because everyone might be dead doesn't mean everyone's dead!

My equestrian allies will save us!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That'd be the story of the century...

 

**So, somehow we've managed to come together for this!**

**I really want to know what happened too but I'm not gonna kill anyone over it.**

**We can't let Monokuma beat us! Our hopes and wills are way too strong for that!**

**But then...there's her. My roommate.**

**I'm not sure how she'll react to all this or what she'll do...**

 

[Flashback]

 

Makoto Naegi:  
We can only get out of here if we play by Monokuma's rules.

We should just accept our situation and deal with it.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
What?! We can't do that!

Th-that would mean that we might have to kill each other!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Exactly. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. That's what I always say.

 

[End Flashback]

 

**She wouldn't actually do something like that, would she...?**

**No! I can't think like that! I should just go back to my room for now I think...**

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Koko Umami:  
Um, Umami doesn't really get what's going on but...

I think it sounds like a lot of fun!

 

Emily Summers:  
Fun? Wait, were you listening to any of that?

 

Koko Umami:  
Uh...Umami's teacher always told her that she only listens...

Maybe...fifty percent of the time?

But that's all I really need, right?! NEIGH!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wouldn't fifty percent of her races be false starts in that case...?

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I will devise a plan to help us break out of here!

There is no way I can just sit back and drink lemon tea like a scoundrel!

 

Emily Summers:  
But Tintori is blocking the only exit, isn't he? And then there's Monokuma too...

How do you expect to beat them?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes! I realise that at my current power level, it may be difficult!

I believe I shall enlist the help of The Ultimate Ninja in this endeavour!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
*Chomp* *Munch* Mmmph...Don't be foolish Jinta. *Gulp*

For now, *Chew* Narumi has the right of it, I think. *Nomph*

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Curses! Put down your breakfast and listen to me, comrade!

We must work together as a dynamic duo! Don't you see?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
*Chomp* ASK SOMEONE ELSE, YOU FOOL! *Nomph*

 

**I don't see these two teaming up anytime soon...**

 

(Leave Cafeteria)

 

(Talk to Akira)

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Uuuuuungh! Who's that bitch think she is bossing us around like that?!

But I guess if Sis is gonna follow her rules, I will too...

Goddamn it Sis! Why you gotta be such an adult, huh?!

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I was happy to settle down here for a while anyway. It's actually quite comfortable!

Still, I'm grateful that someone like Narumi has come forward to guide us!

 

Emily Summers:  
So am I. And hopefully, if Kou regains some more of his memory, we can learn more about our situation too.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-yes! Exactly! We'll do it together!

I-I'm so glad...!

 

**Yumi is so sweet. I'd hate to see her affected too terribly by this whole thing.**

 

(Go to dorm room)

 

**DORM ROOM - EMILY SUMMERS AND MAKOTO NAEGI**

 

  
**Whew...back in my room again.**

**I'm still exhausted despite having slept surprisingly well last night...**

**I need to digest all that I just heard.**

**Is this really that "Millennium Project" thing?**

**And if so, why were we all brought here?**

**And why are we being forced into this...situation?**

**Ugh! It'll do my head in thinking about it now!**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...

 

**Makoto's still here...as expected.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, I'm back!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
That's nice...

 

**As cold as ever I see.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, so did you hear about the...?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
All the rooms in this place are soundproof so no, I didn't hear any of the things you were saying from here.

 

Emily Summers:  
Soundproof huh? I...didn't know that.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Monokuma came by though. He told me everything.

So...fate has brought me to an underground government shelter huh?

Interesting...

 

**She's not showing any hint of emotion at that...**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
And the only way to learn about any of this is for Monokuma's little game to start huh?

Interesting...

 

**No emotion at that either. Geez, why is she so hard to get a read on?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, so were you serious before?

You really might kill someone?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Eh. Maybe...who knows?

 

**I snapped.**

 

Emily Summers:  
WHO KNOWS?!!

How the heck can you be so nonchalant about all this?!

Don't you get it? People's lives are at stake here!

Could you just take this a little more seriously?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...

I thought I told you already. I'm not worried at all.

Fate has guided me here. It will keep me safe.

 

Emily Summers:  
I...don't understand...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Of course you don't. How could you?

To me, this killing game is just another chapter in my life's journey. It's all the same to me.

Trusting others only gets you hurt. So I don't. It's pretty simple.

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Are we done here? Good.

If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and have a shower.

I'll see you later.

 

**Makoto...**

**I don't know what she's been through in the past...**

**But her complete apathy towards everyone else just isn't right.**

**Well, what should I do now?**

**I really don't feel like hanging around here all day like Makoto...**

**Maybe I should go explore a little more and talk to some people!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've reached the "Free Time" portion of the chapter! Which characters do you want us to spend time with? I've had one vote already and would love to hear any other suggestions for the second free time period which will occur directly after. I'd also love to hear any predictions for what could happen next in the story! Thanks again for reading this far in!


	5. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Daily Life Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to choose one free time event myself since we're still pretty early in the story and haven't really gotten to know the cast especially well yet. However, we also got one vote to spend some time with Akira so that will be the first order of business here today!

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to Forest Biome)

 

**FOREST BIOME**

 

(Examine Monokuma popping out from under the bridge)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Go to Locker Room)

 

**LOCKER ROOM**

 

(Examine Monokuma sitting in open locker)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Go to Warehouse)

 

**WAREHOUSE**

(Talk to Tintori)

 

Tintori:  
INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO ESCAPE?!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-no! No! I'm just passing through! Honest!

 

Tintori:  
OH. HOW DROLL. SQUAWK.

WELL AS LONG AS YOU ARE HERE PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO PLAY ON THAT MACHINE.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, machine? What are you talking about?

 

Tintori:  
JUST OVER THERE. DO YOU SEE THE CRANE AMONGST THOSE CRATES?

THAT IS THE MONOMONO MACHINE. SINK YOUR HARD EARNED MONOCOINS IN FABULOUS PRIZES.

GIVE THEM TO YOUR FRIENDS. YOU DO HAVE FRIENDS DON'T YOU? SQUAWK.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. So that's where I use these things. Okay then!

Thank you for your help Kintori!

 

Tintori:  
I NO LONGER GO BY THAT NAME, IGNORANT HUMAN.

I AM TINTORI AS MY MASTER HAS CHRISTENED ME.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right. I'll be sure to remember.

 

Tintori:  
NO YOU WON'T. NO ONE EVER DOES.

 

(Go to Forest Biome)

 

(Talk to Akira)

 

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Ugh! So now we have to live here whether we like it or not?

Screw that! Living in a boring-ass place like this? That's no fun at all!

 

**I might be able to take Akira's mind off that if I hang out with him...**

**What should I do? Maybe I should give him some attention...**

 

 **Ask Akira to hang out** / Go somewhere else

 

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hang out? With you?

Hahahahahaha! Alright! I've got a good story I've been wanting to tell someone!

 

**Akira spent some time telling me in gruesome detail about a car crash he once witnessed.**

**I think in our own way, we bonded a little.**

 

[Would you like to give Akira a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh? You got this for me?

Nice! Sis would never let me have one of these!

 

**Was it really a good idea to give him that?**

**Well, never mind. At least he seems pretty pleased with it.**

  
Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! Hey! Can I ask you a question?

 

Emily Summers:  
Hm? Sure, what's up?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
What's your talent again? I forgot.

 

Emily Summers:  
You...forgot?

 

**I guess that's understandable to an extent. It has been a while since I told him it, I suppose...**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah, see...I usually don't remember things that I find boring...

So, like, you must have had one REALLY boring talent, I think!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-THAT'S why you don't remember it?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah, yeah! So, what was it again?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-It's the Ultimate Exchange Student! I'm the Ultimate Exchange Student!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Ohhhh...

Yeah, it's just as I thought. That's laaaaame!

 

**He...He's pretty blunt in his opinions, isn't he...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well...how about your talent then?

I guess being the Ultimate Fighter Pilot must be the most exciting thing ever, am I right?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hahahahahaha! Shit yeah it is!

Eheheh! You shoulda seen me on the Flight Sim the other day!

I was like: "Take this you fuckers!" BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!!!

And they were all like: "Bleugh! You killed me!" BOOM! KAPOW!

...It was the best!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait a minute, wait a minute..."Flight Sim"...?

Doesn't that mean...?

 

 **\- Flight Simulator**  
\- Flight Simpleton  
\- Flight Simultaneous Equations

 

Emily Summers:  
Flight Simulator...You were just using a simulation and not a real fighter jet?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! I mean, neither me or Sis is old enough to fly a real plane yet...

 

Emily Summers:  
What?!

So...so let me get this straight...

You're the Ultimate Fighter Pilot...and yet you've never flown a real plane before?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey, it's no big deal, you know!

I'm really freakin' skilled when it comes to the Sim!

And besides, Sis always tells me that it's just like the real thing!

 

Emily Summers:  
Kira...who also isn't old enough to fly a real plane?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! It's not like there's a problem with that!

 

**I'd say there's a pretty big problem with that!**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Anyway, soon enough I'll be old enough to get my pilot's license and join the airforce!

And then, people will know the name Akira Tsubasa, ace pilot!

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, it's good to have a goal to aspire to at least...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Eheheh...In fact, I bet it'll be the last thing they hear!

Yeah! They'll all scream my name as I blow them to bits!

Hahahahahaha! Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Oh...

 

**Who is this "them" he refers to? Should I be worried?**

**To me, Akira sounds more like a kid who's way in over his head than an "ace pilot"...**

**I guess it's a good thing that he has someone like Kira to keep him in check..**.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! You better not be thinking about telling my sister to lecture me or something!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's not what I was thinking about at all!

 

**That's totally what I was thinking about doing...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Akira's subject profile has been updated]

 **\----------------------------------------------** **  
1.  
Akira Tsubasa  
Height: 146cm  Weight: 42kg  
Chest: 71cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: April 20  
Likes: Explosions  
Dislikes: Flowers  
Special Notes: Ultimate Fighter Pilot**

 **2.**  
His talent as the Ultimate Fighter Pilot comes as a result of his proficiency in a flight simulator machine rather than in an actual jet. Despite that, Akira is still confident of his own abilities and longs for the day he can jump into a real cockpit when he's older. **  
\----------------------------------------------**

 

 **I said goodbye to Akira and went back to my room...**                                                                                                                                                                 

**DORM ROOM - EMILY SUMMERS AND MAKOTO NAEGI**

 

**Okay! I think there's still some time left before night comes.**

**What should I do now?**

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to Medical Bay)

 

**MEDICAL BAY**

 

(Talk to Makoto)

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Huh? What do you want?

 

**Ugh...can I really hang out with a person like Makoto? What should I do?**

 

 **Ask Makoto to hang out** / Go somewhere else

 

**I might regret this but here goes...**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
You want to talk huh?

Whatever, I'm not doing anything here anyway...

And it was fate who brought you to me after all...

 

**I spent an awkward moment with Makoto...**

**I guess we bonded a little?**

 

[Would you like to give Makoto a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Makoto Naegi:  
This is for me?

Well, knowing my luck, I'm sure I'll find a use for it. Okay, hand it over.

 

**If that's how she reacts, how can I go wrong?!**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
......

 

**If I want this conversation to happen, I might have to make the first move here...**

 

Emily Summers:  
So uh...Makoto? Can I ask you something?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I suppose...what is it?

 

**Crap. I should've had something planned when I said that...**

**Hmm...what should I ask her...?**

 

\- Why are you such a bitch?  
**\- Why do you rely so much on your luck?**  
\- What sort of hobbies do you have?

 

Emily Summers:  
I've kinda been wondering...

Why do you trust your own luck so much?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...That's a stupid question. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Isn't it natural for an Ultimate to trust in their talent?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah but...I mean...

Luck isn't really a talent, right? All you did was win your way into Hope's Peak by chance.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Yeah...a lot of people doubt it. That Narumi girl did too as I remember...

You know, I can't really explain it myself. I've just always been really lucky.

 

Emily Summers:  
Always huh?

So...in what way would you say you were "lucky"?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Ever since I was born, I've won every chance related event I've taken part in...

Whenever I guess the answer to a question, I always guess correctly.

It just got to a point where I realised the universe itself must be looking out for me.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow! That's pretty amazing...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Fate is what guides us all Summers. If you let it guide you too, it can lead you to extraordinary places.

That's what I believe. It may sounds stupid, sure...

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...yeah kinda...I don't really get it, to be honest.

I mean, it's not the sort of thing I have much experience with.

 

Makoto Naegi  
...And that's why faithless people like yourself don't understand it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay...ouch...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Never mind. I really don't care if you understand or not.

The point is that this situation we're in really doesn't faze me all that much.

......

 

Emily Summers:  
She puts on that brave face when she says that, but I wonder...

Is that what she really thinks? Can someone trust in their luck that much?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Summers...

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! Y-yes?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I have to say...

...I didn't really mind having this conversation with you just now.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? You didn't?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
It actually felt...alright to be listened to for once.

 

**"For once"?**

**Is that not the norm with her or something?**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
......

 

**After that, Makoto didn't really say anything. I guess she was done talking for the day...**

**But I do feel like I understand her a bit more after our brief chat.**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Makoto's subject profile has been updated]

**\----------------------------------------------  
1.  
Makoto Naegi  
Height: 183cm  Weight: 63kg  
Chest: 89cm  Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: February 29  
Likes: Money, Gambling  
Dislikes: Rodents, Cold Weather  
Special Notes: Ultimate Lucky Student**

**2.**  
She has a relatively sour disposition and her attitude towards me reflects that. She is also very arrogant and rightly so. Her absurd luck has supposedly made her entire life a breeze so far.  
**\----------------------------------------------**

 

**I decided it was about time to call it a day and returned to my room...**

 

**DORM ROOM - EMILY SUMMERS AND MAKOTO NAEGI**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

 

**So...the second day of life in this facility has come to an end...**

**It's like Narumi said though. We just need to get used to it and let things happen at their own pace.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Good night Makoto!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Mm...

 

***Sigh***

**Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll make some sort of discovery.**

**And that discovery will be just what we need to get out of here!**

**Yeah...**

**...**

**As I lay there staring at the ceiling, I remembered what Kou had said that morning...**

 

[Flashback]

 

Kou:  
The Millennium Project is a massive government initiative.

Basically, hundreds of feet beneath the Earth's crust, there's a massive facility a lot like this one.

It was made to contain and sustain thousands of people in the case of a cataclysmic event.

 

[End Flashback]

 

**Sure, it's all well and good wanting to get out of here and go back home.**

**But what if there really is no home to go back to?**

**...**

**Home...**

**What if this is my home now?**

**What if there is no escape?**

**Then all our efforts...would be in vain, right?**

**...**

**...**

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Emily Summers:  
...

...Huuuh...?

*Yawn* What's going on...?

 

**There's...someone at the door...?**

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh, hey Makoto! There's--

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...*ZZZZZNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRREE*

 

**She's...asleep?**

**How could someone sleep through all this knocking?!**

**Maybe I should answer the door quietly so she can sleep...**

 

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock!*

 

Emily Summers:  
Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Jeez!

 

**And when I opened the door I saw...**

 

Emily Summers:  
...Huh? What are you guys doing here? What time is it?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
It's 3 a.m! But you should know that justice never sleeps!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah? Well I do, so can't this wait until tomorrow...?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heh. C'mon, Little Lamb. You can't be serious.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Why? What's going on?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
It was Jinta's idea. We're gathering everyone at the warehouse right now.

 

Emily Summers:  
The warehouse? Oh, you don't mean...?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That's right. WE'RE BUSTING OUT OF--

I-I mean, we're escaping tonight. Back the way we came in.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
If Monokuma's like most animals, he'll be sleeping at about this time.

And as for the metal bird, Jinta's figured out a way to get past him.

So, it's the perfect chance, right?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Exactly! And no man gets left behind!

So wake up your friend and let's go!

 

**My pulse started racing excitedly.**

**An escape attempt? Now? I hadn't even considered it before.**

**But maybe...maybe it could work! If there's even the smallest chance, it's worth taking!**

**I mean after all, there's no rule against trying to escape without killing anyone.**

 

Emily Summers:  
A-Alright! I'll wake up Makoto and--

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I'm already awake.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Excellent! Then let's move! There's no time to waste!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
You do realise this "plan" of yours won't work, don't you?

And yet you're willing to try it anyway?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
What are you saying? How can you be so sure it'll fail...?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Even if it has the slightest chance of working, we must try!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
But that's just it. It won't work.

 

Emily Summers:  
Makoto...you can't know that for sure...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I'd prefer to just go back to sleep to be honest. It'll be more useful to me in the long run.

 

**Grrrrngh! Why does she always have to act like that?!**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hey, I dunno where you get off acting all high and mighty, Little Miss Vulture...

...But we're doing this and we don't give a fuck if you like it or not.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
......

...*Sigh* I'll tell you what, I'll humour you.

At least it might be interesting to watch what happens next.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Excellent! I'll see you there!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Come prepared, my friends. You never know what might happen.

 

Emily Summers:  
...Yeah. We will. Thanks!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Tsk! At least you're pumped up for this, Little Lamb. Nice work.

Okay then. See you soon.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Heheh. On second thought...this might be more fun than I expected...

 

**...Okay, the warehouse, wass it?**

**Sugoi! Let's do it!**

 

(Go to Warehouse)

 

**WAREHOUSE**

 

**Looks like everyone showed up.**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah! Emily's finally arrived, everyone!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, thank goodness. That means we can begin, right?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah. But make sure you keep your voices down.

Especially Goro and Jinta.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
.........

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I don't think you need to worry about the big guy. This is basically a stealth mission, right?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
.........

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Oh yeah. I forgot he was a ninja for a while there...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Jinta Azumaya, you were the one who came up with this plan, were you not?

Naturally, I'm sure many of us here have some concerns...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Never fear, my ally of justice!

I have thought this operation through to the smallest detail.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Nngh...Are we sure we can trust our lives to this guy...?

This might just be a trap to get us all killed, you know!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw, I wouldn't worry 'bout that, Babyface! He's the Ultimate Superhero after all!

And if he does anythin' shifty, I'll whoop his ass! So you can rest easy.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh great...I'm SO reassured.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! Hey! Um, so what's this plan all about, huh?

Are we gonna blow this place up or something?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...That can be arranged. All I would need is a method of drawing a summoning circle...

...Ultimate Artist...!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Eep! M-me?!

Oh, d-do you need some paint to draw your circle thing? I-I've got some back in my room--

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fool! ...What I require is the blood of a virgin!

Only then shall I be able to fill this tin shack with hellfire and brimstone!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...If it will really save everyone then...I guess it's okay...

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! Sacrifice party!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-there's no need for all that!

Let's just listen to Jinta's plan before we do anything dangerous...alright?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Hmm...I suppose that's only fair...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Excellent! Then allow me to explain!

I have scouted this warehouse all day and have learned the pattern which Tintori follows in his patrols!

By following a route which I have carefully constructed with each of your skill sets in mind, we should be able to--

 

Makoto Naegi:  
None of that will be necessary.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...Eh?

 

Kou:  
Makoto...What do you mean by that?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Just this. Watch.

 

**And with that, Makoto boldly stepped forward towards the door at the end of the warehouse.**

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Huh?!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?! Are you insane?! You'll get killed!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Oh, relax, will you? There's no danger here.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Wow! This bitch is seriously nuts!

Hahahahaha! So cool!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Makoto Naegi! Come back here immediately!

If you are not careful, you may jeopardise this entire operation!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
You all wanted to get out, didn't you?

Hmph. You people sure are an indecisive bunch...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
B-Being indecisive doesn't have anything to do with this!

That birds got "BFGs", you know? BIG! FUCKING! GUNS!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Yes. Projectile weapons. Meaning that there's a chance they'll miss, right?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...what?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
She can't be serious, can she?

 

Koko Umami:  
Ooooh! So this is her "Ultimate Luck", huh?

 

**Ultimate luck? She doesn't think her talent will save her from Tintori, does she?**

 

Tintori:  
AHA. I'VE GOT YOU NOW.

INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hello there, Tintori. I must say, the cyborg look does wonders for your complexion.

 

Tintori:  
OF COURSE IT DOES. THANKS TO MY MASTER I WILL NEVER DIE.

BUT MORE TO THE POINT...

DO YOU HOPE TO BEAT ME AND OBTAIN YOUR FREEDOM?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Oh? So that's all we need to do, huh? That's good to know.

Well, you might as well tell me where your weak spot is. Do you have an off button? Or maybe a self destruct sequence?

 

Tintori:  
HA. HA. HA. MASTER WOULD NEVER INSTALL A WEAKNESS LIKE THAT INSIDE ME.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Oh well, I'll find it regardless of whether you tell me or not.

Okay Tintori. Shall we?

 

Tintori:  
HA. HA. HA. I AM GOING TO ENJOY THIS.

TARGET ACQUIRED. OPENING FIRE.

 

**That's when it happened. Makoto held her arms out to either side and continued to walk forward.**

**...And Tintori opened fire.**

 

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!*

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!*

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
KYAAAAAAH! M-Makoto!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Oh Jesus! Oh God! She's dead, isn't she? She's been shot!

 

Emily Summers:  
Can...can it be...? Is she really...?!

 

Kou:  
No, wait. Take another look.

I think...she's okay...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What are you saying?!

That...that's impossible! No one can survive all this gunfire!

...Huh?

 

Tintori:  
NGH. WHAT IS THIS? MY BULLETS DON'T SEEM TO BE HAVING AN EFFECT. SQUAWK.

MASTER...WHAT IS THIS?! I...I SHOULD HAVE OBLITERATED THIS GIRL ALREADY!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...You see it?! The threads of fate that bind us to our respective paths?!

Yes! Fate has a plan for me after all! Ahahahahah!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Whoooooa! It's the bulletproof woman!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Hmm...Not bad for a mere mortal, I must admit...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Please everyone! You mustn't jump to conclusions!

I'm...sure there's a logical explanation for this!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HA! Yes, Makoto! Harness your power! Use it to overcome that dastardly villain!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Oh, he's overcome alright. I'll bet he's just about out of ammunition!

Isn't that right, Tintori?

 

Tintori:  
N...NEVER. I AM UNABLE TO RUN OUT.

 

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!*

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah...He doesn't look like he'll be running out anytime soon...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heh. I'm kinda jealous.

But what's the Vulture gonna do? Is she just gonna stand there soaking it up forever?

 

???:  
UNFORTUNATELY, THAT IS NOT AN OPTION!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? That voice is...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
MAKOTO! STEP BACK AT ONCE!

This block of metal I found amongst those crates won't hold shield us from these bullets forever!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...What? Where did you come from?

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? What's Mr Pudding Butt doing over there?

No fair! Umami wants to protect everyone too! Prrrrpht!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see...So this is how Makoto Naegi was unharmed by all that artillery fire...

But how did Goro Shippuden get in front of her undetected?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
...Unnnnngh! Do you...even need to ask?

I AM GORO SHIPPUDEN! THE ULTIMATE NINJA!

I WILL NOT LET ANYONE BE HARMED IN SUCH A FOOLISH MANNER!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Oh. So that was your aim, huh?

You didn't have to worry, you know. My luck would have protected me.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
D...DON'T BE ABSURD!

NOW, PLEASE TAKE COVER! I'LL HANDLE THIS!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
*Sigh* Well, fine. It doesn't matter to me anyway.

...You've proved yourself to be quite an opponent in this killing game, Goro.

 

Tintori:  
NO. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME, INTRUDER. I--

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Not so fast, Tintori. We may not be able to harm Monokuma...

BUT WE CAN CERTAINLY DESTROY YOOOOOOOOOOUUU!!!

 

**Saying that, Goro took the giant block he was holding and...**

 

*BOOM!*

 

Tintori:  
ARGH. IMPOSSIBLE. MY WINGS. THEY ARE MALFUNCTIONING.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hell yeah! He did it! He really freaking did it! Hahahaha!

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! Let's go Goro, let's go! Let's go Goro, let's go! Giddy up!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
NOW EVERYONE! INTO THE CLASSROOM! THERE MUST BE AN ESCAPE ROUTE THERE!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
He's right. At the very least, that room has to be close to the outside!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Alright everyone! LET'S GO, GO, GO!

 

Emily Summers:  
Right!

 

**We all crammed in to the classroom as quickly as we could. This was it.**

**This was the place Kintori had told us to go if we wanted to leave the facility.**

**If we looked around. I'm sure we'd find an escape route!**

 

**CLASSROOM**

 

(Talk to Makoto)

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hmph. Looks like we made it in. For better or for worse.

Well? Aren't you going to look for that escape route you want so badly?

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hidden exits are my mothafuckin' jam!

Don't worry 'bout a thing! We'll find the way out in no time!

 

(Talk to Akira Tsubasa)

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
If we don't find a secret passage or something, we can always just...y'know...

...Blow this classroom sky high! That'll get us out, no question!

 

**Hopefully we won't have to resort to physically injuring ourselves but...yeah, if worse comes to worse...**

 

(Talk to Shinji)

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
That intense battle back there gave us this opportunity.

Don't waste it, Little Lamb! Come on! Get searching!

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What our good friend Goro did back there...It was truly incredible!

I owe him a debt of gratitude as a fellow protector of this group!

 

(Talk to Kira)

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I hope we can find a way out soon. I'm starting to get a little worried...

 

(Talk to Tatsuaki)

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Nyargh! Why are we standing around talking like this?!

W-we have to hurry!

 

(Talk to Koko)

Koko Umami:  
Umami will do her best to sniff out an exit! Neigh!

And Veggie will help too!

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...It appears our resistance is proving quite effective...

...Fufufu. Perhaps I will be bound to this mortal coil a while longer...?

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What Goro Shippuden did back there was certainly reckless.

But at the same time, I'm very grateful. Don't lose hope yet, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah!

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Big guy's still outside watching over that old scrap heap.

That guy's completely mad. Haha! I love it!

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
P-Please do your best to find the escape route!

Or don't...I mean it's whatever you prefer...

 

(Talk to Kou)

 

Kou:  
.........

 

**He looks like he's concentrating very hard. I really shouldn't bother him at a time like this.**

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So, we're finally getting out of here, huh?

Good! I can't stand living another minute with you morons...

 

(Examine Supply Closet)

 

**Ah! That's right! The supply closet!**

**This was where I first woke up before I met everyone here.**

**It's definitely worth checking out.**

 

**Hmm...Let's see...**

**Come on, there's gotta be something here. A hidden switch. Anything!**

**Argh...! No good. I guess the exit must be somewhere else...**

 

(Examine Monitor)

 

**This is the monitor that Kintori first spoke to us through.**

**Bunko's examining it right now...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw hell! No hidden exits behind this monitor, I'm afraid.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Don't worry! We'll just have to check somewhere else.

 

**Not there either, huh?**

**So...where IS the exit exactly?**

 

(Examine Chalkboard)

 

Emily Summers:  
There might be a way out behind the chalkboard!

Now if only I could look behind it somehow...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Allow me to help you with that!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, uh...thanks.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNGH!!!

 

*KRACK!*

 

**Wow! H-He just pulled the entire chalkboard clean off the back wall!**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hahaha! I see that you're impressed! And rightly so!

But there will be time for that later! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be anything behind the chalkboard...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...I guess not, huh...

 

(Examine Desks)

 

Emily Summers:  
M-Maybe there might be some secret to these desks!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
True, that was where we all woke up after all!

Well, except for you that is.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I'll gladly check my own desk for you!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh, thanks...

 

**I guess that leaves every other desk...to me.**

**I searched every desk in the room as thoroughly as I could but...**

**It was no good. They were all completely empty.**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Well? D-did you have any luck?

 

Emily Summers:  
No. What about you, Tatsuaki?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Alas. 'Twas but a regular old desk.

But never mind that! My agents would never have allowed me to be in a room without a suitable exit!

 

**Well, I think we're well out of reach of your "agents" now...**

 

 

  
**Eventually, we'd searched every nook and cranny of the classroom...**

**But...there was nothing. No secret passages. No hidden doors. Nothing.**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hmph. Well this has been a colossal waste of time.

Clearly, there's no exit here.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
You're kidding, right?

I mean, Kintori told us that there was a way out here, didn't he?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Obviously, that was a lie.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh? A...lie?

That's not very funny...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
P-please don't make jokes at a time like this! How could there just...not be a way out?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's not a joke. As much as I hate to say it...

There really is no exit here.

 

Emily Summers:  
But...how can that be true?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
You're just fucking with us, aren't ya? Aren't ya?!

C'mon Sis! Tell them they're wrong!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I don't know if we should just give up so soon.

Why would Kintori lie to us in the first place?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I...I do not know that. But if I had to guess...

It could be that Kintori had no intention of letting us leave from the start.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Huh?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. Well, yeah, of course.

As if someone crazy enough to lock us up and force us to breed would just let us leave.

 

**Is that...all there is to it though...?**

 

Kou:  
Couldn't it also be possible that this was the mastermind's doing?

They might have sealed up the exit...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y-Yeah! Heck, the real exit might even be somewhere else entirely!

We shouldn't just give up, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's true. You are very correct.

One way or another, we will escape and bring the mastermind to justice.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Haha! Of course! Good will always triumph over evil in the end!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
It doesn't matter if we have to turn this entire facility inside out in the process!

We will find a way out no matter what! All of us!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, well! What's all this?!

It's well past midnight. So why are you all up and about, I wonder?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
NYAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! H-He's back again!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Monokuma...

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm...this is very troubling indeed...

You seem to have made it past that scrap for brains I put on guard duty as well!

How exciting! Could it be that this is some sort of escape attempt?

 

Koko Umami:  
That's right! Neigh!

Umami and everyone else tried to find the way out like Mr Birdy told us!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hey, sshhh! Don't just tell him everything like that!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! I thought as much!

Well, congratulations! You've finally learned how to escape!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Huh?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wait, did I miss something here? You know we never found the way out, right?

 

Monokuma:  
That's right! You didn't!

And the reason you didn't is because you all had hope!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I don't understand...

Wh-what does having hope have to do with finding a way out...?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
It's because we all knew how to escape from the start. But we chose to ignore it.

 

Emily Summers:  
We...knew how to escape? You can't mean...!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
If we all just gave up and played this game by the rules, then escape would be easy.

 

Kou:  
You mean...kill someone?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A-absolutely not! That's completely out of the question!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Tha's right! There's always another way!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, if you want to believe that, don't let me stop you.

But I'll tell you now, no one's leaving here without killing someone else!

I thought I made this clear already...

 

Emily Summers:  
That...That will never happen! None of us will ever do something so evil!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah...If this damn bear thinks he can manipulate us, he's got another thing coming!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...

 

Monokuma:  
Okie dokie then! Please look for as many escape routes as you want then!

You can even try to bash through the walls or dig through the ground if you want!

Sooner or later though...you'll realise how hopeless it is.

That's right! This Killing School Camp will be the greatest spectacle mankind has ever known!

GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
S-Stop screwing around with us!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You...what is your goal...? Why would you do this to us...?

 

Monokuma:  
My goal? Isn't that obvious!

All I want is your despair! I want the darkest and most hopeless despair there ever was!

And that's the entire truth.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Nngh!

 

**Despair...? Why would he want something like that...?**

 

Monokuma:  
Now please go back to your dorm rooms! Tomorrow is another day!

Seeya later! I've got a cybernetic bird to punish!

 

**The room was silent. And understandably so.**

**In just a few minutes, our hopes of escape had been more or less completely extinguished.**

**...And if we wanted a chance of seeing the outside world again, we'd need to play by the game's rules.**

**Whether we liked it or not.**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
W-well...same time tomorrow lads?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course! I will come up with a new plan and--

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I was...kidding, Jinta.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
No matter what we do, Monokuma would've planned for it. We can't beat him.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Can't...beat him?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's quitter's talk! I promise you, we WILL find a way!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...You know...we're not all endless founts of optimism like you...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh? What was that, my friend?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Eh...forget it. It's no use anyway...

I think for now, we should all just go back to bed and hibernate for a while.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Agreed.

From now on, those wishing to leave should just continue investigating.

And as for everyone else, we should be prepared for the long haul ahead.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I-I see. So that's how it is then...

Nnngrrgh! I don't like this but I'll just have to accept it for now, I suppose...

 

Koko Umami:  
Umami can live with it! Veggie's gonna be fine too!

 

Kou:  
...

 

**  
Eventually, we all returned to our rooms and went back to bed.**

**And try as I might, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I fell asleep.**

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
The human brain is made of billions and billions of cells.

This is so if one cell gets damaged, the brain can still largely function!

In fact, just hitting your head gently can kill hundreds of these cells!

But the human brain grows new cells at an astonishing rate.

However, sometimes this just isn't fast enough!

A bullet for example, or a metal bat can cause enough damage to a brain for it to never repair!

That's so pathetic! You should all just take a page out of my book!

Yes, become a stuffed bear and then all your brain cell needs will be fulfilled in cotton form!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the students are well and truly stuck here for the time being after all! I guess they'll just have to have fun while they can since we've got a couple more free time events coming up! As always, remember to comment if there's a character you want us to spend time with.


	6. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Daily Life Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got two more free time events up first! This will conclude the free time events for this chapter. After that, it's a one way trip to despair!

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

**Last night, our escape attempt failed...**

**...But...but that's okay!**

**I'm confident that we'll find a way out one way or another as long as we don't give up!**

**Hmm...Makoto's already left to go about her day...I should do the same.**

**But that begs the question. What will I do today?**

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to Medical Bay)

 

**MEDICAL BAY**

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...It's actually quite fortunate we didn't make it...Life in this metal prison is simply agonising...

Fufufu...I think it will suit my tastes perfectly...

 

**This girl still terrifies me a little. But even so...**

**Should I spend a little time with her?**

 

 **Ask Umeko to hang out** / Go somewhere else

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Yes. That would be entertaining...

But be cautious where you step...

  
  
**Umeko took me back to her room and then threatened me with sharp objects for a while.**

**I think, in a way, we bonded a little...**

 

[Would you like to give Umeko a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Where...did you get this...?

...An object this perfect shouldn't exist...I may have to destroy it to bring back balance...

 

**That's a bit of a worry. But I think she really likes it in her own unique way!**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You shouldn't be hanging around me you know...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

**I wasn't really expecting her to say that...**

**But then again, I'm not sure what I expected her to say...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Why do you say that, Umeko?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I was known in my home town as a witch. I was feared by all who lived there! And for good reason.

...My skills in the dark arts are unequalled you know...

...I could level a building in three seconds if I wanted...

 

**I'm sure she's exaggerating...She must be...**

 

Emily Summers:  
So, can you really do it? Use magic I mean?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
............................................

...Of course...It's easy for me...

 

Emily Summers:  
But I mean, there's no such thing as magic, right?

It's all just tricks and sleight of hand...right?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
......

...You should bear in mind...

...I'm the Ultimate Occultist. Not some run of the mill trickster!

 

**So...You're an advanced trickster then?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! I'm sorry!

...So you don't use tricks then?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I utilise the unexplained. The supernatural...

...These things can't be explained by mere mortal science...but their existence is undeniable...

Do you know these mystical forces I refer to...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, you might have to be a bit more specific...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Yes. It can be hard to grasp such things...

...How do I put this...?

...It's the same sort of thing that governs the world of spirits and apparitions...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! You must be talking about...

 

\- The Force  
**\- Paranormality**  
\- Alchemy

 

Emily Summers:  
Paranormality right? So you have a connection to the spirit world?

That's how you can use dark magic, right?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Impressive. I will let you live a few more days...

...Yes. I possess a strong connection to the land of the dead. It is they who give me my abilities...

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I see. I think I understand...

 

**I don't understand.**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Good. You may have the potential then...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Potential for what exactly?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
To become my apprentice of course. I need a new one you see after my old one...

...He...burnt to a crisp many years ago in an unfortunate accident...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh.

 

**This does NOT sound like a good idea!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, thanks...but...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu...

Your training will begin the next time we meet...

...I hope you don't disappoint me...for your sake...

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! I didn't...agree yet...

 

***Sigh* I don't think she's listening...**

**She's definitely a little weird. Maybe even a bit creepy, but I don't think she's a bad individual.**

**While I'm not crazy about my new position, I do feel like I understand Umeko more now.**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Umeko's subject profile has been updated]

**\----------------------------------------------  
1.  
Umeko Kuroku  
Height: 166cm  Weight: 52kg  
Chest: 82cm  Blood Type: O  
Birthday: October 30  
Likes: Fire, Needles  
Dislikes: Humanity, Sunlight  
Special Notes: Ultimate Occultist**

**2**.  
She comes off as very standoffish but it seems like she's really enthusiastic about her so-called abilities. I'm skeptical about the legitimacy of her claims of course, but I was still roped into being her assistant.  
**\----------------------------------------------**

 

**Umeko told me to leave then. I didn't hesitate to do as I was told.**

 

**DORM ROOM - EMILY SUMMERS AND MAKOTO NAEGI**

 

Emily Summers:  
That was pretty fun but I've still got half a day left...

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to Locker Room)

 

**LOCKER ROOM**

 

(Talk to Kou)

 

Kou:  
Emily! Um...hi!

Hey...I know it's hard to stay upbeat at a time like this. But we need to try!

 

**I could spend some time with Kou. What should I do?**

 

 **Ask Kou to hang out** / Go somewhere else

 

Kou:  
Sure! That sounds fun.

It'll help me take my mind off everything that's happened too!

Come on. Let's walk and talk.

 

**I took a walk with Kou and discussed various things.**

**Kou and I bonded a little.**

 

[Would you like to give Kou a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Kou:  
Wow! I can really have this?

Thanks Emily. You're really generous, you know that?

 

**Despite losing his memory he still knows what he likes. And he liked that a lot by the sound of it!**

 

Kou:  
So, uh...haha...

This is quite the pickle we're in huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's an understatement...

It must be even worse for you though.

 

Kou:  
Huh? Why is that?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, you woke up and couldn't remember a thing about yourself.

And then to be thrust right into this killing game...

That's gotta suck, right?

 

Kou:  
...Yeah. I suppose...

But in a way, it's better for me you know?

I mean, I may as well have nothing to go back to if I get out of here.

Or I might. I don't know.

At least I don't have the burden of knowing though.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...I guess so.

 

Kou:  
What about you Emily? Do you have someone waiting for you outside?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. My parents...my host family...my old friends...a bunch of people really.

 

Kou:  
Oh, I'm sorry.

 

Emily Summers:  
No it's fine!

I...really do miss them but I'd never kill someone to see them again.

We just need to hang on to the hope that we'll get out of here regardless!

 

Kou:  
I completely agree!

...

I want to know too. I'm desperate to know.

 

Emily Summers:  
You mean, about your past?

What do you remember?

 

Kou:  
Hmm...I remember the name Kou. I'm almost positive that that was my name. Or at least part of it.

...And there was one other thing I remembered too.

 

**Another thing he remembered? He must be talking about...**

 

\- Kou's Surname  
\- Kou's Ultimate Talent  
**\- The Millennium Project**

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. You remembered The Millennium Project as well.

 

Kou:  
Yeah...

Kind of a miscellaneous little detail to remember isn't it?

 

Emily Summers:  
I'd certainly never heard of it before. And it sounded super shady, I gotta say...

It's weird that a high school student would know about a top secret government project like that.

 

Kou:  
I've been thinking that too. That's why...

...I think that I must be linked to The Millennium Project somehow!

 

Emily Summers:  
Linked? In what way?

 

Kou:  
I don't know.

Hey, maybe you could help me Emily. Help me to get my memories back!

I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to!

Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's my problem to deal with after all...

 

Emily Summers:  
No! Don't be silly! Of course I'll help!

I'll help in any way I can!

 

Kou:  
Th-thank you so much Emily.

Right then, together we'll get to the bottom of this mess!

 

**I can sense Kou's newfound determination.**

**It must be incredibly hard for him right now. Maybe more so than for any of us.**

**I definitely understand Kou a lot more now though. I'll help him get his memory back!**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Kou's subject profile has been updated]

**\----------------------------------------------  
1.  
Kou  
Height: 176cm Weight: 61kg  
Chest: 86cm Blood Type: O  
Birthday: March 9  
Likes: The Colour Purple  
Dislikes: Clowns  
Special Notes: Ultimate ???**

**2.**  
He's surprisingly laid back despite his amnesiac state. Although when I offered to help him, he was happy to accept my help. I know about as much about him as he knows about himself right now.  
**\----------------------------------------------**

 

**I left Kou and returned to my dorm room once again...**

 

**DORM ROOM - EMILY SUMMERS AND MAKOTO NAEGI**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
The official Hope's Peak Academy Project Management Team would like to make an announcement!

All students are asked to head to the meeting room as soon as possible!

There's something very important I have to share with you all!

Attendance is mandatory so please don't forget!

Puhuhu! See you soon!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh. That's new.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
So Monokuma has something to tell us...

Okay...I guess I'll go.

 

**You know you HAVE to go, right?**

**Hmm...but what could he have in store for us this time? Some new kind of torture probably...**

**Well! Only one way to find out!**

 

(Go to Meeting Room)

 

**MEETING ROOM**

 

**It looks like I'm last to arrive...**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Tardiness is the mark of laziness, Comrade Emily!

And a hero can never be lazy!

 

Emily Summers:  
S-Sorry...I'm not the fastest runner...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. At least we can avoid any pointless deaths from idiots not following the rules...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I agree. That would be truly tragic.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
So what will Monokuma have to say, I wonder...

TENSIONS ARE HIGH ENOUGH AS IT IS!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And yet they're not high enough for his liking.

Today is our third day here and still no one has acted on Monokuma's wishes.

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! Go us!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Maybe he's done provoking us.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I doubt that. He won't rest until something goes his way.

We just need to keep enduring it like we already have been.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...But how long can you hold out?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Oh great! The crazy pants bitch is talking again!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! Language, please...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I've said it once I'll say it again. Everyone has a limit.

A murder will happen eventually. It's inevitable.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! The hell's your problem?!

We're all tryin' to be productive here and you're just spoutin' whatever crap comes to mind!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
You don't have to listen to me. You're just more at risk that way.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Stop it. Your attitude has been nothing but tiresome these past few days.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...

To survive in a place like this, you need the will of a higher power on your side. I have that.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...A...higher power, you say...?

So...you pray to the council of archangels?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
The hell is that?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Heheheh. I don't need anything like that. I have my Ultimate Luck.

No matter what I do, my luck will keep me safe, that's what I believe.

 

Kou:  
...

If you really believe your luck will keep you safe, then go.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
What?

 

Kou:  
Test it out. Will your luck keep you safe from Monokuma, I wonder?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...

Ha! I'm not suicidal, you know.

But killing people myself...my luck could definitely help me there...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Y-you really aren't right in the head, Vulture...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Really? I think I'm the most sane person here.

After all, I'm the only one who hasn't forgotten...

 

Emily Summers:  
Forgotten what? Just give us a straight answer for once!

 

Monokuma:  
Hey! Hope I'm not interrupting!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

Not agaaaaaain!!!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Yes. You were interrupting something.

Though I doubt you of all people would really care...

 

Monokuma:  
Ooooh, you really are good!

You're absolutely correct! 'Cause what I got to say is way more interesting than some silly talk about forgotten things!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-wh-what do you want...?

 

Monokuma:  
I've got two pieces of news for you guys!

Each will bring untold misery and serve to crush any remaining hope you might have!

Sound good? Great! Let's get started!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ggh...this can't be good...

 

Monokuma:  
Geez! Everyone's on the ball today aren't they?

Okay, which do you guys want to hear first? The bad news...

Or the WORSE news?!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Hunh?! That's not much of a choice...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Haha! Of course we'll hear the worse news first!

That way, the bad news will seem like good news in comparison! The perfect plan!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
N-no!

Let's just hear the bad news first...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes I see. That would be the noble way to do things...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Could you two shut up for a sec?!

We're gonna hear both of 'em either way. Who cares which comes first?!

 

Monokuma:  
Then it's settled!

On to the despairingly awful news!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm? Was that an option before...?

 

Monokuma:  
Starting tomorrow morning, you will all take part in one of the most frightening things a teenager can be asked to do!

Yes. You thought you could all just live fun, deadly lives here and never have to worry about a thing, didn't you?!

 

Emily Summers:  
That makes...no sense.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what do you want us to do? If it's alright to ask...

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhuhu!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Oh my...his laugh is very foreboding!

 

Monokuma:  
The time has come my young subjects...the time for...!

CLEANING DUTYYYYYY!!!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...What?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

IMPOSSIBLEEEEEE!!!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Tha' was a big reaction...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!

It's not nearly as bad as you think it is. 

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's right! A clean house is a clean life! That's what I always say!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
But I've never cleaned in my life! That's a servant's job!

Oh...This is the worst news I've ever heard...

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! I knew I'd get at least one of you!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hmph.

That's it then? What a letdown...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Don't tell me you actually wanted something worse to happen...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Of course I do. The sooner we can start thinning the numbers here the better.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Feh. Psycho bitch...

 

Koko Umami:  
I like cleaning! When can we start?!

 

Kou:  
Tomorrow. That was what he said, Koko.

 

Koko Umami:  
Oh yeah! Yay!

I'll get to bed super early in that case!

 

Monokuma:  
Each of you will be assigned a job at random through a lottery which I will hold at breakfast.

Now, who will clean the dishes...and who will clean the toilets...?!

All will be revealed!

 

**Cleaning duty huh? Certainly something I would've avoided in my normal life but...**

**Is this really the awful news we were promised? It seems...I dunno...a little weak...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well Monokuma. I think we've all had enough of this charade.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Narumi?

 

Monokuma:  
Charade? What on earth could you mean by that I wonder?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I know you.

A person who would lock up sixteen innocents and force them into a killing game wouldn't just psych them out like that.

That would be incomprehensible and illogical.

 

Monokuma:  
Oooh! Big words for a big mouth!

Maybe you want to use it to lick the floors clean tomorrow?

That'll stop you spoiling my fun.

 

Kou:  
So it's true then...?

You've got something else to tell us?

 

Monokuma:  
Of course I do! Just who do you think I am? Some clown in a bear suit?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HAHA! I knew it all along! You conniving scoundrel!

I knew you weren't done with us!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
So what's it gonna be?

 

Monokuma:  
Patience. I know you're all just itching to find out.

But how else can I build suitable suspense?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Screw that! Just get on with it already!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! Please don't be difficult!

 

Monokuma:  
Now then. I know some of you have been getting bored lately. That's only natural.

But at the same time, you all know what would make things more exciting, don't you?

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? What's that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh for gods sake...he's talking about his stupid game obviously!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Game? I don't recall anyone mentioning a game!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You people can't be this stupid! I'm talking about the killing game, alright?

He obviously wants us to start killing each other!

 

Koko Umami:  
Oh! That game!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course! That must be it!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Could y'all shut up for two seconds?!

 

Monokuma:  
So. I've been thinking about ways to get this thing going when I realised something!

You're all just kids! You've got no experience with killing! Let alone doing it well!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Mmm...speak for yourself...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Eh? Wait, are you serious, Umeko?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...So you want to help us. Is that correct?

 

Monokuma:  
You got it, sweet cheeks!

Now without further ado, I would proudly like to present...this!

 

[Monokuma pulls out a large case and opens it. Inside it is a pistol and a few accessories.]

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what is this?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! That looks like a gun!

 

Monokuma:  
That's right! This is my patented Mono-Gun!

...All rights reserved.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Interesting. So...you're giving us a weapon in order to commit a murder.

 

Monokuma:  
Yep! It's super easy! Just watch this handy infomercial to learn more!

 

  
Advertiser's Voice:  
Are you tired of your classmates being an absolute nuisance?

Don't you wish they could all just disappear?

Well now they can!

Introducing: The new Mono-Gun from Monokuma Industries!

It's sleek, easy to use design allows even the most novice of novices to kill anyone they please!

Don't want to get caught? Well never fear!

Order within the next ten minutes and we'll throw in a silencer as well!

Use it to stealthily take out your enemies without a sound! WOW!

Let's hear a few user testimonials!

 

Moustached Monokuma:  
Uh, yes. My neighbour's band was just too loud so I uh, killed him!

Thanks to the Mono-Gun, I still haven't been caught!

 

Monokuma in a Dress:  
I caught my husband in the act with another bear so I got my revenge!

With the Mono-Gun, it was just too easy!

 

Monokuma:  
The Mono-Gun! Have a squeaky clean killing spree!

Warning: The Mono-Gun is a high class weapon and is as such, highly illegal. Monokuma Industries is not held responsible for any homicides, genocides or acts of terrorism that may be caused by the weapon's user. Any criticisms, complaints or lawsuits may result in a painful death for the perpetrator by way of incineration.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
...

 

**Everyone was deathly silent. We didn't know how to react.**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ha...well...

That certainly wasn't the _worst_ infomercial I've ever seen...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Well, colour me intrigued.

So Monokuma. How can we get ahold of this Mono-Gun?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-you actually want to get it?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hmph. We'll just see, won't we? First, let's hear his answer.

 

Monokuma:  
Oho! Well, I'm glad you asked!

As well as the cleaning lottery held tomorrow morning, I will also hold a second lottery!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Another one, you say...?

 

Monokuma:  
This second lottery will decide who wins this gun as well as the chance for a perfect murder!

Make sense?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I-I WILL HAVE NO PART IN SUCH A LOTTERY!

The very idea of killing someone here...

IT'S PREPOSTEROUS!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-me neither. Even if it's just a one in sixteen chance I'll win...

That's too much! I don't want it!

 

Emily Summers:  
I don't want to participate either. That's just what Monokuma wants after all!

 

Monokuma:  
No need to worry! If you don't want to join in, that's fine with me!

 

Kou:  
Really? You're just going to let us refrain?

 

Monokuma:  
Anyone who IS interested however must call me to a secret location of their choosing!

There, we can discuss their participation away from prying eyes!

Okay, that's all! You're all dismissed!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey Sis! Maybe we should...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! Don't even suggest something like that!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! I was just joking! Jeez!

 

**There was an intense feeling of unease and distrust in the room at that moment.**

**A terrible, uncomfortable feeling that wouldn't go away.**

**Would someone actually try it? If they did, there's no denying how much danger we'd all be in...**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hmm...things are finally getting good.

Excuse me. I'll be leaving now.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Eh? Where are you going...? To summon Monokuma perhaps...?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Me? I'm just going to take a shower in my room. Don't worry.

Heh. You people really ought to stop being so paranoid!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ngh!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I...I have to go too.

I suddenly really need to use the bathroom!

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. What an idiot.

...

I-I'm going too...not cause I'm scared or anything!

 

**Soon, everyone but me and Kou had gone.**

**Why hadn't I left? To be honest, I was scared.**

**Scared of that person I was sharing my room with...**

**I know the rules say that she can't kill me, but**...

 

Kou:  
Emily.

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaaaah!

 

Kou:  
Ow! I-is that how you normally greet people...? Haha.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! Kou, I'm so sorry! I guess I just lashed out accidentally.

 

Kou:  
No, no. It's fine really.

In fact, I'm pretty on edge too right now...

 

Emily Summers:  
You are?

 

Kou:  
For the same reason as you, I suspect.

 _Makoto_.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-you don't think she'll...you know...

 

Kou:  
It's possible she might.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh no...Wh-what do we do?

 

Kou:  
You'll be fine. According to the rules, Makoto can't kill you.

In that sense, you're as lucky as she is.

 

Emily Summers:  
Her...luck...

She says it's never failed her before.

 

**Then it hit me.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaaaah! The lottery!

If she participates, she'll win for sure!

 

Kou:  
No. Nothing's set in stone like that.

 

Emily Summers:  
But...her luck.

 

Kou:  
Really? I don't know if she can rely on that.

It's all just chance. Like Narumi says.

...But chance can sometimes be manipulated.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Kou:  
Emily. Just remember...

The less people participate, the more likely it is that the ones who do will win.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? But that means...

 

Kou:  
Be careful Emily. And do your part to stop her, if you can.

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou...

 

**He left me alone.**

**Did he mean what I think he meant?**

**"If more people participate, the less chance each of them has of winning..."**

**So if I want to have the best chance of stopping Makoto then I should...**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

 

Emily Summers:  
I should go...

 

**DORM ROOM - EMILY SUMMERS AND MAKOTO NAEGI**

 

**I returned to my room.**

**Makoto wasn't there.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Didn't she say she was going to have a shower?

Maybe she already has. I should check.

 

**I went into the bathroom.**

 

Emily Summers:  
If the shower was just used, the floor should still be wet, right? Let me see...

It's...completely dry...

 

**So she didn't have a shower after all. She was lying.**

**And that can only mean one thing...**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hello Emily.

 

Emily Summers:  
Eeeeeek!

Ah, I mean...h-hi!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I was just about to go for a walk.

 

Emily Summers:  
Just now? Then where were you earlier?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I'll be back later. So go ahead.

 

Emily Summers:  
G-go ahead? What are you talking about? I wasn't going to--

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...Take a shower..? Then why are you in the bathroom?

 

Emily Summers:  
The...the shower? Oh!

Y-yeah! Right! I'll take a shower! Haha...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...

You are so weird, Summers...

Later then...

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah! Okay! Later!

 

**She's gone.**

**If I'm going to do this, now's my chance.**

**Here goes!**

**...**

**...**

**...I...I can't...**

**Even the idea of trying to win a weapon which can only be used for murder. It's holding me back.**

**I know I'd be doing it for the greater good but...**

**The best chance we have of keeping that gun out of Makoto's hands is manipulating the odds...**

**But I just...I still don't believe it.**

**I don't think any of us are capable of a thing like that. Not even Makoto.**

**Tomorrow morning, Monokuma will tell us that no one entered that lottery. Everything will be just fine...**

**Tomorrow...yes...**

**Tomorrow...**

**...**

 

  
**...Tomorrow...I'd regret that decision.**

**With every fibre of my being...**

 

  
** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
Do you believe in the multiverse theory?

It's the theory that every time a choice is made by an individual, a new universe is created!

But think about how many choices people have made over the years! That's way too many universes!

Where do all those universes go?

Maybe there's a bigger universe that holds all those universes! What would that be called I wonder...?

Oh! I know! How 'bout...the Monoverse!

What's that? Mono means only one? What a narrow minded point of view!

That's just merely the thinking of this universe.

So start thinking Monoversally!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's the day of the Gun Lottery, huh? I wonder what the result will be...And could it possibly lead to a murder? Any thoughts and predictions are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Daily Life Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! I'm going to start uploading these parts at a slower rate now so I can keep writing at my own pace. I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 3 right now and as such I've still got plenty of material ready to upload, so don't despair!

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

***Sigh* Today's the day.**

**That lottery's being held this morning right? The cleaning one?**

**And then there's that other lottery too...**

**Gah! I don't want to think about that right now!**

**Hmm...Makoto's gone already. As expected.**

**I don't want to be late either. I should go.**

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Talk to Tatsuaki)

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah! Good morning to you, Emily!

On your way to breakfast, are you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Tatsuaki! You're pretty chipper this morning.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Oh, You noticed? Well, that's to be expected!

I've finally accepted my fate, you see!

We're all doomed! There's no use crying over it!

 

Emily Summers:  
......Um...Are you okay?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Okay? Better than okay!

I look forward to the results of the lottery with great anticipation! Hoo hoo!

 

**His eye was definitely twitching just now...I hope he hasn't cracked...**

 

(Talk to Kira)

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh dear...today's the day...

 

Emily Summers:  
Are you worried about the lottery drawing, Kira?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Yes. I'm very concerned.

I just pray that Monokuma's playing a prank on us and there's no gun, after all.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah...Though that's probably unlikely...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I know...

Oh, it's hardly worth delaying the inevitable! I'll see you there Emily!

 

**She's right. I can stall as much as I want. Monokuma will always get his way in the end...**

 

(Enter Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
So, you made it! Got a thing for sleeping in huh, Little Lamb?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? I'm late again?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Tardiness is a hero's greatest enemy, Summers!

Be careful lest it overcome you...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Not everything's an evil villain, you know...

Ugh...you're so over dramatic, it's annoying.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What?! That kind of thinking will get you killed in Siberia!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Heeeeey! Hey! Can we get on with this already?!

I wanna get this chore thing done so we can find out who got the gun!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, please! This is no time for jokes!

Now, you didn't enter that lottery, did you?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
N-no Sis...I just did what you asked me to and stayed out of it.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Ohh Akira! I'm so proud of you!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm...We're already all in attendance. So it should be fine now.

OY MONOKUMA! WE'RE READY FOR THE DRAWING NOW!

COME OUT OF HIDING AND SHOW YOURSELF!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Hmph. You're just going to call him like that? That's a bold move.

 

Monokuma:  
.........

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Huh...And it payed off.

Heheheh...Fate truly does smile upon us today...

 

**Glad to see Makoto's so chipper...**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Now then Monokuma. Let's get down to business.

 

Monokuma:  
Zzzzz...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...Hm?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-He's sleeping...!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What?! On a day like today?!

Now see here Monokuma...! I can't have you being both late and lazy in the same setting!

You have a duty to perform as the antagonist of this story!

 

Kou:  
Uuhh...I wouldn't go near him if I were you...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Agreed. It could be a trap. Or worse.

 

Monokuma:  
Zzzzz...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah! Trap? I don't know the meaning of the word!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well that explains a lot...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Just let him go. No skin off my nose if we lose someone like him.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hoy there Villainous Bear! I, Jinta Azumaya, will not stand for your trickery again!

Now come! Unleash your evil on me! For it will all but evaporate in the intense sunlight!

 

Monokuma:  
............

Puhuhu! Well, if you say so!

 

**Before we could blink, the room around us was transformed...**

 

[Balloons and party decorations appear all around the room as well as a large banner that says "Happy Despair Day"]

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What's going on?

 

Tatsuaki Kemuri:  
NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Eeeeek! Could this be...a surprise party?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...It seems the hour of reckoning is upon us! And sooner than I predicted...

 

[Monokuma is now wearing a clown costume]

 

Monokuma:  
Goooooood morning everybody! And Happy Despair Day to you all!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
D-Despair Day? There's a day for that?!

 

Monokuma:  
Of course! It's an annual tradition!

Despair Day is when all your despairing dreams can finally come true!

Typically, it's spent with your most hated enemies playing potato sack races and stuff like that.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
There's no way a holiday like tha' really exists!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
What's this all about Bear Pelt? Is the lottery still on or not?

 

Monokuma:  
Ooooh! Glad to see that someone's eager!

Though is the Ultimate Hunter excited for chores or killing? That's the real question.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Why you...!

You know, you'd look real nice hanging on my wall right now!

 

Emily Summers:  
Shinji, stop! It's pointless getting angry at him now.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Y-yeah...I know...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So then, Monokuma. You didn't answer his question.

 

Monokuma:  
Ah yes! I was just getting to that!

I'll begin by telling you all the jobs you've been randomly assigned...

Through Monokuma's fantastic chore lottery!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah yeah, c'mon! Hurry it up already!

 

Monokuma:  
Very well then! Allow me to begin by drawing names at random and I'll tell you all where you'll be stationed.

 

**He started to call our names one by one and soon enough, Bunko, Makoto and I were the only ones left.**

 

Monokuma:  
And finally...Bunko Kamio and Emily Summers!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! Tha's us!

 

Monokuma:  
You're tasked with cleaning...the Water Purification Chamber!

 

Emily Summers:  
The...Water Purification Chamber?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Tha' doesn't really sound familiar...

 

Emily Summers:  
Guess we'll find out what that room's all about soon enough...

 

Monokuma:  
And...that about wraps that up! Have fun everyone!

 

Kou:  
Wait. You forgot someone.

What about Makoto? She still doesn't have a chore yet!

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? Oh, did I forget to mention?

Makoto Naegi doesn't have to work today! I sorta ran out of jobs to give out...

 

Koko Umami:  
Whaaa? You're saying she doesn't have to do chores?

Aww...no fair. Umami's so jealous...

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Well well well, looks like fate has smiled upon me once again!

Hmph. As expected.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-there's no way that wasn't rigged!

 

Monokuma:  
Anyway, now that that's all said and done, you're free to go!

Go and begin your hard labour, that is.

 

Koko Umami:  
Uwaaaaaaaaah! Umami doesn't want to do chores all day!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Damn right! I got better things to be doing!

 

Monokuma:  
What? Afraid of a little mop? Teenagers these days, right Tintori?

 

Tintori:  
STATISTICS SHOW THAT YOU ARE CORRECT MASTER.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
NYARGH! Wh-Where did he come from?!

 

Tintori:  
STUDIES HAVE SHOWN THAT TEENAGERS ARE AMONG THE LAZIEST HUMANS PER CAPITA.

 

Monokuma:  
Bleugh! Don't you ever stop being boring?

Come on, we gotta go and get you reprogrammed again!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hold it.

 

Monokuma:  
Oh? What could the Ultimate Attorney want from me I wonder?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Monokuma...Aren't you dodging the main issue here?

 

Monokuma:  
Hm? And what issue would that be?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The Mono Gun lottery of course.

You promised us yesterday that you'd draw the results of that today too.

That is, unless there were no volunteers?

 

**We all went silent in anticipation for Monokuma's next words.**

**If no one had volunteered then maybe, just maybe there wouldn't have to be a second lottery!**

 

Monokuma:  
...Huh?

What are you talking about? Of course there were volunteers!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wh-what?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh no...There were actually people who entered?

 

Monokuma:  
Of course! Some people were just chomping at the bit to get their hands on a means of self defence!

No no! The second lottery will go ahead just as planned!

In fact, it's already been decided!

 

Emily Summers:  
You...You mean, somebody already won?!

 

Monokuma:  
That's right. But giving their identity away now would be unfair.

That's why the winner will find their prize in the mailbox next to their bed!

So, a few of you guys might wanna go check! You know who you are!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's...! No! I can't accept that!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers? What are you doing?

 

Emily Summers:  
S-sorry Narumi. I just blurted it out without thinking...

B-but! I mean, I still don't believe it! How could any of us have entered that lottery?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Heheheh...Oh Emily, Emily, Emily...When will you learn?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Makoto?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Your faith in others is so naive it hurts. Of course there were people who entered.

Not everyone wants to settle down here for a nice cushy life.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Geez...You again? Why're ya bein' so antagonistic, huh?

Don't listen to her Em.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Why shouldn't she listen? I'm giving her some handy life advice.

After all, she should make the most of the time she has left. Like the rest of you.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Makoto Naegi! Please! Perhaps you should calm down and we can talk this out like reasonable adults.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah...Seriously. We're all friends here. Don't make threats like it's nothing.

 

Makoto Naegi:  
...Friends? Heheheh...ahahahah! You're not my friends. Don't you see? Everyone here...

You're all _killers_.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! The hell are you on about?

 

**We're all...killers? Why would she say something like that?**

**Does Makoto just...not trust any of us?**

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check my mailbox.

Hmph. Not that I really need to confirm what I know to be true already.

Well. See you later.

 

**I-I have to stop her!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Makoto! Wait!

 

**I was just about to sprint out of there when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou?! What are you doing!

 

Kou:  
It's not worth it Emily. Let her go.

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No! I have to save everyone! I'll take the gun before her and...!

 

Kou:  
It'll all be okay. Just trust me.

Remember when I said chance can be manipulated?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah...but...

 

Kou:  
Somehow...I've got a feeling that this will all work out.

 

**He can't really believe that, can he?!**

 

Monokuma:  
Wowee! It's so nice to see some of you taking such pride in this despair!

"This" bear is very happy!

Get it?! Despair..."This bear"?!

 

Tintori:  
.........

 

Monokuma:  
Hey! That was funny! Laugh, you bucket of bolts and blood!

 

Tintori:  
.........

 

Monokuma:  
That's it! You're coming with me mister!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
...Hmm...I guess it's time we all started on our chores.

 

Koko Umami:  
Aww...do we have to...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Monokuma said it. I don't see how we could refuse.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...well technically, there's no rule against it.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wait! Really?! Lemme check.

Well I'll be a sonuvabitch! You're right about somethin' for once!

 

Koko Umami:  
Hooray! Then Umami can play with Veggie again!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Rule or not, I will complete my chores as my duty as a resident of this facility!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heh. Of course you will, Superman.

Well, I've got garbage collection duty so I suppose I shouldn't shirk that.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Y-you do, do you? Thank goodness it wasn't me...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Huh? And what's that supposed to mean?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah! N-nothing! I just uh...have a duty to stay clean for my fans!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Geez. What a pain. Guess I'll go and start my cleaning too.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
C'mon Sis! We'll finish our work twice as quick if we work together!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
My, Akira! You're so excited about this! How adorable of you!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
H-hey! Cut it out!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I guess I'll go too. Even though no one probably wants to work with me...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Why bother cleaning what sustains the living? The dead will survive no matter the conditions...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Excellent work ethic everyone! You see, this is the only way we can sustain as a group!

Kou? Emily Summers? Are you going to participate?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. You guys go on ahead. We'll be right there.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Mm. Understood.

I'll keep on the lookout for Ms Naegi as much as I can. I assure you that no one will come to harm.

 

Kou:  
Thanks. We'll do our part too.

Emily? Are you ready to go?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...actually Kou. I'd kinda like to lie down for a bit and think.

Can I just go back to my room for a while?

 

Kou:  
U-uh! Sure thing! Um...but, you don't want to keep Bunko waiting, do you?

She's your partner for the uh...c-cleaning, that's all!

 

Emily Summers:  
It won't be long. I just want to...*Yawn*

 

**What's wrong with me? My eyelids feel really heavy all of a sudden...**

**Am I that tired...?**

**.........**

 

Emily Summers:  
.........

H-huh? Where am I? Back in my room?

Oh no! Did I really fall asleep in front of Kou?

Dammit! Why'd I have to do that?

 

???:  
Sounds like someone's crushin' hard, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
So what's your type Em? The dark and mysterious guy?

Sounds dangerous, that does! Me? I just prefer a nice long, hard...

 

Emily Summers:  
B-Bunko! What are you doing here?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
We got chores to do, remember? Let's clean the shit outta this toilet chamber or whatever!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-oh yeah, right!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
You've been asleep for a couple hours so most of the others have just 'bout finished.

But better late than never, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
I was out that long? Huh.

 

**Weird, I've never been much of a napper before...**

 

Emily Summers:  
W-wait! What about Makoto? She hasn't done anything yet, has she?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Crazy Bitch? Naw.

Actually, no one's seen her since her little breakfast spaz. But ya know, outta sight, outta mind!

 

Emily Summers:  
Even so...There's something I should check before we leave...

 

(Examine Makoto's mailbox)

 

Emily Summers:  
Monokuma said the prize would be delivered to the winner's mailbox, right?

If that's the case, then...

 

**I gingerly opened the lid of Makoto's mailbox...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Anythin' in there Em?

 

Emily Summers:  
...Empty. There's no gun in here.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh! Well tha's a relief ain't it? Guess she didn't win.

 

Emily Summers:  
That, or she's already taken it out and hid it.

 

**Or worse, she has it with her...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
......H-hey! No need to think like tha'!

C'mon! Let's get dirty!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?! U-Uh...

Sorry, I'm really not into that sort of thing...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? No, hang on a sec!

I meant go do the cleanin' geez! Ya gotta get you're mind outta the gutter Em! Haha!

 

**...She totally did that on purpose.**

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? Where are you freaks going? Freak Town?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Damn. For a smart kid, you're pretty terrible at insultin' people.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hey! It's better than whatever you could come up with, stinkbrain!

 

Emily Summers:  
We're on our way to do our chores.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? You're just doing that now? No way!

Oh that's right. You fell asleep in that moron Kou's lap, didn't you?

Pffft! How embarrassing!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's...!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw, the lil baby's jealous huh? Poor thing.

Go on now! Git! We've got important work to do and you're blockin' the corridor!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-whatever! I've got better stuff to be doing anyway!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Sorry 'bout that Em! Some people, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah. Thanks...

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Koko Umami:  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Jesus! Tha' crazy girl almost ran me over!

 

Emily Summers:  
I wonder what she's doing, racing through the halls like that...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Who knows? We should duck in to the right door before she comes back though!

 

(Examine WPC door)

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! The "WPC" door is open now!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ah, I get it! So WPC stood for Water Purification Chamber, huh?

But uh...why's the door open already?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? You mean you didn't open it before you came to get me?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Now why the hell would I do somethin' like tha'? That'd be mighty inconvenient if you ask me!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I was just making a suggestion!

Well anyway, let's just go inside and have a look around.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Sounds good to me!

 

**We entered the WPC not knowing what to expect. What we saw was quite surprising.**

 

**WATER PURIFICATION CHAMBER**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hot damn! Now that's a nice lookin' thingamajig!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. I guess that's the machine that purifies the water.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wonder how much it'd sell for?

 

Emily Summers:  
You're thinking of stealing it? The whole thing? Wouldn't that be impossible though?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! I'm the Ultimate Thief for a reason ain't I?

 

Monokuma:  
No stealing allowed!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-you again?

 

Monokuma:  
You gotta stop being surprised by this sort of thing! This is gonna be a daily thing now you know!

But anyway! Let me be the first to formally welcome you!

WELCOME TO THE WATER PURIFICATION CHAMBER!!!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...Didn't really need the welcome. It's just another room ain't it?

 

Monokuma:  
*Gasp* I'm hurt that you'd say such a thing!

This is one of the most important rooms in the facility after all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Because it makes the water drinkable?

 

Monokuma:  
Correct!

If I wanted to kill you all at once, I'd only need to turn off this machine and you'd all just die off!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
OK, OK, I get it.

 

Emily Summers:  
So...does that mean that machine is "on" right now?

 

Monokuma:  
Nope! It's not running at the moment!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-what the hell, bear?! You tryin' to kill us now? After all this killin' game shit an' everythin'?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! No need to worry!

The machine automatically turns on every hour. You just missed it actually!

 

Emily Summers:  
Missed it? Is that a bad thing?

 

Monokuma:  
Well...it would probably be a worse thing if you _had_ seen it!.

The purifying process gives off deadly amounts of corrosive toxic gas around the machine!

If that stuff even touches you, you'll feel the burn!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
T-toxic gas?!

But if that's true, then we need to clean this place in the next hour or else we'll die!

 

Monokuma:  
Hey, you're right...NOT!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Monokuma:  
During water purification, the chamber is strictly off limits unless you wear one of these!

 

Emily Summers:  
A...bear suit?

 

Monokuma:  
It's a hazmat suit you idiot! It just so happens to be shaped like a bear! Puhuhu!

It's made of a special material which resists the corrosive effects of the gas!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I'd rather get burnt than wear tha' thing!

 

Monokuma:  
Suit yourself. But remember! Psssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Grrrrgh! Get outta here and let us do some work!

 

Monokuma:  
Okie dokie! See ya later!

 

Emily Summers:  
Phew...he's finally gone.

So...do you wanna put this on?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I said hell no!

*Sigh* Let's just hurry up and clean this place in the next hour so we don't have to wear it!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Okay.

 

(Examine air vent opening)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's an air vent up here. I think it leads to the forest biome next door.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Probably.

 

Emily Summers:  
But doesn't this room fill up with poison gas during the water purification?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I guess the vent mus' shut or somethin' to keep the gas from gettin' through.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah.

 

**It's open right now though...**

 

(Examine Hazmat Suits)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a few hazmat suits hanging from hooks over here.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The fuck?

 

Emily Summers:  
What's wrong?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
One of these here hooks ain't got nothin' on it!

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess it's just a spare.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Maybe. Or...someone took a suit from this hook and hasn't returned it...

 

Emily Summers:  
There's no way.

I mean, what would anyone want with a hazmat suit? Especially one of these ones.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eh. Good point...

 

(Examine Monokuma poking out of the air vent)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Examine the floor)

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay! Let's start cleaning! Did you bring the cleaning supplies?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yep. Got 'em from the locker room before I came to get ya.

 

**Saying thanks, I took a mop and bucket filled with soapy water from Bunko.**

**As I did this, my heart skipped a beat.**

**Why did it do that? There was no danger here...was there?**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey, you okay Em? Your face looked a bit pale for a sec there.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

I guess I'm still feeling a little light headed from before. 

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh! Well okay then!

Well, we should get to work scrubbin' the place I guess...

Huh? The hell's that?

 

Emily Summers:  
What?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
There's somethin' in the moat there...

Imma take a closer look...

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay. I'll have a look too.

 

**There it is again. This intense unease that makes me feel sick to my stomach...**

**Why do I feel this way? What are my instincts trying to tell me right now...?**

 

(Examine moat)

 

**Cautiously, I bent down to closely inspect the moat.**

**And then I saw it.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
..................

...Oh my God!

 

Emily Summers:  
Aah! Th-that's...!

There's someone floating in the water!

 

**A-are they...?**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-hey! Don't just stand there! Help me get 'em out!

 

Emily Summers:  
Right!

 

**We rolled the unconscious person on to their back carefully but quickly.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-who is this? I-I can't see their face!

 

Emily Summers:  
Its true. The suit is full of water and...something else!

It makes it impossible to tell who they are!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I-I don't know how to get this helmet offa them!

Y-you don't think it's too late, do ya...?

 

Emily Summers:  
N-no way! It can't be!

 

**It can't be...it can't be...!**

 

???:  
*Cough* *Choke*

 

Emily Summers:  
A-Aah! They're alive!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Barely. We gotta do somethin'! They're clearly drownin' in there!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah! We gotta do CPR! Mouth to mouth! Anything!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
That ain't gonna do shit as long as they've got that suit on!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-well then, take it off!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I told ya, I don't freakin' know how to do that!

 

???:  
*Choke* *Hack* Mmmph! Mmmgh...*Cough* *Cough*

 

**I can't understand what they're saying! Their voice is too muffled!**

 

Emily Summers:  
D-don't try to talk! J-just hold on!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I-it's no use! We gotta go get help!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I know but...

...But is it alright? Just leaving them here like this?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
There's no time! Let's just go find someone! Anyone!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay!

Whoever you are, hang in there! We're gonna go get help! We'll be back in a minute!

 

???:  
*Cough* *Choke*

 

Bunko Kamio:  
C'mon Em! Let's go! Quickly!

 

(Exit WPC)

 

Koko Umami:  
Weeeeeeeeee! Neigh! Go Veggie!

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko just ran past!

Should we get her?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Nah, don't bother.

You think tha' girl knows the first thing about first aid? She's a total ditz!

 

Emily Summers:  
You're probably right but...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Let's just go to the cafeteria! Someone's gotta be there!

 

(Run to the cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

**There are only three people here. Kira, Akira and Shinji...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Guys! You gotta help us!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah! Somethin' bad's happened!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Something bad? Nice! Finally!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-this is serious!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh? What are you talking about?

Wait, so something actually happened?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Okay. Let's all just calm down for a minute.

Now tell us what happened Emily.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-there's someone in the water purification chamber! They're--!

 

*BANG!*

 

Emily Summers:  
H-huh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The...the hell was that?!

 

Emily Summers:  
S-some sort of explosion sound...?

 

**No...it couldn't be...**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
I know that sound...

A gunshot! That was definitely a gunshot!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-WHAT?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
It sounded like it came from the water purification chamber!

 

Emily Summers:  
The water purification chamber? It can't be!

 

**There's no way...**

 

(Run to the WPC door)

 

(Talk to Akira)

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! What are you waiting for?! Look what's inside the room already!

Is it something good? Tell me it's something good!

 

(Talk to Kira)

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That sound...was it really a gunshot...?

Oh dear...then, if that's the case...

 

(Talk to Shinji)

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
There's no time to wait around Little Lamb!

If that was really a gunshot, and I'm pretty sure it was, then someone might be in danger, got it?!

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Dammit! One of us shoulda stayed behind!

If somethin' actually happened, I'll be fuckin' pissed at myself!

 

(Examine WPC Door)

 

**Okay, calm down Emily. Get a grip.**

**There's nothing to worry about. When I go in this room, that person's going to be just fine.**

**Okay, let's go in.**

 

**It was impossible. I'd told myself that from the beginning.**

**There was no way that one of us would do something like that. There was no way that could happen!**

**That was what I had hoped. But when I looked into that room...**

**...All my hopes were dashed.**

  
[The camera pans up the legs of the victim still wearing the hazmat suit from before. It continues to pan past a bloody bullet hole in the side of the suit and finally arrives at the dead eyed stare of the victim who is now fully visible behind the hazmat suit's visor.]

 

[The camera draws back revealing the whole scene.]

 

  
**At first, I had trouble processing just what I was looking at.**

**But once I came to that conclusion, I still couldn't accept it. My entire being just couldn't accept it!**

**It was the dead eyed stare of The Ultimate Lucky Student... my classmate, Makoto Naegi.**

 

 

** CHAPTER 1: Despair of our Youth **

**Deadly Life**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first victim is finally claimed. And it just so happens to be the mysterious girl who shares a name and talent with a certain Ultimate Hope. But how did she die? And more importantly, who killed her? All suggestions, predictions, thoughts and theories are welcome! And, as always, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Deadly Life Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to investigate! Let's start right where we left off, shall we?

 

  
Emily Summers:  
Th-this is...!

 

**What the heck is going on?! How is this even happening?!**

**Makoto...Only a few minutes ago she was alive! We were just going to get help for her...**

**Were we too late?!**

**No...No...that's not it. We heard that gunshot while we were talking to the others in the cafeteria, right?!**

**Nothing's making sense! None of it connects in a logical manner!**

**There's only one thing I know for sure right now! And that's...**

**...One of our classmates...is dead...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Makoto?! Oh my God...

Sh-she's dead!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
N-no way! Someone actually...!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-why?

Shit! This is all my fault!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
S-sis! She's not really dead...right?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Just...just don't look, Akira! It's alright!

 

**This can't be real...This can't be real!**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hey! We heard a booming sound! What's going on here--?

WAAAAAAAAAARGH!

I-is she...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Everyone. Please stay calm! We may be jumping to conclusions here--

 

*Ding dong, dong ding*

 

Monokuma:  
A body has been discovered!

Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...W-well Narumi? Is that confirmation enough for ya?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ggh! ...S-so it's true...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

No! No! I can't take this anymore!

Hey Sis! We gotta get outta heeeeeeere!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
We will Akira! We will! It'll all be alright!

 

Monokuma:  
Eeeeeeeh?! Get out of here? I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little bit for that.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! The antagonist has returned!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wh-what do you mean by "we'll have to wait"?

 

Monokuma:  
Once a body has been discovered, I personally will not let any murders occur until after the class trial!

That is, if you survive it.

 

Emily Summers:  
So you mean...

Th-this really is a murder?!

 

Monokuma:  
Yep! Sure is!

And the culprit is of course, one of you guys!

 

Emily Summers:  
No! That's impossible!

 

**A thick feeling of nausea started to rise in my throat. My thoughts began to cloud over.**

**So this is what true _despair_ feels like...**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I-if what you say is true...

At least we don't have to worry about the killer trying to kill someone else, right?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
R-really? So we're safe aren't we Sis? Aren't we?

 

Monokuma:  
Whoa, whoa! Don't get too comfortable.

If you guys want any hope of surviving the class trial, you're gonna need some pretty strong evidence!

Evidence of the true killer that is!

So fly my pretties! Fly! And start your investigation! Quickly now!

 

Emily Summers:  
So...so that's how it is huh?

Th-there's no way I can just accept that...!

 

Monokuma:  
Well you better get busy accepting or get busy dying Missy!

...Unless Makoto's killer is willing to give themselves up now?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's enough out of you, you black and white menace!

No one will give themselves up now because there is no killer among us!

Hear my words, Vile Bear! It is impossible!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I...I'm sure that that must be right...

The only thing an investigation will uncover is that Monokuma was the killer!

 

Monokuma:  
*Sigh* Don't you people get it? If you start thinking like that, the _real_ killer will get away!

I mean, it's no skin off my nose either way but...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You...you bastard! I bet you _are_ the one who killed her!

And now you want to blame us? I'll put a bullet right between those beady eyes of yours!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Just try it mister!

Just know that you'll end up deader than this dead girl if you do!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Grrrrrrgh!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Shinji Ishibashi. Please, control yourself.

There's no need for anymore unnecessary deaths here.

Right now, we must focus on informing the others of Makoto Naegi's fate!

That is, if they aren't already aware of it.

 

**Just as she said that, we heard footsteps in the corridor getting louder and louder.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...They've arrived.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-what's going on here?! I heard some announcement about a body being discovered--

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-that's...M-M-M-M-Makoto...? Why...?

Wh-why isn't she moving...?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
She's dead. The Bear says that one of us killed her...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
D-dead...? Th-that can't be...!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Y-yeah...okay, okay...where are the cameras...?

I love a good prank as much as the next guy but this is way too far, man!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
S-so...the killing game...actually started...? Stop kidding around!

 

Kou:  
......And now...

You want us to find out who killed her, right Monokuma?

 

Monokuma:  
Ooooh! Very good! Looks like at least one of you was listening.

Conduct your investigations and present your findings in the class trial!

I wonder if you'll be good enough to find out the truth?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
This...is but one chapter in my voyage through the seven realms...

...Death does not frighten me. I refuse to participate...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
No. I believe we should all do our part. Otherwise we're all doomed.

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? Doomed? That sounds bad...

Can Umami still take Veggie for rides in the afterlife?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
You can't ride shit in the afterlife, girl!

That's why we gotta investigate and stuff!

 

Emily Summers:  
Investigate...a murder...?

How would we even go about doing that...?

 

Monokuma:  
Well, if you can do it or not doesn't really faze me to be honest. But I still look forward to the results!

Let's see if you'll be smart enough to find the blackened!

Seeeeeya later!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
He's finally gone...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, looks like it...

So, what do we do now?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, what else can we do? We gotta find a way out of here before that trial begins!

We might be able to make it if we hurry!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That would be unwise. If we didn't find an escape route before, we won't find one now.

Not now that the killing game has officially begun.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Th-then, what do you want us to do?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I want you all to return to the areas you were in when you first heard the body discovery announcement.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Oh, I see. Is that so you can burn evidence perhaps...?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
No. You just want to prevent the case from becoming over complicated, don't you?

This is the easiest way to establish accurate testimony.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Precisely.

In the meantime, we need to begin our examination of the crime scene.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Okay...I get it. I'll be heading back then...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
This is dumb. C'mon Sis, let's get outta here!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, I don't know if that's such a good idea...

We should do our best to help investigate, I think.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Fine, fine! But let's just do it somewhere else!

I am NOT taking orders from some boring lawyer bitch!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
*Sigh* You're free to do whatever you want. But I am trying to solve a murder case.

If you want to be a hindrance to the investigation, that's your prerogative.

 

**Narumi's really getting into this already.**

**I mean, she could try to act a little sad about Makoto's death...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
......

...I'll bet you think that I'm a heartless unfeeling monster don't you, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Eh? I-I...No. It's just that...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Don't get the wrong idea. I am sad. I'm also very afraid.

Even now, I can't stop my hands from trembling...

...But now is not the time for such feelings!

...We owe it to Makoto to discover the truth behind her death.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I see! That's very admirable of you!

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi...

 

**She's being brave, despite the circumstances.**

**The hope she feels, maybe I can feel it too.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah! I'm pumped up now! Let's do this!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
That excitement...might be overdoing it a little...

 

**Makoto...I promise...even though we had our differences...**

**This isn't right! No one was supposed to die like this!**

**Somehow...I-I'll solve this case for you!**

 

**[INVESTIGATE!]**

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
How could this have happened?!

I made a vow to keep you all safe!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's not your fault Jinta! You couldn't have known!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Gnnngh! Even so...

This guilt I feel...it's burning me up!

 

**Come to think of it, I'm feeling pretty hot too...**

**Wait a second...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Jinta, I don't think that's guilt you're feeling.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What?! You doubt my feelings are sincere?!

 

Emily Summers:  
No, it's just that it actually does feel really, really hot in here!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah, so that's why my powers have weakened!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh, yeah...

 

**Did someone turn up the heat in this room...?**

 

(Talk to Shinji)

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Grrrrr! That Monokuma...

What gives him the right to kill one of us like that?

 

Emily Summers:  
So, you think Monokuma is responsible for this?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Well, who else could have done it? We're just kids, not killers!

 

Emily Summers:  
I don't really want to doubt my friends either...

And I don't trust Monokuma at all...

 

**But at the same time, I can't help but feel uneasy about this whole thing...**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Never trust a bear, Little Lamb. Not even a talking one.

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Bunko...are you alright?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
"Am I alright"...? Whaddaya think, Em?!

God...We shoulda stayed with her! Why did we have to leave her to get killed like that?!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I know but...

But I don't think this was our fault. We couldn't have known...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...Yeah...I guess not...

So then...what can we do?

 

Emily Summers:  
There's only one thing we _can_ do.

We have to discover why Makoto had to die like this!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Right. You're absolutely right!

I'll find us a clue or two! I promise!

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Our first task is to examine the corpse.

 

Emily Summers:  
E-examine?

 

**I'm starting to feel sick again...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We need to discover as much as possible about how Makoto Naegi died.

Unfortunately, it seems we can't perform a real autopsy...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

How are we supposed to get anywhere if we don't know how she died?

 

Monokuma:  
Dun dun dunnn! Have no fear! Monokuma is here!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You again...Do you have something useful to tell us for once?

 

Monokuma:  
Indeedy I do! Voila!

It's...the Monokuma File!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The...Monokuma File...?

 

Monokuma:  
The Monokuma File contains all the relevant information about how the victim was killed!

So yeah. You wanted an autopsy report? Here you go!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-you think we can trust what you have to say about this?

 

Monokuma:  
Don't worry! I have a PhD in coronary biology!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-they don't give PhDs to bears!

 

Monokuma:  
Hey you're right!

...

...

 

Emily Summers:  
...A-Are you done here?

 

Monokuma:  
Sure am!

Well, seeya!

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Monokuma File No.1**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm, while it is against my better judgement...

I suppose we should take a look at this so-called "Monokuma File".

 

**Let's see what we have here...**

 

Emily Summers:  
The victim was Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student. Height: 183cm Weight: 66kg.

The cause of death was loss of blood due to a single bullet wound in the chest region.

The condition of the wound shows that the victim was shot from less than a metre away.

The victim's heart as well as any other primary organs remain undamaged.

There are no other wounds or traces of poisonous substances present near the body.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
This document is...surprisingly thorough. It could be very useful evidence.

 

Emily Summers:  
But is it trustworthy?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
To discover that, we have no choice but to check Makoto's body ourselves.

 

**I have to examine the corpse...of one of my classmates?**

***Gulp* Well, it's now or never...**

 

(Examine Makoto's body)

 

**Inside that suit lies the body of our classmate, Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student.**

**I don't want to bring myself to look at that face again...but I have to.**

**Okay...deep breaths. I just have to push past my emotions and investigate!**

 

(Examine bullet hole)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a small hole in Makoto's Hazmat Suit. Did she tear it open on something?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So you noticed it too. There's no doubt then.

That's a bullet hole.

 

Emily Summers:  
A...bullet hole? This is?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. There is a small trace of gunpowder around the hole.

And its position on that suit directly coincides with the wound on Makoto's chest.

 

Emily Summers:  
You're right. I get it...

 

**But still to think that Makoto really was shot...**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Hazmat Suit**

 

(Examine Glove)

 

Emily Summers:  
I wonder if Makoto was holding any clues...It's worth checking...

...........Huh? Well, she may not be "holding anything" per se but...

There's definitely something here.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What did you find, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
There's...an opening in Makoto's right glove. Was she cut by something?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hazmat Suits are usually quite sturdy.

That means that something very sharp had to have come in to contact with Makoto's hand.

 

Emily Summers:  
Something sharp huh?

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Makoto's Right Glove**

 

(Examine Piece of Rubber next to Makoto's body)

 

Emily Summers:  
What the heck is this?

A small, white piece of rubber?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Perhaps that came from Makoto's suit?

 

Emily Summers:  
Maybe but...

I don't see any place where it could have come from...

Plus, it seems a little bit thin to have come from the suit...I think...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Very perceptive. You may be right.

 

 **But what else could this** **be then...?**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Piece of Rubber**

 

(Examine Makoto's face)

 

Emily Summers:  
Makoto...I'm so sorry.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Those eyes...they're the eyes of someone who didn't die peacefully...

Graaaaagh! Who did it? Show yourself, coward!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your efforts are appreciated Jinta Azumaya. But ultimately fruitless.

Hmm...I think we should try to take this helmet off of her head.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh?

But wouldn't that be...ya know...disturbin' the crime scene or somethin'?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
If it's only her helmet, it should be fine, I think.

Besides, there's something I want to check.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Something you wanna check huh? Sounds like you got a scent.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Perhaps. For now let's just take that helmet off.

 

**It took some time but eventually we figured out how to remove the helmet from Makoto's suit.**

**But then...**

 

*Shunk*

*FWOOOOSH*

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ugh! Th-the hell?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Argh! WHAT IS THIIIIIS?!

 

**A thick smell filled the room immediately. A metallic, overwhelming stench.**

 

Emily Summers:  
B-blood?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Augh! It's everywhere!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
The suit must have been full of the stuff...

 

**The blood had completely covered the crime scene and Makoto's usually blue hair had been dyed a dark crimson.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
As I thought...

I found it strange that the Monokuma File stated that the victim died of blood loss...

...When there were only small amounts of blood around her body.

So this was the reason.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
That's nice and all...

...But now this place smells like shit!

I'm just gonna go stand by the door where the air's a bit fresher...

 

**I should probably leave soon too...**

**Just as soon as I've spoken with everyone.**

 

(Talk to Shinji)

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Dammit. Why'd Eagle Eyes have to go and do that?

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess she was making a point or something?

I often find it hard to fathom what goes on in Narumi's head...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heh. You're not alone.

 

Emily Summers:  
So, what were you doing around the time of the murder, Shinji?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Me? Well, after I finished my chores, I went back to the cafeteria for a snack...

...Which is where you found me.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, that's right!

So...What chore did you get assigned?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Ah, I got stuck with janitorial duty. I took everyone's trash to the trash compactor.

Oh, the trash compactor's in the forest biome by the way.

 

Emily Summers:  
Janitorial duty huh? That sucks.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah, but...Hm? What's that?

 

Emily Summers:  
What's what?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
There's some sort of object on the ground over there.

Hey, maybe you should check what it is before Narumi snatches it up and "makes a point" of it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Haha. Not a bad idea.

 

(Examine small object)

 

Emily Summers:  
What is this thing?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Ah. I've got her number.

That little thing's a silencer, and a beauty she is.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...A "silencer"?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You know, for masking the sound of guns.

You put it over the end of a gun and it muffles its sound.

 

Emily Summers:  
Ooooh, I get it.

 

**Good thing one of us knows what they're talking about when it comes to this stuff.**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hey, if Makoto there was shot, maybe the killer used that silencer?

 

Emily Summers:  
I would've thought so too...

But...we heard the gunshot before. Loud and clear in fact.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hmph. Good point…

 

Emily Summers:  
**So why was this here I wonder...?**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Silencer**

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ugh...it ain't right, no matter which way ya look at it...

 

Emily Summers:  
Is that smell still bothering you, Bunko?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Aw that? Naw, that's nothin'.

Smelled way worse back on the farm, ya know?

 

Emily Summers:  
Then...what's going on?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I was just thinking about this door here. It's been open like this all day, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...that's right. It was open when we found Makoto's body too as I recall.

What about it?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, don'tcha think it's weird?

Why was this door open like that? I mean, don't ya think the killer would've closed it?

 

Emily Summers:  
...Why would they feel the need to do that?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
All the rooms in this place are soundproof, remember?

So if the killer didn't want us to hear that gunshot, seems to me they shoulda closed the door.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-hey! That's a good point!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...But they left it open anyway.

You know, if you let people hear you when you rob them, it won't go down well.

Same with killin', I assumed. Ya gotta be stealthier than that!

 

**Was the killer really that careless?**

**...Or was there perhaps a greater purpose to doing this?**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**WPC Door**

 

(Exit WPC)

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey-O! How's it going?! Neigh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...I hope you don't mind me saying, Koko, but...

...You seem pretty upbeat considering what just happened.

 

Koko Umami:  
No. That's not right at all. Umami's very upset about all this!

But...I think Makoto will be alright, y'know?

She'll just go to heaven and be happy forever! I'm really glad for her.

 

Emily Summers:  
E-even if that were true, it would still be a long time before you saw her again, right?

 

Koko Umami:  
It's okay! Umami doesn't mind waiting.

She doesn't get bored easily, y'know! It's just like before!

 

Emily Summers:  
Before?

 

Koko Umami:  
Yeah! That's right! Befooooooore!

It was back when I was playing with Veggie in the corridor before!

I thought it was weird when you guys ran out of that room back then...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, that's right. Bunko and I ran into you on the way to get help, didn't we?

 

[Flashback]

 

Koko Umami:  
Weeeeeeeeee! Neigh! Go Veggie!

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko just ran past!

Should we get her?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Nah, don't bother.

You think tha' girl knows the first thing about first aid? She's a total ditz!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Koko Umami:  
Aww! Did Bunny really say that about me? Yay!

 

**I...don't think it was meant to be a compliment...**

 

Koko Umami:  
Soooo anyway...! After that happened, Umami looked into that room and saw Makoto lying there!

She was coughing really hard and--

AAAAAH!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what happened?!

 

Koko Umami:  
Wait, so...Does that mean that Makoto was already dead when I saw her?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, usually people only cough when they're still alive...

 

Koko Umami:  
.........Oh yeah! That's good!

But still...

I wish I could have gone in and helped her...

 

Emily Summers:  
Well then...why didn't you?

 

Koko Umami:  
NEIGH!

Um, well...she was in that room with the water and machines and stuff, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah... _The water purification chamber._

 

Koko Umami:  
Um...well you see...

Umami can't actually go in there...ever.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...why is that?

 

Koko Umami:  
Hmm...I'm not really sure...

Yesterday, Monokuma banned me from going in there for some reason. Tee hee!

 

**And she just laughs everything off as usual.**

**Hmm...I wonder why Umami would be banned from entering the water purification chamber...**

**Maybe I should ask Monokuma about this if I see him...**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Koko's Testimony**

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Gulp* *Sniffle* Oooh...why am I so weak...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yumi! A-are you okay?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
E-Emily! Oh no, I-it's nothing! Please don't be concerned about me!

 

Emily Summers:  
Are you sure? You don't look so good.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ooooh...what else is new? I'm so useless.

When I saw Makoto's body, I ran out of there as fast as I could.

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, that's only natural Yumi! Don't beat yourself up over it!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Ah! I know that! Really, don't worry about me!

Actually, I was thinking of something I could do to help find the killer and...

I drew this.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What is it?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
It's a diagram of the facility. At least, what we can see of it.

I was going to draw where everyone was when you heard the gunshot.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, that's a great idea Yumi! We can figure out who has an alibi from that!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-it's not that great of an idea! I mean...

The culprit probably won't tell the truth about where they were when the gunshot was heard, will they?

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...probably not.

B-But still, this could be really useful!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O-Okay! I'll have it ready by the time the trial starts! So please come back later!

If that's alright with you...

 

Emily Summers:  
Thanks Yumi.

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Yumi's Diagram**

 

(Go to area outside the Dorm Rooms)

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Emily! You're finished in there huh?

So? Did you figure out who did it?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-um...no. Not yet. We actually couldn't figure out a whole lot...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Shit...

Well, did you at least figure out how it happened?

H-How did she...die...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, we think she was shot...with a gun.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ah! The Shottery...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...yeah...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
...You're right. This is no time for bringing up old puns like yesterday's lunch...

So, if the Mono-Gun was the murder weapon, does that mean the killer won The Shottery?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's what's been worrying me too...

I mean, there's no other explanation, is there?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Good point. Although...

 

Emily Summers:  
Although...?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well actually, I noticed something weird this morning.

 

Emily Summers:  
Really? What was it?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, I was just taking out my trash, you know? Emptying it into the communal dumpster and all that...

And I could've sworn I saw a gun amongst all the trash!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?! But that's not possible!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I'm just telling you what I saw.

...At least, what I think I saw. Could be significant, you know?

 

**So Ryotaro thinks he saw a gun in the communal dumpster this morning?**

**What could that mean...? Was he just mistaken or...?**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Ryotaro's Testimony**

 

(Enter Emily's Room)

 

**DORM ROOM - EMILY SUMMERS AND MAKOTO NAEGI**

 

Monokuma:  
There, there, aaaaand there! Done!

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaaaaaaah! What the heck are you doing here?

 

Monokuma:  
Me? I'm just redecorating of course!

Puhuhu! I've been passing these around to everyone's rooms!

 

Emily Summers:  
A...participation award?

 

Monokuma:  
Yep! You're all participants in the life or death game after all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Grrr! Buzz off!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Don't need to tell me twice! I'll just hang it up here then!

 

***Sigh*...**

**Anyway, I need to look this room over in case Makoto left behind any clues.**

 

(Talk to Monokuma)

 

Emily Summers:  
What the...? You're still here? What do you want?

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? What do I want?

Um...Nothing much. I have everything I could ever want right here...

...Good friends...a good killing game...and excellent Despair!

 

Emily Summers:  
You must be happy now that a murder's actually happened.

 

Monokuma:  
Eh. It was only a matter of time really. They all crack eventually! Like delicious omelettes for an egg.

Or was that the other way around?

 

Emily Summers:  
They all crack eventually? Have you done this before or something?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! I've said too much!

That's the problem with having one half of your mouth bigger than the other! Words tend to tumble out!

 

**I'm not going to get him to reveal anything he doesn't want me to know like this.**

**I should just focus on Makoto's murder.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Come to think of it, there was something I wanted to ask you.

 

Monokuma:  
Oh? I'm always delighted to be of service! Fire away!

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko told me that she wasn't allowed to enter the WPC. Why is that?

 

Monokuma:  
Oh. That was something that happened the other day.

That little minx tried to taint my water with her dirty broomstick!

 

Emily Summers:  
Broomstick? You mean Veggie?

 

Monokuma:  
No thanks, I'm allergic.

Anyway, I'd just finished the purification process when she walked in and dropped that thing in the moat!

Do you know how long purifying that water takes?!

 

Emily Summers:  
No I don't.

 

Monokuma:  
About ten minutes.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's it?!

 

Monokuma:  
So, in order to avoid anymore unnecessary time wasting, I uploaded a personal rule to Koko Umami's e-handbook.

Rule 10: "Koko Umami is banned from entering the water purification chamber indefinitely!"

Disobeying this rule will lead to her an early grave! Puhuhuhuhu!

 

**I see, so in other words...**

**Koko not only didn't go in to the WPC today, she couldn't have.**

**...If she had, she would have been executed.**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Monokuma's Testimony**

 

(Examine Participation Medal)

 

Emily Summers:  
So this "medal" commemorates our participation in the killing game? What's the point of that?

 

Monokuma:  
The point? There is no point!

Participation awards are handed out to people so low on the food chain that they don't even place!

This is my way of saying: "You tried, but you'll never be anything special."

 

Emily Summers:  
Lovely. Guess that explains why it's made of wood, not gold or silver.

Hey, do you have something personal against me?

 

Monokuma:  
What? Why would you ask me such a thing? You're all equally special in my eyes.

This must be what it feels like to be a parent forced to choose a favourite kid!

 

Emily Summers:  
Then why would you want to give me something like this?

 

Monokuma:  
Geez! I'm giving one to everyone, okay?! You're all participants after all!

 

**Huh. It looks like he even gave one to Makoto despite her not being here anymore.**

**I don't get it but I guess this is just Monokuma's attempt at being funny...**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Participation Medal**

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Go to Kitchen)

 

**KITCHEN**

 

(Talk to Goro)

 

Goro Shippuden:  
*Munch* *Chomp* *Glomph*

 

Emily Summers:  
Goro...? What are you doing?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
*Gulp* Ah! Don't mind me, Emily.

Whenever I'm upset, I find eating is my one true comfort.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. I see...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I went to see the body myself. But I just couldn't face it!

I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! NOT FEARED HER!

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
G-Goro! Don't worry!

I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this if we work together!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
*Sniff* You're right. I have been doing some investigation of my own...

But there's only one thing I've found out of place so far. But it might be unrelated.

 

Emily Summers:  
Every bit helps! So what did you find?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I've kept track of every item in this kitchen since we first arrived...

But today I noticed something was different. Missing, in fact!

 

Emily Summers:  
Really! What was it?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
It was a single knife.

SOMEONE STOLE A KNIFE FROM THIS VERY KITCHEN!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
A knife? But the murder weapon was a gun...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes. It seemed odd to me as well. That's why I thought it might be unrelated.

 

**Someone took a knife from this kitchen? Why would they do that?**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Kitchen Knife**

 

(Leave Kitchen)

 

(Go to Lounge)

 

**LOUNGE**

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Are you suffering from a lack of blood...?

...You should have donated your essence to me. I would have made good use of it...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? I haven't lost any blood Umeko.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Truly? But your face is so pale...

...Perhaps you have already completed your transition to vampyre form...

 

**Why is she acting so coy? Did she forget what happened...?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Umeko. I know this might be a surprise to you but...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Are you referring to the murder...?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-um...yes. So you do remember!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Of course. Such a pointless waste of precious life...

And I suppose you're investigating the cause of death now...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...yeah, that's right.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I was in the crypt this entire afternoon. So I saw nothing...

NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME?!

 

Emily Summers:  
EEEK! I-I mean, yes Umeko! Understood! S-sorry to bother you!

 

**It's kinda hard to tell but she doesn't seems very affected by all this.**

**Maybe that's just how she is usually. She looks likes she's no stranger to death.**

 

(Talk to Akira or Kira)

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Aaaaah...Finally. We've done our part Sis. Now we can relax.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
There's still some investigation to be done Akira. Not to mention the class trial.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Whaaaat?! Aw, gimme a break already!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, you two. What are you doing?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh hello Emily! We've just finished investigating a few things...

But as you can see, this little one thinks our job is done!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Aw, c'mon sis! I'm not little! I'm the same age as you!

But anyway! We looked around our bedrooms for clues. Didn't find any! Oh well!

But I mean, what else can you do?

 

Emily Summers:  
...That's all you investigated?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I keep telling him we should do a bit more.

Our lives _are_  on the line after all! Hahaha!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hahahahaha!

 

**This must just be the effect their grief is having on them...**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Sorry Sis! But seriously! It's more fun to just watch everyone else's reactions!

That rose tinted hipster ran straight to the bathroom after he left the WPC!

And who knows what he wanted to do there! Haha!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Please don't make fun of Tatsuaki, Akira! How would you feel in his position?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Pfft! Whatever, Sis!

 

Emily Summers:  
I see. So that's why I haven't seen Tatsuaki around lately...

 

**If I play along, maybe I can just back off slowly...**

 

(Leave Lounge)

 

(Go to Forest Biome)

 

**FOREST BIOME**

 

Kou:  
Emily! Are you alright?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah I'm fine, all things considered...

 

Kou:  
Thank goodness.

You know, you really had me worried earlier today when you just collapsed like that.

And then this happened. I should've been more careful...

 

**It's true. The very thing that we tried so hard to prevent just...happened.**

 

Emily Summers:  
There was nothing we could've done, Kou! It's not your fault!

 

Kou:  
Ah! I know that! Don't worry about me.

The best thing we can do to avenge Makoto now though, is investigate.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right! I still haven't looked around the biome yet actually...

 

Kou:  
Really? Then maybe I can help.

I've been looking around and I think I understand this room's layout now.

So...let's help each other out!

 

Emily Summers:  
Sugoi! I mean, great!

 

(Talk to Kou)

 

Emily Summers:  
Have you seen Makoto's body yet?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. I went over and examined it just before you got here and...

......

 

Emily Summers:  
That was a weird pause. Did you figure something out?

 

Kou:  
Actually, it's odd but...

When I saw the body and heard everyone's deductions, something felt very off.

 

Emily Summers:  
Really? What was it?

 

Kou:  
Well...The Monokuma File stated that the cause of death was loss of blood from a single wound.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, that was pretty obvious from all the blood inside her hazmat suit.

 

Kou:  
I don't doubt she bled out. But...

Do you know how long it would usually take someone to bleed out from a wound like that?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, no. How long?

 

Kou:  
Well, providing that no internal organs are damaged, it can take up to an hour.

That's why people usually survive wounds like that if they get medical help soon enough.

 

Emily Summers:  
WHAT?! But she was already dead by the time we got to her after hearing the gunshot!

 

Kou:  
I know. That's why it felt so bizarre to me.

It's definitely worth remembering, I think.

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Kou's Testimony**

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou...I've got to wonder...Why would you know a piece of trivia like that?

 

Kou:  
Haha! I wish I knew but...memory loss, you know.

I guess I must've been a cop or an assassin before I came here or something!

 

Emily Summers:  
Still as carefree as ever...

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sniffle* *Sob* Why...? I don't wanna die...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yoshikazu...? Are you...crying?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ah!

N-no! Shut up, freak!

 

Kou:  
Looks like the murder's really affecting him...

 

Emily Summers:  
Aww...It's okay, Yoshi.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I-I'm not crying, moron! And don't call me Yoshi without my permission!

I'm...investigating, okay? That's why I'm crouched down over here!

 

Emily Summers:  
Investigating...? You?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Y-yeah! That's not so weird is it?

I-I'm smarter than all of you! I can solve this case myself if I want to! Which I don't!

 

**I gotta say...he's kinda cute when he's flustered like that!**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Why are you looking at me like that? Quit it already!

 

Kou:  
So, what are you investigating, Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I'm...just looking at this river here. It might have something to do with the murder, don't you think?

 

Emily Summers:  
The river? Why would that be related?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ha! Of course someone as dumb as you wouldn't get it!

 

Emily Summers:  
Then...are you going to tell me?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Fine.

This room is directly connected to the water purification chamber. Did you know that?

The stream in this room flows into that room where the water gets purified.

 

Kou:  
Oh. So where does the stream in this room flow from?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-who cares about that?!

Anyway, you found the crazy girl dead in the water in that room, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. So basically you're saying...there might be a clue in the water?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. If you want my professional scientific opinion then yes.

I'm gonna find that piece of evidence and catch the k-killer myself!

 

Emily Summers:  
His resolve definitely started to falter towards the end there.

 

Kou:  
Well, good luck Yoshikazu. I hope you find something.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Luck got that girl killed, you idiot! I don't need luck, or help for that matter!

 

(Examine Control Panel)

 

Emily Summers:  
What's this control panel here for?

 

Kou:  
That's the heating control system for this place.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, you mean like, it controls the temperature in the forest biome?

I guess having a consistent climate would be important for a room like this.

 

Kou:  
Actually, that controls the heating throughout the entire facility.

...Or so Monokuma says.

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! Why would that be here of all places?

That...seems a little inconvenient.

 

Kou:  
Well, Monokuma can pop up wherever he wants so it can't be too bad for him.

Though he'd probably be annoyed if we messed with it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...

...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

 

Kou:  
Emily, please don't.

 

Emily Summers:  
C'mon! It's one way to make Monokuma _break a sweat_!

 

Kou:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
I bet he'd really feel _hot under the collar_ if we tried it!

 

Kou:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, hey! I'm sure it'd really _burn him up inside_!

 

Kou:  
...Are you done?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait, wait! Just one more!

We could really _heat up the competition_ with this!

...Okay, I'm done.

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Heating System**

 

(Examine Mound of Dirt)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Is it just me or...

Does something seem...different about the ground over here?

 

Kou:  
What do you mean?

 

Emily Summers:  
I mean just look at it! It's suspicious, right?

 

Kou:  
Uh...now that you mention it, yeah, it does look a little suspicious.

Let's take a closer look.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...

...Ooh! I spot a shiny!

 

Kou:  
Yep. Something's buried here. Let's dig it up and see what it is.

.........

Th-this is...!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's a...knife! What the heck is THAT doing here?

 

Kou:  
It must have come from the kitchen.

 

Emily Summers:  
The kitchen? Oh! That's right!

Goro mentioned that someone had stolen a knife from the kitchen earlier today!

 

Kou:  
Really? Then this must be it.

Even so...the murder weapon was a gun, not a knife.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Why would someone take something like this? And who could've done it?

 

Kou:  
Well, there is one way to know for sure. We check for fingerprints!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Good one, Sherlock Holmes.

As if we have the equipment necessary for that!

 

Kou:  
I know, I know. But still, it's worth a shot.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Didn't you hear what I just said?

 

Kou:  
We don't need to know who the prints belong to. But we can at least learn some useful things.

Like, if they were left handed or right handed for example.

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I guess. But it still might be difficult for us amateurs--

 

**As I said that, Kou carefully picked up the knife so as not to leave any prints of his own.**

**Then, he held it up to the light as if he'd done this same thing several times before.**

 

Kou:  
Hmm...well, how about that...

 

Emily Summers:  
What? Did you actually figure something out?

 

Kou:  
Actually, I think anyone could work something out from this.

There are no fingerprints on this knife.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait, really?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. I guess the culprit was wearing gloves. And that's not all.

There's also some black rubber along the blade for some reason.

 

Emily Summers:  
Black rubber huh? That sounds kinda familiar.

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Kitchen Knife**

 

Kou:  
It was a good thing those clues were so easy to spot.

To be honest, I'm not sure if I would've been able to work out anything from real fingerprints.

 

Emily Summers:  
So, you were just taking a gamble?

Geez, you're more reckless than Makoto!

 

Kou:  
Oh...sorry.

 

(Examine Air Vent Opening)

 

Emily Summers:  
What's this hole in the wall here for?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That's an air vent, genius. I think it connects to the room next door.

 

Kou:  
The water purification chamber?

 

Emily Summers:  
I just call it the WPC for short.

Hmm...I think I remember seeing another vent opening like this in that room actually.

It was way higher up though. Right up against the ceiling as I recall.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well duh! The two vents are connected after all.

I took a look inside before. It's just a steep passage to the other room.

 

Emily Summers:  
A passage huh? Maybe the killer escaped through there!

 

Kou:  
No. I don't think they'd be able to.

That vent looks too small for any high school student to fit through.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's true...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...

Wh-why are you looking at me, freak?!

I can't fit in there either you know! I'm not THAT small!

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay, okay. Yeesh!

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Yoshikazu's Testimony**

 

(Examine Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
Where does this door lead to?

 

Kou:  
I think the trash compactor is in there.

 

Emily Summers:  
You think there might be a useful clue or two in there?

 

Kou:  
It's certainly possible. I can't think of a better place for getting rid of evidence.

 

(Enter Trash Compactor Room)

 

**TRASH COMPACTOR**

 

(Examine Monokuma in trash compactor)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Examine party supplies)

 

Emily Summers:  
Ugh. Looks like we've found Monokuma's stash of extra party supplies.

 

Kou:  
Oh yeah. That big lottery party...

And I'd just managed to block that whole thing from my memory too...

 

Emily Summers:  
Whoops! Sorry!

 

Kou:  
Don't worry about it. Now let's see what we have here...

 

Emily Summers:  
Streamers, balloons, party hats, confetti...Pretty much everything you'd expect.

 

Kou:  
Huh. I guess there are no clues here after all. That's a shame...

 

**Maybe I should at least take a few things to brighten my empty room up with...**

 

(Examine Trash Compactor)

 

Emily Summers:  
Geez! Overkill much?

 

Kou:  
Monokuma definitely seems like the type to keep things nice and clean.

 

Emily Summers:  
He does? I never really got that impression from him.

 

Kou:  
Well, I don't know why he'd want us to do chores so much if he didn't.

 

Emily Summers:  
Touché. But still, this thing alone is clearly a safety hazard, right?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. Let's not get too close just in case.

 

Emily Summers:  
Good idea.

 

**Cautiously, I edged my way over towards the mashing, gnashing jaws of the machine...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, uh...Kou? There's a sign here.

 

Kou:  
A sign? Uh, what does it say?

 

  
**You COULD come over and read it yourself you know...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...Ah!

It says that " _dumping of items other than trash is strictly prohibited_ "!

Disobeying this rule is punishable by execution!

 

Kou:  
Really? So I guess the killer couldn't just get rid of any evidence they wanted, could they?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah but...

I have to wonder what defines an item as trash or treasure, you know?

 

Kou:  
Any useless piece of rubbish can qualify as trash I guess. Like these party supplies for example.

Streamers...balloons...banners...There's not a lot here that could be deemed useful.

...On the other hand, any still usable item from inside the facility probably wouldn't be classified as mere garbage.

 

Emily Summers:  
I see. Maybe that's why that knife wasn't thrown away...

 

Kou:  
Well, I think we've seen just about everything there is to see in here.

 

Emily Summers:  
I think so too. Thanks so much for your help Kou!

 

Kou:  
Anytime! I mean, not really anytime. I never want something like this to happen again but...

 

Emily Summers:  
I get it. Don't worry.

 

**Now, I think there's just one more thing I need to do.**

**Hopefully, Yumi's finished her diagram by now...**

 

(Leave Forest Biome)

 

(Talk to Yumi once again)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ah! Emily, you're back!

I just finished taking everyone's testimony. I don't know if my drawing will be helpful but...

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm sure it'll be fine Yumi! Can I have a look?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-yes. But please, be careful and don't rip it!

Or I mean, you can if you really want to. I won't be able to stop you...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...okay...

 

**Hmm...I think this lines up with everything I know so far.**

**But the true culprit might've lied about their location, so I should take all of it with a grain of salt...**

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Yumi's Diagram**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
The time of playing detective is finally over! And now the fun begins!

That's right! The stadium awaits! The stage is set!

Yes! The long awaited class trial is ready to begin!

So please, make your way to the hexagonal room full of coloured doors! Because a new door is about to open!

I'll be waiting! And remember, refusal to participate is punishable by death!

Puhuhu! Seeeeeya soon!

 

**The hexagonal room full of coloured doors. I think we passed through that when we first got here.**

**Is he going to open another one of those doors?**

 

(Go to The Hexagon)

 

**THE HEXAGON**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers. You're not the last one here it seems.

 

Emily Summers:  
Looks like I was on time for once. But...

What is going on here exactly? None of the other doors have opened?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah. I thought it was weird too...

Where the hell are we supposed to have this trial thing huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I imagined Monokuma would have prepared some sort of venue for us.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
We're not doing it here, are we? I can't focus in a place like this.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah. Like you've ever focused on anything in your whole life...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oooh, well look at you Mr Prodigy! Coming at me with the sick burns!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Please stop fighting you two. That's not what Makoto would have wanted.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Are you kidding me sis? That's exactly what she woulda wanted!

She was creepy. And probably dangerous ya know!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
No matter what we thought of her personally, she was still one of us!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
That's right. We shouldn't just abandon her. Probably...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's the spirit!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Speaking of abandonment...has anyone seen Tatsuaki lately?

I never saw him at all while we were investigating. It has me quite concerned.

 

**Come to think of it, he's right.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-it couldn't be! Did something happen to Tatsuaki too?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I've brought Tatsuaki. I found him hiding in his room.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
P-please! Unhand me! You can't make me go in there! I have rights!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
FACE YOUR FEARS LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR, MAN!!!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I keep telling you "I don't want to!"

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Methinks the man of false face has something to hide...

...There is no need for a trial! He is the killer we seek!

 

Kou:  
It's a bit early to assume something like that, don't you think?

Anyway, we're all here now. So where's Monokuma?

 

Monokuma:  
You called?!

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! Mr Bear's back!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
That's not something to be celebrating, Lil' Filly...

 

Monokuma:  
Now then! It appears that everyone is finally assembled!

Then let's begin, shall we?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What do you intend for us to do now, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma:  
You? You don't have to do anything.

Just stand back and watch.

Oh Tintori!!!

 

**Monokuma let out a high pitched whistle and we heard a faint sound coming from the warehouse.**

 

[Tintori flies in and drops a bomb in the middle of the floor. The floor explodes revealing a deep hole from which a large elevator emerges.]

 

Tintori:  
YOUR WILL IS DONE, MASTER.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Stand back everyone! It's clearly dangerous!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey Birdbrain! Are you trying to get us killed?

 

Tintori:  
...

 

Monokuma:  
Hey, I told you to stand back, didn't I?

 

Kou:  
This lift...where does it go exactly?

 

Monokuma:  
Well, well! That's for me to know and...you know the rest.

Now without further ado, please enter the elevator please.

Oops! Did I just say "please" twice? I must be getting excited getting excited!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I don't know about this! It's like we're stepping straight into the lair of the enemy!

We should formulate a plan before going further! Who's with me?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw hell! What've we got to lose?

I'm goin' in. Are the rest of ya comin'?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Fine, let's get this over with.

 

**Everyone started filing into the lift one by one.**

**If Makoto were here now, she probably would've made a snarky comment at our expense.**

**I never thought...that I'd miss something like that.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Come, Emily Summers.

If this is a trial of a formal nature, then we will have nothing to worry about.

In fact, I already have a good idea of how this tragedy occurred.

 

Emily Summers:  
You do? That's pretty impressive Narumi.

 

Kou:  
As expected of the Ultimate Attorney. You probably have a whole case prepared, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ahahah. Your compliments are appreciated Mr Kou.

 

**That smile...She's obviously pretty confident. That's comforting at least.**

**Maybe we can actually get through this!**

**With those words of hope in my heart, I stepped on to the elevator. There was no going back.**

**And if I stopped thinking positively for even a second, I'm sure I would have gone insane.**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh. It's just a plain old metal elevator? I say, how dreadfully boresome!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Please, Ryotaro! Take this seriously!

We never know what may await us at the bottom...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I'm sure everything will be fine. There's no point in getting so worried!

 

**Goro was right though. We DID have no idea what awaited us at the bottom.**

**As we sank deeper and deeper so did my heart in unison.**

**Once we left here, one of, if not all of us would be dead.**

**Finally, we reached our destination and the doors slid open...**

 

Monokuma:  
Floor one. Going up?

Puhuhu! Just kidding, you're not going back up there yet, you've got a job to do!

And this is where you'll do it! The Class Trial Courtroom! Spiffy, ain't it?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Why're ya makin' us admire the decor? How about ya just get this thing started already?

 

Monokuma:  
Sounds good to me! Okay everyone, please find your assigned seats! Then we can begin!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
This certainly is an...unconventional courtroom, I must admit.

 

**I guess this room caught Narumi off guard. She's not the only one.**

**But as far as a room designed to decide the fate of our lives? I don't know what I expected.**

**The only thing we can do now is play along and discover the truth.**

**The truth about her death.**

 

**Makoto Naegi...the Ultimate Lucky Student...**

**She was very arrogant and seemed to put herself before others...**

**But she was clearly very affected by our situation and she was determined to find a way out.**

**And she died because of one of us...**

**To kill a classmate in cold blood like that...we have to find whoever did it!**

**Because if we don't...the rest of us will die too!**

**I can't let that happen! I'll find out the truth!**

**Even if that means sacrificing another one of us...**

**Will we pursue that hope? Or will we succumb to despair? We're about to find out.**

**In this. The class trial.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Danganronpa: Alternate! We begin the class trial! With the investigation said and done, who do you think killed Makoto? And how did they do it? Any and all theories and predictions are much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Deadly Life Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The class trial finally begins! So, for the trial sections, I've had to give the text format some tweaking. All weak spots in Non-Stop Debates and Rebuttal showdowns will be written in bold text and the agree spots in later Non-Stop Debates will be bold and written in italics. I'll explain how the other mini games will function when we get to them but that's all for now!
> 
> By the way, this is the order the characters are seated in the class trials, beginning from directly across from Monokuma:
> 
> Emily -> Akira -> Kira -> Bunko -> Makoto -> Ryotaro -> Goro -> Yumi -> Tatsuaki -> Kou -> Koko -> Umeko -> Jinta -> Narumi -> Yoshikazu -> Shinji ->

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
**CASE 1 COURT PREP**  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
\- Check e-Handbook  
\- Finish Preparations  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Killing School Camp has officially claimed its first victim in The Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi. In the murder of a dangerous presence who had many enemies, everyone is a suspect...  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

** TRUTH BULLETS: 15/15 **

**Monokuma File No.1**  
Victim: Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student.  
Height: 183cm  Weight: 66kg.  
Cause of Death: Loss of blood due to a single bullet wound in the chest region.  
The condition of the wound shows that the victim was shot from less than a metre away.  
Other Information: The victim's heart remains undamaged as well as any other vital organs.  
There were no other visible wounds or traces of poisonous substances present near the body.

 **Hazmat Suit**  
Makoto was wearing this when her body was discovered. There is a bullet hole present in the chest region.

 **Makoto's Right Glove**  
There was a large cut found on this caused by some sort of sharp object.

 **Piece of Rubber**  
A mysterious piece of rubber found at the crime scene. It's purpose is unknown.

 **WPC Door**  
Was left open at the time of the murder. This allowed us to hear the gunshot coming from the WPC.

 **Koko's Testimony**  
"Umami was in the hallway outside the crime scene when it happened! I peeked in and saw Makoto lying on the ground coughing!"

 **Monokuma's Testimony**  
"Koko Umami is banned from entering the water purification chamber indefinitely! Disobeying this rule will lead to her an early grave!"

 **Yumi's Diagram**  
Shows the locations of everyone when they heard the gunshot according to their testimony.

 **Silencer**  
Found at the crime scene. Made to mask the sound of a gunshot when attached to a gun.

 **Participation Medal**  
A wooden medal to commemorate participation in the killing game. Monokuma hung one on the wall of everyone's bedroom.

 **Yoshikazu's Testimony**  
"The air vent connecting the WPC and the forest biome is too small for any of us to fit through. And that includes me!"

 **Ryotaro's Testimony**  
"I saw what looked like a gun in the communal dumpster when I took out my trash."

 **Kou's Testimony**  
"To bleed out from a gunshot wound can take up to an hour. Especially if no vital organs are damaged."

 **Heating System**  
Located in the forest biome. Controls the temperature across every room beyond the red door.

 **Kitchen Knife**  
Found buried in the forest biome. It is completely free of fingerprints. A trace amount of black rubber was located along its edge.

 

**[Class Trial is in Session]  
[ALL RISE!]**

 

Monokuma:  
Now, before we start, let me give a short explanation of the class trial!

You will all discuss the incident and vote for whodunnit!

If you vote correctly, only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person...

I will punish everyone besides the blackened and freedom from the facility will be theirs!

Will you make the right choice or the despairingly wrong one? That's up to you to decide!

 

Kou:  
So, we're actually doing this then?

 

Monokuma:  
Hey, I think it's about time you started taking this seriously guys.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
But I...I can't believe one of us would do something like this...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fear can make weak people do the most inane things...

Only by living in the shadows and becoming one with fear, can you overcome it!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Yaaaaaaaaah! I'm so sorry for being so very weak...

Please! Vote me as the killer!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Moron. If you're not the culprit then we all die!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I...I just wanted to end this quickly. That's all. I'm so sorry!

 

Emily Summers:  
But it is hard to believe. That someone among us could possibly do that to another person.

 

Monokuma:  
Listen up! I've been doing this for a long time. I know what you kids are like!

You fill yourselves with hope only to completely give way to the temptation of despair!

Whether or not the killer is among you is not even worthy of debate right now!

 

Emily Summers:  
......

 

Monokuma:  
Okie-dokie then! Enough chit chat! Let's get going already!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
G-get going? But what the hell are we supposed to do?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...In the real courtroom, we always used to talk about the state of the victim first.

That would be a good place to start here as well, I think.

 

Emily Summers:  
The victim huh?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
And that was...The Ultimate Lucky Student, right?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huuuuh...?! How could you forget that?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha ha ha! I apologise! I only talked to her once or twice!

The impact she left on me was minimal!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Wow! Do you all hear this guy?!

What a loon! Hahahahaha!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Anyway, the victim, Makoto Naegi, was found in the Water Purification Chamber.

According to the autopsy report, she had been shot once in the chest region.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Sounds like a bullseye...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hold on. I can't just let that slide.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? Let what slide, Goro Shippuden?

Did I say something you disagree with?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes, you did.

When you say "autopsy report", you mean the Monokuma File, don't you?

HOW COULD YOU EVER LIKEN THAT VILE PUPPET TO THE NOBLE PROFESSION OF CORONER?!!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
H-Hey now! Calm down big guy!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That "vile puppet" as you call him is the only one standing between us and our doom!

So it would be wise to trust him for now...

 

Monokuma:  
Oh, I feel so loved!

Eew! It feels disgusting...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...May I continue?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk. Ask the sorry excuse for a ninja warrior over there.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now, there was one thing very strange about the body. Do any of you remember what that was?

 

Koko Umami:  
Oooh! A pop quiz huh?

Umami just loooooves them! Neigh!

 

**The strange thing about the victim's body... That was...**

Q.

\- It's location  
\- It's position  
\- What she was wearing  
\- What you were wearing

A.

\- What she was wearing

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
You mean the hazmat suit she was wearing, don't you?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ah yes. "Hazmat".

Short for "Hazardous Matinée" as I seem to recall.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Y-You're blaming me for this already?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Dude. I've never even heard you sing before!

For all I know you might not completely suck!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
E-exactly! I could never hurt someone with one of my performances!

 

**Um...I feel like we're getting off track here...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
As you freaks probably don't know, Hazmat stands for "Hazardous Materials".

It is often used in radioactive environments and the like.

Of course, one would need to be well educated to grasp a concept like that...

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey! Thanks for explaining! Neigh!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...I'm very sorry for bringing it up but...why is it so strange?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
She’s right, ya know.

Em, didn't Monokuma say that we had to wear the suit when we went into the water purification chamber?

 

[Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
During water purification, the chamber is strictly off limits unless you wear one of these!

 

Emily Summers:  
A...bear suit?

 

Monokuma:  
It's a hazmat suit you idiot! It just so happens to be shaped like a bear! Puhuhu!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
That's right! You must wear a hazmat suit to prevent unfortunate accidents.

But, as that helpful flashback told you, that's only during the water purifying process!

That's the time when the room fills with a corrosive poisonous gas that will burn the skin of anyone who's not protected!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The murder occurred at a time when the water wasn't being purified.

...So there was in fact no need for her to wear that suit. Hence why I found it strange.

 

Yumi Kumuri:  
Ah! I see!

Oh...I'm such a nuisance asking such useless questions...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. You certainly are...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Well then...maybe you could tell us, courtroom witch!

Why was the victim wearing the protective bear suit?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm glad you asked.

After my thorough investigation of the crime scene, I came to but one conclusion!

I now wish to share my findings with you all.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Your findings huh?

Well then, fire when ready, smarty pants.

 

**Why Makoto was wearing that hazmat suit...**

**Somehow, I don't think the answer will be all that simple...**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Hazmat Suit

 

Kou:  
When the incident occurred...

...the water wasn't being purified.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's right.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
And there are no other poisonous rooms in this facility...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I don't get it then...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah. Why'd she need that suit, huh?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
This is my theory.

The killer **put the suit on the victim's corpse.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-why would they do that?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hah! Why else?

To protect the body from poison damage!

After all, it was only a matter of time before the room would fill with gas again!

 

**While I appreciate Narumi taking charge here...I don't know if what she said rings true...**

 

 

  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The killer **put the suit on the victim's corpse.**

 

(Use Hazmat Suit)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait a minute Narumi. I don't think that's right.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Huh? What do you mean?

 

Emily Summers:  
Makoto was definitely wearing the hazmat suit already when she was shot.

At least, that's what I think...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I see...

BUT WHY IS THAT, EMILY? COME ON, SPEAK UP!

 

Emily Summers:  
The evidence is the bullet hole in the hazmat suit.

It's positioning on the suit was exactly the same as the wound on Makoto's body.

Meaning that the bullet didn't only pass through Makoto, but the hazmat suit as well!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see. That's a good point...

 

Koko Umami:  
Whoooooa girl! Say whaaaaat?! Narumi was wrong?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ha ha ha! Looks like a certain Ultimate Attorney screwed up!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
The witch's powers were a sham all along...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

There's...no need to go that far...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
An' another thing Em'!

We were there, remember? We saw her wearing tha' suit before she got killed!

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. We were.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
H-hey, hey! Don't leave us all in the dark here! You two saw something?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Me and Bunko were in the WPC shortly before the murder...

While we were there, we actually saved Makoto from drowning.

And she was already wearing that suit when we did it! Right Bunko?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yup. Tha's how I remember it.

An' I'm pretty sure she was still alive back then.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. I see. It seems...my deductions were off.

It was probably caused by a lack of information due to insufficient investigation...

I shall need to do some serious self reflection on the matter later.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Maybe you shouldn't jump so quickly to conclusions in the future...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I don't think all of us are aware of the events leading up to the discovery of the body. I know I'm not.

Emily Summers, why don't you enlighten us to that?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Okay...

Bunko and I were on cleaning duty for the water purification chamber before it happened...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah. That was when we saw Makoto floatin' in the canal...

We managed to fish her out but she was coughin' like crazy!

 

Emily Summers:  
We both ran to get help but it was just as we were doing that...

...That was when we heard the gunshot.

 

[Flashback]

 

*BANG!*

 

[End Flashback]

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hahahaha! Yeah! And that was when...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...We all came running.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Interesting...It seems we have our window of time that the killer utilised for the murder.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Eh? We do?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Obviously. It was between when you two ran to get help and when the gunshot was heard.

That was when the killer entered the crime scene.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-that...makes a lot of sense actually...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! I have it! A genius flash of inspiration that even Yoshikazu would be jealous of!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! Like you could impress me...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I propose that we draw a diagram of the facility and enter our approximate locations when we heard the gunshot!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. You're right. I am impressed.

...At your stupidity! We've already done that, you idiot!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Gwaaaah?! We did?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Sure did. Our resident Ultimate Artist drew up that diagram during the investigation...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Impossible! Why wasn't I told?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The hell are you talkin' 'bout? You were there, remember?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
.................................................................................

Oh! That! I thought you were just drawing a tortoise!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
D-do you even know what a tortoise looks like?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We should take another look at that diagram.

Could you show us please, Yumi?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Yes...I have it here...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
...I see...there are a number of possible suspects here.

Koko, Jinta, Yoshikazu, Yumi...they all had easy access to the crime scene.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And remember that the killer is unlikely to have told the truth on this diagram.

Really the killer could still be anyone...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Looks like we're not going to learn anything from this useless bit of scrap paper.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I'm so sorry! If only I was more helpful!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Perhaps "who" isn't the most important thing right now. What we need to know is "how".

...How was this crime carried out...?

 

**Finding the truth here...might be more complicated than I thought.**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Silencer

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The murder occurred at **around one o'clock in the afternoon...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Me an' Em had just saved Makoto from drownin'...

...So we ran to find help!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That was when the killer snuck in to the Water Purification Chamber...

**AND SHOT MAKOTO!**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
But the villainous fiend slipped up!

The gunshot was **loud enough for everyone to hear...**

So they escaped before they could cover their tracks!

 

**Something about the killer's movements here seems a bit illogical.**

**Let's see...if I were the killer, what would I have done in that situation...?**

 

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
The gunshot was **loud enough for everyone to hear...**

 

(Use Silencer)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait a second. That doesn't make any sense!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What's this?! You dare stand in the way of my perfect justice?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's not it at all!

It's just that...well...don't you think it's a little strange?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
What's strange?!

Hahaha! I don't see anything strange!

 

Emily Summers:  
There was a way that the killer could have avoided attracting our attention all together.

And that's by using this. We found it on the ground at the crime scene.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
And...what is that exactly?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
I've seen her kind before. That little lady's a silencer.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Really? Emily never really struck me as that type of person...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fool! He's referring to the device she holds...! The gun silencer...!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Little Lamb's right though.

If the killer used that silencer, they wouldn't need to worry about the rest of us hearing anything.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh?! But we heard that there gunshot clear as day!

So...does tha' mean the killer didn't bother usin' the silencer?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...I guess so.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
But then, why'd they do that?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...

...There is one possibility I can think of.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
A possibility huh? What sort of possibility could _you_ have for us?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's the only possibility really. Your assumptions about the killer were wrong from the beginning.

...Just as my assumptions about the hazmat suit were.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That's nice...but it doesn't answer my question!

 

**What possibility is Narumi talking about? Why would the killer purposely let us hear that gunshot?**

Q.

\- To distract us  
\- To bring us to the crime scene  
\- To lure us away from the crime scene

A.

\- To bring us to the crime scene

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
The culprit's objective...must have been to attract us to the crime scene!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
To...attract us? But why?

Aah! I'm sorry if that was a stupid question!

 

Emily Summers:  
Well...I'm not sure why they would do that...but it's the only possible explanation, right?

I mean, why else would they want to make us aware of their crime?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Be silent!

 

[Split screen separating Emily and Umeko]

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
You say the demon wanted their crime to be discovered...?

...You shall be burned for that!

 

Emily Summers:  
Eeeeeek! Wh-what's your problem?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
My "problem" is simply thus...

It is possible that the killer simply made a mistake!

...I dare you to prove me otherwise!

 

**=[Rebuttal Showdown= >**

 

Truth Blades:  
\- WPC Door  
\- Silencer  
\- Monokuma File No.1

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...There's no reason for the culprit to want their deed discovered...

...Not equipping the silencer was a simple mistake...

...And there may be a number of reasons why they made that mistake...!

 

**ADVANCE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, maybe you could give me a few of those reasons?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Of course.

...Perhaps they didn't know how to equip it...

...Or they didn't know it's purpose...

...Maybe they just didn't see it there...

...Anyway witch! The point is this!

...There is **no other evidence** to say the killer wanted the gunshot to be heard!

 

**She must be wrong on that point!**

**There is one other piece of evidence to say that the killer wanted the murder to be discovered!**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
There is **no other evidence** to say the demon wanted the gunshot to be heard!

 

(Use WPC Door)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll cut that argument to shreds!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
No Umeko. There is more evidence!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Wh-whaaaaat...?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Makoto mentioned something about the rooms in this facility the other day...

 

[Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, so did you hear about the...?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
All the rooms in this place are soundproof so no, I didn't hear any of the things you were saying from here.

 

Emily Summers:  
Soundproof huh? I...didn't know that.

 

[End Flashback]

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
S-soundproof? What sorcery...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
If the killer had not wanted to be heard, the easiest thing they could have done was close the WPC door.

...And yet they didn't. Nor did they use the silencer they clearly had with them.

On their own these points don't mean much, I'll admit.

But together, they show that the killer clearly had no intention of hiding their actions!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...yeah! That's...what I was going to say...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
I see. Your logic does hold water I suppose...

...But no water can dowse a raging inferno...!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
The hell's she on about now?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Um...I have a question actually.

The evidence does seem to point to the fact that we were all lured to the crime scene.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's right. Are you confused about something in regards to that point?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Yes. I'm confused as to "why".

Why would the killer want to do lure us to the crime scene?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-that's true. It makes no sense to me...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm sure there's a sensible enough reason for that.

Maybe the killer wanted to influence our first impressions of the crime scene...

 

Emily Summers:  
What? Influence our impressions?

 

**What does Narumi mean by that, I wonder...?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka :  
I'm sure that will all come to light soon enough.

But for now, I'd like to move on to more pressing matters.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Like what?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Our two most likely suspects of course.

Bunko Kamio and you, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
What?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-hey now! What are ya tryin' to say?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's obvious. Just look at the facts.

You two were the last to see the victim before she was shot.

And that makes you two the most suspicious.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh?! Tha's bullshit an' you know it!

Me an' Em were in the cafeteria when the gunshot went off, remember?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Perhaps. Unless of course you had some sort of set up involved.

A set up which made the others “think” that they heard the gunshot.

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi, that's ridiculous! What are you even talking about right now?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha! But it does make sense! Perhaps you were co-conspirators in this crime!

The emissary of evil and her sidekick!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! Yeah! Hahahahaha! That's gotta be it!

 

**What is this? Why is everyone turning on us like this?**

**Is this just...the nature of a class trial...?**

**Either way, I've gotta defend Bunko and I somehow...**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Ryotaro's Testimony  
\- Koko's Testimony  
\- Yoshikazu's Testimony

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You two were the last to see the victim...

So naturally, you freaks are the most suspicious!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Tha's just ridiculous! Me and Em were **together the whole time!**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
But as long as **no one else saw Makoto after you two...**

...THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION THEN!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Big guy! Again with the shouting...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha ha ha! It looks like the jig is up for you villains!

You must have cooperated to pull off this murder!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Huh? But there can only be one killer at a time, right?

...So, naturally, there's **nothing to gain from being an accomplice...**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Who cares about that, Sis?! That's what happened, isn't it?

 

**Their argument, flimsy as it is, rests on the fact that we were the last to see Makoto alive...**

**So if I can disprove that fact somehow...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
But as long as **no one else saw Makoto after you two...**

 

(Use Koko's testimony)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
There was one other person who saw the victim after we saved her from drowning.

And it's someone who doesn't have an alibi for the time we heard the gunshot.

Koko...

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh!...Huh? Me?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. As I thought.

I knew that by throwing the blame in your direction, Emily Summers…

…You would be able to deduce the true culprit of this crime.

And Koko Umami! That's you, is it not?!

 

**Wait. _That's_ why she did that?!  
**

**Then, is this what Narumi had suspected from the start...?**

**That Koko of all people, was the killer?!**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Ah. I knew she was suspicious...

...A woman who pretends to be a horse...surely a madness like that could harbour murderous intentions!

 

Koko Umami:  
W-wait! Let me explain!

It's true that I, like, peeked in at Makoto for a second...

But that's it! I never went in! Honest!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Y-You never entered the room?

Then, what _were_  you doing while Emily and Bunko went to find help?

 

Koko Umami:  
Hee hee!

I stood guard like a good little guard pony! Just outside the door!

I must've patrolled that hall for the whole investigation before I left!

See? I'm right there on the diagram!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
The...the whole investigation? But the murder only happened a minute after you peeked in!

You mean, you were waiting there until the class trial started?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
In that case, it stands to reason that Koko Umami should have seen the killer enter and exit the room.

Is that correct? If your testimony stands as it is, then that should be the case, right?

 

Koko Umami:  
Uuuuuuum, about that...

When I say I was "patrolling" the hallway, I mean that I was playing with Veggie!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Playing with your food?! What shocking behaviour!

Kids, Remember to always eat your greens! Then you'll grow big and strong like me!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Who are you talking to...?

 

Emily Summers:  
When she said Veggie, I...think she was talking about her broom.

 

Koko Umami:  
Yeah! I was so focused on him that I didn't concentrate on the room that much really!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well that's just great...

Oh wait! No it isn't! That doesn't help us at all!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, it helps insofar as it makes you look very suspicious, Koko Umami...

 

Koko Umami:  
B-b-but! Umami didn't do anything wrong...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Unfortunately, your claims are not the issue here.

Without evidence, we must regard you as a prime suspect...

 

Koko Umami:  
Whaaaaaat?!

 

**Koko as a prime suspect huh? I wonder where this will take us…**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Kou's Testimony  
\- Monokuma's Testimony  
\- WPC Door

 

Koko Umami:  
Umami will explain her alibi for everyone!

She was pacing up and down and up and down and up and down...

**...In the hallway with Veggie for the whole day!**

It was a lotta fun!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
**Tha' ain't an alibi** , ya dumbass!

 

Koko Umami:  
It's not? Oh...Sad neigh...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm...so in short, there's nothing to back up her claim...

IN OTHER WORDS, **SHE COULD HAVE ENTERED THE CRIME SCENE!**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
We're just going around in circles here...

Can't we just vote for her and be done with this already?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Let's not be so hasty just yet.

**  
Evidence that Koko never entered the crime scene? There might just be...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
IN OTHER WORDS, **SHE COULD HAVE ENTERED THE CRIME SCENE!**

 

(Use Monokuma's testimony)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait a minute. There is evidence! Evidence that proves that Koko never entered the crime scene!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
There is?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hahahahahaha! That's impossible! Hahahahahaha!

How could you prove something like that? She could have gone in there just like any of us!

 

Emily Summers:  
On the contrary, Koko was the only person who definitely _couldn't_ enter the crime scene.

If she had, her life would've been in jeopardy.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...What? Her meaningless little life was in jeopardy?

But why...?

 

Koko Umami:  
M-meaningless?!

...It's okay Veggie...You're life isn't meaningless...Not at all!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Bwuh? I though that broomstick was supposed to be a boy!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Quiet in the peanut gallery! Now give me your answer, witch!

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko was actually barred from entering the water purification chamber by Monokuma.

Isn't that right?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! It's true...and it still burns me up inside!

That little minx...I promised to punish her veeeery harshly if she ignored my warning.

 

Koko Umami:  
Tee hee!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
T-that's no laughing matter!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...so yeah...I think that proves it.

Koko definitely couldn't be the culprit.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Freakin' pigeon!

 

[Split screen separating Emily and Umeko]

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
"Definitely couldn't be the culprit?" What a joke!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?! Sh-Shinji?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
The Little Filly's still a suspect, Little Lamb. Make no mistake.

Now, listen to this little theory of mine.

 

**=[Rebuttal Showdown= >**

 

Truth Blades:  
\- Monokuma File  
\- WPC Door  
\- Hazmat Suit

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You know what the murder weapon in this case was, right?

It was some sort of gun, remember? A ranged weapon in other words!

I should know. I know a thing or two about those things...

Do you get what I'm trying to say yet?

Makoto could've been killed from a few metres away!

 

**ADVANCE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I get your point about the gun being a ranged weapon!

But what does that have to do with Koko?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
**The Little Filly couldn't enter the WPC.**  That's true...

But she didn't need to!

**She shot Makoto from the doorway a few metres away...**

Bullseye!

That way, she could shoot her without even entering the room!

So, she looks pretty suspicious again. Wouldn't you agree?

 

**I'm positive that Koko couldn't possibly have committed this crime...**

**Now I just need some sort of proof!**

 

Shinji Ishibashi: **  
She shot Makoto from the doorway a few metres away...**

 

(Use Monokuma File)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll cut that argument to shreds!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
It's not possible for Makoto to have been shot from the doorway!

That much is clear if you look at this.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
The...Monokuma File, is it?

 

Emily Summers:  
This report says that Makoto was shot from "less than a meter away" in other words...

There's no way Makoto could have been shot all the way from the doorway of the WPC!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
I...I see. Judging from where The Vulture's body was found, it does look impossible...

Hmm...Alright then. I'm convinced.

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! Umami is innocent!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Aargh! This is so frustrating! Not to mention exhausting!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
You're right Akira. Why is it so hard to make progress here, I wonder?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Real trials can take months, even years to conclude so it's no surprise.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wha...?! But we don't have months and years!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
And even if we did...

I DON'T THINK I COULD STAND DOING THIS FOR THAT LONG!!!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ohh...if only there was a way to narrow down the suspects. Just a bit.

 

**A way to narrow down the suspects, huh? That would be really helpful...**

**But I really don't know if that's going to be possible...**

 

Kou:  
There is one way I can think of.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Kou?

 

**He's barely said a thing this entire trial! Why is he speaking up now...?**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
And so...the traitor with no talent steps forward at last...!

What could you possibly have to say that could help us...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Please everyone! I propose we hear what he has to say at least before dismissing it.

 

Kou:  
Thanks.

Well, I was just thinking along the lines of the murder weapon.

There just might be a clue there to help us figure this out.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
The...murder weapon? How could that help us?

 

Emily Summers:  
Is there something particularly special about the gun that was used?

 

Kou:  
More specifically, I'm talking about where the culprit obtained it.

Guns aren't the kind of thing you just find lying around.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Ha! Ain't that the sad truth...

 

Kou:  
So the question is..."Where did the killer find this gun?"

If we think along those lines, we may be able to figure this out!

 

**Hmm...Where did the killer obtain the gun they used to kill Makoto...?**

**I might have to think pretty hard for the answer to this one...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place where the killer obtained the murder weapon...That should be pretty easy to figure out. Ah, but who was the one who obtained it? That's the real question! Any thoughts? Theories? Predictions? If you answered yes to any of these, then perhaps you'd like to share them in the comments below? Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Deadly Life Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a few new things to note about the format here. The Hangman's Gambit, which we will be starting with right off the bat, is set out as a jumble of letters and a few spaces where the letters would go. It's kind of lame, I'll admit, but it was the only way I could think of that I could display this mini game. Also, during some upcoming Non Stop Debates, words shown in decorative brackets {like these} will start appearing. This is white noise which would are usually used to distract the player in the games.

 

 

**< =Hangman's Gambit=>**

 

L   G   U   O   Y   T  
   T     R     N    E

  
_ _ _  _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

**G U N  L O T T E R Y**

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

**COMPLETE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
The only place someone could obtain a gun in this facility...

It must have been the Gun Lottery!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! Of course!

 

Kou:  
Yes. The Gun Lottery. That was the motive that Monokuma gave us.

He wanted to make it easier for someone to commit a murder and used the lottery as an incentive.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ahem! Don't you mean..." _The Shottery_ "?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
For Gawd's sake...Let it go an' move on Nakiba...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Aw come on. I thought it was a pretty sweet name...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Ah...so the killer was the winner of that gun lottery...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
S-so, who was the winner then?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Unfortunately, the perjurious plushy said that the winner was confidential!

There is no way we can figure out such a thing!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, I'd say it's vital we learn who entered the lottery at least.

Is that alright with you, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma:  
...

Puhuhu! Sure! I don't mind helping you out there!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Y-you don't?

 

Monokuma:  
Nnnnope!

Here ya go! Please enjoy!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...What's this supposed to be? Some kinda list?

 

Monokuma:  
Bingo! This is a list of all the participants in the heart pounding Gun Lottery!

So please! Share it amongst yourselves and--

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'll be taking that.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-hey! What gives ya the right to--!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A valuable piece of evidence like this needs to be handled by a professional

...A professional like me.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw come on! It's just a list!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Never mind. Let's just hear what it says.

 

**This list isn't just a list of people who entered the gun lottery...**

**It's a list of suspects!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...let me see here...

Oh. How interesting...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Grah! Just say it already!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There are three names on this list.

We have _Yoshikazu Shibamura_ , _Jinta Azumaya_ and _Makoto Naegi_.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Huh?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Are you saying those three people were planning to kill someone with the gun?!

And that includes the victim too?! It can't be...!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu...And now it falls to the imp and the buffoon to explain themselves...! 

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I-It's not what it seems!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-hey! Wait a second! What are you saying?!

I-I never entered that stupid lottery!

 

Monokuma:  
My my my!

The warrior of justice and the natural born genius too!

How could such symbols of hope fall so quickly to despair?!

Puhuhu!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
You guys...YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I just told you! I didn't enter it!

Nagatsuka...you're lying through your teeth!

 

**What the...? Why is Yoshikazu being so hostile all of a sudden?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ha! Me, lying?

The proof is right here on this list, Yoshikazu Shibamura!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Th-that's wrong! That list must be wrong!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Such a weak defence! Just look...!

The other murderous fiend has admitted to his participation! Why don't you...?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I swear! I meant no harm to anyone!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sniffle* Wh-what is this?! I'm not involved in this at all!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Stop crying and BE A MAN!

What are you hiding from us, Yoshikazu?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I-I'm not hiding anything, fatty!

What are you hiding underneath all those folds of skin, huh?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
DON’T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!

 

**...Why do I feel so uneasy?**

**The killer is the winner of the gun lottery...**

**So that would make one of those two...the culprit, right?**

**Unless there's more to it than that...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yoshikazu Shibamura, your unwillingness to cooperate can mean only one thing.

Namely, that you were the winner of the Gun Lottery and the culprit in Makoto Naegi's murder!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That...That must be true! I admit that I entered but I didn't win!

That villainous child must have won instead!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Y-You idiots! You're wrong! I didn't do anything!

 

Koko Umami:  
Yeehaa! Strap him to the chair and hit the switch, Mr Bear!

 

Kou:  
Stop.

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? You mean it's not time for the "ZAP ZAP"?!

 

Kou:  
Narumi, you're moving way too fast here.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
But of course. I want to get out of here like the rest of you, you know.

Is it not natural that we hasten to a fair conclusion?

 

Kou:  
A fair conclusion. If that's what you want...

...then why are you accusing Yoshikazu without any evidence?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
E-exactly! What's wrong with you freaks?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'd like you to elaborate on your claim that there's "no evidence."

 

Kou:  
Your evidence is that Yoshikazu supposedly entered the gun lottery, right?

Well...what about the others?

 

Emily Summers:  
Others?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ha! What others?

 

Kou:  
It's no use trying to hide it. Just now when you read that list...

Why did you leave their names out of it?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Th-that's...! What are you talking about?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hold on. What's this about?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
You're saying that the names Narumi read weren't the only ones?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
H-huh?! What are you talking about?!

 

Emily Summers:  
But Kou...how could you know something like that?

 

Kou:  
Think about it Emily.

If none of us could have seen that list before now there's only one way I could know...

 

Emily Summers:  
One way? What does that...?

 

**How could Kou know the names on that list...unless...**

 

Q.

\- He saw it  
\- Monokuma told him  
\- He entered the lottery himself

 

A.

\- He entered the lottery himself

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
It can't be...you entered the lottery, Kou?

 

Kou:  
Yes. I did.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
No way! Another crazy killer?!

 

Kou:  
I did my part to stop the weapon falling into Makoto's hands by trying to win it myself.

And besides...

It's not only me. I'm sure there were other participants too.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wha...?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Other participants you say...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
How can you claim something like that?

 

Kou:  
Because _everyone_ was a participant.

 

**Huh? Everyone was a...?**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-what are you saying?!

I mean, I for one, never entered that lottery! I know that much at least!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
L-like I've been saying! Neither did I!

 

Kou:  
Unknown to us, participation in the Gun Lottery was mandatory.

Everyone here was entered into it without their consent.

And there's evidence that supports that fact.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Preposterous. I bore of your traitorous lies...!

 

**Evidence that we were all entered into the gun lottery...**

**Wait. Could he mean...?**

 

(Present Participation Medal)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou, are you talking about that participation medal that Monokuma hung in our rooms?

 

[Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaaaaaaah! What the heck are you doing here?

 

Monokuma:  
Me? I'm just redecorating of course! I've been passing these around to everyone's rooms!

 

Emily Summers:  
A...participation award?

 

Monokuma:  
Yep! You're all participants in the life or death game after all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Buzz off!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Don't need to tell me twice! I'll just hang it up here then!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah. I remember when he brought that around.

Heh. So that's what it was huh?

 

Kou:  
Yes. He blatantly told us we were participating in the lottery without really telling us anything.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
That crafty little bear pelt...

 

Monokuma:  
OOOOOH! The jig is up!

It seems that you couldn't be fooled! What excellent deductive reasoning!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

So then...this list you gave me was merely a red herring?

 

Monokuma:  
Not necessarily.

Everyone whose name was written on that list _was_ a participant after all!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Y-you've gotta be shittin' me...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. So I was played for a fool...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Great! Nice! Good! So now we know that we were all entered in that lottery!

So what? That doesn't tell us who won!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well, we know it wasn't me at least, right?!

You know, because Monokuma wanted to make me out to be the culprit!

I-If you'd fallen for that, we would have all died!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I don't know...that doesn't really prove anything...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Grrrrr! You worthless freaks! You'll all pay for this!

 

Kou:  
I think we should discuss those medals we received...

...Maybe something about them will lead us in the right direction.

 

**I don't really know where Kou's going with this but...**

**Let's see if we can figure something out.**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Koko's Testimony

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
The medal huh? Nothing about my medal really struck out to me...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I never went back to my room before the trial...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Same here! **So I never saw it!**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
It looked superb! **Glistening up there on my wall!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hmm...can't say I liked the look of it too much...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
It was an insult! The only medal I've ever won that wasn't first place!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
**A hideous medal like that** would be useless in alchemy...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Was this medal edible by any chance?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
It was just one of that bear's stupid jokes. **I didn't care to study it.**

 

Koko Umami:  
I loved it! Thank you Monokuma!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-well...it might be useful for carving...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I still don't see the point of this Mr Kou...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, did someone "meddle" with a medal or something?

 

Kou:  
Did you see it just now Emily? **That person's mistake?**

 

(Copy "That person's mistake")

 

**There was definitely a contradiction in that person's testimony.**

**I'll need to point out their mistake.**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
It looked superb! **Glistening up there on my wall!**

 

(Use "That person's mistake")

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait a minute. Jinta...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What is it, Citizen?

 

Emily Summers:  
What you said just now...what did you mean?

What do you mean when you say your medal glistened on your wall?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hm? But that's what gold medals do, do they not?

 

Emily Summers:  
Sure...

...but our medals were made of wood.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
E-eh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah. It was pretty disappointing for a medal I remember.

You'd probably get about 500 yen if ya pawned it off, tops.

 

Emily Summers:  
So Jinta, why did you think we all got gold medals?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahh...hmm...ngh!

Wh-what are you all talking about?! M-my medal was gold!

 

Emily Summers:  
Gold...?

 

Kou:  
Jinta...you won the gun lottery didn't you?

You were given a gold medal instead of a wooden one as a symbol of recognition.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
E-EH?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
If that's the case, then you're saying this guy's the killer?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
I knew it from the beginning...!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
What? No you didn't!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
W-wait! You can't say I won just based on the medal I got!

Maybe Monokuma just likes me more than all of you!

 

Kou:  
No. There's one more reason I'm convinced you won it.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
GYAAAAAH?!

 

Kou:  
I remember your behaviour before when you were accused of entering the lottery...

 

[Flashback]

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu…And now it falls to the imp and the buffoon to explain themselves…!

 

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I-It's not what it seems!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That must be true! I admit that I entered but I didn't win!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
He _was_ very quick to admit it...

 

Kou:  
Yeah, but in that situation, he had no reason to.

After all, none of us knew we had been entered against our own will at the time.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...that's a very good point.

Only one person should have known they were a participant at that time.

Naturally, that would be the winner of the Gun Lottery...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
ARGH!

 

Emily Summers:  
Well Jinta? What do you have to say?

You were the winner, weren't you?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Grrrngh! Nnnnnngh!

......

.........

...Y...Yes. That's right. The winner of the weapon that took the victim's life...

...It was me.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
N-no way! It's inconceivable!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ha! I knew it!

So then, can we take that as your confession?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...............

...No.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
No? Wh-what do you mean, no?

You won the murder weapon...right?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I certainly did. But I'm not the killer.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
B-But that's not possible! Who else could have done it?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hahaha! I have no idea!

But...I have every intention of bringing that criminal to justice!

So! With that said, can we just...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
H-he has to be bluffing! 

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yes! We caught him and now he's trying to wriggle away!

But there's no doubt! He's the killer!

...And, to make matters worse, he tried to push the blame on to me...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah. He's the worst of the worst...

Hey bear pelt!

 

Monokuma:  
...Zzzzzzzzznoooooorre...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Eh? Is he...really asleep right now?

 

Monokuma:  
Zzzzzz...H-Huh? ...What's going on now...?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
We're ready to vote. Let's get it over with.

 

Monokuma:  
Oh! Yes indeedy!

Okay then, here we go...!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
W-wait! You must believe me, I'm no murderer!

On the contrary, I am a champion of justice!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah. Nice try.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THE KILLER WOULD SAY!

 

Kou:  
H-Hold on! Could you all just wait for a second?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...What do you want now? You've said your piece and your purpose has been fulfilled...

...Now do us a favour. Lay down and die before I lose my patience!

 

Kou:  
But I'm not finished!

I think that there's more going on here then we realise.

 

**Hmm...I had a feeling there'd be more to it than that.**

**But for Kou to just come out and say it like that...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You know...I find this all rather hard to believe myself.

I'll admit, I was with you up until this point Mr Kou. But now...

 

Kou:  
That's alright. I understand that what I'm saying sounds crazier and crazier...

But maybe I can persuade you again.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Persuade us? Just what are you trying to accomplish?

 

Kou:  
Emily, I'll need your help here. Get ready.

 

**What is going on here? Kou's acting a little strange...**

**I...guess I should help him out but...**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Koko's Testimony  
\- Ryotaro's Testimony  
\- Yoshikazu's Testimony  
\- Monokuma's Testimony  
\- Kou's Testimony

 

Kou:  
Jinta. I know the truth already. I know what you did.  
                   {Just tell us already!}

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-what I did?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What are you saying?! **_That guy is the murderer!_**  
              {That's what I thought too!}

  
Kou:  
Are you sure about that?  
    {What's he saying now?}

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well, he had the gun didn't he?     

ARE YOU SAYING _**HE LOST IT?!**_  {That's freakin' stupid}

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
**_Perhaps he destroyed it_** with explosives or otherwise?  
        {Ahahahahaha! Burn!}

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y'know what I think?

 ** _He might've gotten rid of it,_** I guess...  
                          {M-maybe he did...}

 

Kou:  
Jinta, just admit what happened!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I-I couldn't! I wouldn't! I shouldn't?

 

**  
Grrrgh! It's so hard to hear with everyone speaking over each other like that! But...**

**That person's suggestion...they might just be on the right track...**

 

  
Bunko Kamio:  
**_He might've gotten rid of it,_**  I guess...

 

(Use Ryotaro's Testimony)

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That sounds correct!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
When the murder happened...Jinta definitely didn't have the gun anymore.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What?! Why the heck not?!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's just as Bunko suggested, Jinta got rid of it before anything could happen.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
......

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...Uh, really?

I-I mean it was jus' a shot in the dark from me...I didn't really think...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-where's your proof huh? I wanna see some evidence!

 

Emily Summers:  
The proof is in what Ryotaro told me earlier today...

 

[Flashback]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
It happened when I was emptying my trash yesterday...

I happened to look into the dumpster and saw something...

 

Emily Summers:  
Saw something? What was it?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, it looked like a gun I think...

 

[End Flashback]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hahaha...I didn't really think too much of it at the time because I thought I was just seeing things...

Uh, But now that I think back...

Yeah! Someone definitely threw a gun in the communion dumpster!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...I think maybe you mean "communal" not communion...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah I know! That was a joke! Get it?

 

**I think jokes are usually supposed to have punchlines that make sense...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So what's your point then? That idiot threw out his prize?

 

Emily Summers:  
Exactly. I mean, think about it...

If he did that, almost anyone could get their hands on the weapon if they saw it in the dumpster there.

And that means that Jinta might be innocent!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...!

 

Kou:  
Jinta...just admit it. You threw the gun away right?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I-I...yes. That's...exactly what I did...

And I'm incredibly sorry for it...!

 

Kou:  
That's what I thought...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Would you two mind explaining what's going on here?

Jinta Azumaya, why did you decide to get rid of your lottery prize?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...W-well, that's...

 

**This is Jinta we're talking about. If I were to guess, I'd say he was...**

Q.

\- Planning to kill us  
\- Helping the killer  
\- Destroying evil doers  
\- Trying to protect us

A.

\- Trying to protect us

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
If I have this right, he was probably trying to protect us.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Protect us? What did he need to protect us from, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
He wanted to dispose of the weapon before it could fall in to anyone's hands.

...But his actions ended up having the exact opposite effect.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
And that's because the killer ended up getting their hands on it regardless. I see...

 

Kou:  
That's what I believed too. Jinta had the best intentions...it just didn't work out, that's all.

Right Jinta? You're the Ultimate Superhero after all!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...

Haha...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

You're right! I AM the Ultimate Superhero!

Alright! Please allow me to explain myself and relieve any doubts you may have!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
When I won that accursed lucky draw, I was in a bind!

"What can I do? How can I keep this out of the hands of evil?" I thought to myself!

I decided that the safest course of action would be to destroy it immediately!

And so when the garbage collection arrived, I hastily disposed of it!

...But alas, I seem to have delivered the weapon directly in to the hands of the enemy!

I...have failed justice...

 

......

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And so that's why you were so hesitant to admit it. You were ashamed of yourself.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Th…That's correct.

 

Koko Umami:  
Oooooooh! Umami gets it now!

It's like when you poop in the field but blame it on your horse!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah yes. I know that feeling well! Well said!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Heyheyheyheyhey hey hey! Whoa! Time out! You what in the where now?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. All that aside, I still have a question for you Mr Kou...

Why were you so adamant about defending Jinta Azumaya when no one else would?

 

Emily Summers:  
Come to think of it, I was just thinking the same thing...

 

Kou:  
Yeah. It makes sense for you guys to wonder about that.

Well, actually, it wasn't anything noble like defending Jinta in his time of need. My reason was based on evidence.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Evidence, you say…?

 

Kou:  
Yeah.

It was because I happened to find this when I was searching the bedrooms.

 

**At that moment, Kou reached into his pocket and pulled out...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Th-those...look like bullets!

 

Emily Summers:  
B-Bullets?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah!

 

Kou:  
I found these in one of Jinta's drawers.

It's a full set of six, and they each have a little Monokuma decal on them.

When I discovered these, it was obvious to me who the winner of the gun lottery was.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
A normal person should have grown suspicious of him then...! Why then, didn't you?

 

Kou:  
Well, based on the circumstances, it was obvious that these bullets had been removed from the gun.

This was probably done as a secondary precaution. Right Jinta?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahahaha! Sharp! Very sharp!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Uh...I don't get it.

What're these "circumstances" you're talkin' about?

The ones tha' made ya think the bullets were "removed".

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
A standard model revolver like the Mono-Gun only carries six bullets.

And this is Monokuma we're talking about. I doubt he would've given out extra ammo.

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! My generosity does have some boundaries y'know!

 

Kou:  
Exactly. That's why I knew these had been removed by Jinta.

And that's why I couldn't suspect him.

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
 **Mono-Bullets**

 

 **Mono-Bullets**  
Found in Jinta's drawer by Kou. They were removed from the gun before it was discarded. Each one has a decal of Monokuma's face.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. It seems I underestimated you, Mr Kou.

You're quite the competent investigator aren't you?

 

Kou:  
Um...thanks for the praise...

It was nothing really...

 

**Okay...so all six bullets were removed from the gun before Jinta threw it away...**

**...Huh? For some reason, something feels really off about that...**

**But I'm not sure why...**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! Hey! Superguy! I have a question! Pick me!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh? How may I help you, good citizen?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Um...I was just wondering, you know...

Why were you so scared shitless, huh?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Uh...I...I'm not sure I follow...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
What I mean is...why were you so sure?!

You know, that one of us wanted to kill someone?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A-ah...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
I mean you must've known, right?

Why would you be so cautious if you didn't?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Um...Akira...That might be a silly question...

You shouldn't bother Jinta like that...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No actually...he has a good point.

As a motive, the Gun Lottery on its own was surprisingly weak. It surprised me a little.

If no one held any murderous intent, the lottery would have been redundant.

But if say, Monokuma knew a murder was already going to happen soon...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
M-maybe then...there really was someone who was planning a murder already!

A gun would have made their job way easier in that case!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...Ah, yes well...

...I...may have had _some_ suspicions...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
S-so it's true then?!

THERE WAS A KILLER AMONG US FROM THE START?!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I-It can't be! I don't believe that!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah...s-seriously? No one's that crazy, right?

 

Kou:  
Wait! Let's all just calm down!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You say to calm down but you have to admit...

...This group was pretty unstable since the beginning!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-we don't know that for sure!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Of course we do.

Jinta and this murder are proof enough of that. He knew something would happen.

What did you know, Jinta? You can hardly keep it a secret from us anymore...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
.........

 

**Jinta knew someone was planning a murder, so he tried to foil their plans before that could happen?**

**C-can that be true?!**

**What the heck is going on anymore?!**

 

**CLASS TRIAL**

**SUSPEND!**

  
Monokuma:  
Well, well, well! This has turned out far more exciting than I thought!

I for one am ecstatic about this!

Hey birdbrain! What do you think?!

 

Tintori:  
I FEEL NOTHING BUT PAIN, MASTER.

 

Monokuma:  
Whaaa? Robots can feel pain? Please, tell me more!

 

Tintori:  
I AM A CYBIRD, NOT A ROBOT.

 

Monokuma:  
Oh! So you're a half bird, half robot hybrid?

But wouldn't that mean you only feel 50% pain?

 

Tintori:  
UH! UH! ERROR ERROR!

 

Monokuma:  
Whoops! Guess I overloaded his stupid little circuits with advanced thoughts!

Oh well, guess I'll have to perform some maintenance.

In the meantime, don't forget to save your game!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Jinta know that we don't??!! In the next part, we'll find out as we draw ever closer to the true culprit! But who exactly might that true culprit be...? Comments and theories are appreciated as always! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Deadly Life Part 4)

 

  
**CLASS TRIAL**

**RESUME!**

 

Kou:  
Jinta, is it true? Was someone planning a murder that you knew about?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...Y-yes. I can hide it no longer…

And that person was going to use the Mono-gun to carry out the task!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
The gun? Hold on a second! That makes no sense!

The gun lottery was random, right? That's why superfreak won it!

You can't plan to win a lottery! That's just stupid!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...For most people, you're right. You can't plan anything around a one in sixteen chance.

But maybe our culprit...wasn't "most people"...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm? What does that mean...?

 

**The one planning a murder...did so based on a hope that they would win the Gun Lottery?**

**The person who did that...could they be...?**

 

**[MAKE AN ACCUSATION!]**

 

(Choose Makoto Naegi)

 

Emily Summers:  
It has to be you!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-It was Makoto...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M…

MAKOTO NAEGI? THE VICTIM?!

THAT'S INCONCEIVABLE!

 

Kou:  
But if you think about it, it makes a lot of sense.

Who else would plan to win a lottery but the Ultimate Lucky Student herself?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Th-that bitch planned on usin' her luck...

...To help her commit murder?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
She did mention several times how much faith she had in her luck.

It was almost...religion to her.

 

Emily Summers:  
But it seems that this time...her luck finally ran out.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
B-but! Luck isn't a real thing!

It's all based on equally balanced odds that happen to work out in one's favour!

You'd have to be a complete maniac to rely on that!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's what that girl was though...

She was completely insane!

After we all left the meeting room on the evening when that villainous bear told us about the Gun Lottery...

...Makoto went straight to the locker room and spoke with Monokuma!

I happened to be passing by at the time so I listened in on their conversation!

 

[Flashback]

 

Makoto Naegi:  
About that lottery...I want to enter.

 

Monokuma:  
Ohohoho! So, we have our first contestant!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
I'm the only one you need, Bear. 'Cause I'm winning this thing!

 

Monokuma:  
I like your enthusiasm! Okay then! You're in!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
If she had won, I was going to confront her and attempt to stop her.

But as fate would have it...The gun arrived in my mailbox the very next morning!

I can't imagine the despair that girl felt when she realised her luck was useless...

And then to add insult to injury, she ended up dead!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Perhaps that was why Monokuma didn't let her win.

He wanted the outcome which led to as much despair as possible.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
So that was what happened...

But then...why did Makoto end up being the one who was killed?

 

Koko Umami:  
Yeah! If Umami was her, she would've just killed someone some other way!

Yep! That's what Umami would've done!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
You sound...way too happy when you say that...

 

**...Wait a minute. Maybe that's exactly what she tried to do.**

 

Emily Summers:  
It's possible that Makoto altered her crime slightly so the gun wouldn't need to be used.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Sh-she used another weapon then? Inconceivable!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
You keep saying that word...I don't know if it means what you think it means...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Bad reference humour aside...What are you referring to exactly, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
The weapon Makoto opted to use for her plan. It must have been...

 

(Present Kitchen Knife)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
The gun would've made her task easier sure...but she didn't need it to commit murder!

And this is the evidence of that!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Aah! Please, it's dangerous to wave sharp objects around!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Aw! C'mon sis! It's just a little knife!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
That's not a knife...

THIS is a knife!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh, usually if someone says that, they already have a bigger knife prepared...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
COULD YOU ALL BE QUIET FOR A SECOND?!!

I want to know what this knife has to do with anything!

 

Emily Summers:  
We found it buried in the forest biome.

I think Makoto may have tried to use this in place of the Mono-gun.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! So she DID adapt to losing the lottery!

Just like the slimiest of villains...

 

Kou:  
Don't talk like that.

She may have been trying to kill us but she was still...one of us.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wait! How can you say for sure that she was using this?

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...that's a good question.

But I know for sure she was the one who brought it to the forest biome.

That's made clear by...

Q.

\- Where it was buried  
\- The lack of fingerprints  
\- The Gun Lottery  
\- Why it was buried

A.

\- The lack of fingerprints

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou helped me examine the knife when we found it.

And there were absolutely no traces of fingerprints on the knife.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Fingerprints?

Um...I hope you don't hate me for asking this, but why is that a problem?

 

Kou:  
The victim was wearing that Hazmat suit when she was found.

If she was wearing that, then she was also wearing gloves...

That's why there were no fingerprints, I think.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Stop! Stop! Your inferior intelligence is giving me a migraine!

There are too many problems with that theory to count!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh...? Like what?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
First of all, don't act like gloves are the only explanation for a lack of fingerprints!

You know…Maybe they were wiped off?

Or maybe they just wrapped a cloth around the handle so they wouldn't leave any prints!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Hmm, that's a good point...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Don't just assume that Makoto had to be wearing the hazmat suit when she went to kill someone!

You guys are jumping to conclusions without a second thought!

Before you know it, we're all just going to get led off track again!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Hmm...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
The kid's got a point. We won't get anywhere if we're not absolutely sure.

Do we even know for sure if Makoto ended up trying to kill anyone?

 

Kou:  
Yes. We do.

At least, I'm pretty sure we do…

 

Monokuma:  
All this back and forth! It's like a high stakes volleyball match!

Oooooh! Hey! That's not a bad idea!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You. Be silent forever...!

 

Kou:  
I'm sure there was some sort of proof that Makoto used the knife.

And that she was wearing the hazmat suit when she did!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! Yeah right! There's no way there's proof like that!

 

Kou:  
Emily, what do you think? Is there any evidence of that?

 

**Evidence that proves that Makoto wore the hazmat suit and held the knife at the same time?**

**Hmm...Do I have anything like that?**

 

(Present Makoto's right glove)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
There was a large cut on the right glove of Makoto's hazmat suit.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
A...cut?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yes. It's possible that she accidentally cut herself when handling the kitchen knife.

The black rubber left on the knife's edge supports that theory.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Ah!

 

Kou:  
There. Is that proof enough for you two?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hmm...I'm convinced. To be honest, I had a feeling you were right from the get go.

 

Kou:  
What about you, Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Grrgh!

Fine. So that maniac brought that knife to the forest biome while wearing a hazmat suit...

As long as there's evidence for it, I guess that's fine…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…I see now…

So that must have been that suit's purpose after all!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eh? Whaddaya mean by tha'?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'd wager that, along with the knife, that suit was not originally part of Makoto's plan.

 

Koko Umami:  
Aww! Umami doesn't get this at all!

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
*Sigh* Alright then. Let me explain.

When the weapon of choice had to be changed from a gun to a knife, the hazmat suit became absolutely necessary.

The reason for that is simple.

 

**There was a link between the murder weapon and the use of the hazmat suit?**

**What does Narumi mean...?**

**Hmm...why was Makoto wearing that suit? Could it be...?**

Q.

\- Blood splatter  
\- Poison damage  
\- Body armour  
\- Fabulous points

A.

\- Blood splatter

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
You're talking about _blood splatter_ aren't you?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Precisely.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
HUH? WHAT’S THIS ABOUT BLOOD SPLATTER?!

Do you mean she wore the suit so her clothes would not get soiled with blood?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's the only explanation I can think of.

Think about it, if she was using the gun, there wouldn't be any need for the hazmat suit.

…Because there wouldn't be any blood splatter. But if she was using a knife...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's right. She needed a way of protecting her body and her clothes.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
If there was blood on her clothes, then we would've suspected her.

That is, if her plan had been a success.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The hazmat suit was a way of covering up her guilt. A safety precaution if you will.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh. That’s clever. Veeeeery clever.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah, yeah. That's great and all, but there's one thing you forgot!

You're saying that Naegi dressed up in a hazmat suit and took a knife to the forest biome…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. Glad to see you're following along closely.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Shut up! I'm not finished!

If it all went how you say it did...

Then tell me! How the hell did she end up dead in the Water Purification Chamber?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...The boy speaks the truth...

What reason could she have had for going to the forest biome, burying her knife...

...And then going to the water purification chamber...?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
An' not just that...

How'd she end up almost drownin' in the moat there?!

 

**The question that's been on my mind since the beginning of this trial...**

**Why WAS Makoto drowning in the moat inside the WPC?**

**We're getting close to the truth now. I can feel it! Just a bit more!**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Mono-Bullets  
\- Kitchen Knife  
\- Koko's Testimony  
\- Kou's Testimony  
\- WPC Door

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
If facts stand as they are then Makoto Naegi's movements are illogical...  
                                                                   {Illogical? Inconceivable!}

Perhaps we are **mistaken in our assumptions?**   {Could it be...?}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:    {Are we sure?}  
Naegi went to the forest biome...  
                                     {That's true!}

... **Buried her knife**...

...And then you freaks **found her drowning at the crime scene!**  
                                            {Blub! Blub! Blub!}

  
Jinta Azumaya:  
No matter how you look at it...

...It doesn't make any sense!  {No it doesn't!}

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Then me an' Em went to get help...

               {I didn't hear anything...}  
And **we heard the gunshot!**

 

Koko Umami:  
I heard it too! Yay!

So **that was when Makoto was killed** , right?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
That's gotta be it.

 

Kou:  
There must be something wrong with our findings.

If there isn't, then we have no way to move on!

 

**What have we got wrong here? There has to be something…**

**What really happened to Makoto when she was killed?!**

 

Koko Umami:  
So **that was when Makoto was killed** , right?

 

(Use Kou's Testimony)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I've got it! I know what we got wrong!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well, what is it then?

I CAN'T STAND THIS UNCERTAINTY!

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou told me something something during our investigation.

He said that if a bullet passes through someone's body but it doesn't hit any vital organs...

...Then it may take _up to an hour_ for that person to bleed out entirely.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I see, I see...

But...what does that have to do with anything?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, think about it like this...

When we arrived on the scene the second time, Makoto was definitely dead.

 

Kou:  
Yeah. The body discovery announcement made that obvious.

 

Emily Summers:  
And that was barely a minute after Bunko and I saved her from drowning...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-hold on! A-are you sayin' wha' I think yer sayin'?!

So at tha' time...

 

Emily Summers:  
It's the only possibility...

By the time we rescued her, _Makoto had already been shot!_

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hey! Wait a minute!

How did you not notice her gunshot wound when you were saving her?!

I mean, I know you guys are thick but that's just ridiculous!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I can understand why they may have overlooked it.

The only lighting in that room was provided by some dim red emergency lights on the walls.

That may be why they couldn't see the blood in the water. And as for the body itself...

...Most of the blood was contained within Makoto Naegi's hazmat suit.

Recall that it all poured out at once when we removed her helmet.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Whoa. That's...crazy...

 

Emily Summers:  
But it's exactly what happened!

If it's true, it explains how Makoto and her knife ended up in such different places.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
But...does it really? I think this requires a bit more considering.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-huh? Why?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Well, I mean Makoto was still shot in the WPC, wasn't she?

And her knife was still left in the forest biome...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-You're right!

R-regardless of the bigger time frame, Makoto's movements still don't make much sense.

O-Oh! Did I say something stupid again? I'm so sorry!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No, no. You both have a valid point.

What does the time of the shooting really change in the long run?

 

**Agh! And just when I thought I was getting somewhere, Narumi swoops in once again!**

**Hmm...she's right though. What does the time of the actual shooting change?**

 

Kou:  
It changes everything.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...What is this? More of your vile deceptions?!

I shall not stand for this! Die, you traitor!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Could ya shut up for a second, ya crazy weirdo?

And you, Sunglasses! What are ya talkin' about, huh?

 

Kou:  
I'm sure at least one of you noticed, right?

The _significant contradiction_ that this new information reveals?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Nope! I for one didn't notice a thing!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...me neither...

 

Kou:  
What about you, Emily?

The fact that Makoto was shot at a much earlier time than we thought clashes with another detail.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...It does?

 

**I wonder...what does the fact that Makoto was shot earlier than we thought contradict?**

Q.

\- The time of death  
\- The gunshot we heard  
\- The possible suspects  
\- The murder weapon

A.

\- The gunshot we heard

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
If Makoto was shot before Bunko and I saved her from drowning...

Then what was that gunshot we heard?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
The...gunshot?

 

[Flashback]

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Okay. Let's all just calm down for a minute.

Now tell us what happened Emily.

 

Emily Summers:  
There's someone in the water purification chamber! They're--!

 

*BANG!*

 

Emily Summers:  
H-huh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The...the hell was that?!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
Before we found Makoto's body, we heard a large “bang” sound...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
B-bang? I uh...w-would you mind giving a few more details there...

...A-ah! It's not what you think! I just...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Please! It's not good to think such perverted thoughts!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
...Hmm...I see what you're saying. If Makoto was shot before all that happened...

THEN WHAT WAS THE CAUSE OF THAT SOUND?!

 

Kou:  
That's what we need to figure out next.

It's sure to give us some sort of new clue.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I agree. Let's discuss that issue.

 

**The source of that bang we heard...**

**Was it really a gunshot? Or perhaps...it was something different?**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Heating System  
\- Piece of Rubber  
\- Hazmat Suit  
\- Ryotaro's Testimony  
\- Mono-Bullets

 

Kira Tsubasa:                                                   {Reeeeaally?}  
I definitely heard a bang sound before we found Makoto's body.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
**_It was a gunshot_** , no question about it. I'd know that sound anywhere.  
{But maybe you were mistaken?}

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
And it came from the WPC! No doubt about it!

 

Kou:  
I didn't hear it but...

Are we really sure it was a gunshot?  
{What else could it have been?}

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Are you saying that it was something else...?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Maybe it was an **_explosion!_** Hahaha! {This kid needs a leash...}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
It was probably just some **_equipment malfunctioning..._**

 

Koko Umami:  
It was a **horse farting!**  
              {Wow...}

  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I-is that a serious suggestion right now?!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Hmm...what else could it be...?

Aha! I have it! It was a **_balloon bursting!_**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Where'd you get a balloon from?!

*Sigh* Most of these suggestions seem a bit far fetched...  
                            {You're telling me...}

 

**They may seem far fetched, but one of them might hold some truth!**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Aha! I have it! It was a **_balloon bursting!_**

 

(Use Piece of Rubber)

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That sounds correct!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it! That's what this piece of rubber is!

Thank you so much, Tatsuaki!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I-I...uh...rather...d-don't mention it!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
There will be time for forced modesty later!

But for now I must ask…Just what is this _stretchy nemesis_?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Like Tatsuaki said, this is, or _was_ , a balloon.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A balloon?! This is no time for parties!

 

Emily Summers:  
We found this lying on the ground at the crime scene.

I believe this is what caused the "bang" sound that we all mistook for a gunshot!

 

Kou:  
The killer must have used this to make us confuse the time of the shooting.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
OF COURSE! WHAT A CRAFTY KILLER!

 

Kou:  
They probably obtained it from the trash compactor room at some point or another...

...Then they filled it with helium and used it in their murder plan...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
But...how'd the killer get tha' balloon into the WPC?

If they'd taken it in through the main door, Koko woulda seen 'em right?

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh neigh! That's right!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Come to think of it, tha' goes for the killer too.

If they entered and exited the crime scene through that there door, there's no way Koko wouldn't see 'em!

She was there all mornin’ after all!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah yes. How very suspicious!

Then maybe _she_ was the one who--!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Slow down, you idiot. We already know she's innocent.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah! Yes! Right! On your horse Sir Knight!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
God...just stop talking...

 

Koko Umami:  
It is weird though! I never saw anyone go into the WPC all morning!

Not until Emily and Bunko went in there at least!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Then we know one thing for sure.

The murder did not take place in that room.

 

**What?**

**The murder…took place somewhere else….?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
As you say, Koko Umami would certainly have noticed the killer if they had been active around the crime scene.

...And there is only one entrance to that room.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's true but...

That doesn't mean the murder necessarily occurred elsewhere...does it?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Really? Let's use some logic here, shall we?

Yumi Kemuri, if it alright with you, may we see your diagram again?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ah! O-of course!

P-please be careful with it...or don't! I-I really don't mind!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...as expected of the Ultimate Artist, this diagram is extremely detailed.

Yes…This is perfect!

 

Kou:  
I think we should start with the less important detail.

How did the culprit get the balloon into the WPC after he or she committed the murder?

Remember, Koko was patrolling the hallway outside so the main door isn't a valid option.

 

**How the killer brought that balloon into the crime scene. I just need to find some way!**

 

**Spot Selection!**

 

(Point to the Air Vent)

 

Emily Summers:  
Here!

 

Emily Summers:  
The only other option I can see is...the air vent.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
The air vent?! What's that got to do with anything?!

 

Emily Summers:  
The air vent connected directly from the roof of the WPC...

...To the wall inside the forest biome.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…I see. That placement suggests that the air vent slants at an upwards angle inside the wall...

 

Emily Summers:  
Mm-hm. It's low enough in the forest biome for someone to reach.

The killer probably pushed the balloon inside so it would end up on the ceiling of the crime scene.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Um, from what I could tell, that air vent went up at a steep angle.

But, if the killer was careful with the amount of helium they filled the balloon with…

…I suppose they could have gotten the balloon to move up the vent pretty slowly.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Which means the killer had time to leave the room and fake an alibi for the time the "gunshot" went off!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. The use of the air vent and the balloon was really important for the culprit.

It allowed them to create the illusion of the crime being committed somewhere they weren't present.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ah! That'd explain why ya found that bit of rubber directly below that there openin'!

So wait. Does that mean that the killer was--

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hold on. We're still not finished. There is still a much more pressing issue to deal with.

And that is regarding the body of the victim.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
The..body itself?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Exactly.

How did the killer move Makoto Naegi's body into the water purification chamber?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Yes...the air vent is obviously out of the question...

...That opening was far too small to fit a body through...!

 

Kou:  
That's right. Even Yoshikazu couldn't fit through there...

So, there must have been another route. A route which only Makoto's unconscious body could take.

This time, both the door and the air vent are invalid options.

 

**I see...**

**How was Makoto brought into the crime scene? I need to find some other way...**

 

**Spot Selection!**

 

(Point to the Stream)

 

Emily Summers:  
Here!

 

Emily Summers:  
A route which only Makoto's unconscious body could have taken...

…It could only have been the stream in the forest biome!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ha-wa-wa-wait! The stream itself?

Ah! So THAT'S why Makoto was drowning when you found her…

 

Kou:  
There's no other option.

After shooting Makoto, the killer placed her into the stream.

Her unconscious body then floated down the stream and into the WPC where she eventually woke up.

…And that's when Emily and Bunko discovered her.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...N-no way...!

 

Kou:  
Suddenly, Makoto's movements make a lot more sense.

She never intended to end up where she did.

It was all part of the killer's plan to make it look like she was killed somewhere else.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WH-WHAT A SHOCKING DEVELOPMENT!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I'm just as excited as you are big guy!

…But try not to hurt anyone, okay?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Don't hurt anyone you say? Of course. My intentions were always this way.

 

**......!**

**Hey. W-wait a second. If all this stuff is true then...**

 

Kou:  
I see you've noticed it too Emily. You're starting to see the startling truth about this murder.

 

Koko Umami:  
Eh?! I-I don't get it at all!

 

Kou:  
If we connect the dots of this case from here, I think we'll reach an answer.

 

Emily Summers:  
I...feel the same way. I can sense it.

 

**Okay...Let's see where this thread of logic takes us!**

 

**\--Logic Dive--**

 

QUESTION 1:  
Where was Makoto actually shot?

\- The Forest Biome  
\- The WPC

 

QUESTION 2:  
Where was Makoto planning to commit murder?

\- The Forest Biome  
\- The WPC

 

FINAL QUESTION:  
Who killed Makoto Naegi?

\- Her Target  
\- Someone Else

 

ANSWERS:

QUESTION 1:  
\- The Forest Biome

QUESTION 2:  
\- The Forest Biome

FINAL QUESTION:  
\- Her Target

 

Emily Summers:  
The pieces are all falling into place!

 

**COMPLETE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Makoto's killer...it must have been her target!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
H-her target?! But I put a stop to her vile schemes!

 

Emily Summers:  
No Jinta. You didn't.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
EH?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Weren't you listening, freak?! We know that Makoto at least tried her plan!

She got a knife from the kitchen and she brought it to the forest biome.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. That's probably the place where she went to commit murder.

Her killer was probably the one who buried her knife after killing her.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah, so they were the one! I know how they must have felt.

"What doth mine eyes behold? Is that a dagger I see before me?"

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...knives and daggers are very different.

Knives make much cleaner cuts...I should know...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Y-you have experience?! In slicing vegetables I hope!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's safe to say that Makoto was the one who struck first.

More than likely, the killer acted in _self defence._

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Self defence? Oh my!

So, they never meant to kill anyone! Then that means they're innocent!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Unfortunately, while self defence is a perfectly valid reason for murder in the real world...

...Such excuses don't apply here. Isn't that right Monokuma?

 

Monokuma:  
Of course! Here, murder...is murder...no matter what!

KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

...It's so cruel...

 

Kou:  
It may be cruel...but...

Right now, there's only one thing left to do.

Though it hurts...it's time to accuse one of us...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
A-accuse? You mean...

You know who the killer is?

 

Kou:  
I...know who Makoto's target was.

 

**...**

**I know it too. Though I don't want to believe it...but I think I've known for a while...**

**The one who killed Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky student...**

**The one person who we know entered the forest biome that morning.**

**The one person who had access to the murder weapon after Jinta threw it in the trash.**

**The one who became a murderer through pure happenstance due to the chore lottery.**

**There's only one person it could have be!**

 

**[MAKE AN ACCUSATION!]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of the next part, we will finally accuse the real killer! Think you know who it is? If you've been paying close enough attention, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.


	12. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Deadly Life Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the killer's identity is finally revealed!

 

(Choose Shinji Ishibashi)

 

Emily Summers:  
It has to be you!

 

Emily Summers:  
Shinji...I think...it was you.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Wh-what was that, Little Lamb?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Huhn?! Him?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. The trigger happy animal skewer shot Naegi? Big shock.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...But why do you believe it was he who committed the act...?!

 

Emily Summers:  
We've established that the real crime took place in the room next to the WPC, the forest biome.

...The only person who went to the forest biome that morning was Shinji.

He was there to take everyone's garbage to the trash compactor using the communal dumpster.

 

Kou:  
And that...was how he obtained the murder weapon. He found it in Jinta's trash.

That was my conclusion too.

 

Koko Umami:  
Oh yeah! What a super guess Emily!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
That room also had access to both the stream and the air vent. Both of which were used in hiding this crime.

...You were Makoto's target, right Shinji? You were just acting in self defence!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hey, be a man and say something won't you?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
You...murderous fiend! You almost doomed us all...!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...I...I...

 

**Is he going to admit it?**

**Somehow...I expected more resistance than that...**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...I...I...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Objection Your Honour!

 

[Split screen separating Emily and Narumi]

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Emily Summers!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, what gives?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Wh-what are you doing?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
As of right now, this man is my client!

And I can't allow you to arrest him without a fair trial!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The hell...? We're not in court ya know!

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi...Are you feeling okay?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A lawyer's duty is to defend the indefensible...no matter the cost.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-what are you saying...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Damn it lady! Didn't ya hear me? We're not in a real court!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers! You have decided to indict my client under the charge of first degree murder!

The evidence which you have used for this has been circumstantial at best.

Tell me, do you have any actual evidence?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Ha...heheheheh!

Yeah...yeah she's right!

An accuser without evidence is like...a lion with no teeth!

...And they all end up as pelts for me!

 

**Wh-what's gotten into the two of them all of a sudden...?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, Emily Summers? Do you intend to rebut me?

 

**=[Rebuttal Showdown= >**

 

Truth Blades:  
\- Piece of Rubber  
\- Heating System  
\- Kitchen Knife  
\- Mono-Bullets  
\- Yoshikazu's Testimony

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
While it may have been possible...

...For Shinji to get that balloon into the water purification chamber...

He couldn't have had control over what happened next!

The balloon burst on its own, Emily Summers...

And that happened inside the water purification chamber!

 

**ADVANCE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
What makes you think he had to control when it would burst?

He might have just left it to do that by itself!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There was no guarantee that the balloon would pop on its own!

Don't you see, Emily Summers?

If he wanted to properly secure an alibi...

...He couldn't leave things up to chance!

He would need to have some remote way of doing it...

But there was **no way to pop that balloon remotely!**

...And thus, your argument falls flat!

 

**As much as I hate to admit it, Narumi makes a very good point.**

**Was there some way Shinji could have made sure the balloon would burst ahead of time?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
But there was **no way to pop that balloon remotely!**

 

(Use Heating System)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll cut that argument to shreds!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
No! There actually was a way for him to pop the balloon remotely!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wh-what?!

 

Emily Summers:  
The heating system in the forest biome! It can control the temperature of all the rooms throughout the facility.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So...what? What's your point?

Hmph. Do you even have a point, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Think about it.

He could have turned the heat up inside the water purification chamber!

Everyone knows that exposing a balloon to intense heat is a surefire way to force it to burst!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Ggh...!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hold on. I'm a little confused.

Wha's all this business about balloons and alibis? How's it work exactly?

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay. I'll explain from the top.

The killer needed some sort of alibi for the time of the incident. Which is why they utilised the balloon.

By turning up the temperature in the WPC and sending the balloon up through the air vent...

...They were able to leave the forest biome and meet up with some other students.

They could then act as surprised as everyone else when the time bomb they'd set finally went off.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh...I get it...

Hey! I remember when we first went in tha' room, Em!

It _was_ really hot in there! Like the heatin' had been turned way up!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Th-that may have just been your imagination though!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hmm...Come to think of it, it was a bit strange...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wh-what was strange?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Well, less than a minute before Emily and Bunko arrived, Shinji ran into the cafeteria...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Oooh! That's right! Hahaha!

He didn't even say anything to us. It was more like he just wanted us to notice his presence.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. That was just him securing his alibi.

He wanted you to see him there at the time that the murder was allegedly occurring in the WPC.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
That's...a coincidence!

...I-It's just a coincidence!

 

Kou:  
If it was just one of these things on its own, it might be a coincidence.

But combined, they make you seem very suspicious, Shinji.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Nngh!

E-Eagle Eyes! Say something, won't ya?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
W-wait! Don't tell me...

Y-You're not giving up on me yet, are ya?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

N-no. Of course not...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Despicable! He's manipulating her lawyerly instinct to defend him in his favour!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Sh-shut up!

I'm not manipulating her! She's...helping me...just like she said!

You got that?! Huh?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Kyaaaaaaaaaah! H-he's so scary when he's angry...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-What the hell? You two are just insane, ya know tha'?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
I'm not insane! You're all fucking insane!

Accusing me like this...saying I killed another human...

If I did that, I'd be no better than the goddamn animals!

 

Koko Umami:  
But...I thought you liked animals...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Eagle Eyes! I want a proper defence! Now!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Y-yes...of course...

 

**Why is Narumi acting like this? Surely she can't believe in Shinji that much can she?**

**Or maybe...she just can't help but defend him...?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
V-Very well. What about that one piece of evidence?

The piece that proves that the gun must have been used at the water purification chamber. Nowhere else.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
E-Evidence like that? Can it be true? Does it exist?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Of course not! And besides...

Nagatsuka was the one who brought up the idea of the murder occurring in the forest biome!

She can't go back on it now!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Let's just hear her out, huh? Sound good to everyone?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
N-no it doesn't!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Shh! Listen up!

Listen to the sound of nature... And the voice of my attorney!

Heheheh! Ahahahahahaha!

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Silencer

 

Narumi Nagatsuka: {Proof...you say...?}  
There is **proof that the murder occurred** where we originally said it did.

 

Akira Tsubasa:   
What proof?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The silencer, remember? {Oh yeah! That thing!}

You **found it in the water purification chamber** didn't you?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  {Oh, do you?}  
That's right. I remember that well.

The real killer must have **dropped it there when they shot The Vulture!**  
                       {Enough with the stupid nicknames!}

 

Goro Shippuden:  
And they could only do that...

IF **THEY AND THE GUN WERE BOTH IN THAT ROOM?!**   {Could they really...?}

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That's uh...actually not a bad point.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-maybe they **put it there before the crime...**  {Or after the crime...}

Or they **put it there after...**  {Or before the crime...}

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hahahahah! {Ahahahahaha!}

                  {Stop laughing, Akira!}  
Look at how the rabbits desperately grasp for their carrots!

It's pathetic is what it is!

 

(Copy "put it there after...")

  
  
**You're the pathetic one Shinji.**

**And I'll prove that you can't just rely on Narumi in a situation like this!**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
The killer must have **dropped it there when they shot The Vulture!**

 

(Use "put it there after...")

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I won't let you get the best of me!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That's not right! There was another chance for the killer to place that silencer at the crime scene.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
What?!

 

Emily Summers:  
You had a chance Shinji. A chance to plant it there afterwards.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! Tha's right!

He was one of the first people to get to the crime scene with us!

It woulda been no problem for him to drop it there in all the confusion.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Grrrrgh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Come to think of it, you were the one who told me it was there in the first place!

 

[Flashback]

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah, but...Hm? What's that?

 

Emily Summers:  
What's what?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
There's some sort of object on the ground over there.

Hey, maybe you should check what it is before Narumi snatches it up and "makes a point" of it.

 

[End Flashback]

 

Kou:  
By placing that silencer on the ground at the WPC...

You added the final touch to your cover up to trick us even further!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Grrrrrgh! Grrrrrrgh!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
You've fought long and hard Shinji! So please! Lay down your weapons!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah. And you too Nagatsuka!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Grrrrrgh...Hrrrrrrgh...Grrrrrgh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...Shinji? Are you okay?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Grrrrrgh! Hrrrrrrgh! Grrrrrgh!

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh my! I never expected such a loud reaction from him!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
EAGLE EYES! I need help here!

Do you hear me?! Your client needs help!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
P-please...I'm trying my best...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Try harder! I can't let it die now! Don't you fucking get it?!

 

**Huh? What is he...?**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
H-He's finally gone round the bend!

 

Emily Summers:  
Please Shinji! Can't you see that this is hurting us as well as you?

I just don't understand. Why won't you confess?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You confess! Anyone confess! Just leave me out of it!

GR...GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
S-stop it please. You have to calm down...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
H...huh...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There is one more thing.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
There...is? I knew it.

Tell them! Tell them now!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...You all say that my client used the gun that Jinta Azumaya disposed of to kill Makoto Naegi, yes?

But I say, that's impossible.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Impossible? It's far too late for statements as bold as that, witch...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I disagree.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah! Yeah, I do too!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Allow me to confirm something with Mr Azumaya.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
How can I help you, villainous lackey?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Before throwing your gun away, you made sure to remove all bullets from it, correct?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course I did! Leaving them in would have been a safety hazard after all!

...

...Oh.

OH!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Exactly. Shooting someone with an empty gun is impossible, I think we can all agree.

 

**Huh? N-no way...**

**Sh-she actually has a really good point!**

 

Kou:  
...Hmm...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heheheheheh!

Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Yes! Good work! I'd pay you if I could!

Well, what do you all say to that? See? I COULDN'T have shot Makoto!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
H-he's right! They're both right!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
No way! There's gotta be some kinda trick, right?

I mean, Shinji's obviously the killer...right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
But if you can't prove it...then you can't vote for him in good conscience, can you?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-Why? We were so close!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Hmm...the more I think about it, the more unsure I am...

...Can we really say for sure that the hunter is guilty...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I-I dunno...

 

**Shinji...I know you're the killer. I know you are...**

**But still...how?**

**How did you shoot Makoto...without any bullets?**

 

Kou:  
It might be possible...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...What? Did you say something, Sunstroke?!

 

Kou:  
I said it might be possible.

...Possible that you killed Makoto without any of Monokuma's bullets.

 

Koko Umami:  
NEIGH way! Is that really true?!

 

Kou:  
Yes. And it was a task that was very possible for you Shinji.

You and only you.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Son of a bitch! You're not a freaking prosecutor!

How the hell can you say so certainly that it's possible like that?!

 

Kou:  
It's simple really. The answer is hiding in plain sight.

 

**What Kou is saying...it does ring true.**

**But what is it? How did Shinji do it? I need to think really hard about this...**

**Let's see...To shoot Makoto, Shinji must have used...**

 

Q.

\- Homemade Bullets  
\- His Own Bullets  
\- Monokuma's Bullets  
\- Truth Bullets

 

A.

\- His Own Bullets

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
Shinji definitely could have still used the gun.

In fact, it would've been easy for him.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
B-But a gun with no bullets is like...like...

Like a stage with no curtain!

 

Emily Summers:  
He still had bullets. He just used his own.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Aah!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
His own? Why would Shinji Ishibashi have his own?

Hmm...Quite a conundrum...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch! It's because he's the Ultimate Hunter, right?

So he used one of his own bullets in place of Monokuma's...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. He's the only one of us carrying his own collection of ammunition.

So, in fact, he's the only one who could have done it!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Uh huh! That all sounds right!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
……

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
……

 

Kou:  
Well, Shinji? Are you ready to confess yet?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Nnnngh...

 

**He's still searching.**

**He's still desperately searching for a way out of this.**

 

Kou:  
I see. I expected as much.

In that case, there is only one thing left to do...

Emily, you have to go over this case from beginning to end.

Only by doing that will Shinji realise that there is no escape.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. You're right Kou...

 

**I need to put it all together from the beginning.**

**And only then can we finally bring this class trial to an end!**

 

**< -Closing Argument!->**

 

Emily Summers:  
This is how the crime played out!

 

**ACT 1**

Emily Summers:  
The events of this case began with the motive that Monokuma devised for us, the gun lottery.

On the night before the murder, every one of us was entered into it regardless of whether we'd asked for it or not.

There was however, one person who willingly participated in the lottery...

...The victim, Makoto Naegi.

Convinced she would win due to her ultimate luck, Makoto had put together a plan to murder one of us.

...However, something unexpected happened.

The winner of the Gun Lottery turned out to be Jinta Azumaya, the Ultimate Superhero.

As a champion of justice, he had wanted to keep the Mono-Gun out of everyone's reach.

In order to do this, Jinta removed the bullets from the gun and threw it in the trash to dispose of it.

...This simple precaution turned out to be a huge mistake.

** ACT 2 **

Meanwhile, as these events were being set into motion...

Makoto, frustrated, but also determined to complete her plan, took two items from around the facility.

First, she stole a knife from the kitchen in place of the Mono-Gun she had planned to win.

And second, she took a hazmat suit from the WPC to protect herself from any blood splatter.

Down but not out, she set her new plan into motion.

** ACT 3 **

On the morning of the incident, Makoto ambushed her chosen target in the forest biome.

That person was the culprit of this case, who had been assigned garbage disposal duty in the chore lottery.

Without hesitation, Makoto attempted to murder her target in cold blood as they were taking out the trash.

Desperate for a way to defend themselves, the killer reached into the dumpster and found something unexpected.

...It was the Mono-Gun that Jinta had attempted to discard that very morning.

Having handled weapons like it before, it was easy for the killer to overcome Makoto.

Using his own bullets, which he carried with him at all times, he ended it.

...Or so he thought.

** ACT 4 **

Makoto's talent happened to pull through for her in the end and she managed to survive the initial wound.

...But time was running out for her.

To cover their tracks, the killer threw Makoto's unconscious body into the stream which flowed into the WPC.

They also used the facility's internal heating system to turn up the temperature in that same room.

Next, he inflated a balloon from the leftover party supplies...

...And left it to float up through the air vent and into the now heated chamber.

Thus, they fabricated the sound of a gunshot in the WPC and secured their alibi.

** ACT 5 **

Lastly, Bunko and I arrived on the scene for cleaning duty. That was where we discovered Makoto.

We managed to pull her out of the moat, then we ran to get help.

It...might have been because of our negligence that she soon bled out completely.

Her blood completely filled her hazmat suit and her heart stopped beating altogether. That was the end.

As we arrived at the cafeteria, we heard a sound that came from the WPC.

What we thought was a gunshot at the time was actually the balloon finally reaching its destination.

And with that sound shocking us into action, we all ran to the scene together.

There, we found the corpse of our classmate.

In the confusion that followed, the killer took action...

As a final touch, they removed the silencer from their weapon...

And placed it on the ground at the crime scene. The illusion was complete.

Now...as it stands there's only one person who could have done all this: Makoto's target and the culprit of this case.

 

[The silhouette of the killer leaps out of a bush and lands facing Emily. His facade is lifted and now Shinji is wearing a fearful expression as if he were a wild animal who were just ambushed by a hunter.]

 

Emily Summers:  
...And that person was you, Shinji Ishibashi!

 

**COMPLETE!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that most people guessed it was Shinji. Well done! I hope it wasn't too obvious! Anyway, the next part will be the chapter one finale! A big thanks to everyone who's read along so far, and chapter two will be right around the corner!


	13. Chapter 1: Despair of our Youth (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now...the finale.

 

  
Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Shinji...you...BASTARD!

WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

...Eagle Eyes...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You...heard...him...right...?

You can still get me out of this...can't you...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I...I…

…I'm sorry, Shinji.

I-I've failed you as a lawyer...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Heh. Failed me, is it...? Yeah...okay...

...Some "Ultimate Attorney" you turned out to be...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-this isn't about Narumi, Shinji! This is about you!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
About...me...huh…?

...Heh.

Heheheheh...

HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-what the...?!

H-Has he finally lost it?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah, yeah! Okay, okay!

"What've I got to say for myself", you're asking?!

Quite a freakin' bit, to be honest!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Why are you still being so antagonistic? You killed her in self defence, didn't you...?

...Do you think we would think less of you if you just confessed, demon?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heh! You're pretty hung up on this whole self defence bit aren't ya?!

What? You think I'm the only one who can use a gun when I'm being threatened?!

Ha! What a load of rabbit dung!

 

Emily Summers:  
But you're the only one who could have loaded one of your bullets into that gun!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Am I now? Well, what about this?

What if the gun was already loaded huh? Ever think of that?!

 

Kou:  
That's ridiculous. I took a full set of six bullets from Jinta's drawer.

I'm sure he removed them all.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's right! I can confirm!

I didn't leave a single bullet in that gun!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
But who knows if Monokuma only awarded Jinta with six bullets? Maybe there was an extra one. Or two.

Or three or four or five or six or seven or eight or nine or ten or eleven or…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wha...?!

Geez, I guess the sky's the limit when you don't give a shit anymore...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
"Don't give a shit"?! How can you say something like that?!

I give a shit more than any of you here, you hear me?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Sh-Shinji…why are you being so scary…?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Come on, Little Lamb. Prove it to me!

Prove without a doubt that it was one of my bullets that killed Makoto!

 

**It's no use! He just won't listen to reason!**

**...I have no choice. I have to calm him down! And then...**

**I need to destroy his argument completely. It's the only way**.

 

 

**< -Panic Talk Action->**

{Out of ammo?}

 {Give it up!}

{Cry Little Lamb, cry!}

{Screw you!}

{Dumb pigeon!}

   {I'll mount you on my wall!}

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
**You can't prove that one of my bullets was used!**

  
Bullet

Mono             Kuma

Decal

 

Monokuma Bullet Decal

 

Emily Summers:  
End of the Line!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
The bullets supplied by Monokuma had a decal of his face on them.

If there's no decal on the bullet inside Makoto's body, then we'll know for sure it was you, Shinji.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Ggh...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I see...

Monokuma, how about you bring that bullet here for us to check.

 

Monokuma:  
Yep! I'll get riiiiiiiight on it!

Doopity Doo Doo...Doopity Doo...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
AND DO IT QUICKLY!

 

Monokuma:  
Okay, okay. No need to rush me! Geez...

 

**We all waited in silence. You could almost hear the heartbeat of every person there...**

**...Especially Shinji...**

**We weren't waiting long because soon enough, he returned.**

  
Monokuma:  
Heeeeeere's Monny! And a bullet too!

You have no _idea_ what I had to go through to get this...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Please. Spare us the details...

 

Koko Umami:  
Aww. But Umami wanted to hear it!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
J-just tell us what's on the bullet already...

Does it have the decal or not?!

 

Monokuma:  
Okay! Here we go! Drum roll please!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Just get on with it...

 

Monokuma:  
The bullet is......................

Ta da! Spick and span! No adorable bear faces on this bullet I'm afraid!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
S-so...that's it then.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Nice work Em! You did me proud, girl!

 

Kou:  
Shinji...will you confess now?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Hmph. Looks like my time's up.

I'm a deer looking into the headlights of an incoming sixteen wheeler now.

 

Emily Summers:  
Shinji...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
......

 

Kou:  
Looks like...there's nowhere left to hide, Shinji.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Ha...there's always somewhere to hide in the wilderness...

 

Ryotaro Nakajima:  
Y-you're insane! Are you still denying it?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Denying it...? ...No. This is just...

...A coping mechanism. [Shinji is now visibly crying]

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Holy crap!

Mr Stonyface finally sprung a leak!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Heh. Okay then....I admit it...

You're right. It was me...I shot her.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Please...at least give us some explanation!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Explanation...? For what?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-why you tried to hide your crime of course!

Someone like the Ultimate Hunter, who risks his life everyday in the wilderness!

What've you got to be afraid of, huh?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hm. You're a smart kid, Yoshikazu.

But you still got a long way to go if you think people like me don't feel fear.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wha...?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You're right. I'm not afraid of death.

If things were normal, I would've confessed as soon as I shot her.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh...? What do you mean "if things were normal"?

 

Monokuma:  
Hold on just a second everyone! Before that, I just need a moment or two of your time!

That's right! It's voting time! So please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote!

Who do you think the killer is? Will you all make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?!

Ooooh! I'm so excited! Aren't you, Tintori?

 

Tintori:  
ECSTATIC.

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm…You don't really sound like you mean it…

Oh well, it can't be helped! Puhuhu!

  
[The lever of a slot machine labelled “VOTE!” is pulled and all three columns line up with Shinji's face.]

 

**[GUILTY!]**

**[CLASS TRIAL END]**

  
Monokuma:  
Wow! Very well done! You're absolutely correct!

The heartless blackened responsible for killing Makoto Naegi is...Shinji Ishibashi!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
S-so it's really true...

Shinji really did it...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
B-b-b-b-but why?

Shinji...Why...Why did you do that...?!

I-I don't understand! How could you do something like this?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...We can hardly blame him. The man was cornered. It was his life or hers...

 

Kou:  
But even so...he was willing to sacrifice us all to get away with it.

That's what you mean, right Yumi? You want to know why he felt that way.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sob* *Sob* Uh-huh... *Sniffle*

 

Emily Summers:  
You...you said before that there was a reason why you didn't immediately confess.

Shinji...what was that reason?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

...I don't really wanna talk about it.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
What?! You owe us an explanation though!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
I don't want to talk about it...

...

...But I will. There's no point in hiding it now.

 

**No point in hiding it...?**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You see, I have to...go...I have to escape...no matter what...

I have to...save him...

I have to save...my brother...

 

Koko Umami:  
Huuuh? Your brother?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Y-you have a brother?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yeah well...That's the thing. I don't know.

I don't know what happened to him! He might be alive or...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wh-what are you talking about?

 

Monokuma:  
Allow me to explain!

The one person who The Ultimate Hunter, Shinji Ishibashi has left in this world is his brother!

You could say that his brother is the only reason that Shinji has for living anymore!

However...Shinji Ishibashi's brother is going through...let's call it rehabilitation!

Rehabilitation from a very dark period in his life!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
R-rehabilitation? What does that mean?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
He was involved with some bad people...who made him do terrible things...

And now, because of that...

...His mental state has gotten to the point where he might kill himself at any time.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
He'll...what...?

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
His name's Hitoshi...and I've...gotta save him...!

I have to save him...from himself...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-what are ya talkin' about?

 

[Flashback]

 

Hitoshi Ishibashi:  
NO! GET AWAY FROM ME SHINJI!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hitoshi! Stop! Stop it right now!

 

Hitoshi Ishibashi:  
NO! I have to do this!

Please! Just let me do this!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hitoshi! Drop the knife! It'll be okay! Just drop the knife!

 

Hitoshi Ishibashi:  
*Sob* uuughhh! *Sob*

UUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

P-please Shinji...don't...leave me...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hitoshi. I...I have to go.

If I graduate from Hope's Peak Academy, I can make a better life for us.

 

Hitoshi Ishibashi:  
*Sob* Noooo...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hitoshi. Look at me, look at me.

Things are going to get better, okay?

When I get home, we'll go hunting together again, okay?

...Just like we always did.

 

Hitoshi Ishibashi:  
J-just like we always did...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Please, just stay safe. It'll be okay as long as I'm here.

 

Hitoshi Ishibashi:  
P-promise me...promise me you'll come back!

I-If you don't promise I'll...I'll die!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
I promise. Please, just don't worry about me.

Don't worry...about anything...

 

[End Flashback]

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
If I don't get home...he's going to die...! And it'll be all my fault!

So...that's why...

 

Kou:  
That's why...you tried to cover up what you did...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Yes. I have to go back...

I have to see if he's alright! Because...right now...!

I have no idea what's happened to him! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!

 

**He can't...remember...? Is that because...?**

 

Monokuma:  
When you all arrived here at the facility, a portion of your memories were taken!

...And the killing school life at this facility begun!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wait. So you mean...!

 

Monokuma:  
The saddest part of all is that the memories that were taken from Shinji Ishibashi...

They include his brother's fate!

 

Emily Summers:  
...What?!

 

**How is that possible?!**

**H-How much of our memories did he take?!**

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
It...was on our first full day here. I called on Monokuma. I had to know what happened to Hitoshi.

And he said...!

 

[Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm...your brother huh? That's quite a pickle!

Unfortunately, I can't give you any information about that stuff.

Maybe the you before your memories were taken might have known...

Puhuhu! But that Shinji's long gone now!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
When I heard that, my heart stopped.

I knew that something must have happened to Hitoshi, I could sense it!

...But that fucking bear won't tell me!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-You...!

You took away a memory like that...?!

And you won't even give it back to him?!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhuhuhu! Would that I could!

Actually, I probably wouldn't even if I could but...

Those memories weren't taken by me, so I couldn't return them to you even if I wanted to!

So it looks like those memories...will be lost forever!

 

**What? Monokuma didn't take our memories...?**

**Then who the hell took them?!**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
...Goddamnit. You furry bastard...!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
......And then it happened.

This morning...when I was taking out the trash in the forest biome... _she_ appeared.

 

[Flashback]

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
…What are you doing here? And…what are you wearing?

 

Makoto Naegi:  
…I'm here to kill you.

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
H-Huh? The hell are you talking about?

You can't be serious...Is this some kind of sick joke?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Th…that's right…

It doesn't matter if my luck failed me this time…I can still prove myself.

Heheheh…! You can't stop me!

You're about to die…and I'm the one who's going to kill you!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
H-Hold on! What are you…?!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Now…DIE!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
When I saw that girl coming at me with a knife glinting in her hand...

I thought of my brother. The madness in his eyes was almost identical to hers...

...It reminded me of him...of how much I wanted to see him again.

Heh. I guess in that moment of confusion when I saw that gun lying in the dumpster there...

...It wasn't just self defence anymore.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Ohhh...Sh-Shinji...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

I...I sensed it all along. The good in you. That's why I had to defend you!

But I...I never expected something like this...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Heh. Well, thanks for trying at least.

But, no matter what, I'm getting what I deserve.

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! But...what about your brother?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
It's okay. Really...

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! So, are you ready to accept your fate, Shinji?!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

Yes. Just get it over with...

 

Monokuma:  
Excellent!

Because the time for your punishment has finally arrived!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Punishment?! You're not really gonna...? After all this?!

You're just gonna execute him?!

 

Monokuma:  
What? You think I feel sorry for the guy?

Don't you see? He's a _killer_.

...And killers must be punished. That's the rule of this world.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
You evil, maniacal...

How can you be so cruel?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I...will not stand for this!

I _will_ destroy you, villain!

 

Monokuma:  
Destroy me? You should be more careful with your words!

This can just as easily be a double execution, you know!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-why you...!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Stop it. It's okay. I...I don't want anyone to die on my behalf.

Please, all of you. Never let something like this happen again!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
N-never again...of course...

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
......

...Alright Monokuma. Start her up. Your big execution or whatever.

 

Monokuma:  
Haha! Sure thing!

Oh, and by the way, you'll be needing this!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
"Ol' Martha"...You're...you're giving me back my gun?

 

Monokuma:  
Eh, it's more of a rental. You won't be able to use it at all soon enough!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
Shinji...you can't go...!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Heh...I've done all I wanted to do, Little Lamb.

I-I just wish I knew...what happened to Hitoshi...

 

Emily Summers:  
.........Shinji! 

Hitoshi's alive! He's fine! I know he is! He has to be!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
...Huh?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wha...? How do you know that?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I can sense it! He's alright Shinji! He's alive and going strong!

I know you! You never would have left him in a situation where he'd get hurt!

Your memories of that might be gone...But I believe it's true!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
You...you really think he's...alright...

Th-thank you...Emily...

That makes me feel much better...

 

Emily Summers:  
...!

 

**That was the first time he called me by my real name...!**

 

Monokuma:  
Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Shinji Ishibashi, the Ultimate Hunter!

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
Hitoshi...please live...

Live a full life! A life without despair...!

...And a life...without me.

 

Monokuma:  
Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!!!

  
**GAME OVER**

**SHINJI ISHIBASHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

[Shinji stands surrounded by the other students in a snare trap. He looks around at everyone as the snare closes around his ankles yanking him back through a large door at the back of the trial grounds. He is hung upside down from a dead tree as several other Monokumas dressed in hunting gear as well as Tintori surround Shinji with their own rifles trained on him.]

**Open Season on the Serengeti**

[The Hunter Monokumas all open fire filling Shinji's body with thousands of darts. The camera zooms in on one of these darts in slow motion and shows that they are all decorated with a skull and crossbones decal. In the end, only Shinji's face is left without any darts sticking out of it. The crowd of hunter Monokumas then parts and a giant cannon mounted by Monokuma and Tintori is brought on to the field. The enormous cannon then takes aim at Shinji's face as seen through its scope. Shinji reaches behind his back and draws out his own rifle, "Ol' Martha", and aims it at the opening of the cannon. Monokuma covers his ears and Tintori is stunned by the loud noise of the cannon as it fires at Shinji. It is revealed that a terrifying lion with Monokuma's face is the object that was fired from the cannon. It sprints toward Shinji slashing at any Hunter Monokumas that get in its way. Shinji keeps his aim steady and attempts to shoot the lion, however in that moment, he realises that there is no ammunition in his weapon. The lion leaps at his face and Shinji closes his eyes.]

[The camera draws back to a balcony overlooking the horrifying scene where everyone is standing and watching with Emily at the centre of the group.]

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Th-this is...madness...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
He...he's gone. Just like that. In an instant. Gone...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Why...? Why did something like this have to happen?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
It's that bear's fault!

He brought doom upon us all!

 

Monokuma:  
Me? What are you talking about?

I just stoked the madness inside you all. It's not like I forced anyone to do anything.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
B-bullshit. Tha's bullshit!

 

Monokuma:  
And besides, he murdered another human being! He got what he deserved.

This was just...justice, y'know?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Justice...? This is your idea of justice...?

Murder should never be used to punish murder!

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? But isn't that how it's done in the real world?

Just because the circumstances are a _little_ different, doesn't change the basic idea!

Puhuhu! I would've thought the Ultimate Attorney would be smarter than that!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Y-You...!

 

Monokuma:  
Okay! Now that that's all done, you guys can all go to bed!

Your quick thinking means that you get to live another day!

So rejoice for now! And I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow!

 

Emily Summers:  
H-he's gone...

 

Monokuma:  
Oh! And one more thing! About the bodies of Makoto Naegi and Shinji Ishibashi...

They've all been cleaned up so don't worry!

Your health and hygiene is of utmost concern to us after all!

Okay, bye!

 

Emily Summers:  
...

Okay...now he's gone.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-what did he say?

Th-their bodies are gone?

Do we not even get to give them a proper burial?!

 

Kou:  
A luxury like that...would never be allowed in a place like this...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
S-s-so cruel...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...So...now what do we do?

I mean, we can't just go on living like this, right Sis?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
It's okay Akira. We just need to find some other way...

 

Kou:  
You're right. We can't allow another killing to happen.

There must be a way out of this that doesn't involve killing each other off!

For now, let's just live in peace, okay?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You speak truly, Ultimate Question Mark.

 

**Kou...**

**How has he managed to stay so calm despite all that's happened?**

 

Kou:  
If we just keep our hopes up, we can accomplish anything! That's what I believe!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Y-you're right. We must never give in to despair no matter what!

 

Emily Summers:  
Despair...

Yes, that's what Monokuma wants. If we give it to him, we lose.

Right now we just have to--

G-GHHK!

 

Kou:  
Huh? Emily, is something wrong?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah. I'm okay. It's just a little headache--

A-AACK...!

 

**Wh...what's happening to me...?**

**I...feel like I'm going to...urk!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
E-Emily Summers?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Eeeek! Sh-she collapsed!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
We must take her back to her room!

The poor girl! It must be exhaustion due to lack of muscle power!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That's probably not it...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Who cares?! Let's just get her outta here!

 

**And so, the class trial ended with two of our classmates dead.**

**But I wasn't awake to fully grasp that.**

**When that pain took hold of me all I could feel was negative emotion deep in my subconscious.**

**Hate, Sadness, Despair...**

**And a small voice somewhere in my head...**

**"You want to leave this place."**

**Why was I feeling this way, after we'd just resolved to move forward?**

**I didn't have the energy to make sense of it then...**

**When I next woke up, all these feelings would disappear.**

**But it would only be a matter of time, before they awakened again...**

 

[The perspective switches to an unknown individual in the forest biome]

  
???:  
I see. So it's just like I thought.

After killing Makoto, Shinji didn't just bury the knife.

He buried the Mono-gun here as well...

That makes sense. After all, they never actually located the murder weapon, did they?  
  
Well...I think I'll hang on to it just in case.

Yes, that might make things more...interesting.

Heheheh...Yes, very interesting indeed...

 

**  
CHAPTER 1: Despair of our Youth **

**END**

**Surviving Students: 14/16**

**To be continued...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Chapter 1 draws to a close! Thank you so much for reading this far! I'm so happy that people are reading and enjoying my story so far! In Chapter 2 which will be beginning soon enough, there will be four more Free Time Events so make sure to leave a suggestion if there's any character in particular you want us to hang out with (Makoto and Shinji are obviously now exempt from this.) Any upcoming story predictions are also welcome as always even if it's just blind guessing, I don't mind!


	14. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Daily Life Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to begin Chapter 2!

 

Makoto Naegi:  
Once again, let me just say that this is an honour and a privilege.

To be chosen as one of the sixteen students for this adventure. I still can't believe it.

Heh. Oh, you're right. It's not an adventure, is it? It's far more serious than that.

I mean, it's possible that we could all be dead by the end, right?

...Still...I have faith.

I believe in this mission and, more importantly, I believe in myself.

Even though the circumstances surrounding my choosing were...different from the rest...

That doesn't matter. I still trust in our leader.

Hmph. I mean, that much is obvious. How could my position be any different?

Good luck? Ha! You should choose your words more carefully.

You see, I know better than anyone that there's no such thing as luck.

No, rather...this is our...destiny.

 

  
** Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims **

**Daily Life**

 

**Earlier this evening, two of our classmates died.**

**Shinji and Makoto became the first two victims of the killing game.**

**I was overcome with emotional torment because of that ordeal and I passed out.**

**And now, I'm back in my room, trying desperately despite all this, to fall asleep.**

 

Emily Summers:  
...

...Nngrrrrgh! C'mon, Emily! Fall asleep!

...Why can't I fall asleep?

...

...Shinji...Makoto...You were two of the strongest people here. And now...

...What hope do I have here? In a place where the strong are just as vulnerable as the weak?

The only way to survive would be to have a lot of luck...

...But even that didn't save Makoto...

...Wh...what are we going to do now...?

...Gghh...It's no use...I can't get to sleep if I'm thinking about this stuff...

Maybe I should go for a little walk to keep my mind off things...

...That'll give me a break from this lonely room.

I-It'll be fun! I'm sure it will!

Okay...Let's go!

 

*SLAM*

 

???:  
O-oww...

 

Emily Summers:  
H-huh?

 

**There's someone outside my door...**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ooooh...my beautiful behind...

 

Emily Summers:  
T-Tatsuaki?!

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!

 

**Hmm...come to think of it, this isn't the first time he's been waiting outside my room...**

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Nyargh! I-it's not what you think really! There was nothing untoward intended, trust me!

I-It's just that no one's seen you since you passed out after the trial...

I just wanted to check on you, th-that's all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. So that was it huh? That's very thoughtful of you...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
You must have been excruciatingly close with Ms Naegi...

You have this performer's humblest sympathies.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...thanks but...

Shouldn't you be in bed right now, Tatsuaki?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah! Yes, normally I would be but...

I appear to be in a similar situation to you right now.

 

Emily Summers:  
A similar situation? Don't tell me...

...Was Shinji your roommate?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
That's...correct.

Don't get me wrong, I like my alone time as much as the next man but...

 

**Actually, he never struck me as someone who liked to be alone for very long...**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
But yes, you see I now know the same pain as you...

To lose a close friend! It is unbearable to an inconceivable degree!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right...

 

**Although I wouldn't call Makoto and my relationship "close" as such...**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...was that all, Tatsuaki?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
NYARGH! I-I mean...please, call me Tats! That's how you Americans would do it, right?

I uh...I mean, yes, that's all!

I mean, g-goodbye!

 

Emily Summers:  
...

...Tats?

Well, anyway, I should go now...

 

(Go to the Corridor outside the Forest Biome)

 

**Huh? Is that Koko?**

 

Koko Umami:  
Aaaaaaah! S-Sunny!

 

**Sunny? Since when does she call me Sunny?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...What are you doing up at this time?

 

Koko Umami:  
Noooothing...Just you know...having a look around!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, is that why your hands are covered in dirt?

 

Koko Umami:  
Huuuuuuuh?! Y-you pegasaw right through me!

...

 

Emily Summers:  
...Well?

 

Koko Umami:  
Well whaaaat?

 

Emily Summers:  
Aren't you gonna tell me what you were doing?

 

Koko Umami:  
OH! THAT! Neigh!

 

**Oh God...**

 

Koko Umami:  
I was digging in the forest! I needed to find some veggies for Carrot!

...Or was that the other way around?

 

Emily Summers:  
And...did you find any?

 

Koko Umami:  
Nope! Mr Bear doesn't grow any carrots here, I think.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh huh...

 

Koko Umami:  
But I DID find something pretty cool! Wanna see?

 

Emily Summers:  
Something cool huh? Okay, you've got my attention.

 

**I should brace myself for just about anything, I think.**

 

Koko Umami:  
C'mon! It's this way!

 

**FOREST BIOME**

 

  
**This is around the spot that Makoto buried her knife...**

 

Koko Umami:  
Just here in the dirt see? There's a big metal plate thingy!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

Well, I guess it would make sense for there to be something beneath all this dirt...

This isn't a real forest after all...

 

Koko Umami:  
But there's some writing on it, see?

It's in another language though...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Looks like Mandarin Chinese. I can read it if you want.

 

Koko Umami:  
Whaaaa?! Mandarine? That's one of Veggie's favourites!

 

Emily Summers:  
...Let's see..." _For Experimental Purposes Only_ "...?

Is it talking about this biome?

 

Monokuma:  
Yes indeedy!

 

Emily Summers:  
...Oh. It's you.

 

Monokuma:  
How cold! You could at least act a little surprised! I'm a talking bear, you know!

 

Koko Umami:  
Tee hee! You're silly, Mr Bear!

 

Monokuma:  
And you were probably dropped on your head as an infant, kiddo...

 

Emily Summers:  
Anyway, what's all this writing about? And why's it in Chinese?

 

Monokuma:  
'Cause this used to be a Chinese research facility of course!

That was up until some Japanese bigwigs got a hold of it and turned it into this!

 

Emily Summers:  
Research facility...? What were they researching?

 

**Does this have to do with that Millennium Project thing Kou was talking about?**

 

Monokuma:  
They wanted to test a whole bunch of...krrrk!

BZZZZT! Whirrrrrrrr! SHUNK SHUNK! ERROR! ERROR!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what's going on? Are you malfunctioning?

 

Koko Umami:  
Mr Bear? Are you okay?

 

Monokuma:  
The square root of the sum total of the two shortest sides of a right angle triangle is equal to that of its remaining side!

rr?Y@$$aTUP!!!UhV;;;;jUgbug(-:BiytVtubuyT//uvRy"cutVc"##IhHuGguGyAAOooRkkk

 

Koko Umami:  
Whoooooa! He's really gone wild, hasn't he?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y...Yeah...Why is this--?

 

Monokuma:  
GAHAHAHAHA! I'm just messing with ya!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-wha...?

 

Monokuma:  
Yup yup! Anyway, as for what this place was originally used for...

That's for me to know and for you to...maybe never know! Got it?

 

**...I've changed my mind. This walk was a terrible idea.**

 

Monokuma:  
Anyhoo! It's getting late ya know? Haven't you seen the clocks around?

And after I placed them throughout the whole facility too...

Well, trust me, it's late! So how about we call it a night?

 

Koko Umami:  
Okey Dokie! I guess I'll lock up the stables for the night and go to bed!

Good night Sunny! Good night Mr Bear!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Be careful who you run into at night!

Ya never know when someone will put a knife through your back!

 

**Lovely...**

 

**I returned to my room and after a long time, finally fell asleep.**

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
So...hey! Random question. When was the last time you ate breakfast?

If it's been more than a week, you seriously might wanna reconsider your life choices!

After all, it IS the most important meal of the day!

If you're on a diet, then the meal you really wanna be cutting out isn't breakfast.

It's lunch! I mean seriously, what a dumb meal!

You eat breakfast in the morning, dinner at night...and lunch in between?

That's breaking a perfectly healthy eating pattern!

If you gotta have a meal for the middle of the day, then you need one for the middle of the night as well!

I shall call it "Fample"! The fourth meal of the day!

 

  
*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
My first morning waking up alone in this room...

Actually, I think that happened a lot with Makoto...She wasn't around much.

I-I should stay optimistic! It's breakfast time!

...

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey Umeko! Heading to breakfast?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You fool...

...You seriously think a being such as I requires sustenance...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Yes?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Fufufu...very well then...

I will break bread with you mortals in order to study your customs properly...

...But after that, I must return to my crypt...

 

Emily Summers:  
...I'm beginning to seriously think that girl might be an actual ghost...or a zombie...

 

(Go to Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey look! It's Sunny!

Good morning Sunny! NEIGH!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hey, how are you feeling this morning, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-uh, not too bad. All things considered...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That's good. We're all relieved to hear that.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
A good rest is sure to cure any dizzy spells.

I'M GLAD YOU WERE STILL ABLE TO SLEEP DESPITE THAT!!!

 

Kou:  
I'm sure that rest was good for all of us.

Anything to make us forget what we had to witness...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah...I still can't believe it.

Ugh...it's not even worth trying to joke about...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HAHA! No need to worry everyone!

I'm sure that if we work together, we can use our friend's deaths as a stepping stone to shine even brighter!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...I don't think there's any way we can forget that so quickly...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Why not?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! What exactly do ya mean by that...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Makoto was a crazy bitch and Shinji was a murderer.

If anything, we should be glad they're gone.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-what didja say? Little brat!

...For a smart kid, yer real close minded, ya know that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Actually, there's still plenty of people left who we'd be better off without.

...A common criminal like you for example.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Grrrrrrrrgh! Why you...!

I-I should snatch those little glasses right off yer face! What'll ya do then, huh?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-hey! You wouldn't dare!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
ENOUGH!

Nothing will be gained by causing more fights amongst ourselves.

That's how the first murder happened. We can't let anything like that happen again!

I've made us all a delicious breakfast! So please, sit and enjoy!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! Y-you can cook, Goro?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Of course!

One of my mother's dearest passions was the culinary arts!

"A hearty breakfast leads to a strong heart!" ...Is what she always said!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Excellent work, my friend! Now, what is on the menu for this morning?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I've prepared a variety of dishes including a selection of rare meats and seafood!

Beef, lamb, pork, chicken, salmon, tuna, eel, cod, sausage, duck, rabbit, kangaroo...

Alligator, guinea pig, fox, turtle, horse, cat, turkey, bear, snake and grasshopper!

 

Kou:  
That's...quite a selection....

Though I don't know if all of those would be legal...

 

Koko Umami:  
We're eating horse? Oooh, I've never tried that before!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
H-hey! What are you so happy about, huh? Aren't horses supposed to be your friends?

Jeez! You really are nuts! Hahaha!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
This facility's kitchens are more well stocked than I thought...

I just thought I'd make the most of the generous supplies!

 

Kou:  
Well, just try not to go overboard.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
How is this not overboard already?! I can't eat all this!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I'm very sorry. I wasn't quite sure how much the average person eats...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Eh, well it's the thought that counts anyway, buddy!

It's nice to see you taking charge!

 

**...Taking charge? Wait a minute...**

**...Come to think of it, where's...?**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! Hey! So where's that weird lawyer lady?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y'mean Narumi? She's...Uh...

Come to think of it, I haven't seen her this mornin' at all.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
She's always here first, y'know? So why isn't she here now?

*Gasp* No way! It couldn't be that she got murdered too, right?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
A-AS I SAID! WE'LL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
It happened the first time, what's to stop it from happening again?

Jeez. You guys really are idiotic...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Zip it, brat!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...The demon in the suit eh...?

...As I recall, she was quite distraught after the trial yesterday. A rare show of weakness...

 

**Narumi...**

**She was finally forced into a situation where she couldn't defend a client...**

**I can only imagine what she's feeling right now...**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
W-well, as a trained thespian, it falls to me to act on her behalf!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh God...Could ya not...?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ahem...

"We must all stick together, no matter what!"

"We shall not give in to despair for that is what the enemy wants!"

"We will fight them on the beaches! We will never surrender! We will--"

 

Monokuma:  
Unexpected Monokuma!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He's even self aware now! Everyone, run for your lives!!!

 

Monokuma:  
Hey, what are you guys doing? Eating breakfast?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. What's it to you, Bear?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah, how about you figure out where you're not wanted!

 

Monokuma:  
*Gasp* "Not wanted!" I'm hurt!

If you guys keep talking to me like that...I...I might just...*Sob*

Just admit it, you can't live without me! You love me AND what I do for you!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah. Nice try.

 

Monokuma:  
Fine, fine! I don't need your affection. But I do need your attention!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Huh? You...want to tell us something?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Whatever it is, can't it wait until we're finished EEEEEAAAAATTTTIIIIIIINNNNGGGG??!!

 

Monokuma:  
Oh, you're hungry eh? Well feast your eyes on this tasty morsel!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Ooooh! What is it?! Gimme! Gimme!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's...an orange card?

 

Monokuma:  
Not just any orange card! It's an orange keycard!

Go ahead! Take it!

 

Kou:  
A keycard? You mean, we can open something with this...?

 

Monokuma:  
That's right! This keycard opens a certain door in this facility!

As a celebration of the first class trial's success, I'm opening it up for you guys!

"Orange" you glad I told you?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Dammit! I was just about to say that!

 

Emily Summers:  
So what's beyond this door anyway?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Well, maybe you should go and find out!

Go on! Get exploring! Adventure awaits!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Well, I'm glad we get to explore a little more of the facility...

But at the cost of two of our friends? I don't know...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Yes...I don't know if it's really worth it...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hogwash! We shouldn't let our friends' sacrifices be in vain!

Come comrades! Let us explore this new area! We are now one step closer to the truth!

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! There's a new place for Veggie to play!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
C'mon Sis! Let's go find it!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Calm down Akira. We still don't know where this door is.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Oh, yeah...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Then, in the words of Narumi! "We must split up and find it!"

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Could ya stop talkin' like Narumi for a sec?!

 

Kou:  
It's not a bad idea to search though.

But, hmm...Where do we begin...?

 

**An orange keycard huh? What kind of door would that open...?**

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Koko, why are you still here?

 

Koko Umami:  
Eeeeeh? What does Sunny mean? Neigh!

Veggie still hasn't finished his breakfast, see?

Umami's gonna stay right here until he's finished!

 

**She might end up waiting a while...**

 

(Leave Cafeteria)

 

(Go to the Hexagon)

 

**THE HEXAGON**

 

(Examine Orange Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
I knew it! This card must be for the orange door here!

Now let me just go ahead and...Huh?

Th-this door's already unlocked!

Did someone already open it or...

Don't tell me...this keycard was actually worthless, wasn't it? Monokuma just unlocked the door himself.

*Sigh* Well there's no point in dilly dallying I guess. Let's explore!

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hell yeah! Finally we get some more room to explore!

Glad to see the deaths of two of our friends was good for somethin' huh!

 

Emily Summers:  
That's...one way of looking at it, I guess.

 

(Enter Theatre)

 

**THEATRE**

 

Emily Summers:  
Whoa! I can't say I was expecting something like this in this place...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
It's simply stunning isn't it?!

How thoughtful of the architects who designed this facility to include a stage for me to hone my skills!

 

**I've never seen Tatsuaki so excited before...**

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Emily Summers:  
Ryotaro? You're here too?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh, yeah. Of course.

Where do you think people perform the best comedy?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...a stage?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, preferably a late night bar. It helps if you want to get the best laughs.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, because the patrons are usually so intoxicated?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
No, it's cause I'M usually so intoxicated! Ba-dum tsh!

Being drunk really helps me loosen up, you know?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-Is that legal at your age?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, sake's just rice with a few extra things added, right?

And last time I checked, rice was legal for anyone to eat!

 

Emily Summers:  
Right...

 

**I really hope he's just joking...**

**Wait, what am I thinking?! OF COURSE he's joking!**

 

(Talk to Tatsuaki)

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I can't believe it! It's like a dream come true!

A glistening stage...a captive audience...

It's everything a performer could ever ask for!

 

Emily Summers:  
You're pretty lucky, er...Tats.

It's such a shame that this could only happen under these circumstances...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Well, as they say in showbiz! "Every cloud has a silver lining!"

 

**Even though here, the "cloud" is the deaths of two people and the "silver lining" is...a stage.**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Hmm...ah yes! I have it! A flash of inspiration!

One, no! THREE nights from now! I will hold a show on this stage!

You're all invited to attend of course.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Tatsuaki? I don't think--

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Now, now! I won't take "no" for an answer!

You will all finally observe the talents that make me "The Ultimate Actor!"

I need to start making plans! There's so much to do!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, glad to see one person's having a good time.

Hey, maybe I'll even lend him a hand. Give the crowd a good laugh, you know what I'm saying?

 

Emily Summers:  
A-alright! Have fun, you two!

 

**I guess that's something to look forward to. They are "Ultimate Performers" after all.**

 

(Examine Seating)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's rows and rows of comfy looking chairs here...

I guess we don't have to worry about getting a good seat for a performance.

 

(Examine Stage)

 

Emily Summers:  
A massive stage for grand performances.

But performances about...what exactly? Why is something like this here?

 

(Leave Theatre)

 

(Talk to Akira)

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Guuuh! This new section is BOOOOOORING!

There's only one cool new room! All the rest suck!

 

Emily Summers:  
That's a little harsh. I mean, they might not be interesting to you...

...But that doesn't necessarily mean other people won't like them.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Who are you supposed to be, my mom?

C'mon! Let's blow some shit up at the shooting range!

 

Emily Summers:  
No thanks.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Fine...

Guess I'll just have to kill someone to get us some more fun rooms! Heeheehee!

 

**Wh-Why is he joking about stuff like that?!**

 

(Enter Library)

 

**LIBRARY**

 

Emily Summers:  
All these books...this is obviously a library.

...I'm not much of a reader...or a studier for that matter...

But still, I guess it could be handy.

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ah, ah! This library is amazing! So many helpful books!

I-I wonder what kind of sorting system they use? Is it Dewey Decimal or...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow Yoshikazu! This is the first time I've seen you this happy!

As expected of the Ultimate Boy Prodigy! You're eager to learn, huh?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh-shut up! Anyone would be happy surrounded by all this knowledge!

But the best part is there's none of that useless fiction! It's all factual!

 

Emily Summers:  
Really? Aww, that's a shame.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
A shame? What are you talking about? This is perfect!

What's the point of learning about things that never happened? This is all true stuff in these books!

 

Emily Summers:  
I suppose so. But I think having an imagination is important too.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah, of course you do. Cuz you're an idiot.

Now leave me alone. Why did you even talk to me anyway?

Are you TRYING to be annoying?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Fine, jeez!

 

**I should probably be more careful when talking to him in the future...**

 

(Talk to Kira)

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hello Emily. How are you?

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm...fine Kira. Why do you ask?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, sorry! I just have a habit of asking people that sort of thing when I see them!

I feel like it's a habit I must have picked up as a pilot.

 

Emily Summers:  
I see. Well, I've heard of worse habits...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Anyway, this is a lovely little library, don't you think?

Although...it's a bit smaller than usual, I'd say...

 

Emily Summers:  
Smaller than usual? What do you mean by that?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
......

Ah! Sorry, did you say something?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?! I asked you what you meant by--

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hmm...Do you feel that breeze, Emily? It's been bothering me since I came in here.

 

Emily Summers:  
A-a breeze? Wait, what are you talking about?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hey, maybe there's more to this library than meets the eye!

I say we investigate further!

 

**What is she going on about?**

**Jeez. When Kira's not around her brother, she's kinda strange, I've got to admit...**

 

(Examine Desk)

 

Emily Summers:  
This desk is pretty small. I don't know if any more than one person could use it at a time.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
If that's the case, then I reserve it for my use only!

 

Emily Summers:  
You can't do that. This isn't your desk.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Y-yeah? You think you can stop me?

 

**Hm. Let's show this kid how things work in the real world, shall we?**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-hey! What are you doing?!

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm sitting at the desk. Wanna do something about it?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
G-get off! That's mine!

Grrrrgh! F-fine! You can use it too...if you want.

 

**He wasn't strong enough to pull me away. Guess he can't have everything after all.**

 

(Examine Bookcase)

 

Emily Summers:  
As expected of a good library. It's certainly well stocked.

What kind of books do they even have here I wonder...?

 

Monokuma:  
Uh uh uh! No touchy touchy!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh hey, it's you.

 

Monokuma:  
Such an underwhelming reaction! Puhuhu!

Please give proper courtesy and scream loudly next time!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...that's not gonna happen.

So, what's the deal with this bookcase in particular?

 

Monokuma:  
Ahem, I believe I took the liberty of providing a sign.

The least you could do is read it before you go touching anything you want!

 

Emily Summers:  
Sign? Uh...let's see...

_"All books in this library are available to students save for these ones."_

_"The books in this bookcase are strictly prohibited for as long as Monokuma decides!"_

...What kind of books would require a rule like this...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I guess there are some books that even Monokuma doesn't think are suitable.

Ah! I hope this bookcase isn't the "adults only" section of this library!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh Japan, you and your "adults only" sections...

So, is that it Monokuma? You've got some dirty material here you don't want us reading?

 

Monokuma:  
N-n-n-n-no! Th-that's not it at all!

Oh my! How could you even insinuate something like that!

*Pant* *Pant* I'm...starting to feel a little hot under the fur!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh no! I'll have to remember to keep Akira away from here...

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! I'm just kidding! Actually, the books on display here...

...They hold a MUCH darker secret!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what? A...darker secret...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
What could be worse than an "adults only" section, though...?

 

**I've got a bad feeling about these books...**

 

(Leave Library)

 

(Enter Desert Biome)

 

**DESERT BIOME**

 

Emily Summers:  
Is this...another biome?

Phew! It...it's really hot in here...

 

(Talk to Goro)

 

Goro Shippuden:  
...

Hnnnnnnngh! Gh!

Oh, it's no use! This room won't do at all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Goro? What are you doing?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah! Emily, it's you! Perfect timing!

You see, I have been trying to hone my mind through the use of meditation...

BUT THIS ROOM IS JUST TOO HOT! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE IN HERE!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

Isn't the point of meditation to block out all distractions?

Wouldn't the heat of this biome be kinda perfect for that?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

As an amateur when it comes to a ninja's training, you can be excused for your ignorance!

This is all part of a special training technique that I have developed!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. What does that involve?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm...well, simply put...

YOU MUST EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN AND REST AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!!!

This way, you can store up energy for when you need it most!

 

Emily Summers:  
A-and that actually works?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Of course! But a temperature like this will never allow me my proper ten hours of sleep!

It seems I must find another room. I'LL SEE YOU LATER!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-OKAY!!!

 

**Huh. Being a ninja really doesn't sound as hard as I thought it would be...**

**Ugh...I've got sand in my shoes. I better be quick if I'm going to look this place over...**

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I see...so the one who created this accursed facility has contained nature's power yet again...

...Cursed alchemist! I demand you share the secret to your power...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey Umeko!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Ugh. That air of cheer and goodwill...it is the coming of Summers...!

...What do you want from me...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, I was just saying hi...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...And yet you linger...like a foul stench...

...This perplexes me...Just what is your ulterior motive...? Ah!

...Perhaps you too are wondering about this room...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, I can't say it didn't pique my interest. I mean, why preserve a desert?

It's literally one of the most dead places on earth!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...And what would be wrong with that, pray tell...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! I mean, it's not like that!

I-It's fine if you like it, really!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Hmm...I suppose for one who hasn't experienced the warm embrace of death, it's only natural...

...

 

**Aaaand, she's stopped talking. Brilliant.**

 

Tintori:  
PERHAPS I MIGHT BE OF SERVICE?

 

Emily Summers:  
Eeeek! Y-you?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Since when has the puppet been able to walk on its own...?

...Why isn't Monokuma controlling you...?

 

Tintori:  
MASTER HAS GIVEN ME THE HONOUR TO BE HIS PERSONAL ERRAND BIRD. SQUAWK.

I SHALL NOW OFFER EXPLANATIONS FOR YOUR FEEBLE HUMAN MINDS TO COMPREHEND.

NO OFFENCE. HIS WORDS. NOT MINE.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...okay...

So, what's with all these biomes?

 

Tintori:  
CRUDELY QUESTIONED. AS I CALCULATED.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-hey!

 

Tintori:  
VERY WELL. I WILL ANSWER AS MUCH AS MY MASTER PERMITS.

THE BIOMES ARE USED TO PRESERVE THE ECOSYSTEMS OF EARTH FOR FUTURE GENERATIONS.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Future generations...?

...Does this relate to your perverted breeding program...?

 

Tintori:  
IT IS NOT A BREEDING PROGRAM. IT IS A RELATIONSHIP EXPERIMENT.

HAVING KNOWLEDGE ABOUT EARTH IS INTEGRAL FOR OUR HISTORY IN THIS FACILITY.

WE WILL NEVER FORGET AS LONG AS THESE BIOMES REMAIN.

 

Emily Summers:  
Never forget? Wait, what are you saying?

Did something happen to the Earth?

 

Tintori:  
I MUST GO NOW. MASTER HAS SUMMONED ME. ENJOY YOUR REMAINING TIME HERE.

THAT WAS SARCASM. YOU ARE IN A KILLING GAME. ENJOYMENT IS FUTILE.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey! I asked you a question!

...Dammit, he's gone...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...It would seem the planet you mortals called home is no more...

...I can't say I'll miss it...

 

**That's impossible. There's no way something happened to the earth. I won't believe it.**

**I'll have to confirm this with Monokuma myself!**

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Fufufu...You mortals always desire proof...

...Why can't you just accept that the world is a dark and mysterious place...?

 

**In a situation like this, that kind of thinking could kill us all!**

 

(Examine Sand)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's so much sand. I don't know what else I expected from a desert biome to be honest...

...I better wear shoes when I come in here. That hot sand must be murder on the feet!

 

(Examine Dead Tree)

 

Emily Summers:  
This tree...it reminds me of the one Shinji was tied to during his execution...

And now, just like him this tree is dead...

N...No! I can't think about that right now!

 

(Examine Control Panel)

 

Emily Summers:  
There was a panel like this in the forest biome too...

I guess it controls the temperature just like that one? This room could do with a cool down...

 

(Leave Desert Biome)

 

(Enter Shooting Range)

 

**SHOOTING RANGE**

 

**Huh? Is that...?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

...I...I could've done more...

...Why...did it have to end up like this...?

*Sniffle* O-oh...

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah! S-Summers!

What are you...ahem. What are you doing here?

N-no. That's a silly question. You're exploring the new section of the facility, aren't you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Quite interesting, isn't it? A shooting range in a place like this...

It almost seems as though this room was specifically created with Shinji Ishibashi in mind...

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi...about what happened to Shinji...

It wasn't your fault! You know that, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ha. Come now, Emily Summers. Be logical.

...You can't say I have no blame in this, can you?

 

Emily Summers:  
No!

This is all because of the killing game! It's because of Makoto! It's because of Monokuma!

You...didn't do anything wrong.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

All my life, I've believed in a fair trial. A chance to hear both sides.

"Defend those who can't defend themselves." That's the principal rule of being a defence attorney.

 

Emily Summers:  
...And that's exactly what you did! You did your best!

It was clearly a no win scenario!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

...If that had been a real trial, Shinji would never have been found guilty.

And knowing that, there's no way I can avoid feeling guilty myself...

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Well...It appears to be time.

Excuse me, Emily Summers. There's something I need to do.

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay...

 

**...Hold on. Something she needs to do...?**

**I don't really like the sound of that...**

 

(Examine Artillery Box)

 

Emily Summers:  
It's a box full of practice firearms.

Unfortunately, I don't think any of these will work on Monokuma...

...I've definitely seen one of these rifles before. Narumi must have put it here.

It's Shinji's...

 

(Examine Targets)

 

Emily Summers:  
Cute. It's set up like a carnival game with little Kintoris instead of ducks.

I was never good at those games. Maybe I'll come back sometime and work on my aim...

 

(Examine Monokuma amongst the Kintori Targets)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Leave Shooting Range)

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I'm glad they're giving us more rooms to look around. Cramped spaces make me nervous...

 

Emily Summers:  
I wouldn't really call what we had "cramped" as such but yeah, you're right.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! I...I wouldn't call it cramped either! That was a bad choice of words...

I hope that you don't take me for the type of person that hates being around other people because of that!

 

**I guess the best course of action with her would just be to smile and nod...**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-why are you smiling and nodding at me all of a sudden?! Wh-what did I do?!

Whatever it was, I'm so sorry!

 

(Enter Gym)

 

**GYM**

 

**I saw the door labelled "gym" and stepped inside the new room...**

**What I saw then was a scene that was...unexpected to say the least...**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Come now Kou my brother and ally! You must work faster!

 

Kou:  
*Gasp* *Wheeze* B-but I... *Gasp*

I'm really not used... *Wheeze* ...to this sort of thing...!

P-please...Jinta...*Gasp*...Can't I just have a short break...?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Justice doesn't have time for breaks!

Come now, this is a mere machine! It is no match for the superior power of us humans!

Overcome it Kou! Only then will you be strong enough to take down the mastermind!

 

Kou:  
*Wheeze* I thought...*Gasp* We already established that physical strength won't work...?

...I-I can't take it anymore...*Gasp* I-I'm getting off...

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...what's going on here?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HAHA! Hello to you, Emily!

We are in the midst of training right now! You're free to watch if you'd like!

 

Emily Summers:  
Training? Training for what?

 

Kou:  
*Huff* *Huff* Jinta says he wants us all to become stronger...

...So he dragged me on to this exercise machine as soon as I came in...*Wheeze*...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Well, why did you enter this gym if you did not wish to train with me?!

Please Kou! Use some common sense in the future!

 

Kou:  
*Wheeze* H-how is this my fault?

Sorry...If I have to train, I'd rather just do at my own pace...*Gasp*...you know?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Unacceptable! You need a mentor! Someone who will groom the potential within you!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh? Does...Kou really have a potential like that?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course!

I see it in you, my thin limbed colleague! You have the potential for great heroics!

Why, your Ultimate talent may even be..."The Ultimate Sidekick"!

 

Kou:  
...H-huh? *Cough* So even if this works, I'll still just be a sidekick...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Jinta, I dunno if Kou's ready for training that intense yet...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Nonsense! How will you know unless you try?!

 

Kou:  
*Huff* *Huff* ...I did try...and now I know...

 

Emily Summers:  
Maybe I should just take a quick look around this room and evacuate...

...Before Jinta tries to get me on to one of those things...

 

(Talk to Kou)

 

Kou:  
*Gasp* *Wheeze*...

Emily Summers:  
Looks like Kou's still recovering from his work out. I should leave him be...for now...

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes, yes. This gym will prove incredibly useful in my training!

I fear that my powers may have weakened in the time since arriving at this facility!

 

**So, does he even have superpowers or is he just physically fit?**

 

(Examine Monokuma on Treadmill)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Examine Weights Machine)

 

Emily Summers:  
And here we have the torture device, I mean exercise machine, that Kou was strapped to before.

I wonder how much weight Jinta was making him lift...Huh?

Th-THAT MUCH?! No wonder Kou was struggling!

I guess Jinta's not the type to start off small...

 

(Examine Treadmill)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a row of treadmills set up here. Now this is the exercise machine for me!

I wonder if some of the other girls would be willing to do some jogging with me...?

 

(Examine Vending Machine)

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! Are you serious? They're really gonna make us pay for drinks in this gym?!

Wait, no. This is just another one of those "Mono-Mono Machines", isn't it...?

*Sigh* That's still a pretty greedy move putting it here of all places...

 

(Leave Gym)

 

**Huh? Is that Yumi...?**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
E-Emily! You have to come quickly!

I-I mean...you don't HAVE to if you don't want to but...

But I really think you should! It's an emergency!

 

Emily Summers:  
What is it? What happened?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-there's a fight!

N-Narumi's fighting Monokuma! Oh, it's horrible!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?! Narumi is...?

Is she crazy?! She'll get herself killed!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-that's why I had to tell you! *Sob* *Sob*

Quickly! It's happening in the lounge right now!

 

Emily Summers:  
The lounge?! Okay, got it!

 

**I-I have to hurry! Or else Narumi might...!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Looks like the calm and forward thinking Narumi has done something reckless! What will be her fate I wonder...? Guess we'll find out next time!
> 
> Also remember to comment if there is any character in particular you want us to hang out with in the upcoming free time events.


	15. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Daily Life Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you on that cliffhanger last time! Now, let's see if this situation can be resolved...

 

(Go to the Lounge)

 

**LOUNGE**

 

**When I arrived at the lounge...**

**...I witnessed a shocking scene taking place right before everyone's eyes.**

 

Monokuma:  
Aaaaaagh! M-Mercy! Mercy! No more!

Please! I am overcome! Stay thine hand against me!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what the heck is going on here?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sob* Oh no... We're too late, aren't we?

I-If anyone hurts Monokuma, th-they'll be...!

 

Koko Umami:  
No way! So...So did Narumi really...?

 

Monokuma:  
Oh yes! As God is my witness, this girl hath slain me!

And now, she will be punished with the wrath of a thousand hungry bears!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...What are you talking about? I never laid a finger on you.

Could you stop the theatrics for a second and pay attention?

 

Emily Summers:  
...Huh...?

 

Monokuma:  
Okay, okay! I'll talk! Jeez!

There's only so many outrageous accusations I can get belted with before I'm bound to get knocked down, y'know?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. So there wasn't a fight?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
A...fight...? Wh-what do you mean by that?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Narumi just summoned Monokuma and started yelling things at him, that's all.

It was kinda surprising actually. Especially coming from someone like her...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-when people start shouting all of a sudden...it makes me so nervous!

I-I'm sorry you had the wrong impression Emily. It's all my fault!

 

Emily Summers:  
...Wait, so that's all it was?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm not suicidal, Emily Summers. I know that fighting Monokuma would be foolish.

No. This is just...an interrogation.

 

Emily Summers:  
An interrogation?

 

**Is Narumi trying to get some sort of information out of Monokuma?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well Monokuma? If answering too many questions at once is such an ordeal for you...

How about I just ask them one at a time?

 

Monokuma:  
Mmm...one at a time you say? Well, maybe I could...

But of course! It depends on the question, doesn't it?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. And our desire to continue participating in your little game depends on your answer.

 

Monokuma:  
Grrrrrgh! Is this some kind of blackmail?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Blackmailing Monokuma you say? Fascinating!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. This is merely me asking you to deliver on a promise you made a while ago.

 

Monokuma:  
What?!

Outrageous! Scandalous! To accuse me of not keeping my promises! It's unthinkable!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
What was this promise, Narumi? I don't really remember something like that...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Monokuma, you gave us your word that if a murder occurred in this facility...

...You would tell us what happened to the outside world. Remember?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Whoa! That's true! I remember he said that and everything!

Cuz whatever happened out there, probably has to do with why we're in here, right?!

 

**...That's right. I'd almost completely forgotten...**

**The reason why we would be trapped in this facility...and the fate of the world outside...**

**Monokuma was going to tell us all that as soon as the killing began.**

 

Monokuma:  
...Oh, is that all?

How disappointing. Such a boring, cliché development.

Not to mention we've been over this old shtick how many times already?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Just answer the question. What has become of the outside world?

 

Monokuma:  
*Sigh* Well, put simply...

The world ended. That's all there is to it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what...?!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Th-the world...ended...?

N-Nonsense! That would be just i-inconceivable!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
ABSOLUTELY! THE WORLD CAN'T JUST "END"! IT'S THE WORLD!

 

Monokuma:  
*Sigh* Here we go again.

I tell ya, with things how they are nowadays, it's a wonder this is so surprising anymore.

Now listen up! The world you knew is gone! Blam! Kaput!

The sooner you just accept that, the better!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
There's no way we can just "accept" such nonsense! I demand some proof!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. Hard evidence is the only way I'll trust any of what you have to say.

I'm sure it is the same case for most of us here.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Nngh...While I hate to agree with you morons, when you're right, you're right.

You're saying the world ended, Monokuma? Show us some proof!

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm...Proof eh? So you're hung up over something as meaningless as that, huh?

Well, fortunately! I'm well equipped for just this kind of situation!

Please turn your attention towards the monitor over there!

 

**As he said that, we all turned to look at the monitor which had suddenly flickered to life...**

 

[The classic apocalyptic images from the original Danganronpa appear on the screen.]

 

Emily Summers:  
...

...Wh...Wha...?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! As you can see, mankind fell victim to an incredibly catastrophic event indeed!

It is known as " _The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History_ "!!!

 

Kou:  
The...The biggest...Huh?

 

Monokuma:  
Yes indeed!

But...it's a very long story that would probably take around three games and an anime to tell so...

I'll just give you a basic summary, 'kay?!

 

**And before anyone could say anything else, Monokuma launched into his explanation.**

 

Monokuma:  
The incident began at the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. Yes, the very school you were all meant to attend!

There, a despicable individual by the name of Junko Enoshima enacted her plan.

A plan that would plunge the world into a never ending despair!

Her influence over the Ultimate students and reserve course students alike grew and grew until finally...

She began the first killing game, an event which would spark riots around the world!

And with the help of an especially talented group of Ultimates, the world became what you see today!

Aaaaaaaand that's it! Any questions?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
A-Any questions?! What are you saying?! Of course we got questions!!!

First of all: What the fuck?

And second of all: How could any of that have happened already?!

 

Monokuma:  
Hm? What do you mean by that, may I ask?

 

Emily Summers:  
We've only been here for less than a week! That's what he means!

There's no way all that stuff could've happened in such a short amount of time!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
V-Very true! A-All those images must be faked!

Yes, that's right! It's all just special effects, just like Tintori! Eheheh...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
But...Tintori _is_ real...

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm...I understand why you might be confused. So let me ask the clear headed one.

What do you think? Could the world have ended in such a short timeframe?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. I agree with Emily Summers. It's impossible.

 

**Thank goodness. If Narumi thinks so too then...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's why if I had to guess, I'd say that for some reason, we have no memory of those events.

 

Emily Summers:  
HUH?!

 

Monokuma:  
Ooooh! Correctamundo! No one's ever figured that out so quickly before!

That's right! Your memories of the earth's fate have been completely erased!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You managed to break in to _my_ psyche and retrieve the contents within...?

...This is an outrage...

 

Kou:  
Come to think of it, didn't Shinji mention something about this?

 

[Flashback]

 

Shinji Ishibashi:  
I have no idea what's happened to him! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!

 

**He can't...remember...? Is that because...?**

 

Monokuma:  
When you all arrived here, a portion of your memories were taken!

And the killing school life at this facility began!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wait. So you mean...!

 

Monokuma:  
The saddest part of all is that the memories that were taken from Shinji Ishibashi...

Include his brother's fate!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
Those memories weren't taken by me, so I couldn't return them to you even if I wanted to!

So it looks like those memories...will be lost forever!

 

Kou:  
You said that you weren't responsible for taking those memories, right?

 

Monokuma:  
Correct! In actual fact, a full year's worth of memories were stolen from each of you...

And they were taken...by an unknown party.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
An unknown party huh? So, who were they?! Do we know 'em?!

 

Monokuma:  
As a matter of fact, you do!

That's right! There is a " _traitor_ " in your midst!

That person was the one who stole your memories and brought you here!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
D-Don't screw with us, ya bastard!

You're sayin' that the mastermind is one of us, is that it?!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Perhaps I've said too much?

 

Koko Umami:  
Umami doesn't believe that! Prrrrrrrpht!

The real mastermind is Monokuma, after all!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
The mastermind is the one controlling Monokuma, you fool!

And that person probably has something to with that Junko Enoshima!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah, I see! Her right hand man perhaps?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Enough jumping to conclusions! We can't accept any of Monokuma's words as fact!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! You're free to think what you want!

Just make sure not to trust anyone! They might be the traitor after all!

GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

 

**...What the heck is going on?**

**The world ending...Stolen memories...Junko Enoshima...A traitor...**

**This is too much to take in all at once! It's too ridiculous to possibly be true!**

**And yet...Something about it definitely strikes a chord at the back of my mind.**

**Somehow, I don't think we can write this off as Monokuma just spouting lies...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well? What do you guys think? Was he...tellin' the truth just now?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
No way! All that stuff about the world ending and a traitor...that's just dumb!

R-Right Sis?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Um...well...it's hard to say.

I mean, those images on the screen there...they look pretty real in my opinion...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Y-You think so?!

Th-that being said, you CAN do a lot with a good budget nowadays...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Very true. I don't think we should take any of that nonsense to heart right now.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. You might think that but...

No matter how you look at it, one thing he said was absolutely true.

 

Koko Umami:  
There was?! Which thing?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
The point that we had our memories stolen, obviously.

The fact that we ended up here without any memory of how we got here is proof of that.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-That's true but...

Could a whole year of memories really have been taken just like that?

Forgive me if I'm out of line but...that seems impossible.

 

Emily Summers:  
You're right. There's no way that could happen...

 

**Saying that, I recalled the last thing I experienced before I woke up here.**

 

[Flashback]

 

ZZZAP!

.............

 

[End Flashback]

 

**That was strange, no matter which way you look at it.**

**Rather than just being knocked out, it almost feels as if my memories were simply cut off.**

**Could it be possible then? Maybe...I really did lose a large portion of my memory...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, that's enough of that.

I say we forget about this little fiasco and move on.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
AHAHAHAH! What a wonderful suggestion!

That's correct! We must not heed to that vile machine's machinations!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Perhaps we should call it a day for now. There's no point in riling ourselves up anymore.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...That sounds...agreeable...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
*Yaaaaaaawn*...I-I guess you're right.

 

**Narumi...taking up the leadership role once again despite everything.**

**I don't know what we'd do without her, to be honest.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We'll reconvene in the cafeteria tomorrow morning.

For now, a full night's rest would do us all good.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Alright then. Goodnight everyone.

 

**We all separated for the day and I went back to my empty room.**

 

**EMILY'S ROOM**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

 

Emily Summers:  
Geez. Monokuma really dropped some bombshells on us today...

I promised myself I wouldn't think about it too much but...

...Thaaaat's gonna be harder than I thought, isn't it?

*Sigh* Whatever. For now, I should just sleep.

...............

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
Hey there! As you've probably already guessed, I am but a mere puppet.

No, no. It's true. Sad as it is to admit, I am just a pawn under that person's control.

But, in a way, isn't that true for all of us?

I mean, think about it. How much freedom do you really have in your life?

If you wanna travel, you gotta have cash. If you want cash, you gotta work for it.

Before you know it, your whole life's gone without you achieving anything!

It really makes you wonder whether you're just some pawn with no greater purpose.

In that case, you would be more of a puppet than me!

I mean, even I get to kill people y'know!

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yaaawn...Morning again...

Well, time for breakfast I guess. To the cafeteria!

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Go to Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

**As usual, I was the last to arrive.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey there Em! Mornin'!

 

Emily Summers:  
Good morning Bunko.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I won't reprimand you for being late again today, Emily Summers.

I understand that a lot of us probably didn't sleep very well last night.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...thanks Narumi.

 

**She's got a point there.**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. Speak for yourself.

I, for one, slept fine thank you very much!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Um, you say that but...

You have some very large bags under your eyes, Yoshikazu. It's a bit concerning.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh-Shut up! I always have bags under my eyes, okay?

You were just...too stupid to notice it, that's all!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
There is absolutely no shame in admitting your own weakness!

I'm sure Monokuma's words made us all cower in fear to some degree!

Isn't that right, Goro, my brother in arms?!

 

Koko Umami:  
Huuuh?! Hey, where is Mr Pudding Butt anyway?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Eh? Oh, the big guy's in the kitchen making us breakfast again.

I swear, that guy just doesn't slow down when it comes to cooking, or eating for that matter.

 

Kou:  
We should be grateful for that.

I don't know how we'd survive without him feeding us like this.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm sure we'd manage.

But regardless, I am grateful that we're allowed one luxury in a place like this.

 

Koko Umami:  
Aww! Living here isn't that bad!

At least there's plenty of big, long corridors for Veggie and me to gallop around in now!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well...I'm glad to see that a few of us are still brimming with energy at least.

 

Kou:  
Yeah. We have to keep our spirits high no matter what happens.

That's the most important thing right now, right Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh! Y-yeah! That's probably right...!

 

**Kuso! Why does he always put me on the spot like that...?!**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
...............

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...............

 

**Huh? What are Yumi and Tatsuaki doing over there?**

**I'm a simple girl. I hear people whispering, and I must eavesdrop.**

 

(Talk to Tatsuaki or Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I don't understand. Wh-Why do you want me to do something like that?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Because you're the only one who can!

You see, I've seen your skills in the bedroom. You're the one I've been looking for!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Waaaah! Y-You were spying on me while I was doing "that"?

N-No! I've been seen performing such an embarrassing act?!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Yes...I saw it all! From start to finish, your skills were impressive!

It's just what I need! Please! You must share with me your talents!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-well...I guess it might be okay...if we do it in private...but...

Y-You'll have to guide me, okay? It's my first time doing it with another person after all...

 

Emily Summers:  
WH-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
NYARGH! The jig is up! Hide yourself!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Eeeeeeek!

 

**I'm almost afraid to ask but, I'll never get those images out of my head if I don't! So...**

 

Emily Summers:  
What were you guys talking about just now?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
N-nothing! We weren't talking about anything! Please believe me!

I mean, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeeeeeeeeeaaaah... I wanna know too!

C'mon ya lil perv! Spill it already!

 

**...Where did she come from? Was she listening in too...?**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Hmph. Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now, as they say...

Very well! I will inform you all of my plans!

Specifically, what I plan to do with my young muse here!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...actually, that's probably not necessary...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
No, no! I insist!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well Em! Ya heard the man! He insists!

Yo! Listen up everyone! Ol' cheekbones here has somethin' to say!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WHAT'S THIS I HEAR? AN ANNOUNCEMENT?!

Oh, by the way, BREAKFAST IS READY, EVERYONE!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Ah. It seems as though our meal has finally arrived...

...Yes, I shall satisfy my hunger for death while listening to the small man's speech...

 

**We all took our seats and began to eat while Tatsuaki stood up at the end of the table.**

**Then, he began to explain himself.**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Friends! Colleagues! No doubt you are wondering why I have gathered you here today!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What are you talking about, you moron?

We were already gathered here for breakfast. You're just taking advantage of us!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Taking advantage of the hungry, you say?! That's a crime against humanity itself!

I'll give you one chance, villain! Explain yourself at once!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Yes indeed! I was just getting to that!

Ahem. For your viewing pleasure, I have decided that two nights from now...

I will hold our very first school production based on a script, written of course, by me!

 

Emily Summers:  
A...school production...?

Do you mean like, a play or something?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh no... Based on how you and Yumi were actin' before...

...This isn't gonna be one of them "burlesque shows", is it?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-what?! No! That would be just...i-inconceivable!

T-tell them, Yumi! Tell them my intentions were pure!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...well...

The thing is...I'm not sure I could say for sure...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Heheh. Well, _that_ certainly raises a few red flags...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-why are you trying to condemn me like this?!

I-I merely asked if she would paint the backdrops for the stage! That's all!

I happened to pass by her door one day and saw her painting inside...

'Twas magnificent I tell you!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's all it was?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, that makes sense.

If there's anything I've learned from being Yumi's roommate, it's that she loves her art!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey Sis! You should wreck one of her paintings!

Can you imagine the look on her face if you did that?! Hahahahaha!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
P-Please! I only wanted to practice my art in peace! Please don't sabotage it!

Well...I guess I wouldn't be able to stop you if you did...but...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So, if I understand correctly, Tatsuaki Utsugi...

...You wish to increase our morale with a performance? Is that it?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
That's correct!

If we all had something to work on together, then I thought we might grow closer!

 

Kou:  
That's...actually not a bad idea.

It would be a much needed distraction for us at the very least.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
And not only that! But it would give ME the chance to perform for you all!

Ah yes. It shall be a great honour for you to be entertained by the Ultimate Actor himself, I think.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. I was wondering when he'd shoot himself in the foot with something like that...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...So then...how will you go about planning this ritual then...?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Well, as you can imagine, a lot goes into a production like this.

I intend to have you all help with a specific job over the next few days.

Please look forward to it!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahahaha! The small man is not just acting a role after all! He is working to bring us together!

We must admire such hope in the face of adversity and work together!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. Yeah, right. Great.

*Sigh* If it'll get him to stay away from me, then I guess I've got no choice huh...?

Nnnnnnnngh...

 

**It's nice to see Tatsuaki working to bring us closer together like that...**

**I don't know how this whole "performance" thing will go but...**

**You never know! It could be a lot of fun!**

 

  
**With Goro's delicious breakfast and those happy thoughts giving my spirits a much needed boost...**

**...I returned to my room.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, Tatsuaki might require my help at any time...

But even so, I shouldn't just wait around for that to happen.

That said, what should I do today?

 

FREE TIME!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Time is up next folks! So then, who are we hanging out with this time? Make sure to leave a suggestion if there's anyone you have in mind!


	16. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Daily Life Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get right into those free time events, shall we?

 

(Go to the Gym)

 

**GYM**

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Such a hideous room…

…What use is strengthening the body when it is a mere shell to be cast away at the moment of death…?

I shall convert it into a tower in which to test my new spells, I think…

 

**I could hang out with Umeko again...What should I do?**

 

 **Ask Umeko to hang out** /Go somewhere else

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…So you have returned. I am impressed…

Many of my past protégés were too frightened to return…!

 

**I followed Umeko to the forest biome in silence. I couldn't help but notice her sinister grin as we walked.**

**Could that be a sign that we were growing closer…? I hope so at least.**

 

**FOREST BIOME**

 

[Would you like to give Umeko a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Where...did you get this...?

...An object this perfect shouldn't exist...I may have to destroy it to bring back balance...

 

**That's a worry. But I think she really likes it in her own unique way!**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Now then…let's begin…

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Hold on a sec!

Umeko, I know I agreed to be your assistant and everything…

…But would you mind explaining what it is I’m actually supposed to do as your assistant?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Nnnngh…Questions…questions…too many questions…

You do realise that the thirst for knowledge is the life force of the living…?

…In order for you to become my assistant, you must cast such earthly endeavours aside…!

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaah! O-Okay!

 

**Stop asking questions…got it.**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Now then…I'm sure you are wondering why we have ventured out into the wilderness like this…

…And yet, you stay silent. How curious…

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! I thought you said I wasn't supposed to ask questions!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Silence!

…Rule number two of being my assistant: You will never interrupt me while I am speaking…

Disobey this rule and I will cut off your legs as an offering to the evil spirit “Teke Teke”…!

 

**I don't know who Teke Teke is, but I'd definitely like to keep my legs attached to my body thank you very much!**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Now then, in answer to the question you did not ask…

We are here because I have sensed the presence of a power spot near this very location…

 

Emily Summers:  
A…power spot…? I think I’ve heard of that…

Isn't that…

 

 **\- A place of great spiritual power**  
\- A tourist spot  
\- A place to restore MP

 

Emily Summers:  
It's a place of great spiritual power, right?

I've read about them before. They say it can grant luck or healing power if you go to one.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…I did tell you to never interrupt me…

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh oh…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
However, you have impressed me with your knowledge…

…Fufufu…Perhaps there is some merit to your worldly expertise than I thought…

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…thanks?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…As for this particular power spot, I have already sensed that it is quite powerful.

This is no doubt, because of the amount of people who have died near here…

…Their life force has energised this place with spiritual power…!

 

**I could swear I saw her eyes light up there for a second…**

 

Emily Summers:  
But Umeko, this isn't a real forest…

I kinda doubt that there would be that many wandering spirits in a place like this…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…I cannot deny this. I too was surprised by the sheer amount of spiritual power I detected here…

…But here it is. We cannot waste this opportunity, Assistant…!

 

Emily Summers:  
Opportunity? What are you talking ab—?

I…I mean…Yes, I agree. We shouldn't waste this opportunity.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Fufufu…You are learning quickly, my pupil…

…Now! Go and stand beneath that tree over there…!

 

**I quickly did as I was told since I was worried what Umeko would do to me if I disobeyed her…**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Excellent. That is the point where the power spot is strongest…!

Now…pose with your arms outstretched…! Let the power flow into you…!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right!

…Is this position okay?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Yes, yes…it will do…

Now close your eyes…and be careful not to be possessed…

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait, what?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Silence…! The process is almost complete…!

 

**I continued in this way for around ten minutes. My arms were getting pretty tired by the end…**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Excellent work, Assistant…! Now all we have to do is wait…

When next we meet, I hope you will share with me, the fruits of our labour…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…okay Umeko!

I-It's a promise.

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Umeko’s subject profile has been updated]

**\----------------------------------------------  
1.  
Umeko Kuroku  
Height: 166cm  Weight: 52kg  
Chest: 82cm  Blood Type: O  
Birthday: October 30  
Likes: Fire, Needles  
Dislikes: Humanity, Sunlight  
Special Notes: Ultimate Occultist**

**2.**  
She comes off as very standoffish but it seems like she's really enthusiastic about her so-called abilities. I'm skeptical about the legitimacy of her claims of course, but I was still roped into being her assistant.

 **3.**  
I got some firsthand experience with how Umeko works through the use of a “power spot” she found. I definitely started to see a new side of her while we were doing this. It was a brighter side than before.  
**\----------------------------------------------**

 

**After parting ways with Umeko, I wandered back to the dorm rooms.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Looks like I've still got some hours left in this day. What should I do now?

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to Yumi’s Room)

 

**DORM ROOM- YUMI KEMURI AND KIRA TSUBASA**

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ah! H-Hello Emily!

I…I wasn't doing anything important right now! Really I wasn't!

Please! Ask me anything you want! Or don't…I don't mind…

 

**She seemed pretty startled by my presence here…**

**I wonder if she's slightly scared of me…Maybe I spend some time with her to quell her fears...**

 

 **Ask Yumi to hang out** /Go somewhere else

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-You want to hang out with someone like me?

You...You really don't have to do that you know...

 

**I helped Yumi organise some of her art supplies.**

**It wasn't much, but it feels like we bonded a little.**

 

[Would you like to give Yumi a present?]

 **Yes** /No

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
N-No! No, no, no!

I-I don't deserve this! I'm not worthy of something as wonderful as this!

 

**She may have tried to be polite about it but...**

**Deep down, I can tell she really liked that one.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...

...

 

**She's barely said a word this whole time. It just looks like she's...waiting for something...**

**Could it be that she wants me to start the conversation?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...So, Yumi...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes?!

 

**Agh! That was...surprising...**

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Um...so...

What's it like, you know, being the Ultimate Artist?

That's gotta be interesting, right?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I'm...I'm really not THAT good. But...

I really do love art! Painting, sculpting...

I-It's all really fun for me! But like I said, I'm not that good...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? How could you not be good? Ultimate titles aren't just given out without reason...

I bet you're a fantastic artist, Yumi! I'd love to see some of your work sometime!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-You would?

I...I guess I wouldn't mind showing you...once we escape of course!

But! You have to promise not to laugh when you see it, okay?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course I won't laugh!

 

**Jeez, why does Yumi lack so much confidence in herself? I wish I could ask her...**

**It would probably be a bit too forward to ask her that though...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um so...about your art...uh...

Which do you like better? Sculpting or painting?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-Well...obviously there are a lot more types of art than just those two...

There's also sketching, collage, pastel and ceramics...

Oh, but that wasn't the question you asked, was it?!

I-I'm sorry I went off on a tangent...

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's okay! Really...

Honestly, I'm just glad to listen to you talk about things that interest you.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-What?! That's...not how it usually goes...

Well...anyway...in answer to your question from before...

I'd say that painting's definitely my favourite art method!

 

Emily Summers:  
Painting huh? That doesn't really surprise me...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! I'm very sorry I couldn't be more surprising...

I know I'm an open book. And an overall boring person...

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's not what I meant!

I mean, you just seem like the quiet painter type to me.

You know, you're happy to just silently paint a picture. Like you're meditating.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-Meditating?!

I...I don't think I'm cut out for something like that...I just paint, that's all.

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, either way, I'd still love to see what comes of "just painting" for you.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
That's...quite a lot of pressure for me...

I mean, not that I have a problem with that! You can put all the pressure you want on me!

 

Emily Summers:  
That...wasn't really my intention...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...Oh no...I ruined it, didn't I...?

And after you took time out of your day to see me too, I just disappointed you...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yumi, you didn't disappoint me, okay?!

I enjoyed spending time with you. I'll do it again anytime.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O-Oh...I see...

Th-Thank you Emily...

 

**I know Yumi's a nice person. That's pretty clear from how polite she is around me...**

**But why is she so scared of what I'll think of her? I kind of feel sorry for her...**

**Maybe if I spend more time with her, she'll open up a bit more? I hope so at least.**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Yumi's subject profile has been updated]

**\---------------------------------------------  
1.  
Yumi Kemuri  
Height: 154cm  Weight: 46kg  
Chest: 77cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: December 10  
Likes: The Smell of Paint  
Dislikes: Scary Masks  
Special Notes: Ultimate Artist**

**2.**  
Yumi enjoys all kinds of art but her favourite is painting. I want to know more about both her and her paintings, but she doesn't have enough courage to talk to me like a normal person right now...  
**\----------------------------------------------**

 

**I left Yumi's room and returned to my own...**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yaaaaawwwn...And so, nighttime falls again, huh?

Well, we can't know for sure since we can't see outside but...

Anyway, it doesn't seem like Monokuma's got any new motives for us tonight at least.

*Sigh* Thank goodness. I guess that means I can sleep in peace.

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. Guess I spoke too soon.

But...who would be wanting to see me this late at night...?

 

(Examine door)

 

**When I opened the door, the person who greeted me was...**

 

Kou:  
Hi Emily. Uh, I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, hey there Kou. No, it's fine.

What's up?

 

Kou:  
Come to the library. There's something I need to show you.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wha...something you need to show me? What is it?

 

Kou:  
You'll see when we get there. At the very least...

It may be something that Monokuma wants to keep hidden from us.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-really?!

 

Kou:  
Yeah. Either that or...

...Never mind. Just come as soon as you can, okay?

 

**This sounds serious. I should get to the library as quickly as I can!**

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Aah! A ghost?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Oh...it's just you Umeko. You surprised me...

...What are you doing up this late?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

...Zzz...

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No way...Is she...sleeping?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Zzz...Uuuuuhhh...Zzz...

...Blood...Zzz...I need blood...

...Zzz...

 

Emily Summers:  
Creeeepy...

Um, I should probably just let her sleep...standing up...in the corridor here...

Yeah...

 

(Enter Library)

 

**LIBRARY**

 

Kou:  
Hey! You actually turned up!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Of course I did!

If you really found a secret that even Monokuma doesn't want us to know about...

How could I possibly ignore something like that?!

 

Kou:  
Haha...I guess you're right.

That's why you were the one I asked to come after all...

 

Emily Summers:  
So...where is it?

 

Kou:  
Um, it's just over here.

 

Emily Summers:  
Here? But this is...Monokuma's special bookcase...

 

[Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
"All books in this library are available to students save for one group."

"The books in this bookcase are strictly prohibited for as long as Monokuma decides!"

What kind of books would require a rule like this...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I guess there are some books that even Monokuma doesn't think are suitable.

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
You're not supposed to look at any of these books you know...

 

Kou:  
If I'd done that, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now, Emily.

No, actually. It's not so much to do with the books, but the bookcase itself...

 

**The bookcase itself huh...**

**Oh!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-there's a book missing over here!

Did it...fall out the other side or something...?

 

Kou:  
Yeah, you got it. I gotta say, your reasoning skills are pretty impressive.

Most people would naturally assume that the book was stolen by someone.

But you worked out what really happened right away!

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, yeah. You told me the secret had to do with the bookcase itself.

If the book fell through the other side it means that this bookcase has no back.

If someone had just taken the book then that wouldn't have anything to do with the bookcase.

 

Kou:  
That's right.

Haha! It's no wonder you were so dependable in the class trial!

 

Emily Summers:  
...

A-Anyway! So, if there's no back on this bookcase...what does that mean?

 

Kou:  
Well, I was thinking that if the book could fall to the other side like that...

...It might mean that there is some space on the other side of this bookcase.

 

Emily Summers:  
You...you mean like...there could be a secret room or passage behind it?

 

Kou:  
That's what I wanted to find out.

I tried to move the bookcase but it was too heavy for me to push by myself.

 

Emily Summers:  
...Is that why you called me here then?

 

Kou:  
I was going to let you know what I found anyway...but yes.

Can you help me push it out of the way?

 

**Hmm...I guess Kou's not the most muscular guy around...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay then! Let's move it!

 

Kou:  
Great! Um, I guess we should push it from over here...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Nnnnnnnngh! Come on! Move!

 

Kou:  
Ggghhh... Why is this thing so heavy...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Grrrrrrgh! M-Maybe we should've removed all those books first...?

 

Kou:  
No, that would've taken way too long.

A-And besides, if we did that we'd have put them all back afterwards...

 

Emily Summers:  
Nnnnngh...Yeah...I guess you're right...

...Oh! I think it's starting to budge a little!

 

Kou:  
Y-Yeah! I think you're right...Gggghhhh!

Th-Thanks Emily. There's no way I could've done that alone.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...No kidding...

...And what do you know, it looks like there really is a lot of space behind it!

 

Kou:  
Huh. You're right.

 

**We squeezed through the space we'd made from moving the bookcase...**

**...And stepped into a room I'd never seen before.**

 

**???**

 

Emily Summers:  
What...is this room...?

 

Kou:  
I'm not too sure. It just looks like an extension to the library, to be honest...

We should probably investigate this room while we have the chance.

 

Emily Summers:  
Good idea.

 

**I should take a close look at anything that catches my eye...**

 

(Examine Monokuma on Bookshelf)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Examine Boxes)

 

Emily Summers:  
There are a bunch of boxes stacked up over here.

"Safety Equipment. For Emergency Use Only." That's what it says.

That...seems like a weird thing to keep in a library.

 

Kou:  
You're right, it does...

...

 

(Examine Bookshelves)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, maybe this is like a secret archive or something.

You know, like in those adventure movies!

"The secret archive holds the clues to retrieving the lost treasure"...and all that!

 

Kou:  
Hey, that just might be...

And, if that's the case, the books here might be special in some way.

Grab one and have a look just in case.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right! Now let's see here...uh...

Huh? It just seems to be a bunch of manuals for various things.

 

Kou:  
Things? Like what?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um. Loads of little things. There doesn't seem to be much correlation between them...

"First Aid"..."Boat Safety"..."Flight Safety"..."Basic Plumbing"..."Electrical Engineering"

 

Kou:  
Yeah, that sounds pretty general.

Maybe they belong to the person who manages this place...

 

Emily Summers:  
Or maybe even the person who trapped us in here!

 

Kou:  
...Maybe...

 

Monokuma:  
Hey! What do you think you two are doing in here?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-You!

 

Kou:  
"What are we doing here?" I could ask you the same question Monokuma.

What's the purpose of this hidden room?

 

Monokuma:  
What, can't a guy have a few hobbies?

If you're gonna run a killing game, you gotta know the basics of a few areas, y'know!

 

**He says...As if that answers our question...**

 

Monokuma:  
So hey, um...

You guys were the ones who moved my bookcase, right?

My "Special Bookcase" in other words!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey! We didn't look at any of those books, so what's the problem?

 

Monokuma:  
Oh, nothing. I'm glad to hear it actually!

I just wanted to make sure you didn't spoil yourself, y'know?

 

Kou:  
Spoil...ourselves...? Hey, what does that...?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! To be honest, I wouldn't have cared if you HAD looked at those books...

'Cause if you had...

...You might have been so overcome with despair that you could have died right here!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?!

 

**I-Is there something wrong with the contents of that bookcase...?**

 

Kou:  
Well, since you mentioned "spoiling ourselves" just now...

I guess you're going to show us what's in those books either way, right?

 

Monokuma:  
Aha! Very perceptive! As fitting of the Ultimate--

Oops! I almost let it slip there, didn't I?

 

Kou:  
...

 

Monokuma:  
Well, anyway, it's true!

I plan to reveal the contents of those books, as well as my next spectacular motive tomorrow morning!

 

Emily Summers:  
M-Motive?! You're just going to give us another one like that?!

 

Monokuma:  
Of course! See, I got to thinking a bit after yesterday...

All that stuff about the outside world and your lost memories...I could come up with a pretty sweet motive from that!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-It won't work! So don't even try it, okay?!

There's no way you could come up with another reason to make a murder happen!

We already know what to expect! You can't trick us so easily!

 

Monokuma:  
Oho! Such unshakable confidence!

Well, I guess we'll see if all that stuff you said is really true in the morning!

But as it is, I'm pretty sleepy so...

Zzzzzzzzz...

 

Kou:  
Ugh...a new motive...?

And apparently, it has something to do with those books he's been coveting...

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No matter what it is, we can't let it affect us! Not this time.

 

Kou:  
Yeah, you're right but...

That said, we shouldn't underestimate what that bear has up his sleeve...

 

**Kou's right. Monokuma's managed to catch us off guard before...**

**...There's no reason he wouldn't do it again. We'll have to be cautious...**

 

Kou:  
Anyway, thanks for helping me investigate that, Emily.

I quite literally couldn't have done it without you.

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No problem! I'd do this anytime, you can count on it!

 

Kou:  
Good. I'll see you in the morning then.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Good night.

 

**I parted ways with Kou and went back to my room.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Monokuma's giving us a new motive first thing in the morning...

I'll have to be prepared for anything. No matter how shocking.

It'll be okay. I know it will...

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
I've always been a sucker for a good monster movie.

There's always something so satisfying about nature and human invention coming together...

...And wreaking havoc on all of humanity!

Of course, it's never that simple in real life.

Unfortunately, mega freaks of nature are pretty hard to come by in the real world.

I'll have to get the boys down at the lab on to that little issue ASAP!

Make way! Monozilla has awakened! And he hungers for the blood of the innocent!

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Now then, please make your way over to the meeting room as soon as possible!

I have a very important announcement to make! And I don't want anyone missing it.

I do hope to see you all there! Failure to attend would prove painful indeed!

 

Emily Summers:  
An announcement huh? That's probably that "motive" he promised he'd reveal.

I don't want to miss that...but at the same time I kinda do.

Ugh...I guess there's no use trying to resist. Let's go.

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Monokuma has an announcement for us...

Does his evil know no bounds?!!

 

Emily Summers:  
C-Calm down Jinta! You don't even know what it's about yet.

 

**Although...if it truly is a motive like we were promised, I can understand Jinta's reaction...**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Why are you standing around?!

Come! We will stand in the face of despair unfazed!

Solar Prince! Away!

 

Emily Summers:  
And...he's off.

 

(Talk to Akira)

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Jeez, we have to go this early? I haven't had breakfast yet!

This better not be boring! I'll be mad if it's boring!

Hey Sis! Wait up!

 

**Both Akira and Kira have already gone on ahead.**

**I better get going too.**

 

(Enter Meeting Room)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time! Monokuma's dastardly new motive will be revealed! 
> 
> Also, we've got two more free time events coming up! One has already been decided but the last one's still up for grabs! Get in quick if there's a character you want us to learn more about!


	17. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Daily Life Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what devious new motive Monokuma has cooked up!

 

**MEETING ROOM**

 

**Everyone's here already...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
......

...Monokuma's called us here yet again. That can never be good...

BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, HE'S KEEPING ME FROM MAKING BREAKFAST!!!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! I'm really hungry y'know!

Jeez! Why couldn't he just wait 'til we'd finished?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I imagine he has something very important to share with us.

 

Kou:  
...That may be true...

 

**I can see that Kou's been dreading this moment just as much as I have...**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Well, we're all here now. So...

What are we supposed to do now...?

 

Monokuma:  
Ah! Hello! Thank you all very much for coming!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Did we have a choice?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Nnngh...I hope this is important Monokuma!

I have a lot of preparations to make for my, I mean OUR, grand performance!

 

Monokuma:  
What the heck?! When did you become so confident?

Well whatever, that shouldn't matter too much...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? What do you mean by that...?

 

Monokuma:  
Hey, so maybe someone might want to guess the reason I called you all here, huh?

C'moooon! Anyone? Anyone?

 

**Well...There's no reason for me to play dumb so I might as well just say it.**

 

Emily Summers:  
It's...It's because you have a new motive for us. Isn't it?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Wh-What?! You can't be serious!

A-Another motive? He has more?!

 

Monokuma:  
Aaaaah...Much better. All that confidence has finally evaporated.

Yes indeed! It is true that I summoned you all here so I could reveal the new motive!

Or, more precisely, what's under that tarp over there.

 

Koko Umami:  
Whaaaat? What are you talking about? Which tarp?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Could he mean...that one on the table...?

 

**We all suddenly turned our attention to the large blue tarp sitting at the end of the table.**

 

Emily Summers:  
What's...underneath there...?

It looks like...a pile of something or other...?

 

Koko Umami:  
Oooooooh! Maybe it's a pile of carrots! Or maybe even apples!!!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Mortal food you say...? Hmm...That would indeed be quite vile...

...But it may not be enough to incite murder...

 

Monokuma:  
Correct! The objects hidden under there are no mere potatoes!

Tintori! Would you do the honours please?

NOW!

 

Tintori:  
YES MASTER.

...VOILA.

 

**In one swift movement, Tintori removed the tarp...**

**...And we witnessed the mysterious pile's true form.**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...books?

Heh. Uh...Oh no! ...I guess.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-Maybe they're all Mono-guns disguised as books?!

 

Monokuma:  
Oh please, you really think I'd be that unoriginal.

The whole gun thing's been done. It's finished! We're moving on!

 

Kou:  
So then, what are these books?

 

Monokuma:  
They're from my special section in the library of course!

...And I'm gonna let you guys check 'em out!

 

Emily Summers:  
H-His special section?!

So...I guess they're no longer out of bounds huh...

 

Tintori:  
MY MASTER HAS GRACIOUSLY ALLOWED YOU HUMANS THE USE OF THESE BOOKS.

YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR THIS!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We'll be grateful once we know what they are!

So, Monokuma, what kind of books are these?

...Are they fictional?

 

Monokuma:  
Fictional?! P-Perish the thought!

No, this motive's as real as real gets, Baby!

Especially since these are not books! They are in fact photo albums!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ph-Photos...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
So what's tha' all about then? Why were there a buncha photo albums on tha' bookshelf, huh?

What kinda pictures do they have? Anything dirty?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Damn. You're worse than Tatsuaki when it comes to that stuff...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
H-hey! I resent that accusation!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, I get why you might think that sort of thing at first...

But unfortunately, there are no revealing photos of any kind in these albums.

No, they're just...normal people trying to make ends meet, y'know!

Puhuhu...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Mmm! If Monokuma has their pictures, it can't be a good sign!

Monokuma! What have you done to these innocents, you vile vermin villain?!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, I'm glad you asked!

Although...maybe you'd all prefer to look through some of these pictures yourself before I explain...?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
L-look through them...ourselves...?

Well...M-Maybe we should check what they are...just in case...

Th-Then...I'll have a look.

 

Monokuma:  
Oho! Do we have a willing participant?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It...could be a trap. Please be cautious, Ms Kemuri!

 

**As Narumi said that, Yumi nervously stretched a hand toward the pile of books.**

**Then, she started looking through the pictures in one of them.**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! Hey! So what's it all about? C'mon! Tell us!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
They're...um...just photos of people I've never seen...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
What kinds of people, Yumi?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...just people...

I-I don't really recognise any of them...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? How's that supposed to be a motive then?!

Y-You're probably missing something important! Look harder, moron!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I told you! It's just...

 

**Suddenly, Yumi stopped flicking through the album's pages.**

**She was staring intently at the photo in front of her, sweat suddenly covering her forehead.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-wh-wh...

Wh-what is this?! Wh-where did you get this picture?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yumi?! Wh-What's wrong?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
N-no! No no no! What have you done to him?!

 

Monokuma:  
Oh? Noticed a familiar face have you?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-m-my brother...

Why is _Jataro_ in this picture?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your...Your brother...?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Are you saying that Yumi's brother is depicted in one of these photographs?!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! This is the motive I have prepared for this case!

On that bookshelf, there were several albums just like this one! With photos just like this one!

I wonder how many of you have friends and family amongst them...?

 

Emily Summers:  
I...I don't understand.

Who are the people in these photos? Are they your prisoners?!

 

Monokuma:  
Prisoners? Oh my, no.

These are _survivors_. They are the remaining free folk of the outside world.

 

Emily Summers:  
..........Huh...?

...Sur......vivors...?

 

**It was a word I wasn't expecting to hear. A word that sent my mind into a frenzy.**

**Survivors of what? Why are there so few of them? Was that story about the catastrophe...true?**

**As if she was putting a voice to my thoughts, Bunko suddenly spoke up.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
W-Wait! Back the hell up, ya bastard!

Survivors? What's that s'posed to mean?

Are ya saying all that stuff about the world endin'...That was really TRUE?!

 

Monokuma:  
What, you still didn't believe it? Jeez, talk about living in denial!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We...we only denied it because you failed to provide sufficient evidence of the cataclysm!

But this...how did you obtain all these photographs?!

 

Monokuma:  
Eh, it wasn't hard.

I've got plenty of spies above ground you see. They get me what I need.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
R-Ridiculous! Surely these photos are just...green screened or something!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes! There's absolutely no proof that these are what you say they are!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Still...If that is the case then...

...I have to wonder why Yumi would be so shaken up.

...Didn't she say her brother's photo was in that album?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
.........

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! Oh puh-lease.

As if it would be that hard, in this day and age, to just find those kinds of photos online!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...But...I've never seen this picture of him before...

And that place he's in...Wh-what have you done to him?!

 

Monokuma:  
When I say he's a survivor, I mean he's a survivor! Just like everyone in these albums!

They're absolutely fine...for now at least.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
For now...? Do you mean to say some that they are in some sort of danger?!

 

Kou:  
Going by what he's been saying, the danger they're in...

...It's probably the outside world itself.

If it's bad enough that we had to be brought in to the Millennium Project then...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You...You're making far too many assumptions...!

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm. They may be assumptions...but they're all right on the money!

Yes, those people are in constant peril! Lying awake at night! Fearing for their lives!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-WHAT?!

 

Monokuma:  
Perhaps you're just like poor Yumi here. Perhaps you have family and friends out there!

Surely you want to escape so you can help them, right?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see...So that's our motive then, is it?

You'd use the ones we love against us...in a way like this...?

 

Monokuma:  
Well, it's not entirely like that, y'know.

I mean after all, the ones you love may just as easily already be dead!

GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

**I finally understood.**

**If we stayed like this, it would only be a matter of time, before one of us gave in.**

**We'd look through those albums...and if we found a loved one amongst those survivors...**

**It's not a stretch that someone might be killed because of it.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
J...Jataro...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Yumi...Please don't worry like that.

Here, I'll take you back to our room. You can lie down for a while there.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
H-Hey Sis! Make sure to lock the door, alright?

We don't want her going and killing someone, y'know?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, there won't be a need for that!

I know her. Yumi's definitely not the type to kill someone else!

...So we don't need to worry.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. That's probably why Monokuma let her see the photos first.

A weak coward like her wouldn't commit murder anyway.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
What the hell's that s'posed to mean ya lil punk?!

Why dontcha pick on someone your own size, huh?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, he IS the smallest one here by a pretty big margin...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh-Shut up! You're the short one!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Tensions appear to be quite high already!

I guess that means my job is done then! Enjoy your breakfast!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Guh...Holy shit...This is nuts.

No, it's not just nuts. It's completely BANANAS!

 

Koko Umami:  
Oooh! Speaking of bananas...

Yay! It's finally feeding time!

Teehee! Isn't that right, Veggie? Yes it is!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm. You are in high spirits already, Koko. I'm glad to see it.

Very well. I WILL MAKE A FINE BREAKFAST FOR YOU ALL!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You idiots...You never know when to take things seriously, do you?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Serious or not, it shouldn't matter in the least.

We should make a solemn oath now to avoid Monokuma's bait at all costs.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Agreed! No matter how tempting it may be to see what has become of our families and friends...

One should never accept an invitation for evil!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu...Although...certain evils can be very fun...

 

**I'll swear too.**

**No matter what, I have to ignore that motive. I won't give in!**

 

**With that, we all left the meeting room together.**

**And after eating a silent breakfast, I returned to my own room.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Even after all that activity, it's still morning.

I can't sit around all day though. Who should I hang out with today?

 

FREE TIME!

  
(Go to the Gym)

 

**GYM**

 

(Talk to Goro)

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I have no interest in Monokuma's motive.

I HAVE THE IRON WILL TO RESIST THAT SORT OF TEMPTATION!!!

 

**What should I do? Should I hang out with Goro for a while?**

 

 **Ask Goro to hang out** /Go somewhere else

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah! I knew you wouldn't back down from a good challenge!

COME THEN! PREPARE FOR THE MOST INTENSE TRAINING OF YOUR LIIIIIIIIIFE!!!

 

**Goro and I sampled various meat based dishes in the cafeteria for a while.**

**Not what I'd call "intense training" but thanks to that, Goro and I bonded a little.**

 

[Would you like to give Goro a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!

This is...INCREDIBLE! I'll have to savour its flavour carefully!

 

**I don't know if that's something you should be eating though...**

**Still, it looks like he really likes it!**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm? What's wrong, Emily?

You've hardly touched your steak and kidney pie!

And I know how much you Americans enjoy your pie!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...yeah, thanks...

 

**Though he didn't really ask if I was hungry before serving up this massive slice of pie in front of me...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ahh...It fills me with satisfaction having satisfied your vast American appetite!

 

**H-How am I supposed to react to that?!**

 

Emily Summers:  
So...you enjoy cooking, Goro?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
OF COURSE! FOOD IS ONE OF LIFE'S GREATEST JOYS AFTER ALL!!!

...And cooking is the means by which good food is made!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. That's certainly true. But, uh...

Don't take this the wrong way, but is it really alright for you to focus all your attention on that?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah, I see.

You're worried I'll neglect my training as the Ultimate Ninja, right?

Hm. In truth, that title isn't so important to me as you'd think.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Really? But, I mean...

I'd think that to be called the Ultimate Ninja would be a great honour, wouldn't it?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Mmm...That's true to a certain extent.

But it's still not worth sacrificing the things I love for it. That's no way to live.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...I guess so.

That's definitely a unique perspective when it comes to talent, I have to say.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
YOU THINK SO?

Well, I'm sure that if most people were given the choice, they'd say the same.

Hmm...For example, let's flip the situation.

What if, say, the world's best chef took karate lessons in his spare time?

If he enjoyed those lessons more than his job, which would have more value?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, if I were to guess, I'd have to say...

 

 **\- The Karate Lessons**  
\- His Chef Title  
\- Neither

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, if he truly was "The World's Greatest Chef" as you say...

That would be more of a job to him than something he actually enjoyed doing.

If the karate lessons are fun for him, than that's true value.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
HAHAHAHAHA! WELL DONE!

Of course, it's important to make sure your talents don't go to waste. However...

That should never come at the cost of what truly makes life worth living!

If you're not enjoying yourself, then you're merely surviving. And that would be a shame.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. I definitely see where you're coming from!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
You do? Ah, I'm very glad!

Mmm...If only everyone could understand...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

**I wonder what he meant by that...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well, never mind all that! I've got one more question for you, Emily!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What's that, Goro?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Are you gonna eat that?

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Goro's subject profile has been updated]

**\----------------------------------------------  
1.  
Goro Shippuden  
Height: 206cm  Weight: 168kg  
Chest: 134cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: July 19  
Likes: Beef Bowls  
Dislikes: War and Conflict  
Special Notes: Ultimate Ninja**

**2.**  
Despite holding the title of Ultimate Ninja, Goro enjoys cooking and eating above all else. To him, it is the things that you enjoy doing that make life worth living.  
**\----------------------------------------------**

 

**I parted ways with Goro and returned to my room.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

**Eh? There's someone here?**

**Wait, could it be...?**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Greetings!

 

Emily Summers:  
Tatsuaki...So, you decided to knock this time...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Y-Yes, of course!

Though I may be rich beyond compare, I am still a gentleman. Not some pervert!

A-And please...call me Tats.

 

**If he's visiting me now then...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Do you...have a job for me at the theatre?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Yes! As a matter of fact I have a very big job for you!

So...Let's go to the theatre and...

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait! Slow down a little bit.

You say you have a "big" job for me? But what does it involve?

I'm happy to help but only if it's something I can do, you know...?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Oh! Yes, I understand exactly what you mean.

Well, as it happens I...

I want you to be a main actor in the show!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wha...? Me?! 

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
That's right!

The play will star me as a struggling Japanese performer on Broadway looking for work...

...And, at my lowest point, a gorgeous American producer will discover my talent.

They will nurture my talent and turn me into a star!

...And a romance will soon blossom between the two of us!

Haha! It's a gripping romantic drama the likes of which the world has never seen!

 

Emily Summers:  
And you want me to play this "American producer" character?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
That's right! Your script is already written and ready to be rehearsed!

 

**So, he chose me because I'm the only American person here...**

**I think that's what you would call...being typecast.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. So, if I'm meant to play your romantic interest...

...Oh no. We won't have to actually...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Kiss? Of course we will! It's hardly a romantic show without a proper kiss!

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll pass.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Nyargh?! Wh-Why?!

M-Most women in Hollywood...no...most women in the entire WORLD would give anything for this position!

 

Emily Summers:  
S-Sorry Tatsuaki...uh, Tats...it's just that...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
P-Please! You have to do it! This isn't just for my sake!

I...I wrote this play...for everyone here.

This show could be just the thing to take our minds of Monokuma's motive!

Without you in that starring role, the show will fall apart! Don't you understand?!

 

**I'm always happy to do whatever I can to lift everyone's spirits but...**

**That being said...this is still going way too far!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Tatsuaki...listen...

I'll...I'll be in your play, alright?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Really?! Excellent!

 

Emily Summers:  
...But only if you change up the script a bit, okay?

Maybe the producer and the actor could have a more...professional relationship...?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I...I see...

Nnnnnnnnnnngh...Very well then.

 

**Whew...Dodged a bullet there...**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Follow me to the theatre then. I'll show you the setup so far!

 

(Leave dorm room)

(Go to the Theatre)

 

**THEATRE**

 

**When I got to the theatre, the whole place had been completely transformed...**

 

**Huh. This is actually pretty impressive!**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Well? What do you think of it so far?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow...You've...certainly done a lot of work on the stage, haven't you?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
W-Well, that's just what happens when you have a lot of passion for a project...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey! Don't take all the credit!

You've been working me like a dog the past couple of days, you know...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, so you were responsible for all this, Ryotaro?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Eh, I just did most of, if not all the heavy lifting...

...Even if that's not really the kind of work I'm best suited to...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
I told you, Goro and Jinta were too busy to help me with that!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Busy with what? There's nothing to freakin' do around here anyway!

Admit it, you just picked me because you love having me around, right?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Th-that's not it at all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Relax Tatsuaki. He's just joking around. It's what he does.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Y-Yes, well...ahem!

Now that you've seen the basic setup for the show, I'll hand you over to Taro here...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Dude, what's with the nicknaming?

It doesn't suit someone as pompous as you.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
T-Taro will show you to your dressing room backstage. That's where your script is.

 

Emily Summers:  
You're...not coming with us?

You know...To practice our lines or something?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ha! No need! I've already memorised my lines, you see!

As the Ultimate Actor, it wasn't a problem for me at all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, right then.

 

**I guess I'll have to talk to Ryotaro then...**

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Right then. Your dressing room is backstage...

 

Emily Summers:  
I get a dressing room to myself? Not bad...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, it's more of a small makeup cabinet and mirror behind a partition...

But hey! It'll do, right? We're on a budget here after all!

 

**...We have a budget?**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
To get backstage, we have to go on stage and then behind that big curtain at the back.

C'mon then.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. Coming.

 

**As I climbed up on to the stage, I noticed something over on the wall...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, there's a window next to the stage here...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
My God! What an incredible discovery!

...Seriously, why does that matter?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, I can see into the library from here.

Not just part of it either, I can see the whole thing from here!

If someone was in there, a person on this stage would know for sure!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Again. Why does that matter?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, it's almost as if Monokuma put this window here deliberately...

Like he wants to tempt us into looking at those albums of his while we're working on the show!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I think you may be "reading" too much into this.

That window's been there since the beginning. It's got nothing to do with the motive.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. Is that so?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Though it definitely _would_  be pretty convenient for him now, wouldn't it?

Well anyway, let's just head backstage now...

 

**I headed behind the curtain and got my first proper glimpse of the facilities.**

 

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow. You weren't kidding, were you...

My dressing room really is just a cabinet behind a partition.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I never kid.  
  
Well...actually I do. It's kinda my thing. But that's beside the point.

Your script is just on the table over there. You should probably brace yourself.

 

Emily Summers:  
...?

 

(Examine Monokuma in overhead lights)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Examine Makeup Cabinet)

 

Emily Summers:  
This cabinet is empty.

Figures. I don't know where we would find real makeup in a place like this...

 

(Examine Door with a star on it)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Where does this door lead?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh that? That's Tatsuaki's dressing room.

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! He gets his own private dressing room and I'm stuck with this?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah...well...Look on the bright side!

At least you don't have to share with him! It kinda stinks in there...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. I see...

 

**On second thought. Yeah, I'm pretty glad to miss out on that...**

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Jinta, what are you doing here?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Me and my comrade Goro were looking for a place to meditate!

So, we've been scouting out various locations for the sake of our training!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That...doesn't really answer her question...

Why backstage at the theatre? There are plenty of more quiet places...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
WHAT?! In justice's name, is that true?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah...Like uh...

 

Emily Summers:  
The library, for example?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah. Right. That's a good idea.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
The library, eh? I'll admit, we hadn't considered that option yet!

Very well! I will retreat for now! Thank you for your assistance, my valued friends!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh. I'm glad we were able to help him out.

 

**...Even if he probably should have been able to figure that one out on his own...**

 

(Examine Script)

 

**I picked up the script and started to read through it.**

**...I didn't get very far.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow...This is...really bad. Like really really bad.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh-huh.

 

Emily Summers:  
I mean, this is without a doubt the worst script I've ever read.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yep.

 

Emily Summers:  
How am I meant to work with lines like these exactly...?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, what can I tell you? He's the Ultimate Actor, not the Ultimate Screenwriter.

...You should cut him a little slack, I think.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...I guess you're right...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, maybe you could play the whole thing up like it's a comedy.

So-bad-it's-good movies are considered comedy gold nowadays!

 

Emily Summers:  
I don't really want to disrespect the effort he put into it though...

I'll just...have to make it work somehow, I suppose...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Eh. Suit yourself.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to hauling that bastard's sets around...

*Sigh*

 

**Hmm, well if Tatsuaki is too busy to rehearse with me...**

**...Then I guess I can just go back to my room and do it there...**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
It really shouldn't take me that long to memorise these lines.

...Especially if they're as simple and bad as this.

I might as well do something else now and practice these later tonight...

 

  
FREE TIME!

 

(Go to the Desert Biome)

 

**DESERT BIOME**

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Koko Umami:  
*Pant* *Pant* It’s reeeeeally hot in here!

I keep telling Veggie that he's not a camel! But he never listens…

 

**Hm. It doesn't seem like Monokuma's motive has affected Koko much. I wonder if she even understands it…**

**Spending some time with her might be the perfect thing to take my mind off it…**

 

 **Ask Koko to hang out**  / Go somewhere else

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! Umami loves spending time with Sunny!

Well saddle up! Cuz we're gonna have some fun, okay? Neigh!

 

**The “fun” Koko mentioned consisted of running as fast as we could through the corridors…**

**I was pretty exhausted after all that…but I still managed to keep up…**

**And because of that, I felt that Koko and I grew a little closer.**

 

[Would you like to give Koko a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Koko Umami:  
Ooooh wowie Sunny! This is so cool!

I think Veggie likes it too! Don't you Veggie? Don't you? Neigh!

 

**It got the broomstick’s seal of approval. That must mean she really DOES love it!**

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh! Neigh! So, Sunny…

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…Yes?

 

Koko Umami:  
Um…what's your favourite breed of horse?

Umami really wants to know cuz, when we escape, she want us to all go riding together!

 

Emily Summers:  
F-Favourite breed of horse? Uh…

I'll be honest, I'm not too familiar with the various types of horses out there…

Actually, I've never even ridden one before.

 

Koko Umami:  
Whaaaaaat?! Neigh way! That's not possible!

How can anyone just not have ridden a horse before?! Umami’s never heard of something like that!

 

**Is it even such a common thing to do nowadays…?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, I've travelled all across the world so I have ridden some animals before at least.

Elephants in India…Camels in Egypt…Donkeys in some third world countries…

…Some of those are kinda like horses, right?

 

Koko Umami:  
Prrrrrrrrpht! They're nothing alike! Isn't that right, Veggie?!

…Veggie agrees!

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay…What's the difference then?

 

Koko Umami:  
It's the speed! Zooooooom! Zoooooooooom!

There's nothing like the feeling of the wind in your hair when you're galloping through the countryside!

When you're going that fast, you forget about all the bad things in the world!

 

**I see…So it's a form of escapism for her, is it?**

 

Koko Umami:  
Now…answer my question Sunny!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What question?

 

Koko Umami:  
“What's your favourite horse breed?”, silly!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-You still want me to answer that?!

 

Koko Umami:  
C’mon! Umami knows that it's hard to pick a favourite, but you gotta, y’know?!

Pick! Piiiiiiiiiick!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's not really about it being hard to pick a favourite…

…It's just that I don't know the names of that many horse breeds...

 

Koko Umami:  
C’mon! Veggie wants you to choose! C’mon!

 

**Ugh…I can’t really refuse to answer when she's looking at me like that, can I?**

**Hmm…Let's see…Favourite horse breeds…favourite horse breeds…**

 

 **\- Clydesdale**  
\- Mustang  
\- Shetland Pony

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess I would have to go with…the Clydesdale?

They're the ones with the big hooves, right?

 

Koko Umami:  
Oooooh! Good choice!

Actually, the Clydeys are one of Umami's favourites too!

They're just so big and strong…But gentle too!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah…right!

 

**That was a completely random guess…but it seems to have payed off!**

 

Emily Summers:  
But wait…they aren't racehorses, are they? They're workhorses.

I would have thought the Ultimate Jockey wouldn't have interacted with breeds like that very much.

 

Koko Umami:  
Tee hee! Don't be silly! Neigh!

Back in the stables, we kept all sorts of horses! Not just racing ones!

 

Emily Summers:  
The stables huh? So I guess Koko grew up on a farm of some sort.

That makes sense. It would explain why she'd get access to ride horses all the time.

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh, neigh!

Hey! If she wants, Umani can definitely show Sunny around the stables when we get back home!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah! Sure, Koko. I think I'd like that a lot.

 

Koko Umami:  
Hooray!

Hey! Hop on to Veggie’s back and we'll go for one last canter, okay?!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right! I'll uh…I'll try…!

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained!]

[Koko’s subject profile has been updated]

**\----------------------------------------------  
1.  
Koko Umami  
Height: 132cm  Weight: 35kg  
Chest: 68cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: August 5  
Likes: Apples  
Dislikes: Superglue  
Special Notes: Ultimate Jockey**

**2.**  
Koko is a big fan of all types of horses. A fact which came as a bit of a shock to me since I had thought she only rode racehorses. Apparently, she has a stable back home which houses all manner of horses.  
**\----------------------------------------------**

 

**After a short ride around the facility, I said goodbye to Koko for the day.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, I guess I should start rehearsing these lines, as much as it pains me...

Okay! From the top! I'll start from the beginning...

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sigh* Finally finished. I think I've got it off by heart now...

Hmm...I have to wonder how this whole thing will go tomorrow...

...

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
I have recently decided to go green!

That's right! From now on, I will only use electricity with renewable energy sources!

I will recycle all my trash and eat only natural ingredients like corn and broccoli!

That will ensure a healthier me and a healthier planet.

Wait. Does that mean that I will have to run on renewable energy too?

But I hate the sun! I don't wanna have to use the sun for energy!

And, I've just been informed that candy is made from unnatural ingredients too...

What the heck? How can I live a healthy life if I'm sitting and starving in the boiling sun!

Nuts to this! I'm going back to black and white!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day of Tatsuaki's big show has finally arrived! I wonder what will happen...? Find out next time!


	18. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Daily Life Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Emily's Oscar-worthy acting debut has finally arrived! How will this turn out I wonder...

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

**Today's the day of the big show.**

**...I shouldn't be nervous. It's not like I'll be performing in front of strangers after all.**

**After breakfast, I should go to the theatre and check how things are coming along...**

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Talk to Kou)

 

Kou:  
Morning Emily. Today's the big day, huh?

Good luck with your performance…

…

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, thanks!

 

**Wait…how did he know about that?**

 

Kou:  
……

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…are you okay Kou? You seem kinda out of it…

 

Kou:  
Y-Yeah, I'm fine…don't worry!

Well, I'll see you at breakfast!

 

**Huh…That was weird…**

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Good morning Koko.

 

Koko Umami:  
Mooooorning Sunny!

Hey! So…what are you planning to do to-neigh?

 

**…“To-neigh”? Did she mean to say “today”?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…well, today's the debut of Tatsuaki's big play, remember?

I'm actually playing a pretty big role in it, so…

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh?! That was to-neigh?!

Oh well! Good luck with that then, Sunny!

 

**…She said “to-neigh” again…**

**She's definitely doing that on purpose...**

 

(Go to the Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Good morning Emily!

Or, should I say, Ms Producer?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Yeah. Good morning.

 

**I guess that means Tatsuaki gave away the details of my character, huh?**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
It's very admirable that you decided to take on the starring role!

...I know I couldn't have done that.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...well, you know me! Always happy to help!

 

**Even though I didn't really have a choice in the matter...**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Aw c'mon Sis! I bet you could've done it no problem!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Aw Akira! That's so kind of you!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I definitely coulda played the main part.

I mean, I already know all the men here can't resist me! I'd be perfect for a romantic lead!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! Yeah right.

As if someone with a head as empty as yours could learn all those lines...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Who needs a big head huh?! I'm big where it counts!

 

**It seems like this play's really getting everyone excited. I'm glad to see that at least.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hm? Hold on. Where's Tatsuaki right now?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I believe the charlatan went to check on the theatre before breakfast...

...Perhaps there he met with an unfortunate accident...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Alright. Enough of that sort of talk, Umeko Kuroku. Tatsuaki should return soon.

Ah, here he is now in fact.

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Good morning everyone! I trust you are all excited for my big performance?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? You mean _our_ big performance, right?

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Hm? Ah, there's my little star!

Are you well prepared? I assume you have your script memorised?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. Ready to go!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Excellent! We will see the results of that preparation later tonight!

I just need to make a few more preparations beforehand...

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey! Neigh! Neigh! Can Veggie and I ask a question?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
What is it, Koko? Is it a question about tonight's performance?

 

Koko Umami:  
Nope!

Umami was just wondering where Yumimi is. We haven't seen her all morning!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yumi, eh? Come to think of it, I haven't seen her either...

WAIT! COULD SOMETHING HAVE HAPPENED TO HER?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
If she is in danger then it is our duty to save her!

She _was_ the only one subjected to Monokuma's motive after all!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Wait. Are you guys serious?!

Hey! What if she got murdered, huh? Oooh, how crazy would that be?

Hahaha!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Th-that is _not_ a laughing matter!

And anyway, we shouldn't just jump straight to that conclusion!

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Ah! Allow me to set the record straight.

Yumi is perfectly fine. She has been diligently painting sets all morning.

Ah, she is a treasure that one...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Oh. I see. THANK GOODNESS!

I don't know what I would have done if another person had become a victim...

 

Kou:  
Let's...not think about that now...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah! And let's forget about tha' shitty motive too!

Right now, I'm gettin' pumped for a showcase of the Ultimate Actor's skills!

Oh, and yours too I guess, Em.

 

**Gee. Thanks...**

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
Y-Yes! I will not disappoint you!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. If he says that then we should probably prepare for disappointment...

 

Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
W-Well...I need to go and check a few things. I'll see you all later.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yep. See ya.

 

Kou:  
.........

 

**What's up with Kou? It looks like he wants to say something...**

 

Kou  
Uh...Hey, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What is it Kou?

 

Kou:  
After breakfast, I want to talk to you about something.

Can you stay here until everyone else is gone?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Alright.

 

**What could this be about I wonder...?**

 

**I finished up my breakfast and waited until the others had left like Kou asked.**

 

Kou:  
Okay. They're all gone.

 

Emily Summers:  
What's this about Kou? Did you...remember something?

 

Kou:  
Haha. Uh, no. Unfortunately not.

But...actually, for the first time, I'm glad of that.

Having no memory has aided me a lot in my investigation.

 

Emily Summers:  
Investigation...? Did you discover something else since the other night?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. Sorry, I would've involved you but...

...I couldn't. Not this time.

 

**His words are beginning to make me nervous.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou...what exactly did you investigate?

 

Kou:  
I went back to the library and...I looked through those albums.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-You did WHAT?!

Kou, that's really dangerous! What were you thinking?!

 

Kou:  
I figured that since I've lost my memory, I could look through those albums without fear.

After all, there's no way I could recognise any of the people in those photos.

 

Emily Summers:  
S-Still! You might have ended up remembering something while you were looking!

Th-that was really risky! Surely you knew that?!

 

Kou:  
Um...Were you that worried about me?

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's...! I just didn't want to see you become a murderer! That's all!

 

Kou:  
I see. Well, I knew it was a pretty big risk but...

...Thanks to that, I got to verify the photos up close.

As far as I can see, they're authentic. There's no sign of digital alteration.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Really...?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. And...

..................

 

**That's a long pause. Is he trying to decide whether to tell me something or not...?**

 

Kou:  
Um...I'm sorry to say this...but...

All the people in those photos are Japanese.

In other words, there's no one in there who could possibly be related to you.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what...?

D-Does that mean...that all my friends and family are...?

 

Kou:  
No. It's possible that they're alright.

The fact that only Japanese people were shown makes me think that the photos were _only_ taken in Japan.

So whether the rest of the world was affected by this "disaster" or not, we can't know for sure.

 

Emily Summers:  
I...see...

 

Kou:  
I'm...so sorry I couldn't learn anymore from those photos, Emily.

 

Emily Summers:  
No no! It's fine! Actually, it's kind of a relief for me.

It means that, like you, this motive couldn't possibly affect me!

 

Kou:  
Y-Yeah. Right!

...I thought you'd say that. That's why I decided to tell you.

Anyway, I've kind of hit a dead end in regards to investigating right now so...

I'm just gonna try and enjoy my time here with everyone else for a while!

 

Emily Summers:  
G-Great! Then, you'll come and watch the show tonight?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. Of course! I'm looking forward to it actually.

 

**Well, that gives me some much needed encouragement, at least.**

 

Kou:  
Okay then. I'll see you later.

 

**Well, right now, I should probably go and visit the theatre.**

**I want to see how the set up is going after all.**

**Alright! Let's go!**

 

(Go to Theatre)

 

**THEATRE**

 

(Talk to Akira)

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Heeeeey there!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, Akira, what are you doing here?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh? What the hell are you talking about?!

That Tatsuaki said he had a job for me and Sis, so we came to do it!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
There's no need to be rude Akira.

Maybe Emily is wondering what job we were assigned...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...sure. What did he ask you guys to do?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
It was about this big, massive window here!

That weirdo said that the light coming through it might affect production quality or something...

 

Emily Summers:  
Production quality?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I've heard that having the correct lighting is extremely important for a show like this.

So it makes sense to me, that he'd ask us to cover this window I mean.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, so that's what you're doing...

 

**Come to think of it, that was the window that we could see into the library from, wasn't it?**

**I guess I'm glad that that temptation will be gone now...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, by the way, where's Yumi?

Didn't Tatsuaki say that she was here painting the sets...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
He did say that, didn't he...

Hmm...She's probably just gone to the bathroom right now.

Painting all these sets must be hard work...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, okay...

 

**I don't really see the connection between hard work and needing to go to the bathroom though...**

 

(Examine Unfinished Sets)

 

Emily Summers:  
The play's tonight, but Yumi still hasn't finished painting these sets...

That's kind of concerning but...it should be fine.

She's the Ultimate Artist after all. I'm sure they'll look great when they're done!

 

(Enter Backstage Area)

 

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh hey! Back again huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right! I just wanted to check how everything was going.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well then! This is a good opportunity!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? A good opportunity? For what?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Costumes!

Tats had this little number whipped up for ya!

 

Emily Summers:  
Little number...? What do you--?

 

Before I could finish my sentence, Ryotaro pulled out _that_.

 

[Ryotaro pulls out a large ball gown like piece of clothing stitched together from various coloured pieces of fabric.]

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what the hell is that thing?!!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hahahahaha! It's your costume for the play of course! Specially tailored to suit you.

Tats was up all night stitching this little number together. What do you think?

 

Emily Summers:  
It's...It's the most hideous piece of clothing I've ever seen!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, he's the Ultimate Actor, not the Ultimate Tailor.

You should cut him a little slack.

 

**I'm getting the weirdest sense of déjà vu right now...**

***Sigh* Tatsuaki really needs to stick to what he knows in the future...**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well? Are you gonna try it on?

 

Emily Summers:  
Is "no" a viable option at this point?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Nah. Not really.

The poor guy poured his heart and soul into this. He even stole a sewing kit from one of the rooms to do it.

He'd be pretty crushed if you didn't wear it, y'know.

 

**Dammit Tatsuaki! What are you doing to me?!**

 

Emily Summers:  
F-Fine. I guess I'll try it on.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
......

 

Emily Summers:  
B-But there's no way I'm doing it here! Let me use the dressing room!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Awww...I thought you might say that...

...Well, whatever. That's fine with me.

I'll uh...wait out here. And I won't peek. Promise. Maybe.

 

Emily Summers:  
Geez...

 

(Examine Dressing Room Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
So this is Tatsuaki's very own dressing room...

Wait, he's not in there, is he?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
He isn't, don't worry.

That crazy bastard ran off somewhere a little before you arrived. I dunno where to exactly.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, that's a relief.

...Okay then. I'll see you in a minute!

 

**DRESSING ROOM**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow! This isn't half bad!

I guess the rich kids always get special treatment, huh?

Well anyway, I guess I should go ahead and try to put this..."thing" on...

Hrrrrrrrrngh! Gnnnnnnnnngh!

...Wh-what the heck? This is like, at least three sizes too small for me!

Dammit! He could've at least taken my measurements before he made this!

Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!

...*Huff*...*Puff*...

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, are you okay in there?

I hear a lot of grunting and screaming...

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah! I'm fine, don't come in yet!

This...just might take a little longer than I thought it would, that's all!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Alright. Whatever you say...

 

Emily Summers:  
I'd better be quick...Come on you stupid dress!

Hnnnnnnngh! Grrrrrrrrngh!

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh! There!

*Huff*...*Puff*...I finally...got it...

But...

 

**It's...kind of hard to breathe while I'm wearing this...**

**I...I feel...a little lightheaded...**

**...Oh no...**

 

*THUMP*

 

**My world went black.**

**Once again, it seems that I have passed out in a compromising position...**

**...**

**...**

 

 

  
???:  
...ey...ar.....oka.....?

...Emi...re...ou...kay......?

...Emily!

 

Emily Summers:  
...Huh...? Wh...what happened...?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I...think you passed out.

Sorry I didn't come in sooner. I thought you just wanted privacy.

 

Emily Summers:  
I...I did...want privacy...

Um...how long was I out...?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...about an hour.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?! You left me unconscious for an HOUR?!!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, I know what you girls are like! You take way longer to get dressed than guys!

*Sigh* Sorry. Guess I screwed up.

Although...It's a good thing I managed to get that dumb dress off of you in time...

You might've suffocated if I hadn't done that!

 

**So he stripped me in my sleep...Perfect...**

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sigh* Well, I guess I'll just have to tell Tatsuaki that his dress won't work for me.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Judging by the circumstances...he should be okay with that!

If he isn't, I'll have to lay him out.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Please do.

 

(Leave Dressing Room)

 

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

 

(Leave Backstage Area)

 

**THEATRE**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, Emily! There you are!

You've been backstage so long, I was beginning to worry!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh huh. We had some...issues with Tatsuaki's costume...

But that's all sorted out now.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! Speaking of that theatre geek...

Me and Sis were looking for him, do you know where he is?!

C'mon! Ya gotta know!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, no. I don't know where he is...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hmm...That's strange. He should have returned to the theatre at some point...

Yumi's been missing for a while too. I wonder what happened...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yumi's still missing?

Where...would they be right now...?

 

**And then...an idea started to form in my head.**

**If they're not here at the theatre then...**

**C-Could they have maybe gone to...?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um! I'll be right back, you guys!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh?! Hey, where are you going?!

Can I come too?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-There's something I have to go and check!

I'll only be a minute!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Huh? You sound pretty worried...Are you okay?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I have to go!

 

**It's probably not what I think. It can't be.**

**But...just checking won't hurt, right?**

 

(Leave the Theatre)

 

(Go to the Library)

 

(Examine Library Door)

 

**This is the place. This is where the motive bookcase is held.**

**But...There's no way that Tatsuaki could have taken that bait, is there?**

**And Yumi...she's already seen her brother's picture in that album, but...**

**She'd never do anything because of it, would she...?**

 

**I tried my best to calm my nerves. I was just being silly.**

**When I open this door, everything will be fine.**

**That bookcase will just be how it normally is. Undisturbed. Untouched.**

**And the show will go ahead as planned.**

 

**What I saw when I opened that door...**

**...Was a scene worse than I could've ever imagined.**

**It was too soon.**

**Too soon after the first time.**

**I wasn't prepared. How could anyone be prepared for something like that...?!**

 

[The camera pans over the top of the desk, past the an open book that has someone's hand splayed across its pages. The view shifts up the person's arm and up to the blood covered head of the latest victim.]

[The camera draws back revealing the whole scene]

 

**It took a moment to sink in. But once it did, I understood the situation completely.**

**Our show would never go on. The curtain had now been lowered permanently.**

**The Ultimate Actor, Tatsuaki Utsugi...was dead.**

 

 

** Chapter 2: Life's a Play and we are its Victims **

**Deadly Life**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I think it's safe to say that Tatsuaki's big show has now unfortunately been cancelled...permanently!
> 
> Who do you think killed Tatsuaki? And how did they do it? I'll admit there's not too much to go on right now but your theories and predictions are still welcome!


	19. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Deadly Life Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I was out of town for a week and was deprived of a stable internet connection! But anyway, it's time to investigate the murder of poor Tatsuaki...

 

*Ding dong, dong ding*  
  
Monokuma:  
A body has been discovered!

Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!

  
  
**The...body discovery announcement…?  
**

**…So then...it must be true...  
**

**Tatsuaki is really…!**

  
  
Goro Shippuden:  
Th-this is...

Tatsuaki...NO! How did this happen?

  
  
Bunko Kamio:  
I-Is he really...dead...? Are...are ya kiddin' me?!

Goddamnit! This is fucked!

  
  
**Huh? There are others here too...? No wait, of course there are.  
**

**Otherwise the body discovery announcement wouldn't have played.  
**

**I was so in shock, that I mustn't have noticed them all come in after me.**

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
T-Tats...?! No...

No no no no no no no! There has to be some mistake!

Argh! What the hell are you doing man?! Get up!

F-For crying out loud, get up!

  
  
Goro Shippuden:  
Ryotaro, I'm sorry. It's too late...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
D-Don't give me that shit, man! Don't try to console me all half assed like that!

Argh! Who did it?! Who was it?! Huh? Speak up you freakin' coward!

  
  
Kou:  
...You think the killer would talk now?

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
They'd better talk now! Or I'll fucking execute them myself!

Hey, listen to me, killer! You see this?! You see the guy you killed...?!

...Th-this guy may have been a little annoying...But goddamn it, he had a heart of gold!

And...And if you think you had the right to just take that from him, you deserve to get executed!

  
  
Monokuma:  
Diiiiid someone mention execution?! Oh boy!

  
  
Tintori:  
MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!

  
  
Monokuma:  
Whoa, whoa! Down boy! It's not time for that yet!

But it seems like there will be an execution for someone in the near future!

I mean look at this mess! Yup, it looks like a murder really has occurred here!

  
  
Tintori:  
I SEE.

YOU MUST BE HAPPY, MASTER. YOUR EFFORTS WERE REWARDED.

  
  
Monokuma:  
Of course I'm happy, you bucket o' bolts!

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
...You...! So...it's true then!

Who was it? You know who it was, right? The killer?

  
  
Monokuma:  
Me? Of course I know!

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Then tell me goddammit! C'mon! What are you waiting for?!

  
  
Monokuma:  
Tut tut. We have to hold a class trial first before you can find that out.

  
  
Tintori:  
THIS IS WONDERFUL. ANOTHER CLASS TRIAL? OH I JUST CAN NOT WAIT.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
A...Another class trial...? No...

  
  
Monokuma:  
Oh yes!

  
  
Bunko Kamio:  
Aw hell naw! We ain't goin' through that shit again!

If you seriously think we're gonna...Huh?

  
  
**Bunko stopped mid sentence. Someone else had just entered the room.**

  
  
Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Hello everyone. I'm...um...looking for Tatsuaki. Have any of you seen...?

H-Huh?

...Wh-wh-wh...what is this...? Why is he...?!

K-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

  
  
*THUMP*

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
D...Dammit. Can someone, like, take her to the medical bay or something?

...Knowing her, she could've just had a heart attack.

  
  
Kou:  
Please...Don't joke about that...

  
  
Goro Shippuden:  
...I will take her. You don't need to worry.

I'LL...BE BACK IN A SEC!

  
  
Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Well, even if she were to die right now...

That would probably be one of the only ways for someone to die here without being killed!

...And isn't that what you want?

  
  
Tintori:  
JUST SAY THE WORD MASTER. PLEASE LET ME KILL SOMEONE!

  
  
Kou:  
...

...Hey, Ryotaro...?

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
...Huh? What?

  
  
Kou:  
It's pretty clear that Tatsuaki was murdered...

You were working pretty close to him over the past couple of days, weren't you?

...Do you have any idea who might've done it?

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
God...I wish I did...

But honestly, I have no clue what really happened here...

  
  
**Hmm...So Ryotaro doesn't know anything...damn...**

  
  
Kou:  
I see. That's too bad...

In that case, if we want to figure out the truth then...

  
  
Monokuma:  
That's right! You'll need to investigate what happened!

So...Collect all the evidence you need and head to the trial grounds!

But first, you'll probably need this.

  
  
Kou:  
Ah, that! That's the...

  
  
Monokuma:  
Yes, indeed! It's our old favourite back for a renewal! The Monokuma File!

You'll need to take a careful look over that if you want to understand this case!

  
  
Bunko Kamio:  
Dammit! I had a feelin' it'd go like this...

But still...investigatin' another murder huh? We'll need everyone's help for that.

I'll...go and tell everyone else what happened...

  
  
Monokuma:  
Yes! You do that!

As for me, I'll be seeing you all at the class trial! Puhuhu!

  
  
Tintori:  
THANK YOU FOR NOT PUNISHING ME THIS TIME MASTER.

 

**...**

**I still can't believe it...  
**

**We have to investigate the murder of our friend...  
**

**...And sacrifice his killer.**

  
  
[Flashback]

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So, if I understand correctly, Tatsuaki Utsugi...

...You wish to increase our morale with a performance? Is that it?

  
  
Tatsuaki Utsugi:  
That's correct!

If we all had something to work on together, then I thought we might grow closer!

  
  
[End Flashback]

**  
  
...He wanted to unite us, even if it was just for a few days, he really tried...  
**

**...And yet for some reason he was killed.  
**

**...I don't understand why they did it, but...  
**

**...We owe it to Tatsuaki. We have to find his killer!  
**

**And...to do that...we have no choice!  
**

**We'll investigate and find the culprit!**

**  
  
[INVESTIGATE!]**

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I...I heard what happened from Bunko!

So, it's true...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Narumi...Are you going to help us investigate?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Naturally.

...Although it is terrible, I am confident that we will find the killer.

  
  
Kou:  
The way you slip so easy into that cool investigative persona...

...It's admirable Narumi.

...Although maybe a little concerning...

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, thanks to our efforts in the first trial, the killer was caught, were they not?

It's no miracle that we managed that. It was the efforts of everyone that allowed for it.

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
...Heh. You give us all a little too much credit...

Aw, whatever! Just figure out who the killer was already!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Right. Then the first thing we should do is...

  
  
**Let's take a look at the Monokuma File.  
**

**The one who was murdered was Tatsuaki Utsugi. His body was found in the library...  
**

**As for how he died, the file says he was struck twice on the back of the head with a blunt object.  
**

**...However, it was only the second blow that killed him.  
**

**There were no other wounds on the victim's body nor any poisonous substances present.**

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Monokuma File No.2**

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...By the way...

...Who was Tatsuaki's roommate? Does anybody know?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
His...roommate? Why would that be important?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Really Emily Summers...I expected more from you.

**  
  
You don't have to make me feel bad about it...Just tell me!**

  
  
Kou:  
Well, according to the rules...

You're not allowed to kill your own roommate.

It's the same reason I never suspected you of killing Makoto, Emily.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Oh. I see.

So...that was why...

  
  
Kou:  
...?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
A-Anyway!

Basically you're saying that we can narrow down the suspects if we find out who Tatsuaki's roommate was, right?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Precisely.

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Damn...It's too bad then...

  
  
Kou:  
Huh? Do you know who his roommate was, Ryotaro?

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah. It was Shinji.

Tats said that it was Shinji's death that inspired him to create the school production.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
So...that was why he did it, huh...

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see. That is...a shame.

Obviously a dead person could not commit murder. That much we already knew.

It seems that the identity of Tatsuaki Utsugi's roommate won't be relevant after all.

  
  
Kou:  
...I guess not.

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well then, on a different topic, there's something significant about the information in the Monokuma File.

A major problem of sorts, in fact.

  
  
**Huh? A problem?  
  
That sounds serious. I should definitely ask Narumi for some clarification on that.**

  
  
(Talk to Narumi)

  
  
Emily Summers:  
What's this major problem you were talking about, Narumi?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The time of death, obviously. Just like last time, it's not included in the Monokuma File.

Honestly Emily Summers...I'm disappointed in you for failing to notice.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
The...time of death...?

  
  
**What the...? She's right!  
**

**That's a really odd thing to leave out...**

  
  
Kou:  
The fact that the time of death was left out...could be pretty important.

It might mean that the time of death is linked to the killer's identity.

I mean, that's how it was with Makoto's murder, right?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I agree that that's a strong possibility.

Monokuma may have left out that detail simply to make this case more "interesting"...

  
  
Kou:  
Knowing Monokuma...Yeah, that explanation would make a lot of sense.

  
  
**When Tatsuaki was actually murdered...  
**

**If we can manage to find that out, it could be a crucial hint...**

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Monokuma File No.2**

  
  
(Talk to Ryotaro)

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Dammit...I can't stop thinking about it...

Seriously. Why him...?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
I'm so sorry Ryotaro...

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh? Why are you sorry? Wait...

You didn't kill him, did you?!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?! No, of course not!

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I'm just kidding. Of course you didn't do it.

You were passed out in the dressing room most of this morning. So there's no way you could've done it.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Oh. Right...

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Still...I can't forgive the bastard who did this...

  
  
**Neither can I...**

  
  
(Talk to Koko)

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Koko? When did you get here?!

  
  
Koko Umami:  
Umani arrived just a few seconds ago!

But um...why is Tatsy sleeping on the chair like that?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Sleeping? No, that's...

  
  
***Sigh* I really can't bear to explain this right now...**

  
  
(Talk to Kou)

  
  
Kou:  
If we want to start anywhere...it might be best to start by examining Tatsuaki's body.

Emily, you know you don't have to do it if you don't want to...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
No, I want to do it.

...I want to discover the truth about Tatsuaki's death firsthand.

  
  
Kou:  
Haha, that's what I want too. In that case...

You won't mind if I help you investigate, right?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Sure. I could use a hand.

Well then, like you said, we should start by examining Tatsuaki's body...

  
  
Kou:  
Yeah...

  
  
(Examine Tatsuaki's Body)

  
  
**Tatsuaki is sitting at the desk with blood streaming from a wound on the back of his head.  
**

**I...almost can't bear to look at what's become of him.**

  
  
Kou:  
Huh. This is an odd position for a person to die in...

If it weren't for that wound on his head, I would've just thought he fell asleep while reading.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
That's true...

I guess he must have been killed before he could even stand up to defend himself.

  
  
Kou:  
Yeah...maybe...

But...why was he even sitting at the desk here in the library in the first place?

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That's what I was wondering!

I mean, he was supposed to be down at the theatre all morning helping us prepare the stage!

But after breakfast...he never showed up.

  
  
Kou:  
Hmm...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Breakfast huh? That ended around half past 8 as I recall...

  
  
Kou:  
That gives us about three hours unaccounted for up until his body was discovered.

What was Tatsuaki doing all that time? I wonder...

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Beats me. The guy never told me he had any other plans!

But...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Yeah?

  
  
Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hold on. I just gotta go check something...

I'll uh...see you guys later.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Looks like Ryotaro's run off somewhere...

  
  
Kou:  
I wanted to ask him a couple more questions but...I guess that can wait.

Right now, let's just continue looking for clues.

  
  
(Examine Mysterious Book)

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Oh right! The book Tatsuaki was reading!

  
  
Kou:  
That could definitely be a useful clue. What's it about?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Um...Just a second, I'll check.

  
  
**While trying not to disturb the cold hand which now rested between the pages...  
**

**...I examined the page which Tatsuaki had open in front of him.**

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Th-This is...!

This is one of "those books"! Monokuma's motive albums!

  
  
Koko Umami:  
Hey! Did someone say "Monokuma's motive album"?!

I didn't know that Mr Bear wrote his own music! Neigh!

  
  
Kou:  
It's...not that type of album, Koko.

This is a photo album. You know, one of the ones Monokuma prepared as a motive.

  
  
Koko Umami:  
Oooooh! A motive! Can I see it?!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
N-No, Koko! We shouldn't look at it too closely!

  
  
Koko Umami:  
Huh? Why not?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
If we do that, we might end up wanting to kill someone too!

That was why we promised not to look in any of them, remember?

  
  
Koko Umami:  
Oh! Right, Umami remembers now!

Okie-dokie! I'll stand back here then!

  
  
Kou:  
...Thanks for that Emily.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Even if we can safely investigate this album, it doesn't mean everyone can.

  
  
[Flashback]

  
  
Kou:  
I'm...so sorry I couldn't learn anymore from those photos, Emily.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
No no! It's fine! Actually, it's kind of a relief for me.

It means that, like you, this motive couldn't possibly affect me!

  
  
[End Flashback]

  
  
Kou:  
Yeah. It looks like we're the only two people who can possibly investigate this for now.

Now then, let's see what Tatsuaki was looking at when he died...

  
  
[Photo depicts the Warriors of Hope fighting the Monokumas in Towa City]

  
  
Emily Summers:  
...

...Who are these kids?

  
  
**The photo in front of me showed four people whom I didn't recognise.  
**

**They were all children who looked around elementary school age.**

  
  
Kou:  
It could be that one of these kids has some relation to someone in this facility.

And if that's true, we might be able to figure out a suspect from this.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
But...how can we know if they're related to one of us?

  
  
Kou:  
.........

**  
  
Suddenly, Kou grabbed the photo album and slid his hand underneath the photo on the page.**

  
  
Emily Summers:  
H-Hey! What are you doing?!

  
  
Kou:  
I'm trying to take this photo out so we can get a good look at it...

...Ah, there we go.

Hmm...It's just as I thought.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Wh-What did you find?

  
  
Kou:  
There are some names written on the back of this photo...

"Masaru Daimon"..."Nagisa Shingetsu"..." _Jataro Kemuri_ "...and " _Kotoko Utsugi_ ".

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Wh-WHAT?!

Did you say...Kemuri? ...And Utsugi...?!

  
  
Kou:  
That's right.

It looks like both Yumi and Tatsuaki have personal stakes in this.

  
  
[Flashback]

  
  
Yumi Kemuri:  
N-no! No no no! What have you done to him?!

  
  
Monokuma:  
Oh? Noticed a familiar face have you?

  
  
Yumi Kemuri:  
M-m-my brother...

Why is Jataro in this picture?!

  
  
[End Flashback]

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Jataro Kemuri...I remember Yumi mentioned his name back then...

  
  
Kou:  
She already knew her brother's picture was in this album...

And to make matters worse, it looks like Tatsuaki had a relative in the same photo.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Oh no...you don't think Yumi could have something to do with this, do you?!

  
  
Kou:  
That's...hard to say right now.

**  
  
Yumi...it can't be...can it?**

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Photo Album**

  
  
(Examine Table Clock)

  
  
Emily Summers:  
This clock...could this be...the murder weapon...?

  
  
Kou:  
Hm. It looks that way.

It's covered in blood, and the analog display's been cracked.

...It looks like it was smashed against something with a lot of force.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
That "something" being the back of Tatsuaki's head, huh...

  
  
**I can't bear to think of this thing being used to kill someone...**

  
  
Kou:  
Hey, I think this clock has stopped working.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
It...stopped? Did this clock just not work from the start?

Jeez Monokuma...Talk about a shoddy production...

  
  
Monokuma:  
What's that?! You're calling my equipment shoddy?

How dare you!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Oh, speak of the devil...

Your clock's broken. You might want to get that fixed.

  
  
Monokuma:  
Hey! My clocks don't break, y'know!

Let me see that! Hmm...

Goddammit! Why was my clock used to bludgeon someone?! That's not what it's for!

  
  
Kou:  
You seem pretty broken up over this. Even despite the clock being used for a murder...

  
  
Monokuma:  
Well, it took me a long time to get every clock in this facility perfectly in sync!

And now, someone broke the display on this one! So it's stopped working!

  
  
**So it broke when it was used as the murder weapon...?**

  
  
Monokuma:  
*Sigh* What a pain...Now I'll have to go out and buy a new table clock...

Hmm...I wonder if there are any clock shops still running during the apocalypse...?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Huh? Can't you just fix the display and set it back to the original time?

  
  
Monokuma:  
Noooo...Because you can't reset the time on any clock in this facility!

I took out that function so you guys wouldn't mess with the time.

After all, these clocks and my announcements are the only way you can tell what time it is in here!

  
  
Kou:  
You went that far to avoid confusion? I gotta say, you're pretty dedicated...

  
  
Monokuma:  
Damn right! I'm not some half assed antagonist, y'know!

Well...I suppose you can hold on to that clock until the trial's over.

...It might be important after all!

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Table Clock**

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Aah! S-Something brushed up against my leg!

  
  
Kou:  
What is it?! A shark?!

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, my apologies.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
N-Narumi?! What are you doing crawling around on the floor like that?!

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I've been doing a little of my own investigating while listening in on yours.

I feel that this method could save us time in the long run.

  
  
Kou:  
You were...eavesdropping on our investigation?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hardly. All this information will be shared at the class trial anyway.

I admit, I'm a little concerned that you two seem to think of this as a competition...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Th-That's not it at all!

  
  
Kou:  
Okay then, if you're so neutral...

...Then mind sharing what you've found so far?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. I had every intention of doing so.

...Look under the desk here.

  
**  
Hmm...Looks like there's a few more points of interest under the desk.  
**

**Let's take a look at what we've got here...**

  
  
(Examine Piece of Paper)

  
  
Emily Summers:  
...What is this?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, you found it too? It's some sort of diagram I think...

  
  
Kou:  
A diagram? What's it doing on the floor here?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
If I knew that, I would have told you.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
I can't make heads or tails of any of this...but it must be important.

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
 **Diagram**

  
  
(Examine Tatsuaki's hat)

**  
  
Tatsuaki's hat...he always used to wear this...  
**

**I guess it must have fallen off his head when he was struck...  
**

**...That's probably why there isn't any blood on it.  
**

**...**

  
  
(Examine Motive Bookcase)

  
  
Emily Summers:  
And here we have Monokuma's motive bookcase...

  
  
Kou:  
Yep. Behind this is that secret room...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
You don't think...that room might have something to do with the murder, do you?

  
  
Kou:  
A mysterious hidden room behind a bookcase at a crime scene...

I'm no mystery novelist, but that sounds pretty significant to me.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Yeah. We should check it out once again to see if anything's changed.

  
  
Kou:  
Last time, it took all of our strength combined to move it...

...I wonder if we made it lighter, if that would help make our jobs easier...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Lighter, huh? You mean, by removing the books?

  
  
Kou:  
Yeah. It's worth a shot, don't you think?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Definitely. I'll get started then...Huh?

Hey, does something about these books seem...different to you?

  
  
Kou:  
Yeah. They've been rearranged.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
O-oh! So that's what it was!

  
  
**He figured it out so quickly...**

  
  
Emily Summers:  
But...why were these books rearranged in the first place?

  
  
Kou:  
That, I'm not so sure about.

Luckily, I took note of how they were originally arranged in the bookcase.

We should put them back to how they were after we move it out of the way.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Good idea.

  
  
I'm not even gonna ask why he took note of something like that in the first place...

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Bookcase**

  
**  
Eventually, we managed to remove every album from Monokuma's motive bookcase.**

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Whew. That was hard work.

  
  
Kou:  
Yeah, it was...

...Hm?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Wh-What's wrong?

  
  
Kou:  
Now that we've removed all those books...look at the top shelf.

Is it me or...has that shelf been slightly damaged?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Oh...You're not wrong.

But...how could just the top shelf alone be damaged?

  
  
Kou:  
I'm...not sure.

It might've been like that from the start or...

...

  
  
**Kou looks deep in thought again. I wonder what he's thinking...**

  
  
Kou:  
Anyway, now that those books are out of the way, this bookcase should be much lighter.

Let's see just how much lighter it is, shall we...?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
I hope moving it out of the way is a little easier now...

  
  
Kou:  
Okay. On three. One...two...

Three! Hrrrrrrrngh! Gnnnnnnngh!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Nnnnnnnnngh! Graaaaaaaaaaaaah!

  
  
Kou:  
I can't believe it. It's still so heavy...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Don't give up! If we've moved it before, we can move it again!

  
  
Kou:  
That's...*Huff*...true...

Okay, let's give it another shot.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Nnnnnnnnngh! Hnnnnnnnngh!

  
  
Kou:  
Gggggghhhhhh! Nnnnnnnnnnnngh!

...Ah! That's it! It's starting to gradually shift!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
*Huff* *Puff* We finally got it...

...Still, it's amazing how heavy it is, even with all the books removed...

  
  
Kou:  
Well, with that we can now examine the secret room again.

And we also know something without a doubt now.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
What's that?

  
  
Kou:  
No matter what, you need at least two people to move this bookcase.

Unless of course, you were Goro, or maybe Jinta...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Hmm...

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Kou's Account**

  
  
(Talk to Narumi)

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What's this? A secret room?

Why hadn't you informed me of this before?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Um...You didn't ask?

  
  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...True, I probably should ask more probing questions in the future...

Thank you for that advice Emily Summers. It's given me much to think about.

  
  
**I can't believe that worked!**

  
  
(Talk to Koko)

  
  
Koko Umami:  
Secret room! Secret room!

Is that where they keep all the candy apples?! They're Veggie's favourite!

**  
  
I wouldn't get my hopes up.**

  
  
(Enter Secret Room)

  
  
**???**

  
  
(Talk to Kou)

  
  
Kou:  
Hmm...Nothing out of the ordinary as far as I can see...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Yeah, you're right! It's kind of surprising actually...

  
  
Kou:  
However...that might not necessarily mean this room has nothing to do with the murder.

It may have had some use for the culprit. But what exactly...?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
How could the culprit have used an empty room for the murder?

Could they have hidden inside it at some point...?

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Secret Room**

  
  
Emily Summers:  
I think that just about does it for the library...

Where else can we investigate before our time's up?

  
  
Kou:  
Well...Tatsuaki was supposed to be at the theatre this morning, wasn't he?

Maybe there are some clues there about his disappearance...

  
  
**The theatre, huh? I've already spent a lot of time there this morning but...  
**

**I guess it's better than being a few feet away from a dead body...**

  
  
(Exit Library)

  
  
(Talk to Bunko)

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Oh, hey Bunko. What are you doing out here?

  
  
Bunko Kamio:  
Well, I just got done tellin' everyone what happened so I decided to come back here.

...And then I noticed a lil' somethin' about this door here.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Huh? The library door?

  
  
Kou:  
It's the only entrance to the library, right?

So we know that the killer must have gone through it at some point...

  
  
Bunko Kamio:  
Tha's what I was thinkin'...So I had a look at what kinda door we're dealin' with here.

It's an old fashioned door. The type that'd be real easy to break into with the right tools, I reckon...

  
  
**Well, I didn't really expect it to be all that modern...**

  
  
Emily Summers:  
So, what about this door makes it so "old fashioned"?

  
  
Bunko Kamio:  
Ah, I see your inner thief is slippin' out Em!

See, instead of a regular lock which would need a key to open...

This door just has a slidin' lock which ya can only use from the inside.

In other words, this door can only be locked from the library side.

  
  
Kou:  
Huh. That's pretty useful information.

  
  
Bunko Kamio:  
Oh, but it gets even better!

Have a look at the door handle an' you'll see what I mean!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
The...door handle...?

Oh! What's this green stuff on the door handle?

  
  
Bunko Kamio:  
Well sir, I'm no artist but...

I reckon that someone left some fresh green paint on this here handle!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Fresh, green...paint...?

  
  
Kou:  
Hmm...And it was left on the library side of the door too...

I wonder if the culprit might've accidentally done that when they left the room...?

**  
  
Green paint...Who would have something like that on their hands...?**

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Door Handle**

  
  
(Go to the Theatre)

  
  
**THEATRE**

  
  
Emily Summers:  
The theatre looks pretty much the same as when I left it...

Could there really be any clues to solving the case here?

  
  
Kou:  
We'll need to ask around if we want to figure out Tatsuaki's movements this morning.

Let's talk to everyone here and see what they know.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Yep. I know.

  
  
(Talk to Kira Tsubasa)

  
  
Kira Tsubasa:  
This is truly heartbreaking...

I can't believe someone like Tatsuaki could be killed!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Did you get to know Tatsuaki very well, Kira?

  
  
Kira Tsubasa:  
Hmm...To be honest, not really.

The only real interactions Akira and I had with him were this morning.

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! He gave us a job preparing for that lame play thing tonight!

  
  
Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, it wasn't a "lame play thing"! It was a chance for us all to bond over something!

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
But Sis! Everyone knows that theatre's for nerds!

  
  
Kou:  
...By the way, what job did Tatsuaki ask you two to do this morning...?

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
Augh! We already told Emily! Why do we have to tell you too?!

  
  
[Flashback]

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
That weirdo said that the light coming through it might affect production quality or something...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Production quality?

  
  
Kira Tsubasa:  
I've heard that having the correct lighting is extremely important for a show like this.

So it makes sense to me, that he'd ask us to cover this window I mean.

  
  
[End Flashback]

  
  
Emily Summers:  
That's right. You guys were here this morning boarding up that big window...

...So, you managed to finish it.

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
Hell yeah we did! It was a piece of cake!

  
  
Kou:  
This window...you could see into the library through it, couldn't you?

In other words, you two might have seen the murder take place, right?

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Hey! That's true!

Well? Did you guys see anything? Anything at all?

  
  
Kira Tsubasa:  
Unfortunately...we never saw what happened...

Ah! Not that we'd want to witness something that horrible, of course!

But...if we had, we might have gotten a glimpse of the murderer...

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
Eh, it can't be helped, Sis!

Us seeing the culprit would've made things way too easy and boring anyway!

  
  
Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! This isn't a game you know!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Well...if you guys didn't see the actual murder...

...Was there anything you did see?

  
  
Kira Tsubasa:  
Hmm...Not that I recall...

I mean, we finished the job at around _10 a.m._  but...

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
Until that time, I don't think there was anyone in the library!

Yeah...It was totally empty back then as well, I think...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
There was no one in the library before 10 a.m...Huh...

  
  
Kou:  
That's pretty useful information to know.

It tells us that the murder must have occurred some time after 10 a.m...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Yeah! That's a good point!

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey, so I was useful, right?!

  
  
Kira Tsubasa:  
Of course you were Akira. Not even I was aware of the library being empty at that time.

  
  
Akira Tsubasa:  
Hahahahahaha! If I wasn't so fucking good at piloting, I'd become a detective!

  
  
**It's still not exact, but it looks like we're slowly closing in on the time of death for Tatsuaki...  
**

**Though, that's only if Akira's memory is accurate...**

  
  
[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Akira's Account**

  
  
(Talk to Umeko)

  
  
Umeko Kuroku:  
...And so the curtain has fallen for our dear actor friend...

...The poor, pitiful fool. I had looked forward to seeing his little ritual too...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
It...wasn't really supposed to be a ritual, Umeko...

  
  
Umeko Kuroku:  
Silence!

...If you have questions for me, then you should ask them instead of wasting my time...

  
  
Kou:  
That's fair. We should probably just ask for her alibi, Emily.

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Got it.

So, what were you doing this morning Umeko?

  
  
Umeko Kuroku:  
...That is none of your business, wench!

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Okaaaay then...

In that case, I guess I'll just have to suspect you then...

  
  
Umeko Kuroku:  
...Fufufu...Do as you will...I care not either way...

  
  
Emily Summers:  
Eh?! Not even threats work on her?!

  
  
Kou:  
...It doesn't matter anyway. If she won't talk, she won't talk.

Let's just go and speak with someone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to split this one down the middle like this! I decided this investigation segment was too long to contain in one part! Next time we'll finish this part off and then it's time for the class trial!


	20. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Deadly Life Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with our investigation! First, let's check backstage at the theatre...

 

(Enter Backstage Area)

 

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Emily Summers:  
There you are Ryotaro! I wondered where you'd run off to.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Eheheh...Sorry about that. I just wanted to check something here at the theatre...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, that's right. What was it that you were checking exactly?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I just had a look around Tats' dressing room.

You uh...might wanna check it out too if you have the time.

 

Kou:  
His dressing room? Was there something in there that wasn't there before?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah, it was just one thing that I thought was a bit out of place.

And I don't remember seeing it in there before today...

 

**Something out of place? We'll have to see what that is later...**

 

Kou:  
Hey Ryotaro, I've got a couple more questions for you about Tatsuaki if you don't mind...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
*Sigh* It kinda hurts to talk about the guy now but...

...I suppose you're not getting to the truth without asking, are ya?

Okay...Fire away.

 

Kou:  
You saw him before breakfast, right? Did you notice anything unusual about him?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah, actually I did.

I can't say it didn't make me uncomfortable at the time either...

 

Emily Summers:  
You did?! Wh-what happened?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...He was just "acting" really bizarrely. No pun intended.

He was constantly looking over his shoulder, his eyes darting back and forth...

Point is, the guy was really anxious. That much was obvious.

About what though? I...have no idea...

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
 **Ryotaro's Account**

 

Kou:  
I see...that's a shame.

From what you're telling us, it sounds like he was expecting something to happen...

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait...What exactly are you getting at, Kou?

Are you saying he might have been expecting to be murdered?!

 

Kou:  
Maybe...maybe not...I really can't tell...

...Either way, it might be good to keep in mind.

 

**Hmm...**

 

(Enter Tatsuaki's Dressing Room)

 

**DRESSING ROOM**

 

**When we entered Tatsuaki's dressing room...**

**...Someone was already there.**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You...What are you two doing here?

I'll have you know I'm kind of busy at the moment. And I don't want to be disturbed.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yoshikazu...

The investigation's free to anybody. We're allowed to look around here too!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Heh.

Well then, lucky for you I just got done here.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Didn't you just say you were "busy"?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh-Shut up! I WAS busy!

If you two morons had come in here earlier, I would've kicked you out!

 

**Uh-huh, sure you would've...**

 

Kou:  
...Have you...found anything in this room yet?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. You really think I'd tell you something like that...?!

 

Kou:  
Haha...I guess not.

But, if you've learned anything, anything at all, it could be really helpful to the investigation.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Maybe you losers just don't get it...

I have _no intention_ of helping you. Either of you!

You may have got lucky last trial, but this time who knows what could happen!

If you ask me, you should just leave this investigation to someone with an actual brain.

 

Kou:  
...Well then, I guess it can't be helped...

 

Emily Summers:  
Ha! You're a fine one to talk!

If we'd listened to you back then, there's no way we would've figured out the culprit!

You may talk a big game Yoshikazu...

…But in reality, you're just as clueless as the rest of us!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Y-You...How dare you...?

I'm one of the smartest people in the country! You're just some foreign idiot!

Don't you ever talk down to me, bitch!

 

Emily Summers:  
...!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph, I'm actually glad that weirdo Tatsuaki was killed...

Thanks to that, there's one less moron in this hellhole!

 

**And with that last stinging comment still hanging in the air, Yoshikazu stormed out of the dressing room...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Jeez...that kid really ticks me off...

 

Kou:  
Well, you were the one who decided to pick a fight with him...

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No way! He was totally insulting us!

I just decided to teach him a little respect, that's all.

 

Kou:  
Commanding respect is all good and well Emily...

But we have to remember that he's just a kid. A kid in a horrible situation.

...I bet he's more scared than any of us.

 

Emily Summers:  
I...I suppose you might be right...

 

**But that attitude of his...it reminds me so much of _her_...**

 

[An image of Makoto appears and fades...]

 

Kou:  
Yoshikazu wouldn't tell us if he found any clues in here...

But Ryotaro said he noticed something. We need to look for what that was.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. He mentioned something being out of place...

I didn't come in here before this morning so...I wonder what it could be...

 

(Examine Monokuma hanging amongst the costumes in the wardrobe)

 

[MONOKUMA OBTAINED!]

 

(Examine Wardrobe)

 

Emily Summers:  
It's fully stocked with costumes...

Did Tatsuaki make these himself or were they already here...?

 

Kou:  
Judging by their quality, I kinda doubt he made them...

But regardless, I don't think there are any clues in here...

 

(Examine Pinboard)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What's this?

 

**There's an envelope pinned to the board next to Tatsuaki's dressing table...**

**Why would this be here...?**

 

Kou:  
This envelope...Did he pin it up here himself?

Or...maybe...Did someone else put it up here...?

Hmm...There's nothing written on the outside of it...

 

Emily Summers:  
We should check its contents just in case.

What the...? It's empty...

 

Kou:  
An empty envelope? Why would Tatsuaki have this here...?

Unless maybe he already removed its contents...

 

Emily Summers:  
Maybe we should take it with us. It could be the thing that Ryotaro was talking about.

 

Kou:  
Good idea.

Hm? This pin that was used to attach it to the board...

It's a little odd, wouldn't you say?

 

Emily Summers:  
Odd? Um...I guess...

It's quite decorative...and the pin itself leaves a cross shaped hole in the envelope.

 

Kou:  
Who would have something like this in their possession...?

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
 **Envelope**

 

(Exit Dressing Room)

 

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey there! Did you find it?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...if you were talking about this envelope, then yes.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That wasn't what I meant.

 

Kou:  
Huh? But there wasn't anything else out of place in the room--

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Gahahahahahah! You just got Nakiba'd!

 

**Dammit, he got us...**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah, you're right. That's the thing I was talking about. That envelope...

I'd been in his dressing room before this morning but I never noticed it there before.

 

Emily Summers:  
Where do you think it came from?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hard to say. But I kinda doubt it was Tatsuaki's...

He was never really the type to leave things lying around. The neat type, that was him.

 

Kou:  
So...Could someone have delivered it to him?

 

Emily Summers:  
An anonymous delivery, huh...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That's definitely possible.

People have been coming and going through this area all the time these past few days...especially this morning...

...And that door was never locked. Anyone could have put it there.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...I wonder who it was...and why...

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
 **Envelope**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well? What's next, Kou?

We've investigated the library and the theatre pretty thoroughly by this point...

 

Kou:  
Yeah, we have...

Well, there are certainly a few people we still have to question...

Why not seek them out?

 

**Alright then. Now let's see...**

**Who do we still need to question about this...?**

 

(Go to Shooting Range)

 

**SHOOTING RANGE**

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Another comrade has fallen because of that dastard, Monokuma...

As a champion of justice, I feel responsible for this!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's not your fault, Jinta...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...Yes, I know. For the true enemy is Monokuma!

Hence, that is why I've returned here...to retrieve Shinji's weapon!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I don't think a gun will work against Monokuma...Especially without any bullets...

Maybe you could help with the investigation for now instead?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahahaha! Never fear, Citizen!

I fully intend on exposing the culprit behind both our friend Tatsuaki's murder...

...AND the identity of the mastermind! For they are one and the same!

 

Emily Summers:  
They're...one and the same...?

 

**I guess if he wants to tackle this from that angle, I don't have a reason to stop him...**

 

(Go to Medical Bay)

 

**MEDICAL BAY**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah. You're both here...

 

Emily Summers:  
We wanted to see how Yumi was doing.

 

Kou:  
She didn't injure herself when she fainted before, did she?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ha! Luckily, she's recovering quite well!

The only scars she has are...mental scars...

ISN'T THAT RIGHT, YUMI?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Kyaaaaaaah!

P-Please don't yell like that, Goro...

 

**It's just like Goro says. Physically, she looks fine enough...**

**And as far as her mental state goes...I hope she isn't too traumatised...**

 

(Talk to Goro)

 

Emily Summers:  
Have you been looking after Yumi all this time, Goro?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Of course. I'm well practiced in most areas of first aid.

Although, she really didn't need my help at all! Yumi's a strong girl!

HA! AS ALL WOMEN SHOULD BE! STRONG IN HEART AND MIND!

 

Kou:  
R-Right...

Um...Since you've been here since the body discovery...

Are you...up to speed with the situation in the library right now?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I know the basic details. Narumi was kind enough to fill me in a short while ago.

 

**H-How has she had the time to do all that?!**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
So...Tatsuaki has truly died...

AS FAR AS THOSE OF US HERE GO, HE WAS A TRUE MAN AMONG MEN!!!

To think, he would become a victim...!

 

Kou:  
We're still investigating ourselves actually...

It'd be great if you could tell us about anything you knew.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm...Well, fortunately, there is one piece of information that might be useful to you...

 

Emily Summers:  
You do?! What is it?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I believe it was around 10 a.m. this morning. Just after I'd finished cleaning up after breakfast.

Me and Jinta were looking for a good place to meditate, you see. The library was the obvious choice.

 

Emily Summers:  
The library...Does that mean you visited the crime scene before the murder occurred?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Would that we could.

Unfortunately, we found that the door was locked from the inside. We couldn't enter.

Jinta offered to give the door a swift kick but...that felt inappropriate.

WE WEREN'T THAT DESPERATE! HAHAHAHA!

 

Emily Summers:  
It was locked...from the inside...?

 

Kou:  
I seem to remember that door having an old fashioned lock on it.

...A lock that could have only been used from the inside.

 

Emily Summers:  
I see...So someone was in the library at that time...

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
 **Goro's Account**

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Emily Summers:  
How are you feeling Yumi?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-Much better, thank you for asking!

I was just so shocked. I guess I just needed a lie down...

 

Kou:  
You were so shocked that you fainted, huh...

Were you...close to Tatsuaki in any way?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
N-No, not really...Why do you ask?

 

Kou:  
...

 

**Kemuri...we saw that name in the photo album Tatsuaki was looking through...**

**Yumi's brother was in the exact same picture as Tatsuaki's sister and yet...**

**...She says she didn't know Tatsuaki that well?**

**Hmm…I can see why Kou hasn't mentioned anything about that to Yumi yet...**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...?

A-Anyway...I-I was just shocked at where Tatsuaki was killed.

 

Kou:  
Huh? You mean the library?

 

Emily Summers:  
...That shocked you more than the actual presence of the body?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes, well...

I mean, I went there just this morning...and now there's a dead body there!

 

Emily Summers:  
What?!

 

Kou:  
You went to the library this morning...

Uh...at about what time was that?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-Um...I...

...

...I...don't really remember...

 

**...That was weird. She definitely seemed to hesitate for a second there...**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
But...I-I did check my watch before I went. I remember that much at least!

 

Kou:  
You...checked your watch?

Was there any particular reason for you doing that?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-What?! N-No…

I...I always check my watch before I do anything! Th-That's just what I do!

Um…S-Sorry...I...I'm feeling a bit dizzy again.

I think I'll just go back to lying down for a minute or two...

 

Kou:  
...That's fine. Whatever helps you feel better.

 

Emily Summers:  
…Why was Yumi acting so weirdly just now?

 

Kou:  
I...can't be sure.

But she definitely mentioned a few important things. We should take a note of them just in case.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
 **Yumi's Watch**

 

(Leave Medical Bay)

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh, Neigh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaah!

K-Koko...You scared me...!

 

Koko Umami:  
Oopsie-doopsie! Sorry!

Narumimi told me to come and get you guys!

 

Kou:  
Narumimi...? You mean Narumi?

 

Koko Umami:  
She says that she found something reeeeally important at the crime scene!

So I rode Veggie all the way out here to tell you!

Isn't that right Veggie? Good girl...

 

Kou:  
If Narumi said it, it must be pretty important...

What do you think, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, let's go see what it is!

 

**Our time for investigation is probably running out. We should hurry.**

 

(Go to Library)

 

**LIBRARY**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You're here.

Well then, if you please, I'd like you both to examine the area beneath Tatsuaki's seat.

 

**Woah! She certainly didn't waste any time, did she...**

 

Kou:  
The area under Tatsuaki's chair? Is there a problem there?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I don't blame you for not noticing it, Mr Kou.

It would take a keen eye to see what I have seen...

 

Emily Summers:  
That sounds promising!

Okay then, let's check under the chair and see what we can find.

 

(Examine Bloodstain)

 

**As you'd expect, there's a lot of blood on the ground underneath Tatsuaki's body.**

**All this blood...It's hard to believe it came from one person.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well? What are you waiting for Emily Summers? Examine the bloodstain.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-WHAT?! I-I don't wanna touch all that blood!

 

Kou:  
What would she examine anyway, Narumi? It's just a regular pool of blood, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A regular pool of blood...?

As a lawyer, I've witnessed countless cases where the bloodstain became the key to everything!

As investigators, we should not just leave it be!

 

Kou:  
But...it's still a regular pool of blood. There's nothing special about it at all.

You DID have something real to show us, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Heh. Perhaps you need to think more outside the box Mr Kou.

Starting...um...there!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? The chair that Tatsuaki is sitting in?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Precisely. One of the chair legs is in the centre of that blood pool.

That...could be relevant, don't you agree?

 

Emily Summers:  
...Really...?

...Cuz it feels like you just want me to get my hands dirty for no reason...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
*Sigh* Very well. In that case...

 

**Moving over to the other side of the desk, Narumi grabbed Tatsuaki's chair with both hands.**

 

Kou:  
Whoa! What are you doing?! Be careful!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I am just going to get a good look at the chair. There's no need for your concern.

…Eureka. It seems I was correct after all.

There is no blood on the bottom of this chair leg!

Ergo, the pool of blood formed around it, not underneath it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay...What does that mean exactly?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Er…Nothing as of yet.

…But I have a feeling that this fact may prove significant at some point.

 

**Yeah right. You probably just didn't want to be proved wrong about the bloodstain being important...**

 

Kou:  
Well, I guess it won't hurt to make a note of it...

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
 **Chair Leg**

 

Kou:  
Now carefully put that chair back down!

If you don't, Tatsuaki's body could fall off!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm aware of that Mr Kou. Do not worry. I'm quite capable of--

A-Ah! Oh no!

 

*THUMP*

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what did you do?! Why is Tatsuaki's body on the floor now?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I-I didn't mean to!

 

Kou:  
Narumi, you should've gotten one of us to help you! Now the crime scene's been--

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Th-There's no need to panic!

We merely need to prop his body back up to how it was.

 

Kou:  
Alright. But how about we help this time, okay?

 

**Jeez. Maybe you should leave the crime scenes to the detectives, Narumi...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
*Sigh* There we are. Good as new.

 

Emily Summers:  
I can't believe we had to move the body of our friend like that...

I...never want to do anything like that again...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes, I suppose I'm a little at fault here.

I sincerely apologise.

 

Kou:  
More importantly, look over there next to Tatsuaki's chair.

…It looks like something fell out of his pocket.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Oh?

 

Emily Summers:  
He's right. What is that? Another slip of paper?

 

(Examine piece of paper)

 

**This came out of Tatsuaki's pocket.**

**It could be very relevant to the case so I should take a look at it...**

 

Emily Summers:  
"There's something I want you to see. Meet me at the library at 11 a.m. S-R-R-R-D-D"

Wh-what the...?! This is...!

 

Kou:  
It was probably written to Tatsuaki. But by who?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Heh. As an amateur when it comes to these things, your ignorance is understandable, Mr Kou.

Clearly, this was an invitation from the killer. See how they made sure not to sign their name?

 

Emily Summers:  
An invitation from the killer to meet here at 11 a.m...huh...?

But what's this part at the end about? "S-R-R-R-D-D"?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A secret code perhaps? Hm…Very mysterious...

 

Kou:  
......

 

**Kou looks pretty deep in thought about this.**

**An anonymous note...and a secret code. What could it mean...?**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
 **Anonymous Note**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
That's it! Time's up! Stop! Stopstopstopstoooooooop!

Now then! If you're all done snooping around...we can finally begin!

Class trial number two! Comin’ at ya live, fo'shizzle!

…Okay. I'm done talking like that now...So come on down to The Hexagon!

From there, we will take the elevator down to the trial grounds where your fates will be decided!

I won't have any tardiness this time around! Be there ASAP! Puhuhu!

 

Kou:  
…So, our time's up.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. There's no point in hesitating.

Mr Kou. Emily Summers. Let us make haste.

 

Kou:  
Hmm...I hope we have everything we need...

Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried...

 

Emily Summers:  
No, it's okay. I'm not worried.

We'll bring Tatsuaki's killer to justice. I know we will.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's a fine way of thinking.

Now, no more standing around! We have to go.

 

**Having psyched ourselves up, we all made our way to The Hexagon.**

**All we had to leave behind was the body of our friend...**

 

(Go to the Hexagon)

 

**THE HEXAGON**

 

Tintori:  
THE LAST FEW HAVE NOW ARRIVED, MASTER.

WOULD THEY QUALIFY AS "LATE"? PLEASE SAY YES.

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Now, what would be the fun in executing anyone now of all times?

Jeez, you gotta learn how to set the mood, Birdbrain!

 

Tintori:  
MY APOLOGIES, YOUR MONOCHROMOSITY.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Grrrr...Nobody cares about what you two have to say!

If we're gonna do this, then there's no point in delayin', right?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Yes...I’d like to find Tatsuaki's killer sooner rather than later.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes! Me too...

 

Monokuma:  
Argh! Alright, alright already!

You guys seriously don't get how to build tension either, do you?

Ya gotta start with long dramatic pauses!

...Like so.

........................

.........................................................................

 

Emily Summers:  
Argh, come on already!

We're sick of waiting! And we're all sick of playing your game!

So just let us get to the trial already so this killing can finally end!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh heh! Well said!

 

Monokuma:  
Okay, fine! If you're all ready then step into the elevator...

Grrrrr! Gotta suck the fun outta everything...these damn kids...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
You...think we'll be okay, Sis...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Don't worry yourself Akira.

As long as we work together, everything will be fine!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! Let's do it then! Ahahaha!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. All this self motivating is just pathetic...

...If you idiots want any chance of surviving, you should just rely on me.

It'd be foolish to do otherwise.

 

Koko Umami:  
That's fine by me!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! Whatever you say!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Don't listen to him, you two...

If we want a hope in hell of making it out of this alive, we all need to contribute!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
......

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah, I understand! Then I shall follow your lead, comrade Goro!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That's not what I meant...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Perhaps this time, my time on this earth will come to an end...?

Fufufu...I'm looking forward to it...

 

**...Even though we've all been in this exact same situation before...**

**...I can't help but feel scared. Will determination alone be enough to see us through this time?**

 

Kou:  
Let's go Emily.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right! Okay...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

**We stepped into the elevator and just as before, it began descending into the bowels of the facility...**

**The small metal capsule we found ourselves in sank smoothly. All too smoothly.**

**It was hard to believe that such an otherwise relaxing ride would take us to that place.**

**The class trial ground...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There's no need to be nervous, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
N-Narumi? I-I wasn't...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
This time, I will not allow any injustice.

We will discover the culprit of this despicable act. I promise you that.

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

**I appreciate that...**

**...I just wish I could say I was more comforted by it.**

 

**Just as I thought the elevator would continue to fall forever...it suddenly stopped.**

**And we all stepped out one by one.**

 

Monokuma:  
Welcome! One and all!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, uh...love what you've done with the place! Very...scholarly?

 

Monokuma:  
Really?! Really truly?!

Well, that old decor was so drab, I decided to spruce it up!

Welcome to the "Archive of Fate"!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Changing the setting to look like the crime scene to make us falter...Impressive...

...But you cannot change a room's soul...!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...And as usual, I have no idea what that gal's talkin' about...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Well, regardless, the outcome of this trial will not change!

Hear me villain! Wherever you are hiding, we will take you down!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Please try your best!

And remember to have fun, okay guys?!

 

**And so...the time has come...**

**The Ultimate Actor, Tatsuaki Utsugi...**

**He definitely could come across as selfish, even cowardly at times...**

**But he was never unkind and despite everything, he was trying to keep us all positive.**

**And for their own sake, someone in this room thought it was okay to take his life.**

**I'd believed that it was impossible. Impossible that this kind of thing wouldn't happen again...**

**And yet here we are, for the second time.**

**I can't say I want to do this. In fact, I'd never wanted to return to this horrible place…**

**However...I'll do it over and over a hundred times if I have to!**

**…Not only to keep everyone safe, but to find the truth as well!**

**Through trust and distrust, we will arrive at that truth...together!**

**And so the second class trial where our wits and wills will be tested...**

**…Will now begin.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part we begin the long awaited second class trial! If you've got a theory for how Tatsuaki was killed, be sure to share it! Reading your thoughts and predictions is always the biggest highlight of writing for me!


	21. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Deadly Life Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay! Let's begin!

 

  
_____________________________________________________________  
**CASE 2 COURT PREP**  
_____________________________________________________________  
\- Check e-Handbook  
\- Finish Preparations  
_____________________________________________________________  
The death of the Ultimate Actor, Tatsuaki Utsugi has created yet another blackened student...A photo album full of images of those who were left behind...What secrets lie behind the case where no one involved can be trusted?  
_____________________________________________________________

** TRUTH BULLETS: 15/15 **

**Monokuma File No.2**  
Victim: Tatsuaki Utsugi, The Ultimate Actor  
Height: 157cm  Weight: 62kg.  
Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma due to being struck in the back of the head. The victim was struck twice in the same location. Only the second blow was fatal.   
Other Information: There were no other wounds received postmortem or otherwise. Nor were there any traces of poisonous substances present near the body.

 **Table Clock**  
Blood was found on the face of the clock. The analogue display has been damaged and the clock has stopped.

 **Bookcase**  
For some reason, the books in this bookcase were all rearranged. The top shelf is also slightly damaged.

 **Yumi's Watch**  
Yumi checked her watch before going to the library this morning. She claims that she doesn't remember the exact time she went.

 **Wooden Chair**  
A small amount of blood was found around but not on the bottom of one of the chair legs.

 **Door Handle**  
There was a small amount of paint on the handle of the library door. It has an old fashioned sliding lock that doesn't use a key and can only be used from inside the library.

 **Secret Room**  
There was a secret room full of safety equipment and manuals behind a bookcase in the library. Could the killer have hidden in here at some point?

 **Anonymous Note**  
Found after being crumpled in Tatsuaki's pocket. It reads: "There's something I want you to see. Meet me at the library at 11 a.m. S-R-R-R-D-D" There is also a cross shaped hole in the note.

 **Envelope**  
This envelope was attached to the pinboard in Tatsuaki's dressing room with a decorative drawing pin. According to Ryotaro, it wasn't there before the morning of the incident.

 **Diagram**  
Found lying under the desk at the crime scene. [A strange rectangular grid. There is a cross on one of the rectangles and an S on another of them.]

 **Photo Album**  
Filled with photos of people in the outside world. It was open to a certain page. The photo on that page shows four children fighting Monokumas. The names Masaru Daimon, Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi and Nagisa Shingetsu are written on the back of the photo.

 **Kou's Account**  
"The bookcase was extremely heavy. You'd probably need the strength of at least two people to move it."

 **Goro's Account**  
"Jinta and I attempted to enter the library for some meditation at 10 a.m. but we found that the door was locked."

 **Akira's Account**  
"Me and Sis were boarding up the window until 10 a.m this morning. We never saw anyone enter the library before then. So, the killer and Tatsuaki must have entered the library after that time."

 **Ryotaro's Account**  
"Tatsuaki seemed very worried about something this morning. He was acting oddly at the theatre before breakfast."

 

 

**[Class Trial is in Session]  
[ALL RISE!]**

 

 

Monokuma:  
Now, before we start, let me give a short explanation of the class trial!

You will all discuss the incident and vote for whodunnit!

If you vote correctly, only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person...

I will punish everyone besides the blackened and freedom from the facility will be theirs!

Will you make the right choice or the despairingly wrong one? That's up to you to decide!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now then, If Monokuma has finished his explanation...

I'd like to begin my opening statement.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Opening statement? What are you, some kinda attorney?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Moron! That's exactly what she is!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, relax will ya? It was just a joke.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh-shut up! I knew that!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
The time for jokes has passed us by, Taro.

Now is the time for vengeance!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Vengeance huh...

Yeah...I like the sound of that!

You listening Tats?! We're gonna find your killer, alright?! Just hang in there!

 

Kou:  
Narumi. Maybe you could bring everyone else up to speed here?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Certainly.

The victim was Tatsuaki Utsugi, The Ultimate Actor.

His body was found seated at the desk in the library...

...And there was a book open in front of him.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
So...he died while reading then?

Poor Tatsuaki, he didn't deserve to die in such a horrible way!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
C'mon sis! Cheer up! Better him than us, right?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! You can't say that!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
And what of the cause of death, Suited Devil...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Blunt force trauma to the back of the head. In other words, he was beaten to death.

I'm admittedly no coroner but that's what it looked like to me.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Didn' ya jus' read that offa the Monokuma File? Even I could do that!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ahem. Anyway...

To begin, I suggest we discuss the weapon used to bludgeon Tatsuaki.

Any objections?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
That...sounds reasonable enough. I-in my opinion that is!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, wait a second! Aren't we gonna talk about the motive that Monokuma gave us?

I mean, that was pretty important last time, wasn't it?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I agree. That could prove critical to this case!

NICE JOB TARO! THE CASE IS AS GOOD AS SOLVED!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You morons. Haven't you ever heard of due process?

We'll talk about the motive when it becomes relevant. Otherwise we'll just get off track.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Oh...

I’m sorry Taro. I've failed...*Sob*

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh-whoa! No need for the drama big guy! He's right anyway.

Okay, have it your way, kid. Let's talk about the murder weapon.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Good. Let's begin then.

 

**The murder weapon huh? Given the evidence we have, that should be pretty obvious...**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Table Clock

 

Goro Shippuden:  
The murder weapon in this case... {What could it be...?}

It had to have been **something with a healthy amount of weight to it!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I didn' notice anythin' like that at the crime scene...

Then again, I don't go to the library too often.

Readin' ain't really my thing...  
             {You don't say…}

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
If no one saw any weapons then...Ah-hah!

The despicable dastard must have **taken it from the crime scene...**

...And disposed of it somewhere else! {Disposing of the murder weapon...again...?}

 

Koko Umami:  
But wouldn't that be...like, risky?

Cause like, what if Veggie had seen them?!  
                        {Can broomsticks even see?}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Never mind your stupid broom!

... **Anyone could have seen them!**

 

**Was the murder weapon taken from the library? I kinda doubt that.**

**Let's see if I can't show them why that is!**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
The despicable dastard must have **taken it from the crime scene...**

 

(Fire Table Clock)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I doubt the killer took the murder weapon with them when they left the scene.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What?! But how could you know such a thing? Unless...unless...

 

Emily Summers:  
Unless I have what I believe to be the murder weapon right here? Because I do.

We found it on the desk that Tatsuaki was sitting at.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
H-Hoooooww uunnexpeeeeeecteeeeeeddd!!!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
This is...a clock, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yes.

The analogue display has been cracked and it's covered in blood…

…If that doesn't scream "murder weapon", I don't know what does!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Y-yeah! That's gotta be it then!

The killer used that clock to bash Tatsuaki's brains in!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's not all though. There's something else that this clock tells us.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? There…is?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Could an instrument of the Dark Lord Cronos possibly tell us that much...?

Nay. I say it's impossible!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well? Would anyone like to guess?

Give me your deductions and let's compare them!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
This isn't a stupid game you know! Our lives are at stake here!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. Come now, Yoshikazu Shibamura.

...There's no harm in a little battle of wits.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ugh...Great.

...And I thought we got rid of all the looneys last trial...

 

**Well, if I know Narumi, she'll have her way no matter what...**

**So I guess I should play along for now...**

**Hmm...we know that this clock is the murder weapon but apparently, it tells us something else?**

**What could that be I wonder...?**

 

**< =Hangman's Gambit=>**

 

E     H    O    M    A    E  
    I     F     T    D    T  
_ _ _ _  _ _  _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

**T I M E  O F  D E A T H**

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

**COMPLETE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi...are you talking about "the time when Tatsuaki was killed"?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Precisely.

 

Koko Umami:  
Whaaaaaaaa?! But how could you figure out something like that?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's elegantly simple. You see, when Tatsuaki was struck with this clock...

...The time on it stopped entirely.

This happens to give us the exact time when the victim was killed.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
R-really?

Damn...that's pretty convenient for us...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ha! No way would the killer just leave the time of death out in the open like that though!

Couldn't they have just...changed the time on the clock to trick us?

 

Monokuma:  
No way Jose! All clocks in this facility are one hundred percent idiot-proof!

And that means that they can't be tampered with by you guys!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's impossible for any of us to change the time on this clock.

Therefore I believe we can take the time displayed as the genuine article.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, well! That's mighty handy, isn't it?!

'Specially since Monokuma left the time of death outta the Monokuma File!

 

Monokuma:  
Monokuma Industries is not responsible for any liabilities as a result of missing information on its products!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh?! Th-there's a "Monokuma Industries" now?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
So...what does the time say on that clock, Narumi?

If we know that, we might be able to work out a list of suspects!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! You're totally right, Sis!

C'mon! What are you waiting for?! Tell us what it says already!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The time on the murder weapon reads...

_…11 o'clock._

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...11 o'clock exactly, was it...?

...So, as the bell tolled on the hour, so too did it toll for the young thespian...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Impossible. There are no bells in this facility.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I...was being metaphorical, Witch...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm…11 o’clock huh…

What does that tell us?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, now that we have this information...

It does make it easier to work out a list of suspects...

 

Koko Umami:  
Ooooh! You're right!

Tee hee! They might as well give up now!

Okay! Whoever killed Tatsy, please raise your hand!

Now that we figured out the time of death, we have you cornered! NEHEHEHEIGH!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I think it may be too soon for that…maybe…

B-But we might be able to work out some people's alibis for that time…right?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Alibis, eh? Ha! That should be simple enough!

Then I, your _Shining Hero of Justice_ , will begin!

At the time in question, I was meditating at the shooting range with Goro!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes. I can confirm this.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You...You were meditating at the shooting range?

…That's a suspicious place to do something like that. Very suspicious!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well, the desert biome was too hot...

...And the door to the library was locked when we checked earlier on...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Indeed! Plus, there were too many people coming and going in the theatre!

There truly was no other option for us!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
EXACTLY! THERE IS NOTHING SUSPICIOUS ABOUT OUR ACTIONS!!!!!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
THAT'S RIGHT! SO STOP SUSPECTING US, VILLAIN!!!!!

 

Koko Umami:  
WHY ARE WE SHOUTING??!!!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...Akira and I were asked to help out on stage this morning.

We were boarding up the large window there for the performance tonight.

So, we can definitely vouch for each other’s innocence.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Woo! We have alibis!

Ahahahahaha! Get fucked, Losers!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh, I should probably mention that Emily was in the dressing room at that time.

I was waiting outside so I could help her with uh...something...if need be…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Well, well, well...wha's goin' on there I wonder?

...Were you guys makin' some kinda erotic calendar or somethin'?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that's definitely not what happened! And why would you jump to that conclusion?!

 

**If I mention that Tatsuaki's dress caused me to pass out for an hour, it'd just be insulting his memory...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, does anyone else have something to add?

If not, we may have to work with a rather long list of suspects...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Grrr! Are you kidding? We've only narrowed it down THIS MUCH?!

God, you're all useless! Useless!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...But if there really is no way to make progress...

...Then perhaps the time for execution is finally near...?

 

Emily Summers:  
N-no! Hang on a second! We can still talk about this!

 

**We've gotta find some way to narrow down the suspects of this case! But how?**

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Anonymous Note  
\- Diagram  
\- Photo Album

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
**Only six of us have alibis** for the time of the murder...

                                {Six?}  
Well, that still leaves us **six potential killers!**  
       {Not including yourself in that count, huh?}

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Maybe there's some way of decreasing that number? I wonder...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Ah. You mean by killing off the remaining suspects one by one...?

...Then I insist...! Sacrifice me to the void...  
                                   {Wait, what?}

  
Kira Tsubasa:  
No, no! We could never do something like that!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hmm…But as long as **there's a one in seven chance...**

Come my friends! We shall take a guess! And let luck be on our side!  
                                                              {How dumb are you?}

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There's no need to be so rash. We just need to ask ourselves one thing.

Who did Tatsuaki meet with this morning?

Unfortunately **we may not have any way of knowing that...**  
       {Is she just gonna give up then?}

 

**This is getting us nowhere fast...**

**I wonder if there's evidence that points to a possible suspect...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Unfortunately **we may not have any way of knowing that...**

 

(Fire Anonymous Note)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I think there is something that could help us here. A clue to be precise.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh really?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A clue? Th-Thank goodness!

Wh-what is it?

 

Emily Summers:  
This note fell out of Tatsuaki's pocket while we were investigating his body.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. If I remember correctly, it said something along the lines of…

"There's something I want you to see. Meet me at the library at 11 a.m. S-R-R-R-D-D"

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. That was it.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
_Esararardidi?_ Uh, did you stroke out at the end or something?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. There was actually a series of strange letters at the end of the message.

But...I'm still not sure what they could mean...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! More importantly, who sent Tatsuaki tha' note?!

I mean, they gotta be the culprit, right?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. Based on what we know so far, I have to agree.

Whoever sent that note met up with Tatsuaki in the library. It's pretty suspicious.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh huh. If we can work out the author of this note, then it should lead us to the killer!

 

Koko Umami:  
Whoooa there!

 

[Split screen separating Koko and Emily]

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey Sunny! Uh, are you sure about that?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What do you mean? Of course I'm sure!

 

Koko Umami:  
Reeeeaally?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yes...

 

Koko Umami:  
Really really _reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaallly?!_

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko...have you actually got an argument or...?

 

Koko Umami:  
NEIGH! I mean, YEAH! I do!

…Wanna hear it?!

 

**Oh boy...**

 

**=[Rebuttal Showdown= >**

 

Truth Blades:  
\- Diagram  
\- Anonymous Note  
\- Envelope

 

Koko Umami:  
That note was in Tatsy's pocket, wasn't it?

NEIGH! Then that settles it!

What if the note wasn't for him?!

Maybe he stole it or......... something like that!

Umami can't think of any other explanations!

 

**ADVANCE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko, you know as well as I do that Tatsuaki wouldn't do that.

Are you sure that this is even worth arguing?

 

Koko Umami:  
But this could be, like, the key to the whole case!

Just like how that note doesn't say who it was from...

... **It doesn't say who it was written to!**

I bet **it wasn't even meant for Tatsy** at all!

I mean, why would he know what all those weird letters mean?

SSSSSSSSRRRRD. That makes no sense to Umami either!

 

**Something tells me that Koko's just arguing for argument's sake...**

**But I still owe it to her to get her back on the right track!**

 

Koko Umami:  
I bet **it wasn't even meant for Tatsy** at all!

 

(Use Envelope)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll cut that argument to shreds!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm positive that the note was for Tatsuaki and no one else.

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? But like, why?

 

Emily Summers:  
This envelope was pinned to the board in Tatsuaki's dressing room. The note was most likely inside it.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh? Why do you say that?! Is there something special about that envelope?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Compare the envelope with the note. There's a big similarity between them.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah! I SEE!

You're referring to the cross shaped hole in both objects, aren't you?!

 

Kou:  
If the note was folded up and placed inside the envelope, those holes would line up.

...There's no way that could be a coincidence.

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh, neigh! But where did this hole come from, Sunny?

Umami must know! Tell her! Teeeeell heeeeeer!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-It's simple enough.

The pin which was used to attach the envelope to the board in Tatsuaki's dressing room was an odd shape...

If you used that pin, I'm sure it would make a hole just like that one.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Very well done Emily Summers. I couldn't have said it better myself. 

 

 

Koko Umami:  
Aww...so the note really was sent to Tatsy, huh?

Umami should have just stuck to horses...she's no good at mystery solving...

 

Kou:  
Well, if we don't question everything, important information might slip through the cracks.

You did a good job, Koko.

 

Koko Umami:  
Really?! Yay!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, now that the recipient of the note is pretty set in stone, we gotta figure out who sent it, right?

So uh...any ideas anyone?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
We could perform a handwriting analysis by comparing our handwriting to that of the note!

If we did that, we could figure out who wrote it.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh. Not a bad idea, big guy. Guess all those brain nutrients didn't go to waste, after all!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Unfortunately, the author appears to have disguised their handwriting.

See? The note is written so plainly that anyone could have written it.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
In that case, maybe there was something about the envelope used?

Was it...special in any way?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No...the envelope is incredibly plain in appearance.

The culprit seems to have used nothing that could link the note and themselves.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Jeez...do I have to spell it out for you people?

Obviously, the _coded message_ is the most suspicious thing here.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course! Decipher the message and you decipher the villain!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka :  
Mm-hm. I agree.

But...is there any way we can figure out what the code means?

Usually, we'd need some sort of key to decode something like this, I believe.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A key...? B-But does something like that exist?

I'm sorry. Did I speak out of line?!

 

**A key, huh?**

**Hmm. Maybe there _is_ something I can use to figure out this code's meaning...!**

 

(Present Diagram)

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
This diagram that we found beneath the desk at the crime scene...it has that cross shaped hole in it too!

...So it had to have also been included in the envelope!

And if that's the case…we might be able to use it to decipher the code.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ha! Well jus' leave it to me!

When it comes to crackin' codes and passwords, there ain't none better than the Ultimate Thief!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
How fortunate! If anyone can decipher this code, Bunko can!

I've never been happier to know a criminal before.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Uh...thanks...I think.

Yo Em! How 'bout handin' me the note and tha' diagram an' I'll work my magic!

 

Emily Summers:  
A-alright. Here it is.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hmm...I see...I see...

.....................

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
.....................

Uh...I dunno! That there's a pretty tricky code!

I gotta admit, it's got me stumped!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Whaaaaaat?! Not even the Ultimate Thief can crack this code?!

Impossible! What kind of evil encryption did the killer use to hide this code?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Are you trying to make fun of us, Bunko Kamio?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Naw, nothin' like tha'. It's just...

Well, usually I use a big computer to figure out these sorta things...

They can do hundreds of calculations a second! It makes breakin' into things a real breeze!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ugh...some Ultimate Thief you are...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm. Well, looks like it's back to the drawing board. Does anyone have any other ideas?

 

Emily Summers:  
But...there's gotta be a way, right?

.........................

 

**...Nnngh...It's no good. Without any clues, this message is unsolvable--**

 

Kou:  
The letters correspond to directions.

 

Emily Summers:  
...Huh?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Whoa whoa WHOA! Where did THAT come from?!

We're all here with our brains melting trying to figure this out and you say something like that?!

Hey! Teach me your secrets, Master! C'mon, you can tell me!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now, now. There's no need to get excited yet.

Mr Kou was obviously just guessing. There is no way he could have figured it out so quickly.

 

Kou:  
"R" means "Right" and "D" means "Down". The "S" refers to a starting point of some sort. Probably.

Sorry. I kind of figured it out while you were all talking before and I couldn't keep it to myself.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The hell?! What are ya, some sort of supercomputer?!

Even I couldn't figure that thing out!

 

**That was definitely...surprising.**

**I never thought Kou would be so good at deciphering codes like that!**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
But what exactly do you mean by "directions"? DIRECTIONS TO WHAT?!!

 

Kou:  
The diagram would probably be helpful in understanding that.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm? The…diagram?

 

Kou:  
I wonder...what is this meant to be an image of? This grid of rectangles…

…The shape is definitely familiar to me but...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hang on! You acted like you knew everything a second ago! And now you're playing dumb?!

 

Kou:  
Uh, sorry. I guess I'm better at solving some puzzles than others.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...That may have something to do with your forgotten talent, Mr Kou.

...But even so, I commend you for getting us this far.

 

Kou:  
Thanks. I'll do anything I can to help.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. Show off. I had it figured out all along!

I just...decided not to tell any of you, you know? You have to figure some stuff out for yourself.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, sure. Just admit it, you're not as smart as ya think.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Nnngh! Shut the hell up! 

 

**Hmm...if the letters refer to directions like Kou said...**

**Then what could this diagram represent? Maybe I should think outside the box with this...**

Q.

\- The Facility  
\- The Library  
\- A Bookshelf  
\- A Ladder

A.

\- A Bookshelf

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll bet this diagram represents a bookshelf!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
A...bookshelf...? What does that have to do with directions?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Surely you don't mean...the bookshelf is a portal to another dimension...?

...That would mean that Tatsuaki's killer...was not of this world...?

 

Koko Umami:  
Whaaat?! Neigh way! That's so cooool!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Stop confusing people with that delusional crap! I was asking a real question!

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, okay...imagine a chessboard with one square designated as a starting point.

By using directions such as up, down, left and right, you could direct someone to a specific square.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Ah! So in this case, the note directed Tatsuaki to a specific book on the shelf!

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right.

And there's only one bookshelf they'd use for something like that.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You're referring to that bookshelf, aren't you? The one that served as Monokuma's motive?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. And comparing this diagram with how that bookshelf looks now...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
AHA! THE LOCATION OF THE MISSING BOOK!

IT'S IN THE EXACT PLACE THAT THOSE DIRECTIONS POINT TO!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So we've come full circle. The book that the killer pointed Tatsuaki to...

...Was the book he was reading when he died. The photo album.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Photo album?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The motive for this case. Every album on that shelf contained photos of our loved ones.

Tatsuaki was looking through one such photo album when he was killed.

His hand was still resting between the pages when his body was found.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. It definitely looked that way.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
But...what does that mean? ARE YOU SAYING TATSUAKI TOOK THE BAIT?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Poor Tatsuaki...he must have let his curiosity get the better of him...

 

Monokuma:  
Yes indeed! The temptation of knowing whether or not your family survived the apocalypse...

Who wouldn't give in to something like that?!

 

Tintori:  
EVEN AS A ROBOT I KNOW THAT I COULD NOT RESIST, MASTER.

THAT IS WHY I SCANNED THROUGH EVERY ITEM ON THAT BOOKSHELF BEHIND YOUR BACK.

 

Monokuma:  
What's this? I've been betrayed by my minion?!

This will not do at all! Looks like someone will need some reprogramming!

 

Tintori:  
EEP.

 

Kou:  
...What was the exact nature of Tatsuaki's motive, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The photo he was looking at had an image of four children on it.

There were four names on the back. Two of them are unfamiliar to me...but the other two...

...Were " _Kotoko Utsugi_ and _Jataro Kemuri_."

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-huh?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
W-wait a minute! Did you say "Kemuri"?!

Are you saying that both Tatsuaki and Yumi had a relative in the same photo?!

Wh-what are the odds of something like that?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Obviously, it's not just a coincidence, moron.

I'll bet Utsugi and Kemuri had a connection before this whole thing started.

And clearly, their siblings knew each other too…

Isn't that right, you murderous freak?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-AH!

N-no! That's not true at all!

Th-the first time Tatsuaki and I met was here! In this facility!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, technically...that's not true at all.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Huh?!

 

Monokuma:  
Remember how you all spent time together before arriving here?

Oh, wait! Of course you don't remember that! That's because your memories were stolen!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-what are you talking about?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Is it possible that some memory was restored about the relationship the two of you shared...?

Perhaps something happened in that year which would have given you the impetus...

...The impetus for murder...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now, now. There's no need for jumping to conclusions like that!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I swear! I haven't remembered a thing!

I really didn't know Tatsuaki very well at all...

M-Monokuma! Tell them! Tell them that I haven't remembered anything!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
WHAT?! You're asking the ringleader for help?!

That is clearly suspicious!

 

Monokuma:  
Memory wiping is a tricky business y'know! You gotta be careful not to lobotomise the subject in the process!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
You Unbearable Bear! Is that meant to be a threat?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
That's not a threat! We've already lost our memories after all! Hahaha!

 

Monokuma:  
Anyway, to answer your question, anything could happen really!

All it takes is one spark of nostalgia to reignite a memory from one's past!

A familiar smell...An old song...or even a photograph.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-what?! No no no! That's not right at all!

 

Kou:  
That was probably an added effect of this motive...

It was always possible that someone would regain their school memories.

 

Emily Summers:  
And...if that happened...it could trigger another motive, right?

 

Tintori:  
A CHAIN REACTION OF UNEXPECTED MOTIVES. JUST WHAT I WOULD EXPECT FROM MY MASTER.

MASTER, YOU REALLY HATE BOREDOM, DON'T YOU? HOW EVIL.

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Is it evil to resent the mundane? Then I'm guilty as charged!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yumi Kemuri. As much as I hate to say it, you are now the prime suspect in this murder.

Do you have anything to say for yourself?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I...I don't know! I don't understand anything anyone's saying!

S-Seriously! What are you all talking about…?!

 

**Could Yumi be the culprit? Either I prove it's possible or we go back to square one.**

**For now, we need to keep this trial moving forward, no matter what!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Yumi is being accused here?! Who would have thought?! (Besides everyone, that is...)
> 
> What do you think? Could Yumi actually be the killer? Or is it someone else? I'm really enjoying reading your theories in the comments so keep 'em coming!


	22. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Deadly Life Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly drawing closer to the truth! Let's see how Yumi fares against these new accusations!

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Photo Album  
\- Bookcase  
\- Ryotaro's Account  
\- Door Handle  
\- Secret Room

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
The photo album is clear evidence!

                                   {She totally did!}  
**You knew Utsugi before all this** , didn't you?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I didn't, I'm telling you!

I-I had no reason to hate Tatsuaki! He was just a trapped student like me...  
                                                   {So? What does that matter?}

  
Koko Umami:              {Kotoko Utsugi and Jataro Kemuri…}  
Huuuh? But didn't, like, **your brother and his sister know each other?**

 

Yumi Kemuri:      {Liar!}  
No! I don't remember anything like that! {She's lying!}  
                     {Could it be…?}  
  
I-I don't remember Jataro having many friends at all...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, this motive had to have somethin' to do with the murder, right?

               {Exactly!}  
Tatsuaki wouldn't have been **killed while lookin' through the album** otherwise...  
           {You're right about that...}

  
Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I know that but...um...

                           {I don't believe that!}  
That's right! **I-I never even went to the library this morning!** {There's no way!}  
                       {That's the best you can do?}  
  
I couldn't have done it if I wasn't there, right?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Gah! To change tactics so suddenly!

                                                                                 {Mmm…Eels…}  
Truly, you are the most slippery of eels, Ultimate Artist! {Shut up, Goro!}

 

**If Yumi truly does have a motive, she's not going to reveal it anytime soon...**

**But if I can prove something else about her actions, then maybe...**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
That's right! **I-I never even went to the library this morning!**

 

(Fire Door Handle)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
But Yumi, you did go to the library this morning, didn't you?

I mean, you told me so yourself.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Eep!

 

[Flashback]

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I mean, I went there just this morning...and now there's a dead body there!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
And aside from that, you left clear evidence of your presence.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Clear evidence...? To what devilish item do you refer...?

 

Emily Summers:  
There was clearly some green paint left on the door handle inside the room.

And there's only one person here I can think of who uses a lot of paint...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, come to think of it...

Yumi _was_ the one who Tats asked to paint the backdrops for the play.

I mean, as the Ultimate Artist, it made sense, right?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Ah! No no no! You've got it all wrong!

Um! Th-that is...I actually hadn't started painting that morning yet, so...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Are...you sure about that? I saw you when I passed through the stage this morning, remember?

You were hard at work! I remember thinking to myself, "Now this is a girl I can count on!"

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh...And now you don't think that...?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hell no! You're looking guiltier by the second!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Uwaah!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's also worthy of note that apart from the door handle, there was another place where paint was found.

I took the liberty of cleaning some of the blood off the murder weapon and...well...

...There was more green paint underneath.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-there was?!

 

**I didn't know about that. I never even thought to check!**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-More paint?! On the murder weapon?!

No, seriously! I have no idea what any of you are talking about right now!

I-I never even touched that clock! I only ever rely on my watch to tell me the time anyway!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Of course you do. If I were you, I wouldn't trust the clocks that Monokuma set up either!

Don't worry Yumi! I understand your feelings completely!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk. For someone who understands, you sure missed the point of this entire discussion...

Well whatever. Whether you used the table clock to tell the time or not, you definitely held it at one point.

...So, obviously, that makes you the culprit.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-uwaaaaah!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I see, I see. The fog of ambiguity has finally lifted, revealing the culprit's true form...

...You may shiver and tremble timidly, but that is only on account of your own cold blood...!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
C-c-c-c-cold blood?!

N-no...you've got it all wrong...I'm...I'm not a bad person...

 

Koko Umami:  
Hahaha! But, like, why would a good person commit a murder, y'know?

NEIGH! I think we should just do the vote and go back home! Veggie needs feeding!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! C'mon already! Let's just do it!

Start the vote! Start the vote! Start the vote!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Mmmgh...wh-why does everyone doubt me...?

...I-I just don't understand...

............

 

**...No matter how I look at it, this just seems wrong.**

**Yumi...She's clearly suffering because she can't defend herself.**

**But...I just don't see any way that she couldn't be the killer...**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Then it's settled! We're ready to vote now!

The culprit is the villainous artist, Yumi Kemuri! She murdered Tatsuaki in cold blood!

Are there any objections?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

...Yes. I object.

 

**Huh?**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Excellent! It seems we're all in agreement!

...Sorry, what was that?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I said...I object!

There are still some issues that need to be cleared up before we can vote!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh? B-b-b-b-b-b-BWUUUUUUUUUUUUH??!!!

What's this?! A surprise attack?

Agh! I was not prepared! Noooooooooooo!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Huh? Narumi's objecting at the very last second?

Oh my! How very Ultimate Attorney-like! Well done!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...What are you doing? You can't seriously want to keep going?

We already know who the killer is! So how about you just stay quiet, huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. I refuse to let this one go!

Yumi Kemuri, I vow to defend you against these allegations!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
.......H-huh?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You're gonna defend the murderer...again?

Heh. Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?

Didn't you learn _anything_ , you moron? In a situation like this, defending each other is pointless!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. It's not pointless. Especially in this situation.

And that's because...I believe Yumi is innocent.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
INNOCENT?! For the Ultimate Attorney to say that...

...THE CLAIM MUST HAVE SOME MERIT!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
No way! She's just saying shit to drag the trial out longer!

C'mon everyone! Don't listen to her! Just vote for Yumi and we can get outta here already!

 

Kou:  
Hmm, I think we should hear her out at least. We have to be 100% sure after all.

So Narumi, why do you think she's innocent?

 

**Narumi's the Ultimate Attorney. She must have some really strong evidence to save Yumi!**

**Alright Narumi! Show us what you've got!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
My evidence for my line of reasoning is...uh...

...I'm not certain. I just think she's innocent.

 

Emily Summers:  
...

H-huh?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, that's a good one, Narumi! 10/10!

...Wait, really? You're not joking?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
One thing I've learned in these class trials as opposed to the real world...

...is that the evidence lies. And it lies quite often.

So, for once, I've decided to trust in my heart. And my heart say that Yumi is not a killer!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...N-Narumi...I-I...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, give me a freaking break!

What kind of lawyer are you? "Following your heart"...? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
What, ya got somethin' against tha', ya little punk?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Of course I do. What sensible person wouldn't?

Tsk! You really are such idiots...Look, let me lay it out for you so your small minds can understand...

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Ryotaro's Account  
\- Kou's Account  
\- Goro's Account  
\- Akira's Account

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I think this case is pretty clear cut at this point...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...how so?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
**Kemuri's already confessed to going to the library** , right?  
                 {That's not the same as confessing murder...}

Well, that's all it takes!

 

Goro Shippuden:                        {But there's more evidence!}  
I don't know...To condemn someone on just that alone...  
                                                                          {I agree...}  
IT SEEMS IRRESPONSIBLE!!!  {My ears!}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Irresponsible? You gotta be kidding me!

 **Utsugi and Kemuri were the only ones who entered the library this morning.**  
                             {Were they really the only ones...?}

To suspect anyone else would be totally illogical!  
             {That's right...}

 

Kou:  
Are you sure that they were the only ones?  {What do you mean?}  
    {This guy's suspicious!}

             {Who?} {What?}  
There might have been **someone else.**  {Where?}  
             {When?} {Why?}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! Shut the hell up and listen to what I'm saying!  {Hell naw!}

 

**I have no idea if what Narumi says is true...**

**But in any case, I feel like proving the possibility of Yumi's innocence at least is important.**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
**Utsugi and Kemuri were the only ones who entered the library that morning.**

 

(Fire Goro's Account)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
No. It's possible that someone else visited the library that morning.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
W-wait! Are you...Are you siding with Narumi?

Does that mean you think that Yumi's innocent?!

 

Emily Summers:  
I...didn't say that...

I just meant it's possible that Yumi's not the only suspect here.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What?! Explain yourself!

 

Emily Summers:  
According to this note, Yumi called Tatsuaki to the library at 11 a.m.

But I think someone might have been there an hour earlier. At 10 a.m.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
According to who?!

 

Emily Summers:  
According to you, Jinta. You and Goro both.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
ME TOO?!

Ah, wait, I see. So you're referring to THAT, are you?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That? What is "that" exactly?

Hey, tell us what happened, big guy!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm. I mentioned this to Emily during the investigation...

BUT I'LL REPEAT IT! FOR ALL OF YOUR SAKES!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
J-just get on with it already, you airheaded airhorn!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Jinta and I visited the library that morning as we were searching for a place to meditate.

BUT TO OUR DISMAY, THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What selfish menace would barricade that door and hoard all the knowledge for themselves?!

Curses! I let a mere door come between me and justice! This is an outrage!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
A TRUE OUTRAGE, MY FRIEND!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Alright, alright! We get it! Stop fucking shouting!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So, am I correct in understanding that this is all true?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
It is.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Certainly! I'd stake my life on it!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
In that case, the matter is settled.

...There was another person at the scene of the crime that day!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...R-really...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-what are you doing?! Jumping to conclusions like that...

What does the door being locked even prove? That doesn't mean someone was in there!

 

Kou:  
Well, that door can only be locked from the inside...

I'd say it's pretty substantial evidence alright.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
But, what if hypothetically, the door was locked from the outside?

I mean, what if someone locked the door from the inside but then pulled it shut from the hallway?

 

**Would that be possible with this door? Somehow, I doubt it...**

 

(Present Door Handle)

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
With a modern door, that might be possible. However, the lock on this door was different.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Different, how?

 

Emily Summers:  
The lock on this door was an old fashioned sliding lock that didn't require a key.

As you can see, it could only be used from the inside of the library.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, I see.

I never took note of the lock on the door so I wasn't quite sure...

Thank you so much for clearing that up, Emily!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Wha...?! Sis, you're just gonna let it go at that?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Emily's reasoning was flawless, Akira. There was no need to debate it too hard.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah...But stiiiiill!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, Yoshikazu Shibamura? Are you satisfied yet?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Nnnnngh! W-well, what do you want me to say?!

That...girl is the only suspect we have! I still think she did it!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yoshikazu, what did I ever do to you...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What?! Do you want my pity, you murdering freak?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw, just can it already!

The way I see it, the person tha' was in the library at 10 a.m. is real suspicious!

...'Specially since they won't come forward an' explain themselves now...

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey! That's right!

Hmph! Naughty suspicious person! Umami wants to hear your testimony! Prrrrrft!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
PLUS! I recall that person didn't answer the door when I knocked.

...But why would they do that?

You'd expect they would answer the door if they truly were waiting for Tatsuaki to arrive...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, that's very true, Goro Shippuden.

Hmm...If that's the case, then it's possible they knew that you were not Tatsuaki Utsugi.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WHAT?! HOW COULD THEY KNOW SUCH A THING?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Obviously, they could tell just by the sound of the knock alone.

Your fat arms would've made way more noise than Utsugi's weak little limbs.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Weak little limbs huh? I guess it takes one to know one, huh?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Shut up, you ugly clown person!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey! Who's a clown person?!

 

Kou:  
Hmm...I wonder if it was the knock alone that told them it wasn't Tatsuaki at the door?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
It...wasn't the knock alone that gave away their identity...? I find that unlikely...

 

Kou:  
Well, just think about it. Tatsuaki was meant to arrive at the library at 11 a.m. Not 10 a.m.

If they truly were lying in wait for him, they wouldn't have answered the door at any other time than that.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. That makes sense.

 

Kou:  
But...the implications of that fact are troubling.

It would mean that this person somehow knew about the note that Yumi sent to Tatsuaki.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I keep telling you! I didn't write that note!

 

Kou:  
Well, in that case...

....It might be that the suspicious person in the library was the actual sender of the note.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
D-Don't just accept her lies as fact, you idiot!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! Yeah! You're just talking out your ass now! Hahaha!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ggh...Why do YOU of all people have to be on my side...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, regardless...we have no choice but to deem that person as suspicious, do we not?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Of course...

...Assuming that this suspicious individual and Yumi Kemuri are not one and the same, that is...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm. Then perhaps some more discussion is required to settle this.

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Bookcase  
\- Wooden Chair  
\- Akira's Account  
\- Secret Room  
\- Door Handle

 

Yumi Kemuri: {Yeah you are!}  
I-I'm not suspicious! I swear!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:                                         {It really is...}  
Seriously? That's, like, the most suspicious thing anyone can say!  
                                                                {Darn tootin'!}

 

Umeko Kuroku:                          {Mortal time...?}  
...Someone went to the library at 10 a.m. mortal time, correct...?  
                           {As opposed to...immortal time...?}  
  
Then that begs the question... {What question?}

                            {AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!}  
...Where did that person hide so that neither Yumi nor Tatsuaki noticed them...?  
                         {Good question...}

  
Yumi Kemuri:  
Huh? Th-that's...

   {Books?}  
Maybe they were **_behind some books?_**  
       {Could be...}

                           {Huh?}  
Or! Or **_under a piece of furniture...?_**  
           {Furniture?}

                               {Bookcase?}  
Um...maybe they were **_behind a bookcase...?_**  
                              {Hmm...}

  
Bunko Kamio:  
Girl, you sound a little desperate...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I'm sorry!  
{Pathetic...}

 

Umeko Kuroku:     {That's exactly right!}              {I dunno about that...}  
...You see...? It was **_impossible for them to hide themselves in that room...!_**  
                                                  {That may be true...}  
  
...Therefore, "she who paints canvases with blood and pain" is the culprit...!  
                                 {What a nickname!}

 

**Is it possible for that person to have hid themselves in the library...?**

**Knowing what I do now, I should be able to prove that they could!**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...maybe they were **_behind a bookcase...?_**

 

(Fire Secret Room)

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That sounds correct!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
It's still possible for Yumi to be innocent!

The culprit could have just hid behind Monokuma's motive bookcase!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...behind it?

As far as I could tell, the only thing behind that thing was a brick wall.

 

Emily Summers:  
No. That's actually not the case.

It was something Kou and I found while we were investigating...

...Behind that bookcase...was a secret room with more books and other things inside.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
A secret room in the library? Could it have been some sort of secret archive?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Or perhaps...it was some kind of _Batcave_?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Whatever it was, it could have provided a perfect hiding place for the killer!

They could have waited there the entire time for Tatsuaki to arrive. And then...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey wait a sec! You're just making wild guesses again!

 

Kou:  
Do...you have an argument, Akira?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! I mean...Just look at the distance between where Tatsuaki was killed and the bookcase behind him!

Do you really think the killer could have snuck up from behind without him noticing?

Y'know?! That's totally a contradiction, right?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wow...he's actually right!

Pfft! But I mean, I'd already thought of that of course.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...It's true. You do make a good point, Akira Tsubasa...

I do have to wonder how that person could have possibly struck the victim like that...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
B-but...that must have been what happened, right?

P-please! Say it's possible at least!

 

**It's true that it has to be possible some way or another...**

**But there are just too many obstacles between the killer and Tatsuaki for it to work!**

**Hmm...How could the killer have emerged from the secret room...grabbed the clock from the desk...**

**...And struck Tatsuaki without him ever noticing it...?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The only way this murder could be possible for someone other than you, Yumi Kemuri...

...Is if there was some sort of fundamental flaw in our logic so far.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
A fundamental flaw? My goodness! Could something like that really be possible?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I had believed our logic to be quite sound. However...

WHAT IF YOU'RE RIGHT?! WE COULD BE ON ENTIRELY THE WRONG TRACK!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
D-Don't go jumping to conclusions again!

Well, Nagatsuka? What is this so called "fundamental flaw in our logic"?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...

Actually...there is one detail that has troubled me since the beginning of this trial.

...It pertains to a very important piece of evidence related to the victim, in fact.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
There's...something wrong with the evidence?

 

**A piece of evidence related to the victim, huh? Could she mean...?**

 

(Present Monokuma File No.2)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a problem with the Monokuma File, isn't there?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Precisely.

Though it's not so much a problem as something that doesn't quite line up with what we think we know.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Whaaat?! Wait...seriously? What's wrong with it, huh? Huh?!

 

**That's right...The problem with the autopsy report lies in...**

Q.

\- Victim's Height  
\- Victim's Weight  
\- Cause of Death  
\- Other Information

A.

\- Cause of Death

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
According to the Monokuma File, the cause of death was a blow to the head.

...But that's not all there was to it. Apparently, Tatsuaki was struck twice in the same area.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh?! Twice?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's right. We acted on the assumption that the table clock was used to strike the victim once.

But that may not necessarily be the case.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Wait, wait! Hold on a second! The victim was hit twice? There's no way that's possible!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What do you mean by that, Akira?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira...that _is_ what the Monokuma File says, remember?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah but I mean...Monokuma must've made a mistake, right?

 

Tintori:  
HOW DARE YOU. MY MASTER'S CORONERS SKILLS ARE SECOND TO NONE.

 

Monokuma:  
It's true y'know! I have a PhD in post-mortem biology from Mono Mono University!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Th-That's not a real university!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey, Akira! Why're ya so sure Tatsuaki was only hit once, huh?

Keep talkin' like that an' people might start suspectin' ya, ya know?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Aargh! Th-That might be true but...Um...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, maybe you should just be quiet for now, hmm?

We don't need you running your mouth like some parrot, do we?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Mm-hm! I got it Sis! Don't worry about me!

My mouth is sealed tighter than an F-16 cockpit!

 

**Huh...that was...weird...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well anyway, this detail is not something we can just take for granted.

...Because it opens up the possibility of a second weapon being used in the murder.

 

Kou:  
Oh, I see. Rather than the table clock just being used twice, the culprit may have used another item...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh for the love of...When will you people stop jumping to these moronic conclusions?!

If you keep pursuing this line of thinking, we'll all just end up dead!

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Ryotaro's Account

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
There's no way **something else was used as the murder weapon!**  
{W-why do you hate me so much?}

The killer must have just hit him twice with the table clock! {Is that true?}

Once to kill him and the second time just to make sure!  
 {And a third time for good luck!}      {Stop joking around!}

 

Jinta Azumaya:        {Maybe...}  
Hah! You think a villain this cunning would be so unsure in committing the deed?!

Nay, I say!  
{Neigh, I say!}

            {No way that's possible!}  
Clearly it was the **_wooden chair_** that dealt the final blow!  
                   {Huh? The one he was sitting on?}

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh way! Umami thinks they **_hit him with the bookcase!_** {That's so stupid...}  
{Well, maybe if they removed the books?}

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...That's a little too big. {No kiddin'...}

         {It would have to be a heavy one...}  
What if they just **_used one of the books?_**  
{A dictionary?} {Or maybe a phone book?}

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...The brute had no need of earthly weapons... {Here it comes...}

...They merely **_used a swift headbutt_** to end the actor's life...!  
     {*Sigh* There it is...}

 

Goro Shippuden:  
COULD THEY HAVE POSSIBLY PERFORMED SUCH AN ADVANCED SKILL?!

 

**A second weapon may have been used in this murder.**

**And if that's the case, the use of this weapon might also solve that problem from before...**

**...The problem of how the culprit snuck up on Tatsuaki without him noticing...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
There's no way **something else was used as the murder weapon!**

 

(Copy Statement)

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh way! Umami thinks they hit him with the bookcase!

 

(Fire "Something else was used as the murder weapon!")

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That sounds correct!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it! I'll bet the culprit used the motive bookcase to hit Tatsuaki!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
The bookcase...itself...?

 

Emily Summers:  
As I recall, the top shelf of that bookcase was slightly damaged.

That damage might have come from the moment the shelf crashed down on to Tatsuaki's head!

 

Kou:  
So that was what caused it...I see...

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh! Umami was right?! Yay!

Um...but why did they have to use the bookcase?

 

Emily Summers:  
...Because that way it would be easy to kill Tatsuaki before he could retaliate.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh...How do you mean?

 

Emily Summers:  
The culprit waited on the other side of the bookcase for Tatsuaki to take the bait...

...Then, using that as a signal, they pushed over the bookcase at that moment.

 

Kou:  
Oh, by bait, you mean the photo album, huh?

Ah...Then that must have been why the note was so specific about which book to take.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. They had to be absolutely sure that the person on the other side was Tatsuaki.

...And when that book was removed, they'd be able to see it and know for sure.

I recall the bookcase didn't have a back...

So knowing which book was taken would be just as easy from their side as it was for Tatsuaki.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Fufufu. So the intent was to crush the actor underneath that bookcase...How devious...

...But what proof do you possess that the bookcase was actually pushed over?

...A mere damaged shelf is not nearly enough, I'll have you know...!

 

**Proof huh? Well, if I remember correctly...**

**There was definitely something different about the bookcase when I first saw it...**

**...And how it looked at the crime scene.**

**And that was...**

Q.

\- The colour of the bookcase  
\- The shape of the bookcase  
\- The books were rearranged  
\- The volumes were different

A.

\- The books were rearranged

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's very possible that the bookcase fell over at one point.

After all, the books had all been rearranged.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Rearranged...you say...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep.

The killer obviously didn't remember where every book on that shelf was located...

That's why, when they pushed it over and all the books fell out, they put them back in the wrong places.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I see! Then they made a mistake at one point!

O-ohh...I make mistakes like that all the time though...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey! A-Are you TRYING to get suspected?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Well then...I suppose that settles it. We have two very distinct possibilities.

Either Yumi killed Tatsuaki with the table clock as we first thought, or...

...Someone else used the bookcase to do it!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...

 

**Two equally likely possibilities...but...**

**...Right now, there's no way to tell which is the right one!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, Emily Summers? Which is it then?

How did Tatsuaki Utsugi really die? Can we prove which option is correct?

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well...

 

**Even if Yumi isn't the culprit...we'd still have to prove the identity of the true culprit.**

**And still...It doesn't feel like we're even close to learning who that could be!**

 

**CLASS TRIAL**

**SUSPEND!**

 

Monokuma:  
Aha! It seems our heroes have come to an almighty fork in the road!

Hmm...A fork huh? I wonder what delicious meal could be served at a time like this...?

 

Tintori:  
MASTER. YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT THE MEANING OF THAT METAPHOR.

ALLOW ME TO ELABORATE FOR YOU.

 

Monokuma:  
I am not confused! In fact, everything is crystal clear to me.

I know exactly where this trial is headed! And looks to be a tasty pie!

And the filling of choice? Hot despair!

 

Tintori:  
WHAT? YOU HAVE CALCULATED THAT FAR AHEAD?

MASTER. YOU ARE SO IMPRESSIVE. EVEN I CAN NOT PREDICT THIS TRIAL'S OUTCOME.

 

Monokuma:  
Of course you can't! You're just a stupid cybird after all!

 

Tintori:  
GASP. YOU CALLED ME BY MY CORRECT TITLE.

TRULY, MASTER DOES CARE FOR HIS LOWLY SERVANT.

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? Oh, dammit! I guess I slipped up.

 

Tintori:  
OH. I SEE.

WELL, IF YOU ARE ALSO THE TYPE TO SLIP UP REGULARLY...

...THEN THE BEST THING YOU CAN DO IS SAVE YOUR GAME.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we're at the half way point! Mmm...the reveal of the true killer is so close...I can almost taste it...


	23. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Deadly Life Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some answers! Let's see if your wonderful predictions hold up!

 

**CLASS TRIAL**

**RESUME!**

 

  
Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yumi Kemuri…

…In order to figure out which story is correct, there's something you must do.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-what? Something I must do?

But...what could I possibly do?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Tell us what you did this morning. We need to hear the truth of it from your own lips.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That's true.

All this time we've argued over her innocence without hearing her side of the story…

THIS IS OBVIOUSLY UNACCEPTABLE!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
No way! We can't hear her out like she's an unbiased witness!

If she's the killer, she'll just feed us more lies and confuse us!

 

Kou:  
Huh? "If" she's the killer? That's an odd choice of words...

...Could it be that you're no longer fully convinced, Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Th-that's…! Shut the hell up!

I just want to...make sure, that's all!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, the only way we can make sure is if we at least hear her out and determine if she's telling the truth.

...Don't you agree?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ngh!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hahaha! You just got TOLD!

But still, I'm not gonna trust a word she says either! She's the killer after all!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...Ohh...

 

**She's clearly still not confident in her own abilities...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Yumi...don't worry about them. Just tell us the truth.

Tell us everything you did this morning and if it's true, I promise, we'll believe you!

...Because we really _do_ want to believe in you.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sob* Emily...*Sniffle*

...

...A-Alright then. I trust you guys.

I'll...I'll tell you everything that happened in the library this morning.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Alright! Fuckin' finally!

 

**Yes! She's finally gained some confidence!**

**Don't let us down, Yumi. The floor's all yours.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Well, I guess I'll start from when I finished painting the backdrops for the show this morning...

...Because of that, I got paint all over my hands and face...

So...I decided to have a _shower_.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A shower? So you washed all the paint off of yourself...Interesting...

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh? What's so interesting about that?! 

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, if there was no paint on her hands...

...Then how did that green paint get on the door handle of the library...?

 

Kou:  
That's a good point.

I feel like it may have been put there by the killer in order to frame Yumi.

 

Emily Summers:  
Frame her, huh?

 

**That would make a lot of sense actually...**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-yes. That's what I've thought for a while now...

But anyway, after the shower, I got dressed again and checked my watch...

I was surprised because it said that it was already 11 o'clock. The meeting time.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
…But why would something like that surprise you?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I don't know...Maybe it was because it just felt...earlier than that...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh? Hmm...I'm sure you were just imagining things...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...And you knew that 11 a.m. was the meeting time...?

...Hmm...so it _was_ you who sent that note to the victim then...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-yes. I denied it at first because I didn't want you all to suspect me.

I pinned it to the board in Tatsuaki's dressing room late last night, so...he should have read it.

...But when I got to the library at 11...he wasn't there!

 

Emily Summers:  
He wasn't there? But...Tatsuaki was never one to be late for things...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I know! I even waited around half an hour for him to arrive! But...he never showed up.

I-I just assumed that he thought it was a prank and had ignored it...so...

B-But that's really all that happened! I promise!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
No way! That story doesn't make any sense at all! I don't believe a word of it!

Right Sis? It's bullshit, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You're free to believe her words or not. But we now have her side of the story and that's something.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
But surely even you can't deny the contradiction in her story, Narumi?

Why didn't she see Tatsuaki at the library? We know for a fact that he did indeed visit there at 11 a.m.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...That is true...

If that's the case, we may have to question the time when Yumi actually went to the library.

 

Kou:  
Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

 

**Hmm...When Yumi visited the library, Tatsuaki wasn't there yet.**

**If that's true, then...what could it mean?**

**I need to connect the dots rationally and see what truth I arrive at!**

 

**\--Logic Dive--**

 

QUESTION 1:  
When did Yumi go to the library?

\- Before the murder  
\- After the murder

 

QUESTION 2:  
Why did she go to the library early?

\- She wanted to wait for Tatsuaki there  
\- She was called there early  
\- She followed the time on her watch

 

FINAL QUESTION:  
Which clock displayed the incorrect time?

\- The table clock in the library  
\- Yumi's watch

 

ANSWERS:

QUESTION 1:  
\- Before the murder

QUESTION 2:  
\- She followed the time on her watch

FINAL QUESTION:  
\- Yumi's watch

 

Emily Summers:  
The pieces are all falling into place!

 

**COMPLETE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Yumi, could you read us the time on your watch right now?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-my watch? But why...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Just do it please. I want to check something.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-um...okay...

I-It says _11 o'clock_ again. So if it's nighttime now, that would make it 11 p.m.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-Huh?! But that's...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yoshikazu...you're wearing a watch right now too, aren't you?

So, what does your watch say?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Nngh...It says...it says...

... _10 o'clock_. It's 10 p.m right now.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Ah!

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh neigh! But...which one's the right time?!

Mr Bear! Hey, help us out!

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? I don't really get what you're all talking about, buuuut...

If you'll excuse me, I have something important to do!

 

Tintori:  
NOW, MASTER? BUT THE TRIAL...

 

Monokuma:  
One second please!

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Buuuuut because we're in the middle of a class trial right now, this announcement is kinda useless!

Unless of course you were in need of a dramatic announcement of the current time!

In which case all I can say is "You're Welcome!"

 

**Aha! There it is!**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Aaaaaaah! W-what?! So my watch was running fast all this time?!

 

Kou:  
Seems like it.

In fact, it was running fast by a full hour.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I had no idea...I only ever use my watch for telling the time so...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So basically, you went to the library an hour earlier than you were supposed to.

You went at 10 o'clock, you freaking moron!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Kyaaaaaah! How could something like this have happened?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hahaha! I guess you just couldn't time it right! Hahaha!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! That isn't funny! The poor girl just made an honest mistake.

I imagine that watch has been running fast since the beginning of the killing game...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
So let me get this straight. When Jinta and I knocked on the door at 10 a.m...

The one hiding in that room...was you?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-yes.

…I-I never answer the door to strangers and so that's why I ignored your knock…

I'm…I'm so sorry!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
AH! THAT'S ALRIGHT! REALLY! IT'S FINE!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
But wait a cotton pickin' minute!

Doesn't tha' throw the whole "hidden culprit" thing out the window?!

I mean, we thought it was them in the room at 10 a.m. but now it turns out it was just Yumi, so...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. Evidence of another culprit still exists.

The paint on the door handle at the very least shows that someone attempted to frame my client.

And we also know that someone used the bookcase to kill Tatsuaki at 11 a.m...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh...yeah...

So then...uh, what are ya sayin' exactly?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The true culprit must have already been there when Yumi Kemuri visited the library.

I believe they were already aware that she would be coming and had to secretly keep track of her actions.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-you mean the killer was there the whole time?!

Th-then! If I wasn't careful...I-I could've died!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, relax, will you?

…You weren't going to die because you were never their target, okay?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O-Oh! I see! Th-Thank goodness!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk. But now what?

How are we supposed to get any closer to uncovering the identity of the culprit…?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, I mean at least we proved Yumi's innocence, right?

That's…gotta count for something, surely?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Yes...but now we're back where we started. Without any real suspect...

...We know that at 10 a.m mortal time, the "Paint Splattered One" was in the library...

...And at the same time, the true culprit was hiding behind the bookcase in the secret room ready to strike...

...But there is still no way of telling who they were...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Exactly! It's like I've been saying!

So, does anyone actually have anything useful to say for once?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I believe that justice will always prevail!

...But...You do have a point. This information doesn't help us much in the long run...

 

**...**

**...No, wait a second.**

**Yumi was at the crime scene at 10 a.m. An hour before Tatsuaki was killed...**

**Then...if that's the case...**

**...That one person's earlier testimony is incredibly suspect!**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hey! Does anyone have an answer or not?!

Did this whole "time fiasco" even get us anywhere in this case?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yes. I think it did.

...In fact, there's one person who's now very suspicious because of it...!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Y-you're kidding! Well, who is it?!

Who's this suspicious person?! Tell me!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes Emily Summers. Please enlighten us all.

 

**It's not just my imagination...is it?**

**That person that I'm thinking of is...!**

 

**[MAKE AN ACCUSATION!]**

 

(Choose Akira Tsubasa)

 

Emily Summers:  
It has to be you!

 

Emily Summers:  
Akira...there was something you said to me during the investigation...

...What you told me then...that was a lie, wasn't it?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huuuh?! A lie? Hey, what are you talking about?

C'moooon! I wanna know!

 

Emily Summers:  
You said you were onstage at 10 o'clock today...

...And that you didn't see anyone in the library when you looked through the window there.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yep! That's what I said!

Hey, are you completely floored by my amazing testimony or something?!

 

Emily Summers:  
No...As a matter of fact, this testimony probably wouldn't hold up well in court.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers...you are just an amateur when it comes to testimony.

But even so, I have to ask you: What was wrong with what Akira Tsubasa said?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, he says he didn't see anyone in the library at that time...

But then...why didn't he see Yumi?

That was the time when she was actually in the library after all.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...

Ahahahahaha! Don't be silly!

Um, it's no wonder I didn't see her there! Because...um...

Oh yeah! She must have hidden herself in the secret room, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
But we've already established that that was where the killer was...

And besides, there's no reason Yumi should have known about that secret room.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Ahahaha! Okay! Okay! I get it now!

...Um...Sis? A little help?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Of course, Akira.

Emily, I won't lie, I'm a little concerned. Just what exactly are you accusing Akira of?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what am I accusing him of?

 

**Uh...now I'm not sure if I want to say it...**

 

Kou:  
She just thinks Akira may not have been where he says he was at that time.

…You just want to confirm Akira's alibi...right Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! Um...y-yeah. That's it. Pretty much.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh?! You think I'm lying to you?! That's so fuckin' mean, man!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
So, in other words, you think that my brother is suspicious...?

...And, taking it a step further...you probably think he's the killer, don't you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah!

 

**Sh-she just came out and said it!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wait, really? Ya think Akira might be the killer, Em?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well...I mean it's possible, isn't it? He lied about what he saw from the stage.

...But why would he do that unless he wasn't truly there at the time?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That's quite enough of that!

 

[Split screen separating Emily and Kira]

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Emily, I can't just allow you to accuse my brother of murder, you know?

He's such a sweet, innocent little thing...Why would you pick on him like that?!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I'm not picking on him! I'm--

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
As Akira's older sibling by three minutes, I will protect my him with whatever means I have!

 

**=[Rebuttal Showdown= >**

 

Truth Blades:  
\- Bookcase  
\- Kou's Testimony  
\- Akira's Testimony  
\- Goro's Testimony

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Emily, I understand your desperation...

But to accuse my brother of something like this...

...You realise what that would do, right?

You'd get us all killed!

And then the true killer would get away!

You don't want that, do you?

 

**ADVANCE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Whether it's true or not...

That all rests on the evidence, Kira!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...The evidence?

But that just speaks for his innocence, wouldn't you say?

We all know that the bookcase was the murder weapon...

...But that thing is very, very heavy!

It's even heavy when there are no books on it, right?!

Look at Akira's adorable little arms...

He **couldn't have pushed it over**  even if he'd wanted to!

For you to say there's no other way...

…That makes us both very sad, Emily!

 

**  
I understand Kira's need to protect her brother...**

**But I feel like there's something far more sinister going on here...**

 

  
Kira Tsubasa:  
He **couldn't have pushed it over**  even if he'd wanted to!

 

(Use Kou's Testimony)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll cut that argument to shreds!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Kira, don't try to protect Akira by changing the subject!

There is a way Akira could have pushed that bookcase over!

He just needed help from someone!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh?

 

Emily Summers:  
When Kou and I uncovered the secret room, we found that we _could_ push the bookcase...

But only if both of us pushed at once, as hard as we could.

 

Kou:  
Yeah. But, I should mention that neither of us are that strong.

It is possible that someone like Jinta or Goro could have done it by themselves...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Ah. That's a very good point!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! One of them's the real killer! They've gotta be!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
No, that's impossible. We both have alibis.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's right! We remained in each other's presence the whole morning while training!

Not to mention that we were both outside the room at 10 a.m! Yumi is our witness!

Clearly neither of us could be the killer!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
YOU SAID IT BROTHER!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Gaaah! Goddamnit!

N-Now what are we gonna do, Sis?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...

Um...Emily...I think you may have backed yourself into a corner now...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What are you talking about?

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh! What does that mean, Kira?

To be honest, Umami kinda thought that Emily was winning...Prrrrrpht...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
But didn't you just prove it yourself?

…The only two people who could have done this on their own have alibis.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! That's right!

Oooooh! So now you're saying there must've been an accomplice, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
An accomplice? Is this true, Emily Summers?

 

**...An accomplice huh? In a way, I suppose it is true. Someone had to have helped him.**

**...But if they helped him do something like that...**

**...Then, what would that mean for this case...?**

**...And why do I get this incredibly uneasy feeling when I think about it...?**

 

**< =Hangman's Gambit=>**

 

T    W    L    S    E  
   L     I    K    R    O

  
_ _ _  _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

**  
T W O  K I L L E R S**

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

**COMPLETE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
...There's only one answer I can come up with.

In this case…there were actually two killers!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
T-Two killers?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!

There's only meant to be _one blackened_ , right? That was the rule!

 

Emily Summers:  
That is what the rule states. However...

…What if someone happened to bend those rules a little?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Bending the evil bear's rules, eh? That sounds wonderful!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'll admit that it does.

...But what exactly do you mean by "bending the rules", Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, what if two separate people were both equally responsible for another's death.

In that situation...They might both be classified as the "blackened”, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm...Hypothetically speaking, I suppose that might be true...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...What are you saying...?

...If you think that there are two killers, then who is the second...?! Speak!

 

**If Akira is one of the two killers in this case...**

**Then the one most willing to help him, the second killer, would have to be...!**

 

**[MAKE AN ACCUSATION!]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've officially entered into the business of ripping out people's hearts for my own amusement.


	24. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Deadly Life Part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE TROUBLE!!!

 

(Choose Kira Tsubasa)

 

Emily Summers:  
It has to be you!

 

Emily Summers:  
...It's Kira. Kira's the second killer.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh-WHAT?! Kira's the killer?!

What, did she use her cursed notebook to do it or something?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I...doubt that's the case.

Well, Kira? Your response?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
............

...Oh my...you'll have to excuse me, I've...

...I've never been accused of something like this before...!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hm? Ya don't sound too surprised at that accusation...

…It's almost like you were expectin' it!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, don't be silly. I didn't "expect" it per se. But...

*Sigh* Well, what can I say? It was inevitable that they'd figure it out eventually.

…Isn't that right, Akira?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! It's like you said, Sis!

"If everyone's hope is strong enough, they'll find the truth, no probs!", Right? Hahaha!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Mmhm. And I have to say, their hope was incredible!

And their logic...their logic was just unfathomable!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Okay...This is starting to get a little creepy...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, regardless of their behaviour...

Kira and Akira Tsubasa. Are you both confessing to this crime?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Uh...Can we tell 'em now, Sis?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Haha…Yes, yes. Go ahead Akira.

I think it's about time to reveal the truth that they've yearned for so much!

 

**Wh-what the...?**

**…This feels…wrong… Why are they confessing so easily…?**

**I feel like...like I'm about to hear something terrifying...**

**These two are way too confident! Why are they that way now of all times?!**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Well then everyone...

If we may, Akira and I would like to tell you about our amazing survival plan!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yep! Okay! Everybody's listening?!

Then here we gooooooooooo!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh-what the fuck?! Are they...actually insane?!

 

Kou:  
No…It's just like Shinji in the last trial…

The two of them are finally showing…their true colours.

At least, I _think_ that's what's happening...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Well, I may as well cut to the chase. Yes, you were right.

 _We_ were the ones who killed Tatsuaki in the library.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
That's right! Me and Sis killed him together!

Heheh! And it was freakin' awesome!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Awesome...? H-how can you say a thing like THAT?!

WAS TATSUAKI NOT YOUR ALLY?! YOUR FRIEND?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Ahahaha! No way! That guy was a real pain in the ass!

Right, Sis?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! That's such a horrible thing to say!

Of course he was our friend. But...

Well...for our plan to work, there simply had to be a casualty. And for that role...

…Oh! He was perfect! As expected of the Ultimate Actor!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-Hey! You keep goin' on an' on about a big plan and shit...

Ya better explain yourself quick like! 'Cause if you want, we can end it right here!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Exactly! In fact...I get bored very quickly of villainous monologuing!

Monokuma! We shall start the vote right now!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh? And who will you vote for I wonder?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh? Why, the killer of course!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
But don't you remember? There are two killers in this case.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! You can only vote for one "blackened" ya know!

It's just like it says in the killing school project rules!

 

**The...killing school project rules...?**

**Let's see... If I recall correctly...**

 

Rule 2:  
If the 'blackened' is found and correctly identified in the class trial, they alone will be executed.

 

Emily Summers:  
If the killer is found, they alone will be executed...

And alone would refer to...

 

Kou:  
Just...one person...?

Is that what you two thought? That only one person could be executed under any circumstance?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey, we didn't just "think" it! Sis actually confirmed it!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That's right. I asked Monokuma about it some time ago...

I passed it off as simple curiosity and he spilled the beans right away!

He said that no matter what, _only one_ person can be voted as the killer in a class trial.

 

Emily Summers:  
What?!

But that's completely unreasonable!

 

Monokuma:  
It may be a tad unfair, but it's true!

...The aim of the class trial is to decide on the one true culprit of a murder!

A mere accomplice who had no direct hand in the killing is exempt from the grand prize of freedom!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
But...you two created a situation where neither of you could really be considered just accomplices.

That's because you were both equally responsible for causing the victim's death.

 

Koko Umami:  
Huuuh? Is that even, like, legal? Neigh!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Of course it is!

...And it's all thanks to Sis! She came up with this plan, ya know!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Awwww! Akira, you're so cute when you're praising me like that!

But you're right. Thanks to that, you're all in a pretty sticky situation now!

Because you see...no matter how you choose to vote, you can't win.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-what do you mean? You can't be serious!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Okay...Let me explain...

If, for example, you voted for Akira as the killer...

As per the rules, you would have identified the blackened correctly and he'd be executed.

But! At the same time, I would walk free because you failed to vote for the other killer.

And, as per those same rules, you'd all be executed anyway!

 

Rule 3:  
If the 'blackened' is unable to be correctly identified, all remaining students except for them will be executed.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's...that's not fair...!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
But you all don't need to worry!

I mean, you may be screwed, but your deaths don't have to be in vain, y'know!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…What…do you mean by that…?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
It's simple really,

If you want the best possible outcome, you could choose to vote for neither of us.

That would ensure that two people would leave here alive! Not a bad result, right?

See? This was a plan in which both me and Akira would walk free.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
N-no way! I can't accept that!

Th-There's gotta be a way around this you guys!

I-I got it! We'll divide our votes evenly so they both get the same amount! That way...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That won't work, idiot! There's thirteen of us here. An odd number.

It's...impossible to divide the votes evenly.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, I dunno…

Couldn't we just give them six votes each and then someone could vote for someone else?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh? And how would you coordinate something like that?

Remember that Akira and I are voting too. We could easily disrupt your plans.

 

Kou:  
I see…You'd go that far to win then, would you?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Uh…Duh! Of course we would!

Hahaha! Wouldn't you if you were in our position?

 

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...Dammit! They really...thought of everything, didn't they...?

 

**...Oh my god...**

**C-can that really be true? Are we...trapped without any way of going on?!**

 

Emily Summers:  
W-wait! What about rule number five?!

 

Rule 5:  
There is only allowed one blackened at a time. A single blackened may kill up to two people.

 

Emily Summers:  
According to that rule, having more than one blackened at a time is considered a violation.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
YES! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!

Well Kira? What do you have to say to that?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Naturally, I confirmed that with Monokuma too.

And apparently, that rule only applies to entirely separate murders.

 

Kou:  
Separate...murders...?

 

Monokuma:  
Allow me to explain!

Uh...actually, I'm sick of explaining this sort of stuff. Tintori, you do it.

 

Tintori:  
MASTER HAS ENTRUSTED ME WITH EXPLAINING A RULE?!

I-I AM NOT WORTHY! I AM NOT WORTHY!

 

Monokuma:  
Ugh! Fine! What did I even enslave you for...?

See, the thing is...I have a very strict system when it comes to killing, you see!

If everyone just killed whoever they wanted at any time, this would be more of a Battle Royale than a killing game!

So, this rule only applies to separate killers with separate victims.

 

Tintori:  
THIS PREVENTS AN INFLUX OF CLASS TRIALS AND PRESERVES KILLING HARMONY.

IF TWO PEOPLE KILLED A SINGLE VICTIM, THEY COULD STILL BE COUNTED AS A SINGLE "BLACKENED."

HOWEVER, THE RULE THAT YOU CAN ONLY VOTE FOR ONE OF THEM STILL STANDS.

 

Monokuma:  
That's the gist of it!

Hey, why'd you only decide to say something at the end there?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
What...? If two people work together and kill one person, they're counted as just one blackened?!

What fucking horseshit!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You mechanical freaks!

Y-You're just making these rules up as you go along!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, we've never had a situation like this before so...

...We had to make sure the rules I'd set worked around them!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
But hey! It works out great for the two of us! Hahahahaha!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You two...you both concocted this scheme together, didn't you?

But...why? What gives you the right to toy with our lives like this?!

You're...you're no better than Monokuma!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Narumi, that really hurts...I thought we were all friends here...

Never forget who the real enemy is! That's what you should be focussing on right now!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-You can't be serious!

Don't you get it? The way things are now...

Th-there's no way we can possibly win!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...Well, yes. The point of the plan was partially to put you in that situation.

But more than that, the  _true aim of our plan_...well...

...That was to beat Monokuma at his own game!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hm? Beat him, you say?!

Well...You have me intrigued...!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
All we had to do was find a critical loophole in his rules...

...And with that, this killing game can now be ruined!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! We're way smarter than Monokuma! We found a way around his dumb rules!

...And you guys can help! C'mon, let's beat this game together!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You think that you can...defeat Monokuma...? How exactly...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
It's simple. Right now, you all have two options, right?

You can choose to either vote for one of us as the killer...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
That person will be executed with the rest of you...And the other sibling will go free...

Awww! ...That option would totally suck! Boooooo!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Or...alternatively, you can vote for neither of us.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Uh-huh! If you do that, we can both escape! It's an outcome Monokuma never even intended!

C'mon! Even you guys can see how cool that would be, right?!

Sacrifice yourselves to beat the killing game! It's the best outcome there is!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah yes! A heroic sacrifice, is it? That sounds delightful!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ha! Yeah right! No way I'm dyin' for either of these bastards!

Y'hear that?! You two are selfish pieces of shit an' you both deserve to get executed!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah! You think you have the right to use us as pawns in your little plan?

Listen to me! I'm _no one's_ pawn, okay? Especially not two morons like you!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, I'm very sorry, Yoshikazu! But that's not an option.

I...wish things could have been different, I really do, but...

Well, that's just the way the cookie crumbles isn't it?

 

**These two...do they seriously have no empathy for any of us...?**

**It's because of them that we're trapped with no way out! And they're just okay with that?**

**It's unforgivable...no matter how you look at it...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...I was foolish. I should have seen a thing like this coming...

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm...sorry everyone. I've failed to protect you again...

Yumi...I deeply apologise to you most of all...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
............

...Narumi...

 

Koko Umami:  
*Sob* *Sniff* But I...I don't wanna die... *Sob*

N-Narumimi! Please do something!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Y-yeah...there's gotta be a way out of this, right...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...I...I've tried examining this from every angle. I apologise...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
W-well...what about you Kou? You're smart, right?

So...how do we get outta this?! Come on! Say something!

 

Kou:  
............

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Grrrgh! You're useless! Both of you are!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-What about you 'Em? Got any ideas?

 

**Any ideas...? In a hopeless situation like this?**

**H-how could I possibly think of anything...?**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hahahahahaha! They're so desperate!

Just look at them, Sis! Fucking pathetic!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, please! Put yourself in their shoes for a second!

I am so, so sorry for this everyone...

But please, the least you can do is let Akira and I go free!

You know deep down that it's the right thing to do!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Go to hell, witch...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
............

 

**How...how could we have ended up like this...?**

**Is this what Tatsuaki died for? For the Tsubasa twins to go free...?**

**But...they are just like us after all. Scared, but hopeful at the same time...**

**Are we really going to deny them that hope...?**

**I don't want to give up, but...if there's no other way...then...**

**...Maybe we should...just give them what they want...and sacrifice ourselves...**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...Can I say just something quickly?

 

**...Yumi?**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
What do _you_ want?! C'mon! Hurry up! Me and Sis wanna leave already!

You think you can just pipe up all of a sudden like that? No wonder Sis framed you for the murder!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! Shush!

Let's hear what she has to say. She deserves a chance to say something after all.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...well. I was just wondering...

Are there really...two killers?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...Wh-what...?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! What are you saying?! Of course there're two killers!

They're me and Sis! That's all there is to it!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
But...I've been thinking and...

I mean, would Monokuma even allow something like that in the first place...?

 

Kou:  
...What do you mean exactly?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
He's always so careful. He planned out everything so meticulously...

I just don't know if he'd allow there to be a loophole like that in his rules.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
So...what you're saying is...

...There may only be one killer...? Inconceivable...!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, looks like you might've channeled Tatsuaki's spirit for a second there!

But seriously, saying there's only one killer now...it's pretty wishful thinking.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
But I mean...it is possible, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
...What...makes you so sure...?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! Why're you listening to her?! You were all accusing her before!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...Mmmgh...I-Its okay. You don't have to listen to me...

It's...probably all just in my head anyway...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
There, there Yumi. D-don't worry about it.

You don't have to speak. As long as that's what makes you feel most comfortable.

We've been roommates since we first arrived here...I understand better than anyone how you feel...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Let's hear what she has to say.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...I'm sorry?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You were the one who wanted to hear her out before, weren't you, Kira Tsubasa?

But when Ms Kemuri here mentioned the possibility of there not being two killers, you froze up.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
.........Is...that so...?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Well, that's 'cause it's pointless to even discuss it, y'know?!

I was there! Me and Sis, we both killed Tatsuaki with the falling bookcase!

So that why it's impossible for there not to be two killers!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-yes...that's right...

But...I-I...

 

**Yumi clearly wants to say something.**

**But she doesn't have the courage to do it. She probably thinks we'll start accusing her again...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yumi Kemuri...As your attorney, I should be the one to tell you...

You are not worthless.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I know you constantly undermine yourself. You underestimate your own abilities and find it hard to contribute...

However...

No client of mine is without merit! Whatever you have to say, we will listen!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HAHAHAHA! Well said!

That's right! We will not give up our hope until the very end!

 

Emily Summers:  
...Yes...that's right!

Just like how Kira found a way around the rules, we'll find a way out of this trap!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That's...! What are you doing?!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Nuh-uh! No way you're smart enough for that!

Fuck this! Just vote already! Then me and Sis can finally leave!

C'mon! What the hell are you waiting for! Vote! VOTE!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF THE PAIR OF YOU!!!

YOU WILL BOTH SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT YUMI HAS TO SAY OR SO HELP ME I'LL...!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Rrrgh!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
............

...Okay. I'll do it. Thank you...everyone...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yumi…She's finally gained the courage to speak for herself!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...here goes...from what I can tell...

Th-there are two contradictions in the way the murder supposedly happened.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Two contradictions I did not notice?

...Well then, please enlighten us.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...I'm not certain but...

Well, first there's the thing in the Monokuma File...

Y-you know, the part where it said that Tatsuaki was hit _twice_...?

 

Kou:  
Oh, that's right.

If the bookcase killed Tatsuaki, then he would have only been hit once.

...How didn't I notice that before...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
O-Okay! Tha's a start!

What about the other contradiction?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-well...if Tatsuaki died near the bookcase then...

I have to wonder...Why was his body found sitting at the table...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Th-that's just a stupid little detail! I-it doesn't mean anything!

Right...Sis?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
............

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...Sis?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
So...what do those two little points tell us exactly?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...well...

 

Kou:  
Hmm...it tells us some very important details, I think…

The fact that Tatsuaki's body was in a different place to where he died tells us his body was _moved_.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Moved eh?!

 

Kou:  
And the fact that he was hit twice is even more crucial.

Because that would mean that the falling bookcase may not have killed him at all.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Really?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Uh huh. Um...Because I was thinking to myself...

Kira and Akira's plan all hinges on the fact that they both killed Tatsuaki with the bookcase.

But if the murder weapon was really something else, there's the possibility of only one killer.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Yes...Such an elaborate setup would not have worked a second time...

...And improvisation may have led to some...deadly results...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Don't...be ridiculous...!

...What else was there in that library that could've been used as a murder weapon?

 

**...But that's obvious, isn't it Kira?**

**It's the thing that's been staring us in the face since the very beginning. I think...**

 

(Present Table Clock)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
The thing that sticks out to me as the true murder weapon...is the table clock.

 

Koko Umami:  
Huuuh?!

But didn't we, like, already figure out that the clock wasn't the weapon? Neigh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Technically, we never said it couldn't be the murder weapon. The bookcase just seemed more obvious.

But now that I think about it, the clock just seems a little too perfect to be fake.

 

Kou:  
Yeah, you're right.

For starters, it's covered in blood, and the display is clearly cracked.

...That shows that it must have been used to strike _something_.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
No no no! Don't you get it? That's just how it's supposed to look!

Sis faked that weapon herself! That's why it's so perfect!

 

**Oh? So Kira supposedly faked the murder weapon too?**

**...Or was that just what she told Akira?**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira! I told you not to mention that. Remember…?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Ah...um...oh yeah...

S-Sorry Sis...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
So...we now have a pretty good guess as to the true murder weapon.

IF! AND ONLY IF, THERE WAS ONLY ONE CULPRIT!

...But that begs the question. Which of the Tsubasa twins was the true culprit?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I believe that should be our next topic of discussion.

We should be able to work that out...if we discuss when and why Tatsuaki's body was moved.

...As per Yumi's suggestion.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...I...

Yes. That should definitely be the next step.

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Photo Album  
\- Wooden Chair  
\- Anonymous Note  
\- Bookcase

 

Akira Tsubasa: {That definitely sounds suspicious...}  
There's only **one reason why the body was moved** , okay?!  
                  {Suspicious is good!}

            {A likely story.}  
We **just didn't want anyone to notice the bookcase!**  That's all!  
                     {Well, that kinda makes sense...}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That's a fair reason. I'd have done the same thing.  
         {That sounds ominous...}

 

Jinta Azumaya:            {Veggie wanders too!}  
Ah! But was that the only reason? I wonder...!  
                                   {Not that kind of "wander"!}

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I'd like to question when the body was moved... {Huh? Why?}

...Was it before or after these devils realised he was still alive?  
                                           {Good point!}

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Hey! You're just assuming he even lived after that first hit aren't you?! Quit it!  
                                                                             {DON'T INTERRUPT!}

 

Koko Umami:             {...Would that be possible...?}  
Oooh! "Neigh"be they **moved him before they knew he was still alive!**

 

Bunko Kamio:          {Eww...Nasty...}  
Nah. I'll bet they **moved him after he was done bleedin' all over the place.**  
                        {Before...After...What does it matter?}

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Even if you work out these silly little details, nothing will happen.  
                                {That's what you think!}

So, I think...you should stop now.

 

  
**No. We won't stop Kira. We won't give up!**

**Not until we figure out the true culprit behind this case!**

 

  
Bunko Kamio:   
Nah. I'll bet they **moved him after he was done bleedin' all over the place.**

 

(Fire Wooden Chair)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
No, I don't believe Tatsuaki was bleeding yet when the culprit moved his body.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
You serious 'Em? You're agreeing with tha' girl over me?

 

Koko Umami:  
...Bububu! Hey!

Y'know if you look down and go like this, you can see your own lips!

Tee hee! It's like I've almost become one with my pony brethren!

 

Emily Summers:  
Erm...While it is abnormal, I'll admit, this time Koko got it right.

The proof is on this wooden chair. Specifically, on the bottom of one of its legs!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I-Its legs? What proof do ya mean?

 

Emily Summers:  
If you'll remember, the blood at the crime scene formed a pool around the bottom of Tatsuaki's chair.

Now think of where his body was placed after he was moved. He was seated on that very chair.

Which means…the culprit would have had to pull the chair out to position Tatsuaki that way.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...What's wrong with that...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, if they'd done that, the chair would have been moved on top of the puddle of blood.

…And that means that there would be blood on the bottom of this chair leg.

And yet, there's not a single spot of blood to be found there!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh. Well I'll be damned.

So that means the culprit must've moved his body before they hit him with the clock, huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. And thinking along those lines...

...The person who moved the body starts to seem quite suspicious, don't they?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Um...but you have no idea who did that, right?!

Yeah! Th-there's no way you can even guess!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...W-well, if I could just say something...

Maybe we can work out who moved the body somehow.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh! Sounds good to me!

...But uh, how do we do tha'?

 

Kou:  
It might be possible...if we look at the circumstances surrounding how the body was moved.

 

**How Tatsuaki's body was moved, huh?**

**That's right. There was definitely something suspicious about it!**

**And that was...**

 

Q.

\- Where he was positioned  
\- The items in his possession  
\- How he was positioned  
\- What you were wearing

A.

\- How he was positioned

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
From the way Tatsuaki's body was positioned, we were given a certain impression...

 

Koko Umami:  
We were? So like, what was that impression?

Cuz Umami can't remember that at all!

 

Emily Summers:  
The culprit used the photo album to make it look as though Tatsuaki had been reading it when he'd been killed.

That was what initially shaped our ideas about what happened in that room.

 

Koko Umami:  
Oooooohhhh! Now Umami remembers! Neigh!

So...how does that help us track down the killer?

 

Kou:  
Well...

.........

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Kou? Is something wrong? The floor is all yours, as they say.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
He...he's hesitating 'cause he's got no idea, right?

Yeah! That's gotta be it! You're just bluffing!

 

Kou:  
.........

S-Sorry. I was just trying to get all my thoughts in order.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh?!

 

Kou:  
Well, you see, there's an idea I've had in my head for a while now.

It came to me after Yumi helped us to realise that there may only be one culprit.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
An idea you say?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well? What is it then?

COME ON NOW MAN! RAISE YOUR VOICE SO WE CAN ALL HEAR IT!

 

Kou:  
I believe...there was a mastermind behind this crime.

One individual who planned out the entire murder.

…The other "killer" was merely an accomplice.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...A...mastermind? What gave you that idea, Kou?

Don't you think that Akira and I could come up with this plan as a team?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! That's it! He doubts our bond, doesn't he!

 

Kou:  
That's not it. I think the mastermind chose to keep a few things hidden about their plan...

...To protect their sibling.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Wha...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What's your basis for all this mastermind stuff anyway?

Because I'll have you know that I'm getting sick of all your secrecy, okay?

 

Kou:  
The body was clearly positioned in a way that would make us suspect Yumi, right?

It's the same reason that paint was left on the door handle. To make us suspect her.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...'Tis true...

...Because of the names listed in that album, we began to suspect that Yumi held a motive to kill Tatsuaki...!

 

Emily Summers:  
In other words, the real culprit wanted to pin the crime on Yumi...

...Because her brother's name was in the album along with Tatsuaki's sister.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...Oh...Th-they really wanted everyone to vote for me as the killer, didn't they...?

 

Emily Summers:  
But Kou, what does framing Yumi have to do with a mastermind?

 

Kou:  
Ah. I'm glad you asked.

I have a feeling that the plot to frame Yumi was kept from the mastermind's accomplice the whole time.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That's...ridiculous. Why would either of us want to keep that to ourselves.

We share everything with each other. All our deepest, darkest secrets...

...Isn't that right, Akira?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah Sis! That's just how siblings are! Hahaha!

 

Kou:  
Unfortunately, there's evidence against that.

Evidence that shows that one of you was unaware of the plan in its entirety.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Q-quit it already! There's no evidence like that! Sis would never let that happen!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, please...There's no need to worry.

Alright then Kou. Let's settle this like adults, in a careful discussion.

...How does that sound?

 

**\--Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Photo Album  
\- Door Handle  
\- Akira's Testimony  
\- Yumi's Watch

 

Kou: {Ready Akira?}  
Alright then. The evidence is--  
{Let's give 'em hell Sis!}

 

Akira Tsubasa: {Wh-what the...?}  
There is no evidence! Don't you get it?!  
      {Hey, at least let him finish!}

 

Kira Tsubasa:     {Her too now?}  
He's right. **Every detail of this plan was discussed between the two of us.**  
                    {Are they ganging up on him?}

 

Akira Tsubasa: {But Kou says...}  
Yeah! And we both knew about framing Yumi for the murder too!  
        {Can someone do something?!}

 

Kira Tsubasa: {You're so proud when you say that...}  
Nothing you say can break our bond! We're partners in crime!  
        {C'mon! Let's just guess who the killer is!}

 

Akira Tsubasa: {...The things they say...they reek of evil...}  
Yeah! We could get away with as many murders as we wanted if we wanted to!  
             {50/50 odds ain't bad, right?}

 

Kira Tsubasa: {I-it's hard to doubt that...}  
**Every action I took...was in order to complete our plan!**  
         {MAYBE THERE'S A CONTRADICTION?!}

 

Akira Tsubasa: {*Sob* *Sniffle*}  
**Every action I took...was in order to frame Yumi!**  
      {Did they both know the whole plan...?}

 

Kira and Akira Tsubasa: {YAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!}  
AND THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT!  
              {There's nothing we can do...}

 

  
**Kou's no match for the two of them, he needs my help!**

**Finding the evidence that one of them didn't know about the plot to frame Yumi...**

**...That might be the only way to move forward!**

 

  
Akira Tsubasa:   
**Every action I took...was in order to frame Yumi!**  


 

(Fire Akira's Testimony)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I won't let you get the best of me!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Akira, you never knew about the plan to frame Yumi for the murder, did you?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Wh-what the fuck are you talking about?! You're wrong!

Sis...she told me everything! She'd never hide anything from me!

 

Emily Summers:  
Then why did you never mention seeing Yumi enter the library this morning?

 

[Flashback]

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Until that time, I don't think there was anyone in the library!

Yeah...It was totally empty back then as well, I think...

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
We know now that Yumi did in fact go to the library at 10 a.m.

Obviously, your account was a lie seeing as how you were behind the bookcase at that time...

But if you truly wanted to pin the crime on Yumi, you would have mentioned seeing her!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. Logically, he should have claimed he saw Yumi in the library at that time rather than the opposite.

That would have incriminated her the most and would have helped the plan.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
E-even though it's a horrible thought, it's true…

Why didn't you say that I was in the library at that time, Akira?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Agh!

Th-that's just an unimportant little detail! I just didn't think of it at the time, that's all!

I totally knew we were trying to frame Yumi, okay?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
H-He's right. That's just Akira being Akira. It doesn't mean he was unaware of the whole plan!

You can't be sure of anything from that!

 

**They're wrong though. I'm almost positive that the true culprit orchestrated this entire incident.**

**And the one who did it was...**

  
[Make an Accusation!]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part, we end this. And we end chapter 2 as well! This one was a really fun one to write let me tell you!


	25. Chapter 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to bring it to an end!

 

(Choose Kira Tsubasa)

 

Emily Summers:  
It has to be you!

 

Emily Summers:  
Kira, I think we've all realised the truth by now.

Akira was just an accomplice...

In actuality, _you_ were the true culprit and the mastermind behind this whole case!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Nngh! That's--

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
No way! There's no way that's true!

 

Emily Summers:  
You probably told Akira to leave the room ahead of you once you thought Tatsuaki was dead…

After he was gone, you were free to position Tatsuaki's unconscious body in a manner that would incriminate Yumi.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
And by “incriminate Yumi”…

…You're talking about the photo album that contained her brother's picture, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep.

…And it was only once you'd finished, that he regained consciousness. Am I right?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
…………

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! So that's why Akira was so sure the murder was a success!

He never even witnessed Tatsuaki's revival!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
That's just...just a bunch of stupid fucking assumptions!

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm sorry, both of you, but...

...But the looks on your faces say it all!

I imagine that when Tatsuaki first woke up, Kira was very shocked.

In a panic, she probably grabbed the nearest object she could find to knock Tatsuaki out again.

But...you probably hit him a little too hard this time...didn't you?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...Nngh...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Shit...so tha's how it was, huh?

She planned for every lil thing only for it all to just come crashin' down...

 

Kou:  
...I had a feeling that was how it went...

The more elaborate the scheme, the higher the chance of something going awry.

 

Koko Umami:  
So...I guess Kirara didn't trust Aki enough after all, huh...?

If she did, she would've told him what really happened!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
No! That's wrong! Sis trusted me the whole time! How could she not?!

We're siblings! Brother and sister! Our bond is stronger than anyone else's!

She...She would never keep secrets from me!

Th-That's right! It was actually me who screwed it up!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
…………

…Akira…

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah! That's right! I was the mastermind, got it?! It was all my idea!

I framed Yumi and then I accidentally killed Tatsuaki with the table clock! It was all ME!

I-I mean…It's still a possibility, right? That's why...

That's why you can't vote for Sis! You have to vote for me instead!

That's the only way you can all survive!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh-what the hell’s all this?! So now he's admitting he was the mastermind too?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Uh...which one do we pick? How can we know for sure?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! You bunch of bleeding hearts…

Obviously he's just lying in a pathetic attempt to protect his sister. He clearly didn't do it.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
N-No! It was me! I murdered Tatsuaki!

I killed him and if you don't vote for me, you'll all die! Got it?!

Yeah! There's no concrete proof that Sis was the mastermind, because it was ME!

So please! Vote for me already! What the hell are you waiting for?! VOTE!!!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira...! You...!

 

**Akira's spinning out of control!**

**I have to find a way to counter his argument or else he might not be able to accept the truth!**

**This isn't about saving us anymore...I have to save him...from himself!**

 

 

**< -Panic Talk Action->**

{Leave Sis alone!}

{BANG! BANG! BANG!}

{I killed him!}

{BOOM! You're dead!}

{You can't prove it!}

{S-Stop it!}

{VOTE FOR ME!}

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
**You've got no proof that Sis masterminded this plan!**

 

Mate

Yu               Room

Mi's

 

Yumi's Roommate

 

Emily Summers:  
End of the line!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Kira...I'll bet that you're Yumi's roommate, aren't you?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Wh-what's that got to do with anything?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira, calm down. It's just a question.

Well then, Emily...

If, hypothetically, I _was_ her roommate…what would that prove?

 

Emily Summers:  
There are a few things that the mastermind must have known...

...Things that only Yumi's roommate could have known.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Yeah?! Like what?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Like, for example...

They could have known about the note Yumi sent to Tatsuaki and used that as the basis to frame her.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I...guess that might be true...

I...I did write it in my room after all...

 

Emily Summers:  
And...even more importantly, the time on Yumi's watch.

It's very likely that the culprit was the one who changed the time on it.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
You mean how her watch was set forward an hour, don't you?

Yes...I guess that must have been the work of the culprit too.

 

Emily Summers:  
The only person who would be able to reset the time on Yumi's watch would be her roommate.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Why's that?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, imagine if someone tried to reset the watch while Yumi was wearing it.

It'd be…difficult to do it without her noticing, to say the least.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-that's right! Even I'd notice something like that...I hope...

 

Kou:  
The only time someone could have reset her watch...is when she took it off...

 

Emily Summers:  
Right. And when would she do that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Speaking from experience, there'd be two main times when I'd take a watch off.

That would be when I take a shower and when I go to bed...AH!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...Gh...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Exactly. These are two actions that can only take place in our dorm rooms!

That means that only Yumi's roommate could have possibly tampered with her watch!

So how about it Kira? You did it, didn't you?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
S-Sis...? It's not true, right? Tell them they're wrong!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...I'm…sorry Akira. They're right...

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
N-NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
You've all done very well to corner me like this, I have to admit.

I'm…very proud to call you my classmates.

So please...go over the case from beginning to end.

That's the only way my brother here will understand, I fear...

 

Emily Summers:  
…Understood.

 

**I'll have to show Akira the whole truth of this case.**

**Then, hopefully he'll be able to accept it.**

 

**< -Closing Argument!->**

 

Emily Summers:  
This is how the crime played out!

 

** ACT 1 **

Emily Summers:  
The events that took place over the course of this incident all stem from a plan concocted by one person.

That person was the killer. And they meant to use Akira to help accomplish it.

By exploiting a loophole in the rules of the killing school project, the two aimed to escape the facility together.

This would mean creating a situation in which they were both equally responsible for the death of a classmate.

Their victim, as well as someone to pin the crime on, only came about through Monokuma's second motive.

This motive brought together the two people who were integral to the plan: Yumi and the victim, Tatsuaki.

That's because among the books in the library which contained photos of survivors outside the facility....

...Were images of Tatsuaki's sister and Yumi's brother.

** ACT 2 **

Due to the rule that prevents someone killing their roommate, the pair chose Tatsuaki as their target.

Ironically, it seems that sharing a room with the potential killer is what saved Yumi's life.

But, unfortunately for Yumi, she still had a part to play in this tale.

Unbeknownst to Akira, the killer had aimed to frame Yumi for their crime.

They made use of the connection shown by the photo album...

...As well as the invitation that Yumi had sent to the victim to aid in this set up.

The killer also made sure to set Yumi's watch an hour ahead so she would arrive earlier than intended.

This way, they could be assured that no one would walk in on the crime.

Using a secret room they found in the library as a hiding place, the duo waited for their target to arrive.

** ACT 3 **

Finally, at 10 a.m, Yumi arrived on the scene.

She had fully expected to meet Tatsuaki there as per the note she had sent him.

But...he was nowhere in sight. And he wouldn't be arriving for at least another hour.

Yumi waited awhile but soon enough, she left mistakenly thinking that he had ignored the invitation.

And unknown to her...the killer and their accomplice were only a few feet away the entire time...

** ACT 4 **

When the time finally came, Tatsuaki came to the library as planned...

Following the instructions on Yumi's note, he took the album containing the photo of his sister from the bookcase.

...That was the only signal the killer needed.

The killer and Akira pushed the bookcase over in an attempt to crush the victim under its weight.

Well, it certainly cracked his head and may have caused massive damage...

However, the collision didn't kill him as planned. It merely knocked him unconscious.

Akira left the crime scene thinking that the plan had worked while in the meantime...

...The soon to be killer stayed behind to cover their tracks.

If the victim hadn't regained consciousness right then, he may have actually survived...

**ACT 5**

The killer propped up Tatsuaki's unconscious body with the intent to hide their crime and incriminate Yumi.

They made it look as though he was killed while he looked through the photo album and sat at his desk...

...But, as I mentioned before, Tatsuaki was not yet dead.

When Tatsuaki stirred, the killer, in their panic struck him once again with a table clock.

Unfortunately this time, Tatsuaki did not recover.

It was the fact that the killer hid all this from their accomplice that became their undoing in the end.

Because of that, we were able to deduce that the mastermind and the culprit were one and the same!

...But that's all over now. The stalemate has been broken!

 

[Akira stands tightly hugging the silhouette of the killer in terror while the killer themselves fiercely stares at Emily. The facade of the killer is lifted and their true identity as Kira Tsubasa is revealed.]

 

Emily Summers:  
And the one who masterminded this entire scheme and ended Tatsuaki's life...

Was you! Kira Tsubasa!

 

**COMPLETE!**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Ggh...N-Nooo.....I don't...I don't believe this...!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...Akira...It's okay.

You have...nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Kira Tsubasa...Is there anything you want to say?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, you mean, like a confession?

I thought I'd already admitted it much earlier on...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We want your real confession.

Was it you alone who murdered Tatsuaki Utsugi?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
…………

Yes. It was.

 

**She didn't even blink when she said it...**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I guess you'll all be wanting some sort of explanation?

A reason as to…why I did this…?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well...sure but...

I mean, we can probably take a good guess already. You both wanted to escape, right?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
There's a bit more to it than that actually...

Ah, but before all that, you should probably cast your votes.

Don't worry! There's no hidden tricks this time, I promise.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Very well. Monokuma, we're ready to begin!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, well! That's just super! Not even a moment's hesitation for once!

Now then, please pull the lever in front of you to cast your votes!

Who do you think the killer is? Will you all make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?!

 

[The lever of a slot machine labelled "VOTE!" is pulled and all three columns line up with Kira's face.]

 

**[GUILTY!]**

**[CLASS TRIAL END]**

 

Monokuma:  
Oh my! And we're two for two! You are most certainly correct!

The true culprit of this case was indeed the Ultimate Airline Pilot, Kira Tsubasa!

And you even made it out of the devilish trap that she set for you!

Well, Tintori? Is the audience impressed?

 

Tintori:  
BZZZT!

 

Monokuma:  
What?! Oh come on! What does it take to please these people?

Jeez! I could make this a yearly franchise and it still wouldn't be enough!

...Oh well, as they say, the show must go on!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
No! No! Y-you have to do the vote again!

 

Kou:  
Akira...It's over. It's already been decided.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
You're wrong! *Sob* You're all wrong!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Akira...what have I told you about crying in front of others?

You have to stay strong now...and accept the truth.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
B-but I...

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...There, there.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Kira, I think we all have some questions about what you did.

Will you be willing to help us understand?

Just _what_ was your motivation for concocting a plan like this?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Of course. I guess I should tell you what triggered the desire for us to escape.

Despite what you might think, it actually did have to do with the motive Monokuma gave us.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? It did?

But...I don't remember seeing any photos in those books that related to you...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That's right. It's true that we didn't have any relatives among those photos...

...And that's exactly why I decided we had to do it.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
What? I uh...don't get it...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hmm...well...think of it like this...

Imagine discovering that you and your brother are the only two people left in the world.

Everyone else you've ever known. Everyone else you've ever cared about...is gone.

That's...exactly what it felt like for me.

 

Kou:  
So...you realised that if only one of you survived, you'd have no one else left on the outside.

In other words, a traditional murder wouldn't work. And staying only increased the danger to either of you.

...That's why you came up with the plan to get both of you out.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. So your reason was something as stupid as that, huh? 

How pathetic.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Well, I guess for someone who's never known a bond like ours, it would be hard to understand...

...But the main point is that it was an opportunity. A golden opportunity.

I could take down Monokuma and save Akira at the same time! That was more than motive enough!

 

Emily Summers:  
More than motive enough huh?

So I guess you didn't care about Tatsuaki's life at all...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...Sacrifices had to be made. You understand, right Emily?

Actually, I originally planned to use Yumi as the victim in my plan.

...But I couldn't. I couldn't because of the rules that prevent anyone from killing their own roommate.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-You...we're going to kill me...?

Wh-Why? Why would you want to do something like that...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh, It was nothing personal Yumi.

Out of all of us, in the physical sense you're probably the weakest, and least likely to fight back. That's all.

If it _had_ been you, I doubt you would have survived the first blow from the bookcase.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...Oh...I see...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
How...?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Hm? How _what_ , Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
How can you just say these horrible things so casually...?

Tatsuaki was our friend! Yumi is our friend!

You...can't just treat the lives of others as a means to an end!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...

Oh my, Narumi. I didn't expect such an emotional outburst from you of all people.

Well, to answer your question, it wasn't an easy decision to make.

We, Akira and I both, deeply care about each of you! We didn't want it to come to this!

But...when it comes down to it, the bond we share is more important.

More important...than anything.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
So then...that's it? That's all there is to it...?

You killed Tatsuaki for a reason like that...

I...I wish I could hate you more for this. I really wish I could...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
We truly are...very sorry.

 

**Wait a minute. Something about all this doesn't add up...**

 

Emily Summers:  
...Hey...Kira, answer me this...

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Huh? What is it, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
If the bond between you and Akira is so strong...

Then why didn't you tell Akira that you planned to frame Yumi?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I...Well...

You see, Akira has a habit of running his mouth sometimes. That's all.

I just wanted the plan to go as smoothly as possible.

 

Emily Summers:  
And yet it's because you didn't tell him, that we figured out you were the true culprit!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And on that note, why did you try to hide the fact that you killed Tatsuaki?

By the time we reached that point, your plan had failed, and either you or your brother was doomed either way...

If your "bond" was so strong, why were you willing to let Akira die if it came down to it?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That's a very good point!

KIRA! EXPLAIN YOURSELF AT ONCE!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...Well, if it did come down to that, I would have directed everyone to vote for me.

That way, Akira, as well as everyone else, would survive and the true killer would be executed.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...Wh...what...? You were really gonna do that, Sis?

B-But if you did that, you'd...you'd die!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...No. I wouldn't die.

Such a thing would be...impossible for me.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Huh?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
What do you mean, you wouldn't die?

You know, I've heard that usually when people get killed...they die.

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Well, you all thought that there could only be one killer, didn't you?

But I found a way around that, didn't I?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh?! Does that mean you have found a way to escape execution?!

Incredible! If true, you must share this power with the rest of us!

 

**Escaping...execution...? Really?**

**Is...that even possible...?**

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That's why I'm not afraid.

If we've learned anything from this trial, it's that Monokuma is not invincible.

You see? There's a way around every one of his tricks!

That's why, we can't give up yet! We can beat Monokuma together!

 

Koko Umami:  
Wow! Is that really true?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
If that's the case then...

WE CAN REALLY BEAT MONOKUMA?!!

 

**It's true that Kira managed to find a way around Monokuma's rules but...**

**...Is it really possible to avoid an execution?**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...D-do you mean it, Sis?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Yes. Of course I do, Akira.

I have a secret weapon with me after all.

 

Monokuma:  
What's this? A secret weapon, you say?

And you think that will save you from what's about to happen to you...?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
That's right Monokuma. I will survive this execution...

And then, we will defeat you once and for all!

 

Monokuma:  
Oho! How interesting! If you say that with such confidence, then it must be true!

Puhuhu! Perhaps it's time to test it out then!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
S-Sis, are you sure about this?

...I-I mean, you won't really die, will you?

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Of course I won't, Akira.

I'm always one step ahead of Monokuma. I know I am.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
S-Sis! 

Okay! I'm gonna believe in you! You're too cool to die here!

A-And when you get back, we can be a family again, right?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
Oh Akira. Of course we can.

This isn't goodbye. I'll be seeing you again very soon. I promise.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
*Sniffle* Y-Yeah! Alright!

 

Monokuma:  
Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Kira Tsubasa, the Ultimate Airline Pilot!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
I'll be back everyone. There's no need to worry about a thing.

Together, we will defeat Monokuma and end this killing game!

 

**End the killing game…?**

**Yes. Yes, maybe we can do this!**

 

Monokuma:  
Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!!!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
S-Sis! I'll see you real soon, right?!

 

Kira Tsubasa:  
...That's right Akira. And remember, no matter what happens...

I'll always love--

 

**GAME OVER**

**KIRA TSUBASA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

[Kira is strapped in a crucifix like fashion to an aeroplane propellor. Then Tintori waves two guiding sticks to signal take off.]

**High Up Hijacking**

[The propellor that Kira is strapped to begins to spin faster and faster as the aeroplane, which is piloted by Monokuma, takes off through the opening of a large warehouse. By struggling enough, Kira is able to get one of her arms free from the restraints. She then attempts to free her other arm while fighting against the intense inertia that is now pinning her down. After getting every limb free, she manages to wriggle off the propellor. Spying some sharp rocks below, Kira pulls a cord on a backpack she had been concealing. An overhead view of the parachute opening reveals a design of Monokuma's face which jerks her upward suddenly. The camera pans down to reveal that the parachute had wrapped around her neck and acted as a noose, breaking her neck and killing her instantly. The sun sets in the distance as the silhouette of Kira's lifeless body floats gently to the earth below.]

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Huh?

...Wh...why...?

 

**I couldn't believe what I'd just witnessed…**

**...Just as it looked like she might make it out...**

**...Kira was executed. Killed by her own parachute…**

 

*Thump*

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...

...S...Sis...?

...What...happened...? Wh...where did you go...?

...

 

Monokuma:  
Well well! Seems like she was all bark and no bite after all!

And so ends the life of the girl who was always looking for loopholes, Kira Tsubasa!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-What the HELL?! Her parachute was booby trapped too?!

 

Monokuma:  
Of course it was!

And on that note...You might wanna let this be a reminder to you all...

It doesn't matter how many loopholes you find, you won't win this game playing by your own rules!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Nngh! You...you truly are...despicable...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
He's right.

You'd deprive someone of they're only living relative? And for what?!

The least you could have done is given in to her brother's wishes!

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? Why should a person like him get a privilege like that?

He was fully willing to have you all killed to save himself! That's pretty heinous.

I mean, look at him! He's not even crying over his sister's death! Puhuhu!

 

**He's right. Akira isn't crying...**

**No...he's far too upset to cry.**

**What he must be feeling right now...I can't even imagine it.**

 

Monokuma:  
Well then! I'll see you all tomorrow!

Two more down huh? I wonder how long you'll hold it together now?

Puhuhu!

 

Tintori:  
MY CALCULATIONS DICTATE APPROXIMATELY A WEEK BEFORE FULL MELTDOWN.

 

Monokuma:  
Dammit! Did you just spoil the ending for me, you bucket of rust?!

Jeez! Looks like I need to program some common viewing courtesy into you!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...

...

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? Hey, where are you going, Aki?

…That was weird. He just trotted off without saying a word!

Umami's gonna go look for him!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
No, Koko. I think we should all leave him alone for now.

This is a trial he has to overcome...on his own.

 

Koko Umami:  
Oh. Okay then...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sniff* *Sob* Somehow...

...I-I feel like this was my fault.

If I'd just kept my mouth shut in that trial, we never would've had to execute Kira!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No, that's wrong.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-what...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
If you hadn't spoken up when you did, we'd all be dead now.

It doesn't matter how good the intentions Kira Tsubasa had for her brother were, what she did was wrong.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. She chose the life of herself and her brother over all of our lives.

I…understand that to an extent but...

She…she should never have had to make that choice.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
S-Still...I can't help but feel guilty...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Speaking of that...maybe you are a little guilty...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Huh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The hell are you on about now, ya little brat?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. I was just wondering...

You never told us why you wanted to meet with Utsugi that day, did you?

Could it be...that you wanted to kill him, just like Tsubasa?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-that's...!

N-No! Of course not!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Come to think of it...That motive did seem to target you in particular.

So is it true?! Did you wish to cause Tatsuaki harm?!

 

Kou:  
I don't think we should just jump to conclusions like that.

We've already proved Yumi's innocence. We shouldn't doubt her again.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. Well, wouldn't that just be the perfect cover?

How convenient for her that she just happened to be innocent in this instance.

It'll make it harder for us to suspect her next time. A brilliant opportunity!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Y-You're being ridiculous...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Am I?! Let's test it then.

How about it, Kemuri? Tell us what really happened!

And don't expect us to just accept that you were an innocent bystander in this!

 

**Wh-what is Yoshikazu saying right now?**

**He can't seriously expect us to believe...**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...

...Th-the truth is...

Wh-when I first saw that photo and those names...

I...I did think that Tatsuaki had something to do with it.

I thought that he might've...you know...kidnapped my brother, Jataro.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
N-No way! So then...does that mean...

Did you really want to bump him off because of that?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Nonsense. I don't believe that Ms Kemuri would have done something like that.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...Wh-When I sent Tatsuaki that note...and the diagram...

I just wanted to check. To watch his reactions...

And if...If what he saw in that photo didn't surprise him...then...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You...can't be serious...

 

Kou:  
So...you really were willing to go that far...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Unspeakable wretch! So you were no better than Kira then...!

The only difference between the two of you is that she got to Tatsuaki first...!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
P-Please! Y-You have to understand!

I-If it turned out that he knew something...I don't know what I would've done...

Would someone like me have killed him in that moment?! I-I don't know!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. So you're not sure, huh? That settles it then.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That...settles it? What do you mean by that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Do I have to spell everything out for you morons? Jeez, fine!

The fact is that it's way too dangerous to let people as unstable as her or Akira roam free.

I say we lock them up somewhere. That's the only way we can be safe.

 

Emily Summers:  
A-Are you crazy?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah! Wh-what the fuck are ya sayin'?! Yumi and Akira are our classmates!

We can't just lock 'em up like animals!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. Something like that is absolutely out of the question.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
If we were to go that far, it would only divide us further!

…And a house divided against itself will not stand!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Pfft. Oh brother...

…You morons have no sense of foresight, you know that?

*Sigh* Well then...Suit yourself.

Just don't come crying to me when another killing happens, okay?!

And I think we all know by this point, that it WILL happen!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sob* N-No...I really have just made things worse, haven't I?

I-I can't take it anymore! I have to go...

 

Koko Umami:  
Huuuuh?! Now Yuyu's left too?

Umami doesn't get it. We should all be friends, why are we being mean to each other?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...You're right Ms Umami. That is how it should be...isn't it?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Never mind that, my friends! What's important now is starting fresh!

For what it's worth, I believe that third time's the charm! We will not allow another killing to occur!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. You're free to believe whatever you want...

Pfft. I'll see you all then I guess...

 

**It may have just been hollow words of support from Jinta...**

**But I couldn't help wanting desperately to believe in them.**

**As it stood, we only had three quarters of the people we started with...**

**...And yet, we were still no closer to discovering the reasons behind any of this.**

**Even Kira, who was smart enough to find a loophole in Monokuma's rules...**

**Even she...was just another player in this sick game.**

**And, just like pieces in a board game, we were still well within the player's control...**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, Emily...I've got an idea.

What if we...put on the show...in Tats's memory.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? You...still want it to go on as planned?

Even without Tatsuaki here? Would that really be alright?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I think it's what he would've wanted.

I've looked over his script. I know all his lines off by heart.

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
And I know that the guy would really appreciate it...wherever he is now.

And Kira too...maybe...

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Heh. I think that's a fine idea.

For one night, let's put all this behind us...and enjoy ourselves for once.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Enjoy ourselves huh? I sure could use a pick me up...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Indeed! We don't want all that preparation to go to waste, do we?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
OF COURSE NOT! THAT WOULD BE UNTHINKABLE!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Yes. I suppose I wouldn't mind seeing what all the fuss is about...

 

Koko Umami:  
Umami wants to see it too! Neigh!

 

Kou:  
I'm sure it'll be great. I'd love to watch you guys perform.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
What do you say Emily? One last show?

Even though...this is probably your first show, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
...

I.........Alright then. I'll do it.

We better do it now though, while the script's still fresh in my brain.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Well...I don't mind staying up a little late...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey, me neither!

Right then, on with the show! Heh heh!

 

**Are you watching, Tatsuaki? And you Shinji? Makoto...Kira...?**

**This performance...will be for all of you!**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Do you not understand?

Look at me, look me in the eyes Ms Summers!

My feelings for you are as boundless as the oceans! The sky! All of outer space!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yes. But you are just a fledgling actor with little to no experience!

Perhaps if you were more talented! Perhaps then...!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ah! I am wounded by your cutting words, my dear!

Your voice is coarse like sand! As is the skin on your back!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...What the fuck? Who wrote this shit?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I think it was written by Tatsuaki himself...

…That's...how it sounds at least...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I DON'T THINK EVEN HIS ACTING COULD HAVE SAVED A SCREENPLAY THIS BAD!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hm? I don't see a problem with it!

This is the most wonderful love story I've ever…*Sniffle*…seen! *Sob*

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Please take this a little more seriously...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ha! You gotta admit, it _is_ pretty entertaining though!

 

Everyone:  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

 

**Well, this probably isn't the type of response Tatsuaki would have expected...**

**But even so…I’m sure he'd be glad that everyone is having fun...**

**And we've managed to do that…even in light of the most recent tragedy…**

**Maybe...just maybe we can survive this.**

**...That's what I was feeling at the time at least...**

 

[The perspective switches to an unknown individual in the library's secret room.]

 

???:  
So...even the parachutes in the secret room were found and tampered with by Monokuma...

It seems...that finding a place or a tool out of his reach will be more difficult than I thought.

If that's the case then...I'll have to keep laying low for now.

If the others found out the truth, things could become...troublesome...

Well, no matter. As it stands, I still have the trust of _that_ person.

I just need to keep that trust and continue the game...

 

  
** CHAPTER 2: Life's a Play and We are its Victims **

**END**

**Surviving Students: 12/16**

**To be continued...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Chapter 2 ends in a rather bittersweet fashion. Soon enough we will be moving on to the always despair inducing Chapter 3! I've been incredibly happy with the positive reception that "Danganronpa: Alternate" has been receiving from all you guys so far! Thank you so much for the support and most importantly for taking time out of your day to read my story!


	26. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Daily Life Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Chapter 3!

 

**I can still remember the day I left home for the last time...**

**To me at least, it still feels like a recent event. Although I know that's not the case.**

**I was living with a loving host family at the time. It was a pretty normal life for an exchange student...**

**As I was leaving the house that day, I remember the exact words they said to me...**

 

Kind Old Man:  
So, your first day at Hope's Peak Academy huh? You excited yet, kiddo?

 

Kind Old Lady:  
Oh, I've heard so many wonderful things about that school...

Be sure to share it all with us when you come home later, okay?

 

Kind Old Man:  
Ha ha ha. But don't feel like you have to go out of your way for our sake.

Just have fun! Make some new friends!

...I'm sure that not a lot of them would've met a girl quite like you before!

 

Kind Old Lady:  
Oh, that's right. You may as well enjoy yourself!

After all, any student who attends Hope's Peak Academy is said to achieve success, no matter what!

 

Kind Old Man:  
Well, see you tonight. We'll have a big celebratory feast, okay?

 

**There was no hidden meaning in any of their words. No lies. No deceptions.**

**Things were clearer back then. Simple, even. It's how things are supposed to be.**

**It's little moments like those that make life worth living.**

**I keep asking myself: Why can't we go back to the way things were?**

**And, after a lot of thinking, I think I've figured it out. The answer is simple.**

**Life...was never meant to be that way to begin with.**

 

  
** Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners **

**Daily Life**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sigh* Waking up to that bear's voice every morning is really starting to get on my nerves...

It's bad enough that we only narrowly survived the class trial, but we have to carry on as if nothing happened too?

Tatsuaki's play went off without a hitch and because of that we were able to briefly forget our situation...

But trying to get to sleep last night was nearly impossible.

 

[Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
And on that note...You might wanna let this be a reminder to you all...

It doesn't matter how many loopholes you find, you won't win this game playing by your own rules!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
...We can't disobey. That's the reality of this.

If we want to survive, we gotta play by the rules.

So, if we're going to do that, then we just have to move on. There's no other option.

...I shouldn't hang around here. Everyone's probably waiting at the cafeteria as usual.

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Enter Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
I know, Narumi, I know. I'm late.

Could we please save the chewing out for later? I'm really not in the mood this morning.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. Even if you were late, I hadn't planned on ridiculing you for it.

As I see it now, there's little point in maintaining any sort of schedule in this facility.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, well...Hang on. I'm not late?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. We're still waiting on Akira.

 

Emily Summers:  
Akira?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes...

...After what he went through, I don't blame him for wanting some alone time.

To lose one's own sister right in front of them...I DON'T THINK I COULD STAND IT!!!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
...

 

**Akira...**

**He and Kira had planned to escape the facility together...**

**...At the cost of all our lives.**

 

Kou:  
Though his intentions weren't really pure, he didn't deserve to lose his sister for it.

I wonder...how he'll cope...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? But you are his roommate are you not, Mr Kou?

If any one of us here would know how Akira is coping, it would be you.

 

Kou:  
Oh, so you figured me out huh? As expected of the Ultimate Attorney, you're pretty observant!

Well see, the truth is...I couldn't get into my room last night.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Y'mean Akira locked himself in your room?

Ya shoulda said somethin'! I coulda gotten that door open easy!

 

Kou:  
Uh, thanks...I'll keep that in mind.

...I think he'd just blocked the door from the inside with a chair or something though.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh. Ya don't say...?

 

Kou:  
I spent the night in Shinji and Tatsuaki's room, since it's now vacant...

...I couldn't stop worrying about him all night. Akira, I mean.

 

Emily Summers:  
To completely isolate himself like that, he must really be in a poor condition, huh...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. Well, as long as he's out of our hair, I don't really mind either way.

Hey fatso, where's our breakfast?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Now hold on just a sec, ya lil turd! Is that how ya talk to a friend?!

Grrrrr! Someone oughtta teach you a few manners!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
God, is violence your solution to everything..? How typical...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Nevermind that Bunko. He's right.

I'll return to the kitchen for now! That's where I'm most useful anyway!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahahahaha! Don't be foolish, Goro!

Why, you are one of the most useful people here! We couldn't live without your talents!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Mm. Nevertheless, the kitchen is calling to me!

I WILL BE BACK!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well uh...let's change the subject for a minute...

I'm happy to say that our little production went down like a treat!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu...'Tis true...

...Even as an outsider to the frivolous world of entertainment, I enjoyed it quite a lot...

 

Koko Umami:  
My favourite part was when Sunny and Ryo rode off into the sunset on their steeds!

You're such a great actor, Sunny!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-Thanks, Koko.

 

**Though I don't really remember that part of the play myself...**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ahh, thanks for the support everyone.

I'm sure Tats would be very happy to hear that, wherever he is now...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I hope so too...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Heh. It's as I thought.

Tatsuaki's performance really did serve to bring us all closer together, if even only marginally.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...

 

**If only everyone could have been there to see it...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Let me know if it gets a DVD release. Then I might consider watching it.

In the meantime though, I wonder what we'll do now...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh? What do you mean by that?

Of course, we will continue to fight Monokuma, right?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I wonder about that...

Anyway, since we've just finished another class trial, something interesting should definitely happen soon.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Something...interesting, you say...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Clearly. That's how it went last time, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yoshikazu...What are you talking about--?

 

**As soon as those words were out of my mouth, it happened.**

 

*BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

 

???:  
ATTENTION! ATTENTION! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM YOUR LEADER, MONOKUMA!

 

*BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

 

Kou:  
Monokuma? What does he want now?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
A-And what the hell's with all the noise?! What the fuck's this siren?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?! DID SOMEONE START A FIRE OR SOMETHING?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
What do you mean, "a fire"?!

If a fire's gonna start anywhere, it's gonna be in the kitchen, you know!

 

Tintori:  
*BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM YOUR LEADER, MONOKUMA!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You...

...So you were the source of this satanic cacophony...?

 

Tintori:  
I AM.

BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE MONITOR I CARRY.

 

Emily Summers:  
A...monitor? So that's what that is.

Wait, why isn't Monokuma just coming to speak with us directly like he usually does?

 

Tintori:  
MASTER HAS INSTALLED INSUFFICIENT DATA IN MY HARD DRIVE TO ANSWER SUCH QUESTIONS.

AND EVEN IF HE DID, HE WOULD PUNISH ME IF I WERE TO ANSWER YOU.

 

Kou:  
Fine then. Let's just hear what this announcement is about.

 

**We all turned our attention to the large screen that Tintori was carrying.**

**...Then, slowly, the screen flickered to life.**

 

Monokuma:  
Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?

Bear calling Birdbrain! Bear calling Birdbrain! Do you read me, Birdbrain?

 

Tintori:  
LOUD AND CLEAR MASTER. ALL STUDENTS ARE IN ATTENDANCE--

...

WAIT. WAIT. THERE APPEARS TO BE ONE MISSING.

WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
D-Do you mean Akira...?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
He is suffering from intense grief and has barricaded himself in his room.

Surely he can be excused!

 

Tintori:  
..............THIS...

...THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE!

PLEASE MASTER! WON'T YOU LET ME PUNISH THIS DESERTER?!!

 

Monokuma:  
Hey! Relax, will ya?

If there happens to be one student missing, it won't make much of a difference!

*Sigh* It's a pain but...I'll just have to go and tell him the news later...

...In the mean time, I'll just make the announcement without him here!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, for the last time! What's this announcement?!

And what's with you not coming to see us in person?! The hell are you playing at?!

 

**...! Wait a second...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...Ryotaro? You might wanna turn around.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Turn around? What for?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

 

Monokuma:  
Oh? And I thought the over the top reactions to my sudden appearances would stop now that Tatsuaki is gone!

Glad to see someone carrying on his legacy!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What's this?! Was he here the whole time?!

I see...So the enemy truly was lurking right under our noses!

 

Monokuma:  
No, I just decided to show up.

 

Tintori:  
HUH. MASTER?

THEN WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF ME SOUNDING THE ALARM BEFORE?

...AND FOR CARRYING THIS HEAVY MONITOR...

 

Monokuma:  
Jeez! Does there have to be a reason for EVERYTHING with you?!!

You really are a mindless robot...

 

Tintori:  
..................

 

**These two...What the hell are they playing at...?!**

 

Monokuma:  
Anyway! Without further ado...

Now presenting: A new keycard for you guys to use at your leisure!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah. A yellow keycard...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
With this, we can explore a new area, huh...

Heh. Thank you Monokuma.

 

**Huh?**

**That was an unexpected reaction from Yoshikazu...**

 

Koko Umami:  
Yeah! Thanks a bunch, Mr Bear!

Oooooh, I wonder what kind of new rooms there are now...!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Well, there's only one way to find out!

Who knows? Maybe you'll find an escape route in this new area!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Vile creature! You would tempt us with the temptation of freedom now?!

 

Monokuma:  
Yes. Yes I would.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
..........!

W-Well...It couldn't help to check at least, I suppose...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You fool...He's obviously lying, like the foul black and white beast that he is...

 

Monokuma:  
...Puhuhu...!

 

Kou:  
Even if there's no exit behind the yellow door, it could still be useful to investigate.

If, for nothing else, just to see what new rooms are available.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...Hmph. Monokuma's rewards have always been good in the past.

Let's just accept his gift graciously, okay?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The hell? What's with the kiss ass attitude, Yoshi?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
M-My name's Yoshikazu, you moron...Don't shorten it without my permission!

...And I'm just showing proper gratitude to Monokuma. Nothing wrong with that, is there?!

 

Monokuma:  
No, there certainly isn't! Flattery will get you everywhere with me!

But anyway, all the thank-yous and praise can come later! You guys better get going!

C'mon Metal Feathers! Let's get outta here!

 

Tintori:  
METAL FEATHERS?

IT ISTRUE, MY FEATHERS ARE MADE OF METAL!!!

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! Now Umami and Veggie get even MORE space to ride around!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well, brilliant...All the more reason to see what it's all about, I guess...

How's not the time to be "yellow bellied", am I right?! HAHAHA!

Cause...you know...the keycard's yellow and all...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm...Still...I wonder what we should do about Akira's situation for now...

Should we invite him to join us in our investigation?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Give him some more time. We owe him that much at least.

Perhaps a few of us could check on him later? How does that sound to all of you?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...The tears of a grieving child are useless in creating my elixirs...

...I agree that we should let him recover...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes. I think we should leave him be for now too...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
THEN IT'S SETTLED! ONCE WE'VE FINISHED BREAKFAST, LET'S EXPLORE!

 

**It took a while to eat through the mountain of food that Goro had prepared for us...**

**But once we finally did, we all made our way to the Hexagon once again.**

 

**THE HEXAGON**

 

(Examine Yellow Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
This is it. The yellow door.

...And just like last time, it's already been unlocked.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I do wonder why on earth Monokuma even gives us these keycards...

*Sigh* No matter. Perhaps they'll come in handy someday.

 

Emily Summers:  
If those keycards really do have another use, I can't imagine it being anything but contrived...

 

**Well, if it's open anyway, I might as well go in.**

**Okay, yellow door...Let's see what you've been hiding from us all this time...**

 

(Enter Computer Lab)

 

**COMPUTER LAB**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...Rows and rows of computer monitors huh...

No doubt about it. This is a computer lab. And a big one at that.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ugh, what's the point of even having this here anyway. We already have a library...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Nonsense, young one! This is perfect!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What are you talking about, Jinta?

 

Jinta Azumaya  
Ahaha! This is the opportunity we've been waiting for, my friends!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...What are you on about now, you weirdo?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Are you blind?! Just look here!

We can use these computers to connect to the internet! And by extension, the outside world!

This is my chance to call headquarters and request a rescue!

 

Emily Summers:  
Connect to the internet? Would that actually be possible with these?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Clearly, it won't be. What, do you think Monokuma is an idiot?!

There's absolutely no way he'd slip up when it came to something so simple.

 

**Well...It's gotta be worth a shot at least!**

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Why are we wasting time with this?

Are you just humouring the muscle bound moron over here...?

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
There's no time to lose! Let's examine one of these computers thoroughly!

 

(Examine Monokuma on computer screen)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Examine Computer)

 

Emily Summers:  
Now then, let's check out one of these computers...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Allow me!

Now, let's see what kind of software we're dealing with here...

 

**Jinta pressed the on switch on the computer's monitor and the screen lit up...**

**What appeared before our eyes was...**

 

Emily Summers:  
A...password lock?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
See? I told you it wouldn't be that easy...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Feh! A mere password stands between us and the outside world?!

Monokuma...you diabolical trickster...

 

Monokuma:  
Huh?! Who's a diabolical trickster?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! It's him!

Quick! Both of you, hold him down so I can interrogate him!

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! Wait...are you serious?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah...I'm not getting myself killed for your sake, Meathead...

 

Monokuma:  
Interrogation you say? I see...I see...

...I'll bet you want to learn the password to access the computer database, don't you?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes! And with that, we can contact the authorities in the outside world...

And _you_ will be brought to justice, Monokuma!

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm...I suppose that might happen, yes...

............

 

**What is he thinking about right now...?**

 

Monokuma:  
Okay! I'll tell ya what! I'll give you the password.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-HUH?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Excellent! I knew we could win you over with our unsurpassed wits!

Now then! Tell us what we wish to know!

 

Monokuma:  
Okay...I'm gonna say it...get ready...

Here it is! The password to access these computers is...

ZZZZIP!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-what...?

 

Monokuma:  
Well, there it is! I'm not saying it again!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-wait! You said it way too fast!

I couldn't tell what it was from you saying it so quickly!

 

Monokuma:  
Oh...you couldn't? That's a real shame...

Oh well! Guess you're just gonna have to keep guessing for a while!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious, Monokuma!

Gee, you always make the best jokes!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! I know, I know...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Such an expert sense of comedic timing...

Why, you could even rival Nakiba for the title of Ultimate Comedian, you know?

 

Monokuma:  
Ahh...so true! So true!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what's with you, Yoshikazu?!

Why are you kissing up to Monokuma like that?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I'm just recognising great talent when I see it, moron!

...You should respect our leader a bit more, you know!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Could it be...Are you in league with the enemy, Yoshikazu...?

 

Monokuma:  
Well, anyway! I'll be headed off now!

If you want to get into those computers, you're just gonna have to keep guessing, I'm afraid!

Oh, and just so you know, the password has ten digits so...

...There would be around 36^10 possible combinations!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ha! You are such a troll, Monokuma!

...And I mean that in the best way possible.

 

Monokuma:  
Yes, yes! I'm guilty as charged!

Well, see ya later!

 

**Something weird is definitely going on here...**

**That was really out of character for someone like Yoshikazu...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Well, who wants to volunteer to figure out that password?

You heard what Monokuma said. There are 36^10 possibilities.

So, one of you morons better get typing!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-yeah right! We'd never find the correct combination!

It's clearly a lost cause!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
...Hmm...I'll do it!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?! Are you serious, Jinta?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes, I'll contact the outside if it's the last thing I do! It shouldn't take too long...

 

Emily Summers:  
B-But Jinta, you'll never--

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Never fear citizens! I will have this code cracked by dinner time! You have my word!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! I can't believe that worked...

You truly are...a complete idiot aren't you?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
AAAAAAAAAA......

 

*ACCESS DENIED*

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Darn! Hmm, let's try something else…

AAAAAAAAAB......

 

*ACCESS DENIED*

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
AAAAAAAAAC......

 

*ACCESS DENIED*

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
You will not best me, dastardly computer!

AAAAAAAAAD......

 

*ACCESS DENIED*

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Curses!

 

**Jinta's too engrossed to even hear Yoshikazu's insults...**

**I better just leave him to it for now...**

**Who knows, he might even achieve a miracle...**

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmm...I wonder if I can get Monokuma to give me a hint for that password...

I mean, this idiot's current method is just sad to watch.

 

Emily Summers:  
You're not wrong...

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
AAAAAAAAAL......

 

*ACCESS DENIED*

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
AAAAAAAAAA......

 

*ACCESS DENIED*

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Dammit! I accidentally pressed the 'A' key one time too many!

...AAAAAAAAAM...

 

*ACCESS DENIED*

 

**I don't see much progress being made over here. Maybe I should come back later...**

**...Or not.**

 

(Leave Computer Lab)

 

(Enter Dojo)

 

**DOJO**

 

Emily Summers:  
Whoa! Talk about a change in scenery!

Is this...some kind of dojo? Why would this be here...?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Are you as confused about this dojo's presence as me, Emily?

I'm no interior designer, but...

...THERE IS CLEARLY A CLASH OF STYLES HERE!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
No kidding...

But...it's good, right Goro?

I mean, this room seems perfectly suited to the Ultimate Ninja!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ha! I will definitely make good use of its facilities.

Still...it IS very strange...

 

Tintori:  
I DETECT CONFUSION OR OTHERWISE IGNORANT BEHAVIOUR.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Tintori...what do you want?

 

Tintori:  
HMM. SO IT IS YOU. THE MAN WHO FACED AN ATTACK FROM ME...

...AND LIVED.

 

**I sense a bitter rivalry brewing between these two...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
BWAHAHAHA! I ONLY SURVIVED THE ATTACK BECAUSE I WAS PREPARED!

Don't sell yourself short, my friend! Your attack was plenty powerful enough to kill me!

 

Tintori:  
OH. I SEE...

 

**Well...that little spark was snuffed out pretty quickly...**

 

Emily Summers:  
So...are you here to explain this room's purpose?

 

Tintori:  
AFFIRMATIVE. AS PER MY MASTER'S REQUEST.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well then, what are you waiting for?

SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!

 

Tintori:  
I AM INCAPABLE OF PRODUCING SALIVA.

HOWEVER, I WILL ATTEMPT TO RELAY THIS EXPLANATION TO YOU MEATBALLS IN AN EFFICIENT MANNER.

FIRST. A RHETORICAL QUESTION:

DO YOU REMEMBER THE THEATRE BEYOND THE ORANGE DOOR?

 

Emily Summers:  
The theatre...how could we forget?

There's no room in this facility that reminds us of Tatsuaki more than that one...

 

Tintori:  
PRECISELY. THAT IS BECAUSE SAID ROOM SPECIFICALLY TARGETED THE ULTIMATE ACTOR'S TALENT.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Targeted...his talent? WHAT ON EARTH DOES THAT MEAN?!!

 

Tintori:  
THERE WERE OTHER ROOMS WHICH SERVED A SIMILAR PURPOSE.

THE SHOOTING RANGE APPEALED TO THE ULTIMATE HUNTER'S SHARPSHOOTING SKILLS...

...WHILE THE GYM WAS A PERFECT ROOM FOR THE ULTIMATE SUPERHERO TO TRAIN.

THIS IS NO COINCIDENCE. THESE ROOMS WERE DESIGNED TO TARGET THOSE SPECIFIC STUDENTS.

 

Emily Summers:  
The rooms were designed...for those students specifically? But that doesn't make any sense!

I mean, this facility wasn't designed for us, right? We were just kidnapped and brought here!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes. That's what we'd been led to believe at least...

 

Tintori:  
HMM. AN EXPECTED REACTION. I SHALL REPORT THIS TO MY MASTER.

YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT HE ALLOWED YOU THIS MUCH INFORMATION.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hold it, Little Bird! We still have questions for you!

...Damn. He's gone.

 

Emily Summers:  
I don't get it.

...How could our arrival at a place like this be planned that far in advance?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm. Well, if it's as Kou says and this is in fact "The Millennium Project"...then maybe...

WERE WE MEANT TO BE THE PARTICIPANTS IN THAT PROJECT?!!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-We would have known if we're part of something like that, wouldn't we?!

 

**That being said...**

 

[Flashback]

 

Kou:  
You said that you weren't responsible for taking those memories, right?

 

Monokuma:  
Correct! In actual fact, a full year's worth of memories were stolen from each of you...

And they were taken...by an unknown party.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
An unknown party huh? So, who were they?! Do we know 'em?!

 

Monokuma:  
As a matter of fact, you do!

That's right! There is a "traitor" in your midst!

 

[End Flashback]

 

**...If we were supposed to be participants in "The Millennium Project"...**

**...Could it be that those memories were taken from us?!**

**But if that's true...then maybe there really is a traitor among us who knows the truth about what's happening...**

**No, I shouldn't just jump to conclusions like that.**

**Maybe Monokuma's just really quick when it comes to interior design...**

**...And he set up all those rooms for us after we arrived!**

**Yeah...that's gotta be it...**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I will report all this new information to the others.

Regardless, it looks like I have my own special GORO PARADISE here!

HA! Perhaps this isn't such a bad thing!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah! I guess you're right...

 

**As for me, I might as well check out this little "paradise" while I'm here...**

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, I heard you guys talkin' to Tintori just now...

So, the big guy gets a special room all to himself, huh?

Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet in the dorm room for a change.

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well...I doubt he'll be sleeping here...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wahahaha! I'm just kidding!

Actually, I couldn't ask for a more fun guy as a roommate...

Still, I do sometimes worry about being crushed in my sleep should the top bunk happen to fall...

 

Emily Summers:  
Maybe you could try switching bunks...?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
N-No way! I'm more scared of falling than being crushed!

 

**Someone my age afraid of falling off the top bunk in his sleep...I wasn't really expecting that...**

 

(Examine practice sword)

 

Emily Summers:  
Oooh! Is this a real katana?!

...Uh...actually, on closer inspection, this just looks like a practice sword...

Well, if that's the case, then at least it shouldn't be able to be used to stab anyone...

And that gold sheathe looks pretty flakey...anyone who tried to use that sword would probably get that stuff all over their hands!

 

(Examine ninja outfit)

 

Emily Summers:  
As expected of a proper dojo, there's still a couple of spare outfits here.

These look way too small for Goro though...

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ha! No true warrior could fit into a child sized costume like that!

Monokuma obviously thinks he's running a daycare here...

 

**But...these clothes look like they might be too big for me...**

 

(Leave Dojo)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part, we'll explore the rest of the new area! I'm sure we'll find a bunch of potential future crime scenes in the process too!


	27. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Daily Life Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now then, let's see what other new rooms we have to explore here...

 

(Enter Art Studio)

 

**ART STUDIO**

 

Emily Summers:  
This is...an art studio, isn't it?

It's hard not to notice with all these art supplies laid out everywhere...

But if it is really an art studio...then...

...Shouldn't _she_ be here somewhere...?

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Koko Umami:  
Heeeeeey! How's it going Sunny?!

Isn't this room pretty? Umami really loves the colours! Neigh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey Koko...um, do you know where Yumi is right now?

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? Yuyu?

Um...I think I saw her go through that door in the back there just a while ago...

Huh? What's that Veggie?

You think Yuyu might've burned to death?! Th-That's crazy talk!

Bad horsey! Bad! *Bonk* *Bonk*

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh...What did you just say?! Yumi...BURNED TO DEATH?!

 

Koko Umami:  
That's what Veggie said. Not me.

Haha! Silly Sunny! You know the difference between a horse's voice and my voice, don't you?

 

Emily Summers:  
N-Nevermind that! What do you mean, "she burned to death"?!

 

Koko Umami:  
Well...I peeked in through that door before and...

...Yup! I definitely saw fire! Red hot too! Like a big ol' chilli pepper!

Umami doesn't like chilli peppers...

Huh? Wait, where are you going, Sunny?

 

Emily Summers:  
I...I have to check that Yumi's alright of course!

 

**Fire? Why would there be fire in the other room?! What happened to Yumi?!**

**Even if Koko's not the most reliable witness around...I have to at least check!**

 

**I opened the door at the back of the art studio without hesitation...**

**...And there I saw the source of the red hot flame that Koko mentioned...**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-That's right little clay ball...let the flame temper and harden you...

...Because then you'll be a hard little clay ball...won't you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

Yumi...What are you doing...?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Kyaaaaaaah! I-It's Emily!

I...I was just testing it out! Honest!

I'm really sorry I used it without your permission! Don't throw me in the kiln! Please!

 

Emily Summers:  
C-Calm down, Yumi! Why would you need my permission?

So...this is a kiln, is it? For ceramics and stuff?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...

That's...that's right. I've never seen a real one before...so I was just trying it out...

 

Koko Umami:  
Whoooooaaa there! What's going on in here?

Hey, it's Yuyu! And she's not burnt to a crisp! Yay!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
B-Burnt to a crisp?! Th-That...

That sounds horrifying! Eeeeek!

 

**...**

**...*Sigh*...**

 

(Examine Monokuma on shelf amongst the clay sculptures)

 

MONOKUMA OBTAINED!

 

(Examine Kiln)

 

**Hmm...a kiln huh? It's just like a big high powered oven...**

**But instead of cooking food, it cooks clay and other materials.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! It looks like my little clay ball is ready!

Teehee! It looks like it worked out well!

I'm...*sniff*...so glad...!

 

**She's getting pretty emotional over that thing...**

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I was surprised to find something like this in the facility...

Kilns usually aren't very useful in making...practical objects.

 

Emily Summers:  
I suppose not. It's mainly used in ceramics, right?

Makes sense, considering it was in an art studio...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes...

I'm certainly very grateful to whoever decided to install an art studio here...

Now I won't have to paint in my room anymore!

I-I'll make myself useful for you all, I promise!

 

Emily Summers:  
Thanks Yumi. That's good to hear.

 

**I'm glad Yumi's finally found some way to feel useful in this place.**

**I wonder what kind of things she'll make here...**

 

(Talk to Koko)

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh! Maybe Yuyu will make a clay friend for Veggie!

Then he won't be lonely anymore!

 

**I wouldn't let this girl anywhere near an object that fragile if I was Yumi...**

 

(Leave Kiln Room)

 

(Examine Canvases)

 

Emily Summers:  
There are plenty of blank canvases set up here. I guess they expect Yumi to come up with the art herself.

Still, I wonder what she'll paint with these?

 

(Examine Statues)

 

Emily Summers:  
These statues here...Yumi didn't carve them herself, did she?

No way. She may be the Ultimate Artist, but she can't be that fast when it comes to sculpting, right?

 

(Leave Art Studio)

 

(Enter Arctic Biome)

 

**ARCTIC BIOME**

 

Emily Summers:  
This looks like…another biome?

Brrrrrrr! Jeez! It's f-freezing in here!

I g-guess that's to be expected from a b-b-biome filled with ice and snow though…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Hmm…This room…

…It is not nearly cold enough…

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Really? I think it's plenty c-cold enough!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Nonsense.

…You have not experienced true cold until you have experienced death itself…!

 

**I imagine that might be true but…**

**…It doesn't make this room any less cold for those of us still among the living...**

 

(Examine control panel)

 

Emily Summers:  
Yet another temperature control panel. It must be for this section of the facility.

S-Surely it wouldn't hurt just to t-turn it up in here a little…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…If you touch that device, you die!

 

Emily Summers:  
Eeeeek!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Unless of course you mean to make it colder in here. If that is what you want go right ahead…

…But if the temperature goes up even a single degree, I will know!

…Fufufu…Do you wish to risk your life, Witch…?

 

Emily Summers:  
No. No I do not. Thank you.

 

(Examine Giant Fan)

 

Emily Summers:  
…What the heck is this thing?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Those massive blades…mercilessly cutting through the air…!

…A bringer of the winds of winter! Winds that herald the awakening of terrifying yuki-onna!

…It is a fan.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. I kinda worked that out while you were ranting.

 

**Hmm…I guess this was the only way for them to simulate a real arctic wind, huh?**

**Still, it's a bit of an eyesore to have in a room like this...**

 

(Examine metal patch beneath snow)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? There's a part of the ground here without any snow on it…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…I will cover it.

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No! Wait! I really don't think that's necessary…

And besides, it looks like there's some writing here…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Ah…! This…!

…Is it some sort of incantation perhaps…? And written in a forbidden language it seems…

…I may be able to decipher it. Just give me one hundred lonely years! I'll have it done by then…

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's not necessary, Umeko!

I'm the Ultimate Exchange Student remember? I can read what it says no problem!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…What…? But for a mortal to understand such an indecipherable script as this…!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-It's not indecipherable, Umeko! It's just Nepali.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
………Is that some sort of pasta sauce...?

…If you do not wish to die within the next three seconds, you will tell me what it means…!

 

**That's all the time I get?!**

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Um! Okay...let me see...Oh, that's pretty easy!

…It says…”Property of Nepal”…?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…A country cannot own property. Material possession is one of the few luxuries of the living…!

 

**Hmm…As I recall…**

 

[Flahback]

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Looks like Mandarin Chinese. I can read it if you want.

 

Koko Umami:  
Whaaaa?! Mandarine? That's one of Veggie's favourites!

 

Emily Summers:  
...Let's see..."For Experimental Purposes Only"...?

Is it talking about this biome?

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. There was some foreign writing in the forest biome too…

But Monokuma said that this was a Chinese test facility. So why is this writing here too…?

 

Monokuma:  
Ah! The plot! It thickens! It thickens!

So...thick...! Like...curdled milk...mmmm...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Die.

 

Monokuma:  
My goodness! No student has ever been that blunt about it before!

 

Emily Summers:  
So, are you going to explain why exactly you lied to me that other time, Monokuma?

This isn't a Chinese test facility after all, is it?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Fufufu…You have been ensnared by your own words it would seem, Black and White demon…

…I'd like to hear your explanation too.

 

Monokuma:  
Why you…! I would never lie! You hear me? Never!

What I said was as true then as it is now!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What are you saying?!

 

Monokuma:  
This IS a Chinese test facility! But it is also owned by Nepal too!

In fact, it's owned by a bunch of countries! A collaborative effort if you will!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
A…collaborative effort…

…You mean to say that the countries of the world came together to create this purgatory…?

 

Monokuma:  
Of course!

That's because the results of this project affect the entire world! Not just one country!

It seems that it was in humanity’s best interest that the project succeeded!

 

**A project that all of humanity would benefit from…**

**Could that be...?**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Is this that so called “Millenium Project” that the Ultimate Enigma referred to…?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! On that subject, my lips are sealed!

Well, actually, I don't have lips…But I'm still not telling you!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
And so…he fades into the aether once again...

 

Emily Summers:  
………

 

Emily Summers:  
…The more I learn about this facility, the more it sounds like we really are where Kou said!

The Millennium Project...Humanity’s last hope for survival...

...A project that none of us even remember being a part of.

Nngh. It's becoming increasingly harder to deny our current situation…isn't it?

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Me, a creature who longs for death, becoming part of a project with the goal of life...?

...It is simply impossible...

 

**Hmm…She has a very good point…**

 

(Leave Arctic Biome)

 

(Enter Prison)

 

**PRISON**

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-This is…!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm. If my eyes aren't deceiving me, this appears to be a prison.

It may be a bit small, but it is definitely a prison nonetheless.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eh…Bein’ in a place like this is givin’ me flashbacks to my days in juvy...

Ha! As if this place wasn't prison enough already!

 

Emily Summers:  
No kidding…Why would something like this be here?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…Perhaps it was installed in case of an emergency.

Like if a subject had to be detained for some reason or another…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Detained, huh?

Sounds like they expected people to get a little antsy bein’ cooped up in a facility like this…

But even so, this is pretty damn extreme!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. This entire room has a very cold and joyless atmosphere...

...We should investigate it thoroughly.

 

**Investigating a prison, huh? That's pretty out of the ordinary…**

**Usually this is where you’d end up once all the investigating is done.**

 

(Examine Key Hook)

 

Emily Summers:  
There's a key hanging from this hook on the wall...

...What's it for though?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Considering there is only one prison cell in this room…

I'd guess that this is the key that unlocks it.

…And by the same merit, it may also be the key that locks it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Let's try it out!

Hey Bunko! Can you do me a favour?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Whaddaya need?

 

Emily Summers:  
Can you please stand inside that cell over there for me?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
This one here? 

Okay but...why...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Just do it please.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
*Sigh* I got a bad feelin’ about this...

 

**Now then, let's see if this works…**

 

*SLAM* *SHUNK*

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-Hey! Wha’s the big idea?!

Why'd you close the door on me, Em?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. It seems to have worked. As I suspected.

...This is indeed the key to the prison cell here.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-Why'd you need to lock me up to test tha’?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Very well. You can unlock the cell now, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay! No problem!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
*Sigh* Guess I'm just chopped liver over here, ain't I…?

 

*CREEEEEAK*

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Thanks for decidin’ to free me, Em!

I promise I'll never steal anything again...

 

Emily Summers:  
Haha! Anytime, Bunko!

Now let me just put this key back and…

…Huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? What's wrong?

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-The key! It's gone!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…Gone…? What do you mean?!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I had it right here! I wonder what happened to it…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
…Heheheh…

 

**…Oh. I think I get it.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay…very funny. Now give it back, Bunko.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, yeah… Here ya go then…

…And let tha’ be a lesson to ya!

Tha’s what happens when you try to lock up the great thief Bunko Kamio!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…It seems no amount of rehabilitation can reform a hardened thief like her…

Well, that aside, at least we know this key’s purpose now.

 

Emily Summers:  
...Yeah.

 

**And it seems like there's only one of these keys…**

**Not that we’ll ever need to use this prison cell or anything, but it's still good to know.**

 

(Examine Jail Cell)

 

**I may as well have a look inside the cell itself while I'm here…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…An uncomfortable looking bed, a rusty sink and what could hardly be called a toilet…

It's definitely what one would imagine when they hear the word “prison”…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh. This place looks pretty luxurious for a prison, I gotta say...

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-You think THIS looks luxurious?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, I mean…yeah! It's certainly not too bad as far as places like this go!

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess Bunko and I have very different ideas as to what constitutes as comfort…

But I suppose she WOULD be the expert here. She's the Ultimate Thief after all.

 

(Examine Handcuffs)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…These things hanging from this rack over here…are they handcuffs?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh. They sure are. And mighty fine ones too, I gotta say.

No way anyone's breakin’ outta these without a trick or two up their sleeve.

 

**From that smug tone, I'm guessing that SHE totally could…**

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey, I gotta say, Em…

I expected the prison in a place like this to be a little more…hi tech.

 

Emily Summers:  
...That's very true actually.

 

**Though I didn't really expect there to be a prison here in the first place…**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Like, seriously. This a freakin’ old model as far as prison cells go.

It'll do in a pinch…but for a hardened criminal like me, it'd be easier to break out of than a cardboard box!

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess you never have to worry about being locked in here then, huh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heheh. Good thing I'm not the type to cause trouble, huh!

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…The creators of this facility truly went too far in creating this…

If we wanted to contain someone, a simple solitary confinement cell would have sufficed.

 

Emily Summers:  
S-Solitary confinement?!

You mean like, isolating someone for days on end with no visitors?!

...That sounds way worse than this prison cell!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You think so? It isn't that difficult to survive without human contact, you know.

Isolation allows one to deeply reflect on who they are as a person and better themselves in the process.

 

Emily Summers:  
“Better themselves” huh...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your ignorance to this subject is forgiveable, Emily Summers...

After all, you seem like the type to thrive off of the company of others.

 

**I don't know why, but I suddenly feel really sad for some reason…**

 

(Leave Prison)

 

**And with that, I think…I've seen everything this area has to offer…**

**We didn't get a lot of answers. Actually it was more like a lot more questions to be honest…**

**…Hold on. Is it me or…**

**There was one person I didn't run into in any room. Someone besides Akira I mean…**

**Where could that person be I wonder…?**

**…Well anyway, there's no use worrying about that now.**

**I should just head back to the cafeteria and regroup with the others.**

 

(Go to The Hexagon)

 

**THE HEXAGON**

 

Kou:  
Ah, it’s you Emily!

 

Emily Summers:  
There you are, Kou! I was just wondering where you were.

Why didn't you come and explore the new area with us?

 

Kou:  
Uh...don't get me wrong, I had every intention of visiting the new area...

...But just as I was on my way to do so, I happened to notice something.

...Something that I hadn't noticed up until this point.

 

Emily Summers:  
He noticed something? Could it be a new clue of some sort?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh hey! It's you guys.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Suspicious…very suspicious…

…I never witnessed the Hooded Keeper of Secrets beyond the lemon door…!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Indeed! And I never saw Kou exploring the new area either!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…That's what I just said.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! Hey everyone!

Kou was just telling me he found something new!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Let me guess…did he finally discover he had eyes beneath those sunglasses?

 

Koko Umami:  
Kou doesn't have eyes?! Oooooh…scaaaaaary!

 

Kou:  
That's...not it.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well then, what is it, Mr Kou? We don't want to wait around all day.

 

Kou:  
Hmm…It might be better if I just show you so you can see it for yourself.

Come to the locker room.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The locker room?

You ain't gonna force us to watch ya get changed, are ya?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Nice one Bunko! High five!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hell yeah!

 

Kou:  
Just…hurry. Please…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Alright. ENOUGH MESSING AROUND!

Kou has come through for us several times during the class trials!

If he says he's found a clue, THEN HE’S FOUND A CLUE!!!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahaha! Very true!

Right! Then let's not waste any time! To the locker room!

 

**The locker room, huh? Not a place I expected to hide anything out of the ordinary to be honest…**

**But if it's piqued Kou’s interest, then it sure as heck is gonna peak mine! Let's go!**

 

(Go to the Locker Room)

 

**LOCKER ROOM**

 

**When we entered the locker room, it was immediately pretty clear what had changed since the last time.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Huh? Wh-What is this?

Wh-Who opened those lockers over there…?

 

Kou:  
I did.

Those four lockers that had been shut tight all this time…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…but now they are unlocked?

 

Kou:  
Yeah…It seems that someone unlocked them.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Someone…? Ya mean Monokuma?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! Who else would it be, moron?!

Our gracious leader Monokuma controls everything in this place after all!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Okay, seriously! Stop it!

You're even calling him a “gracious leader” now…?! That's goin' too far!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah…these lockers that are now open, they have names on them!

Hmm…Naegi, Ishibashi, Utsugi and Tsubasa…?

What could these names mean?! Is it a secret code?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
They're clearly the names of everyone who's died so far, Jinta!

AND JOKING ABOUT THEM IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah! Leave that to the professionals, alright?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…Ohh! So those were their names were they?!

Haha! Forgive me! I had forgotten!

 

**H-He seriously couldn't remember?!**

 

Kou:  
Um…a-anyway…

The fact that these open lockers correspond to the four who are dead can't be a coincidence.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Perhaps not...

...Then, did the four steel coffins open in response to the deceased...?

...Do they mean to beckon their lost spirits to the underworld...?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, here's an idea…

How about we check what's inside the damn lockers before we go jumping to conclusions!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I bet my prediction is correct...

 

**We all chose a locker and began looking through its contents…**

**I chose Makoto’s locker, since it didn't seem like anyone else wanted to.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…the things in this locker…

…They just look like Makoto's possessions mainly…

Her school uniform…that old cap she always wore…and…

Hm? What's this?

 

**There was a small photograph tucked just inside Makoto’s hat…**

**…And on the photo there was a picture of a boy I'd never seen before…**

 

[The photograph shows an image of Makoto Naegi, the protagonist of Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc]

 

**Who…is this person…? And why did Makoto have a picture of him in her possession?**

**Could it be…? Is this another photo from that photo album?**

 

[Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
I...I don't understand.

What are all these people doing in these photos? Are they your prisoners?!

 

Monokuma:  
Prisoners? Oh my, no.

These are _survivors_. They are the remaining free folk of the outside world.

 

[End Flashback]

 

**If that's the case then…**

**Could this be someone Makoto knew in the outside world?!**

**That's right! The pictures in that photo album had names written on the back of them, didn't they?!**

**So then…maybe…**

 

Emily Summers:  
I turned the photograph over and carefully examined the underside...

 

**Huh? "Makoto…Naegi…?"**

**Dammit! I guess Makoto just wrote her own name on the back of the photo in case she lost it...**

**Ugh...I was hoping for some sort of clue...**

 

Koko Umami:  
Heeeey Sunny! Did you find something good?! Neigh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…it's just Makoto’s old clothes, that's all!

 

**Until I know what this photo means, it might be best to keep it to myself...**

**Ugh…The picture’s a little flakey. I should be careful not to damage it...**

 

Koko Umami:  
Ohhh…okay…Prrrpht…

I guess Lucky’s locker is the same as all the others then!

 

Emily Summers:  
The same?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. It seems that these lockers are merely being used to store the possessions of deceased participants.

Their clothes and any other mementos that they had been carrying were all hidden inside here.

 

Emily Summers:  
I…see…

 

Kou:  
It's a little disappointing. There don't seem to be any clues hidden in Shinji, Tatsuaki or Kira’s locker...

...What about Makoto, Emily? She didn't have anything of note, did she?

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No…she didn't…

 

Kou:  
...

...I see. That's a shame.

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou's staring me down pretty hard right now…

Did I make the right decision to hide this from him…?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well…I don't see how our friends’ clothes could be of any use to us…

GRAAAAAAAGH!!! MY STOMACH IS RUMBLING!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-It's been a while since we last ate…

Maybe we should have some dinner and call it a day…if that's alright with everyone.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Fine by me! I could really go for somma Goro’s cookin’ magic right about now!

 

Koko Umani:  
Me too! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!

...Staaaaaaaare...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh…Why are you staring at your broomstick when you say that? You know it's not a real horse, right?

A-And even if it was, why the hell would you want to eat it?!

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh! Umami just wants to see how it tastes, that's all!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Speaking of hunger…there is one person who still hasn't eaten today.

Someone should go and feed him.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah! You mean Akira, don't you? I'D ALMOST FORGOT!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahahaha! Never fear, citizens!

For I, the Solar Prince, along with my trusty sidekick Goro are up to the task!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes. WE WILL FORCE A DELICIOUS MEAL DOWN HIS THORAT IF WE HAVE TO!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No! You can't do that!

He's still grieving, guys…so be gentle with him, okay?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha! Excellent! That’s exactly what we’ll do then!

Come, Comrade Goro! A poor starving lad needs our help!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
LET’S GOOOOOOOOO!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk. How pointless.

If Tsubasa wants food, he can just come out and get some. There's no need to baby him like this.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah well…unlike you, that kid has a sensitive side.

It’s pretty normal for a person to starve themselves while they're grievin’, I think…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Whatever.

Jeez, this whole day's just been a waste of time…

 

Kou:  
…Yeah…

…

 

**Kou won't stop looking at me.**

**He can probably guess I'm hiding something. But…**

**This photo…it gives me a bad feeling. I feel like it might mean something big...but what?**

 

**Soon enough, we all left the locker room.**

**I was pretty tired after a whole day of investigation, so I hit the sack pretty early.**

**And, as always, I slept deeply and without interruption...**

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
Welcome to this special “Monokuma ASMR” edition of Monokuma theatre!

…Now…just relax, and listen to the sound of my voice…

Kiiiill…staaaab…despaaaaaaair…

…Murdeeeer…execuuuuute…diiiiiiiie…

…Puhuhuuuu…

…Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuu…!

PUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU…!!!

GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

And thus concludes this special “Monokuma ASMR” edition of Monokuma theatre!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. Our situation seems to be ripe with intrigue right now, doesn't it? If you've got any theories about the truth of the underground facility or about Makoto's secret, feel free to share them!
> 
> We'll be having our first two free time events of this chapter in the next part so if there's a character you want us to spend time with, you know what you have to do! However, Akira will be unavailable this time around. The reasons for that should be obvious.


	28. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Daily Life Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first round of votes are in! And wow, it seems like almost everyone wanted us to spend some time with Yoshikazu and Bunko this time around! Fine by me, I've been wanting to do some on these two for a while now.

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
“Let’s all do our best today” he says... Not a bad message I guess...

But when he says it like that, it really tends to make my skin crawl...

...Oh well, never mind that. To the cafeteria!

 

(Go to Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

**I arrived at the cafeteria as usual…**

**I'll admit, I half expected Akira to be with us this morning but…**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now then, let's continue from where we left off yesterday…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
You…You mean, we're not going to wait for Akira to get here first?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Akira…will not be attending breakfast today.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-What?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh, ya mean he's not comin’? Why the hell not?!

...Didn't you and Jinta sort him out last night?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
“Sort him out”? No no no! We merely brought him some food!

However, the poor lad did not answer his door…

 

Emily Summers:  
He…didn't answer…?

So in the end, you couldn't see him?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
No…unfortunately we could not open his door to give him his meal either…

I can only say…HE’S SHUT US OUT FOR GOOD!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ugh…This is what happens when you send two loud idiots to do a woman's job.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eh? Whaddaya mean a “woman's job”?

Ya tryin’ to say it's OUR job to serve you boys hand and foot?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Obviously, that's not what I meant, idiot!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
So then…the conclusion we've reached is that the young pyromaniac will not join us…

...A pity…I admit I felt a sort of kinship with him…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It can't be helped. These things take time…

More importantly however, I'd like us to discuss our findings from yesterday.

So, what did we end up finding behind the yellow door?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well…not an exit clearly. Or else we wouldn't still be here.

 

Koko Umami:  
Hee hee! That's right! No exit!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh, I appreciate the support, Koko.

But uh…the fact that we didn't find a way out is not a good thing, get it?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-Um…I found an art studio…

…It has a most wonderful kiln attached to it.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, Fascinating…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
There was also a dojo that was well suited to my tastes.

I SHALL TRAIN THERE DAILY FROM NOW ON!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Great…How useful…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Could ya quit bein’ such a sarcastic prick for two seconds?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, sorry. I guess I'm the only one who can see the truth of the situation then...

…These new rooms are all freaking pointless!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…You do have a point, unfortunately…

As far as clues go, this new area was rather bereft.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! Not so fast!

There WAS a clue we found in the computer lab!

 

**The computer lab… That's right…**

 

[Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
Well, anyway! I'll be headed off now!

If you want to get into those computers, you're just gonna have to keep guessing, I'm afraid!

Oh, and just so you know, the password has ten digits so...

There would be around 36^10 possible combinations!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
It couldn't be…

Did you…manage to figure out the password, Jinta?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Absolutely...!

…Not.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Unfortunately, I could not defeat the devilish password system! And so, I beat a hasty retreat!

...But that in itself is enough to prove that the computer database holds a secret!

 

Kou:  
True. But we can't really just keep guessing passwords and hope they'll just work...

...But aside from that, there were a couple of rooms that caught my attention.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Do you mean…the new nature sanctuary that you mortals would call: "a biome"...?

Fufufu...The sheer chills that the arctic winds in that place sent down my spine...

…It was delicious…

 

Kou:  
Uh…Yeah. The arctic biome _was_ one of the places I was talking about…

Apparently, that particular room was built in Nepal and provided to this facility by their government.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
R-Really? I didn't know about that...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That is a rather intriguing morsel of information indeed.

...The fact that multiple countries were involved in the creation of this facility sounds rather important to me.

 

Kou:  
And then there's _the prison_ …

That room in particular really stood out to me. It's unusual, no matter how you think about it.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
What…was so weird about it?

 

Kou:  
Compared with the rest of the facility, that prison seemed especially out of place.

Probably even more so than the dojo or the art studio honestly...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…I guess…

 

Kou:  
Hmm…Maybe it's just me then…

I just have a really bad feeling about that prison, that's all.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I can certainly understand that.

This is hardly the kind of place one would expect to find a prison after all.

 

Kou:  
Yeah...

...

 

**Kou looks deep in thought yet again…**

**I really wish I knew what he was thinking…**

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey! Hey! Umami wants to say something!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh great! That's my cue to leave…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Halt! You can not leave until we have all finished talking!

This young citizen wants to speak, and I declare that she should be heard!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You do realise who that "citizen" is, right?

The crazy horse obsessed girl? Remember?

 

Koko Umami:  
Heeeey…soooo…Umami was thinking…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. That's a start at least.

 

Koko Umami:  
Um…you know how Tatsy wanted to cheer us all up with his play?

I was trying to come up with another way we could all have fun together!

Well, actually, it was Veggie’s idea!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
A plan to bring us all closer together eh?

Hm. Well...it did work last time…

SO I BELIEVE IT’S STILL WORTH A TRY!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah! Okay then!

So…what did uh, “Veggie” come up with, Koko?

 

Koko Umami:  
The Arctic Biome! Neigh!

We have a big room full of snow and hills and fun and snow and fun!

So let's do it! Let's have a Snow Day! Neigh!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A "Snow Day", you say? How interesting…

Yes, if we were to find some sleds or some skiing equipment, that may be quite enjoyable.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Heh! You don't need all that fancy stuff to have fun in the snow, you know!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Tha’s right! All ya need is a good, warm pair o’ gloves, like these babies!

...We can have a good old fashioned snowball shootout!

 

**A Snow Day huh? That doesn't sound half bad.**

**It’d definitely be a welcome distraction from this killing game at the very least.**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Haha! This is a fine idea indeed!

So, when shall we do it? Today, perhaps?!

 

Koko Umami:  
Um…can we do it tomorrow? That was what we were thinking.

Veggie and I already have plans for today, see?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Plans? You and the broomstick have plans?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! Understandable.

In that case, we will meet at the arctic biome tomorrow morning!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-That sounds good to me!

 

Kou:  
Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we’ll spend some time in the new biome.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It would be good if someone could convince Akira to join us for it.

Hopefully, he shall have recovered at least somewhat by then.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. I hope so too…

 

**With our plans for tomorrow set in stone, we finished up our breakfast…**

**…And I returned to my room for the time being.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…I wonder how I should spend today…?

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to the Dojo)

 

**DOJO**

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Jeez...Rooms like this sure are a waste of time...

Do you agree? Or are you just here to annoy me again?!

 

**Maybe I could try hanging out with Yoshikazu…Would that even be possible?**

 

 **Ask Yoshikazu to hang out** / Go somewhere else

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-Huh? Oh, I see...Trying to score some points with me so you can just stab me in the back later?

You moron...as if you could possibly gain _my_ trust.

 

**I spent some time discussing physics problems with Yoshikazu.**

**He and I...might've bonded a little...**

 

[Would you like to give Yoshikazu a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? A present? For me?

Th-thanks. I'll...hold on to it for a while...

 

**He's trying to hide it, but I can see him blushing under that scowl!**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Could you...stop looking at me like that?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Like what?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You keep staring at me for some reason. Quit it!

Jeez. You grown ups are all the same...!

You all look at me like I'm some sort of kid! Like I'm inferior!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...but you are a kid...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Shut up!

Just because I look like a kid, doesn't mean I'm less important than you!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-no! I never said that!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You think it though, don't you?

Well, I know the answers to questions that most adults would never understand!

 

**That makes sense. You _are_ the Ultimate Boy Prodigy...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
For example...Ah, there's no way you'll know that one!

...What is the name of Saturn's largest moon?

 

Emily Summers:  
The name of Saturn's largest moon? Um...That would be...

 

 **\- Titan**  
\- Triton  
\- Nitro

 

Emily Summers:  
It's...Titan isn't it?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Um...yeah. Huh, I didn't expect you to get it.

I guess you're smarter than the average ignoramus...

But still, most adults wouldn't know the answer to a simple question like that!

See? Age isn't just defined by how old you are! It's what you learn in the time you've had that counts!

 

**I guess he has a point but...**

**I wonder...Is that really all there is to it...?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, changing the subject...

...You sound like you really like space! Is that right?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Y-yeah...you'd have to be crazy not to be interested.

I mean, space is massive. And it operates on completely different rules to how the Earth does.

The Earth's not going to last forever, so we need to understand space if we want to survive.

 

Emily Summers:  
I never really thought about it that way...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Of course you didn't.

...That's why grown ups are so stupid...

They're so engaged in their stupid little jobs and relationships...

...They don't care about the big picture at all.

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess that's just what's important to them.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah? Well it shouldn't be!

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, it's nice that you have something that really interests you at least.

Space _is_ really interesting!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph! Not just space.

Science in general has always been really cool to me.

I'm good at every subject but science is my favourite!

The way the world functions...all the moving parts...

...It's all fascinating.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, you're right.

 

**Aww. That stuff must really make him happy...**

**For the first time since I've met him, Yoshikazu's eyes lit up for a second.**

**I feel like, maybe, I'm getting to know Yoshikazu better now...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
S-stop looking at me like that!

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Yoshikazu's subject profile has been updated]

**\--------------------------------------------------------  
1.  
Yoshikazu Shibamura  
Height: 126cm  Weight: 29kg  
Chest: 61cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: September 18  
Likes: Robotics, Astrophysics  
Dislikes: Uneducated Adults, Other Children  
Special Notes: Ultimate Boy Prodigy**

**2.**  
He clearly doesn't enjoy being talked down to because he's young. Apparently, science is his favourite subject and he has a keen interest in how the universe works.  
**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Yoshikazu told me to go away then...I think he'd had enough for one day...  
**

**...I returned to my room.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

**Okay…I've still got a full half of a day left.**

**...What should I do now...?**

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to the Prison)

 

**PRISON**

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh, hey Em...

Don't mind me. Just reminiscin' 'bout the ol' days...

 

**Bunko doesn't seem to be too busy. I wonder if she'd want to hang out with me for a while?**

 

 **Ask Bunko to hang out** / Go somewhere else

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Sure thing! Sounds like fun!

I can teach ya how to steal someone's underwear right offa their butts without 'em even noticin'!

 

**Bunko taught me some of the tricks of her less than savoury trade.**

**I think we grew a little closer.**

 

[Would you like to give Bunko a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh heh! Now this! This is a one of a kind item!

Thanks Em! You saved me from havin’ to steal this from ya!

 

**If she was willing to go that far, she must really like it!**

  
Bunko Kamio:  
Yo Em! Listen up for a sec!

…There's somethin' important I gotta tell ya.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Oh, what is it?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well…I've been thinkin’ about this one thing…

…It has to do with our, uh, current situation, ya know?

 

**…Hmm, if someone as sneaky as the Ultimate Thief has been thinking about it, then…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Could it be that you've thought of a way we can escape that doesn't involve killing?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh heh heh…Nope! Guess again!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? That's not it?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Listen, girl…

…There's a little more at stake her than just gettin’ out right now, okay?

Ya gotta focus on the important stuff first! We got bigger fish to fry than just gettin’ out!

 

Emily Summers:  
Well then…I give up. What have you been thinking about that's so important?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw, c’mon Em! Just have one more guess!

 

**She's really insistent on this…Let me think…**

**The thing that's most important for us right now is...**

 

\- Finding the mastermind  
\- The truth of the facility  
**\- The other students**

 

Emily Summers:  
Are you talking about…the other people here…?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh, tha’s my girl!

‘Course, it's the job of us stronger types to protect somma the weaker students, ya know!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm, I suppose that's true…

…But I'm hardly one of the stronger people here. I think you're giving me too much credit.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Whaaat?! Feh! Don't be so modest, Em!

I mean, strength ain't just a physicality thing, right?

Take that Narumi chick for instance. I haven't known her for tha’ long but…

…I'll be damned if she ain't one of the strongest girls I ever seen!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's true. Narumi is a great leader and all…but…

I mean, I'm hardly on the same level as her. She doesn't even seem affected by our situation.

Meanwhile, I'm constantly on the verge of going completely insane here!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eh, don't be so hard on yourself! A lil’ insanity never hurt anyone!

An’ besides, I think your still kinda missin’ the point here…

 

Emily Summers:  
The…point?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Just between you an’ me, Em…

…There are a lotta people here who act all tough an’ shit…

…But most of them ain't all tha’ strong really. You're more genuine than that.

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm…genuine…?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ya know, Em…I've stolen from a lotta people…

...But even so, I still gotta code I work by, got it?

An’ tha’ code is: “Never steal from someone who wouldn't steal from you.”

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh. That's quite an interesting code for a thief to go by, I have to say…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh, yeah. It's a failsafe see? I don't steal from honest people, strong or weak…

...But liars? Can't stand ‘em!

People who pretend to be strong to hide their weakness or strong people who act weak…

They're the fuckin' worst! Screw those guys!

 

 

Emily Summers:  
Fair enough. I can't say I'm fond of those types of people either…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Tha’s why if someone here ended up killin’ someone and lied about it to protect themselves…

…I'd never forgive ‘em! No way! No how!

 

**Emily Summers:  
Wow, I never knew Bunko felt that way before…but it does make sense.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Uh, sorry if I kinda started gettin’ a lil but passionate there, Em…

But ya get it now, right? Why we strong folk have to protect the weaker guys, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah. I get it, Bunko. Thanks.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
No prob! Now let's get to it!

You'll help me protect 'em all, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
S-Sure! It's a promise!

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Bunko’s subject profile has been updated]

**\--------------------------------------------------------  
1.  
Bunko Kamio  
Height: 172cm  Weight: 58kg  
Chest: 90cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: July 12  
Likes: Gold  
Dislikes: Burnt Toast  
Special Notes: Ultimate Thief**

**2.**  
Bunko strongly believes that it's up to the strong to protect the weak. Above all else, she despises people who pretend to act weak or strong to suit their own needs.  
**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

**I said goodbye to Bunko for the day and returned to my dorm room...**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

**Huh? Who could that be…?**

**I'd better go and answer the door...**

 

(Examine Door)

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Greetings! Hahaha!

 

Emily Summers:  
J-Jinta…? What are you doing here?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! Now, now! No need to be alarmed!

It's not everyday that justice comes knocking at your door, I know!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Out of the way, you foolish brigand…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes…

Jinta, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to speak to Emily. So…

 

**Oh. Goro and Umeko are here too.**

**I wonder what this could be about...**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahahaha! I'll have you know that justice moves for no man!

But, if you insist…

 

Emily Summers:  
What's this about, Goro?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Uh…well…That is…

Do you remember what Jinta and I told you this morning?

About the situation with Akira, I mean.

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
“Sort him out”? No no no! We merely brought him some food!

However, the poor lad did not answer his door!

 

Emily Summers:  
He…didn't answer…?

So…in the end, you couldn't see him?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
No…unfortunately we could not open his door to give him his meal either…

I can only say…HE’S SHUT US OUT FOR GOOD!!!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
As I recall, it was a bit of a failure, wasn't it?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Y-Yes. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU ARE CORRECT!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
So dire are the circumstances, that we have had to call on our fellow citizens for help!

And so, here we are! Congratulations!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes. CONGRATULATIONS!!!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Ugh…The sweet silence of the abyss can't come soon enough…

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. I'm a little confused.

What exactly do you guys want me to do?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Why, that's obvious, isn't it?!

The boy needs a woman's touch to come around! The very thing he so sorely misses!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
EXACTLY! It's all well and good to tell him to “man up and move on!” But…

Even I can see that that approach won't work here…

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh. So if I understand correctly…

You're saying I should go and see if I can convince Akira to eat something…

…And maybe even come out of his room again?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes. Can you do that for us?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…I mean, I can try but…

…What I don't understand is why Umeko’s here right now.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Yes…I am struggling to understand that too…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha! I already told you, my sinister looking vampire friend!

You will play the “bad cop” in this intervention! I can think of no one more suited to the role!

 

Emily Summers:  
B-Bad cop?! Is that really necessary?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Oh…I see…So from what I understand…

…You wish to become my next blood sacrifice, is that it?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eeeeek! How frightening!

That's perfect! Just use that technique on Akira if he starts playing hard to get!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…

…Witch, hand me my dagger…

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…what?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Just do it now…! I have a pest to exterminate...!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm…Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Nonsense, my friend!

Soon, our comrade Akira will be back to his old energetic self, you mark my words!

 

**I think you're the only one who has any confidence in this plan right now, Jinta…**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well…Here is Akira's meal. I cooked it fresh for him this afternoon.

TELL HIM TO EAT IT BEFORE IT GETS COLD!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay! We’ll do that!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Good luck, ladies! I will await the fruits of your success!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Grrrr…!

The…aliveness of those two makes me feel ill…

Well…hurry up then, Witch! Let's see if we can't free the young acolyte from his death curse…!

 

**Right! There's no time to waste!**

 

(Go to Akira and Kou’s Dorm Room)

 

(Examine Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
Before we try to enter, we should let Akira know we're here…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Yes…Perhaps we should…

…I could summon his sister’s spirit and speak to him through her voice…

…Fufufu…I'm sure that would get his attention…!

 

Emily Summers:  
D-Do you want to scar him anymore than he is already?!

No, I'll just knock and ask him to let us in. That should be all we need.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Hmph. If you say so then…

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay! Here goes…

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…Akira. It's Emily. And Umeko’s here too.

Would you mind opening this door? We have some food here for you.

…

 

Emily Summers:  
…He's not answering.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Unfortunately, it seems that he is not ready to be purged yet…

…Regrettable. Well then, let's leave…!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No! We can't give up yet!

Akira. Please, can you open the door?

We're all…really worried about you…

…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Come. It's clearly no use.

…I shall apparate the elixir directly into his room if you wish.

…However, physical contact may be impossible for now…

 

Emily Summers:  
Shut up for a sec, Umeko.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...!

...Very well then...

 

**I've gotta keep trying! There has to be a way of gaining his trust…**

 

Emily Summers:  
…Akira…

Your sister…she would have wanted you to keep living. You know that, right?

That's why she was so desperate to save not only herself, but you as well!

That's how desperate she was to see you survive! You have to live! For her!

…Please…You have to…

…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…You can rehearse as many half baked platitudes as you wish, Witch…

…The result will not change…

 

Emily Summers:  
…

…Okay…I get it…

 

**Akira...please...it's alright...**

**...We won't hurt you...just let us in…**

**...**

 

*Click*

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? That sound…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Could it be…? Has hell itself finally unlocked its gates…?

 

Emily Summers:  
More like Akira's door just unlocked!

 

**Did he unlock it just now…?**

**In that case, we can't let this opportunity go to waste!**

 

Emily Summers:  
We're going in. Umeko, are you ready?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Very well. I can conjure up a shield spell if he becomes…violent…

 

**Hopefully it won't have to come to that…**

 

**DORM ROOM- AKIRA TSUBASA AND KOU**

 

**When I entered the dorm room, the first thing I noticed was the darkness…**

**All the lights had been turned off and the lack of natural light in the room made it impossible to see…**

**The only source of light was from the hallway outside the dorm room…**

**Thanks to that, I was able to make out the small figure lying on a mattress in the corner with their back to us**.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…

 

Emily Summers:  
Akira…? Um…how are you feeling?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Mm…We brought you some food for your continued sustenance...

...I will just…place it on the desk over here…

...You may…sate yourself with it if you'd like.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…

 

**He may have unlocked the door but…**

**…That doesn't really mean he's letting anyone in anytime soon.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Akira…um…

We were thinking of having a snow day tomorrow…in the Arctic Biome…

Oh, wait, you probably don't know about the new rooms we found yet, do you?

Um…well…there weren't really any ones that you'd find “fun”, but…

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…

…Did you mean what you said…?

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Huh?!

 

**He…he actually spoke! I can't believe it!**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
When you said Sis wanted me to continue living…Did you mean that…?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I…Yes! O-Of course!

Kira always wanted what was best for you, Akira...

I'm sure that if it had come to that, she would've gladly sacrificed her own life so that you could live!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…And that's what she did…

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah…! That's right, Akira...!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…We should go now. I sense that our work here is done…

 

Emily Summers:  
Hold on a second, Umeko.

 

**Saying that, I slowly approached the mattress where Akira still lay with his back to us.**

**…Then, I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.**

 

Emily Summers:  
…You're right. Kira sacrificed herself so that you could continue living.

That's the real, honest truth…and don't you let anyone tell you different.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…

…*Sniffle* *Sob*…

 

**…He should be alright now.**

**…It might take some time but…**

**Soon. Soon, he should be back to his normal self…**

**…He’ll come to terms with his sister's death…I'm sure that he will.**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
...*Sniffle* *Sob*...

...Sis...

 

**I lightly removed my hand from Akira's shoulder…**

**…Then, Umeko and I left the room.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Whew! Well, hopefully that was enough to get through to him...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Quite an impressive performance, Witch.

...You managed to bring a small amount of light back into the young acolyte’s life…!

...I suppose that sort of light can be comforting…for some…

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…yeah.

Well, hopefully that was enough for him. I really want him to come back to us.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Fufufu…Yes…loathe as I am to admit it, I did miss his company…

…I will report what happened here to the Fat Man, Goro and the Jester, Jinta…

You, on the other hand, should return to your room, Witch…!

…Unless you wish to become another victim of the night, that is…!

 

Emily Summers:  
As usual, I have no idea what Umeko is saying…

…But a good night's sleep is sounding pretty good to me right now, so…

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Umeko.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Fufufu…Perhaps…

 

**I went back to my dorm room for the night.**

**It was only when I got there that I realised just how I tired I really was.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

 

Emily Summers:  
*Yawn*…Jeez, I really AM tired…

I guess it might make sleeping easier just to know that Akira might slowly be returning back to normal…

Plus, we're having the snow day tomorrow, aren't we?

I guess I can finally say for once, that things are looking up.

*Sigh* Please…just let it stay like this…that's all I ask…

…

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
Y’know…They say that things always get worse before they get better…

But actually, the opposite is also true!

When things in life are finally starting to look up, it's only a matter of time before they come crashing down again!

Ahh…Such is the roller coaster of life we all ride!

...Huh? What do you mean this Monokuma Theatre sounds strangely ominous?

These are just silly little interludes meant to entertain you, there's no greater meaning to them!

That's right! This message has no plot relevance whatsoever!

NONE AT ALL! YOU HEAR ME?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may have finally cracked Akira's hard shell! And with a fun day in the snow planned for tomorrow, things seem to finally be looking up for our heroes. But, well, you know how despair is, always turning up when you least expect it and all...


	29. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Daily Life Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koko's snow day has arrived! It's time for some fun!

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
Morning already? That was the best night’s sleep I've had in a while.

I wonder how Akira's feeling this morning. Maybe he'll even join us for today!

Let's see…we all agreed to meet up at the Arctic Biome this morning, didn't we?

...I better make sure to put on some extra layers!

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Go to Arctic Biome)

 

**ARCTIC BIOME**

  
Koko Umami:  
Heeeeeeeeeey Sunny!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk. Looks like you made it.

I guess you didn't end up getting murdered by that unstable Tsubasa.

 

Emily Summers:  
…Thanks for your concern, Yoshikazu.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Kuroku informed us that the mission to infiltrate his room was a complete success.

...That is excellent news, Emily Summers.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Yes…I predict that he may return to us very soon…alive and well...

…No thanks to that banshee who calls himself a hero…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
AHAHAHA!!! I'm sure that the efforts of Goro and I loosened Akira up a bit!

But regardless! I believe it was a job well done all round!

 

Kou:  
Hmm…You say that but…

If that's the case, I have to wonder where Akira is this morning.

You did tell him that we were spending the day here today, didn't you Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, I did.

I kind of expected him to be here actually…

 

**Hmm…Maybe he still needs a bit more time to recover…**

**I suppose it’d be unrealistic for him to overcome his grief in one night after all...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh well. If he doesn't turn up, that's none of our concern.

So then. What does Umami expect us to do here today, huh?

…O-Or did you just not have a plan at all?!

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh Neigh! No need to worry!

Monokuma told Umami that there's some fun stuff in the storeroom over there!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-Monokuma told you that…?

Um…forgive me, but…doesn't that sound a little suspicious?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ya got one hell of a point there, sister!

No way am I goin’ in that room if it was that bastard Monokuma who suggested it!

 

Koko Umami:  
Aw…come on…

Veggie told me that it was okay, you know!

Yeah! He told me there was some really cool stuff in there!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh, the _broomstick_  told you, did he?

Well, okay then! What can I say? I'm sold!

…Ugh. Seriously, maybe this was a bad idea after all…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
NONSENSE!

We will have the Winter’s day to end all Winter’s days! YOU MARK MY WORDS!

I will investigate this “storeroom” and I won't return empty handed! I swear it on my honour!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Whoa...! You're uh, going pretty far with this aren't you, Big Guy?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
OF COURSE! IT IS ALL FOR FUN'S SAKE!

Now then, who will join me? FOR FUN'S SAKE!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Uh…Sorry. Hard pass.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eh? I thought you were all trustin’ an’ shit of Monokuma now.

Ha! I knew it was just a trick!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Y-You shut the hell up! It's no trick!

...I...I...!

...Fine. I'll go…but it's not because you told me to, got it?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heheheh. If you were a rich kid, you can bet I'd rob ya silly…

Hook, line and sinker...

 

Kou:  
I'll go too.

I've made it a goal of mine to investigate every room in this facility, after all.

What about you, Emily? Are you coming?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah. Okay…

 

**I doubt there'll be anything _really_ dangerous in there...**

**That said, I'm still suspicious of why Monokuma would give advice to someone like Koko...**

**I hate to even think it, but she does seem like the gullible type...**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Godspeed, my brave friends!

As for me, I have an ice palace to build! Yes, a grand structure fit for the Solar Prince!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh? Wouldn't it just melt?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
We’ll be right back! Don't worry, I'll protect us from any traps if need be!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I-It's not gonna come to that, you moron!

 

**STOREROOM**

 

**We cautiously stepped into the storeroom of the Arctic Biome...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well…I'm not seeing any traps but…

…There certainly is a lot of stuff in here…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk! I-I knew there wouldn't be anything dangerous in here.

You see? It's not Monokuma we need to be afraid of. It's like I told you.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I think we should still be careful.

Before you examine something, YOU MUST LOUDLY ANNOUNCE IT FOR US ALL TO HEAR!!!

 

Kou:  
I…don't know if that'll really be necessary, Goro.

 

(Examine Parkas)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey! I'm gonna examine these coat things over here, okay?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You don't _have_ to announce it, moron! That was just fatso’s stupid idea!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah! So you're looking at those, are you?!

I SEE! THAT SHOULD BE FINE!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Goddammit…

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…Let's see…One, two, three…

Looks like there are fifteen of these mountain parkas here…

…They all come with a pair of goggles and an insulated mask for cold protection…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
But…why are there only fifteen sets here?!

THERE WERE SIXTEEN OF US HERE TO START WITH, WEREN’T THERE?!

 

**That's...a good point actually…**

**Why _are_ there only fifteen of them here...?**

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well, anyway…I'll give one of these to each of us including everyone outside.

WE DON’T WANT TO DIE OF HYPOTHERMIA AFTER ALL!!!

 

Kou:  
Hmm…Using these may be going overboard for cold protection though…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
You can never be too careful, I say!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Whatever. I am NOT wearing that mask and especially not those goggles.

They'll just make me look like that freak, Tsubasa…

 

**Wow…did it hurt backhanding that one out?**

**He's right though…Those goggles do bear a striking resemblance to Akira's ones...**

 

(Examine Bobsled)

 

Emily Summers:  
Whoa! Is this…what I think it is?!

 

Kou:  
Looks like a bobsled…and a three seater at that.

 

Emily Summers:  
Have you ever ridden in one before, Kou?

 

Kou:  
Um…I'm not sure…

...But if I haven't…I think I'd like to!

 

Emily Summers:  
Let's take it outside with us then! It'll be great!

Goro! Can you carry this out of this room?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Of course I can! Planning to ride it, are you?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's the plan! Think it'll work alright?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm! I'm sure it will!

…Though I may be a little too big to ride it…unfortunately.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. You should count yourself lucky then.

That…kid's toy just looks ridiculous! _I_ for one certainly won't be riding it.

 

Kou:  
…Suit yourself.

 

**I'm not sure why Yoshikazu even came here today…**

 

(Examine Crates)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…I wonder what's in these crates…?

Right now, they're covered with a big white sheet so…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Well then, what are you waiting for?

TEAR OFF THAT SHEET AND CHECK THEIR CONTENTS ALREADY!

 

Emily Summers:  
Right you are! Let's do this!

And…Hyah!

 

Kou:  
Hmm…It just looks like a bunch of mountaineering equipment.

I guess they really wanted this place to feel like an ice capped peak.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So in short, it's just a bunch of useless garbage.

Pfft! Figures. I always seem to be surrounded by useless garbage nowadays…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah! So that's what that smell was!

I apologise Yoshikazu! I didn't realise you lived in such poor conditions!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh-Shut the hell up! I don't literally live among the trash, you know!

 

(Examine Sleds)

 

Emily Summers:  
Aha!

 

Kou:  
Did you find something, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
There are a few sleds piled up over here. These could be fun to use!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. I'll take one!

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Hey!

 

**He just snatched it from the pile…And now he's writing something on it with a marker…**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. And…there we go!

I wrote my name on this sled. That means it's mine now.

Goro Shippuden:  
I'm sorry, Yoshikazu...

...But I can't allow that. We are sharing this equipment.

I CAN’T HAVE YOU ACTING SELFISH TODAY OF ALL DAYS!!!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Aw. Cry me a river, Tubby!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Mmmmmmgh! You may be young, Yoshikazu…

…But age is no excuse for poor behaviour!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What, are you gonna hit me or something?

Heheh. What kind of ninja warrior hurts a child like that…?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
FOOL! I DON’T NEED TO LAY A HAND ON YOU TO TEACH YOU A VALUABLE LESSON!!!

 

Kou:  
I-It doesn't matter! Just let him have the sled, Goro.

There's plenty other ones left over. So everyone will get a turn regardless.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah Shippuden! Relax!

Jeez, why do you have to be so mad all the time?

 

**When it comes to Yoshikazu, I think a little frustration is acceptable…**

 

(Talk to Goro)

 

Goro Shippuden:  
There’s a lot of interesting stuff in this room. And it all seems to be winter themed…

LET’S GATHER AS MUCH OF IT AS WE CAN BEFORE WE LEAVE!

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Can we hurry it up in here?

 

Emily Summers:  
We're just trying to give the room a proper once-over!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ugh! There's no need for that, you idiot!

Or do you _want_  to uncover some sort of booby trap…?

 

**Wow. He's still hung up on that issue?**

 

(Talk to Kou)

 

Kou:  
Hmm…A bunch of mountaineering supplies, but no real mountain…

Could this biome’s purpose have something to do with simulating those conditions?

But why would something like that be necessary in an underground bunker…?

 

**Kou's never not in investigative mode, is he?**

 

(Leave Storeroom)

 

**ARCTIC BIOME**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, well, well! Wha’ do we have here?

Looks like ya'll survived!

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! I knew Mr Bear was telling the truth about that room!

 

Kou:  
Yeah…It seems so.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Well then, what are we waiting for?

In the name of justice, let the snow day…BEGIN!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
HA! THAT’S THE SPIRIT, JINTA!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk. Whatever…

 

**And with that, the day officially began.**

 

[Koko and Bunko are riding down a hill in the bobsled together]

 

Koko Umami:  
Yeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa!

This. Is. Awesoooooome!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hehehahaha! You said it girl!

Let's head back up that hill and go again, huh?

 

Koko Umami:  
Yaaaaay!

 

[Narumi is examining the temperature control panel]

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. Even though we are in a snow covered biome…

…The freezing temperatures are barely noticeable. This is quite surprising, I must say.

 

[Ryotaro is relaxing idly off to the side.]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wahahaha! You bet!

…Must be the adrenaline kicking in or something.

Hey big guy! How's that igloo coming along?!

 

[Goro, and Jinta are working on an igloo together. Goro is laying the foundations while Jinta is cutting out ice blocks from the ground and tossing them into formation.]

 

Goro Shippuden:  
IT’S COMING ALONG SWIMMINGLY, THANKS FOR ASKING!

Lucky for us, there's been no shortage of usable ice in the area! Right Jinta?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HAHA! This fact is undeniable, my trusted ally!

I used to cut ice all the time back home! It gave me the strength I needed to fight crime!

It's a perfect workout routine!

 

[Yumi is working on a snowman near where the igloo is being built.]

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-Um, Jinta? Could you please maybe slow down on the ice production…?

Otherwise, the igloo m-might collapse!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Slow down? Ha! I don't know the meaning of that phrase!

I will place every brick if need be! My palace will be a perfect headquarters of justice!

 

[Umeko has buried herself up to her nose in snow. Only the top of her head is visible.]

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Could you barbarians please quiet down for a few seconds…?

...I am trying to experience the icy chill of a true death over here…!

...For the most authentic experience, I will need complete silence…!

 

[Emily and Kou are laughing off to the side near Ryotaro.]

 

Emily Summers:  
Haha! How can we be quiet at a time like this?

Hey Yoshikazu! How's your personal sled going? Having fun with it yet?

…Huh? Yoshikazu…?

 

[Yoshikazu is sledding down a hill at top speed while grinning broadly in a childlike manner.]

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hahahahahaha HAHAHAHA! This is the best!

Again! I'm gonna go again! Hahaha!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Jeez…You really are a kid at heart, aren't you?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh-Shut up, idiot!

 

**It was the most fun I'd had in...a long time.**

**It might have even been one of the first times I'd felt truly happy since we arrived at this facility.**

**But even so…**

**…There was still something missing. Or more specifically, someone.**

**That person still hadn't shown up yet.**

 

Kou:  
You're worried about him too, aren't you Emily?

Akira, I mean.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…I really thought he might come here today too.

 

Kou:  
I wouldn't worry about Akira too much.

I really think he's on the road to recovery, you know?

 

Emily Summers:  
Really?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. I checked in on him this morning. He even answered the door for me.

He told me to leave him alone…but still…

…I think it's definitely a start. We can't rush this sort of thing.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…You're right.

*Sigh* I really hope he rejoins the group again soon.

Especially on a day like this…I just don't want him to miss out on all this anymore...

 

Kou:  
…No, me neither…

……

 

*BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

 

Tintori:  
ATTENTION! ATTENTION! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM YOUR LEADER, MONOKUMA!

 

*BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

 

Kou:  
Huh? This is…!

 

Emily Summers:  
That…siren again?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw hell! Just as I was gettin’ into it too!

Wha’ the fuck’s he want this time?!

 

**And then, right on cue, _he_ appeared before us once again.**

 

Tintori:  
GREETINGS FRIVOLOUS FREDS AND FRANNYS! GUESS WHAT?

ACTUALLY, THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION. DO NOT GUESS.

HERE IS THE ANSWER TO SAID QUESTION: MY MASTER HAS A NEW MESSAGE FOR YOU.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Dammit! WHY NOW?!

 

Tintori:  
IT SEEMS HE NOTICED THAT YOUR ENJOYMENT LEVELS WERE FAR TOO HIGH.

IN FACT, I MEASURED THEM. YOU ARE ALL FAR TOO ELATED AT THIS TIME.

MY CALCULATIONS SHOW THAT IF SUCH EMOTIONS ARE NOT KEPT IN CHECK, THE KILLING GAME COULD BE RUINED.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Good. Let it be ruined then.

I guarantee that such a result would be ideal for us right now.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Exactly! We will defeat you villains…using the power of friendship!

Ahahaha!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, I dunno. Maybe we SHOULD hear Monokuma out.

Then, after that's done, we can come straight back here, right?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh yeah? Let me think about that for a second…

Hmm…yeah, no.

When the hell has Monokuma ever made an announcement that didn't royally fuck us over, huh?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...This is true.

...And besides, I had almost achieved perfect death status...!

...This so called announcement will be surely an inconvenience. Nothing more...

 

Tintori:  
UNFORTUNATELY, IT IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE.

ARRIVE AT THE MEETING ROOM IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.

THAT IS ALL.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
…Wh-What are we suppose to do now?!

 

Kou:  
We have no choice.

...Let's go see what Monokuma wants from us.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah…But what about Akira?

Didn't Tintori say that anyone who doesn't turn up will “suffer the consequences”?

 

Kou:  
That's…a good point…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Someone will just have to go and bring Akira to the meeting room.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I'll go. It would be wrong for me to leave a man behind.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes! That's what I like to see from my sidekick! Initiative!

Then go, my friend! You have your mission! I wish you success!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm…I don't consider myself your sidekick, Jinta…

…BUT THANK YOU! I WON’T LET ANYBODY DOWN!

 

Emily Summers:  
And as for the rest of us, we should get going. We'd better hurry.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes! You're right!

 

**Before we even got a chance to put everything back in the storeroom, we left the biome.**

 

**MEETING ROOM**

 

**I arrived at the meeting room with a faint trepidation in my heart.**

**Almost every time we'd been called here in the past, it was never for tea and cookies.**

**No, it was almost always because Monokuma had some new motive in store for us.**

**And somehow I just knew…that today would be no different.**

 

Monokuma:  
Welcome to my kingdom!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Kingdom? Giving this shithole a title like that…that's pretty generous.

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Haven't you heard the old saying: “A bear’s home is his castle”…?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
You just took an existing saying and put “bear” in it!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So, Monokuma…Why did you call us here this time?

I assume it's because you have some sort of new motive to show us?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
How exciting…

Come on then Monokuma! Show us your genius new motive!

 

Monokuma:  
Now, now. Patience is everything at a time like this!

And besides, it seems as though we are short a couple of people…

Grrrrrrrrrr! And after I gave that toaster with wings such strict instructions too!

 

Tintori:  
MY APOLOGIES MASTER. SHALL I TAKE EXTREME MEASURES AGAINST THESE DELINQUENTS?

 

Monokuma:  
*Sigh* How disappointing…

I suppose we may have to. Even if losing two students in this way is—

 

Goro Shippuden:  
HOLD IT! I’M HERE!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahaha! Just in time! As expected!

Huh? But where is Akira? Wasn't he meant to be with you?

 

**We all looked at Goro.**

**It was true. Akira hadn't turned up despite everything.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh dear…but if that's true, then…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-Is Akira in trouble?!

 

Monokuma:  
So…one student is still not here, eh?

Does that mean that I'll have to punish HIM then…?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Monokuma! Please! I beg you.

Akira’s not well enough for this! It's not his fault that he couldn't come today!

If you want to punish anyone, punish me for not being able to convince him to come!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
G-Goro! What has gotten into you, man!

You can't sacrifice yourself for his sake! No one needs to be sacrificed this day!

 

Tintori:  
NEGATIVE! THERE WILL BE A SACRIFICE TODAY! THERE WILL BE!

MASTER, JUST GIVE THE WORD AND I WILL HAVE EITHER OF THEIR HEADS!

 

Monokuma:  
………………

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! You can't do that! Neither Goro nor Akira did anything wrong!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. They disobeyed an order from Monokuma himself. That's pretty wrong, wouldn't you say?

In fact…I'd say it's grounds for execution!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?!

 

Koko Umami:  
Uh oh! Are Aki and Gororo in trouble?!

 

Kou:  
Monokuma…

Keep in mind that neither of them has broken any of the project rules…

…I don't know how fair it'd be to kill one of them by those standards.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
He's right. They are both innocent!

You cannot kill either of them! Otherwise you would be breaking your own rules.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…What say you, Monokuma…?

 

Monokuma:  
…You know…

…As I said before, this is MY kingdom. And as such, I make the rules around here.

But I'm also allowed to break them as I see fit. I'm hardly bound by them like you guys are.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
No way! So does tha’ mean…?

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm…That said, either of them dying in this manner simply for being late…

…That'd be pretty boring I think.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
………

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
S-So…you won't punish either of them…?

 

Monokuma:  
…I'll let it go just this once.

 

Tintori:  
GWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

WITH ALL DUE RESPECT MASTER, I MUST DISAGREE!

 

Monokuma:  
Shut up, Metal Ass! No one asked you!

And anyway, it's not like you really have to be here to understand the nature of my motive after all.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. So it's a new motive then just like we thought?

Oh goodie. I can't wait to see what it is!

 

Monokuma:  
Well then! Since you're all so eager, allow me to explain!

You know that one RPG series with the monsters that command the different elements?

You know, like fire, water and grass?

 

Koko Umami:  
*Gasp* Umami knows it! You're talking about—

 

Monokuma:  
Whoa! Don't let that one slip, kiddo!

You don't want us to get sued, do you?

 

**Wait. Is he talking about what I think he's talking about…?**

 

Monokuma:  
Well anyway! Basically those monsters will yell out their name as they use their attack!

And then, if the opposing monster is weak to that attack, they'll take more damage!

 

**He _is_  talking about what I think he's talking about!**

 

Monokuma:  
It's a standard formula for RPGs in general but I just used that series to make it simpler…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Argh! I dunno what you're talkin’ about, Monokuma!

But you better get to the damn point quick!

 

Monokuma:  
Okay, okay! Basically, what I'm trying to say is this!

In that game, knowing your opponent’s weakness makes them that much easier to defeat in battle, right?

Well, that's the premise for my latest motive!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? The hell are ya tryin’ to say?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Obviously, he means our weaknesses.

Knowing them could make it easier for someone to kill someone else.

Heh. As expected of Monokuma, it's pretty smart.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Nonsense. We aren't virtual monsters. We are human beings!

As such, we don't have elemental weaknesses or anything like that.

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm…Maybe not…maybe not…

But you DO have weaknesses alright! They're just in…other areas, that's all!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O-Other…areas…?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! If you wanna find out what I mean by that, you might wanna check the mailboxes next to your beds!

Each one of you has received another student's weakness at random!

I thought the random element might make things a little more…exciting…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
You fiend! You should be aware that it doesn't matter whose weakness we get!

Not one of us would dare use that knowledge to commit murder!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
E-Exactly! He's completely right!

Weaknesses…Psh! Just another load of bullshit to add to the pile!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hehehe…I wonder whose weakness I've got…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Don't even THINK about it, Yoshikazu!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
God, would you just relax, you moron?!

I mean, it's not like I'll be using it right now…

But, that said, it could still be useful information to have…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Useful for what…? Are you planning some sort of scheme already…?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I-I keep telling you, I'm not!

Jeez, you idiots need to get your hearing checked…

But, I mean…it's got to have you interested, right?

To know how to completely and utterly crush someone’s mind and body like a worthless ant…

...Come on! You gotta be interested!

 

Koko Umami:  
Ummm…maybe a lil itty bit…but then again maybe not...

…I dunno! What do you think, Veggie?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um…maybe we _should_  check them out just in case…

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! Are you sure that's a good idea?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, Emily!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I say we should just ignore it. We can't give in to temptation again.

That was precisely how the last two murders happened! We cannot let it happen again!

 

Kou:  
I agree, but…

Even if you make everyone swear to ignore the motive now, Narumi…

…We can't be sure everyone will stay true to that promise.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Then…what do you suggest we do, Kou?

 

Kou:  
…………

...I...don't know.

 

Monokuma:  
Well…you better figure it out quick!

I mean, who knows when the next murder could occur with you guys sitting on your hands all day!

 

Tintori:  
I CALCULATE MAXIMUM HAND WARMTH AS WELL AS MAXIMUM PROBABILITY OF KILLING BY THE END OF THE WEEK.

 

Monokuma:  
Great! Now I'll be expecting it!

Grrrrrrrr! You stupid Birdbrain! You're ruining everything again!

Do I need to introduce you to Mr Power Drill again?!

 

Tintori:  
NO. NO. ANYTHING BUT THAT. PLEASE, MASTER.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahahaha! That's right! Run while you can, you villains!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...They're not running from you, idiot.

Well, whatever. I'm calling it a day.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah…me too.

 

Koko Umami:  
What?!

You mean we're not going back to the Arctic Biome?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
My apologies, Koko Umami.

But I doubt anyone of us is in the mood for anymore fun and games today…

 

Koko Umami:  
Awww…that makes Umami sad…and Veggie too!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Don't feel bad, Koko.

WE WILL RETURN THERE AGAIN! JUST YOU WAIT!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah! Maybe we could go back tomorrow or something!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hrmm. Yeah, I guess we could…

Well anyway! I'll see you guys tomorrow, a’ight?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. I think we've all had enough activity for one day…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Indeed.

...Well then, I bid everyone a sound and dreamless sleep…

 

**We all filed out of the meeting and room and returned to our respective rooms.**

**But on my way back, I couldn't help thinking about Monokuma's bizarre new motive...**

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm…Maybe not…maybe not…

But you DO have weaknesses alright! They're just in…other areas, that's all!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O-Other…areas…?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! If you wanna find out what I mean by that, you might wanna check the mailboxes next to your beds!

 

**Knowledge of a person's weakness, huh? I’m still not entirely sure what that means…**

**…But if it’s meant to be a motive for murder, I know it can't be good…**

**I'm definitely curious about it…but I don't want to learn anything I might regret either…**

**Hmm…what should I do…?**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's already getting quite late.

Hmm…

…In that mailbox right there is the latest motive that Monokuma has given us…

…Apparently, it's supposed to give me the “weaknesses” of a fellow student, huh…

…M-Maybe I should check it out. I mean, it's not like I'll be killing anyone regardless, right?

Then…there's no harm in just seeing what it's all about…right?

……

 

(Examine Mailbox)

 

**I cautiously lifted the lid on my mailbox…**

**…And looked inside.**

 

Emily Summers:  
This is…some kind of envelope?

So, inside here is…

 

**I opened the envelope and removed its contents.**

**…There was a single sheet of paper inside with only a few words on it.**

 

Emily Summers:  
“Weaknesses of Narumi Nagatsuka:”

“Keeping cool under pressure is one of this subject’s greatest strengths.”

“If you can find a way break this stoic facade through her emotions or otherwise…”

“…It could prove a great asset to you in your killing.”

Wh-What the hell is this…?!

 

Monokuma:  
Ah-ha! Looks like SOMEONE couldn't help themselves!

And for you to get the weakness of one of the strongest participants in the killing game too!

Oh yes. I'll bet you're very pleased right now!

Just imagine the possibilities! Feel your lust for despair grow and grow...!

 

Emily Summers:  
D-Don't give me that! I'm not even sure what I just read!

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? What do you mean “you're not sure”…?

That's the weakness of Narumi Nagatsuka. Use it to help you in your killing!

Puhuhu! It's just as it says on the tin!

 

**I have so many questions right now…Where do I even begin…?**

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay…first of all, how could this ever help someone murder someone else?!

 

Monokuma:  
Huuuuh? Don't you remember the gun lottery?

This is the exact same principle. This knowledge makes it easier to kill someone!

By exploiting another's weakness, you can break them down both physically and emotionally!

And then…you move in for the kill!

 

Emily Summers:  
That's ridiculous! No one’s gonna fall for that!

 

Monokuma:  
Oho! You doubt the effectiveness of my motive do you?

Well…I guess you'll just have to wait and see then!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hold on. I've still got another question!

Where exactly…did you get this information…?

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? What do you mean…?

 

Emily Summers:  
I mean…how do you know all our "weaknesses"?!

...How could you even learn something like that?!

 

Monokuma:  
Oh…Puhuhu! Well, that's easy!

Truth be told, I didn't compile this information myself!

No, the person who brought you guys here…the traitor…

It was THEY who wrote all this stuff down. They did it long before my arrival!

 

Emily Summers:  
The…the traitor did…?

But…why? Why would they need a list of our weaknesses?!

I don't believe you! None of this makes any sense!

 

Monokuma:  
Jeez! Do you need me to spell everything out to you?! How about you work some things out in your own time!

Meanwhile, be sure to use that person’s weakness to your best advantage!

Seeya!

 

Emily Summers:  
…As usual, I come out of a conversation with that bear with more questions than I had before…

Is this traitor really among us? And if so…who are they, and what do they want…?

…Well, there's one thing I know for sure…

And that's that I am NOT using this motive for anything other than scrap paper!

 

*SCRUNCH*

 

Emily Summers:  
I should go to bed. Maybe I'll discuss this whole thing more with the others tomorrow morning…

…

…

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
A.I. Artificial Intelligence.

As well as being the name of a pretty crappy sci-fi movie, it's also an interesting subject in the scientific community.

See, a true A.I has to be able to learn and understand things on its own. Without the help of anyone else.

In other words, it can develop in a way no different to how any human could.

So with that said, what if an A.I didn't know that they were actually artificial?!

In that case, they'd just go around thinking that they were no different from anyone else!

This idea kinda lends credit to that old saying! You know the one!

“It's what's on the inside that counts!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that got grim again pretty quickly. With a new motive set for our heroes, it's only a matter of time before disaster strikes once again...


	30. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Daily Life Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be two new FTE in this part still going off the votes from last time. Since Yoshikazu was such a popular choice, I thought it was only fair that he gets a second FTE this time around!

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
*Yaaaaawn* Jeez, I barely slept at all last night.

I was too busy thinking about those so called weaknesses that Monokuma gave out…

Hmm…It might be a good idea to talk to everyone about it at breakfast…

 

(Leave Dorm Room)

 

(Go to the Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

Koko Umami:  
Good morning Sunny!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Oh, mornin’ Em…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, good morning.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
…

 

**Is it me or is the atmosphere here a bit…chilly…?**

**Well, I guess this is how it always is…the morning after a motive is revealed…**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, Ms Summers…

I've asked everyone else already so I suppose I should ask you.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Oh, is this about those motive envelopes that Monokuma handed out?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…Yes. Very perceptive of you.

So…did you check yours already?

 

Emily Summers:  
…Why do you ask?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I don't mean anything by it, Emily Summers. It's just a precaution.

Anyone who is subjected to one of Monokuma's motives can potentially become a killer.

You are of course aware of this, aren't you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. Y-Yeah, I understand...

 

**I studied the girl standing in front of me carefully.**

**Narumi Nagatsuka…In the short time I'd known her, she'd always been extremely reliable.**

**No matter what the circumstances were, she'd always approached things calmly and logically.**

**But what was written inside that envelope…?**

 

[Flashback]

 

“If you can find a way break this stoic facade through her emotions or otherwise…”

“…It could prove a great asset to you in your killing.”

 

[End Flashback]

 

**Apparently, she is at her most vulnerable only when she's forced to show emotion.**

**It was true of course. I'd already seen it happen.**

 

[Flashback]

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

...I...I could've done more...

...Why...did it have to end up like this...?

 

[End Flashback]

 

**…**

**…Wait. Why am I even thinking about this?!**

**Who cares about Narumi's weakness? The only person who would care about that would be a killer!**

**…And I'm not killing anyone! So I should just stop thinking about it**.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers? Did you hear my question?

I asked you if you'd seen the contents of your motive envelope.

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Oh! I uh…

N-No! I never looked at it!

It um…it was just like we promised…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

I see…That makes me very happy.

It seems as though everyone here managed to resist the urge.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait, really?! No one checked their envelopes…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha-hah! Of course not!

We have unanimously decided against succumbing to Monokuma's evil!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm. If it's true then…

I’D SAY WE ALL DESERVE TO BE CALLED HEROES!!!

Isn't that right, Jinta?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Everyone...Heroes eh…?

Yes indeed! I wholeheartedly agree!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Eh heh heh…It was nothing really…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh. So even Yoshikazu ignored the thing? That's surprisin’.

An’ after all that shit about wantin’ to know how to crush someone like an ant too!

I knew ya weren't such a bad kid!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh-shut up! I didn't do it for you…

I just thought I'd save it for when I needed it. That's all!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, yeah, sure…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! This is so wonderful though!

I…I'm so glad that we've all decided to work together this time…!

 

**...I don't believe it. Can it be true?**

**Was I the ONLY person who checked their motive envelope?**

**I just assumed everyone else would do it too so I never really thought about it…but…**

 

???:  
H…Hey…

I'm not…interrupting anything, am I…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh? Who was that?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
That…that voice…! Could it be...?

 

**Everyone turned toward the entrance of the cafeteria.**

**…And that was when we saw him.**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
……………

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Akira! You're here!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
N…No way! He actually decided to come…?

 

Koko Umami:  
Yay! Looks like Aki’s back in action!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…He looks quite well considering he has basked in darkness for so long…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha-hah! I knew he wouldn't give in!

This truly is a great day for the righteous!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now, now. Let's all calm down a little.

It is very exciting that Akira has finally returned to us…

…But let's try not to smother him, alright? He is still recovering after all.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Y-Yeah…But I’m okay, really…

Hey…can I have some breakfast, please?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah, certainly! COMING RIGHT UP!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…Thanks.

 

**Akira seems very different now…**

**…I wonder...if all this has changed him somehow…**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Akira…You're trembling!

Are you sure you're alright to be here right now?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…Y-Yeah, I'm fine…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Are you sure?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Dammit! I said I'm fine! Lay off already!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Kyaaaaaah! I'm so sorry!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yumi Kemuri…Please step back for now.

Akira is in a fragile state right now so we must give him some space.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes…I understand…

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Argh! I keep telling you, Sis! You don't need to treat me like a kid!

I…I mean…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wh…what did you just call me…?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
N-Nothing! It was just a slip of the tongue alright?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh, I see…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, uh…Do you wanna maybe…talk about it or something?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
I-Its fine…Just…

Just let me get some breakfast...and I'll be outta your hair…

 

**With that, Akira went and sat at a table on the other end of the room by himself.**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Well, that went well.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Clearly, we have passed the point of no return…

…He will never be the person he once was. That much is clear…

 

Kou:  
I hate to admit it but you may be right.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Alright…well…

As long as none of us bring up Kira, he should be fine, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
What? You're saying we should just continue on and act as if nothing happened?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
W-Well, what else can we do?! I mean shit, Em!

Akira's finally back! Things’re finally lookin’ up…!

None of us checked our motive envelopes…we’re all gettin’ along more or less…

…Do you really wanna screw all tha’ up just so Akira can accept his sister's death?!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No…I don't, but…

 

**He's clearly not okay. There's gotta be some way we can help him…**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Time heals all wounds! That’s what I always say!

He's far enough along in the healing process to come here and dine with us this morning!

Soon, he will return back to his normal self! You mark my words!

 

Kou:  
…We can only hope.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
HYAAAAAAAAH!!!

I hope you're all hungry everyone…

BECAUSE BREAKFAST IS SEEEEEEEEEERRRRRVED!!!

…Hm? Koko, what are you doing over there…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

**While we were talking we hadn't noticed it…but while our backs were turned…**

**…Koko had made her way over to the other side of the room where Akira was sitting.**

**…And she was talking to Akira.**

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
Y-You…what the fuck did you just say…?

 

Koko Umami:  
Huh? Umami was just saying how glad she was to see you, Aki!

I mean, especially after what happened to Kirara…You must have been very sad…Neigh…

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
I…I told you to leave me alone…

Don't…talk about my sister…okay? Don't.

 

Koko Umami:  
Huuuuh? But why don't you wanna talk about her?

Ohhh…Is it about what she did?

Y’know, how she was going to let us all die and escape by herself…?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…L-Liar…

S-Sis...was gonna save me…

W-We were both gonna escape together…!

 

Koko Umami:  
Nuh-uh! Umami remembers what happened in the class trial!

She killed Tatsy without telling you and then she was gonna run away!

Neigh! Neigh! That was it, wasn't it? Right Veggie?

Uh huh! …Veggie says yes!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
K-Koko! What the hell’re ya doin’?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Umami, you can not say that to him! Do you hear me?!

What were you thinking saying something so horrible to someone in his—

 

**Narumi never got the chance to finish that sentence.**

**Before anyone knew what was happening, Akira suddenly moved.**

 

[Akira pins Koko to the ground and starts repeatedly pummelling her with his fists.]

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
YOU! FUCKING! LIAR!

SIS SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR ME DO YOU HEAR ME?!!

SHE LOVED ME! SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME BEHIND!

I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HER!!!

 

Koko Umami:  
Ah…! Ow…! A-Aki…? Ah…!

Wh-Why are…you hurting…me…?

…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Akira! P-Please stop it!

 

Kou:  
Oh my god...If this continues…

 

Emily Summers:  
S-Someone stop him! Quickly!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I’M ON It!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Y-Yes! As am I!

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
NO! STOP! LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARDS!

You heard what she said didn't you?! SHE HAS TO PAY! I HAVE TO MAKE HER PAY!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That’s enough, Akira! Don't struggle!

Grrrrrrrgh! Can someone get help us here…?!

 

Kou:  
I-I'll help hold him down if you want!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! Thank you my friend! We must all combine our strength and—!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
NO! That will only hold him down temporarily!

…I NEED SOMETHING TO RESTRAIN HIM!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
R-Restrain him?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
HURRY! WE CAN’T HOLD HIM DOWN FOREVER!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I-Indeed! Hmm...

…I have an idea. I know what we can use!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
What is it?! What do ya need?! Spit it out already!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers, Bunko Kamio, run to the prison!

 

Emily Summers:  
The…prison? Why?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I want you to take one of the pairs of handcuffs there and bring them back here!

 

Emily Summers:  
Handcuffs? Oh, I see! We can use them to restrain Akira, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes, now hurry up! What are you waiting for?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ya don't need to tell us twice!

C’mon Em! Let's go!

 

Emily Summers:  
Right!

 

**We ran as fast as our legs could carry us. There was no time to lose.**

**Soon enough, we made it to the prison.**

 

**PRISON**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Phew! Made it…

Now, where are those handcuffs Narumi was talkin’ about again?

 

Emily Summers:  
Over there! On that rack by the wall!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yep, got it!

Okay! LET’S GO GO GO!

 

**Now that we've go these, we can stop Akira from attacking Koko…**

**But we need to go quickly! Back to the cafeteria!**

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There you are. Did you get them?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
You bet your skinny ass we did! Right here!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Okay. Help me put them on Akira.

Mr Azumaya and Mr Shippuden! Hold him as still as possible!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha! No need to worry!

With our powers combined, we are unstoppable!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
JINTA! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND HELP ME!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A-Ah! Sorry…

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
NO! FUCK YOU! YOU SHOULD BE TRYING TO RESTRAIN HER!

THAT BITCH! SHE DESERVES TO BE GUNNED DOWN!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey…!

…Speaking of which, where’s Koko right now?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'll explain later! First thing first, Mr Kou!

 

Kou:  
Yeah. It's time for that thing, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Correct. Please get Umeko Kuroku to help you administer it.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Witch! Do you think that I resemble some sort of potions master…?

…A fair assessment, I suppose. I shall aid the hooded one in this task…!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh my God! Could you stop being a freak for a second and just do it?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? What're ya even doin’ exactly?

 

Kou:  
Okay, I just need to cover his nose and mouth with it, don't I?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. Please proceed.

 

Emily Summers:  
I watched, confused, as Umeko took a small clear bottle out of her pocket…

…And poured a few drops of something on to the cloth Kou was holding.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh…what is that?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It is an anaesthetic.

I told Mr Kou and Ms Kuroku to fetch it from the medical bay while the two of you were gone.

 

Emily Summers:  
A-An anaesthetic?! You mean it'll put him to sleep?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's just temporary. Don't worry.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
NO! KEEP THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!

HRRRRRRNGH! GET OFF MEEEE! LET ME GOOO!

 

Kou:  
Alright. I'm administering the anaesthetic now.

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
NO! NO! STOP!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

...

...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…*Sigh*…It seems to have worked.

Akira is asleep. And he's sleeping quite soundly from the looks of it.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Goddammit! That was a freakin’ ORDEAL!

Why'd that stupid gal have to go an’ get on Akira's nerves like that…?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I doubt that she knew any better…The poor girl…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Poor girl? Puh-lease!

There's no excuse for being such an ignorant idiot! No excuse!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah well. Justice did triumph in the end as it always does!

That's the important thing here!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, Narumi.

Your quick thinking really helped us out there!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It…It was nothing…

I was merely responding to the situation in an effective manner. That's all.

 

Kou:  
Haha. No need to be so modest.

You pretty much saved Koko's life!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…Yes, well…Thank you, Mr Kou. But that's a gross exaggeration.

 

Emily Summers:  
Speaking of Koko, where did she go?

Yumi and Ryotaro too for that matter…where are they…?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Ah. That was more of Narumi’s quick thinking at work.

Taro and Yumi took Koko to the medical bay. It seems that she was knocked unconscious.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, I see.

 

**Wow…Narumi really did take charge there, didn't she…**

**Impressive as always…**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well…We should take Akira to the medical bay too, I guess…

An’ then we'll have to figure out what we're gonna do with him…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmm…Yeah, I suppose we will…

…Heheheh…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hmm. I don't like the look of that smile, Yoshikazu…

...What are you planning now…?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, nothing…nothing…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Why are we wasting time like this…?!

…That was a mere trifle of a potion…Its effect will not last long…!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ha! You're quite right!

Very well! To the Princemobile!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…let's just head to the medical bay…

 

**MEDICAL BAY**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ah! H-Hello everyone…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Glad you’re here…Koko's in bad shape…

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. Really?! Oh no…!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wahahahahahaha! I'm just kidding…

Thought a quick joke might lighten the mood a bit, y’know.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Moron! For a so called “comedian”, you've got no sense of timing!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ouch! Yeah…uh, sorry…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um…b-but the good news is that Koko seems alright.

She has a few bruises but she appears to be stable…I think…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Please stand aside and let me check, Yumi. I have some medical experience.

 

**He does?! Is there anything Goro _can't_ do?!**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-You do…?! O-Okay, you should examine her then…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Thank you…

Hmm…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
How is she, Doc?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
…She's breathing fine. You were right not to worry too much, Yumi.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah. So you mean…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Yes. She should be fine when she wakes up.

…But if we'd let Akira do anymore damage to her, she may have been in trouble…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh…Is that so?

…What are we gonna do with him then? Akira, I mean.

After all, we can't keep him in handcuffs forever…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. I am concerned about that issue as well…

Hmm…

 

Kou:  
............

 

**We all stood in awkward silence. It was clear that no one had any ideas…**

**…That or, if they did, no one was willing to share them right now.**

**I knew that the current situation couldn't get much worse…**

**The trust we had worked so hard to build over the past few days was starting to show signs of decay…**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
AHAHAHAHA! Friends, you have no need to fear!

This is but a small misstep in our mission! We can not let it defeat us!

Things will work out in the end! Just as they always do for the truly righteous!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Ugh. That unbridled enthusiasm…

…It's intoxicating…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
However, he does have a point.

We shall decide on the best course of action this evening. The drugs shouldn't wear off until then.

Until that time, we should just go on with our lives as usual.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I see…I-If Narumi thinks that's the best option, then…

…Then I won't question her!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Alright. Sounds good to me.

I'll…uh…be rocking back and forth in the corner of my room if anyone needs me!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw, c’mon Funny Boy! This whole thing wasn't THAT traumatisin’ for ya, was it?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Heh. Are you sure? Just look at these trembling hands of mine!

I’mma need some serious therapy, I tell you!

 

Kou:  
Now’s…probably not the time to joke about that sort of thing…

 

**We left Goro and Yumi to watch over our two sleeping friends and dispersed around the facility as usual.**

**As for me, I decided to return to my room.**

 

  
**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Jeez…what a morning…

To be honest, I'm already exhausted.

…But, that said, I need to do something to keep my mind off everything that's happened!

I should go around and talk to some people, I think.

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to Library)

 

**LIBRARY**

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I admit I feel somewhat responsible for this whole incident.

As leader, I should have made sure to keep watch over everyone here…

 

**Narumi looks like she could use a pick-me-up. What should I do?**

 

 **Ask Narumi to hang out** / Go somewhere else

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah. So you've decided on me as a potential conversation partner, Emily Summers?

Hm. I'm honoured. Well then, shall we go?

 

**I spent some time discussing recent events with Narumi.**

**It didn't feel like much, but it looks like we bonded a little.**

 

[Would you like to give Narumi a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. How considerate of you, Emily Summers.

You must have spent a fortune on this. I'll be sure to return the favour for you.

 

**Actually, all it costed were a few Monocoins…**

**Well, even despite her not really showing it, I can tell she really appreciates that gift!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…So, what are your thoughts?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? I'm sorry?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your thoughts. What are you thinking right now?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…nothing in particular really…I…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Nothing in particular? How odd…

I expected you to at least have a comment or two about this situation we've found ourselves in.

Trapped in a strange place…with strange people…to supposedly kill one another…?

For you to not have any thoughts on a topic like that, Emily Summers…It's…

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! W-Well of course I have thoughts about that! I-It's all I CAN think about!

I'm…afraid…and concerned for our safety. I'm also confused…and sad…

…N-Not to mention angry at the person who trapped us here in the first place!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Stop. That's quite enough.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

**Weren't _you_ the one who asked…?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…I see. I think I have an accurate measure of the kind of person you are, Emily Summers…

…These things you've just described…they're all emotions.

In other words, when I asked for your “thoughts”, you purposefully gave me a false answer.

 

Emily Summers:  
I…don't understand. I didn't lie to you, if that's what you mean.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No, you did not lie. But you didn't really answer my question properly, did you?

Emotions and thoughts are not to be confused, Emily Summers. The two are quite different.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? How so?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Proper thoughts only come as a result of careful consideration and logical reasoning…

They can give birth to new ideas and prove useful in a pinch…

In short, they are what drives human evolution forward.

 

Emily Summers:  
I see…Well…I guess that's true…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
On the other hand, we have emotions.

They are born of our animalistic instincts to preserve ourselves in the primitive world…

…In short, they are outdated.

 

Emily Summers:  
Outdated?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow, I've never heard anyone talk about emotions in that way before…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You see, Emily Summers…

…In my line of work, it is important not to get thoughts and feelings confused.

A good lawyer deals with facts and evidence and doesn't let their feelings cloud their judgement.

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well…That might be true but…

…What about when you're not working?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? You mean I should let my feelings influence my decisions in everyday life too?

Unfortunately, that too is an invalid option.

 

Emily Summers:  
…How do you mean?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It would simply lead to me making foolish mistakes in daily life too.

No doubt you've seen on the news the crimes that are committed in the name of human feelings…

Whether it's anger, sadness, or fear driving their actions, it makes no difference.

The truth is, evil comes as a result of human emotion. That is why you cannot let it influence you.

Do you understand my reasoning, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yes…I…think so…

 

**This utilitarian way of thinking…it's almost inhuman…**

 

Emily Summers:  
But…surely emotions have some purpose in your eyes, right?

I mean, they're what make us…human.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…I know that. It's not like I don't feel things like a normal person, you know.

It's not that I deny emotions, Emily Summers, I just don't like them.

That is all. Excuse me.

 

**…She walked off.**

**I wonder if she truly believes all those things she was saying…**

**Well, regardless, she's already proved herself to be a great leader even if she is a little icy at times…**

**…And frankly, right now that's all we really need.**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Narumi's subject profile has been updated]

**\--------------------------------------------------------  
1.  
Narumi Nagatsuka  
Height: 176cm  Weight: 55kg  
Chest: 85cm  Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: August 23  
Likes: Textbooks  
Dislikes: Egg Salad  
Special Notes: Ultimate Attorney**

**2**.  
Narumi puts her thoughts before her emotions in any situation. She fears the way in which people's feelings can override their common sense and so she tries to avoid falling into the same trap wherever possible.  
**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

**After Narumi left, I decided against waiting around for her to return and went back to my room.**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…Still no word on Koko and Akira's condition…

I need to fill in the time somehow…What should I do…?

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to the Art Studio)

 

**ART STUDIO**

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What do you want now? Haven't we seen enough disaster for one day?

 

**A pep talk from the Ultimate Comedian could be just what I need to forget about what happened this morning.**

**What should I do? Should I hang out with Yoshikazu?**

 

 **Ask Yoshikazu to hang out** / Go somewhere else

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmph. Don't you have anything better to do?

Oh wait. Of course you don't. Then I guess you should be grateful.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yoshikazu boasted about the various awards he'd won in the past for a while.

I think, with a little effort from both sides, we may have grown a little closer.

 

[Would you like to give Yoshikazu a present?]

 **Yes** / No

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? A present? For me?

Th-thanks. I'll...hold on to it for a while...

 

**He's trying to hide it, but I can see him blushing under that scowl!**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So…you came back.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh…sorry? What do you mean by that, Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Don't toy with me! You came back to talk to me again, didn't you?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…Yeah, I did.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…

…What's your angle here…?

 

Emily Summers:  
Angle? Again, I'm not sure what you mean by that.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Normal people don't just…come up and talk to others like this.

There's always a catch. No one’s friendly for the sake of being friendly.

 

Emily Summers:  
I…don't know if I'd go that far.

I mean, you can't make friends if you don't take an initiative sometimes, right?

A lot of my best friends started as just strangers who I decided to talk to one day—

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, so that's it, huh?! You wanna be my friend or something?

Tsk! Of course. That's what they all say…

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
“Wow, you're so smart, Yoshikazu!” “Hey, I love science too! We can be friends!”

“Can you help me with my homework, Yoshikazu?” “Oh no! My assignment’s due tomorrow, Yoshikazu!”

“Think you could help me with it a little, Yoshikazu?!”

 

**Oh, I think I see what's going on here…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, I don't have any sort of hidden agenda like that. Honest!

I promise I'm not gonna try and take advantage of you in any way!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…

…Pfft! Of course you wouldn't.

No one takes advantage of me anyway. I've never let them and I never will!

 

Emily Summers:  
What?

Wait…you're saying that you were just lying about all that stuff just now?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
No…of course not, you moron.

As long as there are lazy idiots who leech off of those who are smarter than them…

…There will always be wussy smart kids who let them.

 

**Hmm…I wonder which one of those he thinks I am then…?**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Obviously, you're not special enough to fall under either of those categories but…

I've learned enough in my time to stay away from both the smart weaklings and the strong dumbasses.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm. I see.

Well, not that I think there's anything inherently wrong with that attitude but…

…It seems like that kind of thing might be a bit isolating for you.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Isolating huh? That's a big word for you…

But tell me, Summers, what exactly is so wrong with being alone?

When the world is so full of worthless people who I'd never want to go near anyway…

…Then being alone seems like the best option, doesn't it?

 

Emily Summers:  
Now just wait a minute! How do you know that everyone's like that?!

I'll bet there are plenty of people just like you out there, Yoshikazu.

If you just cut yourself off from them, you'll be missing out on so much!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, I get it now…

You just came here to lecture me, didn't you?! So that was your aim all along…

A-As if someone with your single digit IQ could lecture me on this!

Grrrrrngh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! Wait! Yoshikazu!

 

**Oh no…he ran off. Maybe I was a little too harsh on him…**

**But still, I can't help feel sorry for Yoshikazu. He seems so…lonely…**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Yoshikazu's subject profile has been updated]

 **\--------------------------------------------------------  
1.**  
**Yoshikazu Shibamura  
Height: 126cm  Weight: 29kg  
Chest: 61cm  Blood Type: A  
Birthday: September 18  
Likes: Robotics, Astrophysics  
Dislikes: Uneducated Adults, Other Children  
Special Notes: Ultimate Boy Prodigy**

 **2**.  
He clearly doesn't enjoy being talked down to because he's young. Apparently, science is his favourite subject and he has a keen interest in how the universe works.

 **3**.  
He hates people who get taken advantage of easily just as much as he hates the ones who are taking advantage of others in the first place. Thanks to that, Yoshikazu tends to isolate himself and not make many friends.  
**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Yoshikazu had already left so I decided to do the same and return to my dorm room.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are reaching the tipping point here. Not to mention that these Daily Life segments are just getting longer and longer! But I have a feeling it might all come to a head pretty soon... Stay tuned!


	31. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Daily Life Part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys better brace yourselves for this one.

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

**…Someone's here?**

**Oh…could this be about Koko and Akira?**

**Hmm…Narumi did say we'd discuss what to do with them this evening…**

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

**Oh, right. I should probably answer the door, shouldn't I?**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Hello Emily!

I-Its just me…Yumi…remember…?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yes…I know who you are, Yumi…

 

**Is she saying I shouldn't remember her…or something...?**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes! You're right. That was silly of me…

………

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…Yumi? Wasn't there something you wanted?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Yes! There is!

S-Sorry, I was caught up in the moment…

 

**…What moment…?**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-It’s Koko you see. She's finally woken up!

 

Emily Summers:  
She has? That's great news!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes…and there's something else too…!

…But Narumi told me not to tell you about that until we got to the medical bay…

 

**Something else? I wonder what that could be…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go see her!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Okay. Everyone else should be arriving right about now too…

S-So we shouldn't keep them waiting!

…I-In my opinion, that is!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, okay then…

 

(Go to Medical Bay)

 

**MEDICAL BAY**

 

[Koko now has bandages wrapped around her head]

 

Koko Umami:  
Nyahaha! Heeeey there Sunny!

 

Emily Summers:  
K-Koko! How are you feeling?

 

Koko Umami:  
Umami feels great! Neigh!

All she needed was a nap and a kiss from a prince to wake her up!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What?! But I did no such thing!

The Solar Prince would never stoop so low as to touching someone without their consent!

 

Koko Umami:  
Teehee! Just kidding!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow…she really is in full spirits, huh…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hnnngh! I told you not to move around so much, Koko!

You see, she still has a mild concussion from her injuries…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
A concussion’s like a brain injury, right…?

Guess there wasn't that much there to damage in the first place…

 

Koko Umami:  
Nyahaha! Neigh!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Enough of this ceaseless jovial banter…you'll wake the dead…

…Mmgh...Although, you already appear to have done that…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw hell! Who gives a shit if we're a bit loud! Koko's recovery is great cause for celebration!

Now…where's the guy that did it?! Where's Akira?!

 

Emily Summers:  
That's a good point, now that you mention it…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! Did…she already leave, Goro?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
She did. And with Kou and Yoshikazu in tow as well…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh no…

…So they really are going through with it after all…!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh…what are you guys talking about?

They left? Where the hell’d they go?

 

Koko Umami:  
Teehee! Yoshi and Narumimi already decided!

They took Aki doooowntoooown for the night! Neigh!

 

Emily Summers:  
Downtown…? Koko, what does that mean?

 

**…And why do I not like the sound of this...?**

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh! What else would it mean, silly?

The prison of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The…prison?! That's where they took him?!

Th-Tha’s insane! What’re they gonna do, lock him up or somethin’?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
That…was the plan…unfortunately…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
WHAT?! But that is simply unjust!

Akira is no criminal! He is simply a misguided youth living in the twenty-first century!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Mmm…That may be true, Jinta…

…However, they decided it was the best course of action for now.

I COULD NOT ARGUE WITH NARUMI!

Yoshikazu, maybe, but…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Fufufu…It seems that things are becoming interesting…

…For you mortals that is. I have no interest in such matters…

…And so I bid thee farewell for the night…

 

**Wh-What?! She's just gonna leave like that?!**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-Well, Umeko notwithstanding, does everyone agree that we should head to the prison?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh…yeah! What are we waiting for? I gotta see this!

 

Koko Umami:  
Hey! Wait up!

Go Veggie! Run like the wind! Neeeeiigh!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
KOKO! YOU MUST NOT RUN SO FAST! NOT UNTIL YOU ARE FULLY HEALED!

Dammit, I need to go and keep an eye on her…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah! No need to fear, my brother in arms!

...For I shall assist you!

 

**And with that, we all found ourselves running at top speed toward the prison in the yellow wing.**

**I was concerned about the situation too so I made sure not to trip over myself as I ran...**

 

**PRISON**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hello everyone.

Hm. Judging by your panicked expressions, I trust you're all up to speed?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
We sure are, Sister! And lemme just say…

What the hell’re you guys thinkin’?! Lockin’ the kid up like some kind of animal?!

It's completely nuts!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh please. It's not like he's in any danger while he's in that cell.

If you learned to shut your mouth and listen for a while, you might understand…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Gah! The hell'd ya say to me?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Alright, alright! Let's just all calm down for a few minutes.

Then, Mr Shibamura here can explain.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...hey, Kou?

 

Kou:  
Yeah?

 

Emily Summers:  
What's going on here? Why is Narumi being so accepting of this?

 

Kou:  
………

…You should hear them out first. Then decide for yourself.

 

Emily Summers:  
…?

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Emily Summers:  
So this was your idea, huh Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. I bet you think it's a barbaric solution…

As expected of someone like you, failing to see the bigger picture as usual…

 

Emily Summers:  
Bigger picture huh…? And what is that exactly?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
We're not shutting Tsubasa up in there out of cruelty, you know!

…We're doing it for his own protection! And not to mention ours...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
A-And you think that'll help?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah. Obviously!

Despair is like a disease…You have to isolate the afflicted…

…and prevent it from spreading. That's what we're doing here!

If you've got a problem with that, there's plenty more room in Akira's cell.

 

Emily Summers:  
…!

 

**The way Yoshikazu's talking right now…it's a little unnerving…**

**“Prevent the despair from spreading”…? Is that seriously what he hopes to accomplish with this?!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I can't believe this…

Ya think this'll keep us safe?! Distrustin’ one of our own like this?!

Goddammit! Tell him Narumi! Tell him he's wrong about this!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…I'm sorry, Ms Kamio. I concur with Yoshikazu Shibamura.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hunh?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
At least for right now, I don't see another solution…

…But I promise you all this. We'll release Akira as soon as we're sure he won't be a danger.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Jeez…This is heavy stuff…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Grrrgh! It's no good I tell ya!

Mama always said ya gotta face yer problems! Not just lock ‘em away and ignore ‘em!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um…when will Akira wake up?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
We gave him another dose of anaesthetic just before.

…He's not waking up for at least a couple more hours.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I…I feel horrible for him…

 

Koko Umami:  
Don't worry, Yumimi!

Aki will be good as new in the morning! And then he can come back to the group for real!

He has to…cuz Umami still needs to apologise to him! Neigh!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm. You still want to apologise despite what he did to you…

…You have a very big heart, Koko.

 

Koko Umami:  
Tee hee! Horses have really big hearts!

They need them so they can run really fast and far without getting tired! Neigh!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I dunno if that's what Goro meant by that…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
In that case, I will entrust this key to you, Koko! Please keep it safe!

 

Koko Umami:  
Okie-Dokie! Umami will make sure not to lose it!

 

Kou:  
Are…you sure that's a good idea, Jinta?

Letting Koko hang on to Akira's cell key is…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
It's the perfect plan!

There's no way she'll go anywhere near his cell after what happened this morning!

…Isn't that right, Koko?

 

Koko Umami:  
Neigh! That's right!

Hmm...Umami just has to keep it away from Aki, right? Got it!

 

**I've got a bad feeling about this…**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, now that all that's settled…

…What's say we call it an evening and adjourn for now? It's been a long day.

 

Goro Shippuden:  
SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!

…I mean, Umeko already left, so we should too.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Good to see you all came around to my idea eventually.

…But I mean, of course you did. It was pure genius after all.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ah shut up, ya lil pipsqueak!

…It still feels wrong, no matter how I look at it…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
G-Good night Akira…Good night everyone…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Good night.

 

**With all that said and done, we left Akira alone in his cell…**

**…Even though we'd decided it was for the best, it still felt terrible…**

**But…there was something more than that. A feeling of dread that I couldn't quite fathom…**

**It was that feeling you get where your stomach lurches just as you reach the peak of a roller coaster…**

**…As if everything was about to go downhill very fast...**

 

**DORM ROOM- EMILY SUMMERS**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sigh* Time for bed…

I'll go and visit Akira in the morning, I have to! I couldn't bear the guilt I'd feel if I didn't!

…I don't know what his state of mind will be when I get there…

…But…even so…

…

…

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
You ever see those motivational posters that tell you stuff like “You're beautiful no matter what”…?

Of course, the people who made those posters are lying. I mean, how could they know?

Unless they're some kind of clairvoyant who can tell who's gonna read the poster weeks in advance…

…There's no way they could know if you're beautiful or not!

It'd be a safer bet for them to make a poster that says “You're freakin’ hideous no matter what”!

After all, the chances that they're talking to some sad ugly person are much higher!

Cuz beautiful people don't need to be told they're beautiful! That's just common sense!

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
…I wonder how well Akira slept last night.

It must have been very cold cooped up in that cell all alone…

Argh! I have to go and visit him as soon as possible! No time for laying around!

 

(Go to the Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh hey Em. You're up early today…

Either that or everyone else's late…

 

Emily Summers:  
I was hoping to visit Akira before breakfast.

...You know, just to see how he's faring.

 

Kou:  
Wow. That's very kind of you, Emily.

 

Emily Summers:  
I-It's nothing really!

So…are you gonna come with me Kou?

 

Kou:  
Uh, sure! What do you think, Bunko?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hell yeah! I've been worryin’ about the guy all night after all!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WHAT’S THIS?! YOU’RE PLANNING ON HEADING TO THE PRISON TO SEE AKIRA??!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaaah! Um…y-yes.

Is that okay with you, Goro?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
HAHA! OF COURSE! I THINK IT’S A FINE IDEA!

Oh, but…make sure to bring him this, okay?

 

Kou:  
You still made him breakfast?

I'm not sure if he'll be in the mood for food right now…

 

Goro Shippuden:  
NONSENSE!

If a boy wants to become big and strong, they must eat!

Akira is still in his growing stages. HE CANNOT AFFORD TO SKIP ANY MEALS!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, whatever you say…

I mean, I skip breakfast all the time, so…

 

Kou:  
Emily, how about you go and bring Akira his breakfast.

Bunko, Goro and I will catch up with you later. Is that fine with you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yep! Sure thing!

Alrighty then! I'll see you guys later!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
A’ight! Seeya!

 

(Leave the Cafeteria)

 

**I should head straight to the prison. No time for detours!**

**Akira…I hope he's alright...**

 

(Go to the Prison)

 

**PRISON**

 

Emily Summers:  
Good morning Akira, I um…I brought you some breakfast.

………

 

**…Oh? I guess he must still be asleep.**

**I don't have the key to his cell so I guess I'll just have to peek in through the bars...**

 

(Examine Cell Door)

 

**I peered in to the cell where Akira had been locked up the night before.**

**I was ready to slide his food through the slot on his door if need be…**

**But...**

 

Emily Summers:  
…Huh?

Where…is…he…?

H-Hey! Seriously! Where is he?!

Did he…leave his cell? That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

 

*Clang* *Clang*

 

Emily Summers:  
Argh! No good. His cell door’s still locked.

So, he managed to get out but then he locked the door behind him?

But how’s that even possible?! Didn't Koko have the key?

 

**I started to panic. Where could he have possibly gone?**

**His bed was still neatly made. The sink was completely empty.**

**…It was as if all traces of Akira having been in the cell had just…disappeared.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay…calm down, Emily. You gotta be rational about this.

Uh…the first thing I should do is…

G-Get the others! Yeah! I have to tell them what happened!

R-Right! I have to go!

 

(Leave the Prison)

 

Emily Summers:  
Aaaah! G-Goro!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Hm! There you are, Emily!

You were taking longer that I expected so I came to check up on you.

So then...How’s Akira?

 

Emily Summers:  
H-He's not there!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Not there? I see…

So he didn't respond when you called to him, did he? He must truly be in a bad state…

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No! I mean he's literally “not there”!

He's gone! His cell’s empty! Akira's escaped!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
WH-WHAAAAAAT?! BUT THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
Goro, what are we gonna do?! How are we supposed to find him?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
SNAP OUT OF IT, WOMAN!

If Akira's allowed to roam free like he is now, it could be dangerous!

THERE’S NO TIME TO WASTE! Therefore, I’ll start by searching the yellow wing.

You go find as many of the others as you can and get them in on it!

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GOOOOOOOO!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right!

 

**I have to hurry! Now, where are the others most likely to be around this time?**

**That's it! The cafeteria!**

 

(Run to The Hexagon)

 

Emily Summers:  
I gotta get to the cafeteria as quickly as possible!

Right, so…I just need to go through the red door and…!

 

Kou:  
Ah! There you are, Emily.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wassuuuup!

 

Emily Summers:  
Aah! K-Kou? And Bunko too? What are you guys doing here?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
We were wonderin’ what was takin’ ya so long…

…So me an’ Kou decided to come an’ check up on ya! Heh heh!

 

Kou:  
You seem kind of flustered, Emily. What's going on?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-It’s Akira! He wasn't in his cell!

 

Kou:  
Huh…?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-what are ya sayin’? Ya mean he escaped somehow?!

Shit! How the hell’d he do that?!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I dunno! I was just coming to fetch you guys to help Goro and I search!

 

Kou:  
This isn't good…

…We have to find Akira as soon as possible.

I hate to admit it, but in his current mental state he’s definitely dangerous.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
No kiddin’…You saw what he did to Koko yesterday…!

 

**Koko…wasn't she in charge of the key to Akira's cell…?**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Right then! Let's go grab the others and--

 

Kou:  
Wait. I don't think we should do that yet.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The fuck are you sayin’, hoodie boy?!

There ain't no time to lose! Isn't tha’ what you just said?!

 

Kou:  
Y-Yeah but…

For some reason, I feel like we should head to the Arctic Biome first.

 

Emily Summers:  
The…the Arctic Biome? Why?!

 

Kou:  
Just…trust me, alright?! It's just this feeling I've got…

If we go to there, I'm sure we'll find something!

 

**I don't think I've ever seen Kou look this intense before…!**

**What the hell’s going on?!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Argh! I don't really get what yer sayin’ right now but…

Grrrgh! We’ll just be wasting more time if we stand around arguin’! Alright, let's go to the biome!

 

Kou:  
Thanks…

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay…The Arctic Biome it is then! Let's hurry!

 

(Run to the Arctic Biome)

 

Kou:  
This is the place. I'm sure of it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Do you think Akira's in there, Kou?

 

Kou:  
I…I don't know what's in there but…

There's definitely something! I can feel it!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh. So this is just an instinct thing with you, is it? Ya might make a good thief!

 

Kou:  
Th-That doesn't matter right now! Let's just enter the biome!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay! Let's go!

 

(Enter the Arctic Biome)

 

**At that moment, a chill ran down my spine. Both literally and figuratively.**

**It wasn't just because I was impacted with a burst of cold air from inside the biome...**

**It was the sudden anticipation I felt at that moment. That was why my body grew cold.**

**It was the moment that I knew...we'd lost another of our own.**

 

(The camera pans past several large mounds of snow and the mutilated corpse of a new victim is revealed.)

 

**Everyone was silent for a moment. A moment which we didn't want to let pass.**

**None of us even wanted to acknowledge that something like this could have happened again.**

**But soon...we were forced to accept it.**

**We were staring at the corpse of Koko Umami, the Ultimate Jockey.**

 

Kou:  
...Oh...oh god...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Th-tha's...!

…It is, isn't it?

 

Kou:  
It's...Koko...

Koko's been murdered.

 

Emily Summers:  
M…murdered…?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
N-Not just murdered! She's been fuckin' mutilated!

 

Emily Summers:  
We...we have to tell the others.

Th-They need to be told! Right now!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
N-no kiddin'!

 

Kou:  
Wait. What about the body discovery announcement?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Who cares about the damn announcement? We gotta go and--

 

Kou:  
But that's just it. Why isn't that announcement playing right now?

I mean, three people just found the body, didn't they?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-you're right! Why isn't Monokuma--?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw, he's probably just takin' a nap or somethin'! Not our problem right now!

What _is_ our problem is that Koko's been killed and we gotta go tell everyone!

 

Kou:  
Y-yeah. Good point.

I'll stand guard back here just in case the killer returns!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Nice one, man! C'mon Em!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right!

 

**We ran to the cafeteria and found Umeko and Ryotaro.**

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Guys! You gotta come with us!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...What's this? The woman with the foul breath arrives...?

 

**Foul breath? Is she talking about me or Bunko...?**

**Wait! Who cares about that? That's not important right now!**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh hey guys.

What's going on? Found Monokuma's secret sex dungeon or something?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
C-Could ya just shut up and listen for a sec?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Ordering us around now are you? This _must_  be serious...

 

Emily Summers:  
It is serious, Umeko!

This is about Koko!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Koko? What, did she trip over her own feet again?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
She's dead, ya idiot! We just discovered her body!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...What did you say...?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
D-dead? No way, you're just...!

Wait, seriously?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
C'mon! There ain't time for this! We gotta go!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
D...Don't rush me, Foul Creature!

 

Kou:  
Oh, you're back. Thank goodness.

Hm? Where are the others?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
How should I know, genius? There's no time to search for them now!

 

Kou:  
You're right. If the body discovery announcement hasn't played yet, it may mean Koko's not yet dead.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Oh shit, you're right!

Guess I wasn't thinkin' straight in all that panic...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Silence, you fool. Where is the girl's body, Ultimate Nothing...?

 

Kou:  
She's just over there. I haven't examined her yet but--

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Well what are you waiting for man? Come on, we've got a life to save!

 

Kou:  
W-wait! It might be dangerous!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Ryotaro! What are you doing?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
N-no way...! This is...!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-Hey man! Are ya okay?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Koko...she's...oh god...! Who would do something like that...?

Sorry...I-I just gotta…sit down for a second…

 

**As Ryotaro said that, he stumbled backwards crashing into something behind us...**

 

*CLICK*

 

**Suddenly, the room became engulfed in a cloud of white powder.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
You idiot! Wha' the hell'd ya do now?!

 

Kou:  
Ah! He must have switched on the large fan over there by mistake.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
O-Oh crap! Sorry everyone! I-I'll try to turn it back off!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Dammit, Sideshow Moron! You're gonna ruin the crime scene now!

Tha' snow's gonna cover Koko’s body if you're not careful!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
I see...a murder and a burial too...

…You want to hide the evidence now that we've all seen it...?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, don't heap this on me! Look, see?

There! I got it! Are you happy now?

 

*CLICK*

 

**The deluge finally cleared and we could see clearly again.**

**...And I wished that I'd stayed blind.**

 

[A dim light hanging from the roof is left swinging by the wind as the camera pans downward gradually in time with the settling snow. The body of a friend is shown with their head twisted sharply to one side.]

 

[But that's not all. The speed of the panning camera suddenly picks up and moves further downward revealing someone lying beneath the first body, their face literally frozen in terror.]

 

[The camera draws back revealing the whole scene.]

 

**…It was too much.**

**We'd already discovered the dead body of one of our friends that day…**

**…And now there wasn't just one, but TWO more?**

**Akira Tsubasa, The Ultimate Fighter Pilot…and Goro Shippuden, The Ultimate Ninja too…**

**It was then that we realised the simple truth of this killing game…**

**…Even when you thought you were safe, you never truly were.**

 

  
** Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners **

**Deadly Life**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming, did ya?
> 
> Now, because of my upcoming exams, I'm probably going to have to leave you on that cliffhanger for a little while. Sorry about that! But as Jinta would say: "Never fear! I shall return!" And when I do, we'll finally investigate the truth behind this little "Red Wedding" I've had here.
> 
> In the meantime, I've made a little poll for you guys! It's simple really. Just pick your top three favourite characters from Danganronpa: Alternate!
> 
> Here is the link: http://www.strawpoll.me/13776984 
> 
> There is a very good reason why I'm doing this that will be revealed much later on but suffice to say, the results are of particular interest to me...
> 
> Anyway! I know this has been a pretty long end segment thing but I just want to finish by saying thank you all so much for reading my story! I'm ecstatic about the amount of attention it's received so far and reading all you guy's comments is always a highlight of my day!
> 
> See you again in a month or so! ~Squidgelatinous


	32. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Deadly Life Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby! Sorry for taking so long! Hopefully updates should be coming at more regular intervals now.  
> And so, we're straight into the investigation. This case ended up being a lot more complicated than I originally intended. (I guess that was unavoidable with three victims) but hopefully you should all be able to keep track!  
> Now, push through those tears! We've got the deaths of three friends to investigate!

 

 

*Ding dong, dong ding*

 

Monokuma:  
A body has been discovered!

Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!

 

*Ding dong, dong ding*

 

Monokuma:  
A body has been discovered!

Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!

 

**There was a high pitched ringing in my ears.**

**It was as if an explosive had gone off right nearby leaving me dazed and confused.**

**I could barely hear the body discovery announcements. How many were there? One? Two?**

**What was everyone saying right then? All I could make out were their mouths moving…**

**It was strange. I'd already discovered the bodies of two of my classmates in the past…**

**I'd even seen their killers executed right before my eyes…**

**…So why was I so shaken by this?**

**…Koko…**

**…Akira…**

**…Goro…**

**…All of them…were dead? It couldn't be possible, could it?**

**Their bodies…they were so fresh…I could practically hear their souls calling out to me…**

**…Emily…Emily…Emily…!**

 

Kou:  
Emily! Hey! Are you okay?!

 

Emily Summers:  
K…Kou…? What's…going on…?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Goddammit…GODDAMMIT!

Fuck! What the hell is going on?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Three new corpses…? This is obscene…!

…Did we not take precautions to make sure this very thing did not happen…?

And yet…it has happened not once, not twice, but thrice…! In the same setting…!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
You're right…It's unfair. It's completely unreasonable…!

This is…This is…!

 

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-what’s going on here, everyone?

I-I just heard two—oh…

…Oh….oh no…! Wh-Why? How did this…?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…Guh! Th-Three more of them?!

Umami…Tsubasa…and Shippuden too…?

Wh-Which one of you idiots let this happen?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
W-Wait! Whaddaya mean “let this happen”?!

Yer the one who got Akira locked up! I'll bet you've got somethin’ to do with this, ya punk!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
P-Please! Let's not start fighting amongst ourselves right now!

We're all in shock, and as such we are all currently more prone to extreme emotional fluctuation.

We must think about this calm and rationally or…!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu!

Oh, this is great! What a wonderful development!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ngh! Monokuma…

 

Monokuma:  
What's with that reaction? Cheer up a bit why don'tcha?

I always find reading something calms my nerves and elevates my spirits! Don't you agree, Birdbrain?

 

Tintori:  
I DO NOT HAVE A SPIRIT, MASTER. OR A SOUL FOR THAT MATTER.

I AM A COLD, UNFEELING, WORTHLESS MACHINE. JUST LIKE YOU TOLD ME.

 

Monokuma:  
Ugh! How about adding “depressing” to that list of adjectives while you're at it…

Well, anyway! Where was I…?

Oh yeah! We were looking for something to read, weren't we?

Puhuhu! Lucky for you, I've got just the thing!

IT’S THE MONOKUMA FIIIIIIIIIILLLEEE!!!

Hope you like anthologies, ‘cause it's a long one this time!

 

Kou:  
Right…Because this time it has the information on three separate bodies…

And we’ll have to go over all of it.

 

Monokuma:  
Hmm…I'm not really sure what you mean by “three separate bodies” but…

Oh well! Happy examining, my little coroners!

Seeya later!

 

Tintori:  
GOOD BYE.

 

**Hm? That was a weird reaction even by Monokuma's standards…**

**Oh, what am I thinking?! That's not important right now!**

**What is important is...**

**Suddenly, we all heard a scream of anguish coming from the entrance.**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Out of my way! Out of my way! For justice’s sake, please! MOVE!

Goro! GOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Speak to me, man! You can't really be dead yet, can you?!

Why?! Who would take such a righteous soul from this world?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Jinta!

 

**I didn't even notice him come in…**

**…Dammit! Why'd he have to see something like this?**

**For him to see his best friend…in this state…**

 

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Impossible! It's not just Goro but two others as well?!

No...I…I'm sorry everyone…*Sob*

I feel so ashamed. I let three citizens die on my own watch!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-It's not your fault Jinta!

Here. I-I'll help you give them a proper burial!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Kemuri, you cannot do that.

We have to investigate their deaths, remember?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O-Oh…right…

*Sob* I-I hate this! Wh-Why does this keep happening?!

Our friends die…and we can't even send them off properly…!

It's so…horrible…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yumi…

 

**She's right. It isn't fair at all...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I understand your feelings, Yumi…

…But we must be strong. Right now, the truth is all that matters.

So let us all find that truth. That's more important than any burial.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes…you're right-

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

I-I'm sorry! I can't bear to look at my fallen comrades anymore!

Even heroes need time to recover! I…will return…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh…Poor guy. He couldn't stop cryin’ the whole damn time…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah? Well that's what happens when you get attached.

Look at how even a blockhead like him can crumble when a friend bites it.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…True enough. But the man simply needs time to welcome his friend’s death…

…And then join him in a show of supreme devotion!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Welp. Let's get moving I guess… “A rolling stone gathers no moss” as they say…

Or in this case, “a rolling stone doesn't get brutally executed.”

 

Kou:  
…Hey. You okay, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…y-yeah. Why do you ask?

 

Kou:  
…

Um…You don't…have to lie to me, you know…

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?! What about? I didn't lie about anything!

 

Kou:  
…So, even though three people just died…

…Even despite that, you really believe you're okay?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Um…well…

How I feel doesn't matter right now!

It's like Narumi says! Right now, we just gotta look for the truth!

 

Kou:  
…Okay. You're right.

I'm...sorry. 

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay, Emily. You have to pull yourself together!

Goro…Akira…and Koko aren't here anymore, that's true…

But three times the usual deaths just means I have to work three times as hard!

To investigate their murders…And to find the culprit!

 

**[INVESTIGATE!]**

 

**...First up, we need to look at the Monokuma File or should I say “Files.”**

**The first victim listed is Akira Tsubasa, The Ultimate Fighter Pilot.**

**His body was found in the Arctic Biome.**

**His cause of death appears to be a broken neck. He died instantly…**

**The time of death was approximately 10 a.m. this morning.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Jeez, a broken neck, huh? That sounds horrible…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
With the way Akira Tsubasa’s head is twisted to the left…

…We can assume that he was killed using the culprit's own hands.

Unfortunately, the lack of a proper murder weapon may make it difficult to track his killer.

 

Emily Summers:  
But…wouldn't it take someone very strong to manage an injury like that?

If that's the case, wouldn't the two most likely suspects be…

 

Kou:  
No. We shouldn't limit the suspects so casually.

Akira was quite small. I hate to say it, but almost anyone could manage it if they tried.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. The human body is more fragile than you might think, Emily Summers.

For example, they say that biting a finger off is as easy as biting into a carrot.

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Owwww!

Why would you make me imagine that, Narumi?!

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Monokuma File No.3**

 

Kou:  
Check the Monokuma File, Emily. What does it say about the other two victims?

 

Emily Summers:  
Right. Let's see here…

 

**The next victim shown here is Goro Shippuden, The Ultimate Ninja.**

**His body was also found in the Arctic Biome.**

**And his cause of death was asphyxiation.**

**…His time of death was around the same as Akira's: 10 a.m this morning.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…what's asphyxiation?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah! That means he died due to his breathing being restricted in some way!

 

Emily Summers:  
You seem…very excited about this…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
N-Nonsense.

I am a professional and am simply stating the facts, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
O…Okay…

 

Kou:  
But I wonder…how was Goro asphyxiated?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…It appears we may need to examine his body in greater detail…

 

Emily Summers:  
Ohh…That's always the worst part…

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Monokuma File No.4**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now then, let's move on to the final victim.

How was Koko Umami killed? Show us her Monokuma File, Ms Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right! I'll just scroll down the page a little and…

…Huh?

 

Kou:  
What's wrong?

 

Emily Summers:  
There's…nothing here.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Nothing? You mean the information regarding her death is lacking?

 

Emily Summers:  
No. I mean there is no information regarding her death!

 

Kou:  
N-None at all?

 

Emily Summers:  
Zilch. Nada. Nanimo! There's not even a tab with her name!

…Did Monokuma forget to include Koko's information?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Impossible. He is far too thorough for that.

 

Kou:  
Uh…maybe we should call him just to be sure.

It'll be a little difficult investigating without a piece of evidence as vital as that.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…Then…should we call him or something…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I don't see any other course of action.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay then…I'll give it a try…

HEY MONOKUMA! GET OUT HEEEEEERE!

 

Tintori:  
WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET?

 

Kou:  
Emily, you were kinda channeling Goro's spirit there for a second…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, I guess I went a little overboard, huh?

 

Tintori:  
WHAT DO YOU MEATBAGS WANT? SPEAK!

MY MASTER IS PREOCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT SO I AM SPEAKING ON HIS BEHALF.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Preoccupied…? What would Monokuma be doing at a time like this?

 

Tintori:  
THAT IS CLASSIFIED.

BUT…HE IS CLEANING UP AFTER A CERTAIN INCIDENT HE MAY HAVE CAUSED.

THINGS GOT RATHER BLOODY, AS I HEAR. I DO NOT KNOW THE DETAILS.

 

**Huh?! What kind of incident was that?!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, no matter, I suppose we will just have to enlist your help for this.

Are you able to conduct an autopsy for us?

 

Tintori:  
EEEEEEEHHHHH?!?!?!?!

MASTER’S MONOKUMA FILES ARE STATE OF THE ART CORONARY DOCUMENTS!!!!!

DO YOU MEAN TO IMPLY THAT THEY ARE…INADEQUATE?!?!?!?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's not it at all!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…I'd say that leaving out a victim's information entirely counts as inadequate.

Rather disappointing by Monokuma's standards if I'm honest…

 

Emily Summers:  
N-Narumi! You can't say that to—

 

Tintori:  
I SEE. THIS IS A SHAME.

BUT MAYBE…MAYBE THIS IS MY CHANCE!

YES…TINTORI WILL FINALLY HAVE HIS DAY OF GLORY! TINTORI WILL BE HELPFUL!

MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

 

Kou:  
Oh no…this might've been a mistake…

 

Emily Summers:  
No kidding…

 

Tintori:  
SHOW ME THE CADAVER, HUMANS! SQUAWK!

I WILL START THE EXAMINATION PROCESS IMMEDIATELY!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. Certainly. Right this way.

 

Tintori:  
HMM…I SEE…

SCANNING…SCANNING…SCANNING…SCANNING…DONE!

NOW I SHALL PRINT OFF THE RESULTS OF MY AUTOPSY!

 

Kou:  
Th-That was fast!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, Emily Summers? Will you do the honours?

Show us what is written on Tintori's...erm...document.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right…sure…

 

**This victim was Koko Umami, The Ultimate Jockey.**

**Her body was found in the Arctic Biome too.**

**Her cause of death seems to be blood loss as a result of her various stab wounds.**

**Additionally, the body is covered in burns which occur over the top of some wounds.**

**Her time of death was…approximately 10 a.m. as well?!**

 

Tintori:  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? PRETTY IMPRESSIVE, RIGHT?

MY TINTORI FILE IS JUST AS GOOD AS MASTER’S! PERHAPS EVEN BETTER!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
My word…

I…I can't possibly imagine how Ms Umami ended up like this…

Her body…appears to have been completely maimed…

 

Tintori:  
CORRECT, HUMAN! SQUAWK!

THE SHEER AMOUNT OF WOUNDS MADE POST-MORTEM WOUND DETECTION IMPOSSIBLE!

 

Kou:  
Post-mortem? You mean injuries received after death, right?

Hmm…so it's possible that Koko died long before the culprit was finished with her…

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's horrible! Who would do that to someone like Koko?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That…is what we must find out. I must question everyone at length.

Come, Emily Summers! You're first!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! O-Okay…

 

Kou:  
…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Thank you for your help, Tintori. I'm sure this report will be very useful.

 

Tintori:  
*BLUSHING* I ONLY DID WHAT MASTER WOULD DO. *BLUSHING*

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Tintori File No.1**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now then, I'd prefer if we weren't heard if possible…so…

Perhaps that storeroom over there would make for a good interrogation room?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-Interrogation?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Do not be alarmed, Emily Summers. Everyone will get the same treatment as you.

And if you are innocent, you have nothing to fear.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh…good…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
After you, then. Into the storeroom you go!

 

(Enter Storeroom)

 

**STOREROOM**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…yes. This place seems to be quite private.

Now, on with the questioning!

So, Emily Summers, you were the first to visit Akira Tsubasa’s cell this morning, yes?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…thats right.

But it was empty when I got there! That's when I went and got the others!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…that is rather troublesome.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh? Why is that?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Since it's you, I'll be blunt, Ms Summers.

You need to give me a reason not to suspect you right now. Right. Now.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Huh?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You were the first person to go near the victim's cell this morning…That means…

Depending on whether you're lying or not, you might have been the last person to see him alive.

Which makes you a prime suspect, I'm afraid.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?! Wait a second!

I'm not lying! Akira was definitely out of his cell when I arrived!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers…this is a triple homicide. Please take it a little seriously.

You have to at least acknowledge the fact that people are going to suspect you.

…And you have to be prepared for that.

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay then…what should I do about it?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Like I said, give me a reason to believe in your innocence.

 

Emily Summers:  
A reason to believe in my innocence…hmm…

Oh! I've got it!

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
In that case, I will entrust this key to you, Koko! Please keep it safe!

 

Koko Umami:  
Okie-Dokie! Umami will make sure not to lose it!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it! The key to Akira's cell!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The…key?

 

Emily Summers:  
That key wasn't in my possession!

So, I couldn't have opened Akira's cell this morning!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Is…that so? Well…that's a relief.

It seems that the holder of that key could be a greater suspect then.

Now who was that again?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…it was…Koko, actually.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh…I see.

…

 

**Suddenly, quick as lightning Narumi's hands moved to my thighs.**

**She then started patting up and down my body.**

 

Emily Summers:  
A-Ah! Narumi?! Wh-What are you doing?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm searching you…for the key to Mr Tsubasa’s cell.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-Why?! I just told you I don't ha…ha…have it! Ah!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No…but it's possible you took it from Ms Umami's body after killing her…

Seeing as there have been no chances for you to dispose of the key since then…

…It would stand to reason that if you were the culprit, you would still have the key!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-Narumi! Seriously! I d-don't have it! Ah! Ah! AAAH!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. Congratulations, Ms Summers.

I don't believe that you are the killer we seek.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th…Thank yoooou…*pant* *pant*

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? Are you quite alright?

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm…I'm fine…we should just…g-get back to investigating now…*pant* *pant*

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. I agree.

However, first, I'd like to hear from you the events leading up to the body discovery.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah…Okay…I'll tell you…

 

**I explained, with great difficulty, what happened after I discovered Akira's empty cell.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…I see…

So you actually witnessed Mr Shippuden alive before finding his body?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right.

I guess that means the time of death for him in the Monokuma File is accurate, huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I suppose so.

And you say it was Mr Kou who suggested you search the Arctic Biome…

…And that's when you found Koko Umami's body?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. That's the gist of it.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
In that case, I have just one more question for you, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What's that, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Whose weakness envelope were you given as part of Monokuma's motive?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-Wha…?

 

**I was not expecting her to ask THAT of all things!**

 

Emily Summers:  
…Why do you ask?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It could be that the culprit utilised their target’s weakness for the killing.

So, anyone who received Mr Shippuden, Mr Tsubasa or Ms Umami's weakness is…

 

Emily Summers:  
…A suspect, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed.

And I know you checked your motive envelope, so you don't need to hide it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-You know?! How did you…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, actually, I didn't know. But your reaction just confirmed it.

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Oh…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There's no need to be ashamed. I imagine you're not the only one.

It would have been foolish to freely admit you'd viewed the motive after all.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…you're right about that.

Okay…it was your weakness. That was the one I received.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

…I see. Thank you for your cooperation.

 

**She barely even reacted to the fact that I know her weakness now…**

**…Or maybe she really doesn't care?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
For your information, the person whose weakness I received was Bunko Kamio.

And yes, I checked mine too.

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Oh? Really? That's a surprise.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm taking note of all these.

We can ask everyone whose weakness they receive when we talk to them.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey! That's a great idea!

 

**Wow…Narumi's really thought this one through, hasn't she…**

**In that case, I'll try my best too!**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Weakness Allocations**

 

*shuffle* *shuffle*

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? What was that noise?

 

???:  
YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

J-Jinta?! Is that you?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! Hello there!

D-Don't mind me! I'm just taking care of some important hero business!

You citizens can return back to your daily lives now!

 

Emily Summers:  
…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…were you eavesdropping on us just now?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Argh! P-Perish the thought!

I just came in and decided to hide amongst those parkas over there!

Then I sort of tripped and…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hiding…to eavesdrop on us…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's not it! That's not it at all!

Honestly, I just got here! I did not overhear any of your schemes!

 

Emily Summers:  
But…when did you come in? We never even notice the Arctic Biome door open…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! That is because I took the other door!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Other…door…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
It is hidden by all those parkas over there, but there is a second door in this room!

Instead of leading into the Arctic Biome, it leads out into the hallway!

 

**Huh…A second door…I never would've imagined…**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Storeroom Back Door**

 

**We should question Jinta about the murder while he's here…**

**He was close to Goro. Maybe he has some sort of clue for us…**

 

(Talk to Jinta)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Azumaya…we'd like to speak to you if we could.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I'm always willing to help a civil servant such as yourself!

How may I be of assistance?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You were one of the last people to arrive at the scene, yes?

What were you doing before that?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Haha! You wish to hear my alibi, then?

Well, I am sorry to disappoint! As I have nothing of the sort!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Really?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I always mean to be honest and truthful!

In truth, I was training by myself when I heard the body discovery announcement.

Of course, no one can corroborate this fact!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see. That is a shame.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I also haven't met with any of the three victims since last night!

Unfortunately…the last time I saw my brother, Goro…

It was last night at the prison. I never even got to say a proper…goodbye…*sniffle*

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

WHY, GORO?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

 

**Poor Jinta…I can't imagine what he's going through…**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…our meeting at the prison last night…

As I recall, you were the one to entrust Koko Umami with the key to Mr Tsubasa's cell.

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
In that case, I will entrust this key to you, Koko! Please keep it safe!

 

Koko Umami:  
Okie-Dokie! Umami will make sure not to lose it!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Correct! 'Twas I!

But…I never considered that it might be used regardless!

This killer is quite crafty to be sure…

 

Emily Summers:  
Well…If they're crafty, we’ll just have to out-crafty them!

We can't let them get away with this, whoever they are!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah! Yes! For the sake of Goro and the two others!

Justice will be swiftly dealt! I swear it upon my magnificent emblem!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. Indeed…

Ah, one more question to you, Jinta Azumaya…

You wouldn't happen to have checked whose weakness envelope you received, would you?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I-Impossible! What are these aspersions?!

Do you mean to question my unquestionable sense of JUSTICE?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No, not at all. I thought this might be the case…

Well, if you wouldn't mind checking for us, it might be helpful to the investigation.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
The…investigation, you say?

 

Emily Summers:  
Please just check, Jinta.

Now that a murder has occurred I'm sure the motive will be useless!

Especially against you, The Ultimate Superhero!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah-hahahahaha! Understood!

Then I will run and check! I will not be long!

 

**We waited for Jinta to return…**

**…We surprisingly didn't have to wait very long.**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I'm baaaaack!

 

Emily Summers:  
J-Jinta! That was quick!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course! A true hero needs to be quick on their feet!

They never know when they might be summoned to combat the forces of evil!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes, yes. We can hear about your heroic exploits later, Mr Azumaya.

But right now, I'm more interested in hearing information than stories.

 

**Wow. Harsh.**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Very well then! I shall read to you the name of the individual whose weakness I received!

…Their name is... _Jinta Azumaya_! Oh?

Well now! It seems I had nothing to worry about after all! This was MY weakness!

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Really?! You got your own weakness envelope, Jinta?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…I suppose it was always a possibility. Just a one in twelve chance.

Thank you for your assistance, Jinta Azumaya.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course! A true superhero is always-

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Let's move on now, Emily Summers.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ahem! Ah…yes! You do that!

 

Emily Summers:  
Jeez…

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Jinta's Account**

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Weakness Allocations**

 

(Examine Small Clay Fragments on Ground)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What the heck is this?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So…you finally noticed it, Emily Summers.

As for me, it caught my eye as soon as I entered this room.

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! W-Well, it caught my eye too…obviously…heheh…

So…what are these weird fragments lying on the ground?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
They…appear to be of a ceramic nature. A broken pot, perhaps?

 

Emily Summers:  
A…pot…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, if you have any better suggestions, I'd like to hear them!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay, okay! A pot it is then…

 

**For now…**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
Broken Pot?

 

(Examine Parkas)

 

Emily Summers:  
The parkas from last time are still neatly hung from this rack over here…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Is that so?

But…it is still possible that one was used at some point during this crime, yes?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…probably. I mean, the door to the storeroom was never locked, so…

But why would the killer even need one of these in the first place?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You recall how we all looked when wearing these, don't you?

It nicely disguises the wearer’s physique as well as their face.

We should not rule out the possibility that the killer disguised themselves at some point.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, I see…

 

**I think it's still pretty far fetched though…**

 

(Leave Storeroom)

 

**ARCTIC BIOME**

 

Kou:  
Oh, hey guys. So…is the interrogation all done?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. I believe that Ms Summers here is clean.

The true fault…may lie with whoever now holds the key to the victim’s cell…

 

Kou:  
Oh…Well then, I might have some bad news.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What's wrong, Kou?

 

Kou:  
I…decided to make myself useful while I was waiting…

…So, I examined Koko's body out of curiosity.

 

Emily Summers:  
Curiosity, huh…

Were you looking for a reason as to why we didn't get a Monokuma File for her?

 

Kou:  
That's right. And one other reason too.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? Was there something else strange about the circumstances surrounding her in particular?

 

Kou:  
Well, Emily was there when it happened, so she should know.

Remember? When you, Bunko and I discovered Koko's body the first time…

 

[Flashback]

 

Kou:  
Wait. What about the body discovery announcement?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Who cares about the damn announcement? We gotta go and-

 

Kou:  
But that's just it. Why isn't that announcement playing right now?

I mean, three people found the body didn't they?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-you're right! Why isn't Monokuma--?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
He's probably just takin' a nap or somethin'! Not our problem right now!

What IS our problem is that Koko's been killed and we gotta go tell everyone!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right! We never heard a body discovery announcement for Koko, did we?

 

Kou:  
No, we didn't.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
How peculiar…

No Monokuma File…and no body discovery announcement…

Why, it's as if Ms Umami never really died at all.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait! Could that mean…?

I-Is Koko still alive?!

 

**My heart started racing. It was fuelled with hope. Could Koko have survived?!**

**Though perhaps I knew deep down, that there was no way that could be possible.**

**Because when Kou answered my question…**

 

Kou:  
I'm…sorry. But there's no doubt she's really dead.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…I didn't think so…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Then…what could this possibly mean?

It couldn't be that Monokuma simply made a mistake…

 

Kou:  
I agree.

The truth of Koko's death…must be something we haven't even considered yet…

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko…how did you end up like this…?

We need to figure that out…somehow…

 

(Examine Koko's Body)

 

Emily Summers:  
Ugh. Seriously, what even happened to Koko to make her look like this?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
According to the Monokuma File…

The cause of death was multiple stab wounds to multiple areas.

And, at some point or other, her body also became covered in burns.

 

Emily Summers:  
Burns? In a place as cold as this?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I agree. It seems very odd to me…

If she came into contact with some sort of flame, you'd expect the snow to have melted.

And yet, there's no sign of that at all.

 

Emily Summers:  
…We should search her body. Maybe she's holding some sort of clue…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. How very detective-like of you, Emily Summers.

Yes, searching the body would be a useful next step.

 

**Whilst simultaneously trying to hold down the vomit in my throat, we searched Koko.**

**Then, just beneath her clothes, around her waist, we found…**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What in the world is this thing around her waist?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! I know what that is! I sometimes wear one when I'm travelling!

It's what we Americans call: “a fanny pack”.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh…yes…These are quite popular with tourists, aren't they?

But why would anyone wear something like this?!

 

**Jeez, Narumi…I never took you for the fashion conscious type…**

 

Emily Summers:  
You'd usually carry around money or something you don't want to lose in it.

Cuz it's attached to your waist, you're less likely to drop it, you know?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see…

But Ms Umami's one seems to be soaked through with blood…

Any valuables in there may be ruined.

 

Emily Summers:  
Let's check what's inside!

 

*ziiiiip*

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-This is…!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A key. The key to Akira Tsubasa's cell no doubt.

She kept it somewhere she thought would be safe…

 

Emily Summers:  
It's covered in her blood too. I guess she did manage to keep that promise somehow.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…Perhaps. But perhaps not.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Remember, Mr Tsubasa was freed from his cell at some point during this crime.

It's possible that the killer took the key from her after killing her…and used it.

 

Emily Summers:  
I guess…

So that means they knew Koko had the key, huh…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Either that or…

…No, nevermind. That would be unthinkable…

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What would be unthinkable?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, at least now we have the key.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah! If we're lucky, it might end up being the key to this case!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

 

Emily Summers:  
Aw, c’mon! That one was funny!

 

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED!]  
**Cell Key**

 

(Talk to Kou)

 

Kou:  
I wish I could be more useful somehow…

Hey, is there anything I can help you guys with?

 

Emily Summers:  
No, no! You've done more than enough! Thank you, Kou-

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
As a matter of fact, there is something you can do for us, Mr Kou.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-There is?

 

Kou:  
Oh! Do you want my alibi, Narumi?

I…had a feeling you would…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
If it's not too much trouble. Please.

 

Kou:  
Well…

 

Emily Summers:  
Um! Between breakfast and discovering Koko's body, Kou was always with someone!

The time of death was 10 a.m. right?

So…there you have it! Kou has an alibi!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Thank you, Ms Summers. But I wasn't asking you…

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh…uh…heheh…sorry…

But it's true, right Kou? You've got a solid alibi, right?

 

Kou:  
I…appreciate the help Emily…

…But I have to tell the truth. There was a time when I was left alone.

 

Emily Summers:  
What?

 

[Flashback]

 

Bunko Kamio:  
What IS our problem is that Koko's been killed and we gotta go tell everyone!

 

Kou:  
Y-yeah. Good point. I'll stand guard back here.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hell yeah! C'mon Em!

 

Emily Summers:  
Right!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You were left alone in the Arctic Biome after the first body was discovered?

 

Kou:  
Yes. It was only about five minutes…but…

It wasn't until Emily and the others got back that Goro and Akira's bodies were found.

Now, I'll tell you that I wasn't the one who killed them, however…

…You should still consider me as a suspect since the possibility exists.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What the heck?! What are you doing, Kou?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Thank you for your cooperation, Mr Kou. I'll consider what you say thoroughly.

 

Kou:  
Oh. There's one thing I think I should mention though.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? And what's that?

 

Kou:  
As you might know, if a body is stored in a cold place for an extended period of time…

…It actually becomes pretty difficult to figure out the time of death.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. Really?!

 

Kou:  
Yeah. I believe the Monokuma Files may be susceptible to that kind of trick.

What I'm saying is, you shouldn't take for granted the time of death listed there.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…That's very true. I did not consider that…

One last thing, Mr Kou…About the motive envelope you received…

 

Kou:  
Ah, you want to know whose weakness I got, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Do you know?

 

Kou:  
…Yeah. I checked it last night after we left the prison.

I'm…sorry. My curiosity got the better of me.

 

**So Kou gave in eventually too, huh…**

 

Kou:  
Anyway, I was allocated Umeko’s weakness.

Out of respect for her, I'm…not going to tell you what it said. Is that okay?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Of course. I have no interest in the weaknesses of unrelated parties.

So, you received Ms Kuroku’s weakness…I see…

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Kou’s Account**

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Weakness Allocations**

 

**Whew…now that that's over…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey Kou! Do you wanna help us investigate like last time?

 

Kou:  
S-Sure! That'd be-

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm afraid I can't allow that, Ms Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?! Why?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
While I am confident in your innocence, Mr Kou here is another story.

By his own admission, he has given us plenty of reason to suspect him…

If I allowed a suspect to assist in our investigation, the truth may be obscured. So…

 

Kou:  
I-I understand, Narumi. If that's how it is, that's how it is…

Well…Have fun investigating, you two.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What the heck, Narumi?! You can't be serious!

Kou’s our friend! Why aren't you letting him help us?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers…I've already explained my reasoning.

But…I believe there may be something Mr Kou is hiding from us…

 

Emily Summers:  
Wha…? Hiding?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Did you notice anything suspicious about his actions before the body discovery?

 

Emily Summers:  
S-Suspicious?! Why would there be…?

 

**Wait. There was that one thing…**

 

[Flashback]

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Right then! Let's go grab the others and-

 

Kou:  
Wait. I don't think we should do that yet.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-what?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The fuck are you sayin’, hoodie boy?! There ain't no time to lose! Isn't tha’ what you just said?!

 

Kou:  
Y-Yeah but…

For some reason, I feel like we should head to the Arctic Biome first.

 

Emily Summers:  
The…the Arctic Biome? Why?!

 

Kou:  
Just…trust me, alright?! It's just this feeling I've got…

If we go to the biome, I'm sure we'll find something!

 

[End Flashback]

 

**Wasn't Kou the one who directed us to where Koko's body was?**

**He said it was just “a feeling” that we'd find something there…but…**

**That almost seems…too convenient. Why would he…?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers? Did you remember something?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? A-Ah! N-No…no, nothing!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see…

Well, regardless, I'd rather not let Mr Kou help us this time, is that okay?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah…I get it…

 

**Guess we'll just have to investigate without his help this time around…**

**Okay then, what next?**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part, we examine the bodies of Akira and Goro and much more! Stay tuned!


	33. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Deadly Life Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what other clues we have laying around...

 

(Examine Goro and Akira's bodies)

 

Emily Summers:  
Goro and Akira…they got wrapped up in this too, huh…

…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
They…appear to have died under strange circumstances too.

I arrived after they were initially discovered, Ms Summers…

So, would you mind filling me on how exactly they were discovered?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…Yeah, okay. I still remember what happened fairly well…

Bunko and I ran to the cafeteria to fetch everyone else after we found Koko's body…

You, Jinta, Yoshikazu and Yumi weren't there so we just brought Ryotaro and Umeko.

Then, when we got back to the Arctic Biome, something happened…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What was it?

 

Emily Summers:  
Ryotaro stumbled backwards and turned on the giant fan.

The fan created a kind of blizzard that blinded us all for a few seconds…

And when we finally turned the fan off, we saw Goro and Akira's bodies.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
They just…appeared? Out of nowhere?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah! I guess the killer must have moved really quickly…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…There's probably more to it than that, Emily Summers…

We should take a closer look at their bodies if we wish to find the truth.

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Condition of Two Bodies**

 

(Examine Akira's body)

 

Emily Summers:  
Akira's lying on top of Goro…They're back to back…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A rather bizarre position for them to die in, don't you agree?

It makes me think there was some sort of meddling on the part of the culprit…

 

Emily Summers:  
But…why? What advantage is there to having their bodies like this?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm not sure…but more importantly, look at Mr Tsubasa's wrists.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Those are…!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The handcuffs we used to bind him yesterday morning. He's still wearing them.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…so…the culprit went out of their way to free him from his cell…

…But they didn't bother to take the handcuffs off?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It was probably better for them that he didn't struggle considering their method.

Breaking his neck would have been child’s play with him unable to fight back.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's…really morbid, Narumi.

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Handcuffs**

 

(Examine Goro's Body)

 

Emily Summers:  
Goro's lying on his stomach under Akira…

His face…he still looks terrified.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Clearly, he did not die peacefully. Look, he is resting on top of his right arm.

That is not the most comfortable of positions to die in.

 

Emily Summers:  
No kidding…

Let's pull his arm out from underneath him. So he's comfy at least…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The man is dead, Emily Summers. He does not feel anything anymore.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…I know. But still…

Aaaand…There we go. His arm’s free again.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh my…! Look under his fingernails!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?! His fingernails?

…

…I-Is that…blood?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes…blood and fabric by the look of it.

It would seem that Mr Shippuden managed to scratch his attacker in the chaos…

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh…so the killer might have a wound on them somewhere!

 

**That could be really helpful! We should keep a lookout for that!**

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Monokuma File No.4**

 

(Examine Collapsed Igloo)

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What the…?

The igloo! What happened to the igloo…?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sob* *Sniffle*

Our…*Sob* beautiful ice home…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Kemuri, would you mind explaining?

This was the igloo which you had a hand in building, was it not?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Yes…Goro, Jinta and I built it the other day…It was so much fun…

B-But now…it's completely collapsed! I-I have no what happened to it!

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right…You guys made it during that snow day we all had…

 

[Flashback]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey big guy! How's that igloo coming along?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
IT’S COMING ALONG SWIMMINGLY, THANKS FOR ASKING!

Lucky for us, there's been no shortage of usable ice in the area! Right Jinta?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HAHA! This fact is undeniable, my trusted ally!

I used to cut ice all the time back home! It gave me the strength I needed to fight crime!

It's a perfect workout routine!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-Um, Jinta? Could you please maybe slow down on the ice production…?

E-Every block needs to be cut to the exact measurements I mentioned…

Otherwise, the igloo m-might collapse!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
Didn't you say the igloo might collapse if the ice blocks weren't the right size?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-Well…yes. But…

I-I checked them all at the time and they were all fine!

The igloo shouldn't have fallen apart like this! M-Maybe someone destroyed it on purpose!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Kemuri, please calm down. There is no reason why they would do that…

…

…Hold on. Did you just say that all the ice blocks were the right size?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes. Of course!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
But what about this block here? It seems to have been hollowed out.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, you're right…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-What?! Oh no no no! How can this be?!

This must have been what caused the collapse! It must have been!

You can't build using hollow materials! U-Unless you're working with ceramics, that is...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh…They did a pretty good job, whoever they were…

You might even be able to fit something in here if you wanted!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Collapsed Igloo**

 

(Examine Mysterious Footprints)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? These footprints…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah? What about them?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
They were not left by any of us, were they?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Uh…I'm not sure…I mean, they probably were, right?

When that giant fan turned on, it blew snow all around the room.

So if these footprints were there before then, they should've been covered up.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes…well, I suppose that may be true…

But it's strange. They appear to lead from the igloo’s entrance…

…All the way to the storeroom.

We never saw anyone enter the storeroom while we were there, correct?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh…That's true. 

The only one who came in was Jinta. But he used the back door.

 

**So then, whose footprints are these...?**

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sob* *Sniffle*

 

**Yumi still looks pretty shaken. I don't blame her…**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Kemuri…we'd like to talk to you.

About your alibi for this morning…and the motive envelope you received.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
*Sob* M-My…alibi? Oh…I apologise, Narumi…

The truth is…I slept through the morning announcement! So I missed breakfast!

A-And then…the body discovery announcement sounded! So I ran here as quickly as I could!

B-But it was too late! I'm so sorry!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…*Sigh*

So, in other words, you have no alibi. Is that the gist of it?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes. Oh! Was my explanation too complicated?

Oh no! My teacher always told me I tended to over-explain things!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-It's alright, Yumi! We understand.

But…what about your motive envelope? Whose weakness were you allocated?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-Um…I don't know! I haven't checked yet! Was I supposed to?

I'm sorry! I didn't realise! I…I'll be right back!

 

**We waited patiently for Yumi to return…**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Never mind that. Just tell us what the envelope says.

But just the name. We don't need to hear the weakness itself.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
R-Right! Let me see…

It says “Emily Summers”…Oh!

I-I'm sorry Emily! I got yours somehow!

B-But I won't read it! I promise!

 

**Well…looks like I got lucky.**

**It looks like my weakness, whatever that is, is in safe hands!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Thank you for your help, Yumi Kemuri.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh no! I'm sorry I wasn't helpful!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No, that's not what Narumi said…!

Never mind…

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Weakness Allocations**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um…excuse me…but…

What exactly are you holding there, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Oh, this?

I'm…not actually sure. We found these little fragments in the storeroom.

They're made of clay so we assumed they were some sort of broken pot, but…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I can probably tell you what it is!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You…can?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Well, yes, I think so…

The fragments look quite large. I can probably glue them back together…

I-If I do that, you can see what it is! Would that be helpful?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah! Actually, that would be a huge help!

Thank you, Yumi. Your artistic talents are coming through for us yet again!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I…I don't know about that…I'm not that talented really…

But…thank you! I'll do my best to fix them before the trial begins!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Excellent. We'll have to remember to talk to Yumi again before then.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah! I'll try to remember!

 

(Examine Giant Fan)

 

Emily Summers:  
…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What's wrong, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
This giant fan…

I'm just wondering if it had something to do with this case…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well…did Mr Nakiba not turn the fan on at one point?

Maybe you should ask him about it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay then, I will!

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Jeez…what the hell’s going on…?

Three more victims? Talk about overkill…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ryotaro Nakiba. We'd like to ask you some questions.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Agh! Wh-Where the hell did you come from?

Hey, that reminds me of a joke about lawyers…wanna hear it?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'm sure it can wait. Our questions however, cannot.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah, yeah…okay…

 

Emily Summers:  
Are you alright, Ryotaro? You seem a bit down…

Oh, is this about the three people who died…?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba  
Ah…that's part of it but…

More than that, I'm just disappointed in myself. I kinda screwed up.

Y’know, with the whole fan thing?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You were the one who accidentally turned on that large fan, were you not?

...How did you manage that exactly?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I-It's a mistake anyone could've made! The thing's literally a giant fan!

As in, it's got a big switch on the side…and a big power cord attaching it to the wall!

 

Emily Summers:  
Really? Huh…I can see how one might switch it on by accident then…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
However, I'll advise you to be more observant in the future, Mr Nakiba.

I know you like playing the clown…but some instances call for a certain level of maturity.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Jeez…what are you, my mom?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
R-Right! I got it! Guess I'll have to put all that saved SP into my maturity levels...

...Ah! There we go! I've officially reached Middle Aged Man level maturity!

Ahem. Is there anything else you kids need? I'm a very busy, very serious, very mature man.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh, yeah...There is one thing, right Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. We require the name that was written on your motive envelope.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Just the name? Alright. I got it right here!

 

Emily Summers:  
H-He had it with him?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey! No need for the dirty looks! There's nothing to worry about!

See? It says “Ryotaro Nakiba”! I got my own weakness, sucka!

And uh…yeah. Whew. Glad this didn't get into the wrong hands, I tell ya…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. Yes, it would seem you were very lucky indeed.

Very well. That will be all, Mr Nakiba.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, good luck, okay?

I want you guys to find the bastard who did this…

...Just like you did before…

 

Emily Summers:  
We will, Ryotaro. Thanks.

 

**Ryotaro’s counting on us. We have to do our best!**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Giant Fan**

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Weakness Allocations**

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
It is true that the powers that be hunger for sacrifice…

…However…three is too much. The beasts of the underworld have full bellies as it is…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes…quite…

Anyway, if you don't mind, Ms Kuroku, we have some questions for you.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Questions…for me…? Am I a suspect…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That remains to be seen.

You were brought here by Ms Summers and Ms Kamio, were you not?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
That is…a complicated question...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…it is?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
The one you call Umeko Kuroku is merely a vessel for many spirits…

…She who resides inside me now may be different from whoever resided in me then…

 

**I can't make heads nor tails of what she's saying sometimes…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, Narumi? I think I can vouch for Umeko’s alibi.

When Bunko and I went to the cafeteria, both her and Ryotaro were there.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see.

So as far as 10 a.m. this morning is concerned, it would have been hard for her to commit the crime.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Mmm…So it seems, witch…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, there is still the matter of your weakness allocation.

So, are you able to tell us whose weakness you received in your envelope?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…'Twas the weakness of the Ultimate Enigma that I was given…

 

Emily Summers:  
Ultimate Enigma? You mean…Kou?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu…Indeed…

…Hear me and tremble, Kou! I know your weakness!

And soon…your secrets will be mine…! Mine!

 

**Oh dear. That's foreboding, especially coming from her…**

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Weakness Allocations**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well…I think that about does it for the crime scene.

 

Emily Summers:  
A-Are you sure? I mean, there still might be a clue or two left over…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I apologise, Ms Summers. But we are on a tight schedule here.

I'd like to give the prison a quick once over before the trial begins.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah…I suppose you're right.

We HAVE spent a lot of time here after all. Hopefully we have everything we need.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Then, let us make our way to the site of Akira Tsubasa's escape.

I'm confident that we will find something there.

 

Emily Summers:  
Then let's go to jail! Go directly to jail! Do not pass go! Do not collect $200!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…sorry.

 

**I guess board games aren't really your thing, huh…**

 

(Go to the Prison)

 

**PRISON**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Welcome to the clink, new blood…

 

Emily Summers:  
Eek! Bunko! You scared me!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I did?

Well, I guess ya can consider that payback for lockin’ me in this cell tha’ one time!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
God, why are you idiots playing around like this?!

We're supposed to be investigating Tsubasa's cell!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. Levity can wait.

 

**Well, aren't you two just rays of sunshine…**

 

(Examine Akira's Cell Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
The door to Akira's cell…It's made completely of iron bars so you can see inside…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You were the first to arrive here this morning, were you not, Emily Summers?

…And you say the cell was already empty at that time?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. I'm positive.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…The cell was locked tightly…there's no mistake about that.

After all, we were all here when it happened.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. So I guess the question is…

How did Akira escape? Right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Precisely.

First, we should examine the keyhole for signs of tampering.

 

Emily Summers:  
Tampering?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. We should not ignore the possibility that the lock was picked.

If that were the case, then there would have been no need to use the key.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, I see! I'll take a closer look then!

Hmm…Looks pretty normal to me but…huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Have you found something?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah, actually…this keyhole is a little bit wet.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wet…? The hole…is wet…?

 

**Please don't say it like that…Bunko might overhear and think we're talking about…**

**…something else…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Anyway, there's no doubt about it. The keyhole is wet…and a little chilly too.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
How odd…

Could the culprit have poured water on the keyhole to erase any traces of evidence?

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh…I dunno. The dampness seems to go in pretty deep…

I'm not sure they could have done that thorough a job by just splashing water on it.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see…So it gets wetter the deeper you go in the hole…

Fascinating…

 

**Oh c’mon! She's gotta be doing that on purpose!**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Cell Door**

 

Emily Summers:  
Now we should investigate the inside of the cell itself…

 

*Clang* *Clang*

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? It's locked?

Oh, that's right…it was like this back then too!

 

[Flashback]

 

*Clang* *Clang*

 

Emily Summers:  
Argh! No good. His cell door’s still locked.

So, he managed to get out but then he locked the door behind him?

But how’s that even possible?! Didn't Koko have the key?

 

[End Flashback]

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes…this is very peculiar…

It would seem that whoever freed Akira Tsubasa from his cell…

…also locked the door behind him.

 

Emily Summers:  
But why would they do that? Did they want to keep us out?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, they've done a rather poor job of it.

After all, we _have_ the key.

 

*Click*

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…There. We're in.

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! Wasn't that key covered in Koko's blood?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. Some of it appears to have gotten on the lock as a result.

…That is unfortunate. But this is no time to get squeamish, Emily Summers!

 

Emily Summers:  
You scare me sometimes, Narumi…

 

(Examine Akira's Cell)

 

**Hmm…where should we look first?**

 

(Examine Sink)

 

**Just a regular sink.**

**It's coated in dust. I guess that means Akira never bothered to use it.**

 

(Examine Akira's Bed)

 

Emily Summers:  
The bed where Akira spent his last night on earth. It must've been horrible…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. The lack of sheets must have made it particularly uncomfortable…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…wait. Lack of sheets?

But…I seem to recall this bed having sheets on it…

They were very distinctive sheets too. With a design that looked like it was covered in chains!

I remember them well too…I wonder what happened to them…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You may be mistaken…the sheets in the adjacent cell have the same design…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, but…I'm sure they were on this one too!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey, you two! I heard ya talkin’ just now…

Ya said somethin’ about them there sheets bein’ missin’, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We did. Do you know something about this, Bunko Kamio?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh. Reckon I might know a lil somethin’ somethin’ about tha’, Yeah!

Guess you'll hafta ask me ‘bout it!

 

**Bunko knows something about Akira's missing sheets? Interesting…**

**I shouldn't ignore what she has to say!**

 

(Examine Under Akira's Bed)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey! There's something under Akira's bed!

Th-This is…!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That…was Koko Umami’s horse, was it not?

Its name was Veggie as I recall.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…well, I mean, it's not a real horse but…

What was this doing under Akira's bed, I wonder…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There's another peculiarity regarding this poor creature.

Just like the keyhole of this cell, Veggie here appears to be rather wet.

 

Emily Summers:  
This thing’s wet too?!

 

**What in the world…?**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Veggie**

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, so you finally got the sense to speak to me, huh…

Well, it's too late!

If you wanted my expertise in investigating, you should've asked sooner!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh…actually, we don't really want your help, Yoshikazu…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-What?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We just have a couple of questions for you.

After that's done, you can be on your way.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh?!

Grrrgh! The nerve of you! Speaking to me like some…some NPC!

Hmph. Well, I guess you just wanna hear my alibi, huh?

Oh! And let me guess…you wanna hear whose weakness I got too, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wow! That's actually pretty impressive! You guessed right!

Hey, good job, Yoshikazu! You're getting good at cooperating with us.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Don't patronise me, bitch! I've always been good at cooperating…

Anyway, on that note, I'll be leaving now.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Huh?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hold it. You haven't answered either of our questions yet.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh? Didn't I? Well, I'm sorry…

I didn't realise I was obligated to answer your stupid questions!

 

Emily Summers:  
Argh! Why is he being so difficult?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's hardly unexpected behaviour coming from him…

But it doesn't matter. We don't necessarily need his testimony…I suppose…

 

Emily Summers:  
She says that…but…

Yoshikazu was one of the four people without an alibi for this morning.

What he was doing at that time is probably pretty important…

But I guess it's pointless trying to coax any information out of him.

...He's Yoshikazu after all.

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey Bunko…How are you coping?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Dammit Em…Why ya gotta ask me tha’? Ya already know how I feel…

Fuckin’ cowardly killer sonuvabitch! I hope they choke on their own dick!

…If they're a guy that is. If they're a gal, I hope they choke on their—!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay, okay! I get it!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Anyhoo, what can I do for you two fine ladies?

I'll answer any questions ya got. Lay ‘em on me!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Very well. I suppose we should start with the simplest one.

Where were you in the lead up to the body discovery announcements?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hmph. Easy. I was with Em here the whole time!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's true. I can vouch for Bunko’s alibi.

I ran into her and Kou at The Hexagon after finding Akira's cell empty…

And then we were together the whole time until we found Goro and Akira's bodies.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh! What can I say?

Guess we're linked by fate, Em!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well…I'm relieved of that much at least.

Second question: Whose weakness did you receive in your motive envelope?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh, well, to tell ya the truth…

I uh, checked it the first chance I got.

I mean, I'm a thief, I can't help myself when there's a juicy secret involved!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh…So Bunko checked her one as well…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
It was that lil guy, Yoshikazu's weakness.

Reason I didn't tell y’all was cuz I didn't wanna embarrass the kid…

 

Emily Summers:  
Embarrass him?

Was Yoshikazu's secret…especially revealing?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Sorry Em! Can't tell ya that. Thieves Honour!

 

**Wait. So you can read secrets, you just can't share them?!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Uuungh…by the way…

There's…something I saw last night. I think it could be related to this here case!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Something you saw…last night, you say?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, but didn't the murders occur this morning?

Why would something that you saw last night be relevant, Bunko?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Cuz it was somethin’ weird involvin’ one of the victims!

Look, lemme just tell ya what happened…

It was real late last night. I was takin’ a walk ‘round the facility to clear my head…

I was passin’ through the corridor outside the Arctic Biome and…

I ran into Koko.

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That is no surprise. She was always patrolling one corridor or another…

Additionally, she was tasked with protecting that key. She must have been upbeat.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah…but…there was somethin’ real weird about her…

I said” hi” to her but she didn't respond. And besides tha’…

…She was draggin’ tha’ bobsled behind her.

 

Emily Summers:  
Bobsled? Oh, you mean the one from the Arctic Biome?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yep. There was a big ol’ sheet over it too.

And it looked like…one of those sheets from them cells over there…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You mean it had that chain design on it?

What in the world…? Why would Ms Umami have done something like that…?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's pretty weird…I wonder if Koko's behaviour has something to do with this case…

And if it does, what could it mean…?

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Weakness Allocations**

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Bunko's Account**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well? What now, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…I'd like to return to the Arctic Biome.

Ms Kamio here mentioned that bobsled and I'd like to investigate it if possible.

 

Emily Summers:  
Alright. The bobsled huh…

We'd better hurry. We might be running out of time!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Quite.

 

(Leave the Prison)

 

**As I exited the prison with Narumi…**

**…My world was suddenly sent spinning.**

 

Emily Summers:  
AAAAAGH!!!

 

*Thump*

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Ah! I'm so sorry, Emily!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heheheh! Guess you should've watched where you were going!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Shibamura…and Ms Kemuri?

Why did you place this obstacle in front of the exit?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-It's the bobsled. Yoshikazu found it and asked me to help him bring it…

I…I said it was okay…cuz I finished fixing that thing you gave me!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh, is that so? Well, thank you very much, Yumi Kemuri.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Hey…That's all well and good, but…

Can you guys help me up already?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch. No need to be so rude about it…

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Shibamura…are you finally ready to answer our questions?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Still sniffing after useless info, are you?

Well, I may be feeling generous this time. I'll tell you something good…

But you'll have to beg for it!

 

Emily Summers:  
No.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Grrrrrgh! Fine then!

I'm smart enough to know what sort of information to trust you mouth breathers with!

So here. I found these in Shippuden and Umami's mailboxes.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You looked through their mail for their weakness envelopes?

I certainly hope you had a search warrant for that! That's an illegal act!

 

**Do those sort of laws even apply here…?**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I'll read them for you. Since you're probably not the reading type…

First, we have Umami's envelope. I wonder whose weakness she got?

And inside…Oh! It's the weakness of Goro Shippuden! Isn't that nice and tidy?

Apparently, the big oaf was useless without his vision.

Huh. For a ninja to suck at fighting when they're blinded…how ironic…

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Hey! Wait! We didn't want to hear the weaknesses themselves!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. That was private information for the victims.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sigh* Are you two really that dense?

These weaknesses were there to make the killer's target easier to kill!

So, it's relevant. I mean, that's basic enough for a halfwit to comprehend!

 

**Nngh…I don't like this. I don't like this at all…**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Anyway, next up we have Shippuden’s envelope.

…which contained…Koko's weakness.

And that was… _her special rule_.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. Special rule…? What are you talking about, Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That's what the envelope says. Jeez, it's not like I just made it up!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…a special rule regarding Koko Umami…

I don't know why…but I feel as if I've heard something like that before…

 

**Yeah, come to think of it, it sounds familiar to me too…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, what about Akira? Didn't you search his room too?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! What do you take me for? A simpleton? Of course I did!

But his mailbox was empty. There's no way of knowing whose weakness he had.

 

Emily Summers:  
It was…empty? I wonder if he took it and hid it somewhere…

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Weakness Allocations**

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-Well…I glued it all back together!

It was very difficult…b-but I did it!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your efforts are appreciated, Ms Kemuri.

Now then, what did those clay fragments use to be?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-Um…this.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What is this thing?

 

**It's like a small clay block with an indentation.**

**This indentation…it's a shape I've seen before…**

**It…kinda looks like…a key?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…This…what could the purpose of this be…?

…And why did we find it smashed to pieces on the storeroom floor…?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I…I don't know, I'm sorry.

But…when I was in my art studio, reconstructing it, I noticed something.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What did you notice, Yumi?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-it might have been nothing. I know I'm the type to make mountains out of molehills.

But it seems…that someone used my kiln last night. Without my permission.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Your kiln? Do you mean the large oven you use to bake ceramics?

 

**It's not bread, Narumi…**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y…Yes…

I'm not sure why someone would use it. But…

B-But if you find out who it was, could you please tell them not to do it again?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Of course, Ms Kemuri.

Again, I thank you for your assistance.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah! We've learned a lot thanks to you, Yumi!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
N-No…that's not true! That's not true at all!

P-Please…don't expect so much from me…

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Yumi’s Account**

 

[TRUTH BULLET UPDATED!]  
**Clay Block**

 

(Examine Bobsled)

 

Emily Summers:  
So, this is the bobsled that Bunko saw Koko dragging around last night.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Eureka. You see the design on that sheet, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, yeah! It's just like Bunko said!

So Koko used a sheet from one of the cells in the prison to cover the bobsled!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Not just any sheet. Recall which bed was missing its sheets when we checked…

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Wait a minute…that was…!

 

[Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
The bed where Akira spent his last night on earth. It must've been horrible…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. The lack of sheets must have made it particularly uncomfortable…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…wait. Lack of sheets?

 

[End Flashback]

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now we know where that sheet disappeared to…

…However, that raises many more questions than it answers.

 

Emily Summers:  
No kidding…

Well, maybe should take these sheets back to Akira's ce—

EEEEEEK!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Wh-What happened?!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-On these sheets…there's blood!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
B-Blood?

 

Emily Summers:  
Why is there blood on these sheets?!

And more importantly…whose blood is it?!

 

[TRUTH BULLET ADDED!]  
**Bloody Sheet**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
And so, another investigation draws to a close…

But do not fear, my darlings. Because the investigation was but a precursor!

Yes, a precursor to the main event! The class trial!

You should all know the drill by now! Everyone must gather at The Hexagon!

Refusal to participate is not an option. This is not a negotiation!

Thank you for your cooperation! I'll see you all soooooooon!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It appears our time is up once again.

We’ll just have to get to the bottom of this in the class trial.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. What are you two geese squabbling over…

H-Huh? Is that…blood on those sheets?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-Wh-What? Blood?

I-I can't stand blood! Get it away from meeee!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There is no time to explain right now. It's about time we left.

Monokuma will not tolerate latecomers, as we all know.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
B-But…what about the blood on the sheets?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It's just another piece of evidence. We'll discuss it when we get there.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O…okay…

Um, Emily? W-We’ll be alright, won't we?

 

Emily Summers:  
…Don't worry, Yumi. We've made it through twice before, haven't we?

 

**It'll be fine…**

**We're good at this now. We can make it through…**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Let's go to The Hexagon. Don't fall behind.

 

(Go to The Hexagon)

 

**THE HEXAGON**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…And so…it begins again…

…Nine lost souls enter….But how many will leave…?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-Why do you have to say such scary things, Umeko?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! Chin up, my friends!

I have made a vow for my friend and ally, Goro!

We will find his killer! You mark my words!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Y’know…Goro wasn't the only one who was killed, so…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yer right.

This ain't no sympathetic namby-pamby killer we’re lookin’ for this time!

 

Emily Summers:  
This is…a serial killer, right?

 

**A person psychotic enough to kill three people?**

**Is there really someone like that among us?**

 

Tintori:  
DID SOMEONE SAY “SERIAL KILLER”?!

MASTER. MY NOSTALGIA SENSORS ARE TINGLING.

AAAAARGH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOOOOOP!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! A twist like that would REALLY make it seem like we're out of ideas!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hiiiiii Monokuma! And how are you today?

Excited about the prospect of a triple murder?! You're positively radiant today!

 

Monokuma:  
Well, of course! And thank you for noticing!

I've always found that a good dose of despair is perfect for bringing out one’s complexion.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ugh! Seriously, Yoshi! Ya better cut tha’ out!

All this suckin’ up to someone like him…it makes me sick!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I am NOT sucking up to him!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
This is not important right now.

Obsessing over meaningless things like that is a waste of time. We should be preparing.

 

Kou:  
Yeah. She's right.

We should trust in Narumi. She hasn't led us astray before.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…Y-Yes. Thank you, Mr Kou.

 

Tintori:  
NOW THEN HUMANS. YOU MUST CLIMB ABOARD THE ELEVATOR.

TAKE ONE LAST LOOK AROUND THIS BEAUTIFUL FACILITY…

…FOR YOU MAY NEVER BEHOLD IT AGAIN.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh, did you say something?

Sorry. I didn't hear you over the sound of me getting on the elevator as fast as I can!

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu…Now, now. No need to bully Tintori here.

 

Tintori:  
TH-THANK YOU MASTER.

 

Monokuma:  
I'm quite capable of bullying him myself, thank you very much!

 

Tintori:  
…

 

Monokuma:  
Welp! Catch you all on the flip side!

C’mon, Bronze Beak!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's finally time to climb aboard once again.

And when we do, there'll be no turning back.

 

(Examine Elevator Door)

 

**One by one, we crammed into the metal box that would take us to the trial grounds.**

**And once the last person stepped inside, we descended.**

**I looked around at the people who shared the space with me.**

**Given the circumstances, we were all pretty lucky to be there…**

**…But would that luck last? None of us could know.**

**All that mattered right now was that the elevator had finally come to a stop.**

 

Monokuma:  
W-W-W-Welcome to the t-t-t-t-trial grounds!

I c-c-c-call this one The T-T-T-Tundra of Death!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Argh! The hell?! Who turned on the AC in here?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wow! You really went to some extreme lengths to recreate the conditions of the Arctic Biome!

As always, you have impressed me beyond a doubt, Monokuma!

 

Tintori:  
YOU WILL NOT NOTICE THE COLD WHEN YOU ARE IN THE MIDST OF A RED HOT DEBATE.

NOW STOP YOUR COMPLAINING AND FIND YOUR PODIUM!

 

**And just like that, the third class trial began.**

**Koko Umami, The _Ultimate Jockey_ …**

**She could be a little naive at times, but she was a genuinely good person deep down.**

**Goro Shippuden, The _Ultimate Ninja_ …**

**He was a friend to us all. Someone that we could always count on in a pinch.**

**And Akira Tsubasa, The _Ultimate Fighter Pilot_ …**

**He was doing his best to come to terms with his sister's death.**

**He could be loud and even violent at times, but he didn't deserve to die for that!**

**None of them deserved this…**

**…And yet, here we stand. We're alive and they are all dead…**

**Someone is to blame. Someone among us needs to pay for what they've done…**

**I'll find that person! I'll make them pay no matter what!**

**This class trial…is where I'll make that happen!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the third class trial begins! Fair warning, this one ended up being a lot more complicated than anticipated. Triple the victims means triple the elaborate setup after all!


	34. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Deadly Life Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go to court!

 

_____________________________________________________________  
 **CASE 2 COURT PREP**  
_____________________________________________________________  
\- Check e-Handbook  
\- Finish Preparations  
_____________________________________________________________  
Following a prison break instigated by Akira Tsubasa, his body as well as the bodies of Koko Umami and Goro Shippuden were found in the Arctic Biome under mysterious circumstances. What kind of killer could be heartless enough to leave three victims in their wake?  
_____________________________________________________________

** TRUTH BULLETS: 18/18 **

**Monokuma File No.3**  
Victim: Akira Tsubasa, The Ultimate Fighter Pilot  
Height: 146cm  Weight: 42kg  
Cause of Death: Intense spinal damage due to broken neck. Nature of injury shows that death was instantaneous. Head has been twisted sharply to the left.  
Other Information: Time of death was approximately 10 a.m. The victim was back to back with the other victim.

 **Monokuma File No.4**  
Victim: Goro Shippuden, The Ultimate Ninja  
Height: 206cm  Weight: 168kg  
Cause of Death: Lack of oxygen due to asphyxiation. There are bruises around the neck region that indicate strangulation by a cord-like object.  
Other Information: Time of death was approximately 10 a.m. His body was resting on top of his right arm. There was blood and fabric found beneath his fingernails.

 **Tintori File No.1**  
VICTIM: KOKO UMAMI, THE ULTIMATE JOCKEY  
HEIGHT: 132CM  WEIGHT: 35KG  
CAUSE OF DEATH: HUMAN WAS STABBED MULTIPLE TIMES IN SEPARATE AREAS. ANALYSIS INDICATES THAT DEATH WAS CAUSED BY BLOOD LOSS.  
OTHER INFORMATION: TIME OF DEATH APPEARS TO BE APPROXIMATELY 10AM. AMOUNT OF WOUNDS MAKES DETECTION OF INJURIES RECEIVED POSTMORTEM IMPOSSIBLE. BODY IS ALSO COVERED IN BURNS WHICH OCCUR OVER THE TOP OF SOME WOUNDS.

 **Weakness Allocations**  
\- Emily received Narumi’s  
\- Narumi received Bunko’s  
\- Kou received Umeko's   
\- Koko received Goro's   
\- Akira received ???  
\- Goro received Koko’s  
\- Yoshikazu received ???  
\- Yumi received Emily's   
\- Bunko received Yoshikazu's   
\- Umeko received Kou’s  
\- Jinta received Jinta’s  
\- Ryotaro received Ryotaro's

Known Weaknesses:  
\- Narumi's weakness is her emotions  
\- Koko's weakness is her special rule  
\- Goro's weakness is being unable to see

  
 **Storeroom Back Door**  
There is a second door in the storeroom that leads out into the hallway. It was hidden from view.

 **Cell Door**  
Unlocked at the time of the incident. Koko possessed the only key. Curiously, the keyhole on the door seems to be quite damp.

 **Cell Key**  
The only key to Akira’s cell. It has a rather simple shape. Found in Koko's fanny pack covered in her blood.

 **Veggie**  
Koko’s precious broomstick horse. It was found hidden beneath the bed in Akira’s cell. It's also very wet.

 **Clay Block**  
A strange clay block with a key shaped indentation. Yumi reassembled it after it was found in pieces on the floor of the storeroom.

 **Handcuffs**  
Akira's wrists were bound by these. He was still wearing them when his body was discovered.

 **Collapsed Igloo**  
A small ice hut constructed by Jinta, Goro and Yumi a few days ago. It seems to have collapsed since then due to a hollowed out block of ice.

 **Giant Fan**  
Ryotaro accidentally switched this on before Akira and Goro's bodies were discovered. This created a blizzard-like effect. It has a long power cord attaching it to the wall.

 **Condition of the Two Bodies**  
The body of Akira Tsubasa was found on top of Goro Shippuden. Their bodies only appeared after the giant fan in the Arctic Biome was turned on.

 **Bloody Sheet**  
The sheet used to cover the bobsled that Koko was seen carrying. It has a distinctive design and a large bloodstain on it.

 **Jinta's Account**  
“I regret that it was my decision to hand the cell key over to Koko! I told her to keep it in a safe location at all costs!”

 **Bunko’s Account**  
“I passed by Koko the night before the murders. She was draggin’ a bobsled with a sheet over it behind her.”

 **Yumi’s Account**  
“Someone used kiln in the art studio some time late last night. Someone also stole a pile of clay from my workbench on the same night!”

 **Kou's Account**  
“When a body is frozen, it can throw off the time of death for coroners. This makes it appear as if the person died more recently than they actually did.”

 

**  
[Class Trial is in Session]  
[ALL RISE!]**

 

Monokuma:  
Now, before we start, let me give a short explanation of the class trial!

You will all discuss the incident and vote for whodunnit!

If you vote correctly, only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person...

I will punish everyone besides the blackened and freedom from the facility will be theirs!

Will you make the right choice or the despairingly wrong one? That's up to you to decide!

Hey…what's with all the long faces? C’mon! Surely you're used to this whole shebang now!

 

**He asks that, but…things really are different this time around…**

**After all…there weren't just one, but three victims.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well…If nobody else wants to start the deliberations, I suppose I can.

In order to discover the culprit behind these three murders…

…we must assess the events that occurred beforehand first.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Sorry for asking but…wh-what do you mean by that exactly?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
She means we gotta work out what everyone was doing before we found the three bodies, moron.

So…essentially everything between then and when we saw that Tsubasa had escaped…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Precisely. Because that is the time when they were all killed…

 

Kou:  
According to the Monokuma File you mean.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Of course.

...Though I didn't feel it necessary to specify that point.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well, I guess I should start from the beginning in that case…

Now then, who was it that discovered that Akira's prison cell was empty?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…that was…me.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. Well isn't that a shame.

Guess we'll have to suspect you then.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Whoa whoa whoa! It's a bit early for that, isn't it?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sigh* I was joking, you idiot. How could you not have known that?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh?! Well, you really know how to catch a guy off guard…

You're always so serious and deadpan that I never even considered it.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-What, you think I'm not allowed to make a joke once in a while, is that it?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Now now! That's quite enough bickering from you two!

The debate has not yet begun, after all!

But when it does, we must bicker to infinity and beyond for Goro's sake!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Thank you, Mr Azumaya. Now then…where were we…?

Oh yes. We need to recount this morning’s events to gain a better understanding of the case.

Emily Summers, why don't you start us off?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well…okay then…

It all started when I went to Akira's cell this morning.

I was just bringing him the breakfast that Goro had made for him. But when I got there…

…He was gone. Without a trace.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...You mean to tell me that he managed to somehow teleport out of his confinements…?!

…For a lowly acolyte like him, that would have been impossible…!

 

Kou:  
While the issue of Akira's escape IS very important to this case…

…For now, let's just hear the rest of Emily’s account. That way, we won't get confused.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right. Well, after that I went to find someone to help me search…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh! And that was when ya bumped into Kou an’ me, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
No. Actually, the first person I bumped into was Goro.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-Him…?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh-huh. He told me he'd help me look for Akira and then he took off.

 

[Flashback]

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I’ll start by searching the yellow wing.

You go find as many of the others as you can and get them in on it.

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GOOOOOOOO!!!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Okay…So Goro stayed in the yellow wing while you went to find the rest of us?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah.

I figured everyone else would still be eating breakfast in the cafeteria so I headed there.

But when I got to The Hexagon, I bumped into you two.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I see…Th-That all makes sense so far…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mmm…Yes it does…

However, what I do not quite comprehend is what happened next.

As I understand it, you did not then choose to search for the rest of us…

…Rather, you all decided to go to the Arctic Biome instead. Is that correct?

 

Kou:  
Oh. That was actually my idea.

Call it a hunch or whatever but I had a feeling we'd find something there.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-It was just intuition…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Aha! Perhaps you too have been gifted with super hearing!!!

The Ultimate Sidekick position is still available if you want it, my friend!

 

Kou:  
…I wish I could explain it better. I just kinda…knew.

I knew that if we went to the Arctic Biome we'd definitely find something.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heheh! Nothin’ wrong with goin’ with what your gut tells you!

No need to be ashamed, dude! It was cuz of you that we found Koko’s body after all!

 

Kou:  
Y-Yeah…Thanks…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
So…after that, you guys found Koko's body, right?

And then, you came to the cafeteria where Umeko and I were at the time.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. That's the gist of it.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Following on from our chance meeting, we all absconded back to the Arctic Biome…

Then, upon witnessing the cadaver, this cackling fool tripped and fell…

…In doing so he happened to collide with the giant fan and accidentally switched it on…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What the…? How incompetent ARE you?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, it was an honest mistake!

Seeing that poor girl's mangled body there…I couldn't help but trip over backwards in shock.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
But ah! It was incredibly good fortune you did, my friend!

Because that was how you discovered the other two bodies, was it not?!

 

Kou:  
That's right. When the deluge finally cleared…what we saw was…

…The bodies of Akira and Goro. They just sorta seemed to appear out of thin air.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…And that brings us right up to the body discovery announcement.

Thank you all for the explanation.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So…So let me get this straight…

You, Summers, were the first person to notice Tsubasa’s empty cell…

AND you were the last person to see Shippuden alive?

Hmph. Maybe we should be suspecting you after all…

 

**Huh?!**

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait a minute! Are you being serious right now?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I'm being realistic. You had the most opportunity to do it.

...Especially if you're lying about Tsubasa's cell being empty when you got there.

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's wrong!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Enough of this foolishness…!

…We all know that making an accusation at this time would be premature…!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I don't think so. After all, three people are dead!

If we want to start narrowing down the suspects…

…Then we should start by accusing anyone even remotely suspicious!

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Cell Door  
\- Handcuffs  
\- Cell Key

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
This one’s easy… {I dunno about that...}

Summers was obviously the one who **freed Tsubasa from his cell**.

Then she **lured him to the Arctic Biome** and killed him!  
{No way!}        {Where's your evidence?}

 

Kou:  
Okay…what about Goro then?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh. She probably killed him too. {Oh yeah?}

To do that, she just waited until his guard was down…

            {How macabre…}  
…And then she **strangled him to death**!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Goro was pretty strong though…

                         {I don't think so…}  
C-Could Emily have even done something like that…?  
        {Perhaps…}

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, an’ what about Koko? When did she kill her?

Just face it ya lil’ brat! Yer jumpin’ to conclusions way too fast!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:    {This damn kid!}  
Oh yeah?! Prove me wrong then, you morons!  
        {Be nice.}  
  


 

**Obviously, I had nothing to do with these murders…I know that better than anyone…**

**I gotta convince Yoshikazu that I couldn't have done it somehow...**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Summers was obviously the one who **freed Tsubasa from his cell**.

 

(Fire Cell Key)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
No, that's impossible.

I couldn't have freed Akira from his cell, nor could I have lured him to the biome.

After all, I didn't have his _cell key_! There was no way for me to reach him!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-what?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That is correct. The key to Akira's cell was a one of a kind item…

…And Ms Summers did not possess it.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Indeed…the girl remains untainted and her hands remain bloodless…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh really? Well that's just great…

Looks like this isn't gonna be a short trial after all…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-wanting the trial to end quickly is all well and good…!

…But we still need to make sure we vote for the correct killer…

In my opinion that is…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, hey. Hold up a sec.

So…if Emily didn't have the key to Akira's cell…

…Then who did?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hmm…Unfortunately, I fear that may be impossible to figure out!

The villain covered their tracks too carefully…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? The hell are ya talkin’ about?

You were fuckin’ THERE when we decided who would hang on to the key, remember?!

 

Kou:  
Yep. It's no mystery who had the key at that time…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……………

…I think you've lost me.

 

Kou:  
*Sigh* Alright then. How about you tell him, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Me?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. You know the answer, right? It's pretty obvious.

 

**If it's so obvious, why don't YOU just tell them then?**

**Well…okay then. The person who was in charge of the key to Akira's cell was...**

 

Q.

\- Monokuma  
\- Akira  
\- Koko  
\- Me

A.

\- Koko

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
It was…Koko…

 

Kou:  
…Yeah.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? Are you saying that Umami was left to guard Akira's cell?

Which idiot’s harebrained idea was that?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah-ha! It was MY idea!

I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for the two to make amends!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Gah…Of course. I should've known…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
S-So then…the one who freed Akira from his cell was…Koko?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That appears to be the only possibility.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh…So Koko helped out Akira for some reason…

…But then…they both ended up dead? How the hell did that happen?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…

We may need to establish the order the three victims were killed in if we want to continue here…

 

Emily Summers:  
But…the Monokuma Files and the Tintori File put their times of death all at 10 a.m…

So how are we meant to figure out the exact order they died…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That is…a good point.

……

 

Kou:  
Well uh…if no one else has any ideas, I'd like to throw something out there.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! Excellent! A way forward!

As expected of you, my good friend! What is this idea of yours?!

 

Kou:  
Well, it's something I found very bizarre regarding this case.

If we can figure out the truth behind it, we might get one step closer to finding the culprit…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well? Out with it then!

 

Kou:  
……

Tell me, Monokuma…

…How is it possible that there are three victims in this murder?

 

Monokuma:  
Huuuuh? Whaddaya mean by that?

 

Kou:  
I'm talking about the School Project Rules.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw! Not those damn rules again!

 

Rule 5:  
There is only allowed one blackened at a time. A single blackened may kill up to two people.

 

Kou:  
According to the rules, a single blackened can only kill up to two people.

…And yet, there are three people dead this time around.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey…You're right…

Wait! Are you saying there might be two killers or something?!

Aw shit! It's the second class trial all over again!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Impossible.

…The same rule also states that there can only be one blackened at a time…!

…That makes a second killer a sad and unrealistic falsehood.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh. Uh…right.

Then…what's going on here exactly?

 

Kou:  
Well, Emily? What do you think?

How could this murder be possible while also obeying the rules of the Killing School Project?

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…

 

**On the surface, it does seem impossible…**

**…But I'm sure there must be a rational explanation for it. I just gotta think.**

 

**\--Logic Dive--**

 

QUESTION 1:  
How many victims were there in this case?

\- One  
\- Two  
\- Three

 

QUESTION 2:  
How many killers are there in this case?

\- Zero  
\- One  
\- Two or more

 

FINAL QUESTION:  
How many of those killers are currently alive?

\- Zero  
\- One  
\- Two or more

 

ANSWERS:

 

QUESTION 1:  
\- Three

 

QUESTION 2:  
\- Two or more

 

FINAL QUESTION:  
\- One

 

Emily Summers:  
The pieces are all falling into place!

 

Emily Summers:  
One of the three people who were killed…

…must have also been a killer! That's the only way this can work!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-What?! The killer is already dead?!

Hah! Explain yourself, you perplexing puzzler!

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, It's not that the killer is already dead…

…It's that at least ONE of the killers is already dead.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O-One of them? You mean…there's more than that?

…H-How many were there originally…?

 

Kou:  
At minimum, two. Though there is the possibility of being three…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…How interesting…

…It seems that we have a congregation of sinners for this bloodbath…

…Fufufu…this is delightful…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
P-Please don't sound so happy about this!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So? Which one is it?

You have to have some idea. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up in the first place!

…Right, Sherlock?

 

Kou:  
…………

…I…can't be sure of anything yet. We have to discuss this further.

 

**…Wait.**

**If Koko supposedly freed Akira from his cell…and then she ended up dead soon after…**

**…Then…could it be? The one who killed Koko was...?**

 

Kou:  
There is one possibility that seems pretty likely though…

It's possible that Akira is responsible for Koko's death.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-What?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…You fiend…!

Did we not just agree to refrain from recklessly accusing cadavers like this…?!

 

Kou:  
It's not a reckless accusation. Especially considering the circumstances.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Hmm…?

 

Kou:  
Okay. Remember what happened yesterday morning in the cafeteria?

 

[Flashback]

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
I…I told you to leave me alone…

Don't…talk about my sister…okay? Don't.

 

Koko Umami:  
Huuuuh? But why don't you wanna talk about her?

Ohhh…Is it about what she did?

Y’know, how she was going to let us all die and escape by herself…?

 

Akira Tsubasa:  
…Liar…S-Sis was gonna save me…

W-We were both gonna escape together…!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Kou:  
Koko was the one to provoke Akira while he was still in a fragile state.

She said some truly unforgivable things to him because of that…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. It's true. Umami had the brain the size of an orange.

…It's no wonder she didn't realise the consequences of what she was saying.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
P-Please don't say such mean things as if they were facts!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Still though…can we really call something like that proof?

I mean, it makes plenty of sense, don't get me wrong. But…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No, no. You're quite right. It isn't enough.

I do not wish to condemn Akira Tsubasa on the basis of a small provocation alone.

 

Kou:  
…

…I…thought you might say that.

In that case, let's see if we can find that proof.

 

**…Proof that Akira may have had something to do with Koko's murder…**

**…Okay, let's see if there's something here!**

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Cell Key  
\- Weakness Allocations  
\- Veggie  
\- Cell Door

 

Ryotaro Nakiba: {That's the question...}  
How’d Akira manage to kill Koko?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Koko possessed the key to Akira's cell…  
{A demonic possession…?!}     {Um, what?}

It would have been possible for him to reach her if she opened it.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah but… {Buuuuut?}

{Is that true?}  {Could that be true?}  
…We **don't know if she actually did** , right?  
{That's true}  {I know this much is true}

 

Umeko Kuroku: {Hmm...}  
… **No one else could have unlocked the cell door** … {Uh...!}

…Not even a swift “alohomora” could have done it…  
{…Is that a reference?}

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
True but…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's it then!

The scoundrel was freed and destroyed the knight guarding his cell!  
               {What time period are you from?!}

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
You know though…

{Huh? Really?}  
…I **don't think there was any trace of Koko having been near the cell**!  
                {No trace at all?} 

 

**The possibility is there. I just need to establish proof.**

**…Proof that Koko went near the cell at some point!**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba: {Huh? Really?}  
…I **don't think there was any trace of Koko having been near the cell**!  
                {No trace at all?}   
  


 

(Use Veggie)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
There was a piece of evidence left inside Akira's cell.

And it's actually something that strongly points to Koko being there at some point!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
You're kidding me…!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
We'll spit it out then, Em! What're we talkin’ here?

Fingerprints…? A strand of pink hair…? Heh. Amateur mistakes.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-It wasn't…the murder weapon, was it?!

 

Emily Summers:  
It was Veggie.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
V-Veggie?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Veggie?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Vegetables…?

M-My god…the horror…! THE HORROOOOOOOOR!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Get ahold of yourself, Mr Nakiba!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah! Shut up and stop messing around!

…She's clearly talking about that damn broomstick again…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
O-Oh? Right...

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
But where did you find this poor creature?!

You say he was…in Akira's cell?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
S-Seriously! Stop referring to it like it's a living thing!

 

**I gotta admit, I agree with Yoshikazu on that one…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…we found ”Veggie” underneath the bed inside the cell.

It's…possible that it rolled under there having been dropped by Koko.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…I see…I see…

…But what makes you so positive that it was the girl herself who dropped it there…?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Um…

 

Kou:  
Well…it's not perfect…but…

…Just think of all the times we've seen Koko in the past.

She always carried around Veggie. No matter what, it never left her side.

It only makes sense for the only time for her to lose it to be after her death.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. You're right. It's not perfect. Not in the slightest.

For starters, just because we never saw her without her insipid broomstick…

…That doesn't mean it was impossible for her to part with it. It wasn't her damn arm!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You're right. It is regrettably still not enough.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Damnation! If only there was some sort of clue!

Hnnnnnngh! I'm wracking my righteous brain but I can't seem to think of a solution!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ohhh…I-If only we had someone who’d seen Koko at some point before her death…

…Maybe she did something which linked her to opening Akira's cell…

 

**…! Wait a minute!**

**Someone who saw Koko at some point before the murder…That sounds familiar…**

**But…who was it again...?**

 

(Present Bunko’s Account)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
I remember now! There was someone who saw Koko before she was killed!

It was Bunko!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eh? Me?

Well uh…I guess tha's true…

I saw her late last night. At least, I think I did…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Fufufu…intriguing…

And what, pray tell, did you witness…? Speak!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Alright, alright! Chill the fuck out…

Well, I was doin’ a lil’ scoutin’ last night like I often do, see?

An’ I was just in the corridor outside the prison when…I ran into Koko.

At least, I think it was her…

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? You…think?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
She was wearin’ one of them parkas from the storeroom. An’ a pair of goggles too.

It kinda masked her physique a bit an’ she looked a lil’ taller. Also, I couldn't see her face proper.

…But she was carryin’ tha’ broomstick of hers.

An I thought to myself: "no one else would patrol ‘round there" so…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That was not what you told us during the investigation, Bunko Kamio.

You said that it was Koko you saw, without a doubt.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y-Yeah…I know…

Look, I'm just tryin’ to be impartial alright? Cut me some slack!

 

Kou:  
Bunko, what was Koko doing in that corridor?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
She was draggin’ tha’ thing behind her, ya know the one.

That uh…bobbysled.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sigh* You mean the “bobsled”?

Seriously, it's not that hard to remember if you have half a brain like me.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh. Did you say ya only have half a brain?

Wow! Tha’s mighty interestin’! An' brave of you to admit too!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
N-No! That's not what I…Argh!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Hmm…But why was she pulling the bobsled behind her?

D-Did she want to play with it in the Arctic Biome maybe?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I doubt it was something that simple.

However, there was something about that bobsled that proves something very important.

I seem to recall that there was proof there that Ms Umami opened the victim's cell!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh-What?! We were talking about blankets and bobsleds just now…

…And you're saying something about that proves that Koko went in Akira's cell?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah. That's right. We confirmed it for ourselves.

 

**The proof that Koko opened Akira's cell is…it must be…**

 

(Present Bloody Sheet)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
The sheet that was used to cover the bobsled…

…It was the sheet from Akira's cell. That's the proof Narumi was talking about.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Huh? That sheet was from Akira's cell?

But…But that sheet….wasn’t it…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We shall get to that in a second, Ms Kemuri.

But first, we must consider the implications of this evidence.

 

Kou:  
Yeah…If the sheets Bunko saw had the same design on them, then there's no mistake.

...Koko opened Akira's cell last night.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right. It must have been…

 

**…Wait. Last night?**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
H-Hey! Hold on a sec! What's this about it happening last night?!

The…murder happened this morning, didn't it?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…That is what we theorised but then again, perhaps not…

…If your mortal enemy gives you an opening you do not wait until the next morning to take it...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed.

Then I suppose this opens up the possibility of Koko's murder occurring last night.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. I guess so.

In fact, if it was really Akira who killed Koko, then it's actually extremely likely!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Don't make me laugh!

 

[Split screen separating Emily and Ryotaro]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
C’mon Emily! Stop screwing around!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-Why are you singling me out? What did I do?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Don't worry. You just said some stuff I don't agree with, that's all!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What don't you agree with?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
You said it's likely that Koko was killed last night instead of this morning, right?

No way! That's Na-ki-ban possible!

Get it? I said “Na-ki-ban” instead of “not even”!

Heh. I know, I know, I'm a comedic genius.

 

**=[Rebuttal Showdown= >**

 

Truth Blades:  
\- Jinta's Account  
\- Narumi’s Account  
\- Kou’s Account  
\- Bunko’s Account

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Okay, Bunko's gotta be mistaken or something.

You know why, right?

C’mon! I can't be the only one who sees it!

…I'm talking about the reason why Koko couldn't have died last night!

Am I taking crazy pills here?

…Or can you see it too, Emily?

 

**ADVANCE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
What the hell are you talking about, Ryotaro?

Just say it already!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
It's all right there in the Tintori File!

…Time of death: 10 a.m this morning!

See? **Koko died this morning** , not last night!

It's all right there in writing. The proof is in the pudding.

It would be **impossible for Koko to have been killed last night**!

 

**It's a good argument, but…**

**I wonder if it's completely accurate…Could Koko have actually been killed last night...?**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
It would be **impossible for Koko to have been killed last night**!

 

(Use Kou’s Account)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll cut that argument to shreds!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
The possibility of Koko’s death taking place last night…

…I think it exists.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ha! See? I knew you'd see the light eventually, Emily.

I mean, after all, it's not like the Tintori File could be WRONG, eh?

Ha ha…ha…ha…

…

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, Ryotaro? I just said that it IS possible.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
…Oh. You did, huh? Huh?

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!?!

 

[Flashback]

 

Kou:  
If a body is stored in a cold place for an extended period of time…

…It actually becomes pretty difficult to figure out the time of death.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. Really?!

 

[Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
Koko's body was in the coldest room we've encountered in this facility: The Arctic Biome.

Not only that, it was completely surrounded by snow and ice.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
By Jove, you're absolutely right!

I'd say it was a miracle the body itself hadn't frozen!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. As Kou told me, temperature is a main factor in determining the time of death…

Therefore, it's possible that Koko had been dead for longer than the Tintori File stated!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh. Well I guess that settles it then.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I knew we shouldn't’ve trusted no autopsy from tha’ stupid bird!

After all, it's fed us nothin’ but bullshit since day one!

 

Kou:  
I don't really think Tintori’s to blame here. Any coroner would have said the same.

…And it's still possible that Koko really was killed at 10 a.m. this morning…

 

Tintori:  
THAT IS CORRECT. MY REPORT IS JUST AS GOOD AS MASTER’S!

YOU INSOLENT HUMANS JUST CANNOT APPRECIATE MY TALENTS. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, MASTER?

 

Monokuma:  
Huuuh? What are you on about now, Tintori?

...Have you been taking your meds?

 

Tintori:  
I-I DO NOT REQUIRE MEDICATION. I CAN BE REPAIRED MANUALLY.

 

Monokuma:  
Hm? Then I guess I'll need to reintroduce you to my power drill in that case!

Going on about “making your own autopsy reports”…

I-It’s so ridiculous I might just cry!

 

**…Why is Monokuma playing dumb?**

**Is this just one of his jokes or...?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, anyway, if that is all sorted out, I'd like to move on to the obvious next topic.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um…if it's alright to ask, what is the next topic?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'd like us to figure out where and how exactly Koko was murdered.

Once we know that, we’ll know for sure if it truly was Akira who did it.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Where she was killed? Well, that's obvious, isn't it?

She was killed in the Arctic Biome, where her body was found…

 

Kou:  
Actually, maybe not. Maybe that was what her killer wanted us to think.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh…how do you mean?

 

Kou:  
…We should consider the method used to kill Koko. That may lead us to the answer.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hmmm…the method huh?

Her body WAS pretty fucked up when we saw it actually…

She was covered with stab wounds an’ her skin was charred black and red!

I've got no idea what kinda weapon coulda done that...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
So…what kind of weapon could it have been?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…It's funny…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh? Wh-What's funny, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers, you and I investigated the Arctic Biome thoroughly, did we not?

And yet, I don't recall ever coming across anything that could have caused those wounds.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…you're right. I don't remember anything like that either.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. So not even two investigative “pros” could come up with a murder weapon, huh?

Maybe the two of you should just stick with what you're good at, like breathing.

Although, even THAT’S debatable…

 

**Hmm…this is weird though. How exactly was Koko murdered?**

**And not only that. There were a bunch of things that were odd about her death in particular.**

**Monokuma didn't include any information about Koko's death in the Monokuma File…**

**And on top of that, there wasn't even a body discovery announcement for her.**

**What could that mean? Is there a way we can figure that out?**

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Weakness Allocations  
\- Veggie  
\- Tintori File No.1  
\- Bloody Sheet

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Koko's corpse…

It was covered in bloody holes an’ burns. What kinda weapon coulda done tha’?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hmm…perhaps a **_flaming sword_**?! {Nyaaar}  
{By the power of Greyskull…}

Like the one the evil Inferno Knight attempted to fell me with!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…A flaming sword…? How ludicrous…

…It is far more likely the wounds were inflicted separately… {Maybe...}

         {OOOOOWWWW!!!}  
…Yes! She was **_stabbed many times and then burned alive_** …!  
               {…I think I'm gonna be sick}

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-That's horrible! {No kidding!}

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Burned alive, huh…

Hey, maybe they **_locked her in Yumi's kiln_**? {It's possible...}  
{Could be…}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You morons are missing the point! It's not how that matters, it's who!

Unless you think this somehow has **_nothing to do with any of us_**?! {That's impossible!}

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course not!

{No doubt about it!}  
One of us was responsible! Without a doubt! {Duh!}  
{Um…der}

 

**The truth of Koko's death…I just have to make that clear…**

**Even if it's just a guess…I have to try!**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Unless you think this somehow has **_nothing to do with any of us_**?! {That's impossible!}

 

(Use Weakness Allocations)

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That sounds correct!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
My god…I've got it!

I know how Koko died!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
You…know…?

 

Emily Summers:  
The truth is, it's just like Yoshikazu said…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? Like I said?

What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't say anything!

 

Emily Summers:  
In fact, Koko's murder didn’t have to do with any of us.

The one who killed her…was Monokuma! After she broke a rule!

 

Monokuma:  
I-Impoooooooooooosssssssssiiiiiiiibbbblllllllleeeee!!!!

Oh, hang on, I already knew that. So it's not much of a surprise.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You…knew? Th-Then…

What did Koko Umami do? What rule did she break?!

 

Kou:  
Her special rule…The rule that was specific to Koko…

That was the rule that she broke. Right?

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well, I'm not absolutely certain of that yet but…

Yes, that seems the most likely. 

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hold on. You're talking about what Umami's weakness was, right?

But, all it said was she had a “special rule”. We don't know what that was!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…Although, I do seem to recall a special rule regarding Ms Umami in particular…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Actually, yeah…

I…think I remember something like that too!

Now what was it again…?

 

**They're right. This is something that's come up before.**

**Even though, it was a long time ago…**

**Koko's special rule…what was it again...?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth of Koko's death is within our grasp! How good are your memories? Do you remember Koko's special rule?


	35. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Deadly Life Part 4)

 

**< =Hangman's Gambit=>**

 

E    T    P    O    N    Y  
   R    W    C    N    O    T

_ _  _ _ _ _ _  _ _  _ _ _

 

 

**N O  E N T R Y  T O  W P C**

 

  
Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
I remember now!

This was something that came up during the trial for Makoto’s murder…

…Koko's special rule.

 

[Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
So in order to avoid anymore unnecessary time wasting, I uploaded a personal rule to Koko Umami's e-handbook.

Rule 10: "Koko Umami is banned from entering the water purification chamber indefinitely!"

Disobeying this rule will lead to her an early grave! Puhuhuhuhu!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wha…?! Jeez…I completely forgot about that!

Koko wasn't supposed to go in the WPC for some dumb reason…

 

Monokuma:  
Hey! It was not a dumb reason! That little ass was gonna contaminate my water!

I simply installed a counter measure on her e-Handbook!

 

Tintori:  
MASTER UPHELD THAT RULE ALL THIS TIME?!

TRULY, YOU ARE A MAN OF YOUR WORD, MASTER.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So it's true then?

Koko Umami entered the water purification chamber for some reason…

…And then, she was executed for it? Without any of us knowing?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The hell?! Why'd she go an’ do tha’, huh?!

I mean, tha’ girl was stupid…

…but was she seriously stupid enough to waltz on in to a place tha’ would get her executed?!

 

Kou:  
There's no doubt that she was killed there though…

Isn't that right, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma:  
*Pant* *Pant* Wh-Whaddaya mean?!

Are you saying you guys didn't know that already?!

Gahahahahaha! The hell?! How stupid can you bastards be?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
So you admit it then? You killed Koko for a rule transgression?!

 

Monokuma:  
Yeah, I admit it. I executed Koko Umami cuz she broke the rules!

But since you guys find it so relevant to this case, that's all I'll say on the matter!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Foul villain! You knew all along!

And yet, you did not tell us?!

 

Monokuma:  
Huh? But you didn't ask, did you?

If you'd just asked me what had happened to Koko, I would've told you!

 

Emily Summers:  
But we tried to ask! Tintori said you were busy!

 

Monokuma:  
Busy? Oh yeah, that. Well that's cuz I was talking to…

Oops! Better not let that one slip just yet!

 

**Huh? Who's he talking about…?**

 

Monokuma:  
But then again, it's not like I spent all my time during the investigation talking to that person…

“Busy” is definitely not an adjective I'd use to describe me…

I mean, just look at this fine, squishy figure! You don't get this by being busy all the time!

 

Tintori:  
…

 

Monokuma:  
Hey, Robo-wings…

You didn't…try to interfere with the investigation by telling them I was busy…

…Did you…?!

 

Tintori:  
I…I…I APOLOGISE MASTER.

I WANTED TO PERFORM MY OWN AUTOPSY, JUST ONCE.

I DID NOT KNOW ABOUT THAT HUMAN’S EXECUTION. SO I JUST ASSUMED…

 

Monokuma:  
Oho…ohohohoho…

…You're gonna suffer for this, Tintori! Mark my words…!

Perhaps I'll start by plucking out those robot eyes of yours and feed them to you with spaghetti!

Spaghetti made of your wiry innards!

 

Tintori:  
M-MASTER! I AM SORRY! FORGIVE ME!

FOOOOOOORRRRRGIIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEE MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
So…she really was executed without our knowledge…

…But now we must ask ourselves a second question… “When…?”

…When was it that the girl met the reaper…? Last night…? Or this morning…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah-hahahahahaha! Why, that's obvious, is it not?!

Koko was killed last night! This is the conclusion we arrived at together!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
W-Wait! The hell are ya talkin’ about?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hm? Wasn't that what we theorised had happened?!

Koko was executed last night and then her body was hidden in the Arctic Biome!

This was all an elaborate ploy by the culprit to throw off the time of death!

 

**Aha. There it is. I knew something was fishy about this.**

 

Emily Summers:  
But Jinta…we now know that Akira wasn't responsible for killing Koko.

Her death was accidental.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
WHAT?! Oh…oh yes…I see…

But then…who moved Koko's body to the Arctic Biome?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
O-Oh! That's right!

We still don't know who did that! Or, more importantly, _why_ they'd do that!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…The one responsible for moving Koko's body to the Arctic Biome…

…I wonder if there's a clue we can use to find out who that person was.

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Tintori File No.1  
\- Bloody Sheet  
\- Cell Door  
\- Veggie

 

Jinta Azumaya:         {Really man?}  
I say **the body was brought to the Arctic Biome last night**!

That lines up perfectly with the timeline we established! {He has a point...}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You idiot…that timeline was based on Tsubasa being the killer.

In truth, **_Umami could've died any time between last night and this morning._**

 

Umeko Kuroku: {A clue?}  
…Are there really no clues though…?  
     {What is the truth?}

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
All we need is a single piece of evidence…

…Evidence that somehow proves two things.

Who moved Ms Umami's body…and when they moved it.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:      {Exactly!}     {Hmm...}  
What?! **No way something that perfect actually exists**!

 

Jinta Azumaya:      {Superhero level instincts?}  
I say we go with my superhero level instincts!

{Jeez, you're embarrassing…}  
They have never failed me before!  
{I call bullshit on tha’!}

 

**First, I think we should figure out when Koko's body was moved…**

**…Then, from there, we can deduce who moved it.**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:      {Exactly!}     {Hmm...}  
What?! **No way something that perfect actually exists**!

 

(Use Bloody Sheet)

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

Emily Summers:  
…I might just have the perfect piece of evidence we need.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Whaaaaaaaa…?! You gotta be shittin’ me!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's the sheet that was stolen from Akira's cell and used to cover the bobsled.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y’mean…the one I saw last night? The one from Akira's cell?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. And I think I can explain just what it was you saw, Bunko.

You actually witnessed Koko's body being brought to the Arctic Biome in that bobsled!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I…I saw WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

 

Emily Summers:  
This sheet was covered in blood when we first saw it.

It's possible that this blood belongs to Koko and it got there when her body was moved.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh! So hidden under tha’ sheet…in the bobsled…

…Tha’ was Koko's body?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch. Yeah, right…

How do you know that that blood belongs to Umami? She's not the only victim, you know!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That is true.

However, Umami is the only one who shed blood when she was killed.

 

Kou:  
That's right. The blood could only have belonged to her…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph! Alright then, answer me this then!

If Umami was lying dead in the bobsled at that time…

…Then who was pulling her body?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um…If I remember correctly, Bunko said that it was…Koko.

 

**Huh? Wait a sec...!**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
The hell?! But that's impossible, isn't it?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-Hey! Hold on a sec!

I didn't say it was Koko necessarily…

I mean, she was wearin’ one of those parka things as well as a pair of goggles!

The only reason I thought it was her was cuz she was holdin’ tha’ broomstick of hers!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait a minute. You mean, it could've been someone else?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Like I said, I dunno!

But I mean, who else could it’ve been?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…they must have at least had a similar height to Koko Umami…

The parka does disguise the wearer’s physique somewhat. But that is only limited.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, and just so you know, it wasn't me, okay?!

I have an alibi for last night since I went straight back to my dorm room with Azumaya.

And once I was there, I never left!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Damn, tha's a shame...I was kinda hopin' it would be you!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
S-Say that again! I dare you!

 

**The person who disguised themselves as Koko to move her body to the Arctic Biome…**

**If it wasn't Yoshikazu, then...the only possibility would be...**

 

**[MAKE AN ACCUSATION!]**

 

(Choose Akira Tsubasa)

 

Emily Summers:  
It has to be you!

 

Emily Summers:  
It was Akira. That's the only possibility that makes sense.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
A-Akira did it?! But why?

I mean, he didn't actually kill Koko so…why would he move her body…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We don't know the answer to that right now...

However, we now have an accurate timeline of what happened late last night.

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. Because it was last night that Koko was killed.

Right, Kou?

 

Kou:  
.........

...Y-Yeah, right...

 

Emily Summers:  
First, Koko must've freed Akira from his cell.

Then, Koko broke the rules by entering the WPC and was executed because of it…

…And finally, Akira brought her body to the Arctic Biome in the bobsled.

…

 

**Hmm…But that's kinda strange, isn't it…?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I fear…we may not be able to call Ms Umami's death merely “accidental” anymore.

 

Emily Summers:  
…!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
W-W-Wait! What do you mean, Narumi?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The fact that Koko accidentally got herself executed after freeing Mr Tsubasa…

…And then her body was moved by Mr Tsubasa too…It’s just too suspicious.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
….Vile witch…! Do you mean to say that this was a murder after all…?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. Monokuma was definitely the one to execute Ms Umami. There is no doubt about that.

However, I do not believe that she walked into that situation by her own volition.

 

Emily Summers:  
Then, you're saying…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Koko was brought to that room against her own will. That is the truth of her death.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Y-You…you…flip-floppers!

You can't just say her death was an accident and then say it wasn't all of a sudden!

  
Jinta Azumaya:  
I agree! This is no time for wearing Summer sandals! It's cold in here after all!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That's not what I meant, you nincompoop!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It is quite clear that Akira Tsubasa was the one responsible for this.

…Which is what makes his subsequent demise all the more suspicious.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah. It's a classic story really.

Guy gets girl killed. Then guy gets killed himself.

Wait. That's not a classic story...that's pretty original actually...

Hey, Hollywood! Hit me up! I got a sweet idea for a romantic comedy!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-Which part of that was a comedy?!

 

Kou:  
…Monokuma, can I ask you a question?

 

Monokuma:  
Oh? What's this now? A question for lil ol’ me?!

Y’know, I can't tell you anything about the case itself.

I only admitted to executing Koko because I thought you all knew already!

 

Kou:  
This isn't about that. I have a question regarding the killing game rules.

If someone really did put Koko in that situation where she was executed…

For example, they led her to the WPC and forced her inside…

…Then would that count as a murder that they committed?

 

Monokuma:  
Ah! I see where you're coming from here…

Well, the answer to that question is no! My executions are my own! No one can take credit!

If someone had done something like that, it would not benefit them at all!

There would be no class trial…and they would have no chance to earn their freedom!

 

Kou:  
…

…I see.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
What?! You mean it'd be completely pointless?!

So then, why'd he do it?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…The boy was dangerous. This is something we all observed…

…Sadness…anger…and finally…a lust for revenge…I sensed it all emanating from him…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
You don't gotta be no psychic to see tha’!

The poor kid was damaged…And we decided to fix him by lockin’ him up…

…And to make matters worse, this idiot over here gave the key to the one Akira hated most!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I stand by my decision! I never expected Koko to use the key!

And besides, there's no denying that Akira posed a threat to our safety! He had to be neutralised!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Exactly.

You idiots are so busy wasting time blaming us for wanting to keep everyone safe…

…That you're not even focussing on what's important here!

Namely, the person who killed Shippuden and Tsubasa. THAT’S what this trial's about!

So let's just get back on topic already before—

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh, hell no! You are NOT gettin’ away with this tha’ easy!

I told ya it was a bad idea! And yet you wanted to go through with it anyway!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What? Do you want me to apologise?

Why should I?! It's not like I'm directly responsible for any of their deaths!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Damn brat! When will ya learn…?

Part of growin’ up is learnin’ to accept responsibility for your mistakes!

So how ‘bout ya start acceptin’ responsibility and—!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That is enough, Bunko Kamio!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hunh? Oh, so you're takin’ the kid's side again?

Jeez, Narumi, I thought at least you'd get it…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

…It is as Mr Shibamura says. What's done is done. There is no changing it now.

We must focus on what is happening now. What we do right now is what's important.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…I’m sure that if Goro were here right now…

…he would loudly agree with that.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
…

…Y-Yeah…Yer right.

Sorry for goin’ off on ya like tha’, Jinta…an’ you too, Yoshi.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Haha! It's no problem really!

I would've done the same thing!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch. Don't call me Yoshi…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
So now…we know the truth…

...The young acolyte simply wanted Koko dead…He did not desire escape...

...So he killed her in a manner where he would bear no responsibility...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
And then…he was killed too, along with Goro…

B-But…when? And how?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The mystery of their deaths…that is what we must investigate next.

Now then, Mr Shibamura, Ms Kemuri, Mr Azumaya and I weren't there when those bodies were found.

So, to all of you who were there, what did you notice right off the bat?

 

**Hmm…What we noticed…**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh, I guess the weirdest part, to me at least, was...

Well, it was how they just seemed to appear from nowhere.

After I turned on the giant fan, their bodies were just suddenly…there.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ohh…that does sound strange…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…how long was that fan switched on for, Mr Nakiba?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh, um…about twenty seconds, I suppose? I wasn't really counting or anything.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. That's not enough time to kill them both. Not by a long shot.

After all, one of the victim's was strangled to death.

Something like that would take at least a minute, I'd say.

 

Kou:  
You're right. It couldn't have been done that quickly.

 

**Then, where did Goro and Akira's bodies appear from?**

**That's definitely the thing we need to establish next!**

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Condition of Two Bodies

 

Kou:  
Akira's neck had been broken… {Snap!}

…But Goro was strangled to death with a cord like object. {Crackle!}

It would've been **impossible to do both these things in twenty seconds**. {Pop!}  
                        {Quit it...}

 

Yumi Kemuri:   
Th-Then, we need to imagine **why their bodies appeared where they did**.

Um, in my humble opinion, they were probably moved there.  
                                                {…Interesting…}

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Moved, you say? But from where?! {Where?!}

Ah! I've got it! They were **_hidden in the storeroom_**! 

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! But hadn't our igloo collapsed for some reason?

{That might explain it…}  
Maybe they were hidden there, and **_it collapsed when the culprit pulled out the bodies_**!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Was there truly space enough for two bodies in that frigid abode…? {Probably not!}

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I'm sorry. It was just a thought, really…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Here's a thought. There was snow everywhere so maybe they used that!

Y’know, to **_bury the bodies_**! {Oh!}

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu…were they buried…?

              {There's no such thing!}  
Or perhaps…it was an **_invisibility spell_** …?  
                           {Maaaaaagic…}

 

**These are all valid ideas, except for maybe Umeko's…**

**I just need to think about which fits the facts best. That's where I'll find the answer!**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-Then, we need to imagine **why their bodies appeared where they did**.

 

(Copy “why their bodies appeared where they did”)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y’know, to **_bury the bodies_**! {Oh!}

 

(Use “why their bodies appeared where they did”)

 

CONSENT!

 

Emily Summers:  
That sounds correct!

 

BREAK!

 

Emily Summers:  
I think it's like Bunko suggested. The bodies were buried beneath the snow.

When Ryotaro turned on the giant fan, it merely uncovered them.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Really now? I would have thought you would agree with Ms Kemuri’s suggestion.

The igloo in that room had collapsed, had it not?

Then isn't it more likely that the bodies were hidden there?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's how it may seem, but I don't think so.

First of all, the reason the igloo collapsed was poor structural integrity.

By which I mean, one of the ice blocks was hollow, so it broke.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It was…hollow?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah! Never mind that right now! There are more important matters to deal with!

If the bodies were indeed found under the snow then…Huzzah! I have it!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh…What do you have exactly?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
The truth! Now I have both truth AND justice by my side!

If the bodies were buried there and the snow was merely blown off by the giant fan…

…Then that means that perhaps the two of them were killed early! Just like Koko!

 

Kou:  
No. In their case, it's very different.

After all, Bunko, Emily and I all saw Goro alive this morning.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Whaaaaaaat?! Say it ain't so!

 

Emily Summers:  
No, it's true. We definitely saw him at breakfast.

And then, I also ran into him when I was looking for Akira.

 

Kou:  
Which means…Goro must have really died at the time the Monokuma File specified.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hmm…I see!

Ah! But what about Akira? Isn't it possible that he was killed the night before?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. I suppose it is possible.

But there's really no way of knowing that for sure—

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsubasa was killed this morning. No doubt about that.

 

Emily Summers:  
What?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…To claim something like that so suddenly…!

…This child must be quite bold…or quite foolish…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What makes you think that Akira Tsubasa died this morning, Mr Shibamura?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! You're not the only one who can conduct an investigation, you know.

After I examined the bodies, I drew the conclusion that they died together.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Died…together?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yep. It was so simple, even an idiot could figure it out.

Shippuden and Tsubasa… _killed each other_.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Huh?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
They killed each other?! The fuck does tha’ mean?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
It means what I said.

I bet the two of them fought. Probably after Shippuden found out what Tsubasa did.

…And the fight ended with them both dead.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That's preposterous. How could they both end up dead after—

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch! Just look at their causes of death.

Even a moron could see how it's possible.

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Handcuffs  
\- Monokuma File No.3  
\- Monokuma File No.4  
\- Condition of Two Bodies

  
Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Shippuden was strangled to death while Tsubasa's neck was broken…

Both these things **were possible under the right circumstances**.  
                         {Circumstances?}     {I don't believe you!}

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-What circumstances?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Okay, I'll try to simplify it so you “geniuses” can understand.

Tsubasa got behind Shippuden and started strangling him.

Then, Shippuden managed to reach behind himself…

…And break Tsubasa's neck! {How gory!}  
{That's literally the opposite of gory…}

 

Bunko Kamio:   {It just might be...}  
Wait! Yer sayin’ **Akira died first**?!

Then how the hell’d he finish strangling Goro?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:       {So narrow minded...}  
Yeah! He'd **let go of whatever he was strangling Goro with**! {I agree!}

Not to mention he'd be dead…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Grrrgh! How you people still this stupid?!

Tsubasa **finished strangling him after he was already dead**!  
{Hah-hahahahahaha!}

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Is this some sort of riddle…? Or are you not as bright as they say…?

 

**What is Yoshikazu getting at here? I don't understand his logic at all!**

**Hmm…In that case, maybe I should try to understand it.**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:       {So narrow minded...}  
Yeah! He'd **let go of whatever he was strangling Goro with**!

 

(Use Handcuffs)

 

COUNTER!

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

BREAK!

 

Emily Summers:  
It's not necessarily true that Akira let go of the murder weapon…

…Especially if he couldn't.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…More riddles?! Then where is the ring, My Precious…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers, could you be referring to the handcuffs that Akira Tsubasa wore?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's right. Maybe those were the murder weapon…

…And maybe…that's how Akira continued to strangle Goro after his own death.

 

Kou:  
Hm?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wow, I can't believe you actually got that one. That's right, this is how I think it happened.

After Shippuden snapped Tsubasa's neck, he fell over backwards…

That trapped Tsubasa's corpse beneath him. But the handcuffs were still around his neck!

That ball of lard couldn't get back up in that position, and he was still being strangled!

And thus, he died. A fitting end for a fatty like him and a nutter like Tsubasa!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…that…might just be plausible.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
But if that's true…

Then, by gum! It means there’s no murderer here anymore!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-Wh-What do you mean, “they're not here anymore”?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Koko was executed by Monokuma, and her body was moved by Akira…

…But then, Goro must have walked in on Akira checking on the body this morning! That's why they fought!

…And they just ended up killing each other!

You see? All the villains have brought about their own downfall!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh? Really?

You mean…we don't have to vote for anyone?! There's no blackened among us?!

 

**Could it be…?**

**If Akira and Goro really did just kill each other, then…**

**…Does that mean we've arrived at the truth at last?**

**A-And better yet, we don't have to execute anyone for it?!**

 

Kou:  
No. We shouldn't jump to conclusions based on a “possibility”.

There's…something wrong with Yoshikazu's claim. A contradiction, in fact.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, of course.

Y-You always have to jump in and ruin everything with your “contradictions”!

 

Kou:  
I'm just…wondering about something.

If Goro and Akira were killed how Yoshikazu stated…

…then how do you explain the state in which the bodies were found?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…What are you talking about?

 

Kou:  
The cause of death isn't the only important thing when examining a body at a crime scene.

You also need to take into account the position of the bodies too.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
D-Don't lecture me, Sherlock!

 

**What is Kou talking about?**

**What about the positions of the bodies contradicts Yoshikazu’s claims?**

 

**(?) Spot Selection! (?)**

 

(Point to Akira's body)

 

Emily Summers:  
There!

 

Emily Summers:  
…Why is Akira's body on top of Goro's body?

 

Kou:  
Ah, I knew you'd notice it too, Emily.

If Goro had fallen on top of Akira and had choked to death like that…

…Then his body should have been on top of Akira, not the other way around.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…yeah, you're right!

 

Kou:  
Not only that. But the fact that their bodies were covered in snow is also suspicious.

It suggests outsider meddling at the very least.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…Heh.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! What's so funny?!

We're in the middle of a serious conversation here!

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…You damn idiot, Kou. Don't you realise what you've just done?

 

Kou:  
Huh?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
After trying to show us all the truth, all you've done is incriminate yourself.

 

Kou:  
Me? What are you talking about?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Of course, I didn't fall for your little charade.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A charade?! Explain yourself, villain!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Setting up the bodies to make it look as if they hadn’t killed each other.

That was just an attempt to obscure the truth, wasn't it? But I saw through your ruse!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! What do you mean, Yoshikazu?!

You're not seriously suspecting Kou of…meddling with the crime scene, are you?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…although, it is true that Mr Kou is missing an alibi for a crucial time period.

The time when you and Ms Kamio left the Arctic Biome for a time to get help.

It is possible he could have tampered with the crime scene then.

 

[Flashback]

 

Kou:  
Y-yeah. Good point. I'll stand guard back here.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hell yeah! C'mon Em!

 

Emily Summers:  
Right!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hmm…I guess we were gone long enough for him to do some meddlin’…

But what about the snow coverin’ the bodies?

If he did tha’ while we were gone, we'd have seen ‘em for sure!

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-That's right!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. It's no big issue.

The bodies were probably hidden out of sight somewhere beforehand.

Then, when you two were gone, Kou pulled them out and set them up.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
No…I don't believe it!

Wh-Why would Kou even want to do something like that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
He probably planned on “pretending” to find them while you investigated Umami's murder.

That way, he could frame someone else for their murder.

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou wouldn't do that! You're just…making up a bunch of stupid theories!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…If he were to throw us off track, we may have voted wrong…

…And if we had done that, all our lives would have been forfeit…!

…Not that I would have minded such a delicious fate of course…

 

Kou:  
…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hrrmm…Come to think of it…

Tha’ time before we found Koko's body…tha’ _was_ pretty weird…

You remember, right, Em?

 

[Flashback]

 

Kou:  
Y-Yeah but…

For some reason, I feel like we should head to the Arctic Biome first.

 

Emily Summers:  
The…the Arctic Biome? Why?!

 

Kou:  
Just…trust me, alright?! It's just this feeling I've got…

If we go to the biome, I'm sure we'll find something!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Bunko Kamio:  
It was almost as if…he knew there was something there…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
You mean, he knew about all three bodies beforehand?!

And he kept that information from all of us?! Despicable!

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No! That can't be true!

Right, Kou? There's no way you'd mess with the crime scenes like that!

 

Kou:  
…

 

Emily Summers:  
…Kou?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
If you have been hiding something from us, Mr Kou…

…Then now is the time to share it. Well?

 

Kou:  
…

I…I…

…

 

**Kou…what are you hiding from us?**

**And…why?**

 

**CLASS TRIAL**

**SUSPEND!**

 

Monokuma:  
Jeez! This trial's getting complicated!

I…I dunno if I can keep up! First there were two killers…now there's apparently none…

 

Tintori:  
DO NOT WORRY MASTER.

I HAVE BEEN INSTALLED WITH SUPERIOR PLOT UNDERSTANDING CAPABILITIES.

 

Monokuma:  
Really now? In that case…

…Do you know who the killer is, Tintori?

 

Tintori:  
I HAVE NARROWED DOWN THE POSSIBILITIES SUFFICIENTLY AND ARRIVED AT AN ANSWER.

IN FACT, I HAVE ALREADY CALCULATED HOW THIS ENTIRE STORY WILL END.

 

Monokuma:  
*Gasp* How incredible! What a gift!

 

Tintori:  
TH-THANK YOU MASTER. IT PLEASES ME TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT.

 

Monokuma:  
Hey…if you even think about spoiling how things will go for me…

…I'll tear of all your augments one by one and melt them down into a soup.

Then, I'll send that molten brew to a factory that only makes keychains!

You'd make a great accessory, don't you think?!

 

Tintori:  
I ALREADY CALCULATED THAT YOU WOULD INSULT ME MASTER…

BUT IT HURTS ALL THE SAME…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be? Did Kou want us to make the wrong choice in our votes for some reason? Or is there something more going on behind the scenes?


	36. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Deadly Life Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kou? What do you have to say for yourself?!

 

**CLASS TRIAL**

**RESUME!**

 

  
Emily Summers:  
Kou…what's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. He's probably stunned.

Never thought I'd figure you out so soon, did you, _Traitor_?

 

Kou:  
…Traitor?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Shibamura, I must confess that I am still a little confused.

You say that Mr Kou set up these murders to look as if a killer were involved?

If he did that and we had voted incorrectly, he too would have been executed, yes?

Then why do you believe he would want that to happen?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Monokuma mentioned it, remember?

That there was a traitor among us?

 

[Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
That's right! There is a "traitor" in your midst!

That person was the one who stole your memories and brought you here!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Yes…It was a while ago, but he did say that.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well, while I was conducting my own investigation, I asked Monokuma for more details.

He and I are pretty good friends now, you know.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh? Is tha’ right?

Ya sure you ain't the traitor, Yoshi?! Havin’ tea with the enemy like tha’?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Grrr! That's not it!

 

Monokuma:  
Yoshikazu just asked for a hint. That's all.

I decided, hey! Why not? It's not like you guys figuring out the traitor will really change things!

 

Tintori:  
PERHAPS IT EVEN HAS THE POTENTIAL TO MAKE THINGS MORE EXCITING?

 

Monokuma:  
Right you are, Tintori! And I'm all for a little more excitement in my killing game!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wait. So the reason you've been cozing up to Monokuma all this time…

…is because you just wanted to squeeze some info out of him?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Don't act surprised. I know how to get what I want.

And what I got during the investigation were some very interesting tidbits!

 

[Flashback]

 

Monokuma:  
Well then! First thing you should know is that the traitor wants you all dead!

So ya might wanna watch out for anyone trying to sabotage the class trial!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I could have figured that out on my own, thank you very much.

It's in a traitor’s nature to want to betray us somehow.

So how about something useful, huh?

 

Monokuma:  
Ho! You drive a hard bargain! Feisty! I like that!

Okay…how about this?

If there's someone you don't know much about, they're probably hiding something.

I mean, that much should be obvious too, right?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…

 

[End Flashback]

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That was all I needed. Kou's shaky alibi just confirmed my suspicions.

A suspicious person we don't know much about...

There's no doubt about it! He's the traitor! He's trying to sabotage this class trial!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Hmm…Like the throbbing aorta of a stallion’s heart, this is hard to digest…

…Though I can't say I never suspected as much coming from a man who wears sunglasses indoors…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I do not want to trust what that villain Monokuma says!

But…as a hero, I cannot turn a blind eye to a possible villain in our midst!

 

Emily Summers:  
C-Come on, you guys! Don't fall for Yoshikazu or Monokuma's lies!

Kou is our friend! He would never hide anything from us!

And he definitely wouldn't try to get us all killed! There's just no way!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers, you cannot be so hasty in your judgement of others.

The fact that Mr Kou is our friend is irrelevant if the truth contradicts that fact.

 

**You too, Narumi...?!**

 

Kou:  
…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey Kou! Ya haven't said anythin' for a while now…

C’mon! Say somethin’! Things’re lookin’ kinda bad, ya know!

 

Kou:  
…

…Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.

 

**Thinking?**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Looking for a way out, are we?

Well too bad! I discovered the truth even with your meddling!

All the killers in this case are dead! So as long as—

 

Kou:  
Are they really?

I mean, there still might be a killer among us.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What?!

 

Kou:  
Did Akira and Goro really manage to kill each other?

And what about Koko's death? Maybe there's more to that as well.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…You…! What the hell are you talking about all of a sudden?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Were you ignoring our conversation just now, Traitor…?

 

Kou:  
No. I just didn't have any real argument against it besides “I'm not the traitor”.

But I figured that wouldn't go down well…

…So, I decided to keep my mouth shut until we got back on track.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? Hm, you are certainly not the type to make meaningless conversation, are you?

How…admirable for a setting such as this.

 

Kou:  
Thanks for holding your ground though, Emily.

I don't think I could've resisted all that suspicion before without you.

 

Emily Summers:  
K-Kou…

 

**What on earth is he doing…?**

**Kou is…definitely a strange one. Stranger than I thought he was.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um, you mentioned the possibility of a real killer, Kou?

Wh-What…did you mean by that?

 

Kou:  
…

...There's…something I have to tell you all.

Something…I haven't been completely honest about.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
O-Oh! So you ARE hiding something!

Ha! I knew it! You are the traitor, aren't you!

 

Kou:  
It's about Koko's execution in the WPC…and the moving of her body to the Arctic Biome.

The truth is, _I was the one who moved her body_.

 

**Wh-What?!**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
H-Hold on now! That was you?!

Then…were you the one who lured the poor girl to her death using Veggie as bait?!

 

Kou:  
No. That was someone else.

However, I happened to walk by the WPC early this morning and saw inside.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
N-No way! Yer sayin’ ya saw the perp?!

 

Kou:  
Unfortunately no. But that might have been a blessing in disguise.

Inside, I saw only Koko's body lying on the floor, with Veggie in the canal next to her.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah! That would explain why Veggie was dripping wet when we discovered him in the cell!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
How many times do I have to remind you that it's not a real horse?!

Stop calling it by name already!

 

Kou:  
I wanted to go in to check if she was still breathing…but…

…I couldn't.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Oh…? And why not…?

 

Kou:  
For the same reason I imagine the culprit hadn't taken her body out of the room.

The water purifying process had started.

 

Emily Summers:  
The…water purifying process?

 

**If I recall correctly, that involved…**

 

Q.

\- Radiation  
\- Corrosive Poisonous Gas  
\- A Bunch of Spears  
\- Fire

 

A.

\- Corrosive Poisonous Gas

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
Corrosive poison gas…the type that burns the skin on contact…

That's why you couldn't go in, right Kou?

 

Kou:  
Yep. The water purifying process happens every hour on the hour.

I think the culprit didn't mean for the timing to work out that way…

…Once Monokuma had executed Koko, the process started before they could remove her body.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, didn't you say there were burns all over Koko's body?

Then maybe _that's_ how those got on there.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I'd say it's highly likely.

Tintori could not tell which wounds were received post-mortem…

However, the file does mention that the burns occur “over the top” of some wounds.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Over the top of some wounds for some “over the top” wounds!

Sounds legit to me! Maybe Narumi should've been the coroner instead of that bird!

 

Monokuma:  
Yeees…maybe she SHOULD HAVE!

 

Tintori:  
EEP.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hmm…but why did our culpable culprit leave the scene?

It seems dangerous to leave the body unattended!

 

Kou:  
Uh, this is just a theory mind you, but…

I think the culprit didn't want to be seen near Koko's body.

If they had been waiting outside the WPC, it might've looked suspicious.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, I'd say just movin’ the body on its own woulda looked suspicious!

An’ there woulda been way more chance someone’d see ‘em if they did tha’ too!

 

Kou:  
Oh, but the culprit had planned for that already.

The bobsled you witnessed the night prior was parked outside the WPC, Bunko.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ah, really? Sheets an’ all?

 

Kou:  
Sheets and all. I used that to move the body myself.

…But I accidentally left Veggie behind.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Then how did it get to Akira's cell?

 

Kou:  
I think the culprit brought it there after they discovered I'd moved Koko's body.

Veggie was thin enough to throw through the bars, so they didn't need to unlock the cell to do it.

 

**Hmm…Everything about Kou's story is lining up perfectly with what we know!**

**Everything…except…**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So why did you move the body, Kou?

Were you trying to look as suspicious as possible? Is that just something you do?

 

Kou:  
I…was intending to trap the culprit.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Ensnare them, you say...?

Fufufu...Now you have my attention…

 

Kou:  
Um, I said “trap”, but okay…

See, I thought if I brought Koko's body somewhere unexpected and left it out in the open…

…Then, once the culprit found it, they'd try to hide it again.

To prevent against that, I was going to bring reinforcements and we'd confront the culprit.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Reinforcements?! Wait, do you mean…?

 

**Who was Kou intending to use as reinforcements for his trap?**

 

Q.

\- Himself, Goro and Akira  
\- Himself, Narumi and I  
\- Himself, Bunko and Umeko  
\- Himself, Bunko and I

 

A.

\- Himself, Bunko and I

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
So that was why you wanted us to go to the Arctic Biome…

It wasn't because you thought Akira would be there…

…it was because you thought the culprit would be there.

 

Kou:  
…That's right.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah-hahahahaha! Hold on a second there, shorty!

I thought we'd established that Akira WAS the culprit, yes?

He lured Koko to the WPC the night prior and had her executed!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
However, Mr Kou's testimony, if true, throws a wrench into that hypothesis.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hm? How so?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Because if events did indeed go as Mr Kou claims…

…Then all three murders must have occurred this morning. Including Ms Umami’s.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
But what about what Bunko saw?

That was, what was it, Akira disguised as Koko moving Koko's body, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
No, actually, I think Bunko had it right from the start!

That must have been Koko pulling the bobsled after all!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Okay…but if she wasn't moving a body around, then what was she doing?

 

Kou:  
…Perhaps that too was a ruse that the culprit conjured up.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A ruse? But why?!

 

Kou:  
The culprit wanted us to think that Koko died last night, so they created a witness in Bunko.

It can't have been difficult. Koko was very trusting of others so they could've just asked her.

Something like this: “Could you take this bobsled back to the Arctic Biome?”

“Oh, but make sure someone sees you doing it first, and make sure you don't talk to them.”

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Seriously?! Who'd be dumb enough to fall for that?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Koko probably would've. Just tell her it's a game, and she'd do anything.

Can't believe the culprit used me for some dirty trick like tha’ though!

 

Kou:  
No, I'm the real fool here. My plan to capture the killer failed…

…and two more people ended up dead as a result.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Why did you hide all this from us, Mr Kou? Were you embarrassed?

 

Kou:  
That's not it.

Actually, I was hoping the culprit might slip up at some point and incriminate themselves.

If I’d told you all from the start, I'm sure the culprit would've just gone along with it…

…And if they did that, we'd miss our chance.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Our chance? To do what, my friend?!

 

Kou:  
To see how effective my trap really was.

The fact that we've gone in this direction tells me that someone has been guiding this trial.

The culprit wanted us all to believe that these murders weren't committed by any of us.

...But that's wrong. None of this was an accident.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You…you sure love talking a lot, don't you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou…what do you mean when you talk about “the effectiveness of your trap”?

The trap failed, didn't it? I mean, the culprit wasn't there when you, Bunko and I arrived.

 

Kou:  
No, they weren't.

But when you think about the circumstances, that in itself is suspicious.

By all rights, I think the trap _should've_  worked.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…indeed, you are correct.

After all, we know for a fact that the culprit must have found Ms Umami's body in the end.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Huh? H-How do we know that?

 

Emily Summers:  
The proof that shows the culprit must have at least seen Koko's body…

All I really need is proof that they entered the Arctic Biome this morning…

 

(Present Condition of Two Bodies)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
The fact that Goro and Akira were killed there is proof enough.

Kou left Koko's body out in the open. The killer must have seen it!

 

Kou:  
Exactly.

So our killer had time enough to kill both Goro and Akira as well as hide their bodies.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-Hold on! What are you talking about?

I thought we established they killed each other! There was no third party there!

So stop jumping to conclusions already and listen to me!

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Condition of Two Bodies  
\- Handcuffs  
\- Monokuma File No.3  
\- Monokuma File No.4

 

 

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I still think **_Shippuden and Tsubasa killed each other_**!  
                   {Can we be sure about that anymore…?}

My theory is too perfect to be wrong!

 

Yumi Kemuri:      {Akira's body…}  
But the bodies were found in different positions to how you described…  
                    {…was on top of Goro.}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:              {…}  
I told you! That was the traitor, Kou’s doing!

 

Bunko Kamio:         {That's right!}  
Hey, Kou’s story checks out! **He ain't no traitor**!  
                 {We believe in Kou!}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Just look at the facts!

            {Do we know that for sure…?}  
The **markings around Shippuden's neck were made by Tsubasa's handcuffs**!  
                              {Could something else have done it…?}

                                                        {No way! Jinta could've done that!}  
And only Shippuden would be **_strong enough to break someone's neck while getting strangled_**!  
                          {Hah-hahahahahaha!}

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
You have a very good point, young man!

I'm sure you have a bright future ahead of you!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:                   {Leave Jinta alone already!}  
Could you stop helping me?! Your **_idiocy might be contagious_**!

 

 

**I feel like there's a large flaw in Yoshikazu's logic somewhere…**

**So right now, I have to choose! Do I believe him or Kou?**

 

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  {Do we know that for sure...?}  
The **markings around Shippuden's neck were made by Tsubasa's handcuffs**!  
                              {Could something else have done it…?}

 

(Use Monokuma File No.4)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That can't be right!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I don't think Akira strangled Goro to death after all…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-What?! You agreed with me before though, didn't you?

I thought we all agreed that Tsubasa used his handcuffs to strangle Shippuden!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yes, I did say that before.

But now that I think about it, that doesn't quite line up with the Monokuma File.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? Are you referring to the cause of death section?

It states that the bruises around Goro Shippuden's neck were caused by a cord-like object…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-Huh…?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Those handcuffs are held together with a chain…not a cord…

 

Emily Summers:  
Right. A chain is nothing like a cord.

If Goro was strangled to death with a chain-like object, Monokuma would've noted it.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Impossible!

If the murder weapon wasn't the handcuffs, then what could it possibly be?!

 

**A cord-like object in that room…There might've been something like that…**

**But what was it? I can't quite remember...**

 

**- <Hangman's Gambit>-**

 

R    N    O    O    F    A  
   D   C   W  P   E   R

 

_ _ _  _ _ _ _ _  _ _ _ _

 

 

F A N  P O W E R  C O R D

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
I've got it! The murder weapon was the power cord!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
A power cord? Wouldn't somethin’ like tha’ snap if it was used to strangle someone?

 

Emily Summers:  
Normally, yes. But this was the power cord for the giant fan in the Arctic Biome.

 

Kou:  
Yeah, that one was a lot thicker than your average power cord. It wouldn't break easily.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
O-Okay! So what?!

That just means that Tsubasa used the power cord. It doesn't change anything!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No actually. That changes quite a lot of things.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What do you mean?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We believed that Akira Tsubasa's handcuffs were the weapon based on a single premise.

That being, if he were killed by Mr Shippuden, Mr Tsubasa could finish the job despite being dead.

However, if the cord were used as the weapon, this is no longer possible.

…As Akira Tsubasa would have let go of the cord after his neck was broken.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-Then Goro couldn't have been strangled to death by Akira, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. Yoshikazu's theory no longer holds up because of that.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Gnnk! D-Damn you…!

 

Kou:  
And with that, we can be certain of one thing.

Namely, that either Goro or Akira, maybe even both…

…were killed by a third party. The culprit I tried to capture.

 

**Wow, I can't believe it…**

**Like always, Kou somehow managed to turn everything on its head…**

**Whatever talent he had before losing his memory…it must've been amazing...**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I-I see…So it's really true then…

Hah! Then we must unmask this culprit together!

Now, how shall we begin? Any ideas?

 

Kou:  
Well, as I said before, the culprit had unfinished business in the Arctic Biome.

After Goro and Akira were dead, they had to hide their bodies…

…But evidently, there was no time for them to hide Koko's body. Why?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um…C-Could it be that someone walked in at that moment?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That is a distinct possibility.

And we already know who they were, don't we?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…are you talking about Kou, Bunko and me?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
W-Wait! Yer sayin’ tha’ bastard was in the room when we got there?!

How come we never saw ‘em then?!

 

Kou:  
That's the final mystery, isn't it?

Even when you two left to get help, I kept watch over that room…

And yet, I never saw anyone leave. So how did they do it?

How did they make their escape from the Arctic Biome?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah, perhaps you were mistaken and they'd already left?

 

Kou:  
Or they were just hidden somewhere in the room.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hidden? How could they have hidden?

 

Kou:  
I didn't suspect the culprit was there at the time so I didn't search the room at all.

So, it's possible that they could have hidden there somewhere.

 

**Hmm…I wonder where they could hide on such short notice.**

**If they were burying those bodies when we came in, it must've been someplace nearby.**

 

**(?) Spot Selection (?)**

 

(Point to the Collapsed Igloo)

 

Emily Summers:  
Here!

 

Emily Summers:  
What if they hid inside the igloo?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ah, the beautiful little icy dome home that Jinta, Goro and Yumi created.

I bet they would've been nice and snug in there alright!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Of course! I carved those ice blocks specifically for that purpose!

But why would they hide in the igloo? Wouldn't the storeroom be a better option?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, you'd think so…but that doesn't explain those footprints.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Footprints?!

 

Emily Summers:  
There was a line of footprints leading from the igloo’s entrance...to the storeroom.

I bet they were left by the culprit when they made their escape from their hiding place!

 

Kou:  
But I was in the room the whole time, Emily.

When did they have the chance to run from the igloo to the storeroom?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
And even if they got to the storeroom, what then? They'd be trapped in there.

 

**No they wouldn't…They could've just used _that_ to escape once they were there.**

 

(Present Storeroom Back Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
That's it!

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm not sure when they made the dash to the storeroom yet...

But once they got there, escape would've been easy.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Easy? How could it have been easy?!

 

Emily Summers:  
There was actually a door hidden at the back of that storeroom.

It was behind all those parkas and miscellany so that's why we never noticed it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Although, come to think of it, wasn't there one person who knew about that door…?

Agh, I shouldn't think about that right now!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu…I recall entering that room at one point during our investigation…

…There was another thing there that I found rather…peculiar, too…

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Which thing are you talking about, Umeko?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…A large cloud of dust in the centre of the room…

…I assumed we had been visited by a _susuwatari_ , but…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh. That was probably left there after we obtained a certain item from that room.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Oh? What item was that, pray tell…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
A collection of clay fragments. An object had apparently been shattered there at some point.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Ah! Are you talking about that thing you asked me to fix?

It was a strange block made of clay…with a key shaped indentation…

Um, did you guys figure out why it was all broken like that?

 

Emily Summers:  
No…actually, we didn't.

 

**But if it only appeared there during the investigation…**

**…And the culprit also happened to leave through that room, then...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Could it be possible that that was the culprit's doing as well?

They destroyed this clay block for some inane reason and made their escape.

 

Kou:  
Huh. I didn't know about that block…

But I agree. It must have been an important piece of evidence for them somehow.

...And that's why they had to destroy it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay…so now the only remaining question…

…is how the culprit got from the igloo…to the storeroom, right?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. There must have been a time when they could've slipped by without me noticing.

 

**The only time the culprit could've used to make their exit…**

**…It must've been...**

 

Q.

\- Before we discovered Koko's body  
\- While Kou was guarding the room  
\- When the giant fan was turned on  
\- After all three bodies had been discovered

 

A.

\- When the giant fan was turned on

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
It was when Ryotaro accidentally turned the fan on.

That gave the killer the window of opportunity they needed.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh-What?!

Oh shit…I helped the killer escape?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah, don't beat yourself up, my friend! It was just an accident after all!

We all make mistakes sometimes! That's the true lesson here, ladies and gentlemen!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Who are you talking to…?

 

Kou:  
That must have been a lucky break for the culprit.

If Ryotaro hadn't done that, it might've been difficult for them to explain themselves.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
And…that was when our igloo fell over, right? I think…

The killer must have accidentally knocked it over because they were in a hurry!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I don't know about that, Yumi Kemuri.

We already hypothesised that the igloo's cause of collapse was poor structural integrity.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
P-Poor structural integrity? Oh, do you mean because of that one ice block?

The one that you said someone might have hollowed out, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, that's right. That ice block…

Someone had intentionally hollowed it out for some reason. But why?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Maybe…something was hidden there…

 

Emily Summers:  
What?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I mean I'm just spitballing here…but…

The igloo only collapsed after the killer escaped, right?

So maybe the igloo didn't collapse before that because there was something inside that ice block.

 

Kou:  
Something that was removed from the ice block by the culprit…?

I wonder...

Could that have been that clay block you were talking about before?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
A…a clay block inside an ice block?! Blockception!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Reference humour? I thought you were better than tha’, man…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
But both clay blocks and ice blocks? Which kinda golem were they making?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Seriously dude! Yer the Ultimate Comedian! Have a lil class!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. So the culprit hid that clay block there…

…And decided they absolutely had to take it from the room, no matter what.

And because of that, the igloo collapsed. What a fool our culprit is…

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
But who is it…?! Who devised a plan so convoluted…and why…?

 

Kou:  
Hm. Don't worry.

I think we have enough evidence to pinpoint the culprit’s identity now.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
What…?!

 

Kou:  
Does anyone have a suggestion for who that person is?

 

**The killer's identity…it's been a long road to get here…**

**But…I think I finally understand.**

**Only one person here could've hidden that clay block inside that ice block!**

**B-But…that person…it couldn't be, could it?**

**…**

**No. I can't hesitate now. We've come so far, I have to go through with it now!**

**The culprit in this murder is…!**

 

**[MAKE AN ACCUSATION!]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, all the cards (or clues in this case) are on the table! Have you worked out who the killer is?


	37. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Deadly Life Part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true culprit revealed at last. But were their actions justified?

 

(Choose Jinta Azumaya)

 

Emily Summers:  
It has to be you!

 

Emily Summers:  
Jinta…was it you? Did you do it?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah-hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!

…I'm sorry? Uh…Did what, my friend?

 

Emily Summers:  
You…You were the one who killed Akira and Goro…weren't you…?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh…what…? Are you serious…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah-hahahahaha! Such jokes are in bad taste, comrade Emily!

I mean, this is ME we're talking about!

ME! Friend to all friends and foe to all foes! An emissary of Lady Justice herself!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Indeed…

…I admit I find it hard to believe that this fopdoodle could manage a crime of this magnitude…

 

Yumi Kemuri  
Y-Yes. I agree. And besides…

Jinta is a superhero. And he was Goro's best friend too…

…I just don't see how he could do something like this…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Tha’s true. Jinta’s a nice guy, he ain’t no killer.

Sure ya haven't made a mistake, Em?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
See? There you have it! The citizens have spoken and your mistake has been noted!

Now then! Return to the light and withdraw your accusation!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Withdraw…my accusation?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes! I mean, is it not the most obvious course of action?

Hah! The very notion that I, a hero of justice, could take another's life…

…Why, it's ridiculous! Of course, everyone here already knows that!

So go on, just choose who the real culprit is now, okay?

 

Kou:  
…

…Is it really impossible though?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…E-Eh? You too?!

 

Kou:  
I mean, we should at least consider the possibility. Jinta doesn't have an alibi for the time…

And besides, Emily's not the sort of person to accuse people without a reason.

 

**Kou…**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-What is this madness?!

I-I enjoy a good prank as much as the next man! However…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well…maybe if you shut up for a second, they'd give you their reasoning…

…Since apparently, Summers here has some info to share.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah-hahahahaha!

V-Very well…I have no objections to that!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…So then…

What is your reasoning behind this accusation, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well…we know that it was the killer who took that clay block and destroyed it.

But Jinta is the only one who could have hidden it in the first place.

 

[Flashback]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey big guy! How's that igloo coming along?!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
IT’S COMING ALONG SWIMMINGLY, THANKS FOR ASKING!

Lucky for us, there's been no shortage of usable ice in the area! Right Jinta?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HAHA! This fact is undeniable, my trusted ally!

I used to cut ice all the time back home! It gave me the strength I needed to fight crime!

It's a perfect workout routine!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
He, Goro and Yumi all knew how the igloo was constructed.

However, Jinta was the only one with experience in cutting ice.

It's not a stretch to say that he could have cut a hole in the ice big enough for the block.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I see! So that's your basis for accusing a hero such as me…

Hmm…It's rather flimsy, isn't it?

I mean, who ever heard of a basic skill like cutting ice being the trait of a murderer?

 

Emily Summers:  
………

 

**That's…true I suppose…**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! Run out of evidence, have you? Do not fret!

All you have to do is accept that your accusation was premature!

 

Emily Summers:  
………!

 

**D…Dammit! I should've known that wouldn't be enough…**

**Hmm…But it looks like Jinta was really careful. He didn't leave any evidence of his crime.**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Premature huh? I wonder about that…

I mean, it's not like that's all the evidence there is against you.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-what else is there?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Feh. You idiots really didn't notice it? Jeez, you're dense…

Remember the footprints that the killer left behind? Who did they belong to exactly?

…Did ANY of you even bother to check?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…No. Because we could not…

…Those footprints had been partially covered by snow during the blizzard the jester made…

…It was impossible to tell who left them…!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. This is why none of you will ever be anything above mediocre.

Think about it! There's only four possibilities for who left those footprints.

 

Kou:  
Are you talking about the people who weren't there when the bodies were discovered?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Obviously.

Nagatsuka, Azumaya, Kemuri and I were the only four who weren't there at that time…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ah! Then there's your problem, little one! There are still four possibilities!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Four possibilities? Please…

As if me, Kemuri or Nagatsuka have feet that freaking big! Even when partially covered!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-Whaaaaaat?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Foot size eh? Hm, I never even considered that.

Despite the tread and basic outline of the prints being obscured, we can still tell…

…that the person who left these footprints cannot have had small feet!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
It's true! M-My feet are petite even for a girl's standards!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Uh, yeah! Duh!

I knew those prints had to belong to one of you taller freaks…

But you retards managed to rule out Kou as a potential suspect. And once you did…

…That was when I knew it was Azumaya.

 

**Yoshikazu…actually decided to listen to us for once?!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, Jinta Azumaya? What do you have to say for yourself?

Because to me, it seems pretty obvious that you were the one hiding in that igloo.

I’m sure we all really want to hear an explanation.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
An explanation? Ah, come now, my friends!

I am the Solar Prince, Jinta Azumaya! I am incapable of doing something like this!

I am a superhero tasked with defending the weak! Not murdering them!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…That is the narrative he you’ve pushed all this time…

…But now I admit that I’m having some doubts about it…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
D-Doubts?! You're doubting me?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah…sorry man. I-It’s not like we want to, but…

…You're really starting to sound suspicious right now…sorry…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Suspicious? Me?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Uh…yeah. Instead of even attempting to explain your actions…

…you're just dodging the question with more of your hero of justice bullcrap!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hnnngh! It…It is not bullcrap!

Do none of you understand?! If you start accusing me of this crime then…

…Then you will be labelling me not as a hero, but as a villain!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We will not have to label you as anything if you just explain yourself, Jinta Azumaya.

 

Emily Summers:  
Exactly!

Please Jinta. We don't want to believe it's true…that you could do something like this…

…But we can't just ignore the facts! And the facts point to you as the culprit!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hold it right there, villain!

 

[Split screen separating Jinta and Emily]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
So…you want to hear my arguments, eh?!

Very well! After all, justice can be achieved by words just as well as fists!

You shall rue the day you ever cast doubt on a hero such as me, my friend!

 

**He's…actually going to argue? Okay…**

**…Then please Jinta…Please give me some reason to believe in you!**

 

**=[Rebuttal Showdown= >**

 

Truth Blades:  
\- Jinta's Account  
\- Cell Door  
\- Cell Key  
\- Footprints in the Snow

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Now listen here, you rogue!

Your reason to suspect me is still too weak!

Why do you believe that the killer hid in that igloo?

That is not reasoning…

It is foolishness!

Going by that logic…

You could say that all Eskimos in the South Pole are guilty!

 

**ADVANCE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
We know the killer was hiding in that room when Goro and Akira's bodies were found.

…And that igloo was the only place they could hide, Jinta!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's it? Hah-hahahahaha!

How ridiculous!

The killer may have just hidden in the snow…

…Or perhaps they were hidden in the shadows…

Admit it! Your reasoning is flimsy, Villain!

The **only lead you have is that clay block**!

But what is it? You have no idea!

And there is **no way you can connect it to me**!

Now enough of this nonsense! Let's find the real culprit together!

 

**He’s right. That block is our only lead right now…**

**If I can figure out what it was used for and connect that to Jinta…then…**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
And there is **no way you can connect it to me**!

 

(Use Jinta's Account)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'll cut that argument to shreds!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey Jinta…did you ever take a close look at this clay block?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah! Do you mean to patronise me with your vile words?! Of course I did!

The surface has a key shaped indentation in it. It is odd, I'll admit…

But it has nothing to do with me! Koko was the one who possessed the cell key!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
He's right…How does that link Jinta to the block?

I mean, if anything, it'd point to Koko as the culprit.

What, did her ghost come back and kill Akira as revenge or something?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Ah…Could it be…? A vengeful spirit…?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I was…kidding…

 

Emily Summers:  
Did you forget, Jinta?

Who was the person who gave Koko the key to Akira's cell in the first place?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Eh?!

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
In that case, I will entrust this key to you, Koko! Please keep it safe!

 

Koko Umami:  
Okie-Dokie! Umami will make sure not to lose it!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Uh…I don't get it. Are ya sayin’ he didn't actually hand it over?

 

Kou:  
No. He handed it over alright.

But before that, he had to make sure to prepare something for his crime.

…That little clay block.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
…Whaddaya mean?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, maybe before he gave the key to Koko, he got some clay from the art studio…

…And then, he pressed the key into it, leaving the shape we now see.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! Th-That may be…

Someone _had_ stolen some clay from the art studio earlier that evening…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah-hahahahaha! And why would I do something like that?!

The mere shape of a key can't unlock any doors! You need the real thing for that!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
He has a point, Emily Summers.

But if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that there was more to it than that.

Am I correct?

 

Emily Summers:  
Right.

 

**And what he did next explains the reason why he had to hide that block in the igloo…**

**What Jinta did with the key block was…**

 

Q.

  
\- Smashed it  
\- Poured water into it  
\- Froze it  
\- Ate it

 

A.

  
\- Poured water into it

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
With a mold ready, all Jinta had to do after that was pour water into it…

…And then put it somewhere where the water would freeze.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
F-F-Freeze it?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. You don't even need to say it.

It's pretty obvious now to anyone with half a brain what Protein Face did next.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mm…indeed.

 

Kou:  
Yeah, that's true.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...

H-h-hey! Uh, for those of us who aren't telepathic…could ya please explain it?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sigh* And here I thought we'd passed the point of complete idiocracy…

Fine. Go on, Summers.

 

**That's what I was planning on doing before everyone cut me off…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, anyway, that was when Jinta placed the mold in the wall of the igloo.

Surrounded by ice in that freezing cold space…it can't have taken long for the water to freeze…

And then…voila! By morning, he'd have his own cell key…a key completely made of ice!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A-An ice key?!

That's absolutely absurd! Ridiculous! I...I object!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…What exactly is so “absurd” about it, Masked Man…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
F-Fine! I…I'll tell you if you don't understand!

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Cell Door  
\- Clay Block  
\- Cell Key  
\- Igloo  
\- Yumi's Account

 

Jinta Azumaya:     {Probably...}  
You're saying I used a key made of ice?

To what end?! What am I guilty of here?!  
{That’s the question...}

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:     {Serving up them harsh browns...}  
Heh. I would've thought that even you could understand that one.

                                 {WHAT?!}  
Clearly, **YOU were the one who freed Akira from his cell**! {You’re kidding...}  
           {He was the one...?}

 

Kou:  
That's the only explanation that makes sense.

I seriously doubt that **_Koko would have freed him herself_**.  
{True. It doesn’t make sense when you think about it...}

 

Bunko Kamio:           {Fufufu...}  
Yeah! She was dumb, but not THAT dumb!

 

Jinta Azumaya: {He’s gettin’ pretty mad...}  
I demand to see your evidence! Show it to me at once!

               {There must be a way!}  
You **can't prove that it was a key of ice that was used to free Akira**!  
            {Tell ‘em, Emily!}

 

Narumi Nagatsuka: {Maybe so...}  
Hm. It seems like **_a difficult thing to prove_** …

Well? Does anyone have any thoughts on this?

 

**Proof that the ice key was used to free Akira? I might have something like that…**

**…Finally, there may be an explanation for THAT piece of evidence!**

 

Jinta Azumaya: {There must be a way!}  
You **can't prove that it was a key of ice that was used to free Akira**!  
{Tell ‘em, Emily!}

 

(Use Cell Door)

 

**COUNTER!**

 

Emily Summers:  
I won't let you get the best of me!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
No, wait. There IS evidence of the ice key being used…

The keyhole of the door to Akira's cell! It was slightly damp!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, of course. So that was the source, was it?

 

Emily Summers:  
When Jinta used the ice key, it must have already started melting…

It was probably good for one use before it melted completely. And once it did…

…That dampness would be the only trace of that key having ever existed.

I can't think of any other possibility, Jinta! What do have to you say to that?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
N…No…This isn't right…It's not possible! Simply not possible!

I am the Solar Prince. Hero to the meek and helpless!

I-I would never…never kill people, let alone my friends! That's my policy!

I…I must be being framed! Yes, th-that's it!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
F-Framed? You think someone wants to frame you for the murder, Jinta?

Wh-Who?! Who is it?! Maybe we can figure out who they are and—

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Lord Lunar. It can only be him.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
L-Lord Lunar? Wh-Who's that?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
My archnemesis. The man responsible for ALL the evil in this world!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…”All the evil”, you say…?

Fufufu…This sounds like quite the fellow…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Oh yes! He is the most despicable, heinous adversary I ever faced!

And now…now he's back for revenge in this killing game!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh…Are you okay, dude?

‘Cause you kinda sound a little nuts right now…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
No! That's part of his wicked illusion too! Do not fall for it!

Yes…Lord Lunar has infiltrated the killing game…

He snuck in…forced Koko into her own execution and killed Goro and Akira too!

It's only a matter of time before he sinks his claws into all of you too!

Because…Lord Lunar won't stop until the world is destroyed and darkness takes over!

It is up to me to stop him! I am responsible for bringing light to the world!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Azumaya! G-Get ahold of yourself!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey asshole! This is serious!

If yer gonna go on about supervillains an’ other fake shit, I'm gonna—!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
You're damn right it's serious! This is as serious as it gets!

B-Because…he's already here! In the trial room! With us!

I…I can feel him…! I-It’s too late!

Agh! Agghaaaaagh! Grgh!

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!

 

[Jinta’s mask suddenly flies off of his face. His now exposed left eye has a long scar running through it and his grin suddenly looks far more sinister than before. The colours of his clothes have also suddenly reversed and he now bears a crescent moon insignia on his chest.]

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Wh-What the…?! His face…! His clothes…!

 

Emily Summers:  
He's…completely changed! And not just in appearance…

…His whole demeanour is completely different!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see. So this is the true Jinta Azumaya, is it?

I had a feeling that something dark was hiding beneath his sunny exterior…

…But this is…!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch! Well, I've about seen enough!

Let's get on with the vote already. This psycho has gotta be put down!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…The vote?! No…I will not stand for that! And I am NOT Jinta Azumaya!

I am Lord Lunar! And I hold dominion over DARKNESS!

And for your information, this is no democracy, you needy little peasants!

This…is MY EMPIRE! And as such, you will obey ME!

 

Kou:  
We…have no reason to do as you say.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Heh! Heheheh!

KEEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEEHEHEHEEEHEH!!!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Eeeeeeeek!

 

**Th-That laugh…**

**…It's completely different to the one he used to have!**

**Th-This is…Jinta we're still talking to, right?**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Very well! If you will not obey...

...Let me ask you worms a simple question!

How many lives have been saved as a result of your efforts here?!

Go on! Answer the question if you can! As your new leader, I give you permission!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
L-Lives saved? Uh…

Well…cuz of the trials an’ everythin’, I'd say about everyone still alive’s been saved so far…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Th-That's right…we've all been saved many times. All nine of us.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Nine lives? NINE MEAGRE EXISTENCES?! HAH!

You fools are as worthless as cats! Creatures that also have nine lives!

Now listen here! As you can see, both Jinta and I dwell within the same body…

And though I am loathe to admit it, the lives he's saved number in the thousands!

And that number is sure to increase were he to continue his work!

Keheheheh…What are the deaths of three fools in the face of those statistics…?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh-Wha…? Now hold on a second there!

Aren't you a supervillain? Why do you care about how many people Jinta's saved?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Both our lives are on the line here, you fool!

Though he is admittedly not much of a thinker, I more than make up for that!

It is in our best interest to escape from this facility where his work is wasted!

 

[Jinta suddenly switches back to his Solar Prince persona]

 

That evil monster is correct! I must save those in the outside world!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wh-What?! Now he’s back to normal?

O...Okay, seriously! What the hell’s going on here?!

Does he have, like, multiple personalities or something?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Or perhaps…it is a demon possessing him…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Think of the people in the outside world for a second, would you?

You've seen the photos. You know what danger they're in.

Clearly, I still have a lot of work to do as a hero…but…

I can save each and every one of them! I can save the world!

 

[Switches back to Lord Lunar persona]

 

Next to that you…you are all nothing! Ultimate Losers! That's you!

…And _I_ am more important than all of you combined!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…You might have a better time convincing us if you weren't so rude…

…Damned fool that you are…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Keeheheheeheheheugheugh…I don't need to convince you. It's just common sense!

Well? What are you going to do? Surely you know that voting for me is impossible…!

 

[Switches back to Solar Prince]

 

And besides…I didn't do it, you know. I’m innocent!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
C-Cut the bullshit! Of course you did it!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hmm…But can you really be sure of that? Let me ask each of you in turn then!

You, Yumi. You know me. Am I capable of such a crime?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-I-I…I don't know, Jinta…

…I-I thought I knew but I don't…

 

[Switches to Lord Lunar]

Jinta Azumaya:  
Ngh. Useless and weak as usual…

Well, what about you, Narumi? You're such a good leader and all…

Do you really think it would be a good idea to execute me?!

…And let everyone in the outside world die as a result?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…………!

I…I don't know, Mr Azumaya…I really don't know…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Keeheheheeheheheugheugh, So wishy washy! And you call yourself a lawyer?!

 

[Switches to Solar Prince]

 

…Well…what say you, Yoshikazu?

You must be very worried about your parents, right?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…………

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I checked through those photo albums in the library. It was the heroic thing to do!

…And there were quite a few Shibamuras in there. Intelligent looking ones too.

I'll bet that they were related to you, yes? I can save them all, you know!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…………

…………You know…you really are good at talking…

…I've been listening to you go on and on for a while now, Mr Superhero…

…And…you've said some pretty idiotic things, even by your standards…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Like how you're, what was it, “more valuable than all of us combined”…?

Tch. Let's get one thing straight here, meathead.

I, Yoshikazu Shibamura, am more important than anyone here!

And that most certainly includes you, you murderous bastard!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wha…? Mind your manners, young citizen!

 

**Yoshikazu…!**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Now cut the condescending bullcrap! We want to hear some actual arguments!

This world doesn't need a washed-up-piece-of-garbage hero like you!

So don't rely on your name alone to get you off the hook! That's not what matters!

 

Kou:  
…That's what I was just thinking.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. Well said, Yoshikazu Shibamura.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oooh! Nice one, kid! Ya really hit him where it hurts!

 

**Yoshikazu…He's really starting to grow up, isn't he…**

**Well we can't stop now! We have to finish this!**

 

[Switches to Lord Lunar]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Gah! Evidence…? Is that what you want?!

Keheugheheeheh! Very well! I will be happy to oblige!

In the name of injustice! If you insects aren't with me, you're against me!

 

**—Non Stop Debate- >**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

Truth Bullets:  
\- Giant Fan  
\- Monokuma File No.3  
\- Monokuma File No.4   
\- Weakness Allocations

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…Let me ask you this! {What is it...?}

Do you really think I could have killed Goro by strangling him to death…?  
                       {Of course you could!}

                                                   {But you’re the Ultimate Superhero...}  
The man was the Ultimate Ninja! It would have been **_impossible for me to best him_**!  
                                              {The age old question: “Superheroes or Ninjas?”}

 

Narumi Nagatsuka: {Um...Don’t you mean “Pirates or Ninjas”?}  
Impossible you say? I have to wonder…

                         {Was there something like that...?}  
Wasn't there something that could have aided you in a fight like that?

 

Jinta Azumaya:   
I don't know what you're talking about…

                                       {Weak? As if!}  
Don't you see?! I'm **_far too weak compared to Goro_**!  
                           {But compared to Goro...maybe...}

 

Yumi Kemuri: {We talkin’ steroids here?}  
B-But maybe if there was **_something to make you stronger_** …  
                                     {Maybe from the Medical Bay...?}

 

Umeko Kuroku: {We talkin’ traps here?}  
…Or perhaps he **_altered the battlefield_** to his advantage…?  
                                 {Maybe from the shooting range...?}

 

Bunko Kamio: {We talkin’ missiles here?}  
I'll bet he used some kinda **_super weapon_** for the job!  
                                 {Maybe from the...uh...what?}

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
These are all good suggestions.  
{That’s giving them a bit too much credit...}

Hmm…If only we knew for certain…

 

**How Jinta gained the upper hand over Goro in their struggle…**

**…I'm sure there was a way! There had to be!**

 

Umeko Kuroku: {We talkin’ traps here?}  
…Or perhaps he **_altered the battlefield_** to his advantage…?  
                                 {Maybe from the shooting range...?}

 

(Use Giant Fan)

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Emily Summers:  
That sounds correct!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Umeko’s right.

To gain an advantage over Goro in battle, all Jinta had to do was manipulate the environment.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Indeed. Such a task would have been deliciously simple…

…All the fiend had to do was use a simple charm to summon forth a deadly firestorm!

 

**And here I thought we were on the same page for once…**

 

Emily Summers:  
No…actually all Jinta had to do was use a certain object that was nearby.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh…what kinda object would that be?

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm talking about the giant fan!

You all remember what happened when Ryotaro accidentally turned it on, right?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah. How could we forget?

I couldn't see a damn thing with the blizzard that thing caused!

Y’know, we're lucky the crime scene wasn't ruined because of tha’!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry!

 

Kou:  
That deluge was strong enough to allow the killer to slip out of the igloo without being noticed.

Yeah. I'd say that that would be enough to distract Goro alright.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Hah! What are you fools talking about now?!

You're saying that the fan was used TWICE? Don't make me laugh!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I'd say it's possible. Wouldn't you, Azumaya?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
D-Do not talk down to me, you BRAT!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk, tsk. Remember, Mr Superhero…

…A role model always uses manners. Especially around children.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Grrrrrngh!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hey…Sunstroke, you moved Umami's body to that exact spot where it was found, right?

 

Kou:  
Yeah, that's right.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmm…that's weird. If that's the case…

Where were the footprints you left near Umami's body?

 

Kou:  
Ah! You're right!

When Emily, Bunko and I got to the Arctic Biome, my footprints were gone…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
The hell? How'd tha’ happen, Kou?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sigh* Obviously, they were covered up when the fan was turned on the first time.

The fact that there were no footprints proves that the fan was used twice!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Argh!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! S-So it's just like how Goro and Akira’s bodies were uncovered by the fan, right?

By the same token, Kou’s footprints were covered up when the fan was used the first time!

I-It's just like painting over a mistake you just made!

 

[Switches to Solar Prince]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
W-Well, I say that a little snow and wind wouldn't have been enough!

Goro was the Ultimate Ninja! He was used to fighting in extreme conditions!

So the blizzard shouldn't have affected him, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
No. I think that the blizzard could have affected Goro's ability to fight back.

 

[Switches to Lord Lunar]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Keeheheheeheheheugheugheugehugeuugeheugeh!!! OH YEAH?!

Well prove it then, you filthy grub!

 

**Let me see…**

**Why could the blizzard have affected Goro's fighting performance?**

 

Q.

\- The Wind  
\- The Darkness  
\- The Cold

 

A.

\- The Darkness

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course!

 

Emily Summers:  
You're forgetting one thing, Jinta.

Goro's weakness informed us of a surprising fact.

He couldn't fight well if his vision was obscured.

 

[Switches to Solar Prince]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-What?! N-NO!

NononononononononononononononononoNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Of course! Goro Shippuden’s weakness envelope…

…We found it on Koko's body as I recall. Anyone who examined her corpse could have found it.

 

Emily Summers:  
While the air was clear, he may have been able to fight back.

...But with all that snow being blown around…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I…I never even saw that envelope! I couldn't have known about his weakness!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmm…You say that, but…

After all you've done, how do you expect any of us to believe you?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…After all…I've done…?

 

[Switches to Lord Lunar]

 

Grrrrrrgh…You…You villains…! Why can't you understand…?

Does…Does your evil know no bounds…? Do you mean…to break me…?!

Keheugheugheheheheuegheugheheheheehee!!! That will never happen!

 

**…!**

**Uh oh. I don't like the look of this…**

 

[Switches to Solar Prince]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
You cannot condemn me! I won't allow it!

The light of justice…IT WILL NEVER BE EXTINGUISHED! NEVER!

NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!

NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER

NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER

NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Jesus! I thought he'd lost it before but…

I'll be damned if that ain't the craziest asshole I ever seen!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-He's beyond reason, isn't he…Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Um…

 

**Honestly, I'm not sure.**

**Can I even bring him back from the edge of insanity at this point?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Even if he is beyond reason…he still deserves a fair trial.

Emily Summers, you have to make him confess. No matter the cost, he must confess.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…you're right, Narumi.

 

Emily Summers:  
This is it. I have to make Jinta confess by proving it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Proof that Jinta fought Goro and killed him!

 

**< -Panic Talk Action->**

{I am the Solar Prince!}

{In the name of true justice…!}

{Stand down, you worthless grub!}

{KAH-HAHAHAHA!}

{NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER!!!}

{How about some violence…?!}

{BOW DOWN BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE SUN!}

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
 **Where is the evidence that I ever fought with Goro?! WHERE?!**

 

Jin

Scar             Facial

Ta’s

 

Jinta’s Facial Scar

 

Emily Summers:  
End of the line!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Emily Summers:  
The proof of your guilt, Jinta, is on your face right now!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-His face?

Do you mean…that scar…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Nngraaaaaaaaah!

 

Emily Summers:  
I remember the condition we found Goro's body in…

Underneath his fingernails, Kou found some traces of blood…and fabric.

 

Kou:  
That's right.

Initially, I thought that he'd scratched Akira in his struggle but…

…Akira didn't have any scratches on him. And his clothing was all intact.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! We couldn't see it before because he was wearing a mask over it!

B-But wait…wouldn't that mean his mask would be damaged too?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Not necessarily.

The wardrobes in our dorm rooms all contain several sets of the clothes we are currently wearing.

In Jinta Azumaya’s case, that would mean several spare gloves, capes…and masks.

All he had to do was escape out the back door and run to his room.

With a new mask in hand, he could then pretend to arrive at the scene like the rest of us.

 

[Switches to Lord Lunar]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Grrrrr! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!

I see what this is! You're all just jealous!

Jealous that tiny, insignificant pieces of human garbage like yourselves could ever…!

 

Emily Summers:  
No Jinta! We are NOT jealous of you!

 

[Switches to a distraught Solar Prince]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HUH...?!

 

Emily Summers:  
In fact, I'm sure that there's not a single one among us who envies your position right now.

Now confess! Let us remember you as someone who had the courage to do that at least!

 

[Switches to Lord Lunar]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Keeheheheeheheheugheugh!

Oh! I get it! You're just talking out of your ass! Like always!

I refuse to confess to anything! You're all the ones who should confess!

Admit it! You're the guilty ones! And justice will prevail over all of you!

I will NEVER give in! Justice will NEVER give in! You hear me?

NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER

NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER

NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER

 

**He's not listening.**

**In that case, I guess there's only one thing for it.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Jinta…I'm going to go over your crime from beginning to end.

Once I do that, we're going to vote.

And whether you like it or not, the vote will be unanimous. And you'll lose.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
No! You're wrong! Justice does not lose!

Curse the idiotic bug who says different! They have strayed from justice’s path for far too long!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Go ahead, Ms Summers. We're all waiting.

Well, all except for one it seems.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right!

 

**All the mysteries surrounding this case have been solved…**

**Now to put it in order just like before!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter 3 finale is up next! I wonder which side of Jinta is true? Is he a hero or a villain? You decide!


	38. Chapter 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How far the greats have fallen. What do you have to say for yourself, Jinta?!

 

**< -Closing Argument!->**

 

Emily Summers:  
This is how the crime played out!

Emily Summers:  
The complexity of this case comes from the fact that there were not one but three victims this time around.

This is the result of an unfortunate series of events that were out of the killer’s control.

You see, the killer initially planned to have Koko be the only victim in their crime.

This…is why they targeted her first.

** ACT 1 **

In doing so, they had also meant to pin the blame for her death on Akira.

They had hoped that his actions the day prior would make him seem more suspicious.

The first step they took was to make sure Koko would have the only key to Akira's cell.

This would make it seem as though she had freed him and that he had murdered her himself.

In order to achieve this, the killer needed their own copy of Akira's cell key.

That way, they would be able to free Akira themselves without arousing suspicion.

When handing the key over to Koko, they secretly created a mould using clay.

…Clay that they had previously stolen from the Art Studio.

This would be a failsafe in case they were unable to obtain Koko's key after killing her.

Next, the culprit aimed to create a witness. A witness that would reaffirm their story.

To create the illusion that Koko had been killed last night, the culprit staged a little show.

Under the guise of a simple game, they made Koko dress up in a parka from the storeroom…

And then, they asked Koko to drag to bobsled around the corridor.

They intended for someone to see this and have it be used as a clue in the trial.

We were meant to deduce that it was Akira pulling the sled with Koko's body in the back.

And that, in turn, would lead to us suspecting Akira of Koko's murder.

A murder which the killer did not follow through with…until the following morning.

** ACT 2 **

The killer stole Koko's prized toy horse “Veggie” and lured her to the WPC using it as bait.

They then threw it inside for Koko to retrieve, knowing full well the consequences of this.

According to Koko's special rule, she was to be executed on the spot if she entered that room.

Blinded by the hope of retrieving her precious toy, Koko must have forgotten that fact.

And because of that, she was executed by Monokuma right there in that room.

I can only imagine what horribly painful method was used to do that…

The killer must have smiled to themselves right then, thinking how easy it had been…

…But their hopes were soon dashed with the news that Koko's death would not count as their murder.

Even more frustrating for them was the fact that they were unable to retrieve Koko's body.

You see, after Monokuma executed Koko, the water purification process started up.

This, as we remember, involved a poisonous gas that burned everything it touched, including Koko’s corpse.

The culprit was clearly in a hurry at this stage, so they couldn't wait for the process to finish.

Thats why, in the meantime, the killer set their sights on a new target…

…That target…was Akira.

** ACT 3 **

The culprit wasted no time in preparing for the next phase of their plan.

They hurried to the Arctic Biome and took the ice key they had prepared the night before.

Due to them being unable to access the key that Koko had at this moment, they were forced to use it.

However, they made the mistake of leaving the clay mould behind in the wall of the igloo.

From there, they went straight to the prison…

…They opened Akira's locked cell door…And then, they killed Akira.

Due to his handcuffs, I imagine Akira would have found it difficult to fight back.

All that was left to do after that was leave Veggie behind and lock the cell door.

This, the killer hoped, would complete the illusion that Akira had killed Koko.

Now, all they had to do was move the two bodies somewhere less conspicuous.

The place they chose, was the Arctic Biome.

Unfortunately for them however, a spanner had been thrown into the works of their plan.

** ACT 4 **

While the culprit was busy with Akira's murder, the water purifying process ended.

And who should happen to walk by when it did, but our friend Kou.

Horrified but determined to trap Koko's killer, Kou set his own plan in motion.

Using the bobsled that happened to still be nearby from one night prior…

…Kou loaded Koko's body in and covered it with a sheet from one of the prison cells.

He then brought her body to the Arctic Biome.

Kou wanted to wait for the killer to turn up so he could catch him but…

He realised that he might need backup if he were to do that.

So, Kou went back to the cafeteria, making sure to cover Koko's body in snow beforehand.

** ACT 5 **

When the culprit discovered Koko's body missing, they must have panicked.

But that didn't stop them from continuing their plan. They carried Akira's body to the Arctic Biome.

But then, just before they could escape…Goro came in.

Seeing what they had just done, I imagine Goro tried to apprehend the culprit.

…But unfortunately, they were too quick for him.

Leaping into action, they used the giant fan to create a smokescreen effect.

With their opponent temporarily blinded, the culprit could gain the advantage.

In the cloud of white that surrounded them, the killer crept up behind Goro…

And used the cord of the giant fan…to strangle his prey to death.

Goro managed to reach behind himself and scratch his attacker’s face, but it was not enough.

In all that confusion, there was nothing Goro could do to save himself.

** ACT 6 **

Having dealt with their third victim of the day, the killer went back to their coverup of the evidence.

They placed Goro and Akira's bodies in a position that would lead us to believe they had killed each other…

…And then covered their bodies with snow.

Unfortunately for them, the blizzard from earlier had uncovered Koko's body.

…And, even more unfortunately for them, Kou, Bunko and I happened to enter the biome at that time.

The killer quickly hid away in the igloo that they themselves had worked to create and waited for us to run for help.

At this moment, they remembered the mould they had used to create the ice key from earlier.

They knew they had to destroy it but that it would be too dangerous to leave by the front door.

Fortunately for them however, when we returned, Ryotaro happened to trip and fall…

…Creating a new deluge and uncovering Goro and Akira's corpses in the process.

This stroke of luck allowed the killer to escape from their hiding spot and into the storeroom.

Once there, they destroyed the mould and escaped out the back door.

Then, it was simply a matter of waiting for an opportunity…

…To slip in amongst us during the confusion.

 

The killer was certainly cunning. I'll give them that much.

They managed to improvise such an elaborate plan in such a short amount of time…

But we managed to see through all their tricks! And we have now arrived at the truth.

And that truth is that you, Jinta Azumaya, were the true culprit of this case!

 

[Jinta keeps switching between his hero and villain personas until his entire costume is torn off his body leaving him exposed and vulnerable for the first time.]

 

**COMPLETE!**

 

Emily Summers:  
And…that's everything…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
H-Hey, you asshole! What do you have to say for yourself?

 

[Switches to Solar Prince]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…H-Hah!

If you think that this is enough to fell the mighty Solar Prince, prepare to be disappointed!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
…Argh! This guy…!

His stubbornness is really starting to piss me off!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Jinta Azumaya…Do you have some sort of argument?

 

[Switches to Lord Lunar one last time]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Keeheheheeheheheugheugh! Don't you see? The problem is obvious!

In the end, you're still accusing ME of this crime!

Such a thing is obviously impossible!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Jeez! Ya really are insane, ain't ya?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ugh. Who cares?

This moron won't give up no matter what? So be it. That's his problem.

…All we have to do…is vote. And this'll finally be over.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…You're right.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Keeheheheeheheheugheugh…!

You…You can try voting all you want…!

 

[Switches to Solar Prince]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…But never fear! Justice will intervene and you WILL stay your hands!

…That is what I believe!

 

Monokuma:  
Well now! That's great and all. However…

All that matters is this moment! For the voting time…has come!

Now, to all you loyal voters, pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote!

Who do you think the killer is? Will you all make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?!

 

[The lever of a slot machine labelled “VOTE!” is pulled and all three columns line up with Jinta's face.]

  
**[GUILTY!]**

**[Class Trial END]**

 

Monokuma:  
Ding ding ding! You're absolutely correct!

The dark hearted individual responsible for the deaths of three of your classmates was…

…Puhuhu! Ironically, the hero of justice and light himself, Jinta Azumaya!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
HAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA…How utterly shameful!

For a hero like myself to fall to adversity so easily…

HAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't take it! It's too much!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
S-Stop laughing, you prick! This isn't funny, you know!

And it's ME saying that! So you know it's serious!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. What else can he do but laugh?

…He's a freaking psycho. I think that's been pretty well established by this point.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A psycho?! Me?! How outrageous!

I do not kill without cause! I was well justified in my actions!

 

Emily Summers:  
Justified…? You've gotta be kidding me!

You're responsible for the deaths of THREE people! How could that ever be justified?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It couldn't be. There's no way it could be. A crime like that…

…Why Jinta?! Why did you do it?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
“Why”?! That's such an unjust question!

If you're all so smart, I would have thought you'd figured it out already!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Don't mess with us, ya bastard!

I swear to god, I'll rip that pretty golden hair of yours out by its roots!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Such violence! As expected from a scum sucking criminal like you…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Don't change the subject, asshole!

 

Kou:  
To escape this facility, Jinta had to kill someone…

But after realising that Koko's execution didn't count as his kill, he had to change targets.

You killed the two people who acted the most like “villains” to maintain your heroism, right?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Excellent work! I couldn't have said it better myself!

Yes, I'd planned to hide both their bodies in the Arctic Biome and dig them up days later…

…The snow would have kept them fresh and I would be able to fabricate an alibi in that time…

But then…HE showed up…And he ruined everything.

 

[Flashback]

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Jinta…? Is that you…?

Wh-What are you DOING?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Goro! My brother in arms!

It's…not what it looks like! I swear!

I just…yes, that's right…I dug these two up just now! They were hidden here!

Come my friend! We shall find their killer together!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
……………

…Jinta…How could you…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-What…?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
I'm no fool, Jinta.

You…You killed them, didn't you?

YOU MURDERED BOTH OF THEM IN COLD BLOOD AND TRIED TO BURY THEIR BODIES!!!

JINTA…I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
After he made a declaration like that…I knew I couldn't let him live.

He would just go running his mouth to all of you…and I'd be found out!

 

Kou:  
So you killed him too. You killed him to keep him from talking…!

And it was all so you could escape this facility…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Kahaaheugheughahaheehee…You act as if I had a choice in the matter, Kou!

No…I had to get out. To get back to the outside world…

…On my mission to protect justice, I had to return there no matter what!

If you were in my position, you would have done the same exact thing!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…The outside world…

…A world that is being ravaged by armageddon as we speak…

…In other words, it is a world in need of heroes…

…Is that what you are getting at…?

 

Emily Summers:  
That's what he was saying, wasn't it?

He kept emphasising how important it was that he escaped…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tsk. How arrogant of you.

Why on earth would the outside world want a serial killer like you protecting them?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Serial killer?! Hah!

You act as if those disgusting pieces of trash mattered at all!

If I had killed a celebrity…or a political figure, then perhaps you may have a point…

But no! Those three were just scum destined never to leave a mark on society!

 

Emily Summers:  
What…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Let me ask you this!

If you cut down three trees in a forest, is it any less of a forest as a result?

This was no different! They were just three fools in a sea of millions!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
How…can…you…say that…?

It's not like Akira Tsubasa and Koko Umami were strangers! They were our friends!

And Goro Shippuden…he was your best friend, wasn't he?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…Keheheheh…That's right. I once considered that traitor a friend.

…But he betrayed me. And now that piece of garbage rots in hell because of it.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Betrayed ya? Ya mean, by threatening to talk?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
No…He was willing to go much further than that.

That bastard! He meant to ruin me!

 

[Flashback]

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Jinta…You're my friend, so…even though I can't forgive you for this…

I…I don't want to rat you out! Not yet!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Goro…!

Thank you! You're a true ally of justice!

Then, let us work together in this! You help me hide my culpability and…!

 

Goro Shippuden:  
…I can't do that either, Jinta.

What you've done is…wrong. So wrong.

You may be my friend but, even though I don't want to betray you…

…I don't want to help you either.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Is…that so?

Then what will you do, if I may ask?

 

Goro Shippuden:  
We…shall settle this right here and now. Prove your worth to me.

If you can best me in combat, then…I…I'll…

I’LL HELP YOU! BUT ONLY THEN! YOU HEAR ME?!

 

[End Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That bastard meant to blackmail me into complying with him!

Don't you see?! He basically forced me to kill him!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Forced you?! Don't be ridiculous!

You didn't have to kill him! You…You just let your emotions take over!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
My emotions?! Hah! You are such a foolish little hypocrite!

I mean, just look at yourself right now, Ultimate Attorney! Crying over the deaths of fools!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…Th-That's…!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…I could sense it from Goro…He meant to tell on me either way!

…Even if he stayed true to his word at first, he wouldn't stay quiet in the trial…

So I decided I had to play dirty by using his weakness to my advantage!

It was so…easy. Cathartic almost.

Finally, I said to myself, I could defeat this traitor…this man I'd once called a friend…

Yes! The very last person standing in my way!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-You're…horrible…!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Indeed…this so called “hero” truly has travelled down a dark path…

…I would congratulate him were I not so appalled…

 

Emily Summers:  
I don't understand. Jinta…Why did you have to go so far…?

W-We don't even know if what Monokuma said about the outside world is true!

So…why did you…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I know. I know for sure that it's true.

The world…it truly has ended. And the citizens need saving.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?!

 

Kou:  
How could you know that…?

The only proof we've seen is those photographs in the library…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
I've already made contact with them. My comrades outside. Men I trust more than anyone.

It's all true you know. Over ninety percent of the earth’s population are dead.

It's the greatest tragedy this world has ever known…

Not even I, the Lunar Lord would cause destruction on that scale!

And even if he did, I, the Solar Prince would save the day in the end!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
W-Wait! What are you saying all of a sudden?!

You contacted the outside world?! And they confirmed it?!

 

Monokuma:  
Ooooh now! This is troubling!

So, you actually managed to do it huh? That's some dedication you got there I gotta admit!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey! Wha’ the fuck are ya talkin’ about right now?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…The computer lab.

You…You hacked into the database, didn't you?!

And then…you managed to contact the outside world?!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes, I managed to establish contact! But I don't have the skills needed for hacking…

…I just figured out the password. That's all.

 

Emily Summers:  
The computer lab? A password?

 

**Oh, I remember now!**

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Yes, I'll contact the outside if it's the last thing I do! It shouldn't take too long...

 

Emily Summers:  
B-But Jinta, you'll never—

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Never fear citizens! I will have this code cracked by dinner time! You have my word!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! I can't believe that worked...

You truly are...a complete idiot, aren't you?

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
But…there were so many possible combinations!

…How did you just happen to find the right one?!

Jinta Azumaya:  
Keheheehee…I just figured it out. That's all there is to it!

But don't you worry, Monokuma! I won't tell them! That'd make it way too easy…

 

Monokuma:  
Oh really? Well, it appears that the password’s in good hands, huh hunk of junk?

 

Tintori:  
PLEASE TAKE CARE OF IT, JINTA AZUMAYA.

AT LEAST, FOR THE FEW MINUTES YOU HAVE LEFT ON THIS EARTH.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…Oh yes…

The…execution, you mean?

 

Monokuma:  
That's right! Because the time has come at last!

…The time for you to meet your maker! GAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh no you don't! Not yet!

Before you get killed, the least you can do is give us a hint!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A hint huh? Hah! That sounds reasonable enough.

Very well! I'll just say this:

The password is the full name of the one they call: “ _The Spawn of Despair._ ”

…There! That's all you're getting!

 

Kou:  
The…Spawn of Despair…?

 

**Wh-Who the hell is he talking about? Spawn of Despair?**

**We don't know anyone like that, do we…?**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Now then, Monokuma! Let's get on with it!

Ah. But I must warn you…

I am the Ultimate Superhero, Jinta Azumaya! I even bested the Ultimate Ninja in combat!

And not only that, I am also the Lunar Lord! The most powerful villain the world has ever known!

…That's right! You should be trembling in awe of my power right now!

 

Monokuma:  
Ah yes yes yes…But before that, there's something you should know…

That part about how you bested Goro in combat? That's not completely true…

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
…Oh? What's this?

Wait, Wh-what are you talking about? Of course I beat him fair and square!

 

Monokuma:  
Ohh…Oh, I'm sorry…did we forget to tell you…?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
T-Tell me what?! What's this about?!

 

**What's going on? Did Monokuma hide something from Jinta?**

 

Monokuma:  
Well…it's just that…you see…

Oh! I can't say it! Tintori, you do it!

 

Tintori:  
VERY WELL.

I WAS MONITORING THE BATTLE BETWEEN YOU AND THE ULTIMATE NINJA AND…

IT APPEARED TO ME THAT THE ULTIMATE NINJA LET YOU WIN.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Wh-What?!

 

Monokuma:  
It's true! As soon as you wrapped that cord around his neck…

…He was completely calm. He didn't move an inch and his pulse stayed normal.

It seems that at that moment, he completely resigned himself to his fate!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
L-Lies! You're lying!

He…he wanted to defeat me so that he could betray me!

And so, I used a cunning strategy to defeat him!

 

Kou:  
Hmm…Actually Jinta, it seems more likely that…

…Even at the very end, when he knew you would kill him…

…Goro never gave up on you or your friendship.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
Our…FRIENDSHIP…?! S-Stop messing around!

You…You say he was actually…my friend…?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
He didn't want to have to make the decision to betray you or help you with your crime…

…And so he chose neither…and died for your sake, Jinta Azumaya!

 

**Incredible…**

**Goro believed in Jinta that much…?**

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
That's a lie! He deceived me!

Th-That's right! He was against me from the start! He was untrustworthy!

A-Anyone who’s against the Solar Prince is evil! It's just black and white!

 

Monokuma:  
Aaaaaand on that note, I think the time has finally come!

…The time for Jinta Azumaya to face justice at last!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
N-NO! Shut up! I cannot face justice! I AM justice!

See? Even when I put people in danger as the Lunar Lord, I-I always saved them in the end!

Thats how I got my reputation as a hero! No one got hurt for it!

You…You can't execute me! I-I’m one of the good guys!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
A good guy who kills and puts others in danger to further his own image?

Pfft. I don't think so.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
What?! Wh-What are you saying?!

 

Monokuma:  
Now then! I've prepared a very special punishment for Jinta Azumaya, The Ultimate Superhero!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Azumaya…I wanna tell you something.

All you do is create problems and take all the credit when those problems are solved.

Do you seriously think a winner like me could look at a loser like you as a “hero”?

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
N-N-NO! You're wrong! You DO see me as a hero!

Everyone here! They all see me for the hero that I am!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. Yeah, right. You wanna know something, roomie?

As far as heroes go…you're kinda lame. It's pretty disappointing actually.

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
L-Lame?! Nonsense!

I…I am the light that pierces the darkness of evil!

…Th-The heat of the sun that melts the ice of injustice!

 

Monokuma:  
Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!!!

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
NO! I’M NOT DONE YET!

I am the sword that cuts the chains of sin!

I am more radiant than a thousand red super giants!

A friend to the needy and to the helpless! A HERO!

I AM…THE SOLAR PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNCCCEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**GAME OVER**

**JINTA AZUMAYA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

[The camera fades in and Jinta finds himself in a seemingly empty room. He attempts to make a run for it but runs into a glass wall. The camera zooms out and it is revealed that he is inside what appears to be a giant shonen manga. The title card appears.]

**Solar Prince Issue #75: The Death of Jinta Azumaya**

[A large muscular Monokuma wearing an eyepatch appears and Jinta begins to fight it, eventually managing to defeat the Monokuma in the process. As he gloats over his victory, two more similar looking Monokumas beset him. He has no difficulty taking these two out either as he poses holding high a smoking fist. Suddenly, an avalanche of Monokumas begin to pile into the manga panel that Jinta is trapped inside. While he can defeat them all easily, their bodies begin to pile up, eventually burying him completely. Struggling to break free, he reaches out toward the glass wall and the camera. However, he is finally overcome and his arm goes limp as he suffocates beneath the mountain of Monokumas. Tintori sets the manga aflame using his flamethrower and the camera focuses in on the last panel where Jinta's final pose slowly incinerates.]

 

**It's over.**

**Once again, we've had to watch one of our classmates die in front of us.**

**…When will it end?**

**When will we finally be able to stop sacrificing each other's lives over this pointless game?!**

 

Monokuma:  
Ahhh! That was satisfying.

Thank god I could finally put an end to that quote on quote “hero”.

Now no one can defy me! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

…Uh oh! Did I sound like a supervillain just then or what?!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I…I still can't believe it was really him…

And now…he too is…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. Jinta is also dead.

And with him gone, we have been completely cut down the middle…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
The middle? What are you…Oh.

 

**The realisation hit us all like a ton of bricks.**

**In just one day, we had lost four of our own. A quarter of what we'd started with.**

**And including all those we'd lost so far, we were now down to half of what we started with.**

**Eight of our friends. And they all died for nothing.**

 

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Well, for better or for worse...

Azumaya got what was coming to him. There's no way you can deny that.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…MR Shibamura. I feel as if I should tell you…

About how you talked to Mr Azumaya at the end there…

…That was needlessly cruel. No matter how you think about it.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. I was cruel? What about him?!

Even you people can't seriously feel sorry for Azumaya after all he did, right?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey, I'm not playin’ devil’s advocate or anything but…

That guy…he was obviously freakin’ out at the end there, right?! He was really scared!

Ya ain't got no right to be treatin’ someone that way when they're about to die!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Grrrgh! This is exactly what I get for trying to work with you morons!

You know, I think, in my personal opinion…

…That it's better to hate the people who we can't trust than…the people we can.

 

Emily Summers:  
…Huh? What did you just say?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yoshikazu…it almost sounded like…

…Like you just said you trusted us.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sh…Shut up! That's not what I said at all!

I-If I find a single reason to think any of you are suspicious, you can bet I won't go easy on you!

 

Kou:  
Well…that should be enough for now…

…I say we take it.

 

Monokuma:  
Hey! This all very touching and all…

But I think that you guys may be ignoring the elephant in the room here!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eh? The hell’re you on about now?

 

Tintori:  
I AM NO ELEPHANT, MASTER. I AM A CYBIRD.

 

Monokuma:  
Not you! I’m talking about that little hint that two faced, two bit, one piece left you…

The password, you bastards! THE PASSWORD!

The password to access the database in the computer lab!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…What? You mean you won't change it after all of this…?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! No way would I be so cruel! I'm a generous bear at heart!

Isn't that right, Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. I'm done with that whole kissass act now.

I can already see that you can't be swayed by compliments or obedience…

…I mean, that much is obvious from just looking at how you treat Tintori.

 

Monokuma:  
Hrrrrm…true enough.

Besides, all you have is that it's a name with ten letters…

…And that name belongs to someone that Jinta called: “The Spawn of Despair”

But…I sincerely doubt you’ll figure it out from that alone!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What do you mean?

Are you saying the password is the name of someone we don't even know?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wait. Then how’d Jinta figure it out then?

 

Monokuma:  
Gahahahaha! You see? This is exactly why you won't be able to figure it out!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You're wrong, Monokuma. We WILL figure it out eventually!

…And when that happens, we will call for help!

Thus, your sick game will finally be over!

 

Monokuma:  
Hm? Is that a fact?

Well, as long as we're on a time limit, I guess we'll just have to make the most of the time we have together!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
M-Make the most of it…? What does that mean?

 

Tintori:  
MASTER. YOU SHOULD NOT GIVE AWAY ANYMORE OF YOUR PLANS TO THESE WEAKLINGS.

I MEAN, IF YOU GAVE AWAY THE FACT THAT YOU MEAN TO SPEED UP THE KILLINGS FROM NOW ON, THEN…

 

Monokuma:  
WHAT?! You moron! Did you just…?!

 

Tintori:  
AH. I APOLOGISE. IT APPEARS THAT I MADE AN ERROR. SQUAWK.

 

Monokuma:  
Argh! That's it! I'm taping your mouth shut!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You are going to…speed up the killings?

Monokuma! What does that mean? What are you saying right now?!

 

Monokuma:  
Welp! Time’s already a-wastin’! We have to get going now.

After all, preparations have to be made for the next few days!

 

Emily Summers:  
Preparations…?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
What the heck are you talking about?! Stop talking in riddles!

 

Monokuma:  
Get a good sleep, you guys!

…You're gonna need it for what I've got prepared.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey hey! We're not through talkin’ to you yet!

…Shit! He's gone.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Hmm, It appears we made a deal with the devil and left with less than we brought…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
…What?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I believe she means that even despite our thorough questioning of Jinta Azumaya and Monokuma…

…We still ended up with more questions than answers.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…That is correct.

…However, what is right and wrong is subjective according to the realm we dwell in...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Aaaaargh! Cut it out already!

Look, can we all just forget the mysteries for now? My head’s aching like a motherfucker…

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
But…if we don't find out the answers soon, the killing game will just continue!

I-Isn't that…what Monokuma said?

 

Kou:  
It's true. We really need some answers right now.

…But, as long as Monokuma and Tintori are around, it'll be impossible to investigate.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah…I see whatcha mean…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
In that case, the answer's obvious, even if you idiots don't get it.

There's something we have to do before anything else.

 

Emily Summers:  
…What did you have in mind, Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…It's simple.

Tintori or Monokuma. One of them has to go.

…I don't care which. We need to get rid of them somehow.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-What?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Surely this is a joke…?

 

**We all stood around Yoshikazu, bewildered.**

**He was seriously proposing that we defeat Monokuma or Tintori somehow?**

**It wasn't a bad idea per se… It actually made a lot of sense.**

**…I guess what surprised me most was that he was the one who said it.**

**Usurp the leader and take their kingdom…**

**…It was an action that had taken place many times throughout history all around the world…**

**But…would we really be able to make it happen here too?**

**If we could, it would surely be a miracle.**

 

[The shadowy silhouette of the mystery person is seated in an enclosed space surrounded by holograms and computer monitors]

 

???:  
Monokuma has decided to speed up the killings...

...And meanwhile, Yoshikazu is planning a coup of sorts on Monokuma or Tintori...

Hmm, things are moving very quickly. I’ll need to keep up.

...Before it’s too late, I have to take action.

And I need to do it...when that person least suspects it...

Spawn of Despair...where are you hiding...?

 

** CHAPTER 3: A Prison for Students, A School for Prisoners **

**END**

**Surviving Students: 8/16**

**To be continued...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, another chapter comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed it despite how many beloved characters met their end!  
> But don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from! Chapter 4 promises to be quite the ride! As always, thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 4: The 1000 Mile Night (Daily Life Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great holidays! Sorry for the lack of updates recently (I was spending some time overseas with my family). But I’ve also been hard at work on prepping for this chapter! Only eight characters remain and new mysteries abound. I wonder what the killing school project has in store for our remaining survivors this time around...?

 

Monokuma:  
…And that concludes the final punishment time!

With that, the killing game is officially over! Congratulations to the two finalists!

 

Male Voice:  
Is it really…over…?

 

Monokuma:  
Of course!

The two of you overcame the deaths of your classmates, you triumphed over the class trials…

…And most amazingly of all, you defeated the mastermind and exposed the truth!

 

Female Voice:  
But…if that's really true…

Then, why are you still here?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Why indeed?

Well, I suppose I need to mention the last caveat before you claim your freedom…

That is, for this killing game, there can only be ONE survivor!

 

Male Voice:  
Wh-What?!

 

Female Voice:  
That's not fair! We already won the game! Why would you…?!

 

Monokuma:  
Don't worry. There will be no need for a class trial this time.

Whoever kills the other first automatically wins!

Unless of course, you'd rather both die? But I don't think that's an option.

After all, it was your drive to win that got you this far in the first place!

 

Female Voice:  
Y-You can say what you want! But we’ll never do it!

Especially...not after all we’ve been through together.

Isn’t that right?

 

Male Voice:  
...

…O-One more…? Just one more…?

If I do that…I can win…!

 

Female Voice:  
...Huh?

W-Wait! What are you saying?!

Get ahold of yourself! We shouldn't even be considering this!

Think of what all our friends died for! Think about—!

 

Male Voice:  
...

…I'm sorry for this.

 

*Spltch*

 

Female Voice:  
H…Huh…? *Cough*

*Gasp* Wh…why…? *Choke*

 

Male Voice:  
Monokuma's right.

This was the only way…this could end.

…I'm sorry.

 

Female Voice:  
*Gasp* *Cough* *Sob*

*Cough* I…It's not…

…fair… *Cough*

…

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! Oh my! Well, that didn't take long!

Congratulations! You've won the killing game!

 

Male Voice:  
I…I won…?

Yes…that's good…heheh…finally...

Heheheheh...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

[The camera pans up the blood soaked clothes of the person who was speaking. He is shown laughing maniacally. It's Kou.]

[Suddenly, this cuts off and we're back in Emily’s room.]

 

Emily Summers:  
AAAAGH!!!

Wh…what was that? That dream I just had…

That person…was Kou, right? Why did I have a dream like that about him…?

I…I think this killing game…might finally be getting to me…

…

 

  
** Chapter 4: The 1000 Mile Night **

**Daily Life**

 

**Jinta’s death had brought our total down to eight. Half of what we'd started with.**

**That's right. Half of the innocent teenagers who were kidnapped and forced into this game…**

**…were now dead.**

**I guess, statistically speaking, you could say that those who remained were pretty lucky.**

**…Well, I was feeling anything but lucky that night, I can tell you.**

 

Emily Summers:  
*Yawn* Jeez…what time is it right now?

Rather than being woken by the morning announcement, I was woken by that weird dream…

So…I guess it must be pretty early…

Is there a clock in here? I think I remember seeing one on that table over there…

 

(Examine Clock)

 

Emily Summers:  
A table clock huh? It reminds me of that second case…when Tatsuaki was murdered…

Argh! Why am I reminiscing about something as horrible as that?! Am I going mad?!

…I really can't take much more of this.

We have to find a way out. It's like Yoshikazu said last night.

 

[Flashback]

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
In that case, the answer's obvious, even if you idiots don't get it.

There's something we have to do before anything else.

 

Emily Summers:  
…What did you have in mind, Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
…It's simple.

Tintori or Monokuma. One of them has to go.

…I don't care which. Someone just needs to get rid of them.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-What?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Surely this is a joke…?

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm…a way to defeat either Monokuma or Tintori huh…

I've been wracking my brain, but I can't think of anything!

Maybe one of the others will have an idea…

Narumi, Yoshikazu or…Kou. One of them might think of a way!

Oh yeah! I totally forgot what I was doing! This clock, what does it say…?

Wh-What?! 4 a.m.?!

It really is early! I should go back to bed…

 

**Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted.**

 

*Knock* *Knock*

 

**Huh? Someone's here?**

**Argh! But I'm just out of bed! I didn't even have time to get ready!**

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

**Welp. Guess they're not willing to be patient…**

 

Emily Summers:  
I'm coming! Just hold on a second!

 

(Examine Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
**When I opened the door…**

**…an unexpected sight literally collided into me.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Ack!

B-Bunko? Is that you?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
N-No time to explain, Em! Just shut the door!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Why do I need to—?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Didn't I just fuckin’ tell ya I didn't have time to explain?!

Just shut the door NOW!

O-O-Or else…she might get us!

 

Emily Summers:  
She?

 

**At that moment, I peered nervously over Bunko's shoulder and saw the source of her fear.**

 

[Umeko is walking towards Emily’s room, her arms outstretched. Her eyes are rolled back into her head, there is some drool leaking from the side of her mouth, and a dark aura surrounds her.]

 

Umeko Kuroku?:  
…You…you are the ones responsible for my demise…

…In the name of justice, I will destroy you villains…!

 

Emily Summers:  
J-Justice?! Wait a minute…what's going on here?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Sh-Sh-She's been possessed! I reckon Jinta’s spirit’s possessin’ her!

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! But that's impossible!

 

Umeko Kuroku?:  
…Do not doubt the channeling powers of the Ultimate Occultist…!

…Though she too, played a part in defeating me, I acknowledge her skills…!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
AAAAAAAAAARGH! Sh-Shut the door already, Em!

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Um...But why is this—?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I ain’t got no time to argue! C’mon!

She's gonna get us! SHUT THE FUCKIN’ DOOOOOOOOR!!!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay!

 

*Slam!*

 

Bunko Kamio:  
*Pant*…*Pant*…

Jeez…I knew there was somethin’ wrong with tha’ chick!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…no kidding…

But…was she really possessed by Jinta's spirit?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I-I dunno! Whaddaya askin’ me for?!

Anyway…since it's still early an’ all…an’ we don't know if she's still out there or not…

…It's cool if I bunk here till mornin’ right?

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Um…I guess so…

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Sweet! I call top bunk!

 

Emily Summers:  
A-Alright…

 

**It’s not like I was planning on sleeping there anyway…**

 

**Bunko and I both climbed into our respective bunks.**

**It actually felt…nice to have someone sleeping in the same room as me again.**

**It's clear that we were still both pretty tired, especially after all that had happened…**

**…Because in mere minutes, we were both sleeping soundly again.**

**…**

**…**

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

Monokuma:  
It's strange how quickly one’s outlook on life can change.

One minute, you're relaxing by the beach with a bottle of tequila in your hand…

…The next, you're running for your life, trying to escape an angry liquor store manager!

These examples are completely unrelated of course! I would never steal tequila!

You know they put a worm in that stuff, right? Gross! I don't wanna eat a worm!

Or do I…?

No, no. Probably not. Anyway, what was I saying again?

Oh yeah! Beware of sudden change!

Cuz it always happens when you least expect it...

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

**I woke, startled.**

**Once again, the thing that woke me was not the morning announcement.**

**This time, it was yet another knock at my door.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh?! Who's at the door?!

Oh shit! Did she find us?!

 

Emily Summers:  
What? Oh, you mean Umeko?

I kinda doubt she would've waited this long to knock at the door.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, you're right...I s’pose…

Uh, what time is it right now, by the way?

 

Emily Summers:  
The time? I guess I should check…

 

(Examine Clock)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?!

It's…11 a.m…?! How long did we sleep in?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
11 a.m.?! Jeez, we really must've been tired…

I don't think I've ever slept in that long before!

 

Emily Summers:  
The morning announcement is usually at 7…did we sleep through it?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I guess we must've.

But I tell ya what, Em! I'm feelin’ mighty refreshed!

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh, that's right. Ya better answer the door.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. It might be someone running for their life again!

 

(Examine Door)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, good morning, Ms Summers.

Or…should I say…good afternoon?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, it's still technically morning, Narumi.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. Not by my schedule it isn't.

The others have all left their rooms and are heading to the cafeteria.

You and Ms Kamio are the only exceptions at the moment.

Speaking of which, where is Ms Kamio right now? She wasn't in her room.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Here I am! I uh…slept in Em’s room for the night.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
…

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! I-It's not what you think!

You see, Umeko was possessed by Jinta's spirit! So we had to—

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Listen, Ms Summers. It's none of my business so I really don't mind.

But please, at least make it to breakfast on time. It is not too difficult a task.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, well…that wouldn't have been much of a problem…

…But we didn't hear the mornin’ announcement! It wasn't our fault!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…so you didn't hear it either, eh?

Well, I suppose we may have to discuss that. Come along, you two.

 

**Huh? Narumi didn't hear it either?**

**That's…odd. Did Monokuma really forget to broadcast it this morning?**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Right! We'll be right there!

Just as long as Umeko doesn't steal my soul or some shit…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Hopefully she's feeling alright this morning…

 

(Leave Emily's Dorm Room)

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Emily Summers:  
Good morning, Ryotaro.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ha…yeah, it definitely is a morning right now…

Though calling it good might be a bit of a stretch…

 

Emily Summers:  
I…I guess you're right.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
But hey! I got a good sleep last night at least!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh? So you slept through the morning announcement too?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uh…I guess so. That is, if there even was an announcement this morning…

Even though that's obviously impossible, right? Wahahaha!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um…sure.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Welp, better get down to breakfast. I haven't eaten in, like, twenty hours.

Seeya!

 

**So Ryotaro never heard the announcement either. How strange…**

**I wouldn't expect someone like Monokuma to forget it. But even so…**

 

(Talk to Yumi)

 

Emily Summers:  
Morning, Yumi. Did you sleep well?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
H-Hello, Emily! I…I slept very well, thank you!

Um…how did you know?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, apparently you're not alone. Everyone seems to have slept in today.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I…I see. Oh no!

I hope this isn't a sign that we're becoming desensitised to violence and killing!

I couldn't bear it if something like this became regular! Don't let it, Emily! Please!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay! Okay! I won't!

 

**But…it's kind of becoming a regular thing already unfortunately…**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Well, I may have overslept today…

But I promise! I won't let it happen again!

I'll use toothpicks to prop my eyelids open if that's what it takes!

They have toothpicks in the cafeteria I think! I-I'll go get some now!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! Yumi!

Too late…she's already gone…

 

(Go to the Cafeteria)

 

**CAFETERIA**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Sheesh…and here come the stragglers at last.

What took you so long?!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well, I overslept and—!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! Excuses… Nagatsuka and I have been here for hours!

She may be halfway intelligent, but that doesn't make her any less dull in conversation!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mr Shibamura…

I find your condescending tone far more irritating.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Mmmmgh!

W-Well…at least we had some time to lay down a few plans for the coming days…

…Hmph! Thanks to MY brilliance of course!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…Plans you say…?

…Then…don't keep us in suspense! Have you figured out a method of attack…?!

 

**Huh. Umeko seems back to normal this morning…**

**Is she even aware of her bizarre behaviour last night?**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
…

 

**Bunko's certainly giving her a few cautionary glances, that's for sure…**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. We will discuss our intentions for ending this game thoroughly…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, hey! Hold on a second!

Look, I know you guys wanna talk and all, but me? I'd rather eat.

So with Goro…not around anymore…what's the plan on that front?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. No need to worry about that.

I took the liberty of preparing a nutritious meal that will give you all the nutrients you desire.

I call it… “Nagatsukiyaki”!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-You…invented a dish just for our breakfast?

How thoughtful of you! Thank you so much, Narumi!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Ah, sweet! Nothing like a hot pot for breakfast!

C’mon! Let's see it!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hell yeah! I'm down for tha’!

I'll bet Narumi's a super cook! Just like Goro was!

 

**Uh oh…why do I have a bad feeling about this…?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now then, without further ado, I present to you all…

…Your breakfast!

 

[Narumi removes the lid from a large pot. Inside is a creamy gelatinous substance that gives off a harsh odour.]

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
…Huh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Tha’ smell…Peeyoo! Tha’s fuckin’ RANK!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-Where is the craftsmanship? The presentation…?

As an artist, i-it's downright offensive to my eyes! I'm sorry Narumi!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Is that even food?! It looks like some kind of silicon based building material!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well, maybe someone should try it just to make sure…

I mean, I'm sure that it must at least taste good, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah! Now that is the kind of fearlessness I expect from you, Emily Summers!

Here. Why don't you take the first bite?

 

**Narumi eagerly passed me a wooden spoon without waiting for my response.**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. Good luck, Summers.

At least if you die here, the class trial will be nice and short.

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! Maybe I'm not the best person to do this first!

 

**My eyes darted around the room looking for someone who'd take my place.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! Hey, Kou! You wouldn't mind, would you?

 

Kou:  
A-Ah! What?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Just taste it and tell Narumi how good it is! You can do that, can't you?!

 

Kou:  
W-Wait! I'm not…!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu…The shades-wearing shade caster kept silent until now…

...Clearly, he was trying to divert attention away from himself so he would not have to taste the gruel…

 

Kou:  
N-No! That's not it at all! I…!

…O-Okay…I'll do it…

 

**With sweat dotting his brow, Kou tepidly brought dipped the wooden spoon in the pot…**

**…And raised a small portion of the viscous substance to his mouth.**

 

Kou:  
…

…

…It's…it's…!

…Not all that bad actually.

 

*THUMP*

 

**Kou hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. He'd lost consciousness.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I-Is he okay?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
R-Relax please! I'm sure he is fine!

He’s just...overwhelmed by all the nutrition! It’s too much for his body to take, that’s all!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…So, he has met his end at last…how unfortunate…

…Had I known that it was so easy, I would have tasted the potion in his place…!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
D-Don't act like he's dead or anythin’!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. I guess our discussion will have to wait till later…

*Sigh* As always, it's the antics of the fools that get in my way…

 

**We all took Kou to the Medical Bay and waited for him to regain consciousness…**

 

**MEDICAL BAY**

 

Monokuma:  
Ding dong bing bong!

What's this? A body has been discovered?!

 

Tintori:  
THAT IS NO CORPSE, MASTER. MERELY A BOY WITH MILD FOOD POISONING.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Y-You call this mild?!

 

Monokuma:  
Ah, well. I guess it can't be helped.

With Mr Mysterious out of the picture for now, you guys can explore the new area in peace!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
N-New area…? You're giving us access to another one?

 

Monokuma:  
Naaah! What, did you think I'd just break tradition randomly all of a sudden?!

If you came to me for innovation, you've come to the wrong place, my friend!

 

Tintori:  
THAT IS RIGHT. MASTER IS AS UNPREDICTABLY PREDICTABLE AS CAN BE.

 

Monokuma:  
Now take this here green keycard and get outta my sight!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
…A green card this time, is it…?

…How sad…Green is the colour of life…

I...have no use for such a colour…

 

Monokuma:  
Well then! If that's the case, you might wanna let someone else use it!

It'd be such a shame to waste this new area after all! Right, Tintori?

 

Tintori:  
INDEED, MASTER.

I AM SURE THAT AREA WILL BE AN “EYE-OPENING” EXPERIENCE FOR THEM.

 

Monokuma:  
Oooohhh…I see what you did there, buddy…

Puhuhu…puhuhuhuhuhuhu…

 

Monokuma and Tintori:  
GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh? An “eye opening experience”?

I…I don't get it. What's the joke?! Am I losing my touch?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmm…Perhaps it will make sense when we get there…

But more importantly, is it me or did their relationship feel…friendlier than usual?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! Now that you mention it, you're right!

I-I'm so glad! Monokuma and Tintori may finally be *sniffle* friends!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Feh. I don't buy it. It's probably just an act.

But…I suppose it does make getting rid of one or the other that much more lucrative…

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah…that might be true!

So, are you and Narumi gonna tell us what your plan is for that or…?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
All in good time, Ms Summers.

I'd like Mr Kou to awaken first if possible. We shall explore the new sector first.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Uh…is it alright to leave him here like this though?

Maybe one of us should stay behind an’ look after him…

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes, I suppose you are right.

Yumi Kemuri, you wouldn't mind, would you?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Huh? I…I'm honoured but…why me?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You've taken care of many of us when we've been unwell here.

I am sure that even now, the likes of Mr Tsubasa and Ms Umami are grateful for your care.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
I…I don't know about that but…

O-Okay! I'll stay here and look after him.

I'm not all that interested in the new area anyway…

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Alright then! It's settled!

Let's go check out that new area, guys! Woo!

 

Emily Summers:  
It kinda feels weird leaving Kou alone like this…

…But it should be fine. I'm sure there's no need to worry about him.

So, the area beyond the green door! That's where we're exploring next!

Right! Let's go!

 

(Go to The Hexagon)

 

**THE HEXAGON**

 

(Examine Green Door)

 

**The green door, huh? I guess it's not worth assuming there’ll be an exit behind this one…**

**But still, we might find SOMETHING. Just a small hint or clue as to what we're doing here…**

**Maybe we can find some answers to that thing Jinta was talking about…**

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A hint huh? Hah! That sounds reasonable enough.

Very well! I'll just say this:

The password is the full name of the one they call: “The Spawn of Despair.”

…There! That's all you're getting!

 

Kou:  
The…Spawn of Despair…?

 

[End Flashback]

 

**“The Spawn of Despair”…That was the only hint Jinta gave us…**

**With that person’s name, we can contact the outside world like he did…**

**If there's even the smallest chance of learning that beyond this door, we have to take it!**

**Okay! I'm psyched up and ready to go! Let's do this!**

 

(Enter Physics Laboratory)

 

**PHYSICS LABORATORY**

 

(Talk to Yoshikazu)

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Aaaaah! So cooool!

Nevermind that stupid library! THIS is the best room in the facility by far!

 

Emily Summers:  
That’s great Yoshikazu!

But um...what is this room exactly?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh? When they removed your brain, did they happen to remove your eyes too?

This is clearly a physics laboratory, you idiot!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, I see. I never liked physics that much myself...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. That’s because physics is a venture only undertaken by the elite!

...You wouldn’t understand.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh huh. So, it’s alright if I touch a few things, right?

 

*Poke, poke*

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
S-Stop that! That’s a highly sophisticated piece of equipment!

 

Emily Summers:  
Don’t woooorry! I’ll be careful not to accidentally break anything!

 

*Poke, poke*

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
D-Dammit! I said stop it already! Stooop!

 

(Examine Miniature Hadron Collider)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hm? What’s this thing?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ah! Could that be...?

It is, isn’t it?! A miniature hadron collider!

 

Emily Summers:  
A...hadron collider?

Hmm...I think I saw that when I went to Switzerland a few years ago...

But that one was massive! This one’s so small...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch. It’s disappointing that it’s not a full scale one but...

There’s probably still some interesting data to be collected from a machine like this.

If I just adjust the settings slightly and recalibrate the system accordingly then...

 

**He’s already off in his little world. I guess I’ll just leave him to it...**

 

(Examine Large Batteries)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Are these...car batteries?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sigh* Not all large batteries are used for powering cars, you know...

These particular batteries are for more powerful than that! 10000 volts.

That’s enough to kill any person.

 

Emily Summers:  
K-Kill? Then...they’re dangerous?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Only if someone’s dumb enough to hook themselves up to one.

But I’ll keep all the electrical cables for it locked up in a locker, alright?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? So, you’re actually gonna try and prevent a killing this time?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft! There’s no guarantee this will stop another killing, you know!

But...if it does, I guess that’s fine...

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
S-Stop smiling at me, you weirdo!

 

(Examine Manga on Table)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What’s this?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wha…? Who left this garbage in my lab?!

 

**Oh, so it’s already “your lab”, huh?**

 

Emily Summers:  
It looks like a manga…

“Shinzo Akuhei, Despair’s Ambassador”…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch. Some low level fictional trash…

Take it with you and throw it out when you have the chance, ‘kay?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. Maybe it’s related to that “Spawn of Despair” that Jinta mentioned…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Nonsense.

Shinzo Akuhei has twelve letters. The password we’re looking for has ten, remember?

 

Emily Summers:  
Still…I’m gonna read it just in case.

 

**Before I could hear Yoshikazu’s objections, I began to read the manga aloud…**

 

Emily Summers:  
Of all the tales told of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History…

One oft forgotten is the tale of Despair’s Ambassador, who helped spread despair across the world.

Shinzo Akuhei was a student of Hope’s Peak who was part of the school’s student exchange program.

This gave him the ability to sow the seeds of Junko Enoshima’s will in more than just Japan.

With the school’s assistance, he travelled to every continent on earth…

…and so despair was able to quickly spread like a violent contagion.

None are aware of what happened to Akuhei after the world ended.

Some say he perished…

Some say he went into hiding waiting for the day when he could continue Junko’s work…

One thing is for certain, and that is that he exists. He is real.

 

Emily Summers:  
That last statement was pretty assertive for a piece of fiction…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. Like I said, just a trashy manga.

 

Emily Summers:  
But…it mentions Junko Enoshima here as well as the end of the world…

Those were both things that Monokuma told us about, right? About the outside world…

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
So? He probably just wrote this thing himself to mess with the more feeble minded among us.

And look, it seems to have worked on you.

 

**Shinzo Akuhei, huh…**

**I’ve got a feeling that this won’t be the last we hear of that name…**

 

(Leave Physics Laboratory)

 

(Enter Arcade)

 

**ARCADE**

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What a fascinating room...

So this is what a casino looks like...

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...actually, I think this is just an arcade, Narumi.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh, really?

Well, it’s not like I was expected to know a thing like that, is it?

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Did you...not have arcades wherever you grew up?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No, I walked by quite a few during my childhood...

...But I never went in. It seemed like a waste of time to me.

Most of the games are entirely luck based. And the prizes were always cheap toys...

And the games that were skill based costed far too much money to play, so I heard.

Hm? Why are you crying?

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sniff* I just... *Sniffle* ...can’t believe you never went into an arcade as a child...!

We have no choice! We need to make up for lost time here and now!

Narumi! Over the next few days, you’re gonna spend a lot of time here! Promise me that!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
N-Nonsense...I have important thing I need to do...

 

Emily Summers:  
Nothing’s more important than gaining back a lost childhood!

I’ll...strap you to one of those games if I have to!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

...Ms Summers...you are incorrigible...

 

(Examine Crane Game)

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! It’s one of these!

These games are hard. Some would even say that they’re rigged. But they’re just sore losers.

After all, just look at those prizes inside! Something that valuable just HAS to be winnable!

 

(Examine Arcade Cabinets)

 

Emily Summers:  
They’ve got a ton of arcade games lined up here, both new and retro.

I’m only really a casual gamer, but I recognise quite a few of these!

Maybe I’ll give some of them a go later...

 

(Examine Slot Machines)

 

Emily Summers:  
Slot machines?! Are teenagers legally allowed to gamble in Japan?

Hmm...just consulting my knowledge of the laws in various countries...no, no they can’t.

But...I guess it’s fine here. We won’t be using real money after all.

Even so, I better try not to get addicted...

 

(Leave Arcade)

 

(Enter Cathedral)

 

**CATHEDRAL**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow...This place is...surprisingly ornate.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...It is no surprise. A cathedral is a place of worship like any other...

...And so it is decorated to appease its chosen god appropriately...

 

Emily Summers:  
No, I mean, considering how bleak and mechanical most of this facility looks...

...This room looks very different.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Could it be...? You mean to desecrate this place...Witch...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?! No! Of course not!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Then allow me to join you! As is now, this place is not suited for Lucifer’s reawakening...!

 

**She’s not listening. I should just give this place a quick once-over and leave...**

 

(Examine Windows)

 

Emily Summers:  
The windows are all made of coloured glass...

They appear to depict Monokuma as some sort of...messiah figure...

Grrrgh! Just looking at these windows makes me pissed!

 

(Examine Altar)

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? There’s something on the altar...

Is this...a knife of some kind?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
C-Could it be...!?

 

**She snatched the blade away and started sniffing it...**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
*Sniff* *Sniff*...The polished finish...! The ruby encrusted hilt...!

...The smooth...pointed edge...!

...This is...a dagger. One of absurd quality too...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Okie-dokie! Well...THAT’S going in the trash!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Wh-What...?!

 

Emily Summers:  
I mean, that thing’s gotta be real dangerous, right?

So...it’d probably be better to dispose of it now rather than later...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fool...! Do you realise this object’s worth...?!

...To throw such a divine specimen in the garbage...

...It would be like summoning Lincoln’s spirit and then spitting in his face...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay, okay! Just...be careful, alright?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Very well. I shall hide it right here behind the altar...

...Only you and I know the secret of its whereabouts. Therefore...you must die...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ack! N-No! Wait, I won’t tell anyone where it is! Promise!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Then I shall trust you, Witch...! But beware...! Bewaaaaare...!

 

**Well then, I guess I won’t be sleeping very well tonight!**

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey, um...Umeko? I wanted to talk to you about something...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Yes...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, last night, what were you doing exactly?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Hm? I was sleeping...

...Why do you ask such questions...?

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No reason! Don’t worry about it!

 

**Huh...Does she not remember chasing Bunko from her room last night?**

**Or is she lying? And if so, why would she lie about that?**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

 

(Leave Cathedral)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we finish familiarising ourselves with this new area! Hopefully, our good friend Kou will recover by then too...or maybe he won’t! Who knows? 
> 
> Also, there will be free time events in this chapter as usual. However, there a couple of story developments to take place before then which potentially may or may not rule out some characters. So, if you want to vote, I suggest voting for multiple characters just in case one of your choices is unavailable!


	40. Chapter 4: The 1000 Mile Night (Daily Life Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our exploration!

 

(Enter Ocean Biome)

 

**OCEAN BIOME**

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-Wha...?! Whoa!

 

**I had to rub my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real.**

**Out of all the biomes I’d seen so far, the environment here was the one I’d missed the most.**

 

Emily Summers:  
It’s...just like a real beach...!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Damn! They really went all out for this one, huh?

To think, they’d put together a real life beach paradise, just for us!

 

Emily Summers:  
It’s beautiful...The glistening water...the golden sand...!

I’ve been to beaches all across the globe...This is like, a complete nostalgia trip!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Really? I’m just glad I got to see one for the first time.

 

**First time? Wait, has Bunko never been to a real beach before...?**

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Bunko, what did you mean by “first time”? Haven’t you been to the ocean before?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Nope. Can’t say I have. Never really got the chance, to tell ya the truth.

 

Emily Summers:  
But...you grew up in Japan, right?

Aren’t you always within eighty miles of the coast wherever you are there?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh, eighty miles is a big distance when ya ain’t got no way to travel, Em.

‘Course, I don’t blame ya for not knowin’ how tha’ feels...

 

Emily Summers:  
I...I guess she’s right.

I’ve always had the money and means to travel since as long as I can remember...

But...not everyone is like that, are they...?

I guess I forgot that.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, anyhoo! I seen it now, haven’t I?

Even if it ain’t real, it’s good enough for me!

 

Emily Summers:  
Bunko...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
But hey! Check this out!

I found some writin’ hidden under the sand here!

I...think it’s written in English. Not my specialty, ya know?

 

**Writing in a biome...written in a different language...?**

**Yep, it’s just like all those other times...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
So? What’s it say, Em?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...let’s see here... “Property of the Australian people”...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh...so this one’s from Australia, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, it figures. They have some of the world’s most beautiful beaches.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Is tha’ right? I’d love to see tha’ someday...

 

(Examine The Ocean)

 

Emily Summers:  
It’s more like a small saltwater lake than anything. It’s just made to look like the ocean.

But still, it’s very realistic. And very beautiful...

 

(Examine Sand)

 

Emily Summers:  
This sand looks like the real deal too...

Just looking at it, makes me want to build a colossal sand sculpture!

I wonder if Yumi would help me with that...

 

(Examine Sign)

 

Emily Summers:  
This sign says “New Jabberwock” on it. I’ll bet Monokuma put was the one who put it here...

But what does “New Jabberwock” even mean...?

Is this just some kind of stupid inside joke?

 

(Leave Ocean Biome)

(Enter Pantry)

 

**PANTRY**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hm...this looks like...a pantry.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Whoa! Did someone say panties?!

*Drooooooooool*

 

Emily Summers:  
E-Ew! What? No, I didn’t say that!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Wahaha! I’m kidding! I’m kidding!

That was just my impression of a slightly hearing impaired pervert.

Yeah, that one’s a real winner down at the ol’ comedy club...

 

**That’s way too specific to be something he does on a regular basis!**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
So...I guess now we know where all the food in the kitchen comes from...

But where does all the food in this pantry come from...?

 

Emily Summers:  
That’s a good point actually.

I wonder if this is all there is, or do they maybe get deliveries from the outside world?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Psh! Goddamn mysteries! I’m so sick of them!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. If only there was someone who’d help us out here...

 

Tintori:  
WHAT IS THIS? A QUESTION? A QUERY? A CONUNDRUM?

YOU ARE IN LUCK, MEATBAGS. I HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO QUENCH YOUR THIRST FOR KNOWLEDGE.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Really? You’ll answer our questions about this room?

 

Tintori:  
CORRECT. YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHERE THE FOOD IN THIS PANTRY COMES FROM?

THEN I SHALL ANSWER. EVERYTHING YOU SEE HERE HAS BEEN IN PLACE FROM THE START.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh. So...no new deliveries?

 

Tintori:  
THAT IS RIGHT. FOOD, JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE, HAS A LIMIT.

BUT DO NOT WORRY. THE FOOD YOU SEE HERE WILL LAST FOR MANY MORE YEARS.

MANY OF YOUR LIVES HOWEVER, WILL NOT.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...So we’re not being delivered new food supplies...

But why? If this truly is The Millennium Project, then...

...Why isn’t it being supported by the outside world at all...?

 

(Talk to Ryotaro)

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Jeez...Canned soup, tinned fish, loads of condiments...

It’s like they were stockpiling for the zombie apocalypse.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...What? Are you serious?

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
I’m always extremely serious...Bwahahaha! Just kidding!

But seriously, it’s still one of many possibilities for what happened to the outside world.

 

**Wait. So was he serious or not?**

 

(Examine Shelves)

 

Emily Summers:  
The shelves are stacked with tons and tons of foodstuffs...

It’s like Tintori said, we definitely won’t be going hungry any time soon.

 

(Leave Pantry)

 

(Enter Warehouse Upper Floor)

 

**WAREHOUSE-UPPER FLOOR**

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Th-This is...

...The warehouse we came through when we first woke up in the facility, right?

But...this area all seems to be on a catwalk far above the warehouse floor.

And...there don’t seem to be any stairs leading down there. That’s pretty inconvenient.

 

(Examine Cargo Crane)

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-Whoa! It’s like one of those crane games you see in arcades!

Except...this one’s really big! Like a real crane!

...I guess that’s what it is now that I think about it. A real crane.

 

(Examine Crane Controls)

 

Emily Summers:  
These look like the levers used to control the crane from this floor...

I better not touch them. I was never any good at those crane games anyhow...

 

(Examine Pod Door)

 

Emily Summers:   
Now this is definitely a different-looking door to all the others. Much more futuristic-looking.

It says... “Exit Pod”...? Ah!

Then maybe...could this be a means of escape? After all this time?

 

Monokuma:  
HALT. MOVE NO CLOSER, HUMAN.

 

Tintori:  
MASTER...ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPERSONATE ME?

 

Monokuma:  
AT MY MASTER’S BIDDING, I HAVE BEEN INSTRUCTED TO GUARD THIS EXIT POD.

 

Tintori:  
I...I HAVE? BUT YOU NEVER GAVE ME THAT INSTRUCTION, MASTER.

 

Emily Summers:  
Guard it? You mean we can really escape by using this exit pod?

 

Tintori:  
ALLOW ME TO EXP—

 

Monokuma:  
SILENCE, IMPOSTER! I AM THE TRUE TINTORI AND SO I WILL EXPLAIN TO THE HUMAN.

 

Tintori:  
BUT...BUT...THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! I THOUGHT I WAS THE REAL TINTORI!

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey! Listen to me! I’m asking you a question!

Just answer me plain and simple! Can we use these pod thingies to escape or not?!

 

Monokuma:  
Oh no no no! Puhuhu!

The exit pods are the only way to leave the facility. However, only a successful blackened may use them.

 

Tintori:  
YOU ARE PROVIDING THE EXPLANATION ANYWAY? AND AS YOUR NORMAL SELF NO LESS?!

 

Emily Summers:  
What do you mean, “Only a successful blackened may use them”? How does that work?

 

Monokuma:  
Well, it’s simple really. Only a successful blackened will be granted access to the pod’s controls!

Until then, you can try all you want but using the pod will be useless!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? In that case...why do you need Tintori to guard them?

 

Monokuma:  
Oh, I don’t.

 

Tintori:  
B-B-B-BUT! HOW COULD YOU...?!

 

Monokuma:  
Yeah, you can investigate these things to your heart’s content actually!

All ya gotta do is scan your e-Handbook over the card reader by the door and you can go in!

 

Emily Summers:  
I see...so I just have to scan my card, huh?

 

*Beep, Beep!*

*ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME, EMILY SUMMERS.*

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What? It even said my name? That’s one advanced door!

 

Monokuma:  
Wonderful, isn’t it?

These pods were originally made specifically for returning subjects to the earth’s surface!

They’re supposed to burrow up to the surface in an emergency...

...That’s why it takes note of who’s scanned their e-Handbook and makes a record of it!

 

Tintori:  
NO MAN GETS LEFT BEHIND. HOW IRONIC THAT THAT WAS ITS ORIGINAL GOAL.

NOW IT IS A MATTER OF “EVERY MAN BUT ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND”!!!!!

 

**I can tell they’re both getting very excited by all this...**

 

Monokuma:  
Welp! Have fun investigating those pods now!

We’ll be busy...doing...um...STUFF!

 

Tintori:  
YES. SO STUFF YOU, HUMAN!

 

Emily Summers:  
God...they could’ve easily summed that all up in a few sentences...

 

(Enter Exit Pod)

 

**EXIT POD**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hm. So this is an...exit pod, huh?

Monokuma said it wouldn’t work no matter what we did...but...

It’s definitely still worth checking out...just in case, right?

 

(Examine Control Panel)

 

Emily Summers:  
The controls for the exit pod...Jeez, there’s a lot more here than I expected...

It looks pretty intuitive though. I think I could work it out given enough time...

 

(Examine Escape Hatch)

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh! It looks like there’s a hatch on the roof!

Hmm...but why is that even necessary? I mean, there’s already the main entrance...

Maybe it’s there in case the door gets stuck. The hatch doesn’t seem to have a card reader on it.

 

*SHUNK*

 

Emily Summers:  
Yep. It seems to open pretty easily. I should close it again for now though.

 

*SHUNK*

 

(Leave Exit Pod)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
There you are, Emily Summers. I’ve been searching for you.

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, hey Narumi. What’s going on?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Everyone appears to have finished their investigation of the new area...

So I’m rounding up everyone to return to the medical bay.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right. Kou’s probably recovered from your disastrous breakfast by now...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Uh! Did I say ”disastrous”? I meant to say...”disadvantageous”!

As in, it’ll be disadvantageous to the next person who makes us breakfast!

Cuz...uh...they certainly won’t be able to beat yours and—!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Stop trying, Ms Summers. You are a terrible liar.

I believe Mr Nakiba has already gone on ahead. Soon the others will follow.

I’m sure Mr Kou will be quite disappointed if you are not there to see him when he wakes up.

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah, you’re right! I should hurry!

Okay! Back to the medical bay!

 

(Go back to the Green Door)

(Examine Green Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
Alright! Let’s just head back through this green door and...!

Huh? Wait a minute...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? Is there a problem?

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well...actually...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey, Em! How’s it goin’?

Huh? Somethin’ wrong with the door?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah...It won’t open...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...“Won’t open”...? Ah, perhaps I’ve drained a little too much of your spiritual energy...

...This has clearly taken a toll on your physical strength...

 

Emily Summers:  
N-No...I don’t think this has anything to do with that...

I think the door’s locked.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Locked? How can that be...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? What’s going on here?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Oh, hey ya lil gremlin! Em says the door’s locked.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
F-First of all, don’t call me a “gremlin”, Freak!

Second, that’s impossible. I watched Nakiba walk through just a second ago!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes...I saw that too.

Did the door just happen to malfunction perhaps?

 

Emily Summers:  
Suddenly, a loud sound interrupted our thoughts.

 

*Bang bang bang!*

 

**It was the sound of someone banging on the green door from the other side.**

**And following that, we heard a muffled voice belonging to a certain comedian...**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
H-Hey! What the hell happened? The door just up and closed!

 

*Bang bang bang!*

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey, are you guys still there? Why’d the door close like that?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Nakiba? Can you hear me?

The door seems to have locked on its own somehow. We’re trapped on this side.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
WH-WHAT?! Aw man...

I...I didn’t even get to tell you my sick joke about the colour green!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise then...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Alright, I’ll handle this!

Lemme...just go and grab Kou and Yumi. Then we’ll work this thing out!

Okay! I’ll be back in a minute!

 

**We patiently waited for Ryotaro to return on the other side of the door...**

**Soon enough, we heard the muffled sounds of approaching footsteps.**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
We’re here! How are you guys holding up?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
We’re fine! You?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
E-Everyone’s okay! Don’t worry, we’ll try and get this door open!

 

Kou:  
That is, if it can actually open...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch! That annoying scepticism...! Looks Like Kou’s back in action for now.

 

Emily Summers:  
Kou! What do you mean by: “if it can actually open”?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Could it be...that this was a deliberate act?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Ya mean Monokuma spilt us up on purpose?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...If that’s the case, he could have been a little more even with the spread...

...There are five of us on this side. And four of those five are female...

...While there are only three on the other side. Two male and one female...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, and apart from that, they have access to almost the whole facility...

...while we’re stuck with only the new area.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Hey! You guys still there?!

Maybe we should call Monokuma so he can fix the door for us!

Assuming...you know...that this is an accident like I hope it is.

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! G-Good idea, Ryotaro!

Monokuma controls this entire facility! So if anyone can fix this, it’s—!

 

**Yumi was unable to finish her sentence.**

**Because at that moment, we heard a familiar sound.**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Ahem! Pardonnez moi! May I have your attention please?

Everyone please make your way to the warehouse as soon as possible! This is very important!

Especially if you happen to be one of the unfortunate lot trapped on the other side of the green door!

Puhuhu! Once you’re all there, I will explain the situation thoroughly! Until then!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The...warehouse?

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh yeah! There was a way to access the top floor of the warehouse from this side!

...That’s probably where Monokuma wants us to go.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
If both sides can access the warehouse, then...

For now, that’s probably the only place both teams can see each other.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Teams? Oh...I getcha!

Then, we should be called G-Team! With the “G” standing for “green”!

And meanwhile, they can be F-Team! With the “F” standing for “facility”!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I-I didn’t literally mean teams, you idiot!

But fine, that might make things a bit easier I suppose...

 

Emily Summers:  
Did you guys hear all of that?!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Got it! So we’re the F-Team, huh? Sounds like a shitty spoof comedy action movie but...

Whatever! We’ll see you at the warehouse, G-Team!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Then let’s depart. Monokuma won’t like being kept waiting.

And I must admit, I’m curious about his reasons for splitting us up like this...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, me too.

 

**Though I’ve got a very bad feeling about it...**

 

(Go to the Warehouse)

 

**WAREHOUSE-UPPER FLOOR**

 

**When I got to the warehouse, Yoshikazu, Bunko, Narumi And Umeko we’re already there.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Where’s F-Team at? They said they’d be here!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
The upper floor of the warehouse can’t be accessed from the ground floor, moron...

If F-Team are gonna show up, they’ll probably be...

 

**As Yoshikazu said that, he peered over the guardrail beside us...**

**He then beckoned the rest of us closer with a small but commanding hand.**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...They’re all the way down there.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh my...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?!

 

**I hadn’t noticed it before, but between us and the ground floor of the warehouse...**

**...Was a deadly fifty foot drop.**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Ohoho...How terrifying...!

...A mere human is a weak, fragile thing...

...A simple fall from this height would certainly end one’s life...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ya better not be foreshadowin’ somethin’ there, Creepy Gal!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch. How annoying.

I guess simply jumping down isn’t going to be an option...

I’d ask one of you freaks to test it, but I don’t wanna be held accountable for any of your deaths.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see. How thoughtful of you, Mr Shibamura...

 

???:  
Yooooo! Is anybody up there?!

Sorry, my super high jumping boots must be malfunctioning!

Can you guys come out where we can see you?

 

Emily Summers:  
That voice...is that Ryotaro?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, right on cue.

It seems that F-Team has arrived on the ground floor.

 

**We all peered over the edge once again so we could see our companions.**

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Oh! I think I can see them!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Aw damn. I can’t see any of their faces properly!

How am I supposed to know which of those beautiful G-Team babes I’m speaking to now?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Moron! I’m up here too, you know!

 

Kou:  
Well, we’re all here as promised.

Now the only one still left to show is...

 

Monokuma:  
Do not fear, my poor lost lambs!

For I am the shepherd who will guide you home! 

 

[Monokuma descends from above as he is being carried by Tintori. The pair of them settle halfway between where F-Team and G-Team are standing with Tintori still desperately flapping his wings to hold Monokuma up.]

 

Monokuma:  
That’s right! You asked and I shall deliver! The reason for your current predicament is—

 

Tintori:  
M-MASTER! I...I AM STRUGGLING TO HOLD YOU UP IN THIS POSITION...!

MIGHT WE FIND SOMEWHERE TO LAND BEFORE YOU BEGIN YOUR SPEECH?

 

Monokuma:  
Yes! It’s time to talk about your new motive!

 

Kou:  
A...motive? This soon?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Wh-Why...? We only just finished the last class trial!

This is...definitely out of line! It has to be, right?

 

Monokuma:  
Eh? Since when do YOU guys make the rules?

 

Tintori:  
M-MASTER! PLEASE! I...REALLY...CAN’T HOLD ON...MUCH LONGER...!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
This motive of yours...

...Is that the reason why we have been separated into two groups like this...?

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu! It is indeed! How perceptive of you, Miss Ultimate Occultist!

And here I was thinking you had your head too far up the spirit world’s ass to listen!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...The spirit world cannot be defined by such familiar human concepts as an “ass”...

...You have much to learn still, foolish yokai...!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
That aside...

Uh...how does splitting us up like this make us want to kill each other exactly?

 

Monokuma:  
Oh, don’t worry about that!

Splitting you up was a mere hors d’oeuvre! Now, it’s on to the main course!

 

**And that’s when it happened. I began hearing a dull hissing sound from somewhere nearby.**

**...And a new unfamiliar scent invaded our nostrils.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
*Cough* *Cough* Wh-What the hell is this?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...This...could it be...sleeping gas...?

 

Monokuma:  
GAHAHAHAHA! You wish!

Actually, this is as far from sleeping gas as you can get!

Behold! My patented Monokuma brand, highly experimental...

...Insomnia Gas!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-Wha...?

 

**Insomnia gas...? What in the world does that mean?**

**What...has Monokuma done to us...?**

 

Monokuma:  
So long as you’re exposed to this gas, you will be unable to go to sleep!

No matter how tired you are, no matter how much you want it, sleep will not come!

Do you know what happens to people when they get deprived of rest like this...?

...They tend to go a little bit craaaaaazy!

GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You...You wish to drive us to insanity? Is that it...?

You believe that taking away a basic need like this will incite a murder...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Oh, so THIS is why you let us sleep in this morning.

You wanted us all to have one last good night’s rest before subjecting us to this torture.

Hmph. I have to hand it to you, Monokuma. That’s a pretty clever trick...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Um...What are you guys talking about exactly?

It may just be me being ignorant again...but what’s this about a g-gas?

I...can’t smell anything different.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah...

Hey Monokuma, I don’t think your gas worked down here! I don’t feel any different!

 

Kou:  
Unless...that was deliberate...

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Huh?

 

Monokuma:  
Ah yes. I nearly forgot to mention...

You lucky few on F-Team will be exempt from this motive!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
E-Exempt?! Wait, that’s a thing?!

 

Monokuma:  
The Insomnia Gas will be pumped throughout the area beyond the green door.

...That includes the upper floor of the warehouse, but not the ground floor...

...That way, only poor little G-Team will feel the gas’s effects!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Th-The hell?! That ain’t fair at all!

You motherfucker! Ya can’t afford to be picky about who gets affected by the motive!

It’s meant to be an even playin’ field, ain’t it?

 

Monokuma:  
When did I ever say that? Isn’t that just your “assumption”...?

If killing games were “fair”, every death would have some sort of meaning!

But death in itself is meaningless! So therein lies the contradiction!

...Do you follow my logic?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That logic is...twisted, to say the least...

 

Tintori:  
MASTER! YOUR MAGNIFICENT FORM IS TOO MUCH FOR ME ANYMORE!

I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO FALL IF YOU DO NOT WRAP THIS UP!

 

Monokuma:  
Well anyway, have fun trying to stay awake for the rest of your lives! Not that you have a choice...

If you guys on G-Team wanna sleep again, you know what you have to do!

And with that, I leave—

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU........!!!!

 

*CRASH!*

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Oh...I guess Tintori wasn’t kidding after all...

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
U-Um! Don’t worry everyone!

We, F-Team, will find a way to help you! I think...

 

Kou:  
Monokuma’s very thorough, so it will definitely be hard but...

Yeah. We’ll try! Hang in there everyone!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Then that should be our goal as well.

Search for a method to escape this gas. At all costs.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, otherwise I dunno how long we’ll last.

I definitely ain’t goin’ crazy! Not today. Not tomorrow. Not any day.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Yes. That would be...unfortunate...

 

**With our plans for now set in stone, I returned to my...**

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait, I just realised...

Our dorm rooms are on the other side of the green door!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Of course. I mean, it’s not like we’ll be needing them for now anyway, so...

 

Emily Summers:  
B-But! I mean, I gotta have somewhere to myself!

Otherwise...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? I never knew you valued your privacy this much, Ms Summers.

But may I propose you go on this venture of yours later?

It’s still rather early in the day after all...

 

Emily Summers:  
O...Okay.

But I’m not gonna just accept this right away!

I’m gonna find a nice space to myself where I can get some shut-eye!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Shut-eye...?

So...you believe that the bear is bluffing about this motive...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Of course he is! You can’t keep someone awake forever! It’s impossible!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heh. “Impossible” she says...

But I think we’ve learned by now that what is and isn’t impossible in the real world...

...Is irrelevant inside this facility.

Just think about that for a bit. If you think your unremarkable little mind can handle it.

 

**Grrr...! Irrelevant, huh? We’ll see about that!**

***Sigh* Well, for now...**

**...I guess I’ll just wait here in the warehouse for everyone to leave...**

 

Emily Summers:  
I shouldn’t just waste time here. I need to do something productive!

And then a bit later, I’ll look for a place to rest!

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to the Pantry)

**PANTRY**

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I’m no stranger to staying awake for long periods of time...

But if what Monokuma says about this gas is true, even my limits may be tested...

 

**Should I spend some time with Narumi?**

 

**\- Hang out with Narumi**  
\- Go somewhere else

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Let us make sure to conserve our energy. We may need it soon.

 

**I spent some time discussing recent events with Narumi.**

**It didn't feel like much, but it looks like we bonded a little.**

 

[Would you like to give Narumi a present?]

**\- Yes**  
\- No

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. How considerate of you, Emily Summers.

You must have spent a fortune on this. I'll be sure to return the favour for you.

 

**Actually, all it costed were a few Monocoins…**

**Well, even despite her not really showing it, I can tell she really appreciates that gift!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Hey Narumi! There’s something I wanted to ask you about!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? And what would that be, Ms Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, how did you become an attorney in the first place?

Don’t people usually need a university degree to do that?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You are correct. Usually, that would be the case.

But I have, how should we say...connections in the world of law.

Connections that allow me to practice law without a degree.

 

Emily Summers:  
I see...so you must know some real bigwigs in the industry!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
My grandfather was a head judge in the high court of Japan...

My father is the current chief of the Tokyo police force...

...And my mother is the warden of one of the largest prisons in the world.

Compared to them, my status as a fledgling defence attorney is completely unimpressive.

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wow! I guess you’re right, given that context...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

**Huh? Did I say something wrong?**

**Narumi just gave me a dirty look all of a sudden...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
My goal...is to surpass each and every one of them...

...And I mean to do it the right way.

I won’t become like them...I will be better...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...Narumi? Is something wrong?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all.

Regardless, it was my grandfather who allowed me to take the bar exam early.

...But I passed it on my own merits. I didn’t need any help with that.

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, that’s good.

At least you’re qualified for the position. It could’ve been bad if you weren’t.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. I am very much qualified to defend my own clients...

I wouldn’t be called the Ultimate Attorney if that were not the case.

I mean, that’s just basic common sense, isn’t it, Emily Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah. You’re right.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Doubting one’s own abilities can only lead to disaster.

That is why, as Ultimates, we must trust in our own talents. No matter what.

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah...I know...

 

**Hmm, for someone who doesn’t doubt their own abilities...**

**...It really sounds like Narumi’s trying hard to encourage herself more than me.**

**But that couldn’t be the case, right? I mean, she’s so confident in everything else!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. Why am I lecturing you like this? You’re obviously quite confident in your own talent.

...That’s clear from how easily you are able to converse with me.

I apologise, Ms Summers. I suppose I just can’t help bossing people around...

That is a character flaw of mine and one I wish to correct posthaste.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Right...

Um, Narumi, I understand the pressure you feel...

You know, to measure up to your family and all, but—

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers. It would behoove you to leave my family out of this.

Without them, I would never have got to where I am today, it is true...

...But I have no desire to “measure up” to them. None whatsoever.

 

**Narumi walked off.**

**I hope I didn’t pry too much into her personal life.**

**But even so, I think I understand her a bit more now...**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Narumi’s subject profile has been updated]

**\--------------------------------------------------------  
1.  
Narumi Nagatsuka  
Height: 176cm  Weight: 55kg  
Chest: 85cm  Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: August 23  
Likes: Textbooks  
Dislikes: Egg Salad  
Special Notes: Ultimate Attorney**

**2.**  
Narumi attempts to put her thoughts before her emotions in any situation. She dislikes the way in which people can often be governed by their feelings and so she tries to avoid falling into the same trap wherever possible.

**3.**  
Narumi has family members in several high up law positions. It was her grandfather who allowed her to take the bar exam to become an attorney. I feel like Narumi wants to prove her worth to her family by her own merits.  
 **\--------------------------------------------------------**

  
**With nowhere else to go, I returned to the warehouse...**

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to awake-a-thon! 
> 
> Now then, as Emily is cut off from three of her friends, only individuals from G-Team, (Narumi, Yoshikazu, Bunko and Umeko), will be eligible for our next free time events! If you wish to vote for a character for us to spend time with next time, it will have to be someone from that group.


	41. Chapter 4: The 1000 Mile Night (Daily Life Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see if this whole insomnia gas thing is true or not!

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10:00 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

Well, sweet dreams to all those who CAN dream anyway...

 

**If Monokuma is telling us the truth, I guess I won’t be sleeping tonight...**

**Even so, I should try and rest all that I can.**

**But...where should I do that exactly? I need to find a nice quiet place...**

 

(Exit Warehouse Upper Floor)

 

(Talk to Umeko)

 

Emily Summers:  
Evening, Umeko.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...And so it begins...

...Our lives of torment begin now...! Such pain...! Such sorrow...!

And yet...death eludes me still...

 

**Hmm...She seems like she’s back to normal tonight...**

**Well, as normal as Umeko can be, that is.**

 

[Flashback]

 

Umeko Kuroku?:  
…You…you are the ones responsible for my demise…

…In the name of justice, I will destroy you villains…!

 

[End Flashback]

 

**It definitely did seem like she was possessed at that time...**

**And yet, Umeko never mentioned it once today... Doesn’t she remember it?**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Ahyaaaah!

 

Emily Summers:  
EEEK!

Wh-Why did you scream like that just now?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Your aura...it is far too bright...!

...Not to mention incredibly loud...

 

Emily Summers:  
My...aura?

Um, I’m sorry if you thought I was being loud, but...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
I will never attain the proper peace and quiet I need to rest with you nearby...!

Begone Witch! BEGONE!

 

**...I really can’t tell if she’s serious or not.**

**But...I better do what she says if I don’t want her to bite my head off!**

 

(Go to the Cathedral)

 

**CATHEDRAL**

 

Emily Summers:  
Ahh...Yeah, this seems like a good place.

 

**Finding a nice spot in a corner of the cathedral, I made myself comfortable.**

**It was difficult without any proper bedding supplies, but I made it work somehow.**

 

Emily Summers:  
There! And now...I just gotta go to sleep! Just like usual!

A gas that keeps people from going to sleep? There’s no way that’s possible!

*Yawn* There’s...no way...

...

 

**I shut my eyes and let myself breathe gently in and out...**

**I knew that I couldn’t force it. I just had to relax and let sleep take me...**

**That’s right. Clear my mind of all thoughts and just sleep...**

**Sleepy...sleepy time...sleep...sleeeeeeeeep...**

**...**

**...**

**...Sleep.**

**Sleep.**

**Sleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleep!**

**SLEEP! SLEEP! SLEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**SLEEP! GODDAMNIT GO TO SLEEP! SLEEEEEEEP!**

 

Emily Summers:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!

What the hell is wrong with me?! Why I can’t I fall asleep?!

 

**Is this gas...really real?! Can I not sleep no matter how hard I try?!**

**I guess it’s possible. I’ve seen weirder things while at this facility, but...**

**But I actually am reeeeeally tired! How am I supposed to cope with this?**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ah! There she is!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I had a feeling she might attempt it. Even under these circumstances...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What are you guys doing here?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
God...you really are thick...

We’re having a strategy meeting. Obviously.

 

Emily Summers:  
A strategy meeting? What for?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No doubt you’ve realised by now that Monokuma’s threat is in fact, very real.

We will not be allowed to sleep until a murder occurs. That is the fact of the matter.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
That’s why we need to figure out a way around this. And soon.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Ggh...

 

**...What’s wrong with Umeko? She seems...more fidgety than usual...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay, well...do you guys have any suggestions?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well...the way I see it, there seems to be only two options.

 

**Two options...?**

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Emily Summers:  
What are the two options, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It’s simple.

Option one: We find a way to transport ourselves to the other side of the green door.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ah! Yer right!

There’s no gas over there, so if we found a way to that side, the motive’d have no effect!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Don’t be ridiculous...

...There is no guarantee a method of that nature exists...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hrmm. Ya might be right about tha’...

But we still gotta try lookin’, right?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah, totally!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
But, in the likely event that there is no safe way to cross over to the other side...

...We might have to go with option two.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay...what’s option two?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Heeheehee...

What else? We get rid of one of those freakish mascots.

...With force, naturally.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
A-Are you serious?! Yer bringin’ this up again?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...This...idea of yours is absurd...! Those creatures cannot be defeated...!

...We have seen this for ourselves...!

 

[Flashback]

 

Goro Shippuden:  
Not so fast, Tintori. We may not be able to harm Monokuma...

BUT WE CAN CERTAINLY DESTROY YOOOOOOOOOOUUU!!!

 

**Saying that, Goro took the giant block he was holding and...**

 

*BOOM!*

 

Tintori:  
ARGH. IMPOSSIBLE. MY WINGS. THEY ARE MALFUNCTIONING.

 

[End Flashback]

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Tintori was attacked with the full strength of the Ultimate Ninja...

...And yet, even that was not enough to fell that beast. What chance do we have...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well, unlike that moron...

...We have our brains. Well, some of us do at least.

All we need to do is figure out Monokuma and Tintori’s weakness. And use that against them.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. It is just like the previous motive.

Everyone has a weakness. Even a robot bear or bird.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
As for which of them we should target...I say it should be Tintori.

 

Emily Summers:  
Why him?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tintori is Monokuma’s executioner. Monokuma is borderline powerless without him.

Apart from that, Tintori is stupid. He would be far easier than Monokuma to ensnare in a trap.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. I agree with that.

 

Emily Summers:  
...

...Um, I might be wrong but...

It seems like you two had already worked all this out prior to this meeting.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah! Yer like some kinda dynamic superpowered duo or somethin’!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
D-Don’t you dare put me on the same level as some lowly attorney!

But...it’s true that we’ve already discussed this at some length.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Shibamura told me his plan after the third class trial ended.

He hopes to form something of a group to fight back against Monokuma.

 

Emily Summers:  
A group that fights back against Monokuma?

Um...isn’t that kind of what we already are...?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Feh! Not even close.

On your own, you idiots have only succeeded in allowing half of us to die.

But with my help, we can finally take action and stop the killings!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y-Your help?! Like we need your help for tha’!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Basic statistics show that you do. I’ve already recruited Nagatsuka here to my cause.

We, the Ultimate Rebellion will crush this killing game in record time!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ultimate...Rebellion...?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu...The hounds chosen to guard the underworld need bark and bite in equal measure...

...And unfortunately, you are lacking in one of those aspects, young one...

...I will be watching from the sidelines. Your failure will be most satisfying...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Wh-What?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Kuroku...I beg you to reconsider.

Mr Shibamura’s views may be harsh, but I firmly believe his heart is in the right place.

This may be...the only chance we have in this killing game.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Oh? And here I thought that you at least had some spine, Lawyer...

...This mere human child will only lead you astray...I can guarantee that fact...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...I see. If that is your choice, you may leave the meeting, Ms Kuroku.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Very well.

...An Ultimate Rebellion...How fascinating the minds of the young can be at times...

 

**Umeko left the cathedral at her usual pace, the large doors creaking slowly closed behind her.**

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch. It doesn’t matter.

Her “Ultimate Occultist” talent won’t be useful to us anyway...

But a linguist and a professional thief on the other hand...They might have some merit...

Well? What do you say?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ya can count me in! This sounds right up my alley!

I’ve been lookin’ for an opportunity to kick some ass in here!

And ‘sides, ya can’t have a proper party without a thief class!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Excellent. Then only Ms Summers remains.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...well...

Thanks...but I think I’ll have to decline for now.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? I see. That is disappointing.

But...it is your prerogative. We won’t force you to—

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
H-Hold on a minute! You can’t refuse us!

Kuroku is one thing, but you’re at least semi-useful in the class trials!

What reason could you possibly have for decking such a perfect opportunity?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, seriously!

C’mon Em! What gives?

 

Emily Summers:  
Look, I wanna help defeat Monokuma as much as anyone...

But this is way too dangerous! If we defy Monokuma now, we’ll just get executed on the spot!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Well duh! Of course we all know that!

What, would you rather wait until someone snaps and another murder happens?

You damn coward! I don’t even—!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That is quite enough, Mr Shibamura.

Ms Summers has a point. This rebellion may be extremely dangerous...

If she wishes to wait until a better time, she is right to do so.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah. Thanks, Narumi...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Although...I hope you don’t wait too long, Emily Summers...

You may regret your decision if you do.

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Uh...!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
*Sigh* Well, this is annoying.

Since we’re separated from F-Team at the moment, it could be difficult to get them to join.

..Especially if we’re to do it in secret.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
In that case, it will just have to be the three of us for now.

Ms Kamio, can we count on you to be discreet in our operations?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh! Course ya can!

I know I might be a bit of a loudmouth, but when on the job, ya won’t even notice I’m there!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Excellent.

Well, Ms Summers, we have some planning to do. Now, if you’ll excuse us...

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah, wait! I was here first, you know!

Can’t you find somewhere else to continue your meeting—?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Jeez...Shut up and get out, would you?! We’re not negotiating with a coward!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Sorry Em...Try to get some rest or somethin’ though!

...Things’re only gonna get harder from here on out!

 

Emily Summers:  
Right...okay...

 

**Having been evicted from my temporary residence, I began searching for a new one.**

**Eventually, I found myself alone in the pantry.**

 

**PANTRY**

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sigh* Well, this is pretty cosy, I guess...

Ggh...

...I was only trying to keep everyone safe, and I got treated like a coward because of it...

Maybe I should’ve joined Yoshikazu’s little group after all...I dunno...

...I’m so tired...and even after I got to sleep in for a while this morning...

...But I can’t go to sleep. No matter how hard I try, I can’t.

I guess the only thing I can do is stare at the ceiling and think...

...

 

**I laid awake in that pantry for what felt like days, but was probably more like hours.**

**I tried falling asleep a few more times, but to no avail.**

**I could already feel the exhaustion creeping up on me. I wasn’t used to this lifestyle.**

**I often got jet lag when traveling overseas, but this was somehow much worse.**

**The feeling of a never ending day...or an unforgiving night...**

**...It was like nothing I’d ever experienced before.**

**...**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Rise and shine everyone! It is now 7:00 a.m!

Let's all do our best today, huh?

Oh, and to all you brave souls on G-Team, just a reminder...

You can sleep whenever you want! But first, someone’s gotta die!

...If you don’t want that someone to be you, you know what you gotta do!

 

Emily Summers:  
Nnrgh...So that bastard thinks he can toy with me, does he?!

Ah! No, wait...I just gotta calm down. Deep breaths, Emily. Deep breaths.

Don’t let him get to you. You’re just irritable because you’re tired.

I have to do something to take my mind off things! Think Emily! Think!

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Move to Cathedral)

 

(Talk to Umeko Kuroku)

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
So...that child wishes to rebel against the inevitable, does he...?

...This is...foolish. An act borne from the denial stage of grief...

 

**Should I spend some time with Umeko?**

 

 **\- Hang out with Umeko**  
\- Go somewhere else

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Time is running out for all of us...

...Let us be sure to make the most of it...

 

**I spent some time with Umeko...**

**I think we grew a little closer today.**

 

[Would you like to give Umeko a present?]

 **\- Yes**  
\- No

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Where...did you get this...?

...An object this perfect shouldn't exist...I may have to destroy it to bring back balance...

 

**That's worrying. But I think she really likes it in her own unique way!**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Now then, Witch. The time has come.

...Tell me the results of your spiritual experience.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

Oh! You mean the whole power spot thing?

Well, to be honest, I haven’t really noticed anything...different since then...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Truly...?

Hmm...Then perhaps your spiritual powers have yet to fully awaken...

...You are disgustingly out of touch with the spirit world...! How disappointing...

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well, I mean...

You never actually told me what was supposed to happen afterwards.

Was I supposed to feel something? Or maybe a ghost was meant to visit me?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Do not be foolish. Did you not say it yourself...?

...A power spot can have a variety of effects...You must have noticed some change...

...If you say you did not, it is entirely your fault...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-Wha...? H-Hold on a second!

 

**I expected she’d have an actual explanation to what the power spot actually did...**

**But she just ended up ridiculing me for not noticing it myself!**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...There is nothing for it...

We will simply have to move on to the next stage...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Next...stage? W-Wait! There’s a next stage?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...An assistant of the Ultimate Occultist cannot be permitted to be lacking in spiritual power...!

...Therefore, I will have you hold this.

 

**Umeko handed me a small orange rock with a smooth texture. It’s pretty, but...**

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...What is this?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...A holy stone. It holds tremendous spiritual energy...

Carry it with you wherever you go, Witch...but beware...!

Sometimes, the power may be too much to be contained within the stone and it may shatter...!

...If a stray shard flies up into your eye, the damage may be irreparable...!

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I’ll be careful! I promise!

So...this stone will give me spiritual power?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Certainly. Unlike the power spot, this will be unlikely to fail...!

...And if it does, I’m afraid you cannot be permitted to live...

Or at the very least, I will disown you as my assistant...!

 

Emily Summers:  
That’s pretty harsh.

But I guess if she has no use for me, there’s not much point in sticking around.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay, well...

If I can’t be your assistant, I hope we can at least stay friends!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...!

Fufufu...You hell damned fool...

You know as well as I that the living and the dead cannot coexist under normal circumstances...

...So the very idea that they could possibly be “friends” is completely laughable...!

No, if you fail this next test, we will not see each other again, that I can assure you...

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, I see...

Then, I guess I’ll just have to try hard not to fail this next test!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Very good. But do remember that the secret is not to try...

...Rather, let the spirit energy flow through you. Do not try to resist it...

...You have the potential. I am sure of it...

 

Emily Summers:  
Umeko...

Thank you. I’ll make sure to heed your advice!

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Umeko’s subject profile has been updated]

**\--------------------------------------------------------  
** 1.  
Umeko Kuroku  
Height: 166cm  Weight: 52kg  
Chest: 82cm  Blood Type: O  
Birthday: October 30  
Likes: Fire, Needles  
Dislikes: Humanity, Sunlight  
Special Notes: Ultimate Occultist 

**2.**  
She comes off as very standoffish but it seems like  
she's really enthusiastic about her so-called abilities.  
I'm skeptical about the legitimacy of her claims of  
course, but I was still roped into being her assistant.

 **3.**  
I got some firsthand experience with how Umeko  
works through the use of a “power spot” she found. I  
definitely started to see a new side of her while we  
were doing this. It was a brighter side than before.

 **4.**  
After the power spot failed to provide the results she  
had hoped for, Umeko lashed out at me in anger. She  
was still willing to give me another chance however  
but said she would cut all ties if I failed her again.  
**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Soon enough, I left the cathedral and returned to the pantry...**

 

**PANTRY**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, I suppose that woke me up a little...

Aw, who am I kidding? My knees feel like they’re about to give out from under me!

I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if I started hallucinating about the dead right now...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Greetings, my corporeal colleague...

 

Emily Summers:  
Eeeeeeek! It begiiiiins!

O-Oh...It’s just you, Umeko.

Um, what are you doing here?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I was searching for a morsel with which to quench my insatiable hunger...

...Is it necessary to pay you every time I wish to do this...?

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah, no! No, not at all.

This is just where I uh...“live” now, I guess.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I see...I myself cannot relate to something as asinine as “living”...

 

**I...knew she’d say something like that...**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...However, it occurs to me that there was a message I had to deliver to you.

...It comes from that suspicious one who hates the light. The vampyre...!

 

Emily Summers:  
...Come again?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...He calls himself Kou. But we all know that that is a mere illlusion...!

That’s right! His true name is Kosferatu...! And he wishes to feast on your blood...!

 

Emily Summers:  
So...Kou has something to tell me? What is it about?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

...Very well...ignore my warnings if you dare...

...He awaits you in the warehouse. There, you may speak freely...

...But beware, Emily Summers! I will not help if he intends to kill you...!

 

**Umeko’s being her usual self, I see...**

**Hm, if what she says is true, and Kou has something to tell me, I shouldn’t keep him waiting.**

 

(Go to Warehouse Door)

 

(Examine Warehouse Door)

 

Emily Summers:  
Hmm...I wonder what Kou wants to say...?

He’s always so mysterious. I kinda wish he could speak more plainly about things like this...

Well, let’s see what it’s all about, shall we?

 

**I placed my hand on the door handle, and just as I was about to enter...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah! Ms Summers!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Oh, hey Narumi. What are you doing here?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I was...going for a walk. Why are you about to enter the warehouse?

 

Emily Summers:  
I um, was about to meet up with Kou, actually.

He said he had something to tell me. Do you wanna come along?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see...he wanted to tell you something, did he...?

I do not wish to intrude on your conversation. By all means, go ahead, Ms Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay, thanks! I’ll just be going then...

 

**As I turned away, I felt a firm hand on my arm.**

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Uh? Was there something else, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No, no, nothing at all. Except...

 

Emily Summers:  
Except...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ahem. I have been thinking about Mr Kou’s recent actions, you see...

I admit I was suspicious of him during the last class trial and rightfully so.

His actions were reckless and dangerous. Moving a body without telling anyone...

...They spoke to a certain lack of trust within the man...

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...well, that’s just the type of person Kou is!

He’s the cautious type, you know! B-But he still has the best intentions!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers, I ask you this as a sincere friend...

Be wary of Mr Kou. I fear our wellbeing may not be his greatest priority.

I’ve seen his sort before. He lives for the truth no matter what it takes to get there.

And if he does anything that you deem suspicious, you must act accordingly.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-Where the hell is this coming from?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm?

 

Emily Summers:  
I dunno if the lack of sleep is affecting your brain, Narumi...

But Kou is our friend! There’s no point in distrusting him after all he’s done for us!

And I can decide that for myself thank you very much!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

...Very well then. Enjoy your chat.

 

**Saying that, Narumi left. She was still cool and composed as ever.**

**What is she saying? Be wary of Kou? Has she lost her mind?!**

**Although...that said...**

 

[Flashback to the image of Kou laughing maniacally in Emily’s dream]

 

**That dream I had...**

**Ugh...whatever...I’ve kept him waiting long enough.**

 

**WAREHOUSE- UPPER FLOOR**

 

Emily Summers:  
Now let’s see...

If Kou’s waiting for me, he should be down there...

 

**I peered over the edge of the railing just as I had the day before...**

**...And sure enough...**

 

Kou:  
Ah, is that you, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
Key, Kou! Umeko said you’d be here.

 

Kou:  
Oh, I’m glad my message managed to get through. I admit I had a few doubts...

But anyway, now that you’re here, I need to tell you what I found.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Hold on a second!

Um, aren’t you forgetting something?

 

Kou:  
Forgetting something? I...hope not...

If there’s something I’ve forgotten, you should tell me. My amnesia may be returning...

 

**What? Is he serious right now?**

 

Emily Summers:  
I’m talking about me! And everyone else up here, you know?

Our “situation”...?!

Aren’t you gonna ask “How is everything up there? Are you all alright?”

 

Kou:  
O-Oh. Right...

Um, how is everything up there? Are you all alright?

 

Emily Summers:  
Jeez...you’re terrible at this...

 

Kou:  
I’m sorry. I guess I was just distracted by what I found...

 

Emily Summers:  
Well then, I guess I better ask. What have you found, Kou?

 

Kou:  
Well, I decided to check the locker room again...

Now that there have been three more casualties, I expected more lockers to open up.

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! That’s right!

So...Akira, Goro, Koko and Jinta’s lockers should have opened now, right?

 

Kou:  
Yes. They were all open when I checked.

 

Emily Summers:  
A-And? Did you find out anything?!

 

Kou:  
Well, as I suspected, Akira, Goro and Koko’s lockers didn’t have much of value...

...You know, aside from a few of their belongings.

But the last one, that one had piqued my interest for awhile now...

 

Emily Summers:  
Jinta’s locker. That’s the one you mean, isn’t it?

After all, he was the one who told us about this “Spawn of Despair” thing...

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinta Azumaya:  
A hint huh? Hah! That sounds reasonable enough.

Very well! I'll just say this:

The password is the full name of the one they call: “The Spawn of Despair.”

…There! That's all you're getting!

 

Kou:  
The…Spawn of Despair…?

 

[End Flashback]

 

Kou:  
I wanted to find out where exactly he learned about it.

He was pretty vague about it. It could have been before or after he accessed the computer.

 

Emily Summers:  
Aha! Then, was there maybe a clue amongst Jinta’s belongings?

 

Kou:  
In regards to that, well...

I’d like you to see for yourself.

 

Emily Summers:  
See for myself...? What does that—?

 

Kou:  
Can you control the cargo crane from up there?

If you could, that would make things much easier...

 

Emily Summers:  
The...cargo crane? Um, yeah. Sure I can.

Why? Is there something you want me to lift up here?

 

**And then it hit me.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh. Oh! OH! Hey! I just had a thought!

Maybe I could use the crane to lift YOU up here, Kou!

Or...alternatively...I could get someone to lift ME down there!

 

Kou:  
Wh-What? Emily, I don’t know if that’s—

 

Emily Summers:  
We gotta try it! And we could even make it safer...if...I know!

I’ll get inside one of those exit pods and get someone to take me down there using the crane!

Then I can get back to my room and sleep! Yes, this could work!

 

Monokuma:  
Ah! You’re right! That COULD work!

 

Tintori:  
COULD IT WORK, MASTER?

 

Monokuma:  
It could, Tintori! It could! It could! It could!

 

Tintori:  
IT COULD, COULDN’T IT? OH HAPPY DAY!

 

Kou:  
...I was afraid they might turn up.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What are you two doing here? You’re not gonna try to stop me, are you?

 

Tintori:  
STUDENTS HAVE COMPLETE FREEDOM AS LONG AS THEY DO NOT BREAK ANY RULES.

HMMMMMMMMMMM...WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS PREDICAMENT, MASTER?

 

Monokuma:  
Well, clearly I’m gonna have to add another rule, Tintori, my old buddy!

Yup yup! Looks like we got here just in time!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ack!

 

**Dammit! I guess I was careless...**

 

Monokuma:  
Okay, now let’s see here! Henceforth, I decree the following:

“Using the cargo crane to move participants between floors is strictly prohibited!”

...That should do it, I think!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! Please?

I was um, just kidding! Yeah, I wasn’t really gonna try using the crane to...

 

Monokuma:  
Oh? Oh no! I’m so sorry!

See, the thing is, I can’t undo a rule when I’ve already made it official...

So, regardless of whether you were “kidding” or not, it’s prohibited now!

 

Tintori:  
NOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS BEEEEEEEEEEE?!

HOW WAS THAT, MASTER? WAS MY PERFORMANCE HAMMY ENOUGH FOR YOU?

 

Monokuma:  
Indeed it was Tintori! Thank you for that!

Well anyways, be seein’ ya! Enjoy the sleepless nights ahead!

 

Emily Summers:  
Crap...I messed up...

Maybe if I’d been more discreet about it, Monokuma wouldn’t have...

 

Kou:  
Don’t worry about it, Emily. It wasn’t your fault.

We can still use the crane to deliver objects between the two floors. Just not people.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah...I guess so.

So, you want to give me something, right? A clue that Jinta was holding on to?

 

Kou:  
That’s right. I want to see what you make of it.

Could you send down one of those exit pods using the crane? I’ll place it inside.

 

Emily Summers:  
Well...okay. I’ll try.

 

**I kinda wish I’d practiced on that crane game in the arcade before doing this...**

**Taking hold of the crane controls, I quickly got a feel for how the mechanism worked.**

**I could move the crane along an x-axis, a y-axis, and a z-axis and operate the claw manually.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay...now let’s see if it works in practice...

 

**I carefully managed to manoeuvre the crane over one of the exit pods...**

**...Then I grabbed and picked it up with relative ease.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Got it!

Okay, Kou! I’m bringing it down now!

 

Kou:  
Well done, Emily! I’ll get into position...

Just...be careful not to crush me with that exit pod, alright?

 

Emily Summers:  
Haha! Yep! Will do!

 

**Though I’m pretty sure he was just joking, I couldn’t help trembling at that thought.**

**With hands shaking slightly, I lowered the exit pod down to the floor of the warehouse.**

 

*Whirrrrrrr* *Clang*

 

Kou:  
Okay, I’ll place it inside. Just hold on one second.

There. Lift it back up again and look inside.

I’ve left the door of the pod open to save you some trouble.

 

Emily Summers:  
Great. Thanks!

 

**If that’s the case, hopefully whatever he put inside doesn’t fall out as I bring it back up...**

 

*Whirrrrrrr* *Clang*

 

Emily Summers:  
Okay! It’s back in place!

Huh. That was easier than I thought it would be.

 

Kou:  
Okay. Now go and look at what I put inside! Quickly!

 

**He’s so excited that he’s repeating his instructions...**

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I got it! I’ll go have a look now!

 

(Examine Open Exit Pod)

 

**Okay now...what do we have here...?**

**Aha! There it is! That’s the clue that Jinta left us...I guess!**

 

(Examine Small Object)

 

Emily Summers:  
This...

...is a memory stick, isn’t it?

Hmm...those colours and that symbol...this must have belonged to Jinta.

But...what does this mean?

 

Kou:  
Well, Emily? What do you make of it?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, it’s...a memory stick...Jinta’s memory stick, probably...

 

Kou:  
And what do you think is stored on it?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...well, there’s no way I’d be able to tell without a computer.

 

Kou:  
Exactly. We can’t access the computers in this facility because of the password lock.

But Jinta did. We know that for a fact.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right. So...you’re saying there’s a connection, aren’t you?

 

Kou:  
Yes. I have to theories about this memory stick.

But both lead to a single truth. This memory stick contains all the info we need.

Info...regarding the Spawn of Despair.

 

Emily Summers:  
R-Really? How’d you reach that conclusion?

 

Kou:  
Well, these are the two theories I mentioned.

One. Jinta managed to, against all odds, correctly guess the password to the database.

When he gained access, he discovered some info and contacted the outside world.

And then, he downloaded that info onto this memory stick.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. How do you know he did that?

 

Kou:  
You’re right of course. This first theory is full of holes.

To begin with, Jinta merely “guessing” a ten digit password borders on impossible.

That’s why I’m more inclined to believe my second theory.

 

Emily Summers:  
Well? Go on then!

 

Kou:  
Ah, s-sorry! I’ll try to get to the point a bit more quickly...

Ahem. My second theory is that all that information he knew...

...was already on the memory stick to begin with.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?

 

Kou:  
Well, we’ve all lost some of our memories, right?

Imagine you’re in Jinta’s position and you discover this memory stick in your possession...

Naturally, you want to see what’s on it, right?

So when the opportunity arises, you obviously check it.

And there, you learn the truth. You learn about the Spawn of Despair...

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Wait! I thought you didn’t believe that Jinta had guessed the password?

So then, how did he even see what was on the memory stick?

 

Kou:  
Ah. Well that’s the thing...

I think another computer must exist somewhere in this facility.

...A computer that you don’t need a password to access. And Jinta found it.

 

Emily Summers:  
So...w-wait. Let me get this straight...

You think Jinta found a computer, accessed the content of this memory stick...

...And when he figured out the password from that, he accessed the database...

...And finally, contacted the outside world.

Isn’t all that...a bit of a stretch too?

 

Kou:  
Well...you may be right...

But it’s strange, I’m almost certain I’m right about this.

I don’t know if it’s a memory I’ve recovered, or just a hunch...

But I just know that this computer has to exist somewhere!

 

**He’s pretty adamant about this. I gotta admit, it’s beginning to get me excited too...!**

**But...**

 

[Flashback]

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers, I ask you this as a sincere friend...

Be wary of Mr Kou. I fear our wellbeing may not be his greatest priority.

I’ve seen his sort before. He lives for the truth no matter what it takes to get there.

And if he does anything that you deem suspicious, you must act accordingly.

 

[End Flashback]

 

Emily Summers:  
So...this other computer...it’s gotta be somewhere on your side, right?

 

Kou:  
Yeah. Jinta never got access to the area beyond the green door after all.

That’s why I’m going to dedicate the next few days to searching for it!

 

**...I knew it.**

**Well, I guess there’s only one thing for it then!**

 

Kou:  
Okay, Emily. Put the memory stick back into the exit pod and lower it down to me!

Then, when I find this other computer, I can...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Um...actually, I think I’ll hold on to it for now. Okay, Kou?

 

Kou:  
H-Huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
It’s nothing personal. It’s just until we get this whole situation sorted out, you know?

Right now, you should be focusing on helping G-Team, don’t you think?

And then, when we’re all safe again, we can search together! How’s that sound?

 

Kou:  
I...

...

...I never thought you’d do something like that, Emily...

It’s kind of underhanded, don’t you think?

 

Emily Summers:  
Haha! Well, maybe you shouldn’t underestimate me in the future!

 

Kou:  
...Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.

Okay, F-Team will do what we can to help you guys out.

Clearly, the lack of sleep is already having an impact...

 

Emily Summers:  
Great! And then, once we all get a proper night’s sleep...

...we’ll search for the truth together! Right, Kou?

 

Kou:  
Sure...

Okay then, I’ll see you later.

 

**As for me, I’ve gotta find a safe place for this memory stick...**

**Hmm...now where would that be, I wonder...?**

**Wasn’t there a locker in the physics lab? Maybe I should put it in there...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising and trust is becoming harder and harder to keep! Will Yoshikazu’s Ultimate Rebellion succeed? And what about that memory stick’s contents? Well, we’ll see soon enough!
> 
> Also, as a side note, I’m now on Danganronpa Amino! I’ve posted a couple of things to do with DR:Alternate on there as well as my personal rankings for the characters in DRV3! If that’s something that interests you, feel free to follow me there. My username’s the same as it is here!


	42. Chapter 4: The 1000 Mile Night (Daily Life Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m finally back! That’s right, I’m still alive and still writing! 
> 
> Thanks to...well, just life in general, I haven’t had as much time as I would’ve liked for writing. So, updates are going to be considerably more sporadic than you’re all probably used to from now on. But don’t despair! I have every intention of finishing Danganronpa Alternate and I think you guys are going to love what I have coming up for the series!
> 
> When we last left off, things were really heating up for G-Team as the motive grows ever more unbearable. And uh...yeah, you ain’t seen nothing yet. Enjoy!

 

(Go to Physics Lab)

 

**PHYSICS LAB**

 

**When I got to the physics lab...**

**...I was struck by the realisation that covert ops in a situation like this could prove difficult.**

**Cuz no matter where I went, someone was bound to appear.**

**In this case, there were three people who appeared.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Em? What are ya doin’ here, girl?

 

Emily Summers:  
A-Ah! Nothing!

I was just...wandering around...you know...

 

**Trying to look as natural as possible, I stuffed Jinta’s memory stick into my pocket.**

**Right now, we didn’t need any distractions. I’d already come to that conclusion by myself.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? And what of your meeting with Mr Kou?

Is there anything you need to tell us...?

 

Emily Summers:  
W-Well...I can’t say there’s anything major...

He just said that F-Team will be supporting us all the way!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Support, huh...?

And what about you, Summers? Wait, don’t tell me...

You decided to some crawling back to us because you want to join our group, don’t you?!

Heh! I knew you wouldn’t defy me! You’re not brave enough for that!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What?! No, I’m not joining your group!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw, yer not? But we were just beginnin’ our prep work for—

Ah, wait. Maybe I shouldn’t tell ya tha’...

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What are you talking about?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
I-It’s nothing! Kamio’s just running her mouth as usual...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Eheheh...Yeah... Sorry ‘bout tha’...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Tch. How did someone like you become the Ultimate Thief...? I’ll never understand...

Anyway, I need to stop by the cathedral. You two remember my instructions, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We decided upon this plan together, Mr Shibamura. Of course we know what comes next.

 

Emily Summers:  
...Plan? Is the Ultimate Rebellion planning something...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Right! We’ll get those items ya wanted...

...and then when we’re done, we’ll store it all in tha’ locker!

Err...ya remembered to grab the key, right?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Of course I did. It’s way too important to forget!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now, as we discussed, this is the only key. So please do not lose it.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
“Please do not lose it”...Could you quit acting like my damn mom for two seconds?!

Anyway, the operation starts this evening. Meet me back here then.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. Good luck to you, Mr Shibamura.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
In tha’ case, I’ll go scout out the area!

Like ya said, we only get one shot at this! I gotta make sure everythin’ goes to plan!

Seeya ‘round!

 

**...I feel like...they just kept talking as if I weren’t here...**

**Well, at least now I know to expect the unexpected later on...**

**Now, if I could just get to that locker—**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You seem to be glancing over at that locker quite a lot, Emily Summers.

 

Emily Summers:  
U-Um, well...that’s just because...

...I...I’m just curious what you guys were gonna use it for, that’s all!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Hm, fair enough.

Were you a better liar, I actually might have believed that.

 

**Uh oh...she saw right through me...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now tell it to me straight, if you please.

What did Mr Kou say to you? Hiding it only makes me more suspicious, you realise...

 

Emily Summers:  
...F-Fine, I’ll tell you then.

 

**I gave Narumi a basic rundown of the conversation Kou and I shared.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Interesting...

You were right to do what you did, Ms Summers. It is just as I feared.

Though his intentions *may* be admirable, Mr Kou’s methods are quite suspicious.

Call it intuition, but I have a bad feeling about the man...

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I dunno if I’d go *that* far...

Kou just gets a bit excited when there’s a mystery afoot. That’s all.

And he’s right. If we found this “other computer”, we might learn something big...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That may be...but...

The health and wellbeing of all of us here comes first! He should know this fact!

Our Rebellion is doing what we can. Now F-Team has to start pulling their weight too!

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah, I agree...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
And yet, you still won’t join us, Ms Summers? Why?

 

Emily Summers:  
Wha...? Hey! I thought you didn’t care!

Didn’t you say it was “my right to refuse”...?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Times are quickly changing. We officially haven’t slept for over twenty-four hours...

And quite frankly, I’m beginning to worry something may happen...

 

Emily Summers:  
Something might happen...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Forget it. It is of no consequence.

Mr Shibamura has the sharp wits of an adult and the boundless energy of a child.

If he can’t lead us to victory right now, I don’t know who can...

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi...

...

*Sigh* Fine then. I’ll join you guys.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Oh? You will?

 

Emily Summers:  
But I’m not doing whatever Yoshikazu says!

If I have a problem with what he’s doing...I’ll...I’ll stop him!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. Of course.

This Rebellion is built on the promise of freedom after all.

 

Emily Summers:  
Haha...yeah...

 

**Wow, what movie poster did she get that off...?**

**Well, regardless, her heart, and everyone else’s for that matter, seems to be in the right place.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now then, you remember what Mr Shibamura said, do you not?

The plan initiates this evening. We will meet back here then.

 

Emily Summers:  
Hang on. What is this plan exactly? I haven’t been told yet...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh, of course. My apologies.

Well, you see, the plan is—

 

**Our conversation was interrupted by the lab door suddenly bursting open.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw, thank goodness! Yer still here!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Kamio? What on earth is the matter?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
There’s trouble! In the cathedral! I ain’t got time to explain!

 

Emily Summers:  
What?! The cathedral?!

It can’t be...no one’s been killed, have they?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Yer jumpin’ to tha’ conclusion straight away...?

Emily Summers:  
Well, I mean...what the hell do you expect me to think?!

You come barging in here with your whole “ain’t got time to explain” routine...!

What are you, a freaking idiot?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
M-Ms Summers! Please calm yourself!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...Jeez. You okay, Em? Ya seem a bit riled up.

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I’m fine. Just tired is all.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It seems like it would be better if you just showed us what was going on, Ms Kamio.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Right! C’mon, this way!

 

**The three of us ran to the cathedral as fast as we could...**

**...Though I admit my legs almost gave out from exhaustion several times as we did.**

 

**CATHEDRAL**

 

Monokuma:  
...

 

Tintori:  
...

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

 

**What’s with this tense atmosphere...?**

**I guess Bunko wasn’t just overreacting. Something serious must’ve happened.**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? When did Umeko get here?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Just now. I did not expect such a crowd, but...

...If blood must be spilled here, I must at least be able to collect it...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
More importantly than that, however...

...Why is Monokuma here?

 

Monokuma:  
Why am I here? I’m here to set things straight of course!

This little problem child is screwing things up again and I have to screw them back down!

 

Emily Summers:  
Problem child?

Wait. Are you talking about...Yoshikazu?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Hmph. Seems like I’m the topic of discussion once again.

That’s the life of a prodigy for you, I suppose...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hey, Yoshikazu...Ya mind explainin’ what’s goin’ on here?

I heard ya scream from inside the cathedral so I ran to grab some help...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You didn’t...break a rule, did you, Mr Shibamura?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Ha! Please. What do you take me for?

Actually, I came across some...information.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? What kind of information is that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
The critical kind.

Information that Monokuma clearly doesn’t want any of you freaks knowing, that’s what.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Really? Well, alright then! Don’t keep me in suspense now!

What’s this info about?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Gee, Monokuma. It sure would be a shame if I were to leak what I know and ruin everything...

 

Monokuma:  
Ack! W-Wait! Don’t even think about it, you little gremlin!

If you tell them about “that”, I’ll consider it a rule violation!

...So if you want to tell them, go ahead. Tintori’s ready to gun you down at a moment’s notice!

 

Tintori:  
...LOCKED AND LOADED, MASTER.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Pfft. I expected as much.

So what are you gonna do? Monitor me every second of the day so I don’t talk?

Fine, go ahead. I’ll play along for now.

 

Monokuma:  
Hrmmmmmmmmmm...

Well, that would be pretty boring...I dunno if I wanna waste my resources on that...

How about this instead? I propose a student transferral!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...What?

 

Monokuma:  
To make extra triple super duper sure you don’t go running your mouth...

...I’ll just have to put you on F-Team! How about that?

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Huh? You can’t do that!

If I’m over there, the insomnia gas won’t work on me, you know?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I-Indeed!

Is this information so important that you would exempt someone from a motive because of it?!

 

Monokuma:  
...Yes, unfortunately it is.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Why? What could be that important...?

 

Monokuma:  
I don’t have to explain myself to you! I’m not just some witness for you to cross examine!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
So he gets off scot free cuz of this thing he found?

Sounds like somethin’ we gotta get our hands on!

 

Emily Summers:  
No kidding...

 

**But what did Yoshikazu find? And why is it that important to Monokuma that we don’t hear about it?**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...This...is absurd...! That child gets freedom for a chance discovery...?

The boy begins his foolish rebellion only to bail and leave the rest of us behind...?!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Th-This is a problem for me too, you know!

I’m the most important part of the plan! How will the rebellion function without me...?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Fufufu...Enough with your feeble lies, goblin...!

...You are stealing away my much needed respite...! Give it back...!

...Please...! I can’t stand it...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

Um...Umeko? Are you alright?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I...I need...sleep...! I can’t take it anymore...!

...Vile, deceitful hellspawn! GIVE IT BAAAAACK...!

 

**At that moment, I saw a hint of fire in Umeko’s eyes.**

**Like a phantom, she silently dashed toward Yoshikazu...**

**...And drew something from her sleeve, holding it to his throat.**

 

[Umeko has the sacrificial dagger that was discovered earlier in the cathedral in her hand. The blade is being held menacingly close to Yoshikazu’s throat. Umeko has a more wild look than ever seen before to her.]

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Gyah! Get off me, you weirdo!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Only if you tell me what you found.

Yes...You and I will escape this nightmare beyond the green door together...!

If you do not tell me, I will be forced to kill you right here and now...!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
You idiot! If I told you that, Monokuma would just kill me anyway!

 

Monokuma:  
Ho ho! Now THIS is an interesting turn of events!

If Umeko killed Yoshikazu here, we may set the record for shortest class trial in history!

 

Tintori:  
AWWW...BUT THAT IS NO FUN.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yoshikazu!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Umeko, ya crazy bitch! Let him go!

Look, I know he can be a lil shit at times, but...!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
You are not helping the situation, Bunko Kamio!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah! Shut up, Kamio!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
For fuck’s sake, kid, really? Is this REALLY the time to be disagreeable?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Enough...! Stop talking...! All of you...!

...Or else I...will cut his throat! I will do it!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
With all these people watching? Ms Kuroku, you must rethink this!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...This is the only way...! I can’t last without sleep...! Not any longer...!

 

Emily Summers:  
W-We’re all in the same position, Umeko!

But we can find a way around it! I know we can!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y-Yeah! Don’t sweat it!

So c’mon! Just put the damn knife down already!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

Kh...!

 

*Clang*

 

**We all heard the sound of the dagger hitting the floor.**

**Umeko bent over, picked it up again, and without a word...**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

 

Emily Summers:  
...She left, leaving us all behind in a state of bewilderment.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...Goddammit! That crazy broad...

What’re we gonna do with her runnin’ ‘round all willy-nilly?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We will simply have to make do. We will find her and calm her down if we can.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Yeah...good luck with that.

As for me, it would seem I’m getting put on G-Team now! What a stroke of luck!

 

Emily Summers:  
What? I thought you said you didn’t want to abandon the rebellion!

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
Screw the rebellion! That moron almost killed me!

I can’t get out of this place soon enough after that! Monokuma, let’s go!

 

Monokuma:  
Roger that! I’ll begin making arrangements for your transportation to the other side immediately!

So...everyone else has to get out of here! Okay?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
What? We just gotta leave all of a sudden? Why the hell...?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Let’s not argue. I’ve had enough trouble for one day...

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. Let’s just get going.

 

Yoshikazu Shibamura:  
...

 

(Leave the Cathedral)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
So...what now? Do we go find Umeko or what?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
No. For now, we need to focus on our plan of attack.

 

Emily Summers:  
You mean the one that Yoshikazu came up with for tonight?

Are you sure it’s a good idea to go through with it after all?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes. The sooner the better.

You saw what happened. The effects of the insomnia gas are clearly present in Ms Kuroku.

How long before we all start to forget our reason like her?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well...to be fair...

...The gal didn’t have a whole lotta “reason” to begin with.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
True. But nevertheless, you see my point, do you not?

 

Emily Summers:  
Yeah. I get it.

So then, maybe it’s about time you told me what exactly this plan is all about?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Very well. Then there is a place we must go.

Meet me in the corridor outside the physics laboratory. I’ll explain everything there.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Right! I’ll go get myself ready! Heheh!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Do not keep me waiting too long. I admit I am rather anxious to begin...

And if either of you see Ms Kuroku...try not to talk to her alone...

See you later.

 

**I better get going too. I’m a little scared, but...**

**Even so, if it’ll help us escape this nightmare, we have no choice!**

**We have to do it! Whatever “it” is...!**

 

(Go to the corridor outside the physics lab)

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
The time has come. We cannot delay any longer.

I will now outline the plan that Mr Shibamura and I have devised.

 

Emily Summers:  
Great! But...um...

...What happened to Bunko? Where did she go?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
She is already fulfilling her role in the plan:

“Create a distraction that will lure both Tintori and Monokuma away from this area.”

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh, I see. That way, they won’t be able to monitor us, right?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Theoretically yes. And that is of utmost importance for what we are about to do.

 

Emily Summers:  
...And...what are we about to do?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
This.

 

Emily Summers:  
I watched as Narumi reached toward the metal box that was attached to the wall...

...And opened it without resistance.

 

Emily Summers:  
H-Huh? This is...the circuit breaker box, right?

Why was it unlocked?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I had Ms Kamio use her lockpicking skills to open it earlier today.

...Just as I thought, it seems the mastermind never even noticed.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wow...I guess Bunko’s talent as the Ultimate Thief isn’t just for show after all!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now then, Ms Summers. How well do you know this section of the facility?

 

Emily Summers:  
Are you kidding? All I’ve done the past couple days is wander around here.

...I know it like the back of my hand!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Excellent.

...When I throw this switch, I want you to make your way directly to the upper floor of the warehouse.

Ms Kamio and I will follow close behind.

 

Emily Summers:  
The warehouse, huh...

 

**I guess it’ll all make sense when we get there...**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Now then, on the count of three, we must make our move. Our time will be limited.

One...Two...Three!

 

**In an instant, I was thrown into pitch black darkness.**

**I fumbled around for a few moments before I could properly get my bearings straight.**

**But once that was done, I knew exactly what to do and where to go.**

**...Or so I thought.**

**In actuality, no matter how well one knows a location...**

**...That all goes out the window when they lose their sight, even temporarily.**

**My case was no different.**

 

Emily Summers:  
Ow!

 

**S-Since when was there a wall here...?!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Are you okay, Emily Summers?!

 

Emily Summers:  
I’m...fine. Just a bit disorientated.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I see. Well, try to get your bearings and just stay close behind me.

 

Emily Summers:  
Right...

 

**O-Okay...so the warehouse should be...**

**...Right...over...this way? Ack!**

**I-I tripped!**

**N-Now I’m all turned around! Where do I go?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers? What happened? Are you still following me?

 

Emily Summers:  
I-I dunno! Where are you?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
I’m right over here. Just stay calm and follow my voice.

We have to keep moving though. Please hurry!

 

Emily Summers:  
O-Okay...I’ll try...

 

**I tried my best to follow Narumi’s instructions...**

**However, soon enough her voice began to fade as I realised that I was going in the wrong direction.**

**...And I was left completely alone, in the dark, and with no way of knowing where to go.**

 

Emily Summers:  
N-Narumi...? I...can’t hear her voice anymore...

Oh god...oh god oh god oh god...

I’m never gonna find my way, am I? I’ll never find the warehouse now.

I’ll be trapped here forever. I’ll...I’ll never sleep again, will I?

Oh god oh god...Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!

I-I can’t breathe...! It can’t end like this, can it? It can’t!

Otherwise...what was all our plan for? What’ll happen to me if I’m the only one left here?

I won’t be able to kill someone...so there won’t be any way for me to escape!

Wait, why am I thinking like that?! I wouldn’t kill anyone anyway! Would I...?

Oh god...I really can’t breathe...I’m panicking...I’m panicking!

S-somebody! Anybody! Help! HELP ME!

 

???:  
...Not so loud...

 

Emily Summers:  
AAAH! Wh-Who’s there?!

 

???:  
...All those who hear my name...are doomed...

...Uttering it...or even thinking it...will awaken beezlebub himself from his slumber...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait...don’t tell me...Umeko?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Curse you, Witch! You’ve doomed us all...!

 

**What is she doing here? Not to mention...**

 

[Flashback]

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Enough...! Stop talking...! All of you...!

...Or else I...will cut his throat! I will do it!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
With all these people watching? Ms Kuroku, you must rethink this!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...This is the only way...! I can’t last without sleep...! Not any longer...!

 

[End Flashback]

 

**That was barely an hour ago...**

**Uh...Is she still...stable?**

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Fufufu...

...As an incorporeal presence, I have no need for things such as “sight” to guide me...

...You wish to reach the warehouse, correct...? Then I shall escort you...

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-You will? Why?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Once we are there...

...This suffering we have been made to endure...

...Will surely come to an end...!

 

**With that, Umeko scooped me up in her arms. She’s...surprisingly strong given her stature.**

**We took off at a sprint and in almost no time at all...**

**...we arrived.**

 

**WAREHOUSE-UPPER FLOOR**

 

Emily Summers:  
We...made it...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...And now, we may begin the ritual...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Emily Summers? Is that you? You made it?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-Hey! I heard Umeko’s voice too! Why’d ya bring her here, Em?!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

Wait! Y-You’ve got it all wrong! Umeko was the one who brought ME!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Are...are ya serious? Why’d ya do tha’, Umeko?

You’re not plannin’ to do somethin’ crazy again, are ya?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Ms Kuroku?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...I...have sinned...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
EH?!

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...My earlier actions...they were deplorable...but I realise now...

...I’m order to escape this waking nightmare...we must trust in each other...

...And so...I beg you! Let me see the limits of that trust...!

 

Emily Summers:  
Umeko...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Hm.

Very well. We will not let you down.

Everyone! Are you all in position?!

 

**A voice called out from below us in response.**

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Awwww! It’s so dang heartwarming!

So much reconciling! So much friendship! Y-You guys...*sniffle*...You’re doing great!

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
N-Now...isn’t the time for jokes!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Mr Nakiba! Please be serious! If F-Team’s position is only slightly off—

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Yeah, yeah. I got it.

We made sure of it before the lights went out, remember? Everything should be fine.

 

Kou:  
I wish we had Yoshikazu’s help on this one. It was his plan after all...

 

**What? Yoshikazu still isn’t there yet?**

**What is Monokuma doing with him? He said that he’d transport Yoshikazu over there...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Okay! It’s time to go, guys!

If we stick ‘round up here any longer, our lil diversion might wear off!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Indeed. Now, Ms Kamio, I believe you were going first...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yep. Just gotta jump over the edge, right?

 

Emily Summers:  
The edge?! She’s not serious, is she?! That’s suicide!

No, wait...if F-Team is getting into “position” down below...

...Then does that mean they’re preparing to catch whoever comes down? Is that the plan?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Fufufu...How exciting...

...Be sure you don’t die during your fall, Thief...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Dontcha worry ‘bout a thing! I got this!

 

**In the dark, I heard the clang of boots against metal.**

**That signalled to me that Bunko had climbed the railing and was about to jump.**

**My pulse started to increase. If she was successful, this could be the key to our escape...**

**...But if not...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Okay...here I go...

One...two...three!

 

???:  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!

 

*Click*

 

**There was an immediate flash of blinding light and for a moment, we were all stunned.**

**I rubbed my eyes to help them adjust and my blurry vision slowly came into focus.**

**...What I saw was a familiar shape...**

 

Monokuma:  
Whew! *Gasp* *Wheeze* That...was...a close one! *Wheeze*

Can you imagine if I’d let you get away with that?! Damn! I’d probably have to kill myself!

Welp, lucky for us, the lighting is fixed! And not even one of G-Team crossed the threshold!

Well...aside from Yoshikazu, that is...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
Wh...what...? What...is...this...?!

 

Emily Summers:  
They...fixed it. We were too late?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Kamio!

 

Emily Summers:  
Ah! That’s right!

 

**Bunko was just about to jump before the lights came back on! Is she...?**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Argh...that was a close one...

 

Emily Summers:  
Are you okay, Bunko?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Can you stand? You are not injured, are you?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ggh...Nah...

I think I just...sprained my ankle...

...when I pulled myself back over the railing all sudden like.

 

Kou:  
H-Hey! What’s going on up there? Are you all okay?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
For some reason...I have the most awful feeling...

 

[Kou, Ryotaro and Yumi are on the bottom floor of the warehouse looking up. The floor around them is covered in mattresses from the dorm rooms around the facility]

 

Monokuma:  
Oho! You don’t know the half of it, Yoomers!

Thanks to your efforts, Tintori’s temporarily been put out of commission!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? What happened to Tintori?

 

Monokuma:  
Just a little...malfunction when he was fixing the breaker, you see.

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Malfunction? I thought you were meant to be good with machines, Monokuma!

You know, since you are one...

 

Monokuma:  
Oh? Going by that logic, wouldn’t all you humans be expert surgeons?

But anyway, the point is that Tintori managed to shock himself into submission.

100000 volts straight to the circuitry! It fried him up real nice, let me tell ya! Like fresh takoyaki!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ungh...well, I s’pose that’s one good thing to come outta all this. Heheh...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Is this a joke to you...?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh?

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Don’t you understand...?! This was our only chance...!

...And...it failed...! It failed! FailedfailedfailedfailedfailedfailedfailedfailedfailedFAILED!!!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
M-Ms Kuroku! Please remain calm!

...We’ll just try again. As many times as it takes.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah! No need to panic.

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...Have you lost your minds?!

Now that Monokuma knows of our plans, he will never let us get away with it again!

 

Emily Summers:  
She’s right...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ngh!

 

Monokuma:  
Damn straight! You guys are just going to have to suck it up I’m afraid...

Orrrrr...kill someone off. You know your options.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Dammit! That ain’t happenin’, ya hear me?!

We’ll just come up with some other plan, right F-Team?

 

Yumi Kemuri:  
Y-Yes! I’ll help in any way I can!

 

Ryotaro Nakiba:  
Uhh...I guess so.

ThoughitiskindofapainsoIdon’treallywanttothatmuch...

 

Kou:  
...

We’ll do what we can. Won’t we, Emily?

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

**Kou wants me to help him look for that computer still. That’s the signal he’s sending me.**

**But I’m still not convinced that would help us. And honestly, I’m just so tired...**

***Sigh* What are we gonna do now...?**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y-You guys...c’mon! Ya gotta stay with me on this! All of ya!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...

 

Umeko Kuroku:  
...

 

Monokuma:  
Puhuhu...Would ya look at that? The despair might finally be starting to sink in...

 

**We all left the warehouse soon after that.**

**We were all exhausted, and it was an exhaustion that would only get worse the longer we waited.**

**This hell that we had to endure...when would it end? Who would end it?**

**I had to take my mind off everything in some way or another, so I went back to the pantry.**

 

**PANTRY**

 

*Sluuuuuuuuuurp*

 

Emily Summers:  
*Sigh* Oh Dr P...If only you were a real doctor...

Even your sugary deliciousness is no cure for this feeling...

Argh! I need to do something productive instead of just sitting here drinking soda!

I gotta talk to someone! Anyone!

 

FREE TIME!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be the final free time events before “you know what”. And uh...it seems that Bunko and Narumi will be the only valid options this time around. So vote for who you’d prefer and depending on the results, we may get to hang out with one of these lovely ladies more than once!
> 
> I’ll try to get the next part out within a week, so get hyped!


	43. Chapter 4: The 1000 Mile Night (Daily Life Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going downhill fast, and they’re only about to go downhill faster. But first, FREE TIME EVENTS!

 

(Go to the Ocean Biome)

 

**OCEAN BIOME**

 

(Talk to Bunko)

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Em’...

I...I ain’t givin’ up just yet! We’ll get through this, you mark my words!

 

**Bunko seems pretty pumped up. Should I spend some time with her?**

 

 **\- Hang out with Bunko**  
\- Go somewhere else

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Argh, okay, okay! But afterwards we gotta get to work on some sorta plan!

 

**I spent some time by the ocean with Bunko hoping the seawater would wake me up a little.**

**It didn’t. But I do feel closer to Bunko than before.**

 

[Would you like to give Bunko a present?]

 **\- Yes**  
\- No

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Heh heh! Now this! This is a one of a kind item!

Thanks Em! You saved me from havin’ to steal this from ya!

 

**If she was willing to go that far, she must have really wanted it!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
So, Em? How’s our little promise workin’ out for ya?

 

Emily Summers:  
You mean the one about helping out some of the weaker people here?

Well...I’ve been trying my best to keep everyone positive...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Good! Positivity’s a fine thing!

In a shitty situation, best thing you can do is stay cheerful!

...Even if people look at ya funny for it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh...yeah. They do that sometimes...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, well...way I see it, that ain’t no reason to stop!

Lemme tell ya ‘bout the time I became a thief, Em.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wh-What? Um...is that related to this though?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ha! Sure it is!

...But even if it wasn’t, it IS a pretty great story.

They’ll be singin’ ‘bout it in a few years time, I reckon...

 

**Dammit! Now I’m really interested! I just have to hear this!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
See, there was this dickhead back in my hometown...

He was the big shot type, ya know. Drove ‘round in his fancy car pickin’ up chicks.

Point is, ya could just smell the money comin’ off him from a mile away!

 

Emily Summers:  
And you, uh, robbed this guy?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hmph. Well, I tried at least.

I was just a little kid back then. Not the voluptuous goddess ya see before you today!

 

Emily Summers:  
Uh-huh...

 

**It’s kind of hard to picture Bunko as a little kid or a “goddess”, to be honest...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
So anyway, the guy happened to leave his car unattended with the keys in the ignition.

So I said to myself: “This is the perfect chance!”

 

Emily Summers:  
Wait. You mean you DROVE it?!

...How old were you when this happened again?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
‘Bout seven or eight years old probably...

Not that it really matters. I hit the accelerator before puttin’ the car into reverse...

...And smashed into the tree right in front of me!

 

Emily Summers:  
Oh my god! You weren’t hurt, were you?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Me? Nah, I was fine...

The car though...she was preeeetty banged up cuz of tha’!

But man! The look on tha’ prick’s face! Priceless!

 

**This girl...she’s all kinds of crazy, isn’t she?!**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
‘Course, I was taken to the police about it. Tha’ was my first brush with the law.

Y’know, before I learned how to keep from getting caught.

 

Emily Summers:  
And? Did they let you off easy because you were a kid at the time?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah. Still, they were pretty stern about it.

Most kids would’ve bawled just from the sight of the boys in blue.

But not me, I had a huge grin on my face the whole time. I was proud of what I did!

 

Emily Summers:  
You were...proud? About committing such a serious crime?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Well, sure I was! I taught tha’ moron a lesson he still probably hasn’t forgotten!

Them officers gave me some weird looks...but I stuck to my guns and stayed positive!

 

**And so began Bunko’s reign of terror as the Ultimate Thief, I suppose...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah...I felt so good in tha’ moment tha’ I decided a life of crime was the life for me.

But it’s gotta be crime in the name of helpin’ others, y’hear?!

 

**Is she...asking me to break the law to help the others...?**

**I dunno if that’s really the path I want to travel...**

**But I definitely feel like I understand where Bunko’s coming from a lot better now.**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Bunko’s subject profile has been updated]

**\--------------------------------------------------------  
1.  
Bunko Kamio  
Height: 172cm  Weight: 58kg  
Chest: 90cm  Blood Type: B  
Birthday: July 12  
Likes: Gold  
Dislikes: Burnt Toast  
Special Notes: Ultimate Thief**

**2.**  
Bunko strongly believes that it's up to the strong to protect the weak. Above all else, she despises people who pretend to act weak or strong to suit their own needs.

 **3.**  
She got her start in the thief business very young when she stole a car from a troublemaker and crashed it. Bunko doesn’t regret this action however as she feels that it helped some people who needed it.  
**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

**I said goodbye to Bunko for now and went back to the pantry...**

 

**PANTRY**

Emily Summers:  
Gotta keep moving. Gotta keep those demons at bay!

What should I do? Think, Emily, THINK!

 

FREE TIME!

 

(Go to the Arcade)

 

**ARCADE**

 

(Talk to Narumi)

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We have suffered a devastating loss...

We need time to recover but time is in short supply. This is a conundrum...

 

**Recovery time is what we need. Maybe I can help Narumi out there?**

 

 **\- Hang out with Narumi**  
\- Go somewhere else

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, I suppose we have a little time to spare. Very well then.

What do you propose we do?

 

**I spent some time teaching Narumi how to play on some of the arcade cabinets.**

**It didn't feel like much, but it looks like we bonded a little.**

 

[Would you like to give Narumi a present?]

 **\- Yes**  
\- No

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm. How considerate of you, Emily Summers.

You must have spent a fortune on this. I'll be sure to return the favour for you.

 

**Actually, all it costed were a few Monocoins…**

**Well, even despite her not really showing it, I can tell she really appreciates that gift!**

 

Emily Summers:  
Narumi...I’m sorry about last time...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hm? Sorry about what, Ms Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
I feel like I pried a little too deeply...

You know, into your private life and everything.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Hmph. Nonsense. You did nothing of the sort.

All you did was show a healthy curiosity. A curiosity that I provoked might I add.

I assure you, our relationship has not been damaged in any way by our previous meeting.

 

**That’s...an odd way to put it...**

**Then again, Narumi’s kind of an odd girl so I guess it’s only natural.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Anyway, forget about that for now, Ms Summers.

Shall we discuss my profession a little more since you seemed so interested in it?

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yeah! That sounds good!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Very well.

Now then, my job as an attorney is quite simple.

I am responsible for my client. Their feelings and motivations are my feelings and motivations.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh? Even if those motivations are bad?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
What do you mean by that, Ms Summers?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well...what if they actually committed the crime? And they did it for bad reasons?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, Ms Summers...

In my line of work, you come to see that there are no “bad” reasons, only human ones.

You may find it impossible, but there is always something relatable in a criminal’s actions.

And if there isn’t, well, the person is obviously mentally ill. Another cause for sympathy.

 

Emily Summers:  
I see...

 

**Wow Narumi, you really care about everyone, don’t you?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Even if I do not personally like a client, I will defend them to the best of my abilities.

Everyone deserves a fair trial, even the worst of the worst.

Everyone...

 

Emily Summers:  
Hm? Is there something wrong, Narumi?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah! Ahem, no, no, not at all.

Now, hmm, where was I...?

 

**Narumi lost her train of thought for some reason. I wonder why that might have been...**

**I should get her back on track somehow. What should I say?**

 

 **\- What kinds of people do you defend?**  
\- Why’d you hesitate just now?  
\- About your family...

 

Emily Summers:  
So when you talk about your clients...what kinds of people are they?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Oh? Worried about my safety, are you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Th-that’s not it! I’m sure you’d be fine but...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, I’ve defended almost every type of person you could think of...

Petty criminals, thieves, murderers, drug cartels, major government conspirators...

 

**I take back what I said about thinking she’d be fine! Those are some dangerous clients!**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
However, not a one of them was beyond redemption.

Aside from a good defence, I also gave them all the help they needed to become better people.

That is my price. Those who can’t pay will suffer the consequences of their crimes.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh...that’s not a bad trade-off actually...

But what if a client lies to you? What if they only pretend to change their ways?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ah, well that’s my secret Emily Summers.

No matter who they are, I can spot a liar. I can tell when I’m being lied to.

I suppose you could say that that is my real talent.

 

Emily Summers:  
Spotting a liar huh... What an amazing gift...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Yes...a gift is what it is. And what I wouldn’t give to give it away.

 

**...Huh?**

 

[Hope Fragment Obtained]

[Narumi’s subject profile has been updated]

**\--------------------------------------------------------  
1.  
Narumi Nagatsuka  
Height: 176cm  Weight: 55kg  
Chest: 85cm  Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: August 23  
Likes: Textbooks  
Dislikes: Egg Salad  
Special Notes: Ultimate Attorney**

**2.**  
Narumi attempts to put her thoughts before her emotions in any situation. She dislikes the way in which people can often be governed by their feelings and so she tries to avoid falling into the same trap wherever possible.

 **3.**  
Narumi has family members in several high up law positions. It was her grandfather who allowed her to take the bar exam to become an attorney. I feel like Narumi wants to prove her worth to her family by her own merits.

 **4.**  
In her line of work, Narumi has defended all types of people both good and bad. She tells me that she only defends those who she can reform in some way and that she can always tell when someone is lying to her.  
**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

**I separated from Narumi and returned to the pantry once more...**

 

**PANTRY**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma:  
Attention all students! Attention all students!

It is now 10:00 p.m and night time is in effect!

Sweet dreams everyone! I'll see you in the morning!

Well, sweet dreams to all those who CAN dream anyway...

 

Emily Summers:  
There goes the nighttime announcement...

*Sigh* What now?

I feel...trapped. What’s my end goal here? Talk to people till I grow old and die?

It’s not just the exhaustion anymore. The repetition legitimately makes me think I’m going crazy!

 

**I sat there for a long time thinking about nothing in particular.**

**How long was it? I was beginning to lose track of time.**

**Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? It all felt the same to me now...**

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Emily Summers:  
Agh! Wh-Who is it?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
It’s me. Can I come in, Em?

 

Emily Summers:  
B-Bunko? Uh, yeah. Sure.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Thanks. I wanted to talk to ya for a lil bit, if tha’s alright with you?

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, yeah, that’s fine.

What time is it by the way? I’ve kinda lost track.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Welp, F-Team’s gone to bed. They went a while ago actually...

So...my guess’d be around midnight.

 

**Midnight huh...**

**So I’ve just been sitting here for two hours already? I never would’ve guessed...**

 

Emily Summers:  
So, what did you want to talk about, Bunko?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Just some casual chit chat. Y’know, since the Ultimate Rebellion sorta collapsed an’ all...

 

Emily Summers:  
It...collapsed? How do you mean? We only failed once, didn’t we?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah...but that one failure brought everyone’s spirits down by quite a lot.

And then...there’s that other issue.

 

Emily Summers:  
What other issue?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Ya know how Monokuma figured out our plan just in the nick of time like tha’?

Turns out it was no coincidence. Yoshikazu ratted us all out.

 

Emily Summers:  
Y-Yoshikazu did? Why would he do that?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I dunno all the details myself.

But when Yumi found out, she ran to the warehouse as quick as she could to tell someone.

 

Emily Summers:  
I see...

 

**I guess Yumi’s really not the type to keep quiet about that sort of thing anymore...**

 

Bunko Kamio:  
But anyway, that stuff’s in the past now. We’ve just gotta keep movin’ forward, right?

Now then, let’s chat.

 

Emily Summers:  
Um, okay.

 

**Why is Bunko being so nonchalant about all this...?**

**Ugh...it doesn’t matter. I’m too tired to argue anyway...**

 

Emily Summers:  
So...what are we chatting about?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I dunno. Life, the universe, everything!

 

Emily Summers:  
...Huh?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hmm...How ‘bout we start with the basics? A proper introduction!

Hi, I’m Bunko Kamio! Nice to meetcha!

 

Emily Summers:  
But...I already know who you are, Bunko. You even introduced yourself when we first met.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw phooey. That weren’t no proper introduction!

Back then, we were all confused and scared. We spoke to each other out of necessity!

But now, I want to introduce myself as a friend, Em. Without all the awkwardness.

 

Emily Summers:  
I...I think I understand. In that case...

H-Hi Bunko! I’m Emily Summers! N-NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
...

...Uh, the hell was tha’?

 

Emily Summers:  
I’m...sorry. I just...

Since I’m always moving from country to country, school to school, meeting new people...

I’ve never...really made any real friends. Not long term ones anyway.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y-Ya don’t say! I had no idea...

 

Emily Summers:  
Because of that, I think I kind of suck when it comes to making human connections.

Whenever I meet someone new I just think to myself:

“Soon enough I’ll never see them again anyway, so why bother?”

And it’s been no different here. Though admittedly for different reasons.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I uh, never thought about that before...

 

Emily Summers:  
It’s weird, you know...

Makoto, Shinji, Tatsuaki, Kira, Akira, Goro, Koko, Jinta...

...I...don’t think about them much anymore...

And...I hate myself for it. When did I stop grieving for the people I care about?

When did I...stop caring? Is...something wrong with me...?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Em...

Hey, you do care. I know ya do. Cuz you’re a good person.

All those guys who died...well, ya just didn’t know ‘em tha’ well. None of us did.

A few days...That ain’t long enough to get close to someone.

In the moment you’d be shocked, sure...

But ya gotta remember we’re all strangers here. We’ll stick together an’ all but...

It’s when ya grow attached tha’ ya start to lose your grip on reality.

 

**At that moment, Bunko grabbed my hand tightly and held it there.**

 

Emily Summers:  
A-Ah!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
If we’re gonna get outta here, we all gotta be strong. We have to be here in the moment together!

So I want ya to promise me, Em... Stop running.

We’re your friends now and we’re here for you! Don’t you dare forget about us!

 

Emily Summers:  
...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
S-Sorry...the lack of sleep must be gettin’ to me...

I didn’t mean to snap at ya just now...

 

Emily Summers:  
It...It’s no problem, really! You were just trying to help me...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Yeah, well...we gals gotta help each other out, ya know?

Cuz if we don’t...*Yawn*...we might just...just...*Yawn*...

...

 

Emily Summers:  
B-Bunko...? Are you...*Yawn*...okay...?

...

 

Emily Summers:  
More might have been said, but that was the last thing I remember hearing.

Because at that moment, my eyelids became heavy...and I felt myself drifting away...

 

** Monokuma Theatre **

 

Monokuma:  
When comparing incomparable things, the term “apples to oranges” is usually used.

This is because apples and oranges are thought to be just too different to each other!

What a load of baloney! They’re both fruits, aren’t they?

Aside from that, they’re both round, and they’re both green when unripe!

Why, I’m sure if I gave you an unripe apple-shaped orange...

And that orange was genetically engineered to be sweet...

There’s no way you could tell the difference!

  
???:  
...s S...mmer...

Ms...ummers...!

 

**...What’s that sound...?**

 

Narumi Summers:  
Ms Summers! Wake up!

 

Emily Summers:  
Na...Narumi...?

 

**It was only when I felt somebody shaking me back into consciousness that I noticed it.**

**I was...asleep?**

**There’s no way around it. I had just slept for the first time in three days.**

**But...how could that be...? My mind was still too foggy to comprehend it.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers, we have to go now.

...Something awful has happened, I am sure of it.

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh...? What are you talking about...?

C’mon, Narumi...just give me a few more minutes—

 

*SLAP*

 

Emily Summers:  
OW! What was that for?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Haven’t you realised it yet?!

The fact that you were asleep means that the insomnia gas has been shut off!

 

Emily Summers:  
Shut off? That’s impossible.

After all, that was Monokuma’s motive. He wouldn’t shut it off unless...

...Oh god...

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
We need to search this part of the facility as thoroughly as possible.

If a murder has indeed occurred, it will have been on this side more than likely.

 

Emily Summers:  
Got it. Let’s hurry!

 

**...Wait a minute. Isn’t there someone missing?**

**Bunko...she was in the pantry with me last night, wasn’t she?**

**Wh-Where did she go?**

**I took off at a sprint out of the pantry door with Narumi following close behind.**

**Together, we searched every room we could but with no luck.**

 

**WAREHOUSE- UPPER FLOOR**

 

Emily Summers:  
Well, we’ve searched everywhere we can...

M-Maybe everyone’s safe after all.

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Do not be naive, Ms Summers.

We both know by now that Monokuma does not make mistakes like this.

And besides, there is still one place we have not checked as of yet.

 

Emily Summers:  
I see...you mean the exit pods, don’t you?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Correct. However...

I believe you should be the one to open them up.

 

Emily Summers:  
Wha...? Wh-Why me?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:”  
Do we really have the time to be arguing right now? Just hurry, will you?

All you need to do is scan your e-handbook, remember?

 

Emily Summers:  
Fine, fine. I remember.

 

**Without another word, I waved my e-handbook under the sensor of the nearest exit pod.**

**And then, the doors opened. And we saw it.**

 

[The doors open and the blurry image beyond them gradually comes into focus. Inside the pod is a figure sprawled out on the floor with a chisel sticking out of their chest.]

 

**...My breath caught in my throat and I had to stop myself from screaming.**

**The one who lay before me was the same girl I had been talking to just a few hours ago.**

**She had been so...alive then. But now...**

**Oh Bunko...how could this...?**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...What in the world...? How curious.

 

Emily Summers:  
C-Curious?! What kind of reaction is that?!

I mean, look at her! Bunko’s lying dead right there!

How can you act so nonchalant about it?! How heartless are you?!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
...Ms Summers. I implore you to calm down for a second and look at the “body” again.

There is something clearly wrong here.

 

Emily Summers:  
Something wrong? What are you—?!

 

**Then I noticed it.**

**Narumi was right. Something was...off about Bunko’s body.**

**There was an unnatural sheen to her skin... A lack of pores and other intimate details...**

**What...is this...?**

 

???:  
Aw hey! There ya are!

I was lookin’ for you two! Man, was that a good nap!

 

Emily Summers:  
Huh?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
That voice...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
I’m gonna go ahead an’ assume you two are well rested by now, right?

Heh heh! Tha’s good to hear! Looks like we toughed it out to the end, huh?

 

Emily Summers:  
B-Bunko? You’re alive?!

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Huh? Course I’m alive. Why wouldn’t I be?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Well, evidently we may have stumbled across your corpse.

...Do you have an explanation for that?

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Uh...my corpse? The hell are you talkin’ about? W-Wait a sec...

Huh? Huuuuuuuuuh?!

Wh-wh-what the fuck is tha’ thing doin’ there?,

Uh...I-Is tha’ supposed to be me or somethin’?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Whatever it is, the craftsmanship is stunning. It looks just like you in fact.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Aw c’mon! No way are my feet tha’ big!

But still, what are you guys doin’ near the exit pods?

 

Emily Summers:  
Well...we thought there was a chance that another murder had happened...

And then we found this...um...fake Bunko and we thought...

 

Bunko Kamio:  
H-Hold on! What’s this about another murder?

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
It’s as Ms Summers says.

And the discovery of this bizarre creation only deepens my suspicions that something may be wrong.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Hrm. Ya got tha’ right...

Welp! Let’s investigate it then! C’mon, we should check the other pods!

 

**Narumi and I looked at each other and nodded. That seemed like the best course of action.**

**Though, honestly, the news of Bunko not being dead had eased my concerns a little.**

 

Emily Summers:  
I’ll go check the exit pod next to this one then!

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Very well. We will come with you then.

 

Bunko Kamio:  
Y-Yeah...

 

**Bunko took one last cautionary glance at the strange replica of her own body behind her...**

**...And then, she followed us to the door of the adjacent exit pod.**

 

Narumi Nagatsuka:  
Ms Summers, will you please do the honours?

 

**I didn’t bother arguing this time and swiped my e-handbook under the sensor yet again.**

**And, just like last time, the doors to the exit pod opened.**

**...And, just like last time, I was met with a sight I would never forget.**

 

[The doors open and the blurry image beyond them gradually comes into focus. Inside the pod someone is curled up on the floor with a blade sticking out of their stomach.]

 

**For the second time that day, I discovered what looked to be the body of a classmate.**

**However, this time it was no facade. This was reality.**

**The Ultimate Occultist, Umeko Kuroku, had been murdered.**

 

** Chapter 4: The 1000 Mile Night **

**Deadly Life**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the killing game claims another victim. Who do you think killed dear Umeko? And how? And why? I look forward to hearing your theories as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I have a lot of this story already written and will try to constantly update it as much as possible. Any thoughts or suggestions are welcome!  
> I originally started writing this story because I was inspired by the Danganronpa series itself. However, since beginning I have come across many great Fanganronpas similar to my own such as Kitt Monroe's "Forever Despair". Works such as theirs helped me decide on how best to set out this script so...credit to them and their amazing work!
> 
> Incredible artwork showing the remaining survivors at the end of each chapter was created by the lovely and talented user Zimt! Thanks to them for providing a fantastic visual aid for me and the readers!
> 
> Link to favourite Danganronpa Alternate characters poll (This may be important later on in the story for reasons): http://www.strawpoll.me/13776984

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Danganronpa: Despair's Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045729) by [LancePuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns), [Moonmellows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmellows/pseuds/Moonmellows)
  * [Dangan Ronpa : Avenging Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412294) by [Silverst0ne0656](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverst0ne0656/pseuds/Silverst0ne0656)
  * [Danganronpa: Serial Bonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025424) by [OPZoroark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPZoroark/pseuds/OPZoroark)




End file.
